With you in my Arms
by 4SnowWolf
Summary: One night was all it took... for their lives to change in most unexpected ways, for them to have to face their past and for love to find a way.
1. Graduation Night

**A/N This is a new story, but I am still thinking about a sequel for both _A helping Hand_ and also _Bound to be free_. Might be a while though.**

**For now I hope you enjoy this one. Any review, comment etc. welcome. I want to know, if it worth pursuing this one or not.**

**REVIEW PLEASE **

* * *

The graduation celebrations were in full swing. Everybody had taken this as an opportunity to celebrate the fall of Voldemort and the dawn of a new era. A year had passed since the war ended, but it was only now that the dead had been mourned and the living started to move on.

It had been a long year. Most so for the students that had been in their 7th year during the last months of the war. Most of the surviving students had come back and re-taken the final year. This was their party.

Hermione had slipped away from the crowded Great Hall and was standing in a deserted courtyard away from where the occasional couple had found refuge. She was looking at the stars wondering what her parents might be doing.

A tear was slowly making its way down her cheek as she heart soft footsteps approaching behind her. That would be Ron. She sighed. She had hoped he wouldn't find her this quick.

She felt the tall figure standing behind her. Any minute now he would wrap his arms around her. She waited. Nothing happened. She knew he was still there. She could feel it. Why didn't he embrace her like he normally did?

She turned around. This was _not_ Ron.

"Hi."

His voice was soft. His eyes looked at her with something she could only describe as kindness.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Would you believe me, if I said that I was looking for you?"

She shook her head.

"It's true though. I have been wanting to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Me being a total git towards you."

She just looked at him. Was she hallucinating? She had only had two glasses of champagne and had then stuck to the pumpkin juice. She wasn't that drunk, was she?"

"Hermione, I am truly sorry for all the grief I caused you."

"Hm."

She couldn't think of anything to say really. This was so surreal.

"Am I forgiven?"

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. You, Potter and Weasley saved my neck as much as anybody else's. I am still alive because of you."

She looked at him. He looked really handsome in his crisp shirt, waistcoat and dress robes. His grey eyes were devoid of any malice or smugness. She wondered, if this was the person behind the mask of evil bastard he had been wearing for all those years.

"Yes, you are forgiven."

She smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"I hope you will forgive me for this as well."

He slowly reached out towards her face. After holding it in his hands for a moment he leant closer and slowly lowered his lips onto hers. It wasn't hasty or hard or forced. It was very soft and very gentle. He caressed her mouth tenderly. She was too shocked to do anything at first, but then she slowly shut her eyes and her hands found their way underneath his robes and around his midriff to lie on his back.

Hermione felt like she was walking on a cloud. She had never been kissed like this before. Neither Krum nor Ron had ever displayed so much caring for her in a single kiss. It was like drowning and wanting it. His warm body was touching hers. And his aftershave smelled like fresh grass. It was intoxicating.

When he pulled slowly away she could see something in his eyes she had never seen there before, he cared for what he did to her, what he did _with_ her.

"I have never had the good fortune to kiss a girl like you before." He whispered.

There was the question for an explanation in her eyes. He brushed over her mouth just for a moment before answering.

"You are warm. You are soft. You kiss with your soul not just your body. You taste divinely sweet."

"You have kissed a lot of girls?"

"Enough to know how special you are, Hermione."

She blushed. He tenderly embraced her.

"If I could, I would spend the rest of my life right here with you in my arms."


	2. Something has happened

Draco Malfoy sat at the large table in the breakfast room of Malfoy Manor. He was alone in the huge house as his father was in Azkaban and his mother in St. Mungo's.

He had not been able to find out what exactly had happened to her. He had found her one day unconscious on the floor of the library. None of the healers could say why she wasn't waking up. Though one of them had voiced the concern that she might have ingested a potion called Living Death. As for the reasons, nobody dared to hazard a guess.

He sighed. He was thinking of the happiness he had felt only a fortnight ago. He had found something so wonderful that he still couldn't quite believe it. Something so divine that it had been way past his imagination. She had shown him the one thing he had never experienced before.

A house elf quietly refilled his cup with steaming tea. He thanked her and stirred it absentmindedly. What was he going to do now? What could he do? She had been gone when he woke up, leaving him with a feeling of utter emptiness. He dreamed of waking with her in his arms. Just once. He took his cup and saucer and left for the library.

* * *

Hermione sat together with Ginny in the Weasley kitchen. She had been staying here as there was nowhere else she could go. The house she grew up was empty as her parents were still in Australia. Harry had offered for her to stay with him at Grimmauld Place. She was still thinking about it. There she would have her own space and she would be able to have time for herself as well. Though what Harry's offer had really going for it was the fact, that Ron wouldn't be there all the time.

She had been trying to behave just as usual, but she knew that she was loosing on that front. So far Ron hadn't said anything, but she knew that it would be only a matter of time. Before the graduation they had been thinking about persuading his parents to let them have to top two rooms at the Burrow. As their sort of engagement flat. It hadn't happened so far. She slept in Ginny's room not Ron's.

She was suddenly aware that Ginny was waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?"

"I have been trying to talk to you for the past ten minutes! What is it with you?"

"What do you mean?"

The younger witch got up and motioned the older one to follow. She did. They went into the orchard and sat underneath a tree.

"Hermione, I am not blind you know. I can see, that something is wrong."

"Everything is just..."

"Hermione! Don't even try."

She was silent for a long while. It took all her courage to finally confess to her friend that something had happened.

"You know, that you were complaining I had suddenly vanished from the party at Hogwarts?"

"The Graduation Party? Yes, why?"

Though it was written all over her face that she was suspecting what was going to come next.

"Well, I wanted a bit of fresh air. I needed to just get away from it all for a while. So I went to to one of the secluded courtyards at the back of the castle. It was really peaceful there and then I heard footsteps. I thought that it would be Ron looking for me. He would have come and embraced me like he normally does. This person just stood behind me. So I turned round."

"And?"

"It wasn't Ron."

"I guessed as much. Who was it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why ever not?"

"You wouldn't believe me, if I did, Ginny."

"It was a guy though?"

"Yes."

"And you knew him?"

"Yes."

"Was he handsome?"

There was a pause.

"If I am honest, yes, he was very handsome."

"A Griffindor?"

Another long pause ensued.

"No..."

Ginny just stared at her. Not a Griffindor?

"Come on, tell me!"

"No, Ginny."

"Why not? I'm your best friend!"

"Because you are my best friend I can't tell you. You would know and then it would be awkward for you being around Ron and Harry."

There was some weird logic in there somewhere Ginny reckoned.

"Okay, don't tell me who he is, but do tell me what you have done with him."

"Why do you think we have done anything?"

"Are you kidding? I can see it when I just look at you. You have changed literally over night."

Hermione sighed. She found Ginny far too observant right now.

"He kissed me."

"Must have been one hell of a kiss."

A nod was the only answer.

"You are kidding, right?"

"No. That was the most wonderful kiss ever."

"Wow! I need to found that guy and try him."

"Don't you dare! What will Harry say?"

Ginny chuckled.

"Don't worry. Harry is the only guy I'll ever kiss from now on, I promise, but I don't think it was just one kiss, was it?"

"No. He kissed me... when I... when he..."

"Merlin's beard, Hermione! What did you to do?"

She suddenly gasped and held her hands over her mouth.

"You two...?"

Hermione nodded. Ginny just stared at her in shocked silence.

"You really...?"

Another nod.

"I spend the night with him."

No answer or remark was forthcoming after this statement for a long while.

"Does Ron know?"

"Merlin! No! I don't want him to know. We had planed to..."

"Just don't tell me! There are things I don't want to know about my brother."

Hermione sighed.

"Do you understand now, why I consider staying with Harry?"

"Of course, but you should really talk to Ron. He needs to know."

"It'll break his heart."

"If he has any sense he sees it for what it is, a one off."

Ginny had cut right to the heart of the problem, Hermione didn't want it to be a one off! Even so she knew that nothing as wonderful as what happened in that night would ever happen again. He wouldn't want it to happen again. She was sure about it.

* * *

"Ron? I need to talk to you."

Ron was sitting on his bed.

"Sure."

She closed the door behind her. He smiled at her. Her last hopes disappeared that she could do this without breaking the heart of the man she was so close to. She sat next to him.

"I have done something I didn't intended to do and I know it will really hurt you, but I can't undo it."

He looked at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know our Graduation Party?"

"Sure. Were you disappeared halfway through the evening and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"That's the one."

She paused.

"The reason, that you couldn't find me was that I was..."

She paused again.

"I was in one of the courtyards and somebody found me there..."

He just looked at her. An unnervingly calm expression plastered over his face.

"Ron, I'm so sorry, but he kissed me."

There was no reply forthcoming. She looked at him. His face was surprisingly flushed. This was not a reaction she had anticipated. Why was he blushing.

"Ron?"

He took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I have kissed another girl in that night as well." He murmured.

Her jaw just dropped.

"You did what?"

"I had too much firewhiskey while waiting for you and then I went looking for you after all. Only I found Parvati. She was crying and I tried to comfort her. After a while she calmed down and she sort of kissed me."

"Sort of?"

"Well, it was a bit strange. As if she was kissing me, but not really me."

"You mean, she was thinking of Merlin-knows-whom while kissing you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

At least she knew that her man had only been thinking of her while _they _had been kissing.

"Seems we both had a rather heavy evening." He muttered.

"Seems so."

She was wondering.

"Do you spend the night with her? I mean did you do anything else than kissing?"

A very short nod was the only answer to that. For a moment this situation felt as surreal as the night with _him_ had at first.

"So you have slept with Parvati?"

"Yeah."

"And are you two now considering yourself a couple or something?"

"More _something_ than anything else really. She is still together with a Ravenclaw, but she's going to break that off so we can be together."

Hermione was not sure, if she should be relieved or not. She wouldn't break Ron's heart after all. They both had found other people to spend the night with. Though in his case nobody would be wondering why she was his girlfriend. It would be regarded as just one of those things. She on the other hand... Nobody would understand what she had done and especially not with _whom_ she had done it.

It had felt like the right thing to do. Deep down she knew that she would do it again. It had just been too exhilarating. She had never felt so free or so loved in her entire life. With him she had been alive.

She sighed. Ginny had been talking of a one night stand. For her it had been so much more.

* * *

It was two weeks later that Harry found Hermione with a rather sick expression on her face in his kitchen in Grimmauld Place. She had decided to stay with Harry while she was talking to the Head Healer in charge of training at St. Mungo's.

The young wizard was watching his friend for a while before he decided to say something.

"Hermione? What happened? You look sick."

She looked at him. There was sheer horror written all over her face. He stared at her.

"What happened? Have they rejected your application at St. Mungo's?"

She shook her head. He sat next to her on the bench. Gently rubbing her back he waited for her to speak. It took a while until she did.

"I don't know, what's happening, but I feel just so sick. My stomach seems not willing to keep anything down. I have been sick twice at St. Mungo's alone. The healer was rather concerned about it."

"I would be as well. Have you taken a potion for it?"

She shook her head.

"I was told that it would be better to just let it pass without taking anything."

"The healer said that?"

She nodded. That didn't make any sense.

"Why would he do that?"

"I have no..."

She suddenly looked at him with wide eyes before rushing from the room. Harry watched he run from the kitchen.

"Kreacher?"

The house elf appeared out off nowhere.

"Has Hermione been sick, while I was gone?"

"Yes, Master, Miss has been sick nearly every day since she came here."

Harry's brows narrowed.

"Thanks, Kreacher."

The elf bowed and disapparated.

'She has been sick every day? What's going on here?'

When his friend re-appeared ten minutes later she looked even worse than she had done when he first saw her.

"Hermione, Kreacher told me you have been sick every day. Have you been poisoned or something?"

She sat back on the bench and let her head sink on the tabletop.

"Harry, I really don't know what is happening. I feel just so horribly sick all the time. It doesn't seem to ever stop."

"And that healer didn't give you anything for it? What kind of healer was that? A Muggle one?"

She could hear how concerned her friend was for her.

"I don't know."

Harry sighed.

"Come on, you need to lay down. Kreacher can get you some tea and some of his fantastic water biscuits. That should settle your stomach down."

He waited for her to move. She didn't. He tried to see her face. Her eyes were closed. She seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Kreacher." Harry called softly.

"Yes, Master?"

"Please make some tea and bring it up with some water biscuits to Hermione's room."

"Yes, Master."

He bustled off.

'Mobilicorpus or not Mobilicorpus, that's the question.'

He decided against it and instead pick up the sleepy form of his friend and carried her upstairs.


	3. Why has it to be him?

**A/N thanks for the reviews - much appreciated!**

**Somehow this story isn't following as easy as some of the others, so updates might be a bit wider spaced out. Any suggestions welcome!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Hermione was sitting in Harry's kitchen and looked, as if she hadn't slept for a week. Which wasn't that far off from the truth. The last three days she had been crying herself to sleep. She didn't want to think about what she knew to be the truth. Her life was over. She wouldn't be able to do the healer training. She wouldn't be able to do the travelling she had dreamed about doing. Would she ever get her parents back? What would they say, when they found out about her behaviour? In just one night she had lost all her dreams, all her hopes and any happy future she had ever imagined she would have.

"Hermione?"

It was Harry calling form the hall.

"In here."

He swept through the door with a big smile and hugged her. It was only then that he saw her face.

"What... has... happened?"

She just looked at him. There was despair written in big letters all over her face. He sat next to her.

"What has happened, Hermione?"

"It's all over." She simple stated.

"What do you mean? _It's all over._"

"I can kiss my future goodbye. Anything I have planned is not gonna happen. Nothing of it."

"Why?"

"You remember me being sick all the time?"

"Has that settled down? Or do I have to have a _word_ with that Head Healer?"

"You are not the most worldly person, are you?"

He glared at her. What was that suppose to mean.

"Has anybody ever told you why women are being sick all the time?"

"They are ill?"

He felt a bit stupid. What was she on about?

"They are pregnant."

There was no reply or reaction from him for the next five minutes. He just sat there and stared at her.

"I thought, that you and Ron wanted to wait? That is at least what Ron told me."

"It isn't Ron's."

A very simple statement which in Harry's case surpassed the stunning capabilities of Stupefy by quite a bit.

"You are... Are you sure? I mean, really sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"And..."

He felt the urge to say something, but there was nothing he could think of.

"I know, I am missing something here. You haven't... done it with Ron?"

"No."

"And you are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Hermione, even I know that you need some male input for that."

"Yes, Harry. Male _input_ is the right way to put it."

"So you slept with... Whom?"

"I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me, if I did."

"Try me."

"Are you really sure? It might be somebody totally revolting."

"What? Like the ferret?"

She cringed and he noticed.

"Tell me, you didn't! Not with him!"

She just looked at him. He groaned.

"What has he done to you? Has he drugged you? Raped you? What?"

"He was very sweet."

"_Sweet_?"

He would have described Draco Malfoy with quite a range of words. _Sweet_ wasn't one of them.

"You are telling me, that the bastard seduced you? By being _sweet_!"

"He didn't seduce me."

"So, what did he do?"

"He cared for me. He made me feel special."

Harry buried his face in his hands. This was NOT happening!

"Does Ron know?"

"NO! Nobody knows. Only you. And I would appreciate it, if it stays that way."

"What about Malfoy? When are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not going to."

The young wizard was hoping for a moment that this was going to turn out to be just one of the more bizarre nightmares in his repertoire.

"Hermione, you have to tell him that he is going to be a father. Despite what a lot of guys say, that is the one thing they really want their girls to tell them about."

"I am not his girl. I haven't seen him since... Well, since that night."

"When was that anyway?

"The Graduation Party."

"Oh, when Ron was looking for you for ages and then disappeared himself?"

"That's the one."

He sighed.

"So, you are having Malfoy's baby and nobody is supposed to know about it. Call me a bit simple, but how are you going to hide it? It'll be obvious sooner or later."

"I don't know yet. He wont know anyway as we don't move in the same _circles_. As for Ginny, Ron, the Weasleys and all the folk I know... I have no idea."

She looked at bit defeated. He put his arm around her.

"I'll be here for you. You can stay here for as long as you like. Though I still think, you should tell him."

"He might want to do something stupid."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

Harry had the distinct impression, that she was afraid of him possibly wanting her to stay with him because of their child. She would never do that. She wouldn't stay with a guy just for the sake of a child. Hermione wanted love, a home and a real family. He had sometimes wondered how she could be so smart without being able to realise, what would make her truly happy.

He sighed. It had been a long day and it had just gotten even longer.

* * *

The weather was warm and he was sitting on the patio with his tea and morning rolls. Having breakfast out here was really pleasant at this time of year. He just wished he wouldn't have to have it on his own.

Draco Malfoy had had to confess to himself a long while ago, that he missed her. He missed her laughter, her wit, the way she made him feel. Right now all he felt was utter loneliness. Every morning when he woke up he had for an instant the hope she would be there with him. She never was. Never would be.

He didn't want to think about her. He tried his very best to drown his longing in his studies, without much success. She was constantly in his thoughts. The way she had felt as he had run his fingers gingerly over her naked body. How she had sighed his name into his tousled hair. The feeling as he... He groaned. This was getting him nowhere!

'Get a grip!'

He had been secretly watching her all during the last year they had been at school together. He had hardly spoken to her, but he had seen her act around other people. He had seen for the first time her kindness, her courage and that she was fiercely loyal. Her wit made him smile, especially when he heard her lecture Weasley on several occasions. He would have loved to have discussions about all sorts of things with her. He would have enjoyed to match his knowledge and debating skills to hers.

And to his utter astonishment she had turned out quite pretty in her own way. Pretty in an understated way. She wasn't flash, she had a natural elegance about her person.

During this last year he had fallen in love with her. He loved the one person that would never love him back.

* * *

The following Monday Hermione started her healer training after all. Harry had had _words_ with her about not starting something she had been looking forward to doing so much. He had been right, she loved it. It was challenging and there was a lot of studying involved, but she got stuck right in and whenever Harry saw her, it was with her head in a book. She seemed to have gone from learning anything there was to learn in school to do the same thing in her training.

There were moments in the first week when he was wondering, if he should tell Ginny about what he had found out. He dismissed it. He didn't want to go behind the back of his best friend. She would tell Ginny when she was ready to tell her.

Ron was another concern. He saw him when he was at the Burrow to meet Ginny. Harry couldn't quite understand, why he and Hermione had suddenly stopped being a couple. Had she told him? Did he know that there had been somebody else? Even so it had been only for this one night. Why was Ron not interested in fighting for her? It had taken him long enough to notice that she had been in love with him for ages and now he just let her go?

He groaned. Why was it all happening now? It should have been their start into a bright future. A future without the thread of Voldemort and the promise of all things being possible.

He heard Kreacher shuffling about behind him in the kitchen.

"Master wanting diner?" he asked.

"Yes, Kreacher, that would be great. Where is Hermione?"

"Miss is in the drawing room."

"What is she doing? Studying?"

"No, Master, she making sobbing noises."

"What?"

Harry jumped from the bench he had been sitting on and headed upstairs.

Right enough, he found her on the couch in front of the fireplace sobbing into a cushion.

"Hermione?"

She looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy. She must have been crying for quite a while. He sat next to her, gently putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What has happened?" He asked softly.

She pointed to the Daily Prophet, that was lying in front of her on the coffee table. There was a photo of Draco and an article about him with the headline _Malfoy heir turning into a hermit._ Harry pulled the paper a bit closer and started reading.

"_Draco Malfoy, 19, the heir to the Malfoy fortune and most eligible bachelor in the high society of the wizarding world has declined any involvement within the circles his family has been engaged in for generations._

_Mr. Malfoy has been rarely seen in public in the last month. Voices of concern for his well being have been raised by his contemporaries. All our attempts to contact the elusive wizard have also been in vain. He has shut himself away in the family home, Malfoy Manor, which is set in beautiful grounds in Wiltshire._

_Miss Parkinson, a close friend to Mr. Malfoy, is most concerned about his obvious lack of society engagements. She was overheard saying that she thought the loss of his mother had been hard for him. Mrs. Malfoy had been admitted to St. Mungo's shortly after the Graduation of her only son in June. There has been no comment from the Head Healer about her stay there._

_Miss Parkinson also let slip, that she thought something untoward might have happened to her dear friend at the Graduation Party as he has been reclusive ever since..."_

He put the paper down.

"Hermione?"

She had started to sob again. He just tried to comfort her as best he could.

'Why did it have to the ferret of all people?'

* * *

A few days later Ginny arrived unannounced at Grimmauld place. Kreacher let her know that Harry would not be back before 8 pm, but had been instructed to make her diner when she arrived. She thanked the house elf and let him know that she would like some diner.

She had gone up to the drawing room and found Hermione's books and scrolls sprawling all over the coffee table. She smiled to herself. She hadn't seen that much of her friend lately, but knew that she enjoyed her training very much.

She glanced over the open books and found one half hidden underneath some parchments. She pulled it out and only then realised, that it was Hermione's diary. She frowned and then started to read.

_27. June 1999  
__I still can't believe that I have slept with him! **Him,** but he was everything I could have wished for in a guy. Gentle, caring, considerate and simply lovable. I had been dreading Ron a bit in that respect, but he was just perfect. How can it be that he of all people is so... so... wonderful?_

_29. June 1999  
__I feel so lonely! I miss him! Him of all people! To be in his arms was just so peaceful. Like nothing could touch me there. Why had it to be him? Why is he all warm and loving and Ron has never been like that?_

_02. July 1999  
__I have dreamed of him again! We were in our room and he held me and made love to me!I t was so... wonderful! I want to do that every night!_

Ginny blushed. She knew that she shouldn't be ready her friends diary, but this finally told her how much that one night had affected her. Had it really been a one-night stand? Not were Hermione was concerned obviously.

She leafed forward through the pages.

_17. July 1999_

_I have been to see the Head Healer in charge of training in St. Mungo's and he accepted me straight away! I'm going to be a healer!_

_19. July 1999  
__I've been sick so much this week and I don't understand why! Doesn't make any sense!_

_21 July 1999  
__Oh, Merlin! I don't want this! I don't want it! Why is this happening? WHY NOW! What has he done to me! AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

What was that all about all of a sudden?

_23. July 1999  
__Harry knows! He knows! What am I going to do now? He wants me to tell him. I can't do that! He would just smirk and tell me it's nothing to do with him. Probably call me every insult he can think of. Please, Merlin, just let it NOT happen to me. It was only this once!_

What did Harry know? And whom was Hermione to tell what exactly?

'That comes from reading other peoples diaries! You shouldn't do that!'

Ginny put the book back to where she had found it. The clock over the mantlepiece told her that it would be another 45 minutes before Harry would come home. She would just sit here and relax and maybe trying to figure out, what Hermione had been on about in her diary. What did Harry know?


	4. He's not going to want me

It was the 31.7.1999 and Harry's 19 birthday. Hermione and Ginny had planed a big party for him. They had invited all their friends and arranged a big buffet in the ballroom of Grimmauld Place. They had been begging Kreacher for days NOT to tell Harry about what they were planning. He had finally agreed, if he could do the dessert as Mrs. Weasley was preparing the main bulk of the finger food.

Now they were all gathered and enjoyed the opportunity to just have a party. With the knowledge, that nothing would break up the festivities like had happened with Bill and Fleur's wedding.

All the Weasley men had brought their respective girlfriends and wives and Ron even had brought Parvati. Who had been a bit nervous at the beginning, but then had found that Hermione was fine with her being with Ron. She even had given the other girl a big hug and smile.

Ginny had not been quite as forthcoming, but she reckoned that is wasn't only Parvati's fault. Her brother had as much to do with it.

Charlie's girlfriends turned out to be a slender, brown haired girl, that had grown up in Hogsmead. Nobody would have had her down as a dragon tamer, but that was what she was. Charlie chuckled as he explained to George, that she only looked so harmless. He had seen dragons look at her with dread should they have crossed her. They had both a good laugh at that.

Hermione sat at the back of the room with a large glass of pumpkin juice as Ginny came over with a rather odd expression on her face.

"What's happened, Ginny?"

"Oh, hm... Harry just asked... me."

Hermione smiled at her friend.

"What has he asked you?"

And then she realise what must have happened.

"He really did?"

Ginny nodded. Hermione beamed at her. She hugged the younger witch tightly.

"That's great. When?"

"Just now."

"Wow! I'm so happy for you two."

"You know, it's probably because of you, that he has done it."

"What do you mean?"

"If you hadn't told me to just let him figure it out and stay close enough for him to know, I am there, he would have never noticed me. Not as a girl anyway."

She smiled a heart warming smile.

"Well, I don't know..."

"Oh, shush!"

They saw Harry walk over to the big fireplace and cling against his glass.

"My cue."

Ginny walked over to him. Grinning. Everybody was looking as Harry lay his arm around her shoulders and hers went around his waist.

"This might be a bit of a surprise, but Ginny has been the girl in my life since 6th year and even so I sent her away, because I had to defeat Voldemort, she has never really left me. That is why I asked her to marry me. And she said yes."

The was clapping, cheering and congratulations all round.

Hermione slipped from the room. It pained her too much to see her friends so happy, knowing she would never again find the happiness of her night with Draco. Tears were rolling over her cheeks as she closed the door to her room and locked it.

Leaning against the inside of the door she sobbed.

"Draco!"

* * *

There was a soft knock on Hermione's door.

"Hermione? I know, you are in there. Come on, I need to talk to you."

It was Ginny.

"I don't wanna talk."

"Yes, you DO!"

The key turned in the lock and moments later the youngest Weasley entered the room. Her friend was lying on her bed. Her tears had long ceased to fall, but her eyes still showed the tell tale signs.

"What is it, Hermione?"

Ginny sat next to her on the bed.

"You and Harry... you looked so happy. You are going to spend your life together."

"Yes. And one day you'll find this special someone as well."

Hermione shook her head.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't you find yourself a guy?"

"I already found him." She whispered.

"Great! Who is it?"

There was only silence instead of an answer.

"Is it that guy from the Graduation Party? The one you spent the night with?"

This time there was a confirmatory nodding.

"So you go and find him. What's the big deal?"

"He is not going to want me."

"Why not? If he is only half as bright as my dense brother he'll make sure, you never leave his side again."

"Ginny, you don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, for Merlin's sake!"

"We will never get on. We never did at school. And then there is..."

She hesitated.

"Oh, what now?"

"I am pregnant."

"You are..."

Ginny looked at Hermione with an expression that showed her utter shock and surprise.

"From that one night?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sweet Merlin!"

"I can't..."

She started crying again. The arms of her friend hugged her tightly as sobs were shaking her body.

'This must be what Harry knows and she has to tell _him_.'

It suddenly made sense what she had read in the diary. She blushed. She shouldn't have read it nevertheless.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry, Ginny, Ron, Parvati and Hermione were sitting in the drawing together. The other guests had left by then. Conveying their best wishes for Hermione whom she assumed to be unwell and that this was the reason she had left the party early.

Hermione looked from one of her friends to the next until she reached Parvati.

"We have shared our secrets in the past with each other and as you are now with Ron you'll have to keep our secrets, if you want to be part of the inner circle so to speak.

Parvati nodded.

"Okay. I have to tell you all something and you must swear not to tell a living soul about it. Not until I say it's okay to speak about it."

They all looked at Parvati, who swore she wouldn't tell anybody.

"I have found somebody that was so wonderful that I can't believe it really happened, but it did. He is gone and don't ask why or where."

She looked at Harry for a moment. He nodded ever so slightly.

"I am going to have his baby. So I need your help to keep this under wraps. I don't want the Prophet to find out."

Ron and Parvati gasped.

"You are pregnant, Hermione?" The fellow Griffindor asked with a shocked expression.

Hermione nodded.

"Who is the father?"

"That is of no consequence. I know and our child will know. Nobody else needs to know."

* * *

"Newspaper, Master."

The house elf handed Draco the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. He sat yet again alone on the patio for breakfast. The pining in his soul for her had been growing by the hour and he wasn't sure, how long he would be able to go on the way he had for the past weeks.

He opened the paper and froze. There on the front page were photos of Potter, the Weasley girl, Weasley, one of the Patil twins and Hermione. He looked at her picture. It had been taken shortly after the battle of Hogwarts. She smiled, even so a bit warily. It warmed his heart to see her photograph. This was the first real image he saw of her since their night together. He of course didn't possess any photos of her. Now he could look at her at his hearts content. He smiled and gently run his fingers of the paper.

Then his gaze fell onto the headlines.

_**Romance is blooming for our war heroes**_

_an exclusive from Rita Skeeter_

Frowning, he started reading.

_As we have just found out that there is romance engulfing our much loved war heroes. Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort, has asked the sister of his lifelong friend Ronald Weasley to marry him. Miss Weasley is the youngest daughter of the Wesley clan and will be looking forward to a life of fame and fortune at the side of the most loved wizard._

_Her Brother, Ronald Weasley, has also found romance after having seemingly split up secretly with Hermione Granger. He is now dating Parvati Patil. There are no wedding plans as yet for the couple, but we think it's only a matter of time._

_The biggest news though is concerning Hermione Granger. She confessed to her friends at a private function, that she had found that special someone and that she was already carrying his child..._

The paper fell from his grip. She had found somebody else! Somebody that wasn't him. She was having this other guy's baby! His world went from happy about seeing her image to utter darkness. The darkness of despair claimed his heart with an iron grip. It had all been a dream. She had never felt anything. Anything at all!

He screamed. The birds scattered in sudden fright and in one sweep he brushed everything from the table. It crashed with a loud clatter onto the stones. He threw his head back and howled like a wounded wolf. Hitting his fits on the table, he was oblivious to the pain of bruised skin, bleeding or even the breaking of the bones in his hands. The pain engulfing his soul was nothing compared to the physical pain.

He yelled for one of the elves and barked at her to bring him a bottle of firewhiskey. She did moments later. He downed half the bottle and then threw it against the wall of the house behind him. It shattered, splashing the amber liquid into a large stain. He found one of the large shard and run the cutting edge hard over his forearms. Red streams of his blood formed within seconds. He let out another ear splitting scream. His life was draining slowly from the deep wounds he had inflicted on himself.

After only a short while he started to feel light headed. Everything seemed to start moving on its own accord. He was just able to call for an elf before he felt the darkness of unconsciousness claiming him.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his office, nursing a cup of strong tea. He grinned. Aunt Petunia would have called it dismissively a tea for removal men not for the refined gentleman. He didn't really care. As long as it kept him awake for long enough to get most of his studies done today.

He had joined the Auror Office straight after school and was now well under way, enjoying every minute of it. Luckily today he had to read up on several regulations and laws and could just sit in the office. He doubted, that he would have been in any shape to do the strenuous physical training they were subjected to.

There was a knock on the door and Neville's head appeared in the door. Harry looked up, hoping it would not be Ron. After what had happened yesterday after Hermione had told them she was pregnant, he could do without a repeat performance.

"Harry. Have you seen the paper today?"

He shook his head.

"What has the Prophet been writing about me this time?"

He knew, that one day soon he would need to rein in this Skeeter woman. She had surpassed herself with that expose about the wedding of Zabini and Parkinson the other week. Intrusive was one thing. Rita Skeeter took it to a completely new level.

"You are getting married and Hermione is PREGNANT!"

"WHAT?"

Harry grabbed the paper from Neville's hands and scanned the front page. He was livid. How did this woman know about what they had been talking about in private? She hadn't been there, had she? He remembered, that Parvati worked for the Prophet, but would she really sell out her friends like this? He wouldn't think so. She was a fellow Griffindor. This smelled more like the work of a Slytherin.

'Malfoy?'

He dismissed that thought. He didn't even know, that it was _him_ Hermione had been talking about. Harry also very much doubted, that Malfoy would be selling his private life in this way. Somewhere at the back of his mind he remembered, that Hermione had been able to get a handle on Rita Skeeter during the Triwizard Tournament. He would need to ask her how exactly she had done that.

"Harry, is it true?"

"I am afraid it is, Neville. Though I can't think how she got these informations. We were alone at my place when we discussed this."

He shook his head.

"Thanks for showing me anyway."

"No problem."

Neville was gone before Harry realised it. He sat on the desk, glaring at the images on the front page. He had to do something about this evil gargoyle! And fast!

He was about to get back to his studies, when he realised who else would have been reading the article. He groaned. Hermione better be prepared to answer some tough questions once _he _tracked her down.


	5. That woman stops at nothing

**A/N thanks for the reviews and comments, much appreciated!**

**Here now the latest chapter!**

**ENJOY and REVIEW**

* * *

Hermione arrived at St. Mungo's a bit earlier than she needed as she had thought she might go through some of her notes and prepare for today's lessons. They would be shown round the wards, that were used for the more unusual cases and the long term patients.

She walked slowly away from the apparition point her eyes on her notes. It took her a moment before she realised, that there were hushed whispers around her. There seemed to be a sudden buzz in the air. She looked up. And saw several patients, visitors and healers stare at her. She gazed around, conscious of the attention she was receiving. What was going on?

She tried to ignore her surroundings and got into the first lift that opened as she reached them. There was an elderly looking witch in the lift with her. She was reading the Daily Prophet. After a moment she folded the newspaper and caught sight of Hermione.

"Oh."

Her eyes wide, her mouth open. Hermione looked down at her dress to see, if she had spilled anything onto it, but it was spotless. Then she found that the other witch had got hold of her hand shook it and smiled widely at her.

"Congratulations, dear, congratulations! Well done! We need young witches like you. Prepared to show the world where our future lies."

The doors opened, she waved and was gone before the now seriously concerned Hermione could ask what was going on.

* * *

Ginny was standing next to Harry's desk while trying to cool down. The colour of her face was nearly matching the colour of her hair. She was livid. Absolutely livid.

"If I get every hold of this..."

She seemed to think of an insult strong enough to describe Rita Skeeter, but failed.

"I know, Ginny. I don't really care that our engagement has made the front page of the Prophet, but to expose Hermione's love life, or lack thereof, is just beyond anything one human being should be doing to another."

"How did she get that information anyway? It was only us five in that room!"

"I have no idea, but I will make sure I'll find out. In our 4th year, during the Triwizard Tournament, we had the same problem with her as well. I remember that Hermione found out, how she did it. How that Skeeter woman got her information. I just can't remember."

"Then we need to speak to Hermione as soon as possible. Does she know about this?"

"I have no idea. The paper owl only comes round Grimmauld Place around lunchtime. The paper is there when I get home. I didn't know, when I came in this morning either. It was Neville that stopped by and showed me."

"Have you spoken to Ron?"

"He hasn't shown up. I would have thought, you know where he is."

She frowned.

"He came home with me last night, but I don't know, if he left before me this morning. He wasn't at breakfast."

"That's strange."

"Yeah, he would never miss a meal."

They were lost in their own thoughts for a moment as Parvati burst into the room. The door was banging against the wall so hard that it would have hit her squarely in the face had she not been so quick to storm into the room.

"You have seen this? Have you seen it?"

She shrieked in Harry's direction.

"I told him! I bloody well told him!"

Ginny closed the door slowly before asking.

"What did you tell whom, Parvati?"

"I told Ron! He should have never gone to that so called _job interview_!"

"What job interview? He is in Auror training with me. He has a job."

"I knew, there was something fishy going on. I knew it!"

Ginny put her arms around the fellow Griffindor.

"Calm down and then tell us, what has happened."

Harry got up and they made the other girl sit down in his chair.

"It all started about a week ago, maybe a bit longer. Ron was suddenly changed. He didn't really smile any longer. He didn't show up, when we had agreed to meet up. He nearly punched a guy in Diagon Alley, because he asked my for directions. That is not the guy I have been at school with for all those years. That's not him."

Harry thought about that.

"Which could mean that he is either under the Imperius Curse or somebody is using Polyjuice potion to impersonate him."

"There is also the possibility that he has just lost the last of his marbles." Ginny added grimly.

"No. There is too much purpose behind this all."

"Parvati, what have you guys been doing the day or so before he started acting strange?"

"We met in the Leaky Cauldron after work. I had brought a box of chocolates, I had been given at work. I went to the loo and when I came back, he had devoured the whole box!"

"That sounds like Ron." Ginny interjected.

"Yeah." Harry agreed.

'A box of chocolates...'

The young wizard was starting to wonder, if his friend had fallen again victim of laced candy as he had done once before, when Romilda Vane had tried to slip Harry a love potion concealed in a box of chocolates.

"Parvati, who gave you that box of chocolates?"

"It was a _well done_ kinda gift from the other girls in the office."

"Could anybody have spiked them?"

"Spiked them?" Parvati looked horrified.

"Do your colleagues know, that you are Ron's girlfriend?"

"Sure."

"Does Rita Skeeter know?"

"Oh, yes!"

There was something in the way she said it that made Harry take notice.

"Has she been trying to get to you for information?"

"At the beginning she has been after me all the time. Tried to get me to give her some juicy infos about Ron and you all. I told her to f... off the last time she was on about it. What does that woman take me for?"

Her face had a red tinge from her getting more and more worked up.

"A very handy source for all the stuff we wont give her." Harry muttered.

"That woman would stop at nothing." Ginny agreed.

"If she has been using the Imperius Curse, she can write her next column in Azkaban!"

Harry's voice seemed level, but his fiancé could see the rage burning in his eyes.

"What was that about a job interview, Parvati?" Harry inquired.

"That was the day before yesterday. He just said, that somebody had offered him a job working with dragons and that that would be his chance to make it big. I told him, he should stick with the auror training, that his future was here not Merlin-knows-where! He wouldn't listen. He went anyway and then yesterday..." She blushed with embarrassment.

Ron had been close to loosing it after Hermione had told them, that she was pregnant. Harry had dragged her behind himself at one point as he had been concerned for her safety. Later on he had realised how stupid that had been. Hermione knew how to hex somebody like no other. Her repertoire of hexes was extensive to say the least. Though, he had felt compelled to try and protect her.

Harry sat on the edge of the desk.

"So, we know that somebody has got to Ron via the poisoned chocolates, but originally Parvati was the intended target as they were given to her. Somebody wanted to get information about us. Very badly!"

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny looked at Harry, who seemed to be thinking about that.

"Parvati, can you go and tell Rita Skeeter you have persuaded me to give her an interview. Tell her, I want to make sure she gets the facts right this time. Especially about Hermione. We need to make sure, that she somehow retracts that article."

"You are not really going to give her an interview, are you?"

Ginny sounded horrified.

"No! I want to just get my hands on her. And when I do she is going to regret every article she has ever written about us."

"Just make sure, you don't end up in Azkaban yourself! I want to have my husband with me, you know."

He smiled at her.

"Nothing can get me away from you. Ever."

* * *

Darkness. Simple, but somehow soothing. It surrounded him. It felt good. Unassuming, unquestioning, just present. He sighed. He wanted to stay in this unreal place. He didn't have to think here. Or did he? He felt the memories about _that _morning returning and with it came the pain. He felt every fibre in his body tightening. He didn't want to remember. Ever!

The darkness slowly dispersed to be replace by a softly lit room with walls in a pastel hue of orange. He didn't recall any room in the Manor with this kind of colour. Where was he?

"Ah, you are awake again. Good."

He turned his head in order to find the source of the words, that had suddenly intruded his thoughts. There was a healer sitting next to his bed. Which could only mean one thing, he was in St. Mungo's.

"We had been hoping you would be with us a lot sooner and the Head Healer had been considering some... Though never mind that now. You are with us again and that is the main thing."

Draco didn't answer. He didn't want to be here. What was the point? His life had lost any meaning or purpose, so why bother with it any longer?

"We have you listed as Mr. Smith to make sure, that the press is not getting to find you. Though you might want to give us a list of people for us to contact in order to make sure, they don't worry about your apparent disappearance."

There was along pause.

"No one needs to know." His voice was hoarse, his throat dry.

"Oh, I would have expected, you would want to let your friends..."

"NO!" There was a strange force behind this one word.

The healer was taken aback.

"Okay, okay! We will keep your presence here under wraps. It will be only me and a trainee healer that will be attending to you. So there are going to be only three people, who know your true identity."

'Whatever.'

Was all of this of any consequence? No.

"... will be attending to you during the night."

'What?'

He seemed to have missed, what his healer had just explained to him. Oh, well. He shrugged mentally. Who ever was going to sit at his bedside during the night would only see him sleep anyway, regardless of who he or she would be.

The healer left and Draco was alone with his thoughts and the pain in his soul again. Within moments his mind was invaded by memories of him and her together. He didn't fight it any longer, he didn't pay any attention either. He just retreated into the depth of his self and shut out the world and its cruelty.

* * *

Hermione stood in line with two other witches and a wizard as they observed the healing of a young boy with a broken leg. Skele-Gro wasn't used on children most of the times as it was too painful for them. Though there were exceptions, when the bones were shattered or had been otherwise damaged beyond repair. It was all very interesting and she paid attention to what was done and how.

After lunch they would be shown a part of the top floor. There the most complicated patients were housed. She had heard, that there had been quite a few attempted and successful suicides after the war ended as the ones left behind couldn't cope with the loss of their loved ones. She wasn't sure, how she would handle a patient like that. Most of them were considered a danger to themselves and had to be sedated, if left alone for longer periods of time, though the most work was done by the small team of healers specialised in the work with traumatised witches and wizards. They were a very close knit bunch, that seldom mingled with the other healers. Their world at St. Mungo's was rather dark and when they were off duty they didn't mix with the other staff. Nobody really knew, where they spent their spare time, but it wasn't anywhere near the hospital.

"Miss Granger?"

It was healer in charge of their training.

"Yes, Healer Norris?"

"I got the request for a trainee healer willing to take the responsibility of joining the night watch with the trauma squad. As you are the most mature of our current trainees I was wondering, if you would be willing to do it. It would involve you staying with a specific patient during the night. There are always two healers on stand-by, but this way they can get a bit of rest. Any problems what so ever and you call them."

Hermione was stunned. She had just started her training and they were willing to let her do this kind of work already.

"I would like to do that. Though what would be happening to my normal training?"

"You would be starting two hours before your night watch, get your normal training on a condensed one-to-one basis and would be able to study during the night."

That sounded like a real challenge. A challenge she was only to willing to take on. Healer Norris smiled at her.

'Two birds with one stone...'

Unknown to the young witch the healer wanted to make sure, that nobody from the Daily Prophet was able to get to her while on duty. He had read the article. Wondering, if the allegations were true. Only one way to find out...

"There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"The article in the Daily Prophet..."

She just looked at him. No angry outburst, no blush, no reaction he would have expected.

"You have read today's edition?"

She shook her head.

"I see. Maybe you should come to my office."

She followed him, wondering what Rita Skeeter had cooked up this time. As neither Harry, Ron nor she had been willing to give any interviews to that evil excuse of a reporter, she had made up a lot of staff. Getting hauled in front of the Wizengamut several times for slander. Having been convicted every time, but only ever having received a suspended sentence and a hefty fine to pay. She didn't seem to learn.

The small and comfy office was a bit cluttered, but they both disregarded it. He handed her the newspaper. Hermione saw the headline, read the first paragraphs and scowled.

"That evil gargoyle!"

"So, what is actually true this time?"

Hermione blushed instead of answering.

"Miss Granger?"

She looked at him with a desperate look in her eyes.

"All of it." She whispered barely audible.

He looked at her.

"All of it? Where did she get this information? I can't imagine her having been invited to a _personal occasion_ with you and your friends."

"No, she wasn't. I have a nasty suspicion about this. If I am right, she is going to Azkaban this time."

Healer Norris took a deep breath.

"So you are actually pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Which means we will have to make sure, that the physical part of your training is modified accordingly."

He looked directly at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't answer straight away, but he just waited until she explained her motives.

"When I found out, I didn't know what to do. My life seemed to be over. I never thought I would start the training here. It is only down to Harry that I went ahead regardless."

"A cheer to Mr. Potter then. Otherwise I would have lost one of my most promising trainees."

She gave him an uncertain smile. She had to speak to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Parvati. They needed to make sure, that Rita Skeeter finally got her come-uppance!


	6. I am a prat?

**A/N a special thanks to you guys, who are reviewing every chapter! It means a lot!**

**And to xoRetributionox for the inspirational boost!**

**For all the readers that enjoy the story, but haven't reviewed as yet, PLEASE review!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

Hermione found Harry in the kitchen when she came home. He was reading the Daily Prophet. Kreacher was busy preparing diner for them.

"You have read what that gargoyle has written this time?" She asked without introduction.

"Hm-hm."

"Do Ginny, Ron and Parvati know as well?"

"Hm-hm."

She sat next to him.

"Are you okay?"

""Hm-hm."

"Harry! If you say _hm-hm_ one more time..." She threatened.

He looked up.

"I have spoken with Ginny and Parvati this morning at work. Neville showed me the latest scoop of Rita Skeeter."

"I'll report her to the ministry this time!"

"Oh, yeah, I meant to ask you, how did she do it the last time?"

"She is an unregistered animagus!"

"Right."

"So what have you decided to do?"

"Parvati is going to tell her, that I am going to give her an interview. It's going to be in the Ministry. Once she is there she'll find herself being questioned by the aurors."

Hermione stared at him.

"Isn't that a bit over the top?"

"What? Oh, of course you don't know yet. Ron's gone AWOL. Nobody has seen him since he flooed back to the Burrow with Ginny last night."

"Oh?"

"We have the suspicion, that somebody has him either under the Cruciatus Curse or used Polyjuice potion to impersonate him. Parvati has been telling us some stuff that points towards either of these possibilities."

"Why would anybody do that?" She hesitated. "I take that back. That Skeeter woman would do anything to get information on us."

"Exactly."

Kreacher served diner and as they ate Harry filled Hermione in about what they had discussed earlier. There was a length of silence afterwards with both mulling over their own thoughts.

"I have been asked to work on the night watch with the trauma squad today."

"Trauma squad? What do they do?"

"The take care of long term patients, that have been through emotional turmoil and are considered a danger to themselves. Like the witches and wizards trying to end their lives, because they lost their families during the war."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I am going to just watch them sleep. Nothing more. I can do my studies while I do that. It just means that my daily routine is going to shift. When you go to work, I'll come home. We'll see each other in the afternoons, when you come home."

He looked at her.

"Are you sure, that is a good idea? I mean with you being..."

"Harry, I'm pregnant not an invalid. You better start learning that now, before Ginny is catching up."

She grinned at the shocked face of her friend. She hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Ginny is gonna want to wait for a while. When are her trials with the Holyhead Harpies?"

"The day after tomorrow. She is really exited."

"I'm not surprised."

"So you are going to watch suicidal folk sleep. What if one of them is waking up?"

"There are two healers there all the time. If anything happens, I can call for backup."

"Just be careful, okay?"

"Sure, I will."

* * *

"My name is Rhys. There is no healer this or that here. Just first names. So, Draco, I am the Head Healer of this ward. You will have Nico as your assigned healer. He will be working with you during the day. A trainee will watch you at night. And just so you know, she has been advised not to take any lip from you."

He got up and left Draco to his thoughts.

'Brilliant! Just bloody brilliant! Some nitwit is going to bother me during the day and some girl right out off school will be ogling me all night.'

He sighed. He had been here a few days now, but nothing had really changed. As if it ever could. He was till stuck in limbo. His life was still over. She still wouldn't want to be with him. Why would she? She didn't even wait until he woke up the next morning. No note, no owl, nothing. He had been wondering about owling her, but had decided against it. She obviously had regretted their encounter. He could take a hint, when it was this obvious.

"Ah, you are awake, good."

He didn't bother opening his eyes. This was _Nico_ again. The young healer had been talking to him every day since he had woken up in this bed. Draco had never responded to anything. He didn't see the point.

"Tell me about the morning you came here."

Silence.

"You should have some recollection as to what has happened before your elf brought you. Closer to death than life."

Silence.

"You will have to talk to me sooner or later."

He was tempted to say that he didn't, but kept quiet instead. The monologue of the healer asking questions carried on for another 30 minutes. Then he finally got up and left without another word.

Draco sighed. There was only one person that could make him talk and she wouldn't hurry to his bedside any time soon.

* * *

Hermione looked at bit nervous, when she arrived for her first night watch.

"You must be Hermione."

A young man with hair sporting a lot of shades of blond and brown greeted her.

"I am Nico. In this ward it's first names only. That includes the patients."

"Oh?"

"Nico is short for Nicodemus, by the way."

"Nicodemus?"

He shrugged.

"My grandmother's sense of humour..."

"I see."

"You'll get used to using only first names. We have assigned you to the youngest of our patients. He has been here only 4 days, but has given us a lot of grief. He eats only under protest and refuses talking to me. I'm his assigned daytime healer."

"What's his name?"

"Ah, there we have a little problem."

"You don't know his name?"

"Oh, we do. We are trying to keep his identity a secret. If the Prophet gets wind of this, he'll make sure he succeeds the next time."

She knew exactly what he was saying. She knew only too well!

"I have signed the patient confidentiality paper before I came here tonight."

"Has Healer Norris finally remembered to let... Never mind. Follow me."

She did. This ward was quite a bit different from the other ones. Here every patient had a compartment to him or herself. She saw two empty ones before they reached _her_ patient.

"He is fast asleep thanks to a sleeping draught."

"What has been happening to him?"

"We don't really know as yet. A house elf brought him in. He had deep gashes on his forearms, had lost a lot of blood and quite a few bones in his hands were shattered. We had him sedated for the first two days in order to be able to heal him. It is still unclear, if he was attacked and sustained his injuries that way or..."

It was clear what he was trying to say.

"If you need anything just shout and we'll be here in no time."

"Thanks."

"You'll do just fine." He assured her before leaving.

She walked to the top end of the bed and lay the bag containing her books down beside the chair next to the bed. She looked down at the sleeping form of _her_ patient. She gasped.

* * *

Harry sat in his kitchen trying to wake up with the help of a mug of strong tea. It had been a bit late yesterday. Ginny had stayed until after midnight...

He stared at the toast in front of him when Hermione burst in the kitchen.

"He is my patient!"

The barely awake wizard next to her glared with a look that told her clearly, that if Voldemort hadn't risen from the dead, he couldn't care less.

"Harry!" She shook him.

"For Merlin's sake! Hermione! Let me wake up first. Please!"

She stared at him.

"What happened to you?"

"Ginny."

She rolled her eyes and started to say something but then stopped herself, sitting down. Kreacher brought her tea and toast.

"Thanks, Kreacher."

After quite a while Harry chanced a sidewards look at his friend and asked, who her patient was.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I signed a confidentiality agreement."

"Oh. Anybody we know?"

The look on her face said it all. She knew him and was implicating that he, Harry, did as well. He tried to think, not really succeeding. He was still way too asleep.

"So, you are watching somebody we know, who is a patient at St. Mungo's right now?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you were doing night watch for the suicidal squad."

"Trauma Squad, yes, I do. He is one of the patient where they are not sure, if he was attacked or tried to..."

She shivered. Seeing him sleeping in the ward had been a shock to say the least. She had been pondering the implications all night.

"You are telling me, that somebody we know might have tried to..."

"Yes."

"How odd." He said dreamily.

Hermione scowled at him.

"Harry, don't you understand? He has probably tried to do _it_ after reading that article in the Prophet!"

He started to slowly surface to the facts she was was presenting to him. The Daily Prophet had her pregnant from someone special. Who didn't know, that it was his child? Malfoy. He frown. The ferret was in St. Mungo's? It made sense, if he had really tried to..., if he thought, she had found somebody else and was carrying the other man's child already. Which must have happened shortly after he had spent the night with her.

He groaned and then anger started to rise within him. Anger so strong he could hardly contain it. This evil... evil... _something _had probably blood on her hands this time. If it turned out that he really had tried to kill himself, because of her article... She would rot in Azkaban for sure!

"Have you spoken to him? Have you explained, that he is the one mentioned in the article?"

She shook her head.

"Why not? This would have been the perfect opportunity. He would have had to listen to you, if he wanted or not."

"He was asleep."

"Oh. Right."

"They make sure, that their patients will be sleeping during the night."

She saw her friend was pondering the situation.

"I left him a note."

"A note?"

"Yes."

"Master needs to go to work." Kreacher could suddenly be heard saying.

"Oh, right."

Harry hugged Hermione.

"We'll talk this afternoon, when I come home."

She stayed in the kitchen. Wondering, if _he_ would be asleep again tonight.

* * *

Draco woke up with the strange feeling that something important had happened. He wasn't sure, how that could be as he had been sound asleep all night. Realisation struck him that he was clutching a piece of crumpled parchment in his left hand. Parchment? Where did he get a piece of parchment from?

He opened his hand and unfolded the note somebody must have slipped him during the night. Did he have had a late time visitor? The handwriting wasn't one he recognised. The words were not the ones he wouldn't have expected. He read them three times just to be sure, he didn't imagine what he was reading.

_YOU PRAT!_

_What did you do that for?_

He turned the note over. No name. There was nothing that would indicate who exactly it was, that thought him a prat.

Strange.

* * *

"Now, Draco, you can yet again just listen or finally start talking to me."

Nico was sitting next to his bed again. This time the young wizard actually opened his eyes and looked at him. The other man was slightly surprised. That was more of a reaction than he had anticipated he would get.

"Are you going to tell me, what happened?"

There was a long pause. The air seemed to be filled with something nearly tangible.

"I am a prat?"

"What? Why do you think you are a prat?"

The healer was taken aback. What was he on about? Why was he considering, that his healer would think of him as a prat? That doesn't make any sense.

"Why would you assume, I think of you like that? You are my patient. Nothing more. Nothing less."

A stony face was looking back at him. There was no further word uttered. The face turned away in silence.

* * *

"Harry!"

Parvati called from the door. Harry had just come in from a rather tiring assault course. He was still in his muddied and bloodied robes. His boots showed several tears and his left knee was no longer covered by his trousers' cloth as there was a gaping hole in them.

"You look nice." She grinned.

"Yes, well..."

"I got Rita Skeeter all worked up about meeting you. She was somewhat unwilling to meet you here at the Ministry. So, I told her that it was either meeting you here or not at all. She'll be coming here tomorrow morning at 11 as discussed.

"Great!"

There was a grin on his face that was bordering on evil.

"She's not going to know, what hit her!"


	7. You are kidding, right?

**Ada1405 has found a way to get around the glitch, that is preventing a lot of folks from updating!**

**Exchange 'property' with 'content' in the URL and it should work!**

* * *

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews - could a few more folk review please...?**

**I am trying a new approach to writing this story, but somehow it doesn't give me the same buzz I had with the other stories somehow.**

**So, feedback is really appreciated!**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Harry and Ginny were lying on his bed, snuggled tightly together.

"How did the trials go, with the Harpies?"

She beamed at him.

"Great! It wasn't easy, they are all fantastic players, but I managed and got in as a reserve chaser."

"That's fantastic, Ginny!"

He kissed her enthusiastically. His fiancé was going to play professional Quidditch. He was bursting with pride. Ginny grinned.

"It means that I will be traveling quite a bit, though."

He still smiled at her.

"I'll be away a lot of weekends and also have a lot of practice."

"I am going to be on the go for long hours as well, once my training is complete."

"That will take another year and a half."

"Well, yeah. Time for you to getting used to the idea being married to an auror."

Now it was her grinning at him.

"Do you think, we should think about a date?"

"Nae. Not yet. Let us enjoy life together for a bit first."

"Talking about enjoying life, where is Hermione? I haven't seen or heard her since I came here. Where is she?"

"Working."

"It's 11 at night, for Merlin's sake! They can't let their trainees work this kind of hours."

Harry laughed.

"She has been asked to join a special team that is caring for witches or wizards that have attempted to commit suicide. She is doing the night watch."

"Night watch?"

"She is sitting at the bed of a patient and makes sure he or she doesn't do anything stupid during the night. Though she said, they were normally asleep. Sleeping Draught."

"Oh."

"There is only one thing."

"Yes?" Dread was dripping from the word.

"Guess, who the patient is, that she has been assigned to."

"Who?"

"A Slytherin from our year."

"Are you serious? What is he doing in the suicide ward?"

"He has read Rita Skeeter's article and when he added two and two together he very elegantly got five."

"What are you talking about?"

He sighed. He would have to tell Ginny, what had happened. He would most likely need her help soon and Hermione needed a girl to talk to.

"Hermione's baby is also his..."

He held her gaze while the words sunk in.

"You are telling me that she has... with a snake?"

Harry nodded.

"You are kidding! Right?"

He shook his head.

"She... she did..."

He gently kissed her temple.

"Yes, Ginny, she did. She told me that they got together at the Graduation Party."

"Oh, Great Merlin!"

She didn't see that he sighed in relief as she didn't ask _who_ exactly the Slytherin was he had been talking about.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Ministry a bit earlier than usual. He wanted to make sure, that his fellow aurors who had agreed to help him with Rita Skeeter were ready and knew, what should be happening.

Neville Longbottom was normally the specialist for everything related to herbology within the Auror Office, but it had turned out that he had a rather strange ability when it came to interviewing suspects. He had managed to get confessions out of some of the most hardened Death Eaters without even saying a word. Even Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minister for Magic, had been impressed.

Neville would be waiting for the interviewee today.

A Daily Prophet was lying on his desk, as Harry entered his office to check his schedule. His glance fell on the headline.

_Malfoy Heir Missing!_

_A special report by Rita Skeeter_

He picked up the paper and started reading the article.

_We have received the disturbing news that Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy name and fortune, has not been seen for a week now. There was no answer when our reporter, Rita Skeeter, had been trying to get an interview with the elusive wizard. Mr. Malfoy had been becoming rather reclusive lately, but now it seemed he had decided to cut all ties with the world._

_We then received news from a close friend of Mr. Malfoy, Miss Pansy Parkinson, who hinted that she would be able to shed some light on his eccentricities of late. She indicated that his withdrawal from public life was due to his upcoming nuptials with Miss Parkinson. She smiled as she recalled him being busy with the preparations. Asked, since when she and Mr. Malfoy were engaged she held up her hand and indicated, that it was four month already._

_There is the suspicion that he has gone off somewhere to prepare for their honeymoon and will be returning shortly._

_We congratulate the happy couple and wish them all the best._

Harry felt physically sick. This was worse than anything this _person_ had been writing so far. Then he suddenly realised what would happen, if Hermione got hold of a newspaper. This headline would knock the bottom out off her world. She would think of him as the ultimate traitor. Engaged and still fathering a child with her. He sat down, rested his elbows on the tabletop and held his head in his hands.

It was going to kill her! Then he stopped for a moment and thought about it a bit more. He was in St. Mungo's because he had read the newspaper and thought she had found somebody else. How was that making any sense, when he was engaged and should regard Hermione as just another conquest? It _didn't _make any sense.

He looked at it from different angles, but it always came back to the fact, that he had reacted rather emotional to the news, Hermione would be with another wizard. If he had not been sincere with her, he wouldn't have done anything as drastic as he did. So, Malfoy had a soft spot for his best friend, who was going to be the mother to his child. And the witch in question? What was her take on things? Did she feel something for the ferret? He assumed she did, as she hadn't considered, not even for an instant, not having the baby.

The bottom line was they were going to have a child together and both seemed to be having feelings for each other. He would need to talk to Ginny about this mess.

Ginny!

He wrote a quick note, begging her to make sure their friend didn't read the paper.

* * *

Rita Skeeter sailed into the reception area of the Auror Office, as if she owned the place. Her beach blond hair was whirled into a curly arrangement of rather questionable style. The half moon spectacles perched on the tip of her nose. The green skirt and jacket combination looked about two sized too small and her shoes would probably be useful should the need arise for her to stab somebody.

"Name?" The tone of voice of the seasoned receptionist was without any emotion.

Rita Skeeter shot her a dirty look.

"Don't you know me, woman? I am Rita Skeeter, best reporter the Daily Prophet ever had."

"Who is your contact?"

"Contact? What are you talking about? I'm here to interview the most loved wizard of all times. Harry Potter."

There was a pause, when a list was consulted and then the receptionist sent a memo away.

"Sit over there."

Rita Skeeter was taken aback. Did this woman not realise, who she was dealing with?

"I will see Harry right now!" She announced loudly.

"No, you will not. You will wait until you are being summoned like everybody else."

The older woman didn't even look up from her paperwork.

"And don't get any ideas about using your wand. Only aurors can do magic in these rooms."

Shock was written on the face of the person paid best by the Prophet. Nobody had ever talked to her this way without reading their own misdeeds in the next edition. Though this was the Auror Office, if she got into trouble with this lot she was likely to end up in Azkaban.

While she was trying to decide what to do, Harry turned the corner and smiled at her.

"Rita Skeeter."

"Harry! How nice of you to give me an exclusive."

"Well, the truth doesn't upset people half as much as your lies."

A wide smile lit his face. She glared at him.

"Why did you want to meet me here at the Auror Office of all places?"

She followed him along the corridor, lined with dozens of doors.

"It was either meeting you here at work or not meeting you at all."

"Oh." She had forgotten that he was actually in the process of becoming an auror himself.

He opened a door and beckoned her in. She step in and the door closed behind her.

"What the..."

There was a tall young wizard sitting at the table in the middle of the room facing her. His hair had the colour of dark ash and there was a distinct gentleness about his person, but something but Rita straight on edge with this guy. There was an air around him... Not really threatening, but he would probably break her neck without a second thought, if she didn't comply to his wishes.

So far he hadn't said anything yet. He was just sitting there, his hands folded on the table, looking at her. She sat on the chair on the other side of the table from him.

Rita Skeeter was squirming on her seat. The wizard across the table looked at her as if she was some new specimen that had just been discovered.

"Okay, okay! I know, I shouldn't have have used the Polyjuice potion, but they are sooo smug all the time. They deny me any information about them. What am I supposed to do? I need to earn a living."

"Polyjuice potion?"

It were the first words she heart him say. They were spoken quietly. His voice was quite deep. Melodic but with a steel edge to it. She wondered, why they had sent what must be their chief interrogator. He was a master in his art she knew and not even she was able to resist the urge to talk in his presence.

"Well, yes. What would you have done?"

There was no answer forthcoming. Rita Skeeter sighed.

"I couldn't use my animagus form. That stupid girl would have known straight away..."

"Animagus?" There was a frown. "Registered?"

A very long pause stretched between them.

"No! Of course not! How else would I otherwise be so careful around our beloved war heroes."

"They know?"

"Of course they know! Ruined my exclusives from the Triwizard Tournament, did that."

The wizard across the table wasn't volunteering any reply.

"I didn't harm him anyway."

Slightly raised eyebrows.

"He is okay and sleeping in a very comfy bed in the Leaky Cauldron."

"Room number?"

"Four."

She knew, her game was up and this time the Wizengamut wouldn't just sentence her to a fine. This time the game was up big time.

"Do I get a deal? I mean, I have fully cooperated."

The scowl that was the answer to this sent shivers down her spine.

The door opened suddenly and Harry Potter entered.

"Harry Potter! You lured me here under false pretences!"

"Did I? I didn't remember actually promising to talk to you, did I?

She glared at him.

"Watson, Lewis?" He called over his shoulder.

Two rather bulky members of the Department for Magical Law Enforcement appeared and filled the door.

"Could you please take Miss Skeeter down to the cells. She'll be seen by the Wizengamut in the morning."

The two men stood either side of the now shaking woman. A wand was swung with practised ease and she felt her hands tightly bound. She was hauled to her feet and then lead from the room.

"Thanks, Neville! I really don't know how you do it, but you are the best."

Neville smiled and they left the room together.

* * *

After a quick snack with his former fellow Griffindor Harry went back to his office and checked his schedule. Potions. Not really his favourite subject. He could probably thank Snape for it.

He went to the potions room and prepared everything for his assigned practical exercise. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could go back and write the report that was expected in regards to his involvement of finally nailing Rita Skeeter for her the crimes, she had got away with for far too long.

Harry was trying to concentrate and the correct order in which to add the ingredients of the potion that had been set as the tasked for today. He had a funny feeling that he had got it wrong somewhere. The colour was wrong and it wasn't runny but thick as old syrup. Not good. He went through everything yet again and then remembered that there were supposed to be six newt tails in it. About now. He got them and carefully let them drop into the reluctant concoction. The colour turned the heavy green it was supposed to be and he was suddenly able to stir it again as well. He sighed in relief.

An hour later he had successfully achieved the required result and was dismissed to complete his notes on this particular potion.

He hadn't sat in his chair for more than five minutes when Ginny came rushing in. He looked up.

"Hi, gorgeous. What's happened?"

"She has read the paper..."

He looked at her and then groaned.

"How...?"

"She had got one on her way home. I found her in the kitchen. Crying. She must have been there for quite a while as Kreacher looked rather unsettled and told me, he couldn't make her stop. I told him that was okay and I would take care of her. You can imagine what she said in between sobs. Finally she was more ranting than crying."

Harry looked at the open door.

"Have you left her with Olivia?"

Ginny shook her head.

'Not, right...'

"Where is she?"

"St. Mungo's."

"WHAT? What happened?"

"At one point she just stopped talking, looked at me and then mutter that she was going to see him. She had disapparated before I could stop her."

Harry groaned. He hoped his best friend wouldn't do anything rushed.


	8. She's been crying for too long

Hermione stood in front of the ward where she had spent the last night contemplating what had happened. What an utter waste of time!

She pushed the door open and quietly slipped into the ward. Nico came out of one of the compartments. She knew right away that he must have been talking to _him_.

She put his fingers on his lips before he could address her by name. He looked at her bewildered.

"I want to see my patient, but I don't want to alarm him." She whispered.

"Oh? Why do you want to see him?"

"I want to understand what has happened to him."

"He won't tell you. I have been trying in vain so far to get him to talk to me."

"We were at school together. Maybe I have a better chance to get him to talk, as he already knows me."

Nico nodded. That was possibly a good way to try and tackle his total lack of cooperation so far.

"Okay, go ahead. Call me, if you need me. And should he try anything..."

She smiled.

"He won't. Don't worry."

'He hasn'tt enough time left to try anything!'

The older healer smiled at her and they walked over to where Draco's bed was. He smiled at her and then joint the patient in the next compartment.

Hermione stepped gingerly next to the bed and cast the strongest silencing charm she knew. Then she stepped to the side of the bed. Draco had his arms behind his head, his eyes were closed.

She took a deep breath.

"You lying bastard!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

He shot up, looking at her in utter shock.

"I trusted you! I _actually_ trusted you!"

"Hermi..."

"What was it? A bet with your pals? Or a dare? Who shags a mudblood wins?"

"What are you talking about?" He yelled back. "You were the one having it away with me, letting me think it was special for you, too. And then days later you just find yourself somebody else. And get yourself knocked up."

"Don't pretend you actually felt anything for me, you evil little snake!"

"I would have given you my life in that night! I would have done anything for you!"

"Does that include leaving your FIANCÉ?"

He glared at her. What was she on about?

"What are you talking about? What fiancé? I have never had any real relationship, EVER! You are totally insane! Has the special someone already had enough of you? I wouldn't be surprised, if you were going on like this with him as well!"

"What are _you _talking about? There has never been anybody in my life except Ron!"

"That Weasel? You must be joking! Why would you want to have anything to do with that looser? You are too good for him!"

Hermione glared back at him.

"What do you know about it, ferret?"

"I have seen the way he is treating you. He has no respect for you! He doesn't appreciate how clever or witty or beautiful you are. I have seen him with Parvati several times during the last year. And they weren't discussing homework."

"How dare you? Ron is my best friend."

"You don't need any enemies with friends like him around!"

"But the company you are keeping is so superior, eh? Engaged to Pansy Parkinson of all people. That must be an all time low even for you."

"WHAT! Have you totally lost your marbles? Why would I want to get engaged to Pansy of all people? I couldn't stand her at school and I can stand her even less now! Were do you get these idiotic ideas? Was there something illegal in your tea this morning, or what?"

"What are you on about? I read the interview in the Daily Prophet this morning. She has blown your cover. Being so reclusive as you are occupied organising your wedding and now having vanished to..."

She suddenly stopped yelling. He hadn't vanished form the face of the earth to organise his honeymoon as the paper claimed. He was here, in the hospital. So that part wasn't true. Then what about the rest? Was that all a pack of lies as well?

She looked at him. His face was flushed. There was murder gleaming in his eyes. She noticed that he was not wearing anything to cover his torso. After a brief moment of staring at his bare chest she closed her eyes as not to keep staring at him and bit her bottom lip. She had just managed to make at total fool of herself.

Draco wasn't quiet sure, what had made her stop ranting in mid sentence. The silence was eerie though. She was just staring at him wide eyed and with a rather bewildered expression.

Then her eyes stared blazing at him.

"What do you mean, I had my way with you?" She said. Her voice had a threatening quality.

He blinked.

"What?"

"You said, I had my way with you, as if I had taken advantage of you."

"You did!"

"I never! _You _came on to me. _You _kissed me. _You _got me to Merlin-knows-where and had your way with me!"

"Are you saying, you didn't want me to?"

She blushed.

"I didn't think so. You wanted me as much as I wanted you! You can deny it all you want, but we both know the truth, you were just as..."

"I never thought..."

"What? That you would go with somebody like me? That I am human after all? I am, Hermione, I am! More so than you seem to be able to imagine. I have been honest to you in that night. I have never been so honest with anybody ever before! Though I seem to have deluded myself in believing that I could show you a part of me, nobody else has ever seen before. I gave you my heart and my soul in that night. What did I get in return? Nothing! Less than nothing, you found it necessary to find somebody else the next day to get shagged up with."

His breath was ragged.

"I have been hoping to convince you to give me a chance. A chance to proof to you, that I am worth your attention, your kindness, maybe even your love. I have loved you that night, Merlin damn it! I have truly loved you! For the first time in my life, I found something that was worth living for. I found it in you. In your arms!"

His face had a distinct reddish tinge now.

"I loved you, Hermione Granger! I loved you! And you threw it all back into my face."

His eyes were locked onto her. Screaming at her. Making her see how much pain he felt, because of what had happened.

"I honestly thought, that you would want me to be around after what we shared. How delusional have I been. You will never see me as anything but a Death Eater, son of a Death Eater, a worthless lowlife."

She was too shocked to reply.

"Fine! Get on with your life then! I don't want to stand in your way any longer! Be happy with the poor sod, that has fallen for you."

For a moment it seemed, as if she was going to say something after all but a moment later she just run off.

Draco was trying to calm down. His heart was beating like a drum against his chest. He held his breath for long moments as not to pass out through hyperventilation.

* * *

Hermione sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and was only a step away from sobbing. Kreacher had brought her tea and made extra fluffy waffles. She had drunken the tea and eaten the waffles, but she hadn't tasted either. She was just numb.

'_I loved you, Hermione Granger! I loved you!_'

It was sounding like a broken record in her mind. Why did he have to tell her? Why did he have to be so noble all of a sudden? Why couldn't he be just the infuriating prat he had been for as long as she knew him?

Kreacher refilled her cup. She looked at the house elf as he tried a smile. She tried as well, but failed. Her mouth twisted, her eyes shut and she was sobbing, heartbreaking, long wailing sobs. Kreacher shrunk back. Had he been doing this? He didn't want to have the friend of his Master sitting in his kitchen again, crying her eyes out.

With a small _-pop-_ he disapparated.

He left a loudly weeping witch behind that was beating her fists on the table as her tears were obscuring her view.

* * *

"Master must come home! Now!"

Harry looked up from his notes.

"Kreacher? What has happened?"

"Miss is sitting in kitchen again. Crying!"

The young wizard could hear how distressed his house elf was.

"Why is Ginny sitting in our kitchen crying, Kreacher?"

"Not Miss Ginny. Miss Hermione!"

Harry groaned. It seemed, as if things with Malfoy hadn't gone according to plan, if she was crying yet again. What had this monster said this time to reduce his friend to tears?

"Kreacher, I can't come home right now. Go, find Ginny and bring her home to Hermione. She will take care of her."

"Yes, Master." His voice sounded relieved. He wouldn't have to deal with the tearful witch again.

With a small _-pop-_ he was gone.

Harry rubbed his hands over his eyes. What was he going to do? He couldn't have the love life of his best friend or what was going for it right now interfere with his auror training. He needed to concentrate on his studies. Hopefully Ginny would be able to handle, whatever had happened.

He was about to turn back to the parchment in front of him when Ron's face appeared in the door frame.

"Harry?"

"WHAT?"

Ron was taken aback by the harsh response he got.

"Oh, sorry, mate."

"What's happened?"

"Hermione is sitting in my kitchen again, bawling her eyes out."

"Why? What happened?"

Harry sighed. He was not going to tell Ron the truth.

"I sent Kreacher to get Ginny to find out."

"Oh, right."

"What did you want, mate?"

"What? I was just wondering, if you wanted to come for a butterbeer after work. Neville and a few of the others are coming as well."

"Don't know yet. Depends on what Ginny finds out. Count me in, just in case I need to be somewhere else than home tonight."

Ron grinned.

"Will do."

* * *

"NICO!" Draco yelled. He didn't care, if he disturbed anybody else.

Moments later the healer appeared.

"Draco? Has anything happened?"

"Why did you let her in here? Her of all people?"

"..." A gaping mouth was the only reply to that.

"Hermione bloody Granger! Why did you let her in here?"

"She is your assigned night watch. She said, she wanted to talk to you. I advised her that you haven't talked as yet. She was sure, you would talk to her as you two were at school together..."

The younger wizard scowled at his healer.

"What has happened, Draco? What has she said to you, that you are now willing to talk to me?"

There was a deep growl coming from the bed.

"Draco?"

"I am leaving!"

He was in the process of flicking the sheets back as a binding spell hit him.

"You are going nowhere. Not unless I say so."

Nico pulled the covers back over his patient.

"If you try to leave the ward, let me inform you that the doors are charmed. Only healers and visitors can get through. So don't get any silly ideas."

He was scowled at as Draco had to helplessly watch himself being tugged in.

"I will bind you permanently, if you try anything you shouldn't. I have no issues with that. I have done it in the past and I'll do it again."

It wasn't an idle threat.

* * *

Ginny arrived with her hands full of dough, her hair slightly dusted with flour in Harry's kitchen. Kreacher had just grabbed her hand and apparated them without a word.

"Kreacher...!"

The witch was about to give him a piece of her mind as she noticed the figure slumped over the table. Her shoulders were shaking, try sobs could be heard.

Shaking her head Ginny went over to her friend and gently put her arm around her.

"Hermione?"

There was no answer.

"What happened? We were worried when you just disapparated."

"He... he... he..." She didn't managed anything more.

More tears were now streaming over her already wet cheeks.

"Shh! It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay."

The youngest Weasley looked around to see, if the house elf was still around. He was making more tea.

"Kreacher?"

He came buzzling over.

"Yes, Miss?"

"How long as she been crying here?"

"Too long, Miss, too long. Kreacher goes to Master to have him help, but Master sends Kreacher to Miss Ginny to help."

"Thank you."

He was back to his pots in an instant.

'Why did it have to be a Slytherin of all people you fell for? Why a snake?'

For a moment she was wondering, if Ron wouldn't have been better for her, but dismissed that thought straight away again. Her brother was sweet, but not really a match for their friend. She needed somebody she could have a good verbal sparring session with. Ron wasn't the right guy for that. So, who was the mystery man?

She thought about it. There hadn't been not that many males of the Snake House in her friend's year to start with. Carp was dead and Goyle she discounted straight away. Even Ron was a genius compared with him. Zabini? Smart, nice looking and that was as far as she could go. She didn't really know that much about him. No, hold on! He was dating that Ravenclaw girl. She had seen them at the Graduation party together. So, not him either, which only left... She closed her eyes and groaned. Merlin help her friend, if she had really got involved with malice incarnate. Then again, from what she had heard, he was smart and only second to Hermione in school. He had been a Death Eater, also not willingly, which complicated matters, but shouldn't stop...

Her thoughts went to the Graduation Party. She had danced with Harry most of the evening and she had seen how handsome the ferret had looked in his dress robes. There had been quite a few girls, that had been trying in vain to be his date for the evening, including Lavender. She sighed. For a moment she was wondering, if he had actually asked Hermione to go with him, as his date. No, her friend would have told her. So, how did he manage to hook up with her? And where had they spend the night? At Hogwarts? Not very likely.

She glanced at Hermione. The other witch seemed to have fallen asleep.

'Just as well.'


	9. Listen, Malfoy, you git!

Ginny had sent and owl to St. Mungo's to let them know, that Hermione might need a few days off. She had tried to persuade her to come back to the Burrow with her, but her friend had point blank refused. She was not going to get back to the house, where she would be seeing Ron and Parvati all lovey dovey.

For the next three days she just stayed in her room. Kreacher brought her something to eat at meal times and quite frequently she rushed to the loo next to her room to be sick.

On the evening of the fourth day Harry and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen for supper.

"Harry, I am rather concerned about Hermione."

"You and me both."

"What are we going to do? She can't stay in her room forever. She doesn't want to come to the Burrow because of Ron and..."

She sounded at a loss as what to do. The wizard beside her sighed.

"I am not even sure what has happened when she went to see Malfoy. Though whatever it was, it really got to her."

"Do you think, she told him about the baby and he sent her packing?"

"I have no idea. I don't know, how he managed to get her to... you-know-what with him in the first place." Ginny crinkled her nose at the thought.

"She told me, that he had been very _sweet_ to her. He seemingly neither raped, seduced or at least persuaded her."

"What has he done then?"

Harry looked at the witch he loved.

"What would I have to do to get you to spent the night with me?"

Ginny thought about that for a moment.

"Ask me."

He contemplated that for a while.

"What, if that is exactly, what he did?"

"Just ask her?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't she say no?"

"Why would you say _no_ to me?"

She thought about that one.

"Harry, I love you. Which makes it easy for me to say yes and hard to say no."

They looked at each other.

"She has never let on, that she has a soft spot for him, has she?"

There was a hint of worry in his voice.

"I don't think so."

"He has been very quiet all during last year. Kept away from nearly everybody. Though, I have seen him quite often in the library studying." He hesitated. "Actually every single time, I went to pick up Hermione."

"Do you think, that _he_ has a soft spot for _her_?"

"Him? How likely is that?"

"Don't know."

There was a long silent stretch. It was Harry, that finally spoke first.

"You know, he tried to do something rather stupid, when he read that article about us all in the Prophet. He thought, she had found somebody else. He didn't know about the child being his..."

Silence again.

"Ginny, I think, he is serious about Hermione. I mean, if he has spend all his spare time in the library near her, he must have had the best part of our last year at school to observe her."

He blushed.

"I have observed you for quite a long time before..."

She smiled.

"Before you kissed me?"

He nodded.

"What if it has taken him until the Graduation Party to plug up the courage to talk to her?"

"It would have been his last chance."

"Yes, he would set everything on this one last time he would see her, be able to speak to her."

"So, Malfoy has been watching her all year and... what? Fell for her?"

"Why not? Just because Ron was to dense to realise she had always loved him, doesn't mean that he would make the same mistake."

"Assuming you are right, that means the ferret is in love with Hermione. She was persuaded to... with him and now she is pregnant."

"Yep."

"Where does that leave us?"

"With a friend battling raging hormones and morning sickness, as well as the father to the child stuck in St. Mungo's."

"We need to do something. We can't just let them... not get happy together."

"You think, there is a chance for them to be happy together?"

"They better!"

There was silence again between them while Kreacher served a luscious chocolate mousse.

* * *

The next morning Ginny wouldn't take no for an answer any longer as Hermione refused to tell her what had happened.

"Hermione Jean Granger! Harry, Kreacher and I have been quite patient with you the last days, but it has to end and it is going to end right now."

There was no answer.

Ginny sat next to her friend on the bed.

"I know that something has happened while you were at St. Mungo's. Don't try to deny it! We all know! So, what has been going on? Why are you moping about here? Why are you not on your training course? Why are you skipping your night watch duty? Why, Hermione, why?"

There was a small sob. Hermione felt a friendly arm around her shoulders.

"Tell me, please."

"He has told me..."

"Yes?"

"Oh, Ginny! He told me that he loved me in that night. That he wanted me to see a part of him nobody has ever seen. He wanted me to give him a chance. He wanted to be part of my life..."

Tears were streaming over her cheeks.

"Oh, Hermione!"

Ginny hugged her tightly.

"Ginny, he loved me!"

Her throat was closing in dry sobs and hiccups. Her friend gently stroked her back.

'He loved her... loved... past tense...'

"Have you told him, that it is his baby? That there is no other guy?"

A shaking head was the only reply.

"So, he still thinks that you found somebody else and that his child is belonging to somebody else?"

A nodding followed this time.

"Why, for Merlin's sake?"

"I didn't get the chance to tell him." Hermione whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Ginny looked hard at her friend.

"You have never backed down when you had a row with him in the past. You have never let him get away with anything. Why now?"

"He was yelling."

"I bet, you were as well!"

"Well, yes, but..."

"No but... You two have been yelling at each other in the middle of a ward, probably causing more than a bit of a stir and then you suddenly decided that you were not going to tell him the most important news in his life?"

No answer.

"Hermione! Are you sure, you shouldn't be in the mental ward yourself? What you telling me doesn't make any sense. None at all."

"He called me Hermione and when he said that he loved me..."

"You were suddenly sacred witless?"

The older witch nodded.

"Why? The sensible thing to do what have been to kiss him. That would have shut him up for sure."

"Kiss him?"

"You have done that before, right?"

Hermione blushed.

"So, what is the big deal about him loving you? Why does it scare you?"

Ginny looked at the changing expressions on her friend's face.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Came the whispered reply.

"And now you are going to tell him."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"He wouldn't want me now anyway."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

There was a smirk on Ginny's face, that let Hermione groan.

"No, you don't and that is the reason, why you are going to tell him."

"I am not going to humiliate myself in front of him."

"What is humiliating about it?"

"He... he..."

"Right. At least tell him, that the baby is his."

There was no answer. Ginny knew better than to press her further. She would probably have to improvise on getting her to make that confession. Maybe Harry had a good idea.

* * *

The same evening Hermione went back to St. Mungo's and her duties there. Ginny and Harry were yet again sitting together in the kitchen. As she watched Kreacher doing the washing up, the man in her life was watching her.

"What has Hermione said?"

"The ferret loves her. Though, she said that he had said, he had loved her in that night. Loved, past tense. I don't know, if he still does after the row they must have had."

"And Hermione?"

"She does love him and is scared out off her mind. She's not going to tell him."

"And the baby? What about him learning about becoming a father?"

"I don't think, that he'll have a chance with that one either any time soon. Not the way she was going."

"They love each other, they are going to have a child together and they are... the most stubborn people I have ever come across."

"That's it."

"So, what do we do?"

Ginny sighed.

"I don't know."

Harry thought about the situation for a moment and then muttered, "If Mohamed isn't going to the mountain, the mountain needs to come to Mohamed."

She looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

He grinned.

"If Hermione isn't going to Malfoy. Malfoy will need to go to Hermione."

"How do you want to... After _that _row, I doubt he is going to want to speak to her ever again."

"Oh, he will. We'll just need to irk his curiosity and his brains."

"How?"

He smirked. A plan was slowly forming in his head.

* * *

Draco had spend his days lost in his own thoughts. Nico had been trying to get him to speak to him, but he had just ignored him. The wound in his heart was just too fresh and too raw as that he could be bothered with what he regarded as idle chitchat.

He didn't know, if she was still watching him sleep, but he was working on a way to avoid the compulsory Sleeping Draught. Yesterday he nearly managed to get away with not taking it, as his healer seemed too exhausted to remember, if he had taken it or not.

It was a dismal grey morning. He wondered, if he should bother to wake up at all, as he felt a piece of parchment in his hand.

For a moment he was hoping against his better judgement, that it would be a note from Hermione. He opened his eyes and looked at the folded, slightly crumbled piece of parchment. He unfolded it slowly and just stared at it.

_Listen, Malfoy, you git!_

_I am tired of having my house elf finding me at work, begging me to come home, because she has yet again either been sick several times or is bawling her head off because of you!_

_Get your act together and get her out off my hair!_

He grinned maliciously. Seemingly the next bloke in wasn't capable to handle the witch he got himself! He read the note again. He frowned, something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there right in front of him. Something just didn't add up.

He slowly looked at the words. Then read the whole note again and then it hit him. Somebody had addressed him directly, by name. Odd. That would mean, that the new man knew him. How could that be? Nico had told him, they had made sure that nobody knew he was a patient. Somebody obviously did after all!

Whom did he know, that owned their own house elf? Only the pureblood families normally kept them. The house elf was bothering his master at work? Sounded pretty desperate. Which elf would do something like that? Pureblood... house elf... No, he didn't get anywhere with that information.

She was sick several times a day? Sounded, as if she was really ill. Why was she not in St. Mungo's then? Being sick? An unsettling idea started to get hold of his mind. Sick as in morning sickness? He had heard the other Slytherins talking about that one, in fifth year, when one of the seventh years had managed to get herself pregnant shortly before the end of the year. She had been sick all the time. Morning, noon and night actually.

There was only one person _he_ knew, that was pregnant: Hermione! Which meant that she was staying with somebody, who had a house elf and was sick of her being sick.

The next bit became even more unsettling, if he contemplated the idea, that the woman in question was his love of one night. She was crying because of him? Why would she? She had moved on faster than he had thought possible for anybody to move on. At least for somebody that had honest feelings for him.

If she was bawling her head off because of him, did that mean she felt something for him after all? He shook his head. He had no intention to twist his heart into hoping against all hope that she was truly feeling something, anything, for him.

He went back to the pregnant part of the puzzle. Who would be the father? It was neither Potter nor the Weasel as they both had other partners to content with. Which of the Griffindor males in their year would be eligible? Thomas? Finnigan? Longbottom? None of that lot sounded, as if _she_ would be choosing them.

Any contenders from the other houses? Any Ravenclaw? Nobody really came to mind and she had too much class for the Hufflepuffs. So, that only left his own house. One of his house mates? He didn't see that. That was even less likely than her getting together with somebody from the Hufflepuffs.

He frown.

He wasn't left with many other possibilities. Or was he? For a moment he just stared straight ahead. What if... He closed his eyes. Tonight he wasn't going to sleep! He needed to find out for sure.


	10. Remembering

**WARNING! This chapter is _heavy _on the lemon flavour. If that is not your cup of tea, just skip it and read the next one.**

**Thanks as always for the reviews! There is still room _for more..._**

**Enjoy! **

**_

* * *

_**

Harry was standing at the foot of Draco Malfoy's bed, grinning. His invisibility cloak had yet again proven to be the greatest gift his father had left him.

He could see the malicious grin that was showing on the face of the other wizard. Only to be slowly replaced by a frown. He was clearly thinking.

'Come on, Malfoy, give it your best shot!'

It took a while, but the sudden resolve displaying on his past enemy's features gave him away. Either he had already worked out, what Hermione hadn't told him so far or he would make sure, that she told him. Knowing Malfoy, Harry didn't think that his friend had any chance left to hide any longer. She would have to confess, if she liked it or not.

He was just a bit concerned about what might happen afterwards. These two had the combined stubbornness of a herd of mules. Hopefully their feelings for each other would let them see, what was really important and that old animosities should best be left behind.

He turned and left the ward.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Draco had managed to avoid talking to his healer for another day. Sometimes he was admiring the persistence of Nico. He came every day and tried his best to get his patient to talk and everyday he failed anew.

The young Malfoy had his arms crossed behind his head, his eyes closed, lost deep in thought. Too many times he had stopped himself from going back to _that_ night. Now he wanted to see it all again, relive it again...

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_What? Kiss you?"_

_She nodded._

"_Because I have been dreaming about kissing you for far too long. I just wanted to do it, even if it would be only this one time."_

_His thumbs gently rubbed over her cheeks._

"_You are beautiful, Hermione."_

_He saw the lower her gaze._

"_What? Don't you think that you are beautiful?"_

_She shook her head. He smiled._

"_You are. You are the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts."_

"_You just say that. Idle flattery..."_

_He carefully lifted her head so he could look into her eyes._

"_I never ever just say anything for idle flattery, if I love the girl I say it to."_

_Her eyes widened in shock._

"_You... **love**... me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

_He laughed. A wonderful, heart warming sound._

"_I honestly don't know. I just do. I just love you."_

_He had stepped a bit closer, letting his hands trail along her jaw, down her neck, letting them rest on her shoulders. He could feel her shiver._

"_I am not going to kiss you again, if you don't want me to."_

_It was a gamble. What if she said, he shouldn't kiss her again? She didn't. She lost herself in his storm cloud coloured eyes and slowly brought her hands up. She hesitated only a moment, before he felt her soft fingertips at the back of his neck._

"_Shall I kiss you again?" He whispered._

_She closed her eyes._

"_Please."_

_He smiled. He must have done something right some time, if he was rewarded with this wonderful witch. He inclined his head slightly and then dipped down for her mouth. Her lips were soft, warm, delicious. He sighed against them._

_He was stunned as he felt her pulling him closer. He was only to happy to oblige. His arms encircled her waist, closing the distance left between them. She felt wonderfully pliable as she molded herself against his body._

_For long moments he only gently roamed her lips, before deciding that it was time to step up the game. With slightly parted lips he left a searing trail on her chin and down her throat._

"_You are the most beautiful girl I know." His voice felt as smooth as silk._

"_I am not." She protested lamely._

_His cheek brushed hers._

"_Stop protesting. Just accept it."_

_She would have said something else, but he decided to better shut her up and so he traced the outlines of her mouth with the tip of his tongue. She was trying not to softly moan in delighted bliss. He smiled to himself. This was so much better than anything he had ever been able to imagine. For a moment he just rested his mouth on hers. Would she dare kiss him back? His heart skipped a beat as she did!_

_Very shyly she brushed her lips all over his. He couldn't do anything but allow himself to get lost in the feelings she ignited deep within his soul. Nimble fingers wound through his silken hair, distracting him just long enough for her to start nibbling his upper lip. He groaned, trying not to loose control._

_Moments later he felt her angle her head slightly as he had started to explore her. Slowly, he didn't want to spook her, but his worries were unfounded as she reciprocated in style. The world around them stopped existing. Draco kissed Hermione with all the love he had hidden from her for so long. He willed her to feel that she was the only girl he would kiss from now on. Nobody else would ever again be good enough. Nobody would compare to her. Ever again. He was lost to the world and he knew it._

_Her black dress hugged her at all the right places. The sequins on the matching bolero shimmered in the moonlight. He had marvelled at her beauty all evening from afar until he finally realised that he would not get another chance to get close enough to let her know what he felt. And then she had tried to secretly vanish into the night. **He** had noticed and followed her._

_His hands started to explore her body. She stiffened. He broke the kiss slowly to look at her. There was something resembling fear in her gaze. She reminded him of a doe, caught off guard and vulnerable._

"_Hermione?"_

_She just looked up at him. He leant close so that he could whisper in her ear._

"_Don't be afraid."_

_She relaxed. Just a bit._

"_I would never do anything you don't want me to. I would never hurt you."_

_She didn't reply. There was pleading in her eyes now. He tugged a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_You can't forgive me my past. Is that it?"_

_His heart sunk, when she didn't answer. After what seemed an eternity to him she slowly shook her head._

"_You can't forgive me?"_

_She smiled coyly._

"_I have forgiven you a long while ago, Draco."_

_Draco... His mind clouded over as she used his given name._

"_Then what is it?"_

"_Why are you here?"_

_He smiled at her._

"_I am here with you, because this is the last chance I'll ever have to be near you, to hold you in my arms, to kiss you...," he kissed the tip f her nose. "and to be able to dare hope that a dream I have been having for months now might actually come true."_

"_You dream about me?"_

_He blushed._

_'You have no idea!'_

_He nodded._

"_What have you been dreaming of?"_

_He hesitated. Dare he actually say it out loud? This was his last chance. He had to tell her._

"_You being with me. For the rest of my life."_

_She gasped in surprise. Was he **that** serious about her? How could that be and her never having noticed?_

"_Are you serious?"_

"_Yes, Hermione. You are the first thing I think of in the morning when I wake up and the last at night when I go to sleep. You are in my thoughts all the time."_

"_Why have you never told me any of this?"_

_He sighed._

"_With my behaviour in the past... I didn't think, you would want to talk to me."_

_She knew, he was right. Any other day she wouldn't have been just talking to him. She wouldn't have listened to him confessing his dream to her. She wouldn't have taken him serious. She did now._

"_It sounds lovely when you say that."_

"_What? Wanting to spend my life with you?"_

_She nodded._

"_It's true."_

_There was suddenly a mischievous grin on her face._

"_What?"_

_He was a bit alarmed about her sudden change in mood._

"_I bet, you haven't just dreamt about me being with you fully clothed, have you?"_

_He blushed deeply. What was he supposed to answer to that? It was true, though. He had imagined her without her school robes on numerous occasions. Though he was quite sure, that the real person would surpass even his wildest dreams, if he would ever find out for sure was another question._

"_I am just a guy..." He muttered._

_She kissed his cheek._

"_And you look adorable when you blush."_

_He smirked at her. Was she flirting with him? Actually flirting with him?_

"_Tell me, have you ever thought about me? Undressed or otherwise?"_

_The mood was light and she laughed._

"_I am a lady. I couldn't possibly tell you." She replied with mock indignation._

"_Oh, my lady, pray, alleviate my suffering and share your thoughts with me."_

"_But good sir! How could I share ideas of such intimate nature with a stranger like yourself?"_

"_Am I a stranger to you, fair maiden? Let me correct that."_

_He kissed her deeply. Exploring and letting her explore, his hands holding her waist, making sure she was aware of his physical being._

"_See, now you can not regard me as a stranger any longer."_

_She giggled. He smiled. He had never seen her giggle before. It wasn't the giggle of a girl either. This was the giggle of a young woman._

"_There is no hindrance any longer for you not sharing your thoughts about my person with me."_

_She looked deeply into his eyes. Piercing his soul with just this one glance._

"_Well, dear sir, I have you know, that I have been thinking of you, but if you were in a state fit for the public eye or not is to remain my secret."_

_He laughed._

"_Oh, you pretend to be coy, but I know you are of an outspoken nature."_

_She cocked her head._

"_Am I now? What ever have I said to you that was outspoken?"_

_His face seemed to be glowing as he enjoyed this more than he would admit. She was quick witted and he loved her for it._

"_Well, dear lady having remarked in the past about me belonging to the insect family before reprimanding me most severely in a rather physical fashion."_

_He grinned with gleaming eyes at her. She seemed lost for words, but just for a moment._

"_Pray, sir, can you assure me that you are not belonging to said variety of beings?"_

_She grinned happily. That punch was something they would share for the rest of their lives._

"_Oh, maiden mine, I am most certainly the man you should consider to be yours."_

_Her fingers found his lips. She tenderly traced their outlines before he took hold of her hand and kissed it._

"_Hermione, I am yours, if you'll have me."_

_She lay her head against his shoulder. He heard her sigh. A contented sigh. He embraced her, shivering as the warmth of her body reached his._

_'Please! Let me be yours!'_

_He felt a bit silly for sounding so desperate in this thoughts, but he realised, he was. He was desperate for her to accept him._

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes, Hermione?"_

_There was a long pause. The mood shifted. Gone was the lightness and playfulness. She was serious now. He was dreading to be dismissed any moment now. She wouldn't want to be with him. He had been deluding himself in all his lonely nights during the last year._

"_Did you follow me just to tell me that you wanted... wanted to be with me?"_

_His heartbeat quickened. He had sworn himself, he would tell her the truth and only the truth tonight, no matter how painful that would turn out to be for him._

"_I wanted to tell you that you are gorgeous, that I have been thinking of you constantly in the last months, that I fell in love with you, that there will be never again any other girl I could feel any desire for and that I want to be with for the rest of time."_

_She blushed. It took a moment before he noticed._

"_Have I made you uncomfortable? I am sorry, if I did."_

_She shook her head._

"_It's just... you seem to think of me in a rather..."_

_'...sexual way? You bet I do!'_

"_Is that, what bothers you? That I feel... like... that I want to make love to you?"_

_He felt her shiver. It did bother her. Merlin! He realised, that he had no idea about her feelings, thinking or anything else in this direction. Did Griffindor males talk about things like that? Did the Griffindor girls do? He didn't know. The older boys in his own house had always bragged on about their conquests. They might not have named names most of the times, but everybody had known the score. He had been more discreet than most of the Slytherins, but he had been shown the ropes quite a while ago._

_A thought slowly invaded his thinking. What, if she had never been with a guy? He wouldn't have thought that to be the case. Especially as she had been on the run with Potter and Weasley for months. Though Potter had a thing going with the Weasley girl, he was probably not interested. Which only left the Weasel... He felt sick as he thought of him of all people touching her._

_Gently fingers on his cheek pulled him back into the present. He saw her gazing at him._

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes?" His voice was edgy._

"_You have been honest with me, so I want to be honest with you, too."_

_He dreaded what was going to come. He wasn't sure, if he shouldn't just tell her to forget that he had ever said anything. He would leave her alone, if that was what she wanted._

"_I... I have never... been with a guy."_

_She blushed._

_He had been right._

_'Great Merlin!'_

_He wanted to tell her, that that was okay. He understood, that she wanted to find somebody special for that night first. He had been forced to listen to too many chats Pansy felt the necessity of having with him about how special the first night was for a girl. He had always wondered, why she... He pushed the thought away._

"_I understand."_

_He kissed her hair. Inhaling the sweet scent deeply._

"_You'll find that special someone and then..."_

_She looked at him._

"_You... don't want to..."_

_He felt his heart stop. Was she asking him really what he was thinking, she had been asking him? She wanted him..._

_She smiled very shyly at him. His heart was melting under her gaze._

"_You want me...? Are you sure? That is not something... You can't undo it."_

_His mind had gone into overdrive. Clear thought didn't seem to be possible any longer._

"_Do you love me, Draco?" Her words were barely audible._

_He cupped her face in his hands._

"_With all my heart, with all my soul, with all that is me."_

"_Then I want it to be you."_

_He gently kissed her. Like their first kiss it was slow, caring and filled with love. And longing._

"_I want to take you somewhere, where we can be alone. Where nobody can find us. Where you are save."_

"_Where?"_

_He looked wary._

"_Do you trust me?"_

_She wondered, why he wouldn't tell her where he was going to take her. He would have a good reason, she knew. Did she trust him enough to follow him into the unknown? At the beginning of the evening she would have laughed at the thought alone of having this meeting with him, but now... She took a deep breath._

"_I trust you, Draco." Her voice betrayed the fear she was feeling._

_He gently embraced her._

"_Thank you!"_

_Without another word he disapparated them._

_

* * *

_

_The room was dark, lit only by the moonlight streaming in through three high windows. She looked around. There were large double doors leading to some unknown place. Two smaller doors were situated opposite. There was a large desk and a large four poster bed._

_She shivered. He rubbed his hands slowly up and down her upper arms._

"_You can apparate back to school any time."_

_The words couldn't hide the fact of how much he would regret her doing that. Though she appreciated him telling her, trying to make it as easy for her as possible._

_Draco looked at her. Her face was hidden in shadows, but he knew the dread he was feeling could be displaying on her features. He just hoped he would be able to be as good as she deserved. He had never been the first for any girl and it scared him, that he was going to be the first for the girl he truly loved._

_First, he needed to stop any more tension building, so he swept her into his arms. She shrieked. He laughed. She found herself carried over to the bed where he gently lowered her onto the cool silk covers. Her shoes were gently eased of her feet. Draco kicked his own shoes off, he climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her with his hands behind his head._

_Hermione sat next to him, slightly confused. This was **not** what she had expected him to do. She looked back at him. He smiled a very warm, very winning smile as he was padded the covers behind her._

"_Lie down. Get comfy."_

_He held his left arm out for her to use as a pillow. She leaned back and shuffled about a bit until she lay next to him, her head against his shoulder. There bodies touching lightly._

_She closed her eyes. The situation felt utterly weird in a way, but also somehow strangely right in another. Here she was, lying in bed next to Draco Malfoy, wondering what he would be doing next. She sighed. His body heat was radiating of him._

_They just lay there for quite a while. It was Hermione, who broke the silence this time._

"_Can I ask you something? You don't need to answer, if you don't want to."_

"_Okay..."_

_What was she..._

"_You have been with a girl before, haven't you?"_

_His yes flew open. His heart beat increased by quite a bit._

"_You don't have to..."_

"_Four. I have been with four girls."_

_She didn't say anything._

"_And I wasn't the first for any of them."_

_He wasn't quite sure why he told her, but he wanted her to know._

"_How old were you?"_

"_Fifteen."_

_She let that information sink in slowly. Four girls in as many years? The rumours about him weren't true then._

"_You have heard the rumours, I presume."_

_His voice was... shaking?_

"_Yes. How..."_

"_It was Pansy that spread the news about me, that I had another girl every week. I ended it with her after a month. Her kind of revenge."_

"_For ending it?"_

"_Yep."_

_She frowned._

"_Why? Because so no other girl would go near you, knowing you were never serious?"_

"_Something like that. I never was serious about any of them really. You are the only one I have ever truly fallen for. You are my first..."_

_This time she blushed. She remembered her crush on Ron and how that never really got anywhere. They hadn't been right for each other. Was Draco right for her? He seemed to be convinced of it._

_After another stretch of silence she was starting to wonder what he was waiting for. She had thought he would... Courage suddenly soared through her. If he wasn't going to make the first move than she would have to do it!_

_She shifted, propped herself on her right elbow and looked at him. His eyes were closed. Good. She slowly raised her left hand and navigated her fingers to the top of his waistcoat. She found the top button and opened it. Her fingers felt the tremor running through him. The second button. Why did these things have to be so hard to undo? It took her a while, until she had managed to reach the shirt underneath. She lay her palm on his chest, feeling it rise and fall in a slightly erratic manner._

_He didn't move. Fine. Shirt next. She found the collar and the top button was already undone. She got to work on the next one. Why did his shirt have to be the wrong way round? Why were the fastenings on male clothing the other way around from female clothing? Really impracticable._

_After quite a while he felt his skin being exposed to her exploring fingers. He groaned._

_Without warning she felt herself suddenly being turned over and Draco was looming over her. His eyes were shining and his breathing was somewhat raspy, but he didn't seem to notice. He only saw her._

"_Are you sure, you want this? There is still time to change your mind."_

_She shook her head._

"_I want this. I want you." she whispered._

_He crushed his lips onto hers. Letting his tongue roam freely. He moaned into her mouth as she followed suit. His breath was ragged as he pulled back._

"_You are really sure?"_

"_Yes."_

_He rolled off her, got off the bed and found her looking at him._

"_Come on then." There was something in his voice she had never heard before._

_She got off the bed as well. While she was moving towards him, he shrugged out off his robes, put his wand in the the bedside table, got rid off the waistcoat and pulled his shirt from his trousers. To his surprise he felt her warm hands on his chest before he had realised just how close she had come._

_He looked down into her eyes as he slowly pulled the bolero from her shoulders. He leant down, her arms were slightly behind her back, held by the bolero. He grinned. The thought of her succumbing helplessly to him was more alluring than he would have dared to admit. The piece of clothing fell to the floor. He kissed her while slipping the thin straps from her shoulder. Following her arms downward he found her waist, her hips, her thighs. There was something on her right thigh. He realised that it would be her wand. He run his fingers over the fabric of her dress and found the pocket containing it. Slowly dipping in he took hold of it and retrieved it._

_Their eyes met. There was shock in her gaze. He smiled._

"_Don't worry!"_

_Her wand found a place right next to his on the night stand. Nimble fingers detected the zip on her dress and slowly pulled it down. She shivered. Only to find herself moments later locating the buckle of his belt, undoing it slowly. Another row of buttons. There were more buttons on him than feathers on he Hippogryph!_

_She made a sound of desperation and heard him chuckle._

"_If you want me, you'll have to work for it." He breathed into her ear._

_She looked at him with indignation, he just smirked before ever so deliberately moving the fabric covering her delicious body down. She was wearing blue, lace trimmed bra and knickers. He took a step back to just enjoy what he saw, getting his shirt and trousers off while doing so. His boxers were blue as well._

_He stepped up to her again and embraced her slowly, pulling her into his arms. Her body was soft, radiating heat. He closed his eyes, kissing her hair, trying to create a permanent memory of this very moment. The happiest memory of his life._

_Her fingertips started roaming over his back, exploring. He followed her lead and gently unhooked her bra. He closed his eyes, pulled back just enough to remove the piece of clothing from between them before pulling her back against his chest. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck, brushing his lips over her sensitive skin, purring._

_'Okay, Draco, this is it – your once in a lifetime chance!'_

_He nonchalantly let his hands travel from her shoulders over her sides, passing her waist and finding the lace of her underwear. His index fingers looped around the elastic and then he proceeded to tantalisingly slow pulling downwards. She gasped and he kissed her._

_She shivered. There was no going back now... So she boldly got hold of the top of his boxers and slid them over his hips. He sighed into their kiss and then he swept her into his arms. She looked into his eyes, finding them clouded with desire and... love. Her arm snaked around his shoulders as he carried her the few steps back to the bed. He was admiring the sight of her naked body before him, then joined her._

_Propping himself up on his left elbow he started caressing her cheeks, trailing a finger over her chin, down her throat, over her sternum and drummed his way all the way down to her navel. She sighed, a smile playing around her lush lips. Feeling his fingers run gently over her hips, reaching her thighs, heat was pooling within her. He brushed lightly over the inside of her right thigh sending shock waves through her._

_Draco kissed his way along her body and came to kneel between her legs. One arm on either side of her torso he was hovering over her. Her eyes were closed. So he kissed them, followed by the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her chin, but as he was about to move on, he felt her cupping his face pulling him close into a deep kiss. Nothing would be better then to allow her to kiss him forever this way. She tasted of pumpkin juice with a hint of champagne. There was a flowery scent about her he hadn't noticed before._

_He dragged himself away from her delicious mouth and directed his attention to her nipples. He flicked his tongue over them making her wince. Kissing his way south her hands were entangled in his hair. _

_His fingertip ran slowly over her folds, caressing, teasing, having her pushing against them. He was watching her reactions. Finding the nub that concentrated her nerve endings within it had her moan loudly. The sound resonated in his soul. His hand cupped her mound, his palm circled over the epicentre of her desire. He could hear that he was doing just fine so far._

_He drew his hand slowly down, spreading her folds. Seeing her like this pushed his own arousal dangerously to the edge. He took a few breath, listening to the soft sounds she was making. Then he let his finger locate the entrance to her core and gently inserted it._

_There was a sharp intake of breath from Hermione, though she didn't do or say anything to stop him. So he carried on. Wet heat engulfed him. He bit his bottom lip. Slowly exploring this hidden part of her, he kept thinking of the Giant Squid in order to keep his cool. A second finger followed the first. She groaned deliciously. He took a longer moment before a third finger found its way into her._

_He moved in a deliberate manner, never for a moment stopping to rub and circle her nub with his thumb. She bucked against him. Willing him to go deeper. He didn't oblige but kept teasing her._

"_Please, Draco! Please!" Her voice was husky, laced with desire._

_He felt his heartbeat speeding up._

"_What, love? What do you want?"_

"_I want you."_

_Her eyes were pleading with him_

"_And you shall have me."_

_He bend over her, kissing her heaving ribcage and then positioning himself between her legs. His forearms lay either side of her shoulders preventing him from crushing her. He looked at her, finding his own desire was mirrowed in her eyes, making her face glow. Her arms wound around his neck, knowing fingers threaded through his ruffled hair._

_He heard her gasp as he slowly pushed into her. After only a couple of inches he stopped, feeling the resistance he had expected to feel. Pansy's voice suddenly invaded his mind going on about pain and bleeding and Merlin knew whatever else. He listened for only a moment before dismissing her from his thoughts again.._

_He moved back just a fraction before leaning over her shoulder, nibbling. His teeth grazed her delicate skin. He braced himself and then bit her. Quite hard._

"_Awww!"_

_He kissed her, holding her gaze while doing so. He could see the pain from the bite, which then changed to surprised as she realised what he had done. He let go of her delicious mouth._

"_Oh!"_

"_I love you."_

_She pulled his head down to kiss him. She wanted to taste him, to savour him. All the while he was loosing himself in the feeling of having sheathed his manhood all the way within her. She engulfed him in a way nobody ever had._

_While she was still commanding the pleasure of kissing him, he started to move. Carefully, slowly at first, but when she let finally go of his lips and moaned delightfully into his ear he picked up pace. She arched her back tilting her hips slightly, allowing him to reach even deeper. Teasing her with long strokes interspersed with short thrusts, he felt himself reaching the peak faster than he wanted._

_This was not about him. It was about her, her pleasure. He tried to distract his mind with flicking the tip of his tongue over her nipples. A loud moan was the result. His teeth very gently biting her. He administered the same treatment to her tummy. Tasting the slightly salty sweat that had started to form on them both. His heart was pounding. This was so far beyond anything he had been able to imagine or dream of. She was the most wonderful witch he had ever had the good fortune to make love to. It would never just be sex with her, never._

_His strokes became deeper, harder. She groaned and writhed under him. Her fingers raked over his back, leaving hot trails on his pale skin. He could feel her starting to convulse around him. Muscles never used before were working on him with knowing strength. She wouldn't let him go before he was utterly spent. A deep growl was rumbling in his chest._

_As she approached the final apex she arched her head up to reach his shoulder with her mouth. He was breathing in harsh rasps. All her muscles contracted at once as she succumbed to utter bliss. She bit his shoulder, pushing him over the edge, having him spiral into the abyss with her._

_Long moments they just held on to each other, their breathing erratic, their hearts thundering._

_Draco finally pulled away just enough to see her face. Her eyes were closed. Utter contentment was written all over her face. Her hair was sprawling untamed around her. She was the most gorgeous witch he had ever seen. _

"_I love you, Hermione." He whispered._

_She smiled._

_It was only as he started to feel the chill of the air on his sweat covered body, that he finally let go of her. They slipped under the soft silk covers, snuggling close together._

"_I am sorry, I have bitten you."_

_His voice was soft and filled with the love he felt for her._

"_I have bitten you as well."_

_Was there a slight smirk in her voice?_

"_I mean..."_

_Her fingers tenderly run over his lips, stopping him._

"_I know. Thank you."_

_She sighed and let her head rest against him. She had fallen asleep not long afterwards. He had tried to stay awake as long as possible. He wanted to watch over her as she slept. Though the land of nod claimed him nevertheless._


	11. You are asleep!

Draco had managed to distract his healer long enough as for him not to notice, that he only drank half of the Sleeping Draught. As he was alone again and waiting for the darkness of sleep to claim him, he was wondering, how long he would be sleeping this night.

He found out soon enough. It was still rather dark around him as he awoke the next morning. Somewhere in the depth of his mind he still remembered something about having a rather strange dream. Something about a young boy with light blond hair and deep dark brown eyes. He had been calling out for his father. Where had his father been? Where had his mother been? Why did Draco feel like crying, as if he had lost something, he had never known he had?

A rather muffled sob caught his attention. He opened his eyes only a fraction, just enough to be able to peek through his lashes. There was somebody sitting next to his bed. Somebody with a mess of brown curls. His heart skipped a beat. There she was.

He gazed at her for a long while, his eyes halfway open now. There were tears rolling over her cheeks. Why was she crying? Wait, didn't the note say, that she was crying all the time? Seems it was right. Why though? What was the reason?

He realised that she was muttering under her breath, in between sobs.

"Why? Why has it to be you of all people? Why?"

He quickly shut his eyes as she was raising her gaze towards him. He shivered as he felt her tender fingers on his own cheek. They lingered on his blushing skin, having him pray she wouldn't notice. She didn't. Hermione was yet again silently sobbing.

He was debating with himself, if he should let her know, that he was awake or not, as he felt her soft lips on his. He froze in terror.

'Don't move! You're asleep! You're asleep! You're asleep!'

He repeated over and over in his mind. Willing his hands to stay under the covers, his eyes to remain shut and his mouth not to try and kiss her back.

As fast as her mouth had found his it was away again as well. He nearly groaned at the loss. Memories of him kissing her slowly, deeply, full of wanton filled his mind. Why did she have to kiss him, when he was forced to pretend to be asleep and absolutely oblivious of her sweet touch? Had she kissed him the other nights as well?

He heard her sigh.

"Why do I love you? Why has it to be you?"

His heart nearly stopped at her confession.

'She loves me?'

He was thunderstruck and his breath hitched in his throat. It sounded like he had been gasping. He good physically feel her gaze on himself. He tried to breath slowly. In-out, in-out, in-out... Was it working? He wasn't sure.

"Draco?"

She used his given name and he felt himself shuddering. That had been a bad idea! He would never be able to pretend to be asleep, if she kept this up for much longer.

A strand of hair was brushed from his forehead.

'Please, Merlin, let her not know, that I am awake!'

He heard a door open and footsteps approaching.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

There seemed to be a rushed movement on her part. She must have been leaning over him.

"Are you okay?" It was Nico's voice.

"Yes. I am fine. Just a bit tired." Her voice sounded tired.

"Has anything happened?"

"No. He has been asleep like all the other nights."

"Good." There was a small pause. "Hermione, there is something, I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, what is it?"

"It is concerning the father of your child."

There was an audible cough, as if she had got something down her windpipe that wasn't supposed to go that way.

"What about him?" Her voice sounded strangled.

"We had problems in the past, when our night watch was pregnant and the husband was objecting to the working hours. You are not married, are you?"

She shook her head.

"No, I am not. You don't need to worry about any disapproving husbands in my case."

"So, the father is okay with you working here during the night?"

"It's none of his business. This is my life."

The tone of her voice made it clear, that she would see to him needing the professional help of a colleague should he decide to pursue this conversation any further.

"Right."

'None of his business? How can she say that!'

Draco would have loved to join the conversation, but as he was officially still asleep, he didn't get the chance to do so.

Hermione sat back down with rustling robes and Nico left her.

* * *

He must have dozed of, because the next thing he knew was his healer's voice drifting into his befuddled mind calling for him to pay attention.

"Draco, you can pretend to be asleep all you like. I know, that the potions has worn off an hour ago."

Sleepy eyes blinked at the healer.

"What?"

"You heard."

Unintelligible mumbling was the only answer.

"Have you decided to tell me, what has happened to get you here?"

A long cold stare was the only answer.

"You want to leave here? You tell me, why you are here."

"You tell me."

There was a long drawn out pause.

"Can I talk to anybody else instead?"

The young wizard wasn't sure, if that would be a good idea, as he didn't want to talk to anybody about what had happened at all, but maybe, just maybe, he could talk to Hermione. He was sure, she wouldn't tell this insufferable intruder into his life anything.

"Who do you want to talk to?"

"Hermione Grange."

He could see the frown on Nico's face shifting from concern to being intrigued and back again.

"Why her?"

"I spoke to her before, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did. And afterwards you were not so much speaking as yelling at me actually."

"I want to talk to her."

"Okay, but only under my supervision."

Draco smirked.

"Yeah, right. I would just be talking to you then, wouldn't I. No chance."

"She is not a trained healer yet."

There was no answer forthcoming. Nico tried a few other questions and comments as he had done in the past, but never got anywhere.

After a while he left.

Why was it, that Draco wanted to speak to just this one witch? Was it the school connection? Most likely. He remembered the strong ties he still had with his former house mates.

* * *

Harry was about to add a vital ingredient into his potion as Kreacher appeared with s loud _-pop-._

"Master! Master!" He sounded close to hysterics.

"Kreacher!"

The other trainees were glaring at the house elf.

"Master must come!"

"Why? What has happened?"

"Miss Hermione not come home! Is late and she needs to sleep!"

"She did WHAT?"

"She not come home, Master."

Harry groaned. The sooner Malfoy got her from under his feet the better.

"Go, look for her. Check St. Mungo's, ask to see Healer Nico. Tell him you need to speak to Draco. Ask Draco, if he has seen Hermione this morning."

"Yes, Master."

With another _-pop-_ he was gone.

It took him as moment until he became aware of Ron staring at him.

"What?"

"Why should Malfoy know, where she is? What has he to do with her anyway?"

"He is in St. Mungo's and she is his night watch."

"Hermione can explain all that to you."

The last thing the trainee auror wanted to have to do right now was to explain to his friend how their ex-nemesis was fitting into the life of their best friend.

He went back to his parchment, checking the instructions again.

* * *

"Master Harry has order Kreacher to talk to Master Draco."

The house elf might have been old, but he wasn't taking no for an answer right now, as he found the healer was refusing for him to speak to the young Malfoy.

"Master has ordered Kreacher... Kreacher will speak to Master Draco."

Nico was at a loss. Why would Harry Potter of all people send his house elf to talk to his most obstreperous patient? It must have been important though, as the elf was not given up. Even after having been told, that he couldn't follow his orders for the best part of twenty minutes.

"Fine. You can talk to him, but only five minutes."

Kreacher just glared at the man. The healer sighed and led him to Draco's bed. There was a surprise dancing on his features as he saw the house elf bowing before him and then snipping his fingers.

"Master Draco, Master Harry has sent me to ask where Miss Hermione is."

Harry had sent the elf? Harry Potter had a house elf? And Hermione let him? House elf... interrupting work... The note was from Potter! He couldn't believe it.

"Master Draco?"

"What? Oh, yes, Hermione. She was here tonight, but she left a while ago. I would think she is at home."

"Miss never came home. Master Harry sent Kreacher to find her."

"What do you mean, she never came home?"

"Miss is staying with Master, but this morning Master went to work and Miss never came for breakfast as she always does."

Hermione had gone AWOL?

"Kreacher, is it?"

Nodding.

"Kreacher, have you tried the Weasley house? She could be there."

"Master never told Kreacher to look there for Miss, only to talk to Master Draco."

"Okay, okay. Can you get me to the Weasley house?"

Nodding.

"Then take me to there."

His hand was grabbed by the fragile elf hand and with a snip of his fingers they had left St. Mungo's.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAA!"

A female was shrieking at him at the top of her voice. Draco was covering his ears, flinching.

"What are you doing here, ferret? Kreacher! Why did you bring him here?"

It was the Wesley girl he realised.

"Master Harry asked Kreacher to speak to Master Draco to find Miss Hermione. Then Master Draco ask Kreacher to come here to find her."

Ginny looked at Draco, who after a moment of her staring open mouthed at him looked down and noted in shock, that he was wearing only grey pajama bottoms and nothing else.

"Sorry for the... outfit. I didn't have time to get dressed."

"Whatever. What is that about Hermione?"

"She was in the hospital earlier and left when her shift was over. She should have gone back to Potter's place and she didn't."

"What? Where is she?"

"If I would know that, I wouldn't waste my time here, would I? Is there any other place she would go? Her home? I mean to her parents?"

"They don't know, that they have a daughter any longer."

"What...?"

"Long story. She wouldn't go there. The house is empty."

"Any other place, she likes to go? Except for the library at Hogwarts or any bookshop on the planet?"

"Where have you taken her?"

He stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"On the night of the Graduation Party you have taken her somewhere. Where?"

He frowned.

"How do you know...?"

"She is my friend, ferret. I know, that she has spend the night with you."

'And the result of it...'

"You know?"

She nodded.

Would she have gone back to the room they had spend themselves with each other? She would assume, that he was safely out off the way in St. Mungo's, so she could just apparate in and discover, that he had taken her to the Manor.

"I'll find her."

Before Ginny could reply in any way he had already disapparated.


	12. He disnea ken? How?

Draco arrived in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor, dread filling his heart. If Hermione had really come here and found out where he had taken her, she would never trust him again.

"Janas."

A house elf appeared.

"Master?"

"Has anybody come to the house while I was away?"

"Yes, Master."

"Who?"

"Miss comes here every morning."

He stared at the creature before him.

"She comes here every morning?"

"Yes, Master, every morning. She lies on Master's bed and then leaves."

"Has she ever been anywhere in the house except my room?"

"No, Master, we locked doors after she came first time."

'Thank Merlin!'

"And she has never done anything except lie on the bed?"

"She sometimes smell Master's clothing."

'She did _what_?'

"Why would she do that?"

Shrugging shoulders.

"Is she still here?"

"No, Master, left before Master arrived."

He sighed. She was probably back at Potter's place by now, if she did this kind of thing every morning.

"I'll call you, should I need you."

"Yes, Master."

The elf bowed and disapparated.

Draco climbed the large staircase to the first floor and turned right to reach his room. As he reached the doors he suddenly realised, that he didn't have his wand.

"Janas."

"Yes, Master?"

"I need my doors unlocked."

A quick flick of her wrist and Draco heard the door unbolt.

"I think, my wand is still in St. Mungo's. Retrieved it for me, will you."

"Yes, Master."

He went into his bedroom and noted at once that somebody had been lying on his bed. The pillows were piled together in the middle, the cover was crumpled and his wand was lying on the night stand. He blinked. She had brought his wand back with her?

A moment later Janas popped into existence next to him.

"Master's wand..."

"Yes, I found it."

The low bow and he was alone again.

Lost in thoughts he picked up one of the pillows and hid his face in it. It smelled of her! He grinned. That was, why she had been amongst his clothing, she could smell him in them. And now he was doing the same thing.

He put the pillow back onto the bed. He would have loved to stay for longer and loose himself in the memories this room brought, but he had to find her. If she had gone back to Potter's place, fine, but if she hadn't, well, she couldn't hide from him forever. There was a chat they need to have, that was more than overdue and he would be damned, if he let her slip away yet again.

* * *

Hermione sat on a wooded bench in Hyde Park and was wondering, if she should go back to Harry's and sleep as her body was screaming for her to do or if she should just stay here for a bit longer. She was sitting not far away from Speaker's Corner and had listened to some strange person ranting on about magic undermining the work of the Christian God a while ago. She had been trying hard not to laugh at his sentiments. One flick of her wand would have been enough to tell him, that magic was just a tool like a knife was. With both you could do sensible things or kill.

She was glad that there was a public loo close by as she had been sick yet again. She hated it. Mother nature must have had a rather bad day when she decided to have her daughters suffer in this way. She stopped herself before she would get into one of her ranting moods.

A young woman sat down next to her. She was carrying a baby in a sling in front of her. Hermione smiled to herself. It would be nice to come here with _her_ baby. She sighed. She had no idea, what she was going to do once the baby was actually born. She didn't want to impose on Harry's hospitality any further. Him having to put up with her in the moment was bad enough. A wailing kid in the house... No, she would find a place for them to stay. Maybe she could borrow some furniture form Harry and the Weasleys and move back into the house of her parents.

She fought back tears as she thought about her parents. Oblivious to having a daughter and happily living in Australia, they should know that their first grandchild was on the way. Would they be happy for her? Getting pregnant straight after school hadn't really been her plan. Then again neither had been falling for one Draco Malfoy.

"Everything okay, hen?"

Hermione looked up. The woman next to her smiled. She nodded.

"Just a bit fed up."

"How come?" She had a distinct Scottish accent.

There was a pause.

"I am pregnant. I am sick all the time and I don't want to burden my friends with it any longer."

To her utter surprise a warm arm was laid around her shoulders.

"It's the faither of the bairn, eh? Done something stupid?"

It took a while until Hermione understood that she talked about the father of her child. She shook her head.

"No. He hasn't done anything..."

Her eyes widened in shock. Of course the father to her child had done something stupid! The most stupid thing he could have done.

"Left ye, has he?"

She shook her head.

"He doesn't know."

"He disnae ken? How?"

"Aeh..."

"Why didnae ye tell him?"

"Oh. It was just a one night stand."

'Liar!'

There was disbelieve spreading over the other woman's face.

"Aye, right!"

Hermione was taken aback. What was that supposed to mean?

"Ye love him, hen. So tell him. He might surprise ye."

The young witch sighed.

"I can't tell him."

"Why?"

Was there any _good_ reason, she didn't tell him? She couldn't thing of any.

"See. Ye tell him."

The baby stirred. Hermione suddenly found huge grey eyes looking directly at her. Her heart skipped a beat. It was, as if he was looking at her.

The other woman looked down at her offspring and gently caressed its cheek.

"His faither never knew about him."

Hermione was taken aback.

"We had a big fight one night. He stormed oot and was killed by a car. A week later I found oot little Hamish was on its way."

"I'm sorry."

"Ken noo, why ye should tell him?"

She nodded. She had never thought about what would have happened, if Draco had succeeded with his insanity. He would have never had the chance to find out, that he was going to be a father.

"Go, tell him, hen."

"I will."

A warm smile was all the reply she got. Hermione looked at her hands for a moment. It wouldn't be easy to talk to him, while he was actually conscious and not drugged to sleep.

"How..." She looked up and found the space next to her empty.

Mother and child seemed to have vanished into thin air. She looked along the path in both directions and behind her over the green but she was nowhere to be seen.

'Strange!'

* * *

Draco had enjoyed a long bath on the insistence of Janas and was now getting dressed. First he would have to check, if Hermione had indeed got back to Potter's place. He had sent the elf to find out while he was in the bath.

_-pop-_

"Master?"

"You found her?"

"No, Master, Miss has not gone back to her home. Her friends are worried. Master Potter has sent Kreacher to look for her."

Great! Where had the stupid witch got to? Anger was starting to overwhelm him. Why couldn't she be were everybody expected her to be? Why did she have to feel the urge to make a bit for freedom right now?

He was hit with the realisation that it was his concern for her that caused this anger. He had tried to pretend he didn't care any longer. He had to acknowledge that he more than just cared. He still loved her and her safety was paramount to him. Even if the child was some other lucky bastard's, he would not let her roam the streets unprotected.

He sat on his bed. His head held in his hands. What was he going to do now?

"Master?"

He looked up.

"Does Master want the map?"

Draco stared at the elf nonplussed. What map was...?

"Old Master always used map to see where Mistress was in London."

His father had been spying on his mother? Why didn't that surprise him?

"Where is this map?"

"In the library, Master."

"Show me."

He followed his house elf into the extensive library and was stunned to find that the map over the fireplace was now showing a small red dot. Right where St. Mungo's was. That must be his mother in hospital. He searched the map and found that there was a weak blue spot in the north-eastern corner of Hyde Park.

"Is that her?"

The elf nodded.

"Why does she show up on this map?"

Shuffling feet were the answer.

"She very close to Master..."

He could tell, that that wasn't the actual reason, but at least now he knew where to look for her. Hyde Park, close to Speakers' Corner. Moments later he apparated.

* * *

Hermione was still wondering, if it wasn't better to get back to Grimmauld Place as the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with her. She felt her eyes drooping and had fallen asleep once or twice on her bench already.

She yawned. Yes, she better get back to Harry's place. She got up and walked slowly towards a secluded area of shrubbery close to Stanhope Place Gate, too absorbed in her own thoughts and too tired to notice the slender figure that was following her a short distance away. And gaining.

As she had reached her destination she felt herself being enveloped in a tight embrace only the be side along apparated moments later.

Hermione would have fallen had she not been held tightly against a warm body standing behind her. She tried to dislodge herself only to find that her captor was unwilling to let her.

"Why, Hermione?" A husky male voice whispered into her ear.

She would have known that voice anywhere. Draco!

"What do you want?"

"Why did you not go to Potter's as you were supposed to?" Insistence laced through his words.

"What is it to you, where I go?" She bit back.

"I care for you, even if you don't."

Was that anger she heard?

"I can go where ever I want to."

She managed to finally escape his grip and had disapparated before he could stop her. He swore loudly.

* * *

Harry found his friend fast asleep on the couch in the drawing room when he arrived home late in the afternoon. He retrieved a thick blanket from the hall cupboard and carefully draped it over her. Then he went into the kitchen to find Kreacher.

"Master."

"Kreacher, when did Hermione come home?"

"It was nearly lunchtime, Master."

"Did she come on her own or did you find her?"

"Kreacher came back and found Miss in drawing room. Kreacher doesn't know how Miss got here."

Harry sighed. It didn't really matter how she had got back as long as she had.

"Thanks, Kreacher."

There was a hooting sound from the back door. He went to open it and found a jet black tall owl perched on the improvised rack he had built so Ginny could cultivate herbs in pots.

"Hallo."

The owl hooted again. He took the letter from it and rummaged through his pockets for an owl treat. As he didn't find any he was about to go inside to find some as the owl started nibbling his hair.

"Are you waiting for an answer?"

A soft hoot.

"Oh. Okay."

He opened the letter. It contained only one line.

_Is she with you?_

Harry gave the parchment a hard stare, as if it would divulge any more information about the sender but nothing happened.

"I'll just write a short reply." He let the owl know and went inside to look for a quill.

Kreacher was holding one up for him.

"Thanks."

His answer was the shortest possible.

_Yes!_

The owl received its treats and was off the next moment.

"Kreacher?"

"Yes, Master?"

"What happened this morning when I send you to speak to Draco?"

"Healer didn't want Kreacher to talk to Master Draco, but Kreacher did. Master Draco asked Kreacher to bring him to Miss Ginny house."

"And you did."

"Yes, Master."

"Okay. What did Draco do?"

"Talking to Miss Ginny after she stopped screaming."

'Why did Ginny scream at him? Oh, right, he's Draco Malfoy.'

Harry found himself getting all to used to the Slytherin having been somehow added to his social circle.

"Master Draco apparated. Kreacher doesn't know where."

"Thanks, Kreacher."


	13. Facing the past

**A/N A big thank you to jessylovessmiles for the ideas!**

**Another big thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Is there any chance for all people who read this story to review as well? Would be fantastic...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

It was dark, not pitch black dark more like in the middle of the night dark. There wasn't any sound to be heard either. Hermione found herself on the couch she had fallen asleep on when she had finally returned to Grimmauld Place. There was a warm blanket covering her. She sighed. Harry must have found and covered her with it.

She stretched. It was dark. It was late. She should be at work! She was about to apparate to St Mungo's as her eye caught a large folded sheet of parchment on the mantelpiece. Her name was written on it. She went over and found it to be a note from her best friend.

_Nico send word, that your patient has discharged himself. You don't need to go in tonight_.

Or course! He had ambushed her in the park and taken her back to _their_ room. She let out a deep sigh. Sinking back onto the couch she wondered, why he had done that. It was time to do some serious thinking she decided. Snuggled into the blanket she let her mind wander.

Why didn't she want to tell him about the baby? Was there any rational reason for it? They had spend one night, _one_ night. He had been saying all sorts of sweet nothings to her. Confessing himself to be in love with her. Him of all people! He had even gone as far as trying to make her believe that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life no less.

She shuddered as images of that one night came flooding back. His pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Storm cloud grey eyes lingering in appreciation as he looked at her. Too many rows of buttons she had to fight against. Though for a moment there was the knowledge that the fight had been well worth fighting.

He had been sweet, considerate and never made her feel to be anything but the most beautiful girl in the world. His gentleness had taken her by surprise as had his declarations of his feelings for her. Most girls would have probably killed to have a guy like him at their side. His demeanour had suggested that he would use his strength for her protection but never to threaten.

His determination had frightened her. How was she supposed to think of him as the vile creature she had seen for years, if he was laying his life, love and soul at her feet? Even in his utter vulnerability he had been the stronger one. How had he done that? Why was she suddenly the monster, should she reject him?

She bit her bottom lip. Draco Malfoy, son of a notorious Death Eater, marked as one himself. She should have recoiled from his touch but had found she couldn't. With his gentle, long fingers that knew how to entice her to give up all control he had led her down a path she would have never followed so willingly with anybody else. She had let him take over, take control.

Had she enjoyed being with him? Making love to him? She blushed. Yes, she had. Part of her would do again in an instant given half a chance. She had only ever given up her steady grip on her life once and was now contemplating the consequences. She was pregnant. For a moment she wondered, why it bothered her so much to tell him.

The woman in the park was right, of course. She should tell him. He should know that the new life growing within her was as much part of him as it was of her. It was theirs. Was that even a proper word, her logical self suddenly cut in. She didn't really care right now.

Tell him! Tell him! Tell him! Two words and they frightened her more than Voldemort had ever been able to. Why was that? Was it the loss of independence she feared? Or was it just the knowledge that she had spend her first night with none other than the person she had dreaded, loathed, despised and swung a punch at?

She leant her head against the backrest and closed her eyes. His face appeared immediately. It was smiling not sneering or smirking, no, genuinely smiling. He looked very handsome when he was smiling like this. He had always been handsome, but she had never thought about it before. Why would she? You didn't think the boy taunting, calling you names and making fun of you handsome, not if you weren't seriously deranged.

Four girls. He had said that there had only ever been four girls. Though, three a half was more accurate, if he had really only spent a month with Pansy. Who had the others been? Slytherins? Most likely. She couldn't see any self respecting Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff getting involved with him. Lavender, Parvati and the other girls would have gossiped about it otherwise.

She had always wondered how somebody could spent so much time being interested in other people's lives as some of the Griffindor girls had. What did she care, if Padma had a thing for Dean? Or if Justin Finchley-Fletch had kissed Romilda Vane in a broom cupboard every morning, before Filch had got hold of them one day.

She shook her head. There had been gossip about her and Harry for a while, but they had given up on that pretty fast. Ron had been in the picture for a bit, before he started snogging Lavender.

What was she going to do now? She had to tell Draco about the baby obviously, but how she should do that she wasn't quite sure. Write him a letter? No. Something as important as this should only be talked about face to face.

Her mind started to wander. Why had she left the next morning without a word? He had been looking so peaceful as he slept. Contentment had been plastered all over his face. Sleeping with him, feeling his arm around her had been wonderful. She wouldn't mind waking up to this wonderfully warm and fuzzy feeling every morning. His presence had warmed her soul. So, why _had_ she just left?

Deep within her was the knowledge that she had been afraid of what he would be like when he woke up. She had dreaded the possibility of him going back to his sneering, petulant self. Making fun of her. Ridiculing her for being so gullible as to believe him. To be stupid enough to allow him of all people to take her virginity.

As long as he had been asleep she could leave and pretend that he had been sincere with her, that all his sweet words had been the truth for once. She didn't want him to proof her wrong. For that one night she had believed every word he had said, but all sweet nothings of the night meant _nothing_ in the cold light of day. So she had left.

She had gently kissed his cheek as not to wake him and then apparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Hermione had dozed off again without noticing. In her dreams she was apparating back to the room she had been in so often without knowing which building it belonged to. From the windows she had observed a wonderful park surrounding the house. It reminded her of a Country House hotel. Was that why the doors were always locked? Possibly. If Draco had rented this room on a permanent basis he wouldn't want any other guests accidentally wandering in.

She turned over and felt nausea sweep over her. She fought hard not to have to get up and be sick yet again. The feeling passed and was replaced by fuzzy warmth. She sighed. The blanked seemed lighter somehow. The slightly rough wool and given way to soft silk. She didn't care. Something, someone was lying in front of her. When did Harry join her on the couch? Weird dream.

Harry turned over and she felt him moving a bit closer. Very cautiously. He probably wouldn't want to wake her. Which was a bit silly as she was just dreaming him being here anyway. Then she suddenly felt a warm hand on her hip. Would her best friend do something like this? He was her best friend, he was just making sure she was okay.

* * *

Kreacher was serving a large bowl of porridge to Harry. The wizard thanked him and when he was about to dip his spoon into the bowl, he noticed, that the house elf was still standing next to him. He hadn't gone back to his pots, cleaning or whatever else he did at this time in the morning.

"What is it, Kreacher?" He yawned.

"Master..."

Shuffling feet could be heard.

"Kreacher?"

"Miss was sleeping on the couch, Master."

"Hermione? Yes, I know. I saw her."

There was a large furrow appearing on his forehead. What had she done this time?

"_Kreacher_?_"_

"Miss disapparated."

"Where to?"

"Kreacher doesn't know. Miss was asleep."

'What?'

Harry tried to wake up and get his brain into gear.

"She disapparated while she was lying fast asleep on the couch?"

"Yes, Master."

"How is that possible? Don't you have to be awake to spin in order to disapparate?"

"Kreacher doesn't know. Kreacher only know she did disapparate."

He groaned. He had always known that Hermione was capable of a lot more than most folk suspected, but this exceeded even his imagination. How could somebody be able to disapparate while sleeping? This promised to become another of those long days he could do without.

"You don't know, where she has gone by any chance?"

"Miss has been talking a lot?"

"Talking a lot? About what? When?"

"When lying on the couch sleeping."

"What did she say, Kreacher?"

"She talk about Master Draco."

"Draco?"

She talked about Draco in her sleep and then disapparate in her sleep. What was the chance that she had wished herself to the place he had taken her after the Graduation Party?

"Fine, thanks, Kreacher. Master Draco can deal with her then."

For a moment he was considering, if he should send her an owl. No! It was here life, her mess. She could sort it out. Not his problem, at least not for today.

* * *

Hermione slowly rose from the land of dreams and found herself on her back covered with silk sheets. Something was draped over her stomach. It was stroking her tenderly. For a moment there was the fleeting notion she might still be asleep, but then she became aware of something else. There _was _somebody lying next to her! Her still sleepy mind didn't quite managed to rationalise the fact. She was on a couch in the house of her best friend. Who would be sharing her make shift bed with her?

Warm, soft lips were grazing her forehead. Harry would never EVER do _that_! Not in this rather sensual way. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

She shrieked. His hand came up and covered her mouth. His eyes were glaring at her. It took her a moment to realise that she wasn't at Grimmauld place any longer. How did she get here? And where was _here_?

She looked past the face in front of her and recognised the canopy. She was back at the Country House. The House she had spent her mornings in, lingering in the past and filling her life with unreasonable hope. She had hoped he had been sincere with her. She had even played with the thought of sharing his life as he had asked her to. Time and again she had left with a shattered spirit and tears on her face.

"Hermione?" His voice was low, slightly rough. "What are you doing here?"

He slowly removed the hand that had silenced her.

"Why are _you_ here?" Was her reply.

He hesitated.

"I live here?"

"In a hotel?"

He frowned. Why was she thinking that he was living in a hotel? Wasn't she aware that this was Malfoy Manor?

"You are in my bed, in my room, in my house."

Silence.

"Your house?"

He nodded.

"Your _house_? As in Malfoy Manor?"

"Yes."

"You brought me to the Manor?"

There was a threatening edge in her voice now.

He had always known that it had been a gamble to bring her back to the place his crazy aunt had tortured her. His hope had been that if she only knew the wonders of their night and would associate his house with these happy memories, she might in time be able to stay here with him. Though, if she couldn't, he would find another place for them to live. It didn't really matter. He would have preferred to carry on the Malfoy line at Malfoy Manor, but if she couldn't...

"How dare...!"

His hand muffled the rest of her oncoming rant. He wasn't in the mood for an argument with her. His morning had been perfect until now. He had opened his eyes as he suddenly felt somebody appearing in his bed. To his utter amazement it had been the witch he had been trying to get a hold of all of yesterday.

She had been asleep. It didn't matter. She was here. With him. He spent the last hour watching her. Her face had been displaying a serenity he had never seen on it. It had warmed his heart to be able to be close to her again. He hadn't noticed how bad his longing for her had become.

It was nearly two month since she had forsaken him. She had left him with a heart filled with cold loneliness. He had hidden his tears that morning. His breaking heart had been too much for him to cope with. The one chance he had been given had been wasted, he had failed.

He fixed his eyes right onto hers.

"Will you listen to me before you bite my head off?"

She nodded. He removed his hand.

"This is my house and I am living here because I always have. I know that you have to face some terrible memories connected to it, but have you ever thought of what kind of memories _I_ have to come to terms with? You haven't seen what Voldemort and his pack of murderous maniacs have done. You haven't heard the screams. You didn't have to look on as one of our teachers was tortured, killed and then fed to _his_ snake.

I had to be witness to the public humiliation and final downfall of my father. I know he was an evil bastard, but he was _my father_. My mother was living in permanent fear for the lives of the two people that were dear to her.

Do you honestly think, that I _enjoyed _watching you being tortured by that vile creature calling herself my aunt? I was at least as terrified and hurting as you were. I might have been mean, spiteful and cruel to the point of obsession, but that doesn't equate to me being able to do any of these vile things I have seen done here myself. I never would! I couldn't! Never!

I didn't tell my father that I recognised you, Potter and Weasley when the Snatchers brought you to the Manor. I knew, what they would be doing and I couldn't let that happen. If there had been a way to get you out, I would have found it for you! I swear to you, had that filthy animal Fenrir laid a finger on you, I would have killed him! Even if that had probably meant that my aunt would have killed me in return.

I have been taking my time all during last year to look at you for the first time, I mean really look at you. I saw that you were beautiful in a rather hidden and understated way. You were helpful and kind regardless of how undeserving the recipient of your attention was. Days went by, weeks and I found that _I_ wanted to be noticed by you. _I_ wanted to feel your kindness. Just once.

This last year has been the loneliest in my entire life. A lot of my house mates never came back. Most of their parents are in Azkaban. I never had any real friends, not like you have Potter and Weasley. I was on my own, left to my own devices.

Every breakfast, lunch and diner I could watch you smiling happily, laughing with your house mates, enjoying your life. There was hardly anything left for me to enjoy. Studying, reading, homework and flying filled my time. By the time the final exams were over I only had my broom left to distract me from the future I was facing.

Nobody would give me a job, even if I had managed to surpass you and became first of our year. I had nothing to look forward to. Nothing. Maybe except for a lonely, lingering existence.

You would have found yourself somebody, probably got Weasley to finally notice that you were a stunningly wonderful person. You would have a future with all possibilities open to you. Your life would have been happy and fulfilled. Mine would have been empty and void of everything you take for granted.

I had only one chance to talk to you, one chance to tell you that I couldn't offer you much except for my love and my willingness to do whatever it would take to make you accept me into your life.

I love you and I would like nothing better than sharing the rest of my days with you.

I brought you here, because I knew that you needed to see a wonderful side of this house. I wanted to give you an amazing, cherished memory so that over time you might be able to forget the horrors this place has seen and come to stay here with me.

I would buy you any house in the whole wide world, if you can't stay here. I don't care as long as you say you'll take me as your friend, lover or even husband.

I can't live without you any longer, Hermione. I don't want to any longer!"

He softly caressed her tummy.

"I don't care who the father of your baby is, you hear me? I don't care! I want you and I'll take it as mine."

He saw tears swimming in her eyes.

"It's yours, Draco. It's your baby." She whispered.


	14. She bought a book for me!

Draco, only son and heir to the house, name and fortune of the long pureblood line of Malfoy was looking at the girl before him. She was smart, witty, of understated beauty and Muggleborn. She was also the mother to his child.

_His child_.

He blinked a few times. It was his baby. His! There was no other guy. There probably never had been. He had tried to... His eyes widened in shock as realisation hit him. He would have left her to fend for herself. She would have never claimed what their child was due. She would have...

He didn't want to think about what he nearly lost in one moment of unthinking stupidity. How could he seriously have thought, that she would just forget about him? He had always been self-confident to the point of cockiness, until he had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. She had put doubts in his mind he had never known to exist before.

"Draco?"

Her warm, gentle hand was caressing his cheek. He blinked and finally saw her again. She was showing a rather worried face to him. He reached to cup her face. He didn't know what to say. There were no words that could express what he was feeling right now.

His heartbeat was alternating between too fast and nearly stopping. His breath seemed to catch in his throat ever other breath. He felt himself shaking all over.

She was carrying his child, her child, _their_ child!

When he finally found his voice again it was hoarse, rasping.

"I love you!"

She smiled. It was a sweet, soft and caring smile. She leant closer and slowly connected their lips. He closed his eyes and felt the embrace of all the world around him.

He would never be alone again. He would be able to share his life, his knowledge, his love with this wonderful witch he had once thought so far beneath him that he had called her the worst names known to him. She had forgiven him nevertheless. She had spent her first night with him and now she would be the mother to the next generation of Malfoys. A generation that would be raised differently, without all the pureblood supremacy insanity.

He sighed happily. He would be a real father to his child. To his son. For unknown centuries now the first born in his family had always been a son. Hopefully she wouldn't mind to have another child, if she wanted a daughter. He grinned to himself. Their house would be filled with children, if he had any say in it!

He felt her slowly pull away and opened his eyes. She was smiling at him.

"I love you, Draco."

He rubbed his cheek against hers.

"Please never leave me." He whispered into her ear.

"I wont."

* * *

"Hallo Harry, hallo Hermi..."

Ginny looked at the wizard sitting at the table in his kitchen having breakfast.

"Hi, Ginny." He smiled.

She looked around.

"She is not back yet."

"What do you mean, _not back yet_? Back form where?"

"I have no idea. She disapparated last night some place and she isn't back yet."

The young witch sat on the bench next to him.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Has she gone to... you know? _Him_?"

"Malfoy you mean? Yeah, think so. And about time as well."

"Is she going to finally tell him the truth?"

"She is not going to have much choice. Once he has her with him, he'll be making sure she tells him everything."

"I just hope, she is not going to do anything stupid."

"Like what?"

"Trying to lie to him about... her feelings for him. Or that it's his baby."

"She wont."

"How can you be so sure? You know, what she has been like in the last weeks."

"Exactly. She has reached breaking point. She wants to tell him the truth more than anything."

"Is he going to have her stay with him?"

"I bleeding hope so!"

Ginny grinned. She knew that he loved his friend dearly, but the last weeks really had been somewhat of a strain for him. Being hassled by a house elf at work wasn't his idea of the life he wanted. Hopefully Kreacher wouldn't do it again, once Ginny was...

* * *

"What are we going to do now?"

Hermione and Draco were still lying next to each other in his bed. It was halfway through the morning already and wouldn't it be time she told Harry what had happened to her? He would probably worry about her having just vanished during the night.

He took a deep, contented breath and twirled one of her locks around his finger.

"Do you want to have breakfast in bed?"

She look at him. Smiling. She never had breakfast in bed. Not when she wasn't ill that was.

"I would love to."

"You will have to eat what my elves are preparing though."

There was a guarded look on his face. He knew about her house elf liberation efforts.

"I hope you tread them better than Dobby was treated."

He smiled a bit embarrassed.

"I don't pay them."

A stern looked started to appear on her face. He laughed.

"I tried! Believe me, I tried my best, but I had to settle for them just getting new clothes every Christmas."

"Oh."

"What would you like?"

"Tea."

"Okay, tea. What do you want to eat?"

"Where is the near nearest bathroom?"

"...?"

What did she need a bathroom for when he wanted to know what she wanted to eat?

"I don't understand."

"Just in case I am going to be sick." She blushed. "I do that a lot..."

"Oh..."

Then he remember the note. She was sick all the time according to it.

"You have... morning sickness?"

He felt silly, but he didn't have much a clue about what happened when a girl got pregnant. Luckily for him that had never come up in the past. He had been way to careful. He knew about the fun before, but when it had actually happened... He had to confess to be nearly totally ignorant about it.

She saw him blushing.

"What, Draco? It's just I can't help it. No need for you to be embarrassed about it."

He caressed her cheek.

"I have to make a confession."

She could hear, that something was bothering him. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"I have no idea about the... mechanics of pregnancy."

She laughed.

"Don't worry. I have been reading up on it."

He laughed with her.

"Trust you to consult a book!"

"At least I know." She said pretending to be affronted. Her eyes sparkling.

"You'll have to tell me all about it then. I need to know as well."

She leant closer, her face only inches away from his.

"I'll teach you everything you need to know. Thought maybe we should start at the beginning..."

"The beginning?"

What was she talking about now? Was she smirking at him? His eyes went wide as he suddenly felt one of her hands reaching for him.

"Oh...?"

She kissed him. He didn't waste any time to grab her. She squealed in delight as he pulled her against his body.

"Maybe I should show _you_ about the beginning."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Would you do that for me?"

"I would anything for you."

He kissed her, low, soft and with his heart bursting of joy and love to have her with him. His hands were starting to explore and rediscover her delightful body. Had it really been two long month since he had last felt her this close?

She suddenly struggled free.

"What...?"

"Bathroom!"

He pointed to one of the doors across from the bed. She threw the covers of hastily and run for it. He sat up and watch her disappear. The sounds coming from the room explained to him in no uncertain terms as to _why_ she had fled the bed so suddenly.

He was a bit horrified. She didn't seem to have that much warning time before it happened. Remembering what he had overheard in fifth year that poor seventh year had been sick all the time, was his girl the same? If this was the case, he would have to make sure he took extra care of her!

She resurfaced a few minutes later. Looking pale and drained.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded as she climbed back onto the bed. He tenderly smoothed his thumb over her cheek.

"I am sorry." He whispered.

She looked surprised.

"What for?"

"For getting you... making you..."

She smiled.

"It's not going to last for the whole time."

He let out a sigh of relieve.

"If we are lucky it'll be over in four to six weeks."

"Really?"

"It's only effecting women during the first trimester."

"Trimester?"

He felt like an utter idiot.

"Hermione, I haven't got a clue about any of this. I feel really silly! I am going to be a father and I haven't got any idea about it! None at all."

She kissed him.

"Don't worry. I got a..."

"...book."

He grinned.

"Yes. That was written for the father-to-be to read."

He looked at her.

"Why do _you_ have a book like _that_?"

She blushed. Trying to avert his gaze.

"Well?"

"I didn't know, how much you knew and so I thought..."

"You bought it for me?"

She nodded. He was stunned. He could only imagine what she had to go through the last two month and she still had thought about him possibly not knowing. She had been thinking of him. He felt his heart melting. She was such an amazing witch. And she was _his_ witch!

"I think, we skip the lessons for the moment and try some breakfast."

He hesitated. She had just be sick. Did she actually want to eat anything?

"Do you feel like eating?"

"If I wouldn't eat because I feel on the verge of nausea, I would starve."

"That bad, hm?"

"Sometimes. It's there all the time. If I just forget about it or try to in any case, I can eat. Just not everything all the time."

"What do you feel like right now?"

"I could murder a bacon roll."

She grinned. He joint in.

"Janas."

A house elf appeared with the usual _-pop-_

"Master?"

"Janas, this is Miss Hermione. She is going to be here with us from now on."

"Yes, Master."

She bowed before Hermione.

"Miss Hermione."

"Janas."

"Please bring us a large pot of tea." He turned to the witch next to him. "How many rolls to you want?"

"Two, please."

"Two bacon rolls for Hermione and I want scrambled egg with bacon and shallots."

"Yes, Master."

_-pop-_ and she was gone.

"She is wearing a tea cosy as dress?"

Draco shrugged.

"It's her favourite." He smirked. "Who am I to disagree with the fashion choice of a female? Even if it is my house elf."

She laughed and hit him with a pillow.

"Oi!"

He got hold of her hand and wrestled the pillow from her. Only to find that she managed to grab another one, which was now aimed at him. He got in first and they had a pillow fight, while moving dangerously to the edge of the bed. Another hit from Hermione and Draco lost his balance, resulting in him falling of the bed and landing on the floor with a loud _-thud-_.

"AW!"

She looked over the edge with a worried face.

"Are you okay?"

He was rubbing his behind.

"Remind me to get some really blush rugs all around the bed."

Hermione laughed.

"Why? Are you going to sleep on the floor? What a gentleman! Leaving the whole bed to me."

"What?"

He was up, back onto the bed and was beside her before she could move back. He pinned her body down with his own.

"Maybe I need to teach _you_ some things after all..." He smirked.

"Like what?" A mock look on defiance on her face.

"Like that you'll sleep where ever I happen to sleep from now on. So, if I sleep on the rug..."

"Oh, but you wouldn't let a helpless girl sleep on the floor, would you?"

Mischief was dancing in his eyes.

"No, I would never do that to a helpless girl."

His lips brushed over hers.

"But then, you are not helpless. Never have been, never will be."

His lips were lingering a bit longer this time.

"You are strong, resourceful, clever. All reasons why I love you."

He kissed her . Lightly, but with the promise of more to come.

"I love you for what and who you are, Hermione. I always will."


	15. To be happy to be with me

Hermione had enjoyed having breakfast in bed. The bacon rolls had been excellent. She had been too lost in enjoying her breakfast as that she noticed the wizard by her side studying her.

Draco looked at how the witch next to him was holding her roll while she ate. He observe closely how she pushed her hair back. A smile was playing around the ends of his mouth as he realised, that she was still wearing the same clothed she had worn when he had first got hold of her in Hyde Park. Her back was straight and she held her head high.

He knew she had a lot of courage. She had been brave enough to take on Voldemort with Potter and Weasley for Merlin's sake! Her brains had been the mastermind behind their success. She was smart and she was... gorgeous. Smiling to himself he was only too aware of her gentle, understated beauty. He seriously wondered, that neither Potter nor Weasley had ever seen her as what she truly was, a young woman that should be cherished.

He would do that. He had sworn himself that he would never ever again let himself forget just how lucky he had been that she had talked to him all those weeks ago. Two months of agony that could have been avoided, if she had been by his side when he woke up. She hadn't. In a way he could understand, why she had run. He would have probably done the same thing, if he had been in her place. She had had no reason to believe him to be sincere in his words. He had never been in the past.

He sighed. Now he was responsible for her and their child. Their child. It still made him a bit uneasy knowing that he was going to have a family before he even reached his twentieth year. Though he wasn't going to complain! He would just try to be whatever she needed in the month to come.

A somewhat frightening thought washed over him. What would happen to him and the child, should anything happen to her during childbirth? How safe was that? What would be happening? He felt a cold chill run down his spine. The sooner he read that book she got for him the better! He hated not knowing. For a moment he wondered, if his mother would have been able to sooth his nerves. Being his mother she had to know, what was to be expected.

Then again... Would he really want to ask his _mother _something _this _personal? Is father might... he stopped himself right there. His father was a topic that had been sealed under the heading of taboo in this house. His mother never spoke of her husband. He had wondered, if she missed him. If she had once loved him. Perhaps she still did. His parents had always been an unknown quantity for him. Their relationship was nothing he could use as some kind of example as how a loving couple interacted. At best, they had shown him what he wouldn't want to have in his own life in regards to a girlfriend or wife.

He had always known that he would one day have a family, a wife and children. He had known it to be one of his duties to carry on the family line. He never had any problem with the concept as such. To find the right girl to fill the position had been another matter entirely. He had met quite a few pureblooded witches, his parents would have been happy to add to their gene pool. Alas he had never been asked his opinion on any of them, otherwise his parents would have realised early on that it would be not as easy as they thought it would be to find him that special someone.

He grinned. He had managed that all by himself, thank you very much. He had found himself the one girl he knew would make him a happy man. More than happy.

With a large contented smile on his face he sighed happily.

Hermione turned towards him. She smiled back at him.

"You look, as if you have just won the Quidditch World Cup."

He laughed.

"I feel a bit like it, true."

"What were you thinking?"

"That I had always known, I would have a family one day. Though I don't think, I would have fancied doing that with any of the girls my parents would have like me to do it with."

"Oh?"

He reached over and tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I have found myself the perfect witch for that little endeavour all be myself."

He kissed her temple.

"I found her in a secluded courtyard at the back of a castle all alone and wishing for a prince to rescue her from your loneliness."

"Who said. I was lonely?"

"If you hadn't been, you wouldn't have slipped away from the party. You would have enjoyed yourself with the guy lucky enough to capture your heart."

Thoughtful eyes were looking at him.

"You can be very observant, you know."

"I do. I had a whole year worth of practice."

She smiled.

"What would you have done, if I hadn't slipped out?"

He thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure. Would he have been brave enough to talk to her in front of everybody? Not very likely. He had been far to afraid of her dismissing him before he had the chance to explain himself.

"I don't know. I was far too nervous to just talk to you. I might have tried to dance with you and then used the opportunity to try and relay my feelings for you."

His hand caressed the back of hers.

"Would you have danced with me?"

Now it was her turn of taking a moment before answering.

"I honestly don't know. I might have done. Just to show you I wasn't afraid of anything you might do or say. To proof that it didn't matter any longer as I would leave for the real world soon and leave you and your vile name calling and childish pranks behind. I would have been trying to convince you that I had a life to look forward to and you didn't."

He felt her words like a knife stabbing right into his heart. He knew, she was right. That would have been exactly what would have happened. He sighed heavily. Thank Merlin he had managed to use that one last chance he had been given to turn his life around for good.

He felt her tender fingers on his face.

"I am glad, that I slipped away. Otherwise I would have never found out what a wonderful person had been hiding underneath that evil mask you had been wearing all those long years."

She kissed his cheek.

"I am really glad I had the courage to be with you that night."

He turned to face her fully.

"I don't want you to ever regret having come with me, Hermione. If I do things wrong, if I say the wrong things, if I hurt you unknowingly, please!, tell me. I don't want to ever do that. I want only one thing for you, to be happy. To be happy to be with me."

"I will, Draco. I know I will."

She smiled before leaning slowly closer.

* * *

After Janas had collected their trays and Hermione had been lying back in a huge pile of pillows trying her best _not_ to be sick yet again, Draco had been starting to get a bit restless. He didn't mind having a lie in ever now and then, but somehow he was bursting with energy. He wanted to do something, anything!

Hermione smiled.

"Why don't you get freshened up while I just lie here for a bit?"

"Sure."

He was halfway to the bathroom when he suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned slowly around.

"What?"

There was an odd expression on his face. He was trying to decide something.

"I think, it's better when I leave this bathroom for you. Just in case..."

"Oh."

She felt so good right in this very moment, that she hadn't actually thought of it.

"It should be fine."

He didn't look too convinced and made his way to the double doors.

"No offence, but I don't fancy you being sick, while I try to have a relaxing bath."

"Oh. Right."

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then headed for the doors. He was about to open them when turned and said ion a low voice.

"Please don't leave this room while I'm gone. Please don't."

She heard his genuine concern.

"I wont. Don't worry."

* * *

She was fast asleep as Draco returned. He sighed. He wouldn't have thought being pregnant would be this exhausting. Then again, what did he know?

He walked to his closet and got dressed. Rather casual for him but the general view would have regarded it as business attire at least.

He looked over to the bed. His witch was still sleeping. Might use the time and let Potter know that she was safe.

He wrote a short note, sealed and address it before calling for a house elf to have the letter sent straight away.

She was still sleeping. Looking rather serenely.

He bent over her and tenderly brushed his lips over forehead. It took a while but she finally stirred.

"Hi, sleepy."

She glanced at him with dreamy eyes.

"Maybe you should freshen up a bit and while you do I'll see, if there is anything in my wardrobe you care to wear until you get back to Potter's."

"I like a pair of jeans and a jumper."

He grinned.

"I don't have any muggle trousers but some of my old ones might fit you."

"Okay."

He went over to his closet and vanished within. She got up and was halfway to the bathroom as he re-emerged with a smirking smile.

"Oh, and Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you care for a pair of my boxers?"

She looked at him for just a moment before smiling innocently at him.

"I'll take a pair of black ones, if you don't mind. Green is not really my colour."

She burst out laughing when she saw his shocked face.

"Kidding! I'm just kidding."

"Right..."

He vanished again. When she couldn't see him any longer he felt himself blush deeply. What was she doing to him?

While Hermione was in the bathroom he looked out some trousers that were several inches too short for him, a linen shirt and a pair of black boxers.

Smiling to himself he put the clothes out on the bed and then sat at his desk going through the post one of the elves had just brought.

"Do you mind not looking right now?" She called after a short while.

"I am not looking. I don't need to. I can still remember all your wonderful curves. Though, I wouldn't mind checking, if my memory still serves me right some time soon."

"Your memory will have to... DRACO!"

He grinned and slowly turned around. There was a large towel wrapped around her. Her hair was open and she must have brushed it as best as she could with his combs. The look on her face was just priceless.

She was starring at the clothes on the bed.

"Is everything to your satisfaction?"

She turned to him. Glaring. Lost for words.

"Listen, you were asking for them. I am just happy to be of service."

"You..."

"Handsome, adorable, most attentive..."

A pillow hit him. He laughed. Though when she slowly let go off her towel his breath caught in his throat. She slowly bent over the bed, picked his boxers up and slip them on. Draco couldn't' do anything but stare.

"Hm, quite comfy."

She continued dressing and when she was finished he was sure, he wouldn't be able to look at his underwear ever again without thinking of her wearing some of it.

"Got you there, didn't I?" She breathed into his ear.

He cleared his throat.

"You surely did! I would have never thought you being so... so... I am lost for words, you know."

"Good."

She pulled him into a tight embrace and he couldn't do anything but feast on her mouth for a long while.

* * *

It was way past noon as Hermione and Draco arrived in Grimmauld Place. She had side along apparated them to the small gardens in front of the houses not wanting to intrude on Harry's privacy as her friends former adversary had chosen to go with her.

"I don't know, if anybody will be home. If Harry is still at work, we'll go to the Burrow. I want to talk to Ginny as well."

They crossed the street, went up the stairs and Hermione knocked on the door. A moment later Kreacher opened.

"Miss Hermione, Master Draco. Master is not home yet."

"That's okay, Kreacher. Can you tell him, I'll come round tonight and get my things."

"Yes, Miss."

"Thanks, Kreacher."

She turned and heard the door softly close behind her. She saw a rather worried Draco as she turned round.

"What is it?"

He took a deep breath.

"You are going to Weasley's house now?"

"Yes?"

She stepped closer and took his hands into hers.

"Draco?"

"I don't know, if I should..."

"If you should come?"

He nodded. She sighed. Then took a deep breath.

"Let's go and have a cup of tea. I'll need to tell you something."

His surprised gaze hit her.

* * *

They found a small cafe in a side street and Hermione ordered for them. They waited in silence and it was only after they had their tea and biscuits served that Draco looked at her expectantly.

She sighed.

"I have kissed Ron during the battle at Hogwarts. I had a crush on him for ages and at that point it just sort of spilled all out. He was a bit perplexed at first, but it was quite mutual. After Voldemort's death I stayed with the Weasleys."

"Why didn't you go back to your parents? Didn't they want you to come home?"

He was taken aback when he saw a tear running over her cheek.

"Hermione? What is it?"

He softly wiped it away with his thumb.

"Have I said something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"No." Her voice sounded sad. Truly sad.

"What then?"

"I have oblivated all memories my parents had of me and sent them to Australia."

He gasped.

"Why did you do that?"

"To protect them. I knew, I would not go back to school. I would follow Harry and try to help him in whatever he had to do in order to defeat Voldemort."

"I'm so sorry!"

She tried to smile.

"At least they are alive."

He felt awful.

"When I stayed at the Burrow Ron and I started dating. Nothing too serious at the beginning, but it sort of developed."

He didn't want to think about what the Weasel might have done with her. Then again... He had been her first. So he couldn't have been that... good?

"We kissed, made out, but nothing ever really felt... right. It was okay and I didn't know any better, but I do _now_!"

She lay her hand over his.

"I never felt as alive or safe or protected or loved as I did with you. With you it didn't _feel_ right, it _was_ right! To be kissed by you gave me goosebumps, it made me want to stop time."

She sighed.

"Ron and I had decided to just take our time to get close. We had discussed to finish school first then to see what it would be like to share a life as part of the Weasley household. We had been thinking about asking his parents to let us have to two top most rooms to ourselves so that we could have our space to figure things out."

Her fingers gently stroked over the back of his hand.

"It never happened. You happened first."

He smiled.

"I am glad about that." He said, sounding relieved.

"Me, too. I stayed in Ginny's room. I had been thinking about taking Harry's offer to share his place for a while. To get my head sorted. To find out what I really wanted."

She took a long sip of tea.

"I talked to Ginny about having been with somebody during the night of the Graduation Party. She had figured already out, that something must have happened. It seems I was a changed person after our encounter."

He gave her a nearly smirk.

"She urged me to talk to Ron. I did..."

"I hope he hasn't done anything..."

"No! He hasn't. It turned out he had some fun with Parvati. A rebound thing, if you ask me. I was rather relieved."

"You told him, that you were with me that night?"

"No. I just told him that I was kissed by another guy. He has no idea, that I spend the most wonderful night of my life with you."

He grinned.

"Harry knows, that you are the father to my baby. And I suspect Ginny might know as well. Ron has not idea. He things, that there was some random guy."

"His opinion of you isn't very..."

"It doesn't matter, Draco. I don't care."

They finished their tea and then found a quiet back alley in order for Hermione to apparate them to the Burrow. Draco was not looking forward to this visit.


	16. Somew home Truths

Draco had only ever heard of the house the Weasley family lived in. It looked at bit like a 3D puzzle gone wrong somehow. Though he had heard the stories of the happiness Ron's family had. They were not wealthy or influential but they had something Draco had never really experienced, a loving bond to each other. Until he had discovered Hermione for himself he had never imagined that he could want to give up all the splendour he was used to in order to be with the person closest to his heart.

He felt her gently squeezing his hand. There was en encouraging smile on her face.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine."

'I hope so!'

She led him up the street and went around the house to the yard. There she pushed the top half of a window open and called for Ginny. Moments later the red haired girl appeared. Beaming at her friend.

"Hermione! Harry said you had just vanished in the middle of the night and that you..."

That was the moment she noticed the figure standing behind her friend.

"You..."

"It's okay, Draco."

Hermione tried to diffuse his nerves as she felt him trying to pull away.

"Ginny!"

"Yes, it's okay, Malfoy. I know about you two. Even so I am not sure how you managed to... Never mind. Come in."

He followed his witch into the house and the hap-hazard scheme on the outside was continued inside. He had to admit though that it felt like a proper home. The manor had never felt like this. It might in the future...

"I'll wait outside."

Hermione looked at him.

"Why?"

"You two need to talk. I know, that _girl talk_ is not meant for male ears."

He smiled at her, kissed her hair and then headed back outside.

Ginny stare after him.

"Is he always like that?" She finally asked.

"I think so. He has been like that as long as I have..."

They looked at each other both realising that the older witch had only ever spend about one night and half a day with him.

"Let's go upstairs."

"Where is everybody?"

The Weasley household was normally full of voices and people. Today it was rather quiet.

"Mum is in Diagon Alley, Dad, Ron and the others are at work. It feels a bit strange at times being here on my own. Then again, mum was on her own most of the day when we were at Hogwarts."

They ascended the stairs to Ginny's room. She mad sure the door was locked and cast a silencing spell as well.

"So, Hermione, what is this all about? I mean you and Malfoy. Not the most likely match ever, is it."

"No and I can't explain what exactly happened either. He has become a person I haven't known before. That night when he found me it was as if he had transformed into somebody else. He wasn't that malicious, snotty git we used to know. He was kind, considerate, in a way he was really shy."

"Shy? The ferret?"

"I know, it sounds too strange to be true but it is. He was what I always had hoped Ron to be for me but he never was. Draco is somebody I can see myself getting old with."

"The whole _happy ever ever_ thing?"

"Yes. We are going to be a family."

"When is your child due?"

"At the end of next March."

"Have you talked about... you know... getting married?"

Hermione blushed. She had always thought, that her wedding night would be the night she would give herself body and soul to a man, her man, for the first time. It hadn't quite happened that way.

"No. We haven't talked about that at all."

"Are you going to?"

The older witch shrugged.

"I don't honestly know, Ginny. I think, he wouldn't mind getting married. Though the whole pregnancy thing is freaky him out a bit."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think? How much do you expect Harry to know about it?"

"Oh."

"Yes. Draco hasn't got a clue about it. He is nervous and a bit too worried and proud at times to show just _how_ nervous her really is."

"But are you going to get married?"

"I don't know. We are only now starting to get to know each other."

"So, the first step is really dating then?"

"Kind of. It's all a bit back to front. I have decided to stay with him."

"At the Manor?"

Ginny looked horrified.

"I know, Ginny, I know! It'll be okay, I promise. He'll not allow the past to impinge on our future."

"Living together, having a child together and dating at the same time? That really sound back to front to me."

They were lost in their own thoughts for a while.

"You do like him, don't you?"

Hermione looked at her friend with a radiant expression on her face.

"I love him."

"Wow! He must have done something right, if you have fallen for him this fast."

"When we are alone he is just himself. He doesn't need to pretend to be somebody he is not. He's just Draco."

She sighed.

"I hope Harry can make me as happy as he makes you, Hermione."

She hugged her friend.

"In a way I'm somewhat jealous."

"Why, Ginny?"

"You have everything a girl could want. A nice guy that happens to be rich, a baby on the way and a good chance for happy-ever-after. What else could you wish for?"

"My parents being here." Hermione whispered.

Ginny blushed.

"I am _so_ sorry, Hermione. I didn't think."

A smile crawled over the older witch's face.

"Don't worry. It's okay. When the baby is born I'll go the Australia and find them."

"Will you take _him_?"

"Oh..."

"You hadn't thought about him, haven't you?"

She shook her head. She hadn't really arrived in the world of shared responsibility and long term relationship yet.

"I get the impression that you two will have to do a lot of talking, before the little one arrives."

* * *

Draco stood in the orchard, leaning lazily against a tree. It was rather peaceful here. There was a slight wind rustling the leaves. He was watching the few clouds in the sky drifting slowly past. Maybe he should plant an orchard in the grounds of the Manor. What kind of fruits did Hermione like to eat? He didn't know.

He thought about what he actually knew about the mother of his son. He knew some of the deep, important things, but everyday stuff? Not really. What was her favourite colour? Which Quidditch team did she support? Where did she spend her holidays as a little girl? What had her life been like before she went to Hogwarts? He would have to find out all that was there to find out about the enigma that was Hermione Granger.

He sighed. Feeling light and happy. He closed his eyes and was dreaming about him being able to go to sleep and wake up with her in his arms. A dream that would be finally come true.

"What are you do here, FERRET?"

His eyes shot opened. He saw Ronald Weasley advancing towards him. Wand drawn. He resisted the urge to follow suit and draw his own wand. He wouldn't do anything , that would embarrass him in front of his beloved witch. She wouldn't want him to hex her friends. So he would do his best to resist the temptation. He had the funny feeling, that it could become a rather hard struggle though.

"I asked you what you are doing here?"

Ron was now standing only about ten feet away. Wand trained on Draco.

"I am here with Hermione. She is talking to your sister."

"What? Why would she have brought you here?"

"Because we had intended to see Potter, but he wasn't home yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Weasley, I am..."

He stopped and thought about the situation for a moment. A different approach might get his point across a bit faster.

"Do you know what is going to happen in about seven month?"

A puzzled look was the answer.

"Hermione is going to have a baby."

"I know that."

"Good. I presume even you know that it takes two to tango, so to speak."

"What's your point, Malfoy?"

"Hermione is the mother to the child. You have a guess as to who the father is."

There was no answer forthcoming. He smirked.

"It's my child, Weasley. Hermione is with me."

A red face and angry scowling was the only answer to this.

"So you see, where she is going I go."

"You're lying! She would never ever let anything as creepy as you near her."

"Are you sure? Just because you have no idea about girls doesn't mean others are as ignorant as you are."

"I know more about how to treat a girl right than you do, you bastard."

"My, my. Deluding ourselves here, aren't we Weasley. You have never seen how kind, loyal or beautiful she is. For you she was the girl helping you with your homework. You were too lazy or too stupid to see the treasure right before you.

You know, I can't imagine what she saw in you. You can offer her nothing worth having, you cheated on her and still have the audacity to assume she would always be there for you."

He scowled.

"You took her for granted. Never thinking you needed to make an effort. I can only shudder at the thought of her being on the run with you and Potter. I bet you wouldn't have minded getting into her knickers as long as it didn't mean you had to grow up or anything."

"Who are you talking about getting into her knickers? You evil snake have put her under a spell to... to..."

"Yeah? What? I didn't need to use any magic or potion or vile design to win her. She was coming willingly to me. I was with her during the night of our Graduation Party. I took the troubles to find her, to find out what she really wanted. You on the other hand got sidetracked by the first girl you met!"

"I... I..."

"What? You never loved her enough to make sure she's happy. Have you ever thought about what makes her happy? Have you any idea about her dreams, her fears, her plans for the future?"

Draco stepped closer. Only five feet were separating the two now. Ron's face showed a distinct shade of crimson.

"I am going to make sure she is happy. That she has the chance to fulfil her dreams whatever they might be. Our son is going to grow up with a mother most children can only dream of having. And just in case you still have any doubts about her belonging to me, _**I**_ was her first!"

It was probably only down to his Seeker instincts, that he wasn't hit with the full force of the spell that had been aimed at him. He felt something slice into his chest. Hot searing pain engulfed him. He screamed in agony.

"You keep your hands of her, ferret! And don't dare to ever come close to her ever again. Or I'll hex you so bad you'll beg to be put out off your misery."

Draco wasn't sure, if Ron had left or not. The pain in his chest was commanding all his mental presence. He tried to remember a counter curse, healing spell, anything really to alleviate was seemed to be eating him alive.

As sudden as the pain had come it was gone again. He was panting in short bursts. Feeling soft hands on his chest he nearly attacked who ever was leaning over him now. In the last moment he realised that it was Hermione whispering a healing spell over and over again.

He closed his eyes letting her magic work on his body. His breathing slowed down and became normal again. In his mind he fixed his thoughts on the knowledge that she would be sleeping in his arms again tonight. Her fingers gently moved over his body, checking for any further injuries.

"Draco?"

It was her voice whispering his name.

"Hermione?"

"Yes. Are you okay?"

"Yes."

He opened his eyes again and found deep brown seas engulfing him. He sighed. She had the most wonderful eyes.

"Can you get up?"

He slowly sat up. There were more people around him than he had anticipated. There was Weasleys sister, his mother, who look particular worried, and another of the Weasley brothers he didn't know.

Hermione help him to his feet. He looked at her. She was worried about him that much was obvious., but what had happened to his attacker?

"Where...?"

"Don't worry, Bill has him under control."

She caressed his cheek.

"I am so sorry, Draco! I shouldn't have let you wander around on your own. I should have..."

His fingers silenced her.

"It's not your fault. If Wesley can't control his temper he'll have to deal with the consequences."

She stared at him. What was he going to do now? The young wizard had seen the fire burning in Mrs. Weasley. He knew that Ron was in for a very nasty surprise when she was going to let him feel the punishment for his attack. _He_ didn't need to so anything.

He embraced her gingerly.

"I'll let his mother deal with him. She looks like she'll murder him for this." He whispered into her ear.

She turned around and found that he was possibly right. Hermione hadn't seen the mother of her best friend this angry in years.


	17. You make my life worth living again

**A/N**

**A HUGE thank you to jesslovessmiles for her ideas and preventing the onset of writers block!**

**Thanks also to all that reviewed, much appreciated! **

**This is another more or less fluffy chapter, I needed to fill some gaps and things will pick up next chapter again. **

**Please R E V I E W**

* * *

Hermione didn't wait for the punishment of Ron. She apparated herself and Draco back to the Manor. He was somewhat surprised by her action.

"Why did you do that?"

She let go of him and stood up without looking at him.

"Hermione?"

As she didn't answer he got up form the floor himself and went to stand behind her. His hands gently closed around her upper arms.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head.

"Then what? Did I say something I wasn't supposed to?"

He could feel her tremble.

'What is wrong?'

He slowly turned her around. There were tears streaming over her face. His heart was plunged into ice water. What had happened? Was it her seeing him getting hurt?

"Hermione? Talk to me. Please!" he pleaded.

She just flung herself at his chest, holding onto his shirt and cried. Helpless and at a loss he just held her close. His arms protectively wrapped around her.

'What has happened? Why is she crying?'

He had lost track of time quite a while ago, before the witch in his arms slowly lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

He kissed her forehead.

"Don't be. If you need to cry, I'll be there to hold and comfort you."

She tried to smile.

"You are so good to..."

"You are the most important person in my life. You and our son. I would do anything for you."

He gently stirred her towards the bed.

"Sit down."

She did. He sat next to her, taking her hands into his.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong. It is painful for me to see you like this."

"Ginny and I were coming down to look for you. I had been dreading that you might have disapparated. Then we heard what you said to Ron."

He didn't know, if that was good or bad.

"You really meant that, didn't you?"

"Every single word." He said with utter sincerity.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you stress to Ron, that you were..." She blushed.

"Because, if nothing else tells him, how serious we are about each other that will."

She gazed him.

"How?"

He sighed.

"If a girl has refused to be with one guy, but is spending happily the night with another... Would have anything happened between you and Weasley, if he had found you?"

She shook her head.

"No, of course not. You might have thought yourself happily in love, but it was me who showed you, what you were truly looking for."

His thumbs traced the tears off her cheeks.

"You are too good for him, Hermione. I know, we have never seen eye to eye, Weasley and I, but during all last year I could have punched him on more occasions than I was dreaming about you."

She could imagine how often that must have been from what he had told her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Draco smiled.

"What for?"

"For being with me."

He pulled her close.

"I am the one that has to be thankful. You're making my life worth living again."

His lips trailed kisses over her hair.

* * *

Ron was sitting in the kitchen of the Weasley home. His mother, his sister and one of his brothers were standing in front of him. The scowling faces told him all to clearly that he would be getting the mother of all riot acts right here, right now. The howler in second year would be a walk in the park in comparison.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you hex a guest in this house!"

The voice of his mother was frighteningly calm. Though he knew, she was seething underneath.

"Mum, he was saying really mean things about Hermione."

"No, he wasn't!" Ginny could be heard.

Everybody turned to her.

"We heard him asking you, if you had ever tried to find out what she wanted, what her dreams were. He didn't say anything mean at all. Malfoy told you, he would be making Hermione happy. That she would be a fantastic mother to their child and that he had been..."

She blushed deeply and didn't finish the sentence. Ron glared at his sister. How could she of all people take the side of the ferret? She had seen what he had been like to Hermione, Harry, Neville, everybody really.

"How can you defend him?" He demanded.

"He hasn't been the one cheating on her. That was you." She shot back.

"Ginny, had Lucius' son done or said anything nasty about Hermione today?" Her mother asked still surprisingly calm.

"No, mum. He only went to wait for her outside, because he didn't want to listen in on us having a _girl talk_."

The red tinge in Mrs. Weasley's face was all the indication there was for what be coming next. She took one big breath and then her voice was probably heard for miles around as she yelled at her youngest son at the top of her voice.

"Ronald Weasley! You are grounded! I don't care, if you are of age or not. You'll spend the rest of the year in your room!"

"Mum! I need to go to Auror training."

"You'll go every morning with your father and come back with him as well! I'll personally put a tracking spell on you and should you so much as think about leaving the ministry or the house without explicit permission your behind is going to make the intimate acquaintance with some of the worst hexes you have ever heard of!"

She took another deep breath.

"You'll not have any dessert for the rest of this and the the whole of the next year either. And be grateful, that your grandfather Weasley isn't alive any longer or he would have whipped you for all you are worth!"

She gave him a look that made the Avada Kedavra Curse look tame in comparison.

* * *

"And she has grounded him?"

Harry couldn't believe what his girlfriend was telling him.

"Yes. I think he was lucky, that me and Bill were there. Otherwise she would have probably really bound, gagged and flocked him. I have never seen her that angry in the whole of my life. It was pretty frightening."

He put his arm around her.

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, having diner together.

"What did Malfoy actually say to Ron?"

"He said, that Ron never had taken the time to find out, what Hermione wanted to do with her life. Never asked her about her dreams, hopes, wishes. Malfoy wants to make her happy. Really happy. And then he said something about her being the best mum their kid could hope for, that the other kids would be jealous about having her as mum. And the last bit was a bit embarrassing actually."

He looked at her with a curios look on his face. She was blushing.

"What did he say?"

There was a very long moment of hesitation. Then she mumbled something.

"What?"

"He reminded my brother that he was..."

She wasn't just blushing. She seemed to be hell bent on joining the the _I am a tomato competition_.

"Ginny?"

Harry was getting a bit nervous. What could Malfoy have said that made Ginny react this way?

"...that he was her first." She closed her eyes.

"Oh!" Harry's facial colour was quite a good mirror image of hers.

She nodded.

"Just lets not think about that."

"No!"

They were silent for quite a while.

"What did Hermione say though?"

"Before or after the father of her child was attacked."

"Before. Did she say anything afterwards?"

"No, she didn't say anything at all. She held onto him and disapparated them."

"And before?"

"We were talking about their..., would you call it a relationship?"

"There have some kind of relationship I suppose. Them having a child together."

"It's all back to front really. Normally you meet, get to know each other, dating, then... and a family is were everything is leading to."

"Yeah."

"They have started with the family, now will probably do something done the line of dating and get to know each other."

"It is pretty weird. Then again, would anybody have thought that he of all the guys at school would go flat out to win her? I mean there are enough guys that have been wondering what is going on underneath her robes..."

"Harry!"

He laughed.

"You would be surprised what Seamus let slipped one day in potions."

"What?"

"He said, that should Snape ever teach us an x-ray vision potion he'd made sure he'd be best of the class just to find out what kind of underwear Hermione is wearing."

"X-ray?"

Seamus having a Muggle father and having grown up in both worlds, would know about the concept of the penetrating rays. Whereas Ginny didn't have a clue.

Harry grinned.

"Muggle doctors are using it to check a patient for broken bones. It allows them to see through the body so to speak."

"Oh."

He kissed her gently.

"Forget about it."

She returned his kiss.

* * *

"Are you hungry?"

Draco looked at the girl lying next to him on the bed. Eyes closed. She had wanted to lie down, as she was fighting against nausea overwhelming her again. She slowly shook her head.

"How do you feel?"

"Sick."

This was another of these moments when he felt so utterly helpless. He knew that there was nothing he could do, but he still had the feeling that he _should _be do something.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She smiled.

"Just be here with me, Draco."

He caressed her cheek.

"Maybe we should take the opportunity to get to know each other a bit better." He ventured.

"Are you going to tell me some of your best hidden secrets?"

He laughed.

"Somehow I think you know all my worst secrets anyway."

"How about we ask each other questions. Taking turns."

"Okay."

He wondered, what she would ask him. She really _did _know all the worst things there were to know about him.

"What is your favourite colour?" She began.

"I like black, green and..."

"Yes? Please, don't tell me you have a thing for pink or violet or something disgusting like that."

He grinned.

"No. I can't stand pink, but I love the colour of your eyes."

She was a bit taken aback. The colour of her eyes? She would have never guessed.

"Your turn."

"Hm. Would you have liked to have a brother or sister?"

Siblings.

"Yes, I think, I would have liked to have a brother or sister. Somebody to share my childhood with."

She turned her head to look at him.

"Your life must have been pretty... I don't know... empty before you went to Hogwarts."

"More lonely. I had the best tutors and father taught me quite a few things. Mother took care of my society skills, as she called it."

"I've seen you dance at the Yule Ball. You had dancing lessons?"

"Yeah. I quite enjoy dancing to be honest. It was something I could just loose myself in for a short while, but I had to learn to eat a twelve course meal by the age of about eight. How to address people at formal gatherings, make small talk, not my favourite really, family history and fencing were all on my daily schedule."

"You can fence?"

"Yeah. I am quite good with a blade. I might show you one day. My turn."

He thought about his next question for a bit.

"Why did you want to become a healer? I would have thought becoming an Auror was more your thing after having been with Potter all these years."

She sighed.

"I love learning."

"I know, my little bookworm." He said in very loving tone.

"And helping people has sort of become second nature to me while I was on the go with Harry all these years. Probably a Griffindor thing."

"Probably."

"Who was the first girl you kissed?"

"Pansy."

She made disgusted sound.

"That wasn't my choice. She backed me into a dark corner during the Yule Ball."

"Not much enjoyment then?"

"None what-so-ever, I can assure you. I don't need to ask, who your first was."

She looked at him with a questioning look.

"Krum. _Everybody_ knows that."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Silence fell while he thought about his next question.

"Do you want any more children?"

His voice was barely audible.

"..."

Hermione was stunned. She was still in the early stage of her first ever pregnancy and he was thinking about more children later?"

"I don't know? Do you?"

"I don't want our son to be growing up as lonely as I did. I want him to have siblings to play, fight and have fun with."

"Oh. Can we talk about that again when we actually have had this one?"

He leant over and kissed her temple.

"Sure. We have all the time in the world."

He gazed at her for quite a while.

"My turn. What do like to eat?"

"Shepard's pie. Pasta with mince sauce and parmesano cheese. I like salads, any kind really and chocolate ice-cream."

He smiled.

"I was only very occasionally allowed anything as vulgar as ice-cream. It was my mother's treat for me mostly. I like Boeuf Bourguignon, salmon vol-au-vents, the way my grandmother used to make them, green apples and scrambled egg."

He looked at her. She seemed so fragile but he knew for a fact that she was stronger than most have his male house mates had been.

"What is your greatest fear?" He asked in a very quiet voice.

She closed her eyes and sighed. There were so many things, she was afraid of, the nightmares that brought her back to being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange, never seeing her parents again... She observed the wizard at her side. She was afraid of loosing Draco, that something might happen to him because of his past.

"Loosing you." She finally answered.

Surprise spread over his features.

"Loosing..._me_?"

She nodded.

"I couldn't bear loosing you, not now."

He pulled her close to his body, embracing her tenderly.

"You'll never loose, never! I'll be with you for the rest of eternity."


	18. I want to fall asleep with you in my arm

**A/N Sorry for the delay, but I have a Godson with school problems and I needed to take care of him first. Hopefully things should go a bit smoother now... Fingers crossed.**

**This chapter had me on the brink of just giving up and starting something different, so REVIEWS are not only appreciated but close to necessary to keep me going at the moment. Sorry for sounding a bit melodramatic...**

**Anyway, ENJOY! **

* * *

Hermione had apparated to Grimmauld Place in order to collect her possessions. Harry hadn't been back from the Ministry yet, but Kreacher had helped her pack everything and then apparate it to the Manor. She had left a note for her friend so the he would know where she was in case he needed to contact her.

Draco meanwhile had used a bit of magic to enlarge the closet in order for Hermione's clothes to fit in next to his own. He had been looking at his room when he was finished. She hadn't seen anything of the Manor except this room yet. He would need to show her the rest of the house soon. He was dreading it. Too many bad memories were lingering around this place. Not only the time evil incarnate in form of Voldemort had resided in the Manor had brought untold horror. His father and grandfather before him had seemingly taken great care of destroying the warm and welcoming feeling he had read about. This house had been a haven of knowledge, of study and had welcomed travellers from far afield, who wanted to consult the extensive library.

The library. He would show her the library first. She would love that. Then the kitchen to visit the house elves to show her that they were happy in his service. The dining room... He shivered. The memories of the happenings in that room made even him uneasy. He didn't want to ever have to go in there ever again! He called for Janas.

"Master?" She bowed deeply.

"Lock the dining room. You know which one. Nobody, and I mean _nobody_, is allowed to enter it, if I am not there."

"Yes, Master."

She vanished again. He sighed. Lost in thoughts he sat on the edge of his bed. Their bed. He turned to let his gaze wander over the quilted spread. His grandmother had sewn this spread he remembered, no magic just simple needlework. It had been her naming gift for him. He could hardly remember her. Only her smile was still in his memories and her warm hands.

Tonight a dream would come true for him. He would be holding his girl while falling asleep and she would be still with him when he woke up. He sighed contentedly. One moment of good fortune and courage had presented him with the life he had been hoping for. Now all he had to do was making sure she was happy.

Kreacher appeared with the tell tale _-pop-_. He was holding on to several boxes and a large trunk.

"Master Draco."

"Kreacher? Where is..."

She apparated before he could finish the question.

"Thanks a lot, Kreacher. Just leave everything where it is. I am going to put it away later."

"Yes, Miss."

He bowed and disapparated.

Draco slowly observed the things she had brought. her school trunk looked as battered and used as his own did. Seven years of use left their marks even on sturdy trunks like these. She smiled broadly at him.

"I hope there is going to be space somewhere for my things."

"I have made some space in the closet for you. I suspect there will be quite a few books?"

He grinned.

"Yes." She beamed. "There are, a whole trunk full in fact."

He looked at her with a stunned expression. She laughed.

"You really did believe that, didn't you?"

He realised that she had been pulling his leg, knowing he regarded her as a kind of book fanatic. Which in a way she actually was. He smirked. A very loving smirk she realised.

He helped her stash away her clothes and the books she had brought. When finished he summoned a house elf for some diner.

"Hermione?"

They were sitting next to each other at his desk. He glanced sideways at her.

"Hm?"

"I want to... want to..." His voice just trailed off.

She looked at his dreamy face.

"Draco?"

No answer.

"Ju-hu! Draco!"

Waving a hand in front of his face didn't get him back to reality straight away. It took a long moment.

"What?"

Was there a hint of blushing?

"You said, that you wanted something. What?"

"Wanted something? Oh, yes..."

His gaze was shifting with what appeared to be indecision. Hermione waited patiently for him to carry on. Smiling at him.

"Hermione, I want to sleep..."

"Go on." There was an encouraging smile accompanying her words.

Averting her eyes he mumbled. "I want to fall asleep with you in my arms."

He felt like a bumbling first year. After a few heartbeats he finally gathered all his courage and looked up at her. She gazed at him with a loving expression.

"Me too."

He let out a heavy sigh of relieve.

* * *

Hermione met Ginny for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron the next day. The younger witch was close to anxiously hopping up and down on her seat, as she asked her friend to tell her all about the man in her life.

"Come on, Hermione, what's it like to be together close up and personal with the ferret?"

Hermione scowled.

"Could you please _not _call him that?" She said a bit testily.

Ginny blushed.

"Sorry. Bad habit. What is he like though?"

"He is actually really nice. As I told you yesterday, he is a different person. With the Draco I know, I am happy to be with."

"And how is he... you know."

"What?"

"I heard the rumours about him having another girl every week. He must know what he is doing, right?"

Hermione blushed.

"That rumour was started by Pansy, because he dumped her after a month."

"Oh? Seriously?"

"Yes. And before you ask, I know how many girls he has been with and _no_ I'm not going to tell you. Ask him yourself, if you are so interested."

Ginny laughed.

"It's good to know that there is a human being underneath all his snotty exterior."

"There is."

For long moment there was only silence and then Hermione suddenly asked, "Ginny, why are you not at school? You have redone sixth year, while we have done seventh year. Ergo, you should be in school doing your final year right now. Why aren't you?"

There was a hushed moment.

"I am going to join the Holyhead Harpies at the end of the month."

"Really? That's great! Congratulations!"

"Thanks. Mum wasn't too sure about it, but dad was really proud and I had some problems to prevent him from telling everybody before it was officially announced."

"What does Harry think?"

"He is happy for me. I am not sure, if he is aware of how many weekends we will not be able to spend with each other."

"He can always come and see you play."

"Yeah. All the boyfriends and husbands of the Harpies get free tickets for all our games. Might not be easy to raise a family though, him being an Auror and me being with the Harpies."

"Ginny, you got all the time in the world for a family. Enjoy yourself first and then have family."

Thoughtfulness spread about the Weasley girl's face.

"Do you wish, you had not... you were not...?"

"I don't regret having this baby. It will be a bit more difficult to get through the healer training, but I am quite a bit ahead of the other students."

"I bet you are!"

"And being with Draco feels just wonderful. It is fulfilling in a way I didn't know possible."

"He makes you happy then?"

"I feel wonderful when he is around. I can't really explain why that should be. He has been so horrible for years and now he turns out to be the best guy of the lot."

"Better than my brother in any case!"

There was a bit scowl on her face.

"What did your mum do to punish him?"

Hermione sounded rather eager to learn what had befallen her friend. Ginny nearly laughed.

"He got grounded for the rest of the year. He's allowed to go to work, but nothing else. Mum has threatened to put a tracking spell on him, just in case he thinks he can wander off _accidentally_."

"I would have thought your mum would have given him a more... severe punishment somehow."

"No dessert until the end of next year."

Hermione laughed loudly.

"She knows, how to punish!"

Ginny grinned and nodded.

"Can I sit with you?"

Both girls looked up. Ron was standing next to their table. Ginny's face went pale, changed to a petite tinge of crimson and might have reach beetroot soon after, if Hermione hadn't asked quickly why he was there.

"Dad wanted to meet somebody for lunch here. I was allowed to tack along."

Ginny looked rather sceptical.

"Sit down, Ron."

The older witch invited him. He sat next to her.

There was a rather tense silence as his sister kept scowling at him, while he fidgeted with his glass. The older witch just kept on eating her sandwich.

"Ron, could you do me a big favour?"

It was Hermione who finally spoke.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could you please _not_ call Draco ferret, git or anything like that."

Silence.

"Ron?"

"He is a..."

"No, he is not! You have no idea what he is like. You don't know anything about him."

"And you do?"

She glared at him. He shrank back a bit from her.

"Of course I do! What do you think?"

"That he has been using a love potion or dark spell or something to get you to be with him."

"Oh, really?"

"And why are you in your eternal wisdom so sure of that? Why is it not possible that he has just shown me a side of himself nobody else knows?"

There was a distinct snigger to be heard.

"I can imagine what kind of things he has shown you..."

"Ron!" His sister gasped.

Hermione leered at him.

"I have seen _all_ of him! And for your information that includes his body and soul."

Was it surprise, disgust or a mixture of both that was flashing over his face now? She wasn't sure.

"I happen to not care about his pleasure inducing physique quite as much as I care for his wonderful soul."

The wizard next to her looked stunned.

"What? You think I can't appreciate a guy's body? I can. I appreciate his."

Ginny's was trying her best to hide her face behind her hands. She wasn't quite sure, if she should laugh at the dumbstruck face of his brother or be horrified by the admission of her best friend that she rather enjoyed their ex-enemy's physicality.

"Ron, I have been having a crush on you for ages. Years. You never had the brains to actually realise that I was a girl before somebody else made you aware of it. Viktor had to invite me to the Yule Ball before you took notice and then you had nothing better to do other than get into the clutches of Lavender."

Ron's carp impression as response to this was quite impressive.

"All during our last year at school you never really managed to ignite any sparks between us. It was comfy, soft, gently. It felt safe. I wanted to be swept of my feet. I wanted my boyfriend to take the trouble to show me, how much I meant to him. How much he loved me."

Ginny had given up trying to hide. She had just slid under the table as much as was possible without actually falling of the bench she was sitting on.

"So you, the so called brightest witch of our age, have succumbed to the sexual lures of a Death Eater and are proud to carry his evil spawn! Congratulations!"

"He was never willingly a Death Eater and you know it. Harry has witnessed what happened when he was supposed to kill an innocent, unarmed man. He didn't do it."

The glare she gave him would have withered any floral being within the blink of an eye.

"He didn't even draw his wand, when you threatened him at the Burrow yesterday. _You_ attacked an innocent, unarmed man! You are just as bad as any of the Death Eaters you are comparing _him_ with."

Shocked silence rose around them. Their raised voices had started to attracted attention and by now most wizards and witches at the tables around them were following the argument. Ginny pretended not to exist while Ron and Hermione were exchanging deadly looks.

"That is enough for one day, Ron!"

Mr. Weasley was standing at next to their table looking rather annoyed and angry. Without another word he grabbed the arm of his youngest son and disapparated them.

It took a few moments before everybody got back to their own business and Ginny only realised then that her friend was shaking.

"Are you okay, Hermione?"

She didn't answer while trying to slowly breath in and out. Without hesitation Ginny switched benches so that she could sit next to her friend.

"Hermione? Everything okay?"

She gently put her arm around the still shaking shoulders of the girl next to her.

"How can he be so mean? I have never known him to be so malicious! Never."

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry about him. Once dad has told mum about this escapade he will be lucky to be allowed to leave the house before he is forty."

A small smile was the answer to this.

"He is just beginning to realise what an idiot he has been all these years. It's his own fault, if he takes you for granted for ages and then looses you to a guy that is actually treating with the care and respect he feels for you. If Malfoy makes you happy, then don't waste your time with Ron. I'm afraid he's not worth it. It pains me to have to say that about my own brother, but there you go."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"You're welcome."


	19. Who would call their child Rusty?

Hermione had spend the afternoon at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley after having said good-bye to Ginny after lunch. She had been sitting in the small reading area upstairs for ages browsing through a dozen books trying to decide which one she would ultimately buy.

After a hard internal fight the book about potions used in advance medicine and the slim volume with names to give to your first child had won. She smiled happily as she got herself an ice cream cone on her way up the Alley. There were still a lot of shops empty. They were the hard reminders of the near past.

Olivander's had re-opened at the beginning of August and the new first years had been able to get their wands in the old fashioned and time honoured shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was also open and drawing a bigger crowd than ever. She had been to see George briefly. He looked okay, but nothing more. The bright sparkle that had always surrounded the twins wasn't there any longer. It had died with Fred during the final battle at Hogwarts.

She had wondered, if he had heard about her and Draco, but if he had, he didn't let on about it. She didn't mention it as she wasn't sure how he would react to the news.

When she apparated back to the Manor she found their room empty. Wondering, if Draco was somewhere else in the house, she called for Janas.

"Where is Draco?"

"He gone to town, Miss."

'To town? Which town?'

"Which town has he gone to?"

"I not to tell Miss. Master Draco want surprise Miss."

"Surprise me? Has he said, when he will be back?"

"No, Miss."

"Thank you."

The house elf bowed and was gone the next moment. Hermione went over to the windows and looked over the grounds below. She still held the book with names in her hand. Lost in thoughts she sat on the broad window sill and flicked through the pages.

_Baxter, Thomas, Isaiah, Oliver, Kiefer, Peter, Wilfred, Nickel, Bronson, Florian, Peter, Merlow, __Culver, Joseph, Ramon, Raymond, ,Orion, Steve, Braxton, Martin, Earl, Zachary, Kevin, Jules, Axel, Rusty, Zack, Hayden, Nicolas, Fabian, Alexander, James, Dean_

It was a rather odd assortment of possible names, but she didn't fancy any of them. Who in their right mind would call their child _Rusty_ of all things? It reminded her of a large family dog. No way, her son would be having a ridiculous name like that.

There was a slight twinge in her stomach. Maybe she shouldn't have eaten that second sandwich after all? She had just been hungry. Which wasn't that surprising as she had been sick right after breakfast and hadn't been able to face any food before she had met with Ginny at lunch time.

She walked slowly over to the bed not wanting to get suddenly sick on the way. The twinge was getting worse. It seemed to be centred right in the middle of her pelvis. A rather strange feeling, like there was something within her pulling her muscles into a tight ball was spreading slowly. She lay down and tried to keep calm.

Easier said than done as the pain increased again. She started to feel the onset of fright wash over her. What was happening? Where did this pain come from? She yelped in surprise as the pain peaked in the feeling of a hot knife slicing right through her tummy. There was no subsidence of the gut wrenching feeling, it was getting worse.

Hermione screamed in agony. Her body seemed to be on fire. Every nerve ending was trying to process and transmit the sensations that were trying to rush her to the restful place of unconsciousness. She battled as hard as she could against it. She mustn't loose conciousness! She mustn't!

The pain was engulfing her being with an iron grasp. She knew it was only a matter of time before she wouldn't be able to keep her mind away from the feelings surrounding her any longer.

"Janas!"

It was more a cry than anything else. The house elf appeared.

"Miss?"

"St. Mungo's..."

The elf didn't loose any time. She got hold of Hermione's hand and they were gone that instant.

* * *

"Hermione?"

Draco appeared in his room with a big smile on his face. He had just spend the best part of the afternoon, trying to find the perfect... He hoped, she would like this special gift. Though the gift was only one part of what he was planning to do. Not today, but soon. He wanted to make sure, that he caught just the right moment. Maybe it would be over breakfast or when they had a stroll through the gardens. He might take her to a nice wee restaurant or for a picnic to the seaside. Maybe on a moonlight flight on his broom?

For a moment he tried to remember what kind of broom she was flying. He couldn't. He remembered the flying lessons they had together in first year, but after that? Had he ever actually seen her on a broomstick? He couldn't recall. Weird. She was top of all subjects he cared to think of. She should be at least a good flier he reckoned. She had been watching Potter and Weasley playing Quidditch, but she had never seemed to be _too_ interested.

He would need to make sure to ask her during their next questions session. They had asked each other more questions last night while snuggled into each other's arms. He had learnt that she wasn't any good at Wizarding Chess, that there was a deranged aunt somewhere in Canada she had never met, that she didn't like to dress up and clothes shops were for buying clothes not spending a whole day in and of course the most bit of information she wanted to get married one day.

He flopped down onto the bed. Closing his eyes he slowly exhaled. He had fallen asleep with her in his arms last night! It had felt just divine. He could really get used to it. He grinned. She had fallen asleep after only a short time within his embrace. A face of utter contentment had followed him into his own dreams.

There had been a small boy with white blond hair. Storm grey eyes had twinkled at him. It had been his naming ceremony. Under glorious sunshine they had gathered on the large patio on the south side of the Manor. Hermione had been looking just radiant in her dress of pastel crimson. He had been never as proud as in the moment as he was proclaimed the father to the boy in his arms.

Draco slowly surfaced from his daydreams and went into the bathroom. He would take a nice, long hot bath and when Hermione came back he would be awaiting her, ready to show her the rest of the house.

"Janas."

There was no answer and when he turned around after hearing the familiar _-pop-_, surprise was spreading over his face. This was not Janas. It was a rather old elf called Tinker.

"Tinker? What happened? Where is Janas?"

"Janas going with Miss, Master."

"Go where?"

Profound shuffling of feet could be heard.

"Tinker?"

"Janas leaving very hastily."

Draco frowned. What was going on here?

"Tinker! I demand that you tell me what is going on here! Where is Janas? Why did she leave in a hurry and where has she gone? And _where _is Hermione?"

The elf took quite a while before answering his direct questions.

"Janas bringing Miss to St. Mungo's. Miss wanting Janas to bringing her there."

His heart nearly stopped. Hermione was in St. Mungo's? What had happened to her? Why hadn't been told straight away?

"Get me to St. Mungo's, Tinker. Now!"

A small bow, a soft touch and moments later he found himself in the industrious reception area of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. After a frantic look around he stormed to the Welcome Witch serving as the general receptionist. Disregarding the small queue that had formed in front of her desk he marched right up to her.

"Where is Hermione Granger?"

A rather sour look was the answer to his question.

"If you would like to join the end of the queue, I'll answer you question when it is your turn."

"You don't understand!" he barked "She is pregnant, my house elf had to bring her here, I have to see her! NOW!"

"You will join the end of the..."

He felt a hand on his shoulder and had his wand at the throat of its owner before he realised what he was doing. Harry Potter stood right before him. Draco slowly lowered his wand.

"Everything okay?" Harry asked, pulling him away from the desk to a slightly less crowded corner. "What's happened, Malfoy? Why are you here?"

"Hermione!"

"What have you done?"

"I haven't done anything! One of my elves has taken her here. I have no idea what has happened or when or how or anything."

Taking a deep breath Harry motioned Draco to follow him. They used one of the lifts to get to the top floor. Without hesitation their steps led to the ward they both had been in before, be it as patient or just unseen visitor.

"Nico?"

The young healer popped his head through the door opposite to the one they had entered through.

"Yes? Oh! Draco!"

The man he addressed did a step back.

"We are here because of Hermione."

"Oh? I haven't seen her since... well since young Mister Malfoy here discharged himself."

"I am fine!"

"What happened to Hermione?"

"We don't know. She came here with the help of a house elf. We try to find her."

"Of course. Especially as she is..."

The healer looked at Draco with a suspicious look.

"You are..." His eyes never left the young Malfoy. "That explains a lot."

"Can you help us find her?"

"Sure, give me five minutes. I'll find out, where she is. You better wait outside in the corridor though."

They left.

"Malfoy, what was that all about?"

"What?"

"Nico. He seemed to have just realised something about you."

"He probably wondered, why I am back, when I was so keen on leaving before."

Harry gave him a glance that clearly conveyed the message that he didn't believe a word Draco was saying.

He was about to ask, when the doors to the ward opened and Nico emerged.

"She is on floor three. They had been wondering, if she had been poisoned at first, but have now moved her to a separate room. They didn't tell me what exactly happened."

"Thanks!" Harry called as he was hastily trying to catch up to Draco who was already half way back to the lift.

* * *

Draco stood in the corridor of the third floor of St. Mungo's. He was leaning against the wall and tried to steady his breath. He had been here for the best part of an hour now and still didn't know, what was happening. Nobody spoke to him. He wasn't sure, if that was because they didn't realise how important it was for him to know or if they simply didn't know, that he was the father of her child. His child! He would have given his soul to Voldemort in exchange for the life of Hermione and their child. He would have given his own life, if it would have been required. Harry had been called away as he had brought in another Auror and was now responsible for the man getting home okay.

He tried not to scream in frustration, anger, hopelessness. He wanted to know, if his life was over. Was he facing the damning prospect of loosing the ones he loved most dearly? What was going to happen? What _was_ happening? He didn't know. Nobody cared to tell him.

He finally couldn't stand it any longer and screamed. His cry reverberated from the walls in long rolling wails of utter pain. He just kept screaming. Patients and visitors were giving him alarmed glances. He didn't even notice. Only stopping to take short gulping breath.

He turned and punched the wall. He felt the pain, saw the blood but nothing changed. They were taken from him and the world would become the utter dark, loveless and cold place he had always known it to be.

He was about to hit his head against the wall when soft fingers were getting a hold of his shoulders.

"Draco!" A female voice said. "What are you doing?"

He turned. Wild-eyed he stared at the face of Ginny Weasley. His gaze was frantically darting over her. Why? Why was she here? What was she doing? Why?

He felt her hands on his shoulders. Her grip was firm. Quidditch, he reckoned. Her ice-blue eyes were gentle.

"Draco."

She said his name with as much compassion as he had ever heard in anybody's voice. She slowly pulled him towards herself. He didn't resist. He wrapped his arms tightly around her body and buried his face in the crook of her neck, She heard him sobbing and wailing moments later. Her arms engulfed his shaking body.

"Shh!"

He lost all control and let his sorrow, pain and anger flow with his tears.

"It's going to be okay, Draco. It's going to be okay."

Ginny wasn't sure, if he heard her but it wasn't important. All that was important was that there was somebody there for him. Somebody holding him in the moment of his greatest trial in life. He needed the closeness of another human in order to prevent him from going insane.

Her hands rubbed over his ruffled shirt. Feeling the heated skin beneath it. She would have never thought that he of all people would be one day hang on to her for dear life. No wonder he had done something stupid the first time round when he thought that he had lost her. This was even worse. It must have felt for him like all his hopes and dreams were snatched away from him. That somebody had let him hope against hope and was now trying to crush his spirits once and for all.

"She's going to be fine, Draco. They both will be fine."

Words. Did he dare believe them? He wasn't sure. He wanted nothing more than know that they would be indeed come true that nothing would touch his girl and son. What did he have to do to get them back? What was the price for her staying with him? What was the price for her wanting to have their son grow up around him? He would do anything to make that happen! Anything! He would burn down the manor, if that was her wish. Anything, as long as she would stay with him!

His sobs were dry and laboured now. He could feel himself shaking. He wasn't sure whom he was holding onto. He had seen her face moments earlier, but it could have been professor McGonagall, for all he knew. He didn't care. This warm female body was all he had left in this world. The last hold he had to stop him from forsaken this valley of despair for ever.

"Draco?"

The person he was clinging to was gently trying to pull away. He couldn't let that happen!

"Draco, it's okay."

'Okay?'

"It's okay."

He very slowly and most reluctantly let go of _her_. Red-brown hair, ice-blue eyes. This was Potter's girlfriend, the Weasley girl. She was smiling at him.

"It's okay, Draco. She is waiting to see you."

He was stunned. Hermione was waiting to see him?

"..." His voice was so hoarse that he didn't manage to speak.

"The room at the end of the corridor."

"Thanks." He managed to whisper.


	20. The witch without a broomstick

His hand was shaking as he reached for the door handle. What was awaiting him on the other side of this door? Was she really okay? Was everything okay with their baby? Why was she here? What had happened? Too many questions without any answers were buzzing around his mind.

Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for the worst and entered the room. It was small, lit by a dozen candles, had music softly playing in the background and only one bed was situated against the opposite wall. Nearly completely hidden under soft looking covers and propped up against a mountain of pillows was Hermione.

Her face was pale. The candles however gave it a warm glow. Closed eyes and a relaxed smile bestowed her face with a serene appearance. Draco closed his own eyes for a moment and thanked whatever deity had protected his girl from the harm that befallen her. She was okay. There baby was okay. He sighed.

"Draco?"

He looked at her, finding her gaze trained on him now. He slowly walked towards her. Was she able to hear his heart beating against his chest? She must have been. He was sure of it. He smiled as he sat on the chair next to the bed.

"What happened? I came home and Tinker didn't want to tell me what had happened to you."

"I came back after meeting Ginny and was reading when the pain suddenly started."

His face showed a pained expression. She peeled her arm from underneath the covers and held out her hand to him. He eagerly took it into his.

"The healer says, that there was still some residue of the dark magic Bellatrix use on me when she use the Cruciatus Curse."

He cringed. His deranged aunt! This monster had to answer for more than he hoped he had ever the bad fortune to find out about. How the gently woman that was his mother could have such an evil witch as a sister was beyond him.

He felt Hermione gently stroke his palm.

"Don't worry. They were able to remove all traces of any lingering dark magic. I'm fine."

She heard him sigh. His face lost a bit of the troubled expression.

"And the..."

"It's fine. Everything is fine."

There was the first hint of a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. He sought her eyes and bathed in their warm glow for a moment before whispering, "I don't know what I would have done, if something had happened to you."

"Oh, Draco!"

Hermione disentangle herself from the covers so that she had both arms free and then slowly pulled him towards her into he tight embrace.

"I don't ever want to loose you." He whispered into her hair.

"That is not going to happen. I have told you before that I'll be with you for as long as you would have me."

She cupped his face in her hands and slowly kissed him.

* * *

"Why were you at St. Mungo's this afternoon?"

Ginny had diner with Harry at Grimmauld Place. She preferred not to have to spend too much time in the presence of her brother Ron right now. His behaviour in the Leaky Cauldron had done nothing to improve her opinion of him after he attacked Draco in the Weasley garden.

"I was there, because Jason had managed to have his cauldron explode into his face during today's Potions test. He reminds me a lot of Seamus I have to say. Not even Neville is that bad at Potions. "

"How did he get into Auror training, if he is so bad at Potions?"

"You may ask. I have no idea."

"Then what happened when you were at the hospital?"

"A house elf suddenly showed up with Hermione. She was doubled-up with pain and barely conscious. Luckily I could tell the healers that she was pregnant and who she was. They took very good care of her."

"How did Malfoy get there then? He wasn't with her, was he?"

"No, he wasn't. I have no idea how he knew where she was. He appeared suddenly about an hour after Hermione had been admitted. In the company of another house elf. He would have done something stupid like hex the welcome witch, when she didn't help him straight away and expected him to wait in a queue, if I hadn't been there."

"He shows some really extreme behaviour when it comes to Hermione."

"Only, if he thinks, that she is in danger."

He hesitated.

"I would have probably done the same thing, if it had been you."

"Oh?"

"Sure. You are at least as important to me as she is to him."

"I am still somewhat... astounded. He has been a prat as long as I can remember. Okay, he hasn't been quite as bad towards me as he has towards you, Hermione or Ron, I wasn't in his year, but still. Why has he changed so much?"

Harry shrugged.

"Probably because of what happened during the last month before the final battle. I don't think, he was really ever that hard Death Eater he tried everybody to believe he was. He couldn't kill Dumbledore. He was terrified of what his aunt was doing at the Manor."

He sighed.

"Just imagine Voldemort taking up residence at the Burrow. What would you have thought, if the most evil wizard ever is taking over your home?"

She shuddered.

"I don't even want to think about that one!"

"I reckon, after they took his father away and he was finally free to decide what _he_ wanted to do with his life, he took the time of our last year at Hogwarts to think about his future. Make up his own mind what to do next."

"And how exactly does Hermione find into this?"

"She is smart, witty, kind, loyal and..."

He coughed.

"What was that?"

"She is not exactly ugly, is she?"

Ginny grinned. Her boyfriend seemed to have better eyes when it came to their friend than her own brother did.

"No, she isn't. Shame Ron was too thick to see it."

"Well, if you are too close to a nice painting you can't really see it properly."

"How poetic."

A big smile lit his face.

"I try my best."

She leant over and kissed him.

"I love you, Harry."

* * *

Hermione stayed in St. Mungo's for another couple of days and Draco stayed with her. Nothing the healers said could persuade him to go home. He was not going anywhere without her.

When she was ready to finally leave he made sure he would be the one apparating them. She tried to make him understand that she was fine and perfectly capable to do it herself, but he wouldn't hear of it. Finally she just gave in. Though not without the warning that he shouldn't get used to getting his way all the time. This was a one off. He just grinned at her. Deep within his heart he knew that he would have let her do it, if she had been looking at him long enough with her deep gently eyes.

When they arrived at the Manor he swept her into his arms and carried her to their bed.

"Draco! I don't want to..."

"You are going to rest! The healer has said, that you should take it easy."

"I am fine."

"Do I have to bind you to the bed?"

She was glaring at him. He glared right back.

"You can't have me spend the next seven month lying down, for Merlin's sake! All my muscles will cease up and waste away."

He sat next to her, taking her hands into his own.

"Hermione, please listen to me."

She looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"I know you are strong and tough and can look after yourself and everything, but it felt like I was dying when I was standing in that corridor and nobody was telling me anything. I want you to do all the things you always do, but just a bit... less rushed. Take it easy."

She sighed.

"I know you are right, but I am so used to looking after myself and I don't feel any different now that I am..."

She scrambled off the bed and made a run for the bathroom.

"You don't feel any different, right." He muttered to himself.

About ten minutes later she re-appeared. He hastened over to support her. She sported a rather pale skin colour.

"You don't feel any different? Hermione, you are pregnant. It will influence your life, maybe not so much right now, but in the months to come... Just let me be there for you."

She tried to smile.

"Sorry, Draco. I know, you are right."

He sighed and helped her back onto the bed.

"How about a few more questions?"

"Okay, but I might start asking the really mean ones this time."

"Give it your best." He smirked.

He crawled next to her, spooned his body close to hers and then wrapped his arm around her waist. His hand gently caresses her tummy.

'You are carrying a new life within you...'

He was still not quite sure, if he was fully prepared for what he had to expect in the months to come.

"I even let you start asking your mean questions."

She lay her hand over his.

"What would you do, if it is a girl not a boy?"

"I don't think, I need to consider that. In my family the first born is always a boy. It is in most pure blood families."

He heard her groan.

"Just answer the question, will you? What, if it is a girl?"

After a moment's pause she heard him chuckle.

"What?"

"Then I would have to make sure, we had another child... I really would like a son."

He was thinking about what to ask her, when he suddenly blurted out, "Why do you ask about having a girl? Do you know something I don't?"

She laughed.

"No, I don't. I was just thinking."

"Well, think again. It's going to be a boy. I know it. Though I could be persuaded to participate in the required enjoyments for a daughter."

"Oh, would you now?"

"Of course. How could I deny you the joys of making love to me?"

She was shaking with laughter.

"The joys of making love to you?"

"I know for a fact that you enjoy it."

She coughed suddenly.

"You okay?"

She nodded, still grinning widely.

"You really are a true Slytherin."

"Of course." He buried his face in her hair. "One of the reasons, why you love me."

"Oh, please!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"I can't possibly answer that. Your overinflated ego might get too much of a bust and burst."

"Na. My ego and I are going to be just fine. Stop trying to delay me asking one of my mean questions."

"Go ahead! I can't wait."

Draco was thinking for a moment. There were one or two questions he really wanted to ask her, but the mood wasn't right for them.

"What kind of broom are you flying?"

"I don't have a broomstick."

He stared at the back of her head. She didn't have her own broomstick? How could that be?

"What do you mean, you don't have a broom? Did you just borrow Potter's when you felt like flying?"

"I don't fly."

She was having him on, surely!

"Hermione, are you seriously trying to tell me, that you neither have a broom nor fly for any reasons? You don't fly – full stop?"

"Yes."

He was stunned. How could it be, that the best friend of one of Hogwarts bester ever Seekers didn't consider a broomstick an essential part of life?

"You don't fly at all? Never? Under no circumstances?"

"No."

"_Why?"_

It took quite a while before she answered.

"I never got the hang of it. Broomsticks don't seem to agree with me somehow. I am quite happy not to have to put the trust for my life in a wooden stick and some twigs."

He moved back a bit, pulled her onto her back, propped himself on his elbow and looked straight at her.

"You don't like flying?"

"No."

He blinked. How could somebody not like flying?

"You seriously don't get the biggest thrill ever out off zooming through the clear sky at dawn in the summer? Or watch a sunset over the mountains while hovering over the Forbidden Forest in autumn?"

"No. I don't"

He looked at her, as if she was a new species he had just discovered.

"Do you know, that you are the only person I have ever met that can't fly? Even Pansy is sort of capable of doing it. She falls of her broom more often than not mind."

Hermione blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. It's just a bit strange for me that you are not as savvy with a broomstick as you are with everything else you put your mind to."

She didn't look at him.

"Hermione?"

No answer.

"Will you please look at me?"

His fingers gently lifted her chin, he bent down to her and ever so tenderly let his lips graze over hers. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you. And I don't care, if you can fly or not."

"It's the one thing I'm useless at." She confessed.

"It doesn't matter."

He kissed her again.

"I wouldn't let you on a broom in the moment anyway." He grinned.

She got hold of his shoulder and pulled him down, kissing him. When she let him surface again his face wasn't quite as pale as usual.


	21. Rita Skeeter has happened!

**A/N**

**This chapter is dedicated to jesslovessmiles for helping out with witty ideas, when my brain simply refuses to work with a story any longer and needs a new spark of inspiration! This one is for you, jess.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Most appreciated. Could everybody, really everybody reading this chapter possibly review it? Would make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Draco and Hermione had another relaxed breakfast in bed. She had protested for what appeared to him for hours before she finally gave in and let herself be spoiled by him. He had been wondering, if this might be the right moment to execute a very specific one of his plans, but decided against it. It could wait.

After they had eaten, he let her have a long bath while going through the mail and reading the paper himself. His mind kept wandering. What would it be like to have a baby? How big or small were newborns? What did they eat? He had a fair idea about that one, but the notion of his girl feeding their child felt more than just a bit alien. When would it become visible for everybody, that she was carrying their offspring? Was giving birth really as painful as he had heard some of the girls in the common room mutter about? Then again, how would _they _know?

He left the paper only half read on his desk. His mind was spinning now. He was again facing too many questions with too few answers. He paced up and down in front of the windows. There was a strong feeling of longing starting to claw at him. He needed to clear his head and nothing did that better than taking his broom for a ride. He had nearly reached the doors leading to the hallway outside their private hideout, when he remembered that he wasn't alone. He would never be alone ever again! Hermione was with him. If he wanted to go flying, he would need to tell her so that she didn't worry about him having suddenly vanished.

He went over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hermione?"

There was no answer.

"Hermione!" His voice was slightly raised.

He was getting worried.

"Yes?"

He sighed. Closing his eyes he leant against the door. Why couldn't he trust her to be okay? Why did his mind have to conjure up the most ghastly images whenever he was even the least bit unsure about her safety?

"I am going to fly for a bit."

There was no answer from the other side of the door.

"Hermione?"

The door suddenly opened and she stood right in front of him covered only with a large, fluffy towel.

"Can I come and watch you?"

He stared at her. Her skin was shimmering. It reminded him of silk come alive. Her hair was pinned into a mop of curls, some of which had escaped and was now accentuating her glowing face in the most delicious way. His mind tried to fill in the part of her body hidden by the towel covering her. He could still remember the wonderful curves of her supple body, but to see it for himself once more would be so much better...

He slowly raised his hand to her face. His thumb tracing an unseen path over her cheek. She tilted her head towards his touch, closing her eyes while doing so.

"You are beautiful." He whispered before softly kissing her.

He felt like loosing himself whenever she kissed him. Her soul touched his and his heart skipped several beats as her hands were slowly making their way along his arms, traveling up to his shoulders and finally finding the ruffled mess that was his hair. He sighed into her mouth. Tasting this witch was something outside of all things he had ever thought possible. She was unique in the way she caressed his lips with her own. Feeling her tongue exploring his mouth made him wrestle with his resolve not to do anything rushed. If it would be just for him, he would have ravaged her right here, right now.

His hands found the end of the offending fabric that was tugged in. Without thinking he just pulled it free and felt her covering unravel the same instant. He got hold of the edge and stopped it from falling to the floor. Half of her back was still covered, but her front was now uncovered for him to see. He pulled away just enough to be able to see her. She had her eyes still closed and her face was tinged with a pale shade of crimson.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world."

He placed soft kisses along from her left shoulder, over her collarbone, her sternum and along to her other collarbone and finally reaching her right shoulder. Still holding the ends of the towel his hands lay on her hips, his thumbs stroking her gently.

Slowly her deep brown eyes opened. Her gaze pierced his soul as she looked into his own. She found them clouded by desire, dark and bottomless.

"You..."

Her voice couldn't find the strength to express the feelings he was igniting. The spark of wanton within her was steadily growing into an all consuming flame. She bit her bottom lip. He felt so wonderful. His body was nothing short of emitting the heat of a furnace, daring her to burn with him. She wanted nothing more than feel his naked body wrapped around her own again.

His shirt was gone before either of them realised that she had gotten it off him. Her hands were making short work of his belt and buttons. His trousers fell to the floor. He was barely capable of stifling the loud groan that was escaping his parted lips as his boxers followed suit. Her inquisitive hands were en route to rediscovering once known territory, when he got hold of them and looked at her.

"Be mine." There was a rough edge to his voice.

"I am yours." Was her muffled answer as she was feeling wanton heat pooling in her stomach.

He swept her into his arms and carried her to their bed.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his office trying to decide, if he should battle on with his assignment of how to recognise curses or just give up and have the nap his body screamed for. It had been way past midnight when Ginny had flooed home. He groaned. Either she moved in with him or he would have to ask the Weasleys for a room at the Burrow.

… _with the occasional splattering of random words. It is also possible the victim will show signs of serious..._

He woke with a strangled sound not quite escaping him as his head hit the table top.

'Nap it is! And tonight I'll ask Ginny to move in.'

He folded his arms on the table, arranged his body into a comfy position and then lay his head down. He was about to doze off when somebody appeared before him. Lightning blue hair, the face partly canary yellow with the rest displaying a green, that would make even the most hardened Death Eater puke. He groaned. Why did Tonks have to choose this kind of colour scheme when he came to see him.

It took his sleepy mind a moment to realise, that the person he had just been looking at couldn't possibly be Tonks. She died, as did Lupin. Over a year ago. Why was she suddenly in his office? Shouldn't she be... There were the memories of him waking up at King's Cross after having been killed by Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. Maybe she missed her train?

"Don't be ridiculous!" He scolded himself.

The colourful person was standing in front of his desk and it appeared, as if she was talking to him.

"... was told to get you to him straight away."

It was a male voice. Tonks did male voices now? Impressive!

"HARRY!"

He shot up so fast, that his chair toppled over, he lost his balance and crashed onto the floor.

"AW!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

It was only now that the young wizard realised that the person with him in the room was Jason.

"Jason?"

"Have you actually listened to anything I have said?"

"No."

He got up, picked up the chair and sat down again.

"Sorry, no."

Jason sighed.

"Shaklebolt sent me. He wants you in his office. NOW!"

Harry glared at him.

"Why? What's happened?"

"I don't know, but it must be really important."

"I'm on my way."

He rounded the desk and was halfway out off the room when he turned, looked at Jason and said, "I though, they had managed to reverse the effects of your potions disaster?"

"They did. This is going to last only for a couple of weeks, then everything will be back to normal."

"Right."

* * *

"Ah, Harry, come in."

Shaklebolt stood at the window and was looking out with a concerned expression. The young Auror sat in front of the Minister's desk.

"Harry, we got a problem."

"Okay...?"

The Minister for Magic turned and his face mirrored his words. He looked troubled.

"What has happened?"

"Rita Skeeter has happened!"

Harry was taken aback. He had thought that this malicious creature was still in Azkaban. Why was she a problem?

"I don't understand."

"She has been released!"

"WHAT! How can hat be? She would have had another six month to serve."

"Yes, she would have. Except that some buffoon has managed to mess up her name with that of another prisoner on the release papers and now she is out and that other fool still inside."

"Oh, Merlin!"

"I don't think, I have to remind you what she will be doing next, do I?"

"No. She'll make sure, that she is dishing the dirt on us as fast and as bad as she can before she is going to be send back."

"Yes. You will need to warn Weasley and Granger. They need to be aware of what has happened."

"I'll see them tonight. I don't think owling them would be safe."

"No, neither do I."

"Thanks for letting me know."

He left the Minister's office, his thoughts running riot. He needed to make sure that Malfoy got away with Hermione before Rita Skeeter got wind of them being a couple, let alone them expecting a child together. Then he would find Ginny and see that she was aware of the situation as well. Ron... According to what Ginny had told him, he was rather tempted to not tell him, but not even a moron like his best friend deserved to have Rita Skeeter on his case. Maybe that would get him to see a bit more common sense at times.

* * *

Draco was snuggling close to a sleeping Hermione. She had been a bit unsure at first, but after he had kissed most of her body she had just given in. He had enjoyed every moment. This time he didn't have to worry about hurting her, though he had been a bit concerned for the baby. When he had been able to think straight again, afterwards. She had assured him that nothing could harm their son.

He sighed happily. When she had had a good rest he would show her the Manor. And a bit of the gardens. It would be a very, very late lunch in the kitchen and then... He wasn't sure what they would be doing then. He would make sure, he got that letter to Potter as soon as he could.

Draco wasn't happy about having to asked his ex-enemy for help, but he couldn't do this on his own. He needed Harry's knowledge of the Muggle world. He had been thinking about asking the Ministry of Magic in Australia for help, but he was sure that they were as involved in the day to day happenings in their Muggle world as the British Ministry was.

Gently kissing the shoulder of the girl beside him he lost himself in the fresh memories of their love making. He had nearly fallen asleep as a quiet _-pop-_ could be heard.

'Not _now_!'

"Master?" Janas voice whispered.

He sighed.

"What?"

"Harry Potter is waiting in the hall to see Master."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, Master. Is very important Master talks to him. Master needing to take Miss away."

Draco turned over and looked at his house elf.

"What are you talking about?"

"Master come downstairs."

He rubbed his face. Trust Potter to show up at the most inconvenient of moments.

"Tell him, I'll be down as soon as I can."

"Yes, Master."

She vanished.

With deep regret he extracted himself from the warm sheets and made sure Hermione was tugged in. Then he slowly put his boxers and trousers on before walking slowly barefoot and without shirt to the double doors. He glanced back at the sleeping witch in his bed. He had always made sure to never have a girl in his own bed. He had wanted to save that for the one he truly loved. He grinned. She was in his bed right now.

He closed the doors carefully behind himself and then went downstairs. He could see the black haired wizard standing near a painting of the Manor's gardens as he descended the wide staircase.

"Potter?"

Harry turned around and was stunned. He couldn't quite believe what he saw. Draco Malfoy in black trousers and nothing else. No shirt, no socks, no shoes, his hair a mess. He looked, as if he had been dragged out off bed. Had he and Hermione... He closed his eyes and tried hastily to banish any images of his best friend... NO!

Draco smirked. He could see, that the thoughts of him and Hermione engaged in rather intimate encounters were clearly troubling the other young man. Tough! He would have to get used to the thought that his best friend was having a boyfriend now.

"What can I do for you?"

Harry got finally a grip of himself and tried to keep a professional head on.

"We have a problem, Malfoy, and that includes you as you are Hermione's...whatever."

"_Boyfriend_ is the word you are looking for."

"Right. Boyfriend. The two of you better find a place to hide for a bit."

"Why? The whole world can know that she is with me for all I care."

"Then I hope you don't mind having a lot of sordid lies of her and yourself all over the front page of the Daily Prophet."

Draco glared at Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember Rita Skeeter? And were her lies have landed you not so long ago? "

This time a low growl was the only answer he got.

"She was supposed to spend the next six months in Azkaban. Some idiot got the names of some release papers mixed up and..."

"She got out? That evil bitch got out?"

"Yes."

Seething anger was all the the Malfoy heir seemed to be able to feel for a long moment. Then he slowly cooled down again.

"Then you better make sure, you find her before I do!"

"You better think twice before doing anything stupid, Malfoy! I don't want to have my best friend crying on my couch every night again, because you prat have managed to get yourself locked up. Think of your child, for Merlin's sake."

Deep, slow breaths.

"I don't know, how long it is going to take her to find somebody to dish the dirt on you, but if Parkinson was willing to spread the last round of rumours, she is probably willing to do a lot worse now."

"Nobody gets near the Manor without my permission. She'll not be able to get to us here."

"You fancy to explain to Hermione why there is a herd of paparazzi camping at the front gate?"

"Para... What?"

"Muggle versions of Rita Skeeter. A big Manor with a lonely heir living all by himself... Muggles would love a saucy story about that as much as any witch or wizard would."

Draco thought for a moment. He hated to have to admit it, but Potter was probably right. Hermione needed rest and not more lies and scheming bitches trying to destroy her happiness. He looked at the wizard in front of him.

"I'm going to take her on a long holiday, but I need you to do something for me first before I can do that."

"What do you need?"

It took about a quarter of an hour until Harry fully understood, what Draco had been planning to do.

"You really want to do that? For her?"

"Of course."

"Okay. I'll see, what I can find out."

* * *

It was Ginny, who first got hold of the Daily Prophet in the Weasley household. She had one look at the headlines and screamed.

"Ginny? What is it?"

Mrs. Weasley came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong, dear."

She was presented with the newspaper, had a look at it and gasped in disbelieve.

"This evil witch! How could she write such lies!"

She dropped the paper and flooed to the Ministry to find her husband. Arthur needed to know straight away before any of his colleagues remarked about it. Though they probably had already done so.


	22. The son of the house of Salazar Slytheri

Draco had shown Hermione the house and the gardens the day before. After he had spoken to Potter. He knew, that he wouldn't let on about what he had been asked to find out. Especially not to a certain witch. And as soon as he had the information he needed, he would take her on that long holiday.

She was still sleeping as she had been sick twice last night. There didn't seem to be any pattern or rules for it. How could she put up with it? How come, she didn't blame him for it? How come, she just accepted it as a given, something that had to happen? Had she said, it would last another four to six weeks? _How_ did she managed to put up with it?

He was sitting at his desk, going through the mail. He had found nothing really interesting so far. He opened another envelope. It was an invitation to a birthday party. Formal dress required? What kind of party... His eyes scanned for the sender. Pansy Parkinson.

'Yeah, right!'

She had some nerve after all she had told that Skeeter woman! A short flick of his wand and the offending item was no more. It took a minute before he noted the house elf next to his chair.

"Janas? What is it? How long have you been standing there?"

She bowed deep.

"Not wanting to disturb Master."

"What is it? Why _are_ you here?"

"Master will be angry with Janas."

Draco stared at the creature before him. She was fidgeting with the hem of her tea cosy dress. He had never seen any of his house elves behalf like this.

"Will you be telling me any time soon or can I finish the mail first?"

"Master will be angry. Because of Miss."

'What?'

"Janas, will you stop this and TELL me what for Merlin's sake it is that is going to make me angry!"

"Master wants paper?"

"The newspaper? Yes."

"Master not to read paper. Lies, all lies."

"What have you done with my newspaper?"

"Nothing, Master."

She held the folded Daily Prophet up to him. He slowly took it. What lies had been printed now? He steeled himself for the worst and then unrolled the paper. He had one look at the headlines and was too shocked to do or say anything. He was just glad that his beloved witch was still asleep. If she saw this she would probably be doing something she might regret later.

_Malfoy Heir has found solace in the arms of none other than Ginny Weasley_

_Today we can reveal, that the rather private and reclusive most eligible bachelor of wizarding society, Draco Malfoy, has been secretly having a liaison with none other than the youngest daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley._

_They were seen together in St. Mungo's where Miss Weasley was comforting a rather distraught Mr. Malfoy. A source at the hospital let slip that they were both there to visit none other than the beloved war hero Hermione Granger. Miss Granger had been admitted after falling suddenly ill while visiting Mr. Malfoy at his home in Wiltshire. It has been rumoured that she was at Malfoy Manor to visit Miss Weasley._

_Alas we have not been able to confirm the news of Mr. Malfoy having finally settled for a respectable witch in order to continue the family line. Miss Parkinson was most upset about the news that the wizard she regarded as being the man in her life has seemingly move on to pastures new without even informing her about his intentions._

_Miss Weasley has only recently been announced as the latest Chaser joining the Holyhead Harpies. It has been rumoured, that she and the Malfoy heir have met at the Announcement Party and have been inseparable ever since. It is not known as yet, how Miss Weasley's public life will be develop once she has married into the Malfoy family. Convention would have her fulfilling a busy society schedule, which wouldn't leave much time for a professional career as Quidditch player._

_It shows the changed ways of Mr. Malfoy, as it would have been thought impossible in the past for him to be involved with a witch from a working class background. Miss Weasley belongs to a family of purest blood even so this status seemed never really relevant to her family before. It might just proof the special something attracting Mr. Malfoy._

_We will keep trying to get details about the society wedding of the year from the happy couple and inform are devoted readers as soon as we can obtain them._

There was a photo of Draco, which had been taken around three years ago after the first trial of his father, which had left him convicted for breaking into the Ministry of Magic and his involvement in what had happened in the Department of Mysteries. The photo of Ginny was grainy and fuzzy, as if it had been taken from quite a distance.

Draco looked at his elf.

"Has anybody tried to enter the grounds?"

"Yes, Master. There have been several people trying to climb the wall."

A malicious smile spread over his face. He knew, what the ivy, growing along the wall, would have done to the intruders.

"Don't release anyone that has been captured by the ivy. Let them where they are."

"Yes, Master."

"Janas has blocked the floo access as well."

"Very good."

The next time he looked he was alone with Hermione again. He burnt the Daily Prophet and then thought about what he should do next. Potter had been right then. The Skeeter woman was really out to get him and his friends and as his witch was one of the friends, he would have to make sure that she didn't find out about what was going on right now. Should anything happen to her or his son because of this evil... evil... person, Hermione would be crying her eyes out again on Potter's couch. He would kill her, should anything befall his family!

"Draco?"

He turned around and found her sleepy eyes directed at him.

"Yes?"

"I heard you talk..."

"That was just Janas. She brought the mail."

"Oh."

She lay back into her pillows. Draco crossed the short distance to their bed and sat next to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Awful."

He stroked her cheek gently. Feeling helpless.

"Where is that book you got for me?" He suddenly remembered her telling him about the book for fathers-to-be. If he took her on that trip he had planned, he needed to know in advance what he was dealing with. He needed to make backup plans.

"Over there. On the windowsill."

He went and got it.

_A new Challenge – All the modern wizard needs to know about becoming a father_

Hermione watched him as he picked up the book. She had been going through several different once and had at one point even considered to getting him a Muggle one, before deciding to buy this particular book. His face went from normal pale to pink tinge to devoid of all colour as he leafed through it. Looking at one specific page, he seemed to be horrified by what he saw. She tried not to laugh. Not getting the Muggle book had probably been a good choice after all, if the one for the modern wizard freaked him out. It was the most conservative that was sold at Flourish & Blotts. She hadn't intended to shock him with too graphic descriptions or images. Harry had had a look at it and his reaction had been quite similar to Draco's. Wizards seemed to be living quite sheltered lives when they grew up.

"Have you..."

She turned her attention towards him.

"Have I...?"

"Have you actually read what it says here?"

His voice was shaking.

"I haven't read it all, but it seemed the most appropriate one for you."

He looked positively shell shocked.

"Oh, Draco!"

He closed the book, came over to the bed and sunk into the mattress next to her. His eyes found hers and he wasn't sure how to tell her what he felt. In a way he was immensely proud that she was still willing to bear his child after him just having found out what might be involved. How could she live with the knowledge she seemed to have involving pregnancy?

"Are you... scared?"

"Why would I be scared? Scared of what?"

"The whole pregnancy thing."

She smiled at him and sighed.

"No. I am not scared. I know, what is going to happen, what might happen and what is _not_ going to happen. Why should I be scared?"

He was lost for words. Maybe he should have shown her the latest edition of the Daily Prophet after all and then just watched what _she_ would have done to Rita Skeeter.

"I never realised how tough girls really need to be to ever what to have children."

She cupped his face gently with her left hand. He leant into her touch.

"You don't need to worry, Draco. We are well prepared for what Nature has intended for us. Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

It was shortly after lunch as Draco was walking the corridors of the Ministry of Magic in search for the Auror Office. He turned a corner and found himself eye-to-eye with Ronald Weasley.

"You!"

There was no reply forthcoming from the Slytherin.

"What are you doing here?"

"None of your business, Weasley."

They glared at each other. It was all too obvious that the youngest Weasley son would have loved to hex the wizard facing him, but as that had gotten him into trouble the last time he tried it he was a bit more hesitant this time round.

"I am warning you. Leave Hermione alone!"

"Why would I want to do that? She is the mother of my child, should you have forgotten. She is not going to come back to you. Whatever you may think, she is happy to be with me."

"How can she be happy with a Death Eater?"

"How could she be happy with the sorry excuse of a wizard you are?"

Ron was sporting a colour on his face that started to rival that of his hair.

"Weasley, in contrast to you I had the brains to realise what an amazing witch she is. You were never good enough for her."

"And you are?"

"Yes."

"Don't make me laugh! The moment she'll get away from the Imperius Curse you have her under she'll realise what you have done! And she'll leave you."

"What I have done? What have _you_ done to deserve her?"

"I was there for her when she needed a friend."

"Yeah, right! I was there, when she was lonely. The night that she should have danced away happily with the wizard she loved, she spend alone outside in a deserted courtyard. You were too busy with yourself, otherwise you would have been the one that found her not me."

"You took advantage of her!"

"How?"

"She was emotional and vulnerable and you exploited that."

"I didn't do anything of the kind. I was there when she needed somebody to just be with her. Somebody that wasn't expecting her to be something she isn't."

"Like what?"

"Your beg-and-call girl."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Have you ever thought about her as anything other than somebody helping with your homework? Have you ever seen the hurt you caused her? Has it ever crossed your thick mind that she might want to be swept of her feet? No? I'm not surprised! All through last year I have been observing how you acted around her. I have seen how she looked at you. I have seen her wonder, if there shouldn't _be_ something more, if she shouldn't _feel_ something more. Have you ever looked at Potter and how he acts around your own sister? _He_ would do anything to make her happy. There is love and commitment in his gaze when he looks at her. He doesn't expect her to do his homework or get him out off a mess he has created. Potter loves your sister. You never really loved Hermione."

There was no response forthcoming. Draco turned on his heels and stalked away. His mood was now even darker than after having read the latest lies in the Prophet. He hoped that he would find the blasted Auror Office soon. He wasn't in the mood to run into Weasley again.

It took him longer than he had expected and then he had a rather tedious discussion with the receptionist about him needing to see Harry Potter, who technically wasn't an auror as yet and therefore couldn't be seen by the public on official auror business.

The heated argument hadn't gone unnoticed and a grim looking older wizard had appeared at one point, when Draco was close too seriously loosing his cool. He had tried to explain as calm as he could his need to see Potter and straight away not sometime later in the week. The mention of Hermione's name had worked wonders. Suddenly he was lead along a brightly coloured, short corridor, sat in an office and told to wait.

* * *

"Have you seen what this evil gargoyle is saying about our Ginny? _Our_ Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

She had managed to locate her husband without too many problems, though trying to keep calm and collected had been a struggle for her. She was seething. Should she ever get hold of Rita Skeeter she would beg for the Dementor's Kiss!

"I can't believe that anybody would stoop so low! Why can't she just pick on some other witch? Why does it have to be our Ginny? Her and having a _liaison_ with the son of a convicted Death Eater!"

"You forget, dear, that said son of a convicted Death Eater is Hermione's... choice." Interjected Mr. Weasley.

There was only an angry sound coming from his wife.

"What is Harry saying to it? Has he seen it?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband with a shocked expression.

"Harry! Oh, Merlin's Beard" I had totally forgotten about him. What is he going to think, when he reads this?"

"That this awful woman should be permanently locked up in Azkaban. He is far too sensible as that he is going to believe a word of these lies. She has been writing all sorts about him in the past and _he_ always knew, they were lies..."

There was the hint of accusation in his voice as his wife had been rather unfair to Hermione after an article about her breaking Harry's heart had been published in the Prophet which had turned out to be nothing but made up as well.

Mrs. Weasley looked a bit embarrassed. Her husband put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Molly, Harry and Hermione will be fine. Ginny will be fine and young Malfoy will be fine as well."

"I hope so, Arthur."

* * *

Hermione sat on the patio and enjoyed the warm august sun. She wasn't sure where exactly Draco had gone off to, but he had said something about needing to see somebody at the Ministry. She knew about the dealings his father had had with Fudge, the Minister for Magic during the new rise of Voldemort. Fudge had been too much of a coward and too dense to recognise the dangerous influence Lucius Malfoy had over him. He had paid for it.

She fought the rising wave of nausea that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her. She had been sick three times last night, though she had managed to hide the last time from Draco. He had been asleep by then after having stayed up with her nearly all night while she felt queasy and tried her best to suppress the urge to vomit.

Smiling to herself she recalled his face as she told him that she would be fine and he should go to sleep. It had been a fierce look, full of loyalty and commitment. As if to say, if you are up feeling horrible, I'll be up as well and I'll try my best to make it better. He had held her in his arms, his warm body engulfing hers. Her thoughts had wandered off to Ron. Why had it never felt like this when he had held her? Why had she never felt like kissing him until she fainted the way she did with Draco? Why was it that the wizard that was the father to her child could get her to feel cherished and wanted in a way she had never felt with her best friend? Maybe it was the best friend thing that had prevented them from getting close enough to become a proper couple.

She sighed. She had found love and shelter from the world in the most unlikely place, the arms of a Slytherin. Had he always been like he was today? Somewhere deep inside? Probably. His upbringing and his father had alas prevented him from becoming all he would have been able to become and all the while he had prevented somehow to loose himself in the process. He had been an insufferable git for the first five years she had known him. And then Voldemort had happened. To him, to his family. It was a miracle that he had been able to survive the schemes of that evil bastard. Then again Snape...

Her gaze wandered over the tree tops. Snape. He had been in love with Harry's mother all his life. It was this love that had turned him to become a spy for the Order after Voldemort had killed her. He had loathed the fact that it had been James Potter who fathered Lily's child. He had been a Slytherin loving a Griffindor. Just like Draco loved her. For a moment she was trying to visualise what would have happened, if she had become Ron's girlfriend instead of Draco's. Would he have moved on? Would he have found himself somebody else? Or would he, just like Snape, have gone on living lonely and longing? History didn't repeat itself with them. They had found a way to be together. _Draco_ had found a way. He hadn't occupied her thoughts all that often during their final year, but he had been a constant presence in the background she realised now.

Were all Slytherins like this? Were they all loving with such exclusiveness? Strange as it seemed to be, but the Slytherin males were really totally different from the Griffindors. The guys in her own house would have never gone flat out for a girl, any girl, no matter how much they loved her. Not the way the Snakes seemed to be doing. They might sleep around and enjoy themselves, but once they were serious about one girl that was it. They were not so much as looking at anybody else any longer. They lived with honour and pride. Though a very different kind of pride the Griffindors were displaying.

Hermione smiled to herself. The proudest son of the house of Salazar Slytherin had chosen her.


	23. Don't tell me she's a Hufflepuff!

**A/N thanks for the reviews, much appreciated - I just hope there will be some more for this chapter...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"Harry!"

Neville Longbottom came running along the corridor trying to catch up with his friend.

"Have you seen the latest edition of the Prophet?"

"No..."

Neville handed him his copy and then just waited until Harry had read the article concerning his fiancé. He looked at the fellow Griffindor, looked at the paper again and then sighed.

"Neville, should I manage to get a hold of her again it will be your pleasure to have her confess to you again. And this time make her sweat!"

The other wizard grinned.

"I'll do my best."

They went separate ways at the next corner and while Neville was on his way to check up on some of his more exotic plant, Harry was going to see, if he could get some more of his assessments finished before the end of the day.

He opened the door and saw a familiar figure sitting in the chair behind the desk. Malfoy's arms were folded behind his head and his eyes were closed. He looked tired. For a moment he felt himself reminded of his own tiredness lately due to Ginny staying late. Trying to banish the thoughts that these memories conjured up he found himself wondering, if he would ever be able to get used to his best friend having a serious relationship with their former enemy.

What could the Slytherin have done or said that _she_ of all people had been willing to become his girlfriend? She was smarter than any girl he knew, including Ginny. She had brains and saw things nobody else would ever consider. Though she was also not someone, who didn't know that there was more to life than learning.

What had gone wrong between her and Ron? He had been thinking about that a lot. Especially after her having confessed to spending a night with Malfoy. What had Ron done or not done to drive her into the arms of him? Ginny had asked him, why Hermione hadn't been contend with her brother. He hadn't had any answer to that question. They had both seen all through their final year at Hogwarts, that there was something niggling Hermione. She had been looking for something or someone, but she hadn't found Ron.

"Malfoy."

The eyes of the addressed male shot open. He lowered his arms.

"Potter."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?"

It was more a snarl than a question.

"Daily Prophet?"

"Daily Prophet!"

"Has _she_ seen it?"

"No. I burnt that pathetic excuse of a newspaper."

Harry sighed in relief and closed the door. He went to the desk and sat in the chair before the desk. He gave his counterpart behind it a long glance. He should be sitting on the other side, but their seating arrangement didn't seem wrong for some strange reason. There was the moment of insight that one day Draco Malfoy would be a member of the Auror Office. _This_ felt strange, though Harry knew with a weird confidence that he was right. There would be the day when his ex-nemesis would be a colleague of his.

He tried to get his attention back to matters at hand. Malfoy was looking at him with a **very** strange look on his face. Could he possibly have seen and felt the same as Harry had done? The moment of reckoning passed and a question asked in an easy manner dispelled the building tension.

"Have you got the information I asked for? I don't think, I want her to stay in England that much longer."

"No, she shouldn't be here right now. I have asked around and found a trace of them in Wirrabara."

"Where?"

"Wirrabara. A rather small, unimportant settlement in South Australia. They got about ten streets and the whole place looks like it has been done with a chessboard in mind. Her father seemed to have found employment with the Forest Headquarters for some reason."

"He is a Muggle..."

"He is a Muggle dentist. They take care of Muggle teeth. That's nothing even remotely connected with forest management."

A rather surprised look was all the answer to the imparted information.

"There is one thing though."

"What?"

Draco had suddenly the impression, that there was something coming his way, which he wouldn't like.

"He has been send on secondment."

"Secondment? What's involved in that?"

"A kind of work exchange. You are send or request to work with a different department of your company. One of the Weasleys has been working for a Gringott's branch abroad in the past."

"Ah?"

"Hermione's dad is now on secondment in Scotland..."

Draco's jaw dropped. She had sent them to the other side of the world and they had come back to the UK?

"He is working with the Forestry Commission, they have their offices in Silvan House in Edinburgh. Which is a bit weird, when you think that Tolkien's tree dwelling elves are called Silvan..."

Draco looked at him, as if he had just watch the other wizard slowly loosing his sanity. What for Merlin's sake was he talking about? House elves weren't living in trees! They were living in houses hence the name and who was Tolkien?

Harry noted the looked he was receiving and cleared his throat.

"Never mind. Just a Muggle reference to a specific book you'll have never heard of."

"No..." Was the rather slow answer to this explanation.

There was a short pause.

"Is her mother there as well?"

Would it be necessary to do a world tour in order to get her parents back?

"As far as I could find out, yes."

His far away journey was turning into a going-to-where-everything-begun journey. He stood up. His plan needed to be put in motion, with a lot of modifications, but still.

"Thanks, Potter."

"You are welcome."

Draco had reached the door as he heard the young man behind his back saying, "If you ever break her heart..." He didn't need too much imagination to know what would happen to him, should he decide to treat her the way Weasley had. He had no intentions of ever doing that to her. She would be treated with the tender loving care she deserved.

* * *

"Arthur."

"Kingsley."

Arthur Weasley and the Minister for Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt were sitting in the minister's office and looked at each other.

"We need to do something about this evil witch before she is causing real harm to somebody. Slander is one thing, but if Harry wouldn't know what kind of person Rita Skeeter is, this latest article of her could have caused a major rift between Ginny and Harry. One that might not have been possible to repair again."

Kingsley nodded. He had read with alarm the latest news about the teenagers he had fought alongside during the war. He had never paid too much attention to the things Rita Skeeter had been cooking up, but since the war had ended she had done her best to get any news about them, true or false, into the papers. Where did this obsession with these kids come from?

"I have had the wizard responsible for her release reprimanded and transferred to a job where he can't do any harm any longer. Though the damage is done and we need to get a hold of her as soon as possible."

"Yes, we do."

"Why did she make this story up about Ginny and Lucius' son in any case?"

"I don't know."

"Was Hermione Granger really in St. Mungo's? Was young Mr. Malfoy really there? Was Ginny really there? Is there any grain of truth in this whole mess?"

Mr. Weasley was thinking about this for a bit. His daughter had mentioned having been at St. Mungo's on Harry's request. Had that been to visit Hermione? If yes, why had she been there? Though, if she really had been in the hospital, it would explain why the son of Lucius Malfoy had been there as well.

"Kingsley, I have a bad feeling about this. Ginny has been at the hospital the other day and if that was because of Hermione, it's not out off the question, that Lucius' offspring was there as well. This story might have been warped, but the bottom line could actually be based on true facts."

"That means we don't have anything against her, if this story is actually true."

"No."

"Damn!"

Mr. Weasley was contemplating, if he should tell the Minister about the relationship between Hermione and... His thoughts wandered suddenly to something Ginny had said the other night. Something about Hermione having caught Rita Skeeter out during the Triwizard Tournament. Was this her revenge?

"Arthur?"

"Hermione had put a stop to Skeeter's vicious lies during the Triwizard Tournament. Ron told me about it at the time. Could be that she is out for revenge."

He hesitated.

"Kingsley, Hermione has a relationship with Draco Malfoy."

There was utter surprise showing on Kingsley's face.

"They are a couple?"

"I don't know, if they are just dating or if there is more, but Molly saw them together, when Hermione came to see Ginny the other day. Ron and Draco had a fight in which I have to say my son was the aggressive party whereas Malfoy didn't even draw his wand."

"Merlin's beard!"

Arthur Weasley thought it better not to let on about the child the two were expecting.

* * *

Draco was swaggering down a narrow close leading downhill from Knockturn Alley. His father would disown him should he ever learn he even knew that the bookshop he was going to visit existed. Not a shop his girlfriend would have ever sat foot in, but it would serve its purpose. He grinned to himself.

The windows were darkened. No decorations or books gave any indication as to what kind of establishment he was about to enter.

"Kind Sir, how can I be of service?"

The wizard greeting him was hunched over and looked like he had lost too many fights with an enraged set of knifes.

"I'll find what I need."

"Of course, Sir."

Draco looked around and was starting to doubt his own sanity for a moment. He hid his face under the hood of his cloak. No need to let the other customers know just how embarrassed he was. It took him about five minutes and he had found a book that would suit his needs. He took it to the small counter, where the proprietor waited, paid and was outside within about two breaths.

He walked back up to Diagon Alley and then to the Leaky Cauldron. He found himself a table at the back and ordered a sandwich. He didn't feel like embarking on his endeavour with an empty stomach. Might come to haunt him later, but better save than sorry. He nipped to the gents and recovered the new purchase from his cloak pocket. Removing the dust jacket he tried not to imagine the contents of it. He dumped it into the next sink and with a flick of his wand it burned. He took out the book Hermione had given him, covered it with the recovered dust jacket and went back to his table. His sandwich was waiting.

Meal in one hand, book in the other he was so engrossed in the information he tried to get his head round that he missed the tall figure stopping right next to his table. The dark skinned wizard watch him for a while and then decided to make his presence known.

"Draco?"

Grey eyes looked up and stared right into the dark features of his fellow Slytherin and friend Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise? What are you doing here?"

"Keeping better reading habits than you in any case." He smirked.

Draco looked at the cover of his book and realised what his friend must be thinking. He blushed.

"I have an explanation for that." He mumbled.

Blaise grinned and sat down.

"I bet you do. Not enough female action in your life, mate?"

"More than you would be able to handle!"

"Yeah, right! And there was me thinking a Malfoy could handle any girl."

"I can handle her alright." He smirked. "Have a look _inside_ the book..."

He handed the volume to his friend and saw the happy anticipation that the rather slutty woman on the front was creating. Watching closely he could see eyes growing wide, hear the sharp intake of air and could have sworn that his friend had gone pale under his dark skin.

"Why, for Merlin's sake, are you reading this kind of..." He handed the book back.

"I don't have a choice."

"You don't... Hold on, are you trying to tell me that some witch has finally managed to snare you?"

Draco shook his head.

"If anything I snared her actually. No, I have just found a wonderful girl, had a fantastic night with her and then found out, that life had got some big surprise in store for me."

"You seriously don't mind?"

"No, Blaise, I don't mind. In a way it's actually the best that could happen. This way she is bound to me." He grinned.

His friend sipped his Firewhiskey.

"You are not trying to tell me, that this girl would be able to resist your charm, are you?"

"She would be as close to resistant as a girl could get."

"Wow! Why did you get together with her then?"

"Because I love her."

A simple sentence and it floored Blaise with all its simplicity.

"You are joking, right?"

Draco slowly shook his head.

"You seriously love her?"

"Yep."

"Who is she? I need to meet the witch that has managed to get you to willingly relinquish your heart."

"You'll meet her at our wedding."

"Hold on! What are you saying? You are really going to give up your freedom for her?"

"Eventually, of course."

"Eventually?"

"She doesn't know yet, that I want her to marry me."

The dark skinned wizard surveyed his pale skinned friend. They had left school two month ago and in that short time his house mate had found the opportunity to fall for somebody, father a child and start thinking about getting married.

"Once you have made up your mind you really go for it."

"The only way to do it."

"So, when is this wedding going to be? I presume, you are going to ask her before you drag her down the aisle."

"I don't want my son to be born out off wedlock, but I have to do one or two things, before I can do the decent thing."

Blaise laughed.

"The decent thing? Since when are you doing decent things?"

"Since we..." He blushed.

"Man, you really got it bad."

Draco sighed.

"She is worth it. I just wish, I had realise how wonderful she is a lot sooner. I have wasted years not being with her..."

There was a rather curious face looking at him. He had wasted _years_?

"Where did you meet her? Some society function? A holiday abroad?"

"Hogwarts."

"She was at school with us?"

Nodding.

"I know for a fact, it's not Pansy."

"Merlin! No!"

"Millicent? I wouldn't have thought, she was really your type."

"Blaise! I would kill myself before I let her anywhere near me."

"Not much left to choose from... She isn't a Slytherin! You have got your hands on... a Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Don't tell me she's a Hufflepuff!" He looked positively horrified.

Scowling came from across the table.

"That only leaves a member of the Griffindor pride."

Nodding.

Blaise wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to take this news. His friend of many years and even more smuggled bottles of Firewhiskey was having it away with one of their arch rivals? How had he managed to stop her from hexing him long enough to get into her knickers? He wouldn't mind to learn that trick. There might be some wonderful opportunities presenting themselves.

"So, who is she? That Brown girl or one of the twins?"

Draco grinned.

"Neither. You'll never guess."

His friend sipped more of his drink.

"Don't tell me, you have managed to get Potter's girl!"

There was a sudden coughing as if the blond Slytherin was chocking on his sandwich.

"You are seriously insane, if you think, I'll go for the Weasley girl."

"You could have fooled me. I read the paper..."

He smirked and was surprised at the reaction he got for this comment.

"Do NOT mention that rag in my presence ever again, if you value your life, Zabini!"

"Calm down, mate. I'm just saying."

What had gotten him so worked up all of a sudden?

"There is nothing between me and Weasel's sister!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. Then who?"

"Granger."

Blaise dropped his glass. It shattered on the stone floor.


	24. I have been thinking

During the next week Hermione started to mutate into a vampire in regards to her sleeping habits. During the night she was mostly up trying her best not to be sick only to loose this battle more often than not. She would then sleep at least until midday and after trying to have lunch she managed to be awake and not sick for most of the afternoon before needing a rest yet again.

Draco became more concerned by the day. He had been through the entire book he had Blaise look at, but it didn't really do anything to disperse his fears. He felt helpless and hated every moment of it. He was so used to be in control that this situation made him doubt his own sanity at times. In addition to the worry about his girl he had also the worries that his planned trip to Scotland would have to be postponed due to her being too sick to get there.

He had bought a house in Edinburgh, 69 Ulster Crescent. It was a bungalow with a nice garden, a green behind the house and a good view up to Arthur's Seat. It was in the middle of Muggle Edinburgh, but he didn't want anybody to find them so he would have to put up with this fact. He had been up twice, once for looking at the house and signing all the paperwork and the second time to engulf the premises with protective spells. The next day he had sent one of the house elf to clean and look after the house until they would be arriving.

He sat in the breakfast room, worrying yet again how often Hermione had been really rushing to the loo last night. He had found out that she didn't always tell him what had been going on while he succumbed to sleep. She had developed the practice of being somewhat economical with the truth what this concerned and he hated it.

Why did she feel the need to lie to him about it? Why couldn't she just tell him what was really going on?

The door opened and Hermione's head appeared.

"Morning."

She sounded as if she was still half asleep. He got up and went to her.

Embracing her gently he whispered, "You look like death on socks, love."

She looked up at him. He had so far never used any endearments when addressing her. What did it mean, that he had used it now?

'You are making something out off nothing!' She told herself.

"How often have you been up last night?"

She didn't answer straight away.

He looked into her eyes. They were dark and sleepy, but he could also see the hidden fire within them. He had felt this fire burning him. It was all consuming. He smiled to himself.

"Draco?"

He returned from his memories and saw her once more. This time his face became serious.

"Hermione, I know, you don't tell me the truth about your nights. I know, that you are up far more often than you let on. And it has to stop! I want to know the truth. I have a right to know the truth. I am as much part of this child as you are."

She bit her bottom lip.

"Please, don't exclude me. I know this whole situation is not easy for you, but I want to try my best to make it better for you. I can't do that, if you don't let me help you. If you are up all night then so shall I. I have sworn to be a real father to our child, Hermione. How can I do that, if you don't allow me to know what is really happening?"

She didn't answer. The gaze she gave him told him that she was aware of his pain and that she was causing it. She didn't want to do that. She wanted him to be happy. He had been nothing but sweet and supportive towards her. He didn't demand anything and put up with her raging hormones without complaining. To her surprise he had turned out to be a rather serious and genuine human being. Somebody she could trust without asking questions. She knew, he would never do anything to hurt her deliberately ever again.

He truly loved her.

"I am sorry." She muttered.

"Just talk to me, okay."

She nodded. Feeling his fingers under her chin she looked up. His grey eyes were clouded. Desire was swirling in his gaze. He slowly dipped down and kissed her.

* * *

"Blaise! How lovely to see you!"

Blaise Zabini had hoped for a quiet time at the little cafe located off the beaten track in the side street of Diagon Alley, but Fate seemed to have other plans. He took a deep breath and turned around. There she was, Pansy Parkinson. Not the sharpest tool in the box but a real scheming Slytherin.

"Hi, Pansy."

"Hi, I have heard you have met Draco?"

He kept a relaxed expression on his face. Internally he was wondering, who had been in the Leaky Cauldron that had seen him with his friend. How much knew the spy and _what_ had he or she told the witch before him?

"I have spoken to him."

"You lucky man."

She sat down across from him.

"I have been trying to contact him for ages and never got anywhere."

"I just happened to meet him, that's all."

She looked at him. Blaise was wondering for a moment, if she was trying to use legilimency on him. He smiled broadly at her. There was no chance that she would ever be able to invade his mind. None what-so-ever.

"Tell me, how he is? What is he doing? Why is he not answering my letters?"

"Pansy, I'm his friend not his nanny. If he decides to not answer your letters, then there will be a very good reason for it."

'A reason called Granger of all things...'

"But he must have told you, why he is hiding away all the time. It's not like him. He needs some diversion."

"Believe me, that last thing he needs is _diversion_."

"What do you mean?"

"Pansy, I am only telling you this so that you don't get your hopes up. Draco has found himself a girl."

"A girl!" She shrieked.

Blaise sniggered.

"What do you mean? Who is she? Where did he find his girl?"

"I have no idea how he has managed to get her into his bed, but he has. And he is not going to let her go. Ever, Pansy. He is ready to stop sleeping around and just having fun. This is the one for him."

There were red blotches forming on her cream coloured skin. She was seething. The guy she had tried to get for herself had just found himself some upstart gold digger and discarded her without a thought? How dare he!

"Pansy, if you are smart, you just forget about him and find somebody else."

She looked at him as if he had just suggested she kiss a troll.

"He is mine! He was destined to be with me. I am not going to let some upstart just take him away from me!"

His eyes narrowed. Did this silly witch not listen or was she really so brainwashed by her own deception that she actually believed Draco had any interest at all in her?

"He dumped you after that incident in the broom cupboard in fifth year. Just let it go, for Merlin's sake! Be smart for once and get real."

His voice had been even and low, but the cutting edge it contained wasn't even lost on the girl across the table from him.

"Do you know, who she is?"

"I have never met her."

Which of course didn't answer her question but was the truth.

"Since when are they together?"

"No idea." Again the truth. Draco hadn't divulged any details about his conquest.

Pansy glared at him.

"Where did he find her?"

Blaise though about that for a moment. Had his friend actually said, how and where he had managed to get together with the bookworm? No, he hadn't.

"Again, he didn't say."

"But he must have told you her name."

"He did."

"So? Who is it?"

A smirk formed on the dark features of the Zabini heir. It would kill Pansy for sure should he tell her that the object of her obsession had got himself a member of the pride to sire his first child. Though he also knew what would happen should he succumb to the temptation to let Pansy know who it was. She would get the shock of her life, that much was certain. If he, Blaise Zabini, would ever again have to opportunity to enjoy the games between the sheets and have his own family once _they_ were finished with him was rather doubtful.

"I am not at liberty to say."

She scowled at him.

"Don't give me that crap, Zabini. You know, so tell me!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

She smiled at him with more than the hint of what she would be doing for him should he tell her the name of her rival. He was tempted. He never had tried Pansy, but after what Draco had told him he had never been inclined to either. Better save than sorry was his reasoning where this clingy female was concerned.

"If you are so keen on finding out, I would advise you to just ask him."

"He doesn't answer my owls."

"Too bad."

"You are just as big a jerk as he is!"

She got up, glared at him for a moment and swept out off the door without another glance back.

Blaise sighed in relieve. He would need to warn Draco, that she was on to him.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the polished table, Draco stood between her legs, which she had wrapped around his waist. He held her close to his body, feeling the heat radiating of her. His head way laying on her shoulder, his breath ragged. Her arms lay loosely draped over his own shoulders, her head leaning against his. Their hearts were still thundering in their chests. They were still joined.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered, feeling to exhausted to move.

"I love you, too." She replied softly. Her breath caressing his neck.

He slowly drew back to look at her. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen from his ravaging kisses, her eyes half closed and the dreamy expression let him smile. She was delicious beyond believe. How had she been able to hide it from all her house mates all these years? Then again, not even his own had noticed and they could normally spot a girl's potential a mile of.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

She opened her eyes and he found himself engulfed by their deep brown colour.

"I have been thinking."

"Oh?" Her smile could only be called positively suggestive.

He cleared his throat after loosing himself within it for a moment.

"Yes. I want to do something for you, but you need to trust me."

She gently planted a sweet kiss onto his still tingling lips.

"I trust you, Draco."

"And I would need to take you away from here."

"Where will you take me?"

"Scotland."

"Scotland?"

"There are some people there, I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Relatives."

She looked at him. Intrigued. He wanted her to meet some of his relatives in Scotland? No...

"Draco?"

He tried to avert his gaze but found that he couldn't.

"_Whom_ do you want me to meet?"

'Oh, Merlin!'

"It is a surprise."

"For them or me?"

"Both, I suspect."

"Then why don't you just tell me..."

He kissed her to shut her up.

"We'll go to Scotland and I'll explain all to you when we are there."

"I can't go. I have my training here."

She looked at him and knew straight away what kind of weak excuse that had been. She hadn't been able to attend her course for a week now and it didn't seem, as if she would be able to return any time soon.

He smirked. She slapped him playfully.

"Just talk to your healer in charge of training and explain that you will be back once the baby is born and we have settled here."

"You seriously want me to stay here with you?"

He looked at her for a very long time. Was she already regretting having come to him? How could that be after they had just made love on this table right in the middle of the breakfast room?

"I... You... What are you saying?" His voice was very so slightly trembling.

"That I am still not sure, if you really..."

"Hermione! Stop it right there! I love you. I love our child and I want you to be with me. Do you remember me telling you that I had been dreaming about you staying with me for good?"

She nodded.

"That is exactly what I want. I want you. I want you to live with me here at the Manor. I want to bring up our children here. I want to grow old together with you."

"Oh, Draco..."

She pulled him close and her mouth was on his before he could say anything more. When she finally let go of him, he felt his heat spinning. She was worse than any spell or potion. She was intoxicating in a way, he hadn't known to exist before kissing her for the first time in the lonely courtyard at Hogwarts.

"I'll come to Scotland with you and meet your relatives."

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, so get packing."

She grinned at him seductively.

"You mind, if I enjoy your physique a bit more before I do that?"

He grinned at her.

"Not at all. I'm at your service."

"Good to know." She mumbled against his lips.

* * *

Hermione had apparated to St. Mungo's to speak to the healer responsible for her training.

"I am sorry to be such a disappointment for you."

The healer smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I understand why it is such a struggle for you at the moment. My wife had to give up work as well. She spent more time in the bathroom than any other place in the house for nearly six month. It happens."

He started to write something in her file.

"We just put your training on hold until you had the baby, have settled down and are ready to carry on."

"Thank you."

She was rather relieved, that he took it like this. She had imagined all sorts of arguments. They both stood and the old man escorted her to the door of his office.


	25. The Witch at the Gate

The next morning came and Hermione had slept barely two hours at a time. Draco had been true to his word and tried to be there for her. He had been making sure that there were glasses of water and cups of tea for her as well as water biscuits. They seemed to be helping more than anything else he tried. It had been shortly after dawn that she had finally fallen asleep in his arms, him watching her as she slept.

In his thoughts he tried to remember the plan he had made to introduce her to her parents without causing too much of a shock for her. He wasn't quite sure as to how to make contact without rousing suspicion. He could pretend to be at the Forest Commission on business. No, wouldn't work. Casually meeting her father over lunch? What, if he ate at his desk? Another one with too many possible pitfalls. Where were they staying again? He tried to remember, but the night had been too long for him and he fell asleep before his brains realised it.

Hermione woke with a strange feeling in her gut. She tried to wake up fully, but something seemed to be hell bent on keeping her in a dreamlike state. She saw herself in a town she didn't know, She stood on the right hand side pavement next to a busy road. The street followed a steep hill down. She walked down until she reached a street leading off the main road on the right. There was a large sign across the pavement in about ten feet height. She looked at it. It was a traffic sign. It mentioned _Town centre, Bo'ness and Lanark. _And there on the hillside in the garden at the corner was another sign with a coat of arms and the words _"Royal Borough of Linlithgow"_. She had never been in this place. She didn't even know, if it was real or not. Then she was suddenly in a small restaurant. Draco was sitting across from her. She looked around and froze. Her parents were sitting at the table next to them. Her mother smiled at her.

Draco woke suddenly. Something had kicked him, hard. Had he heard somebody calling his name? He wasn't sure. As he tried to open his eyes he found them rather reluctant to obey him, when they finally did he could see the mother to his child sitting next to him. She was looking wide eyed at him. There was fear and excitement in her gaze. She had her hands firmly over her mouth as if trying to prevent herself from screaming.

"Hermione? What's happened?"

He sat up gently placing a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. Then she looked directly into his eyes.

"I know, where they are."

"What? Who?"

He was still far too asleep to understand what she was on about.

"My parents. I put a spell on them so that it would be really difficult to track them using magic."

For a moment he thought himself lucky that he had used the Muggle channels to find them. Or Potter had in any case.

"So how did you find them just now?"

"I dreamt about them."

He groaned and sunk back onto his pillow. How had she been able to keep awake long enough to have even one coherent thought with this kind of sleep deprivation? He was feeling like he hadn't slept for a week and she was all bright, awake and... His mind slipped away from reality.

Hermione looked at him. He had fallen asleep. He had actually fallen asleep before she had the chance to tell him about her dream.

"Draco?"

He shot up.

"What?"

She looked at him. His eyes were half closed and it seemed a strain for him to try and keep them open. He looked absolutely adorable. She slowly reached for his face.

"I know, where my parents are."

"So do I."

He hadn't intended to say that. He hadn't indented to say anything. It had just slipped out.

"You do?"

He sighed. Time to wake up and get that fuzzy brain of his into gear.

"Yes. I had Potter track them in Australia, but that is not where they are."

Her eyes widened in shock. Why were they not in Australia any more? She had sent them there in order to make sure, that they were as far away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters as possible. What had happened to them? Where were they? She had assumed, that the town she had seen had been somewhere Down Under. Then again... This when did they have _Royal Boroughs_ in Australia?

"Where are they?" she whispered.

"In Scotland."

There was an unbelieving stare trained on him. He sighed and shuffled closer to her so that he could hold he in his arms. She willingly snuggled against him. His eyes were closed as he looked for words to tell her what he had discovered and what he had originally planned. It took quite a while, but Hermione seemed to be contend to just hold onto him.

"Can I tell you something about myself?"

She drew back to look at him. Confession time, was it?

"Sure. You can tell me anything."

His eyes told her she better meant that as what might be coming might not be would she wanted to hear. She waited. He sighed.

"I grew up with a lot of family traditions, like arranged marriages, separate bedrooms, the honour and pride to be a member of the Malfoy family, no inheriting children born out off wedlock..."

His eyes were surveying her face. No shock, no contempt, no misgiving was visible. She smiled at him. Did she realise what he wanted to tell her?

"Hermione, I have been doing a lot of thinking and even more dreaming about you during the last year. There have been thoughts about you wanting to be here with me. There have also been dreams about having a family with you. Though I wanted for you to get to know me first, before we started thinking about a family. I wanted to date you. Take you for long walks, surprise you with romantic diners and maybe be allowed to share your love for books. I wanted to do everything right with you, but school never allowed me to do any of these things. I was constantly watched by everybody. Suspicion was following me everywhere. If I had so much as tried to talk to you, Potter and Weasley would have been at my throat with their wands."

He sighed again.

"I had only that one evening with you, but it was the best evening of my life. I know you are suffering for it now not me. When you slept... I was making plans. I was so happy I forgot everything else around me. You were with me. A dream came true. Somewhere in my heart I was hoping that, if you were happy to make love to me, you might also be happy to... to..."

He couldn't say it. His courage left him. How could she not know, that he wanted her to be his wife?

Soft fingers were gently touching his face.

"Draco? I am more than happy to be with you. I was surprised when you found me. I was even more surprised when you kissed me. I have been doing a lot of thinking while I was at Harry's. I found myself wondering where it had all gone wrong with Ron. I kept seeing you with tussled hair and love filled eyes. You made me feel like I had never felt before."

Her thumb stroked over his cheek.

"There are still moments when I think, that this is all one big charade..."

Her fingers silenced him, before he could protest.

"I know it is not, but my heart is so wary. I care for you more than I ever cared for Ron. I want to really date you. It might just be a bit... I don't know. We are living together..."

"You want to move back to Harry?" His voice a strangled whisper.

"No. I want to be here with you. It's what feels right. You feel right. Can you understand, that I am a bit afraid of waking up and it was all just a dream?"

He nodded. It was a constant fear in his life.

"I have never really thought about what would happen to me and Ron after we graduated. It seemed all so predictable. We would share rooms at the Burrow, try to get close, make..."

She looked at him. The words were wrong. She would have never really made love to Ron. It would have been... She frowned. Sex? Probably. Intimate physical interaction, but never really making love. She made love to Draco. And Draco alone.

"Draco... I don't think, I'll ever be able to make love to any other man every again, even if I wanted to. You are my love. I can do it only with you."

She looked at him a bit shocked by her admission. He had a big grin on his face.

"It's the same for me, you know. Though there is..."

A _-pop-_ interrupted him.

"Master! Master must come to gate!"

"Janas! What is going on?"

"Master must come to gate."

"Why!"

"Miss is trying to break it down."

"Who, Janas, who is trying to break down the gates?"

"Miss Pansy, Master."

He growled.

"This..."

He would have sworn quite colourful, but Hermione kissed him gently.

"Thanks." He muttered against her lips.

"I don't want our child hearing that kind of language."

He grinned.

"He can't hear yet."

"Are you sure?" She gave him a look daring him to contradict him. He just kissed her.

"Master?"

They let go of each other and Draco climbed out of bed. Hermione was glancing at his back. The pale skin looked as soft as she knew it was. His lean body radiated strength. His movements were flowing elegantly as he was putting a shirt on and then vanished into the bathroom.

Hermione leant back and wondered what the witch she knew close to nothing about wanted. Was she after Draco? He had said, she had been his Yule Ball date and that she had been the first girl that kissed him. He had also dumped her after a month. Her thoughts get stuck on the time line of Yule Ball and his first time. He had said, he had been fifteen, which meant it had happened during fifth year. The Yule Ball had been in fourth year... Pansy wasn't one of the girls he had slept with. Why was that a comforting thought? She didn't even really know the girl.

A soft hoot came from the window. Janas sped towards it before Hermione could even move. She opened the window and a large eagle owl swooped into the room. It landed on the backrest of the chair in front of his desk. The message was dispatched, the owl got some treats and then the little house elf bustled into the bathroom. Without knocking. The witch in Draco's bed smirked as he heard him yell in surprise.

The next moment he appeared and his face was sporting a scowling expression. He was now wearing trousers and shirt.

As he leant over to her on the bed he whispered, "Get dressed. When I get back we're leaving. No need to pack. Just be ready."

She nodded. He kissed her temple and was gone before she could ask him anything more.

* * *

Draco reached the gate and could see a lonely figure standing in front of it. The other noisy reporters seemed to have thought the better of harassing him any further after the ivy had swallowed a few of their colleagues.

The lone figure was throwing spell after spell at the gates. The century old guarding spells were alas for superior to anything the witch in front could muster. For a moment he was actually wondering, if his witch would be able to get through the defences. Might be worth a try just to see, if there were any weak spots.

"Pansy. What are you doing here?"

"Draco, dear! I have been wondering, why you didn't answer my letters. I was concerned for your safety and then dear Blaise has told me that some gold digger got her hands on you..."

"Stop it right there!"

He stood not three feet away from the witch he had shared a house with at school for years. She had grown into a quite nice looking young woman, but she wasn't his type. Too Slytherin. He smiled to himself. He would have never thought a girl too Slytherin in the past. Then again he wouldn't have had the possibility for comparison either.

"I have read the articles in the Prophet mentioning you as a source."

She had the decency to pretend and blush.

"Oh, Draco, that was just talk. You know, I would never do anything to seriously harm you."

"Oh, really? You shoved me in a corner and all but bit my lips off when I refused to kiss you at the Yule Ball. And remember that broom cupboard? You nearly got me expelled for doing something I wouldn't have dreamt of doing. Ever!"

This time the blush had a bit more realism to it. That incident had been somewhat of a total relationship killer between them.

"What are you after now, Pansy?"

"Blaise told me you got hooked on some girl. That you were actually serious." She laughed with contempt. "You and being serious about a girl. Laughable."

"I'm glad to be the source for your entertainment, because the girl you think of as a gold digger and probably worse is so far above you, that you'll never reach her. Regardless of what you might try."

He smirked at her faltering smile.

"The girl, that is in my bed at this very moment is going to be there today, tomorrow, the day after that and ever other day thereafter. Pansy, I have found somebody, that is not interested how powerful or rich I am. She is interested in me being happy with her. Not that you would understand that, but I am not going to get involved with you or any of your little schemes ever again. I'll found the one that is just right for me. And it isn't you, Pansy."

He coolly stared at her. Daring her to say something.

"Draco, we have always been so good for each other..."

"You have been a lot of things for my, good wasn't one of them."

"What has this slapper that I don't have? Tell me! Is there anything she would do for you, I wont do?"

"She already has done more for me than you ever would. Or even could."

She looked rather incensed. He smirked.

"Pansy, go home. Find yourself some stupid rich guy prepared to put up with you. And leave me alone!"

He turned and walked back to the Manor. He wasn't sure, if she would leave them alone, but he would do his utmost to make sure that Hermione was save from her. Even if that meant to move to Muggle Edinburgh permanently.

* * *

"You wanted to see me, Minister?"

Shaklebolt looked up.

"Yes, Harry, come in."

The young Auror did.

"Take a seat."

There was a long pause in which the dark skinned wizard was looking at his folded hands.

"Everything okay, Minister?"

"What? Oh, yes. No. We have had some disturbing news about Rita Skeeter. I had somebody do some discreet inquiries at the Prophet. I wanted to know who had been supplying the story about Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy."

Harry just kept quiet. He wanted more than anything to get his hands on who ever had been spreading that particular story.

"He has found out, that the story originated from somebody, that had been at the hospital when it happened and who had nothing better to do than to approach her sister, who is working for the Daily Prophet. I don't think the girl intended for it to end up in the paper, but somehow it did. We have spoken to the person at the Prophet responsible for passing on the news and there is something rather odd going on. We had her checked by some of our best Curse Breakers and they reckon, that she had been out under a spell, possibly the Imperius Curse. The traces indicated an on-off approach. Her being put under its influence when required and letting her loose and act herself at other times."

"Who was the woman, that you spoke to?"

"Parvati Patil."


	26. Most adorable, charming husband of yours

**A/N sorry for the I didn't update sooner - life has yet again happened and there is not that much I can do about it right now.**

**Please review!**

**I could really do with a few more reviews.**

* * *

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place enjoying a delicious diner. Kreacher was busy somewhere in the basement. The young couple had been discussing how soon Ginny would have to leave in order to join the Holyhead Harpies. It would be the end of next week when the witch began her new life as professional Quidditch player and Harry already started to miss his girlfriend. They had been getting used to being able to see each other any time they wanted to. Not even the occasional side way glances Mrs. Weasley gave them could have deterred them from showing their affection for each other openly.

The young witch had just finished the dessert and was now leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Have you heard from Hermione?"

"Yes. I got a letter yesterday. She sounds really happy. She's talking about a holiday they are going to go on. Seemingly Malfoy is going to introduce her to some of his relatives."

She raised her head of his shoulder, turned towards him and asked, "What relatives? Tonks' parents? Or somebody from the Lestranges? I wouldn't think he's keen on meeting any of them. Not after what his deranged aunt has done."

Harry thought about this for moment. She was right of course. Tonks' mother was Malfoy's aunt, which meant they were cousins and related, but why would he go and introduce Hermione to his aunt and uncle when Hermione knew them better than he probably did. And Tonks was dead after all. He felt a slight twinge when thinking of young Teddy. He would never know his parents. Just like Harry himself...

"Do you think, that there is any Malfoy out there, that is not Draco or Lucius?" He asked.

"I don't think so. The ferret is really the last in line." She hesitated. "Or their son or daughter will be."

Ginny started playing with her dessert spoon. Her boyfriend was lost deep in his own thoughts now. Malfoy had explained to him that he wanted to find the Grangers in order to re-unite them with their daughter. He had been planning this as a kind of wedding present. Wedding present. He still couldn't get his head round the fact that it was Draco Malfoy, who was the father to Hermione's child. That it was him who was so serious about her that he would have taken her anywhere in the world just in order to make her happy. He had changed, Harry knew. It was just the fact _how much_ he had changed that caught him out more often than not.

"I don't think, he'll present her to some relatives of his, Ginny."

She looked at him. Whom was he going to have her met then, if they were not relatives of his own? Harry watched her thinking. He grinned to himself. She looked rather beautiful with her reddish-brown hair, the blue-grey eyes and the soft skin. Who would have thought that she had been waiting for him since she saw him at King's Cross the summer he started his life as a wizard? He should have noticed her years earlier than he did, he knew, but at least he had finally got his act together and _done the right thing_.

He sighed. It was all too easy for him to loose his grip of reality when she was with him. Pity that reality would be catching up with them soon. He would be watching her play as much as he could, but to have quality time together would become rather difficult. For a moment he seriously envied Malfoy, as he had the means to just spend his time with the witch he obviously loved.

Draco Malfoy loved Hermione Granger. It didn't matter how often he told himself, that it was okay and that his friend knew what she was doing. The thought alone of them being close caused him a severe outbreak of goosebumps.

"It could be that he wants her to meet her parents..."

Ginny just looked at him, stunned into silence. He just smiled.

"He had me check with the Australian authorities for their whereabouts. I found them. It's just that they are no longer in Australia."

"Oh, Merlin! How is she ever going to find them now?"

"I have already done that."

"Oh? Where are they?"

"I can't tell you as yet. When they have found them, they'll tell us."

For a moment he considered himself lucky that she didn't hex him. Her face was all too clearly showing how tempted she was.

"Ginny, I can't talk about auror business."

"That's not auror business! That's private!"

Then it dawned on her.

"You have been using the official channels of the Auror Office, haven't you?"

He tried his best not to look at her and not to blush at the same time. He wasn't good at multitasking, not where Ginny was concerned.

"So they are going to go where ever her parents are?"

"I think so, yes."

"Has she said anything about how long they will be gone?"

"No. Only that it could be a while."

She slowly run her fingers through his unruly hair. Catching him looking at her like he had during sixth year in the common room after that fateful Quidditch game. Smiling enticingly she whispered against his lips after having enjoyed them for long moments, "Do you think they have a chance together?"

He looked at her. His gaze filled with memories.

"Yes. I don't doubt Malfoy's sincerity for a minute. It's just..."

"He has been the enemy of you three for so long."

"Yes, he has. Hermione never showed how much his name calling hurt her, but I know it did. He was a foul git and now..."

"It's him she is wanting to be with."

He wrapped his arms around her. She kissed him.

* * *

It was sunny when they arrived in the lounge of the house in Edinburgh. Hermione looked around. It was decorated in a way, she wouldn't have expected. It seemed positively Muggle to her for some strange reason. The place felt like the house of her own parents had always felt. It was a different feeling than that which the Burrow was instilling in her. It felt familiar in a bizarre manner.

Draco took her travelling cloak and went into the hall. Hermione looked trough the French windows into the garden. It was well kept and full of blooming flowers. There was a large green beyond the boundaries of their own piece of nature. She saw two kids kicking a ball about. There was an elderly lady walking her dog. A group of cyclists passed in the distance. It looked tranquil.

"Mistress?"

A low voice with a hushed tone was pulling her out off her dreaming. She turned and faced a rather young looking house elf with an long ear whereas the other one was missing three quarters. It was wearing a pink towel like a Roman tunic. The witch blinked. The huge eyes looking at her were of some strange mixture of orange and brown. It looked as if a painter couldn't make up his mind and just used both colours regardless of the outcome.

"Yes?" Her voice sounded dry.

"Master saying to ask Mistress, if Mistress wants to see the garden."

"I..." She stared at the creature before her now. Draco had asked the elf to show the garden? Or would it be him to do that and he had send the strange elf to ask her, if she was interested? Where was he? And as if he had known her thinking about him she felt his hand lightly on her shoulder. She looked back at him. He smiled.

"The garden is rather delightful." It sounded like a lord announcing his pride about his latest acquisition.

"Does it?" She felt stupid. Why did he have this effect on her all of a sudden? She hadn't been tongue tied around him in the past. Ever.

He led her to the glass doors, opened them and then guided her onto the patio. The sweet scent of the lavender around the edge of the sitting area was engulfing them. They were rather close to Arthur's Seat and could see the hikers making their way up to the top.

"The Royal Mile and Prince's Street including the castle, the station and the Old and New Town are on the other side. If you like, we can do some sightseeing tomorrow. Get acquainted with the town. Today we might just have a stroll around the neighbourhood."

His warm hand was lightly touching the small of her back. It was a strangely intimate gesture Hermione realised. It told her that he was there right by her side.

"I would like that. Especially as I am still able to walk for any length of time."

She didn't see, but he grinned. If he seriously though he would allow her to tire herself our, while wandering the streets of the Scottish capital she was mistaken. He would see to her having enough rest. If she liked it or not.

"Let's have something to eat first. Then we can get going."

They went back inside and Draco took her on the grand tour of their home for the time being. There was a very neat kitchen with a table to seat four in the corner. The bathroom had a bathtub and a shower and there was a separate loo. One of the reasons he had decided to take the house. The lounge was at the back of the house towards the garden as was a room that could be used as a study, a bedroom or a kids room. Upstairs was just one big room which was used as the master bedroom. To her utter surprise he had managed to fit it with an enormous four poster bed with matching night stands. There was also a loo.

"It's lovely." She beamed at him.

"Just like you." She laughed as he embraced her tightly.

"Do that as long as you still can."

"What do you mean?"

"In a few months you'll no longer be able to fit your arms around me."

"Oh, that's okay. As long as you can fit your hands around me..." He was smirking at her.

For a moment she wasn't quite sure, what he meant. When it dawned on her she slapped his shoulder, laughing.

"You..."

"Most adorable, charming, sexy husband of yours...?"

Her face showed the shock she felt. Husband? Had he really used that word? She didn't just imagine it, did she? The light mood had vanished in an instant. The air with thick with reckoning. A gaze at his face said it all. He was absolutely serious about it. There was no way for any kind of interpretation of the look he gave her. He wanted to be her husband. Which meant he also wanted her to be his...

He pulled her back against his body. He didn't want to see her face. He didn't want to see the rejection he was so afraid of showing on it any moment now. Hermione just stood in his warm embrace trying to come to terms with the situation. It took about five minutes and she was giving up on trying to rationalise what he had said. She slowly moved to look at his face.

Pain and denial was written all over it. She slowly touched his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"You want to be my husband, Draco?" It was the barest of whispers.

He didn't answer. He didn't open his eyes. He held her in his arms as if unwilling to let go of her ever again.

"Draco?"

Trying to muster all his courage he opened his eyes. It was like looking at thunderstorm clouds. There was something deep, foreboding and slightly scary in them.

"I wanted to ask you for days now, but I didn't know how to do it best. I'm not the down-on-your-knees kind of type."

"I know, you are not." She hesitated before asking, "Why do you want to marry me?"

Did she really have to ask? Didn't she understand that he would only ever love her from now on? Didn't she know, that he was lost without her by his side? Didn't she feel his love for her? Why did she have to ask him?

"Because of who you are. Because you are having my baby. Because I'm... I will..."

He gently took her face into his hands. Stroking his thumbs over her cheeks he bent down for a slow, sweet kiss.

"Because I love you, Hermione."

* * *

Blaise Zabini sat in the Dragon's Spawn, his usual haunt when he was in wizarding London. The Leaky Cauldron was okay, but it was way to public for his liking. Here he could sit for hours thinking and nobody would dare to disturb him.

He looked down at his Firewhiskey, the best in town. He had been trying to comprehend what had happened to Draco for the last couple of hours. How had he managed to get _Granger_ of all girls to consent to having sex with him? And them having a child to boot? She was happy to keep his spawn? Happy to probably even getting married to _him_ of all people? How had he done it? How?

He took a long sip. Draco was intelligent, witty, sharp, a fantastic Quidditch player, good looking and he had manners. Something most guys totally undervalued. He had a lot going for him. Though what had it been that had persuaded the Ice Maiden? He grinned to himself. It was his personal nickname for Granger. He had seen her with Weasley during the last year, but still. That moron had never managed to melt her heart. Draco on the other hand... Blaise knew about the fire that was burning deep within his friend. It was fierce and all consuming. Once it was unleashed and broke through his cold exterior it would burn anything in its path. It seemed to have claimed her as well.

He ordered another drink. Draco and Granger. For a moment he was seriously contemplating the possibility, if there was any chance for him to become godfather to their first born. Highly unlikely, but as things seemed to be going in the moment, he wouldn't want to discount it.

"You are going to tell me as soon as you find out, where she is."

"I will tell as soon as I find out."

His ears pricked up. Somebody in the booth behind him had just been repeating that sentence in a very strange manner, as if the speaker wasn't really aware of what she was saying. He chanced a quick glance and saw only the outline of a female person with long hair. Did he know her? He wasn't sure.

For reasons unknown to him he suddenly felt the urge to put his hood up. So he did. Only moments later the person sitting with her back to him got up. He looked into his drink. Only very carefully observing the person that was now passing his table. She was quite tall, with an expensive haircut and clothing to match. Nothing flashy but very good quality, he could tell. It was Pansy.

'What is she doing here?'

While he had been observing his former classmate, the other woman had left. What was going on here? What was Pansy up to now? She had been forever scheming back at school and if she had found out, that Draco had found himself somebody permanent she was likely to do everything in her power to sabotage his happiness.

Another warning owl seemed to be in order.

* * *

"But Ron, you must know where she is."

Ron looked at his girlfriend. Parvati has been badgering him for the past twenty minute to tell her, where Hermione was. He had told her time and time again, that she was at Malfoy Manor. For some strange she didn't seem to either hear or believe him. She kept asking him over and over.

"Parvati! For Merlin's sake! Will you give it a rest! I have told you a hundred times now that Hermione is at Malfoy Manor with the ferret. Which part of that don't you understand?"

She pouted at him. He just stared. What was wrong with her?

"Ronnie, I know, that she isn't at the Manor."

There was a rather puzzled expression on his face.

"And how would you know that? Have you ever even been there? Do you actually know where it is located?"

"Oh, everybody knows where the ex-headquarter of Voldemort is."

"Oh, really?"

She nodded. He had a bad feeling about his whole situation. Something was off. Seriously off.

"Ron, have you seen my..."

It was Ginny who interrupted his thoughts. She walked purposefully towards them. Her face was displaying a single minded determination she always displayed when she was wrapped up in her own thoughts to the extend not to notice anything or anybody around her. Right now though she seemed to be needing his assistance with something.

She stopped about seven or eight feet away from them and looked from one to the other and back. Ron started to nervously shuffle his feet. He hadn't done anything but she had managed to inherit the ability to make him feel guilty in any situation form her mother.

"What's going on?"

Parvati smiled at her.

"Nothing is going on. Ron was just telling me where Hermione is."

"Malfoy Manor."

Ron was standing slightly to the side and behind his girlfriend making a strange face at his sister. Her eyes narrowed.

"Have you two been about to start..."

Her insinuation was making her brother blush. Parvati on the other hand kept smiling. It made Ginny's skin crawl. Something was up!

"Ron, I am looking for my best Quidditch gloves and you'll come back with me and show me all the glove you have been hogging in the trunk of yours."

He didn't move.

"Now!"

"Oh, yeah, right. Parvati you better go home. I'll see you in a couple of days."

The scowl that was the answer to his words put the two Weasleys on high alert. Ron kissed his girlfriend goodbye in a very friend-ish way. Not like a guy would do that really loved the girl in front of him.

"Okay, but you really need to tell me soon."

The three of them went back to the house and their former house mate flooed home.

Ginny rounded on her brother.

"What was that all about? I know, you to are not that lovey dovey normally, but she gives me the creeps these days."

"And me."

Ron explained that he didn't know what had happened, but for about the last week she had become totally obsessed with the whereabouts of their friend. He didn't have any explanation for it and had started to avoid her as best as he could. He was seriously considering to break it off with her. He had told Harry yesterday and he would most certainly tell him about this latest weirdness as soon as he got a moment.

Ginny shared his concerns. She also thought that he should get shot of her as soon as he could. Something had clearly happened to her and she didn't think it was safe for any of them any longer to have her around.


	27. There were a lot of different reasons

**A/N Just one thing - please ****REVIEW**!

* * *

There were a lot of different reasons why people got married. There were probably as many reasons why this life changing decision was being made as there were people making it. Draco Malfoy had found the concept of marriage always inevitable. It had been part of his upbringing that he had been told there would be the day when he would have to decide on one woman to create the next generation of Malfoys with. There had never been the expectation involved, that he would love his future wife. They would have sex, children and separate lives.

That was before she had happened. Hermione Granger. He had one morning woken up to the fact, that he could no longer lie to himself about his feelings for her. He had slowly but surely fallen for her. She had found a way through his hard exterior without talking to him, without looking at him, without taken notice of his existence. She had dissolved the ice mantle around his heart and warmed his core with her kindness and her love for life itself.

He hadn't dared to make his feelings known to her. Potter and Weasley had been around her as much as they ever had. Even so the Vanquisher of Voldemort had spent more time with his own girl, he had been there for her no matter what. And Weasley? He had to quiet his desire to punch the bastard more than once, when he hurt her unknowingly, when he put himself before her, when he didn't realise how lucky he was that she wanted him to be in her life.

Draco sighed. She was here with _him_ now. _He_ was the lucky one holding her in his arms. She was the mother to _his_ child. And, if he played his cards right, he might even be able to have her as _his_ wife. He knew that she wouldn't be easily wooed, but he loved the challenge that winning her presented. He had done the first step and had then been overtaken by events. The plan had been to try and see her after school, away from prying eyes and nosy gossips. He had intended to date her in secret not wanting her to be exposed to the ridicule he knew would follow, if anybody found out she had gotten involved with him, him of all people when she could have the dull, boring and extremely dense Ronald Weasley.

He had never thought he would get more than a kiss and a hug. He hadn't dared to hope for anything other than her actually talking to him and not killing him outright for having the nerve to want and sample her sweet lips. He had gotten the girl _and_ a son. All in one warm June night.

"Hermione?"

He looked down into her dark eyes. They seemed to be bottomless. A single tear was slowly making its way over her cheek. His heart sunk and was close to breaking. What had he done or said to get her to shed this tear? He wanted to pull her back against his chest, not wanting to have to face his worst fears just yet. She resisted. He felt the urge to ignore it, but then sighed and just held her. Glad she was still in his arms. Hermione kept looking straight at him. Her gaze finding his heart and his soul with ease.

"It's all too fast for you, isn't it?" He asked softly. "I want too much. More than you can give me."

She kept looking at him without answering. She felt utter turmoil raging through her soul. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to do all those things couples did. She wanted to... There was too much she wanted to do with him. She knew, that she loved him, but he was so far ahead of her that she felt she needed to to actually catch up to him. He had a year to get his head round his feelings for her and what he wanted her to be in his life. She had only found out about two and a half months ago that he had any interest in her at all. She had found herself swept of her feet by something, she would have never ever thought possible, a Draco Malfoy that was caring for her. Loving her.

"I..." She looked helpless.

He gently kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. We'll take this slowly. You say what goes and what doesn't."

"I'm so sorry." She had buried her head against his chest now and her shoulders were trembling.

"Ssh! Hermione, don't worry. I'm glad you are here with me at all. It means a lot to me."

She pulled her head back. Her face tear stained. There was worry and sadness displaying on his face, but she knew that he would not give up on her. He had come so far he wouldn't quit now. He wasn't the quitting type. Her fingers gently touched his face. She could see the effect this had, his features softened, his tight mouth relaxed, nearly smiling. His eyes were fields of storm clouds.

She reached up to tangle her fingers into his hair before slowly pulling him down towards her claiming his lips without hesitation. He only to willingly complied.

Moments later she suddenly struggled free and fled the room. Draco looked after her. What...? Then he heard her in the bathroom. He sighed. Fantastic timing!

He slowly walked to the loo she had run to and knocked on the door.

"You okay?"

There was no answer for a long while. He heard her being sick several times, before there was the sound of flushing water, the taps being opened and closed and then a rather pale Hermione appeared. Without saying anything he scooped her into his arms and carried her upstairs.

Laying her carefully onto the bed, he felt her holding onto him when he wanted to pull away.

"Stay. Please."

He smiled.

"I am not going anywhere. Not without you."

He eased her shoes of her feet, took his own boots of and then joined her. She snuggled against him. He held out his arm so that she could use it as pillow, allowing them to hold each other.

"Coming here was probably a bit much for you." His lips caressed her hair.

"Probably."

They didn't talk for a time while contently feeling the other one close.

"Tell me about yourself, Draco."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything there is to know about you."

He grinned.

"I had intended to leave this bed again at one point..."

She looked at his face, saw his eyes sparkling. Was he trying to tell her that there was too much about him to know? That it would take a long while for him to tell her all there was to know about him? His grinned said as much.

She bit her lip for a moment wondering, if she should really ask all the questions that were burning in her mind. All the questions she wanted to ask, but was just about too scared to actually voice.

"Can I ask you about the things that I want to know, need to know, but you will be unwilling to talk about?"

His face became guarded for a moment. There were too many things he didn't want her to know about him. He had been too horrible a person for too long as that he could give any excuse or real reason to plead his case. Though, if he actually wanted to have an honest relationship with her, one where he knew that she trusted him unconditionally he would have to bare his soul. With all its stains and marks.

"I know, that you need to know everything about me. It's just that I have never allowed anybody that close to me before."

Gentle fingers were caressing his cheek.

"I know that it's not easy for you. I just... need to know."

He kissed her hair.

"Ask me."

She didn't jump right in as he had expected. The sudden opportunity to get into his head seemed to have been a spontaneous decision not something she had planned.

"Did you want to become a Death Eater?"

He closed his eyes and his stomach knotted.

'You can do this! You _have to do _this!'

"Yes and no. I was chosen to replace my father after he had been sent to Azkaban. It thought it a great honour. I was chosen for something important. It felt like I was treated as an adult not a boy any longer. Though when it actually came down to it and I had my skin scourged for the rest of eternity it started to dawn on my, that it might not be so good an idea after all. Though the only alternative would have been certain death. I was arrogant enough to think I was so good that the mending of the vanishing cabinet would be a piece of cake. Little did I know. And then I got the second order shortly after term started. I was ordered to kill. I felt like running to the end of the earth."

"You are not a killer, Draco."

"No, I am not. I know I should be eternally grateful to Snape, that he did what I couldn't."

"You know, why he did it?"

He looked at her. Her voice indicated that there might be some piece of the puzzle he didn't even knew existed.

"He had made the Unbreakable Vow."

"He had promised Dumbledore to be the one to kill him as the headmaster already knew his days were numbered. He had been poisoned by a powerful curse and was slowly dying."

There was a long silence after this. Draco's head was spinning. Snape had been promising Dumbledore to kill him? How? Why? It took a moment before the realisation set in that Snape had been a double agent, that his Potion's master and head of house had actually been working for the other side. How powerful an oclumence would he have to have been to fool Voldemort for all these years?

"Why would Snape do something like that?"

"Dumbledore knew the reason why Snape had turned his back on Voldemort. He knew, why he turned his back on his Death Eater past and decided to fight for the Order."

"Why?" Draco's curiosity was roused. There seemed to be more to their professor than he ever expected.

"Snape loved Lily since they were children. She became James Potter's wife and Harry's..."

"...mother." He was too surprised to hide it.

Potter's mother the childhood sweetheart of Snape! Who would have guessed? He wouldn't have in any case.

"He turned after she was killed." It was a simple statement, but it told her that he understood the love behind this most courages step. It would have been all too easy for him being found out and killed. Then again, it was doubtful, if he would have cared any longer, if he lived or died.

"Have you ever used any of the Unforgivable Curses?"

Her next question hit Draco while he was still wrapped up in thoughts about what he had just learnt. He knew the answer and was not sure, he should answer it. Though she probably knew what had happened in the bathroom when he had fought with Potter.

"I nearly did." He whispered.

"When Harry hit you with Sectumsempra."

"Yes."

She didn't move away. She didn't hit him. She didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry."

"You paid for it."

"I did. I never used it again." He hesitated. Horrible images of her being tortured by his aunt surfaced. He had always been trying his best to keep them at bay, but sometimes they became to strong and just overwhelmed him.

His hold around her tightened nearly imperceptibly. She _did_ notice.

As if she knew what he was thinking about she murmured, "She was a truly evil witch."

"I should have done something."

She tenderly run her fingers over his chest.

"You would have been punished. Or even killed."

He turned his head to look at her, finding her gazing at him. Her features were showing concern for him. Draco had expected anything but that.

"Can you forgive me?"

She propped herself onto her elbow. He wondered, if she would be getting up, but found that she was now surveying him with a strange expression.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"I never for a minute blamed you for not doing anything to help me. I didn't expect you to help me. You were the enemy at that point. I could see the horror and the fear in your eyes, but I was always relying on Ron and Harry for my rescue."

She leant down to him her hair falling around his head white-blond mixing with brown.

"There is nothing to forgive, but I am glad that you thought about helping me instead of revelling in my pain."

She kissed him. He felt himself wanting to stop time.

When she finally drew back for air he felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his soul. Hermione gave him a smile full of warmth and love. Then she slowly snuggled back against him. He held her tight.

"Has your father ever abused you?"

It felt like being hit be a brick wall. He cringed and couldn't help it. The worst of memories had been accumulated during his childhood when he had been regarded by his father as a total failure. He been disciplined before he started school, but when it became apparent that he would probably never be able to beat the Muggle born in his year and only ever be second best things had changed. His father had been reminding him of having failed to live up to the high family standards. His words had been scaring Draco's soul. The young boy didn't have anything to put against it in order to protect himself. There were no friends or loving family members that could have provided support and shelter. He had been alone. The pride he had felt for being a member of the noble house of Malfoy before had turned into utter contempt and later into hate. He had closed his heart away from the world, had made sure that it became untouchable.

Over time his father had realised that words could no longer truly inflict the hurt he was aiming for. So he started to resort to physical punishments. The pain that had been inflicted had been more than any boy his age should have had to endure, but young Draco never showed any reaction to the wounds torn into his body. Luckily his mother had been a very good healer.

After his father had been sent to Azkaban he had been hoping for a short while that he would have achieved a form of freedom unknown to him before. He had this hope shattered only a very short while after he had celebrated his escape from his life filled with cruelty. Voldemort had made sure, he was marked and joined the ranks of his Death Eaters. Pride had once more filled him. This would show his father that he was better than Malfoy senior realised. It hadn't quite worked out that way.

"Yes." It was a barely audible whisper.

He felt her gentle touch. It was soothing in a way he had never experienced before. Like she could make his past vanish with her caring fingers. He sighed, hiding his face in her hair.

"I am truly sorry."

"Our children will never know what it means _not_ to be loved!"

Hermione smiled at the determination in his voice. She knew he would never allow anything to happen to their own offspring. These young Malfoys would be cherished like she had been cherished as a child.

She felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. She wanted to fight it. There were so many things, she hadn't asked him yet. She slipped into the world of dreams feeling his lips brush over her forehead.


	28. I'm just glad you did woo me

**A/N Sorry it took so long for me to update. Life had alas decided to happen to me, so I sort out quite a few things... But I have NOT abandoned this story or "Bound to be alone". I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

**So enjoy and PLEASE review!**

* * *

He slowly moved along the corridor that was filled with soft lights and shadows in random patterns. He knew that nobody must see him. Nobody. He couldn't risk being seen. Seemingly not even in St. Mungo's did the gossip mongering of the Daily Prophet stop.

The door opened without a sound and he slipped in. The patient he wanted to see was the only one in this small but comfortable room. Privacy, his mother would have expected no less.

Draco reached the bed and sat on the chair next to it. She looked pale. Drained. Lifeless. He took her hand. It was cool, not really cold but not far of it either. He slowly let his gaze wonder over the face of the woman that was his mother. He still didn't know, what had happened to her, but he wanted to tell her that he had finally found happiness and that he was going to be a father.

"Mother?"

There was no answer. He hadn't expected any.

"I know, I haven't been to see you as often as I should have, but...," he paused, "I have been a bit pre-occupied."

His gaze drifted off. He saw Hermione's face before his inner eye. She smiled at him. Her eyes were filled with joy. He sighed.

"Mother, I know, you only ever wanted for me to be safe, safe and happy. I am safe from Father, the Dark Lord and all his Death Eaters. I am also truly happy. I don't know, what you would say, if you you knew what has happened in the last weeks. I have found the courage to talk to the witch I have been in love with for months now, without her knowing about it. I have spend a night with her in my arms and that was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Draco got lost in his memories. He sighed contentedly. His life had turned out to be worth hanging on to after all. He looked back at the pale face of his parent. Did she try to kill herself? It was a question nobody dared to voice openly, but he knew as well as the healers here did that it was a possibility, even if he didn't understand what might have driven her to do it.

"Have you ever been truly happy with Father? Have you ever loved him?"

Where did these questions come from all of a sudden? He frowned as he realised that he had never in the past thought about it. Was he just the result of a duty to the family and the house of Malfoy? His own son would be born out off love. He was quite proud of this fact.

"I love a witch I was at school with, Mother. We are going to have a son next year and you don't need to worry, I am going to marry her as soon as she wants me to."

Absent-mindedly he stroked his thumb over the back off her hand.

"You know, Mother, if Father hadn't been so stupid and believed all that crap about purebloods being superior and all that nonsense, I probably would have been able to make her my girlfriend years ago. I wouldn't have needed to get rid off all the stuff he told me all theses years before seeing her for who she really is."

He sighed. He looked at the door. There was a small gap underneath it. Soft light was filtering through it. It wasn't enough to disturb the quiet atmosphere in the room, but it was a reminder of the fact that there was a world out there. Waiting for them to return. Would his mother ever return to the cold reality that was waiting for her? He sighed.

"I don't know, if you can hear any of the things I tell you, but if there is one thing, I want you to hear is this: I love Hermione Granger, a Muggle born, and she is going to be the mother to my child."

He closed his eyes, dropping his head to his chest. He felt drained. It had been a long day and he would need to get back soon. He had left Hermione sleeping in their new house. The house elf had been instructed to watch over her and prevent her from leaving under any circumstances. Draco was just hoping she didn't wake up while he was gone. He needed to explain to her about his mother soon though. She needed to know.

"Draco?" It was the barest of whispers.

His eyes flew open.

"Mother?"

Narcissa Malfoy slowly moved her head to look at her son. He seemed changed. Something about him was different. She could tell. She smiled. It was an effort. She felt drained. As if all her energy had been sucked out off her.

Draco sat carefully next to her on the bed. Her features looked less pale, less deathlike. He held her hand still in his. It started to warm up under his touch. He smiled. He would have never thought himself one day being so glad to see his mother looking at him. She did look at him, with that inquisitive look she always had when she was trying to make up her mind about him telling the truth or trying to lie to her.

"Mother?"

"You look different, Draco."

He frowned. He looked different?

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you have found something you didn't even know you had lost."

There was more than just surprise on his face now. It was as if he had literally in this very moment realised something.

"I have found love, mother."

She smiled. It seemed less of an effort now. Her gaze encouraging him to tell her.

"I have got together with one of my classmates."

"I thought you told me that there was no way you would ever get together with any of the girls in your house, dear."

"Oh,..." He felt himself blushing like a first year caught red handed. This was ridiculous! He had already told her, which girl he had won for himself. "No. She isn't a Slytherin."

"I didn't expect her to be."

Draco looked at his mother. She didn't expect him to have a girlfriend belonging to his own house? How come?

"Why?" Was all he managed to voice.

"You are not easy to please. None of the pureblooded girls belonging to your house I have ever been introduced to had the kind of intellect a girl would need to capture you attention. You don't want easy and shallow. You need to be intrigued by her, she needs to present a challenge. The harder she'll be to win the more likely you are to go for her."

He knew that he was probably sporting a look on the intellectual level of Goyle right now, but he didn't know what to say. How could his mother know him so well? He saw her smile.

"You are my son, Draco."

Had she been able to read him so easily? He sighed.

"Now tell me, who is the lucky girl?"

He hesitated. Why was he feeling so nervous all of a sudden? He took a deep breath.

"Hermione Granger is my girlfriend."

"Oh."

That was all. He blinked. Was she going to say anything about his choice? Was she not going to impart some _wisdom_ about keeping the Malfoy line pure? She sighed. He stared.

"A good choice."

Narcissa closed her eyes again. She felt exhausted. Draco on the other hand wasn't quite sure, if this was really happening. Had his own mother just told him that Hermione was a good choice? Had she just skipped all notions about blood purity and the status of the House of Malfoy?

"Are you feeling okay, Mother?" He couldn't help himself asking.

"Of course, I am. I am perfectly fine, just a bit tired."

"You know, that you are in St. Mungo's though?"

She opened her eyes again.

"I had guessed as much. I can remember what happened at the Manor as well, if you were wondering."

"What has happened?"

"I was cursed. A rather complex curse, if I am not mistaken. It was a female voice that chanted the incantation," she seemed to try to remember something, "a rather familiar voice."

He was shocked. She knew the woman that had her landed here?

"Who was it?"

She shook her head. "I am not entirely sure."

They were silent for a moment.

"What did the curse entail?"

"I recognised the first bit of the incantation, it has to do with the happiness of your love ones. It's either the trigger or cure. I can't quite remember."

Draco was mulling this over in his own mind for a while. It had to have been the cure in this case, as she had only woken up, after he had told her that he was happy. He frowned. That was too simple. Even a simple broom ride could make him feel happy under the right circumstances. There had to be more.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"My wand was on the table on the other side of the library where I had been reading. I wasn't expecting to be attacked in my own home."

"No, of course not. Sorry."

"You should bring her to the Manor, once I have been released. I want to meet her."

"Aehm."

"Draco?"

He tried to avert her gaze.

"Why would you not want to bring her to me?"

"Oh, it's not that I don't you to meet her. A lot has happened while you were... sleeping. I have bought a house for us in Edinburgh. We will be staying there for the time being."

She frowned.

"The Prophet and his star reporter has a lot to do with that, Mother. You should be save though. Just don't let anybody into the Manor you don't know."

She gave him a look that clearly conveyed the message that she regarded herself as the parent here. He pretended not to notice.

"Then you'll have to bring her here."

"I'll need to tell her about what happened to you first, Mother. I don't..."

"Draco Malfoy! You are going to bring her to me. Today!" Her face was stern. Draco blinked. That was not like her mother. She never raised her voice and she most certainly never ordered him to do anything. Or she hadn't done so since he had joined Hogwarts.

"Yes, Mother. I'll ask her to come and visit. There is just one more thing..."

She looked at him. Her featured visibly mellowed. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"She might not be feeling well enough to come."

"Oh? Is she sick? Then you better see that the best healers treat her."

"No, she isn't sick. She's..." He couldn't continue, his throat was parched.

She was gazed at for a very long time.

"You have got her pregnant, haven't you? Is that why she is with you? Because it was the honourable thing for you to do?"

He look horrified.

"No! I didn't intend for that to happen! I just wanted to talk to her. Maybe even steal a kiss, but nothing more. She would never be with me just because I am the father to her child. She hasn't even told me about it until a short while ago."

"I see."

The door opened and a healer in green robes was looking stunned at them.

"Mrs. Malfoy? You are awake?"

"As you can see." She sounded a bit annoyed having been interrupted in her conversation with her son. "And if you don't mind, I would like to finish this conversation before talking to you."

"Sure, sure." He hastily retreated.

She turned back to her son, who clearly had supposed he was off the hook.

"We are going to have a serious discussion about your behaviour when I get home."

He just nodded. No point to argue. He gave her last smile and then apparated back to his new home in the Scottish capital.

* * *

Draco found Hermione sleeping peacefully in the four poster bed. The house elf was sitting at the foot of the bed on the floor looking fascinated at a Muggle magazine.

"Turo?"

"Oh! Master is home!" He jumped up and bowed several times. Apologizing profusely for not having been their to greet him.

"I told you to watch Hermione and that was what you were doing, so you obeyed my orders perfectly."

The elf looked a bit confused.

"You can go, I don't need you to watch her any longer. I'll do it now."

"Master."

A rather quiet _-pop-_ later and he was gone.

Draco walked over to the bed and watched his witch for a moment as she slept peacefully. He smiled to himself. So, his mother thought that she was a good choice? He couldn't agree more. She was what he wanted. She stirred as he sat on the edge of the bed taking his shoes off.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes." He half turned to look at her. "Why shouldn't it be?"

"You are dressed."

"Oh. Ya."

He felt her fingers slowly trail along his spine and shivered.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"In a moment."

He stood back up, got rid off his trousers, socks and shirt, but kept his boxers on and then joined her under the covers. She snuggled close to him, feeling his warm skin. She sighed contentedly.

"I had hoped I wouldn't wake you up."

"I have been awake earlier and you weren't there."

He kissed her hair.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want to worry you."

"What happened?"

"I went to visit my mother in St. Mungo's."

He felt her trying to move, but he held her in place.

"She is fine. She is better than she has been for weeks. You don't need to worry."

"Oh."

"I told her about you."

"Oh?"

He smiled to himself again.

"No need to worry. She thinks that you would be just perfect for me."

"She does?" The amazement in her voice was more than obvious.

"Yes. I need a challenge according to my mother. The harder a witch is for me to convince to be with me the better she'll be for me."

Hermione propped herself on her elbow and looked at him.

"Your _mother_ said that?"

"Yep."

"Amazing!"

"Yep. She has a point though."

"Does she?"

"You could have asked anybody at school, they would have all said, that it would be impossible for me to woo you. And get you to actually say yes."

She though about that for a moment. It made her realise just how unusual their situation was, but he was right. There would have been nobody that had known them at Hogwarts that would have thought it possible for them to share the kind of bond they had.

"You are right." She bend over to gently kiss him. "I'm just glad you did woo me."

"Are you?" He sounded surprised.

She smiled at him, her face only an inch away from his.

"Otherwise I would have never found out that there is a wonderful human being hidden behind all the aloofness and sarcasm I have seen for years."

He grinned, his fingers entangled in her hair.

"I always knew that you are a wonderful person. Hermione."

He whispered her name with a husky voice, sending a shiver down her spine. He moved slightly, raising his head to slowly brush his lips over her jawline towards her ear. She could feel just the tip of his tongue feather a sweet path down her neck. As he reached the sensitive skin on her throat she heard him growl. The vibrations of his lips made her bit her lower lip. Her body seemed to be set alight by the deep sound surrounding them like a cloak. He took a deep breath and glanced at her face. Her eyes were closed but her desire for him was all too visible.

His fingers were trailing over the soft fabric of her pajamas. He could feel her soft curves and the heat radiating off her skin. She smelt like paradise. He could loose himself in her scent alone. She suddenly sat up, threw the covers off them and was out off the bed before he could do or say anything. Moments later the bathroom door closed behind her with a loud bang.

'Brilliant!'

He let his head fall back into the pillows and groaned. He _needed_ her. Now!


	29. I intended to do a bit of this

**A/N The last bit of this chapter is somewhat lemony, just so you know.**

**Enjoy and REVIEW!**

* * *

When Hermione finally re-emerged from the loo she found Draco sound asleep. Had she been really that long? She looked at the antic alarm clock that was on the night stand. She sighed. She had been away from their bed for nearly an hour.

As careful as possible she slipped under the covers. He muttered in his sleep. A smile spread across her face as she observed him. His hair was tussled, his features relaxed. _Gorgeous_ was the only appropriate word she could find. She tried to resist the urge to run her fingers over his pale skin. She didn't want to wake him. It said a lot about his trust in her that he just kept on sleeping while she had re-joined him. She could imagine him being awake the moment somebody so much as looked at his bed in the past. Luckily, that was in the past.

She let her thoughts wander as her eyes were roaming his face. What would have happened, if he hadn't plucked up the courage to follow her at the Graduation Party? She would have probably left for the Burrow not long afterwards. She would have slept in Ginny's room, not Ron's. There would have been a talk between her and her boyfriend the next morning about her just vanishing without telling anybody where she was going. Ron had still a somewhat overprotective streak when it came to her. Old habits really did die hard.

She lay back and closed her eyes. She could hear him gently breath. It was astonishing how re-assuring the sound was. Draco Malfoy was sleeping right next to her. Not even in her wildest dreams would she ever have thought this being possible. He had been anything she didn't want in a guy, had been. Now he was all she wanted. How ironic that her worst nightmare had turned in this most beautiful of dreams. There were still moments when she was catching herself doubting him, but they became less with every day.

Her hand softly touched his arm. His skin was warm. A shudder ran through her. She had felt his warm skin all over her body as he had covered hers with his own. It had been heaven on earth. She could let herself go when he was with her. She didn't need to think about anything any longer. Loving him and knowing that he loved her was enough. He loved her! The thought suddenly got stuck in her mind.

She didn't get the chance to dwell on it, as she felt him move and found his arms reaching for her, pulling her close to his body. The shivers were back with a vengeance. Her hands lay on his bare chest and breath was rustling her hair. Hermione raised her eyes to find that he was looking at her. His eyes half closed and sleepy. Did he know how utterly seductive he was, looking at her like that?

"Hi." His voice was rough edged with sleepiness.

"Hi." She touched her forehead to his.

"You feel okay?" There was a slight pause at the end of his question, as if he had been intending to say something more but then didn't.

"Yes." His fingers drew small circles on her body. "Sorry for earlier. I couldn't help..."

"Shh." He kissed the skin between her brows. "I'm not complaining." There was this strange pause again.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

She didn't know how to asked him, if there was something he wanted to say, but for some reason didn't. She let it go for the moment. A short while later Draco felt her relax as she slipped away into the land of dreams. Hermione was such a wonderful witch, he thought with a sigh, and she was his witch.

* * *

"Harry, Ron, good that you could come straight away."

Kingsley had called the two friends to his office the moment they had come in this morning. They were now sitting in the chairs in front of his desk, slightly worried.

"I'm not going to beat about the bush here. We have another serious issue that is possibly connected to Hermione and young Malfoy."

Harry sighed. Ron scowled. He wasn't quiet sure yet, if it had been the right thing for Hermione to get together with him. Some part of him resented the fact, that he had taken her away from him. He couldn't understand what had swayed her to be with the ferret. She was pregnant with some guys child, a guy that didn't stick around long enough to find out about her condition and she just fell for an ex-Death Eater. Something _so_ didn't add up. He had known for a while that there was something I wasn't told, but so far he hadn't been sure, he wanted to find out either. He had enough problems on his own. His own girlfriend was acting weird. Seriously weird. He had been thinking about talking to Harry about it, but hadn't been finding the right moment as yet. Maybe after this meeting.

"... we therefore need to find her."

Ron blinked. Crap! Kingsley had been talking while he had been lost in his thoughts. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I was distracted for a moment."

His friend and the Minister looked at him. He blushed.

"I was saying, that Mrs. Malfoy has been cursed by a very powerful spell. A lot more powerful than the average hex or curse. The healers have still to find out the exact details of its mechanics, but they are positive that it wasn't anything that could be just found by accident. Somebody manufactured that curse."

The implications were tangible for all of them. If this curse became public knowledge in the wrong circles the Auror Office would have to have a recruitment drive of previously unseen proportions.

"Is there any indication as to who cursed her? And why?"

"She can only say, that it was a woman. Though, she reckons it to be a young woman. As for the reasons, she can't think of any that would not be related to the War and what has happened then."

"A Death Eater out for revenge?" Ron wondered.

"Lucius is in Azkaban. If he had got off with a light sentence, I could understand it, but he will spend the rest of his days there. He hasn't betrayed Voldemort. For what I heart, Voldemort has punished and humiliated him publicly. I can't see that being the motive behind it." Kingsley answered.

Harry was silent, lost in his own thoughts. Who gained from Malfoy's mother being out off the house permanently? It would mean that he was on his own. On his own? He might have been, but he didn't want to be. He had wanted to be with his best friend. He had been in love with her then already according what he understood. Pining for a girl seemed so utterly not Malfoy, but Harry knew from experience what it meant to love a girl that was dangled before him day in, day out with him being unable to make a move.

"When was Mrs. Malfoy cursed?" Harry asked.

Kingsley looked a bit surprised by this question.

"It was the beginning of July."

"So, not long after we graduated."

Ron and the Minister stared at him. What was he on about?

"What do you mean, Harry? You think school has anything to do with this?"

Harry looked at his friend. Then he nodded slowly.

"I don't think that the actual target was Mrs. Malfoy. I think, somebody wanted to get close to Malfoy. His mother was in the way, so she had to be gotten rid off."

Kingsley stood up from his chair and went over to the window. Young Malfoy the actual target? Who would have an interest in him?

"Harry," he turned to face the young wizard, "if we assume for a moment that you are right, why would anybody want to get close to Draco? What reason would anybody have that would justify putting his mother in a magical coma?"

"I don't know, but I _do _know, that we need to tell him."

Kingsley and Ron agreed. If somebody had it in for Malfoy bad enough to resort to these kind of action he, and therefore Hermione, were in danger.

"Does either of you know, where he is?"

Ron shook his head. Harry hesitated. He knew, that they had gone to find her parents. He knew, where her parents were. Therefore he knew where he would expect them to be. He wasn't sure thought, if he should tell anybody. He had found out using official channels for unofficial, in other words private, reasons. If anybody found out about what he had down, he would be reprimanded, or, if he was really unlucky, loose his place in the Auror Office. He didn't want to risk that. He would send an owl to Hermione the moment he came home tonight.

"So, if I sum up the overall situation we have Rita Skeeter on the loose, we have somebody using the Imperius Curse on Parvati Patil and somebody is trying to get to Draco Malfoy for as yet unknown reasons. I have enough to deal with as it is. I could really do without all this problems on top of everything else."

He drummed his fingers on his desk.

Ron looked at him open-mouthed. What did he mean, somebody was using the Imperius Curse on Parvati? Was that the reason, why she was acting so weird lately?

"Minister?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Somebody is using the Imperius Curse on my girlfriend?"

Harry and Kingsley looked at him. Hadn't anybody told him?

"Yes. Somebody has been doing it on and off as we have discovered. We have put a tracking spell on her in order to see, what happens. We want to see, who is actually using her. There is the suspicion it might be Rita Skeeter."

The youngest Weasley looked shocked. She was used as bait? What if the person using her found out and obliviated her? Or even killed her? Before he could voice his thoughts he could hear Harry already answering his concerns.

"She is safe as long as the one using her doesn't suspect anything. With Parvati not knowing that she is being tracked she can't give anything away. Ron, everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so." Despite everything he had started to care for her.

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning with the feeling of something missing. Before he even opened his eyes he already knew for a fact that something was wrong, something was missing. He turned over, his arm outstretched. He should have found Hermione next to himself. The space next to him was empty. Empty! As in her not being by his side. He sat up sharply.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

There was a small -pop- and Turo was standing next to the bed.

"Master not worry. Mistress sitting on the patio."

He stared at the house elf before him. His breath came ragged. He hadn't realised in what kind of a state he had got within the short moments after realising she wasn't there beside him.

"Master feeling okay?"

"Draco?" Her voice could be heard from the stairs.

Turo vanished with a slight bow. Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs. Her face showing a worry expression. She sat next to him on the bed. Wordlessly he pulled her into a tight embrace. His eyes closed, he rested his head next to hers. Her presence soothing away all the fear from his heart. He hadn't lost her after all. He sighed heavily.

"What happened, Draco?" She whispered into his hair.

He pulled back a bit to be able to see her face. She saw the worry and pain in his eyes.

"You were gone when I woke up."

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He lowered his eyes for a moment before gazing into the warm brown that seemed to engulf his soul.

"I have been waking up without you for so many days after our first night. Every morning I had the hope of finding you by my side, finding you in my bed. Just as I had hoped I would after our first night."

She gently caressed his cheek. He had been hoping to wake up with her?

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise..."

His brushed his lips lightly over her mouth.

"You are here now. That is all that matters." Yet again she had the distinct impression there was something he wanted to say, but for some reason didn't.

"Draco?"

She looked had him with a caring look that spoke of her feelings for him.

"What do you want to say? What do you want to tell me?"

He looked at her. Surprise written all over his face. How did she know?

"I.. I want to..."

"Yes?"

She would have tried anything to make it easier for him to confide in her, but she didn't know how to. So she just held him close and waited.

_'Tell her, you coward!'_

_'How can I do that? She'll think, it's sappy.'_

_'She'll love it.'_

"_I just can't...'_

_'DO IT!'_

He sighed. Loosing an argument with oneself was not good. He knew, that he could tell her anything and everything. She would never laugh at him. She would not think him crazy or woolly brained or... He was procrastinating and he knew it. Why was it so hard for him to just say, what he wanted to say? What he had longed to call her for so long?

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Has Weasley ever called you anything but Hermione?"

"What do you mean? Anything except for know-it-all, nightmare or scary? No, I don't think so. Why?"

He shook his head. He'll just have to do it the next time it was appropriate. He hadn't reckoned with her curiosity though. He had sparked her interest and now she didn't just let it go.

"You want to tell me something, Draco, don't you?"

She gently turned his face so that he had to look at her.

"You know that I love you, don't you, Hermione?"

She smiled.

"Of course I do."

He buried his face into her hair.

"I've never called any girl anything but their actual names. So, I am not really used to..."

"To calling me dear or darling or anything like that? Don't worry." She pulled back and kissed his check. "I don't expect you to."

"But I want to!" There was a hint of defiance in his voice. Her smile lit up her face.

"Then let it just come naturally. When you least expect it, you'll find it'll just happen."

"Right." She grinned. He sounded like a little boy that hadn't got his promised surprise.

"Draco, dear, I'll leave you for a moment."

He was a bit hesitant to let her go, but was by now aware of it might not being a good idea to keep her away from the loo, if she was going to be sick again. She was.

When she came back, her face pale and her steps a bit unsteady, he gathered her into his arms and held her for a long while.

"You know, that we have some unfinished business, don't you?"

She looked at him. Her expression clearly telling him that she for once didn't know what he was talking about. He smirked at her.

"What?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

"Have you forgotten?" He started to pull her against his body.

"I had intended to do a bit of this..." Warm lips were slowly following her jaw back to her ear.

"And a bit of that..." He feathered kisses down her neck.

"And most of all..." She felt him nipple and suck the sensitive skin on her collarbone. _That_ would leave a mark, she was sure.

"Then again there is also the possibility of..." Soft fingertips invaded her pajama top and started to explore. The top was slowly pushed upwards, she complied and found herself topless a moment later. She shuddered. Seeing the grin on his face she decided to get a bit of action herself.

"Maybe I might indulged in a bit of this..."

His eyes widened in surprise as her hand found its way into his boxers. She didn't hesitate and Draco moaned as she got a hold of him. She might not have been as skilled as some of the girls that had done this before, but the knowledge that it was _her_ stroking him was enough to overload his brain and reduce him to a shivering wreck.

'Merlin!'

He got hold of her hand and looked at her. He could see the desire he felt mirrored in her eyes. He couldn't have said, how he managed to get her pajama bottoms or his boxers off so quickly, but moments later he was propped on his arm, hoovering over her. His fingers crawled over her side in a millipede fashion while he kissed her wantonly. Her fingers entangled in his hair she pulled him closer in order to feel his skin against her own, his wonderfully soft, warm, pale skin. His fingers had reached her thigh and were now ever so slowly inching closer to their destination. She sighed happily into his mouth. Feeling him stroking tantalisingly slow over her folds before even slower to part them made her buck against him. He tried to keep his cool, but it started to become rather difficult. He wanted her, needed her. She gasped as he felt him enter.


	30. First time thinking about it

**A/N The beginning is a bit lemony, just skip that, if it's not your cuppa.**

**There is not that much happening in this chapter, it's more filler than anything else. Reviews, comments and suggestions are nevertheless most welcome!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It must have been way past midday when he finally woke up, but Draco didn't really mind. Memories from earlier made him smile. Every time he got the chance to make love to Hermione she astounded him anew. Feeling her body always meant feeling the touch of her soul as well. It wasn't just one part of her that was responding to his caresses and kisses, it was her whole being. She seemed to somehow let her love engulf him, make him feel safe and wanted. The fact that she honestly wanted to be with him was more than he...

His thoughts were derailed by the feeling of Hermione starting to meander her fingers from their resting place on his chest in the general direction of his navel. Though he found himself wishing they wouldn't stop there. Her touch was light and butterfly like. He did his best to stifle the moan that was trying to escape his lips. Smelling her scent as she moved her head to gaze at him came with the feeling of him getting hard again. She smiled seductively at him. He claimed her mouth in a kiss filled with desire.

Draco was moaning into her mouth as he felt her drawing small circles with her fingertip on his thigh, a shiver run through him as she brushed along his erection. Her mouth moved to his neck, her teeth grazing his skin. The sound escaping him was a husky mix of moan and growl. Moments later his breath caught in his throat as he felt her kissing her way along the trail her fingers had taken. Her skin created a wonderful connection between their bodies as she was covering his with her own. Surely she wouldn't want to...? He felt himself nearly faint as the tip of her warm, moist tongue was circling his navel.

Soft lips caressed his skin leading south. His right hand was gently touching her shoulder. Her skin seemed to be on fire. As was his whole being a moment later as he felt her kiss the tip of his erection. He could barely hold it together any longer. She was most certainly his death! A moment later he yet again felt her flee their bed.

A loud cry of utter frustration rang around the room. She had been only an instant away from... The thought alone was enough to have him climax. Hard.

When he was slowly returning to reality he glanced at the mess under the sheets then towards the bathroom door. He sighed heavily. What was this girl doing to him!

* * *

Ron was sitting together with Harry in the Leaky Cauldron after work. He had been lucky that his father had to meet somebody here after finishing at the Ministry. Otherwise the two friends would have had to meet at the Burrow.

Harry didn't want to go home yet as the house would only remind him of Ginny, who was somewhere in the Midlands at the moment for her first official training with the Harpies. He was really proud that she had managed to get on the team, but it meant them not being able to see each other as much as he would have liked to. He would see her at the weekend, when she was playing in Newcastle. He would be in the box reserved for the boyfriends and husbands of the team members for the first time. It was a somewhat odd thought. Harry would be meeting the partners of all the Harpies. He would become a supporter when until now he had always been used to be a player himself. Times were changing it seemed.

"Whom has Shaklebolt sent to find Hermione again?"

Ron's voice slowly penetrated his thoughts.

"What? Oh, the guy with the green hair and Dawlish, I think. Why?"

"I was just wondering, if Ginny might know, where she is. Them being best friends and all that."

Harry looked at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend as well? Her best friend?"

"Yeah, but if she is having emotional reasons for doing things she's more likely to tell Ginny than us, isn't she?"

He had to agree with that. Though _he_ knew, that _Ginny _didn't know. The knowledge of his friend's whereabouts and not being able to disclose it was somewhat of a burden at times. Should he tell Shaklebolt? No, not yet. He would send her an owl and ask her, if it was okay for him to disclose her location. In the moment she was safe as not even the Minister for Magic had any idea where she was hiding. Though she wasn't really hiding. She was on an extended holiday with an extra agenda.

"How are you and Ginny?"

It was a question Harry hadn't anticipated his friend to ask. He sighed.

"To be honest, I miss her. More than I thought I would. She is going to be forever all over the country for practice and matches. I mean, I can see her at every match as the partners of the team have a box reserved for them, but I can't just got to the Burrow to see her."

"Sorry, mate."

He shrugged.

"How are you and Parvati?"

There was only silence instead of an answer. Harry turned to his best friend.

"Is everything okay? I know, she has been a bit weird lately, but..."

"I am thinking of breaking it off."

Ron's voice sounded sad.

"Why? We know, that she has been put under the Imperius Curse. So it's not her fault when she is acting weird."

"I know, but I miss Hermione. I miss her smiling at me, talking to her, just being together with her."

This time it was Harry's turn to sound sad when he spoke. "You had your chance, mate. Why didn't you take better care of her, if you love her?"

"I was an idiot. She has always been there, all these years. I just couldn't imagine her not being with us, with me. Maybe I just got used to her."

"Maybe that is the problem, you never had to fight for her. She came to you willingly once you finally had caught on that she seriously liked you. Malfoy on the other hand..."

They both knew what the other wizard would have had to overcome in order to win their friend, if events hadn't overtaken them. He had been prepared to be ridiculed in order to just talk to her. He had taken the last chance presented to him to get close to her. For a moment Harry wondered, if Ron would have been as courageous, if the situation had been reverse.

"I still love her."

Harry sighed.

"Ron, for once in your life use your brain. She is having a baby. She is not going to leave him. Ever."

This earned him a rather puzzled look. What was he on about? He knew, that Hermione was pregnant, but what did that have to do with her being... He frowned. It shouldn't matter, whom she was with as the baby was just... And then it hit him. The baby was Malfoy's! That realisation left him utterly stunned. She had been sleeping with the snake! She must have been with him during the Graduation Party. She had given him her... He groaned. He didn't want to think about that one at all. How could she? And with him of all people?

He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder.

"You okay? You look white as a sheet."

"It's his, isn't it?"

It took a moment before Harry understood what he was asking. Then he simply nodded. Ron groaned.

"Why, Harry? Why him and not me?"

This time it was his friend's turn to groan.

"Ron, she has been trying to feel something deep and meaningful and breathtaking for you, but never really succeeded. I don't know what exactly Malfoy has said or done, but he was the one that could give her what she was looking for."

A moment later he regretted his unfortunate choice of words. Ron's face had a rather red tinge now.

"Ron, what I means is, she just fell for him. There is no reasoning with it."

His friend didn't answer. He stared into his butterbeer.

"I'm sorry, mate." Harry mumbled.

"Did I ever stand a chance with her?"

Harry was taken aback by this question. What was he thinking? Of course he would have had a chance with Hermione, if he had been... What? Not quite as woolly brained? Or maybe a bit more... He gave up. What ever it was that Malfoy had and what had captured their friends heart, Ron obviously didn't have it. A loud sigh escaped him. Ron looked at him.

"I don't know, Ron. I would think you did, but I don't know where it all went wrong. Maybe you should have noticed a lot sooner that she liked you, not just in that moment when she kissed you first."

"You mean, I should have never got together with Lavender?"

"It hurt Hermione, badly, to see you snogging Lavender."

"I wish, I'd never done it."

"Yeah. It's too late now."

"I know."

Harry looked at the clock over the door.

"I'll need to get home, mate. It's nearly midnight and tomorrow we have that assault course test. I need to be awake for that."

"Yeah, I better get home as well."

* * *

Draco and Hermione had a slow walk through their new neighbourhood and found that it was the perfect hiding place. There were several families with kids of all ages, a few middle ages couples and three couples that were retired. They fitted in just fine.

The only thing that irked Draco ever so slightly was the fact that their next door neighbour was a single male in his mid twenties. He had seen how the other man had eyed his girlfriend when they had been walking past and he had been mowing the lawn wearing only old jeans but no shirt. He hadn't said anything. Though he had vowed to himself that should there be so much as a hint of him trying it on with Hermione, Draco would let him feel what it meant to tangle with a jealous wizard.

They were sitting on a bench in Princes Street Gardens and were enjoying the sun. It was still festival season and the town was swamped with tourists, artists and visitors in general. Hermione lay her head on Draco's shoulder. She closed her eyes and was letting her thoughts drift. She remembered the last Christmas. She had stayed at Hogwarts wanting to spend as much time there as she could. Once the term was over, she would leave the castle forever. She remembered Draco staying over the holidays as well. She had wondered about that at first, but then it had dawned on her, that he would have been going back to a house where Voldemort had been reigning only months earlier. She wouldn't have been keen on spending her holidays in a place like that either.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

She sighed happily.

"Of course. What do you want to know?"

He hesitated. She lifted her head from his shoulder, turned slightly and looked at him.

"Draco?"

He had his eyes closed.

"Have you ever thought about not having... our... the baby?"

As she didn't answer he opened his eyes and saw her looking at him. There was something thoughtful in her gaze.

"No." There was a slight smile on her lips. "No, I have never considered not having the baby. This is the first time I actually am thinking about it."

He turned to face her.

"You would have had it, regardless if I had wanted you are not?"

She nodded.

"Why?"

Her brows furrowed. A thoughtful expression appeared on her face.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe there was always a part of me, that wanted to believe that you had been sincere with me that night. Even if it had turned our to be all one big joke, I would have probably never giving up the hope that it was true nevertheless, regardless of what you did afterwards."

"Would you have wanted me to support you, if I hadn't..."

"No. If you hadn't been interested, I would have brought up the child by myself. Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Harry and Ron would have been helping me."

There was pride and sadness in his eyes. She was such a wonderful person! It pained him a bit that she would have thought him capable of deceiving her in this most despicable manner, then again, she had only known him then as he had been before the war.

"Would you have married Weasley?"

She sighed. She knew the answer, but she wasn't particularly keen on letting Draco know about her relationship troubles. He waited patiently. She sighed again.

"No."

"Why not? You were a couple."

"Yes. No."

A confused look met her.

"Yes we were technically still a couple. I mean we were at the Graduation Party together, but..."

"It had been over long before then."

She nodded. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"Do you regret..."

"NO!"

Her outburst surprised him a bit. She took a deep breath.

"No. I don't regret having spend that night with you. It was a wonderful night. I would have cherished the memories of it regardless how things would have turned out in the end."

He smiled. Kissing the back of her hand he happened to look over her right shoulder. There was something wrong with what he saw. He couldn't have said what exactly though. Was something there that shouldn't have been? Or was something missing? His forehead furrowed as he stared past Hermione's head.

It took him a moment but then it hit him: there was somebody dressed in long black robes leaning on the railing preventing pedestrians to tumble down the steep hill into the flowerbeds below. He leant a bit further towards his witch and muttered, "There is a strange figure in a black robe standing up there behind you, watching us."

She frowned and glanced at him sideways. Their eyes met. That couldn't mean anything good.

"Who knows that we are here?"

"Potter knows and my mother."

"I'm not sure, whom I've told that we would be coming here, but it would only have been Harry and maybe Ginny."

He was now leaning towards her ear, kissing it gently.

"I think, a quick exit would be the best strategy right now."

"What do you have in mind?"

"There are the loos at the end of the walkway. We'll go in and apparate home."

"Home? The house here?"

He nodded, stood up and pulled her with him. He hugged and kissed her, just any normal couple might be doing. As they started towards the west end of the Gardens Draco kept a close eye in the person walking now behind them on the pavement above. They reached the public toilets, he squeezed her hand and then they went into the different compartments.

Draco appeared moments after Hermione had reached their Edinburgh home.

"Who do you think was that?"

"I have no idea, but I don't like the thought of somebody having seen us here."

Hermione was sure that there was something he wasn't telling her. Something important. As he was about to go through to the living room, she got hold of his hand and held him back. He looked at her hand holding his now and then glanced silently at her face. There was worry clearly displaying. He turned and gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Who ever that was, he or she will not be able to hurt you or our son."

He kissed her, very tenderly.

* * *

Parvati had been trying her best. It hadn't been enough. She had been committed to St. Mungo's secure ward. All doors were magically locked here and nobody, not even the healers, was allowed a wand.

It had been explained to her that she was here for her own protection and that the only alternative would be Azkaban. Though the Minister for Magic didn't think it appropriate to condemn her to spend any time there. She wasn't a criminal after all. She needed protection.

She sighed. She had been reading the three books she had been given at least twice each and was bored senseless. Why the Auror Office thought it necessary for her to be here again? Oh, yes. She was in danger. She growled. She had been working with Rita Skeeter at the same newspaper. That meant danger on a daily basis. What could be so much worse now?


	31. Where am I?

A couple of days later Hermione was sitting on the patio enjoying some tea and biscuits when she saw their neighbour approach the fence separating their properties. He was smiling widely.

"Hi there. I saw you the other day, but didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Chris. Christopher McNeill."

"Hi, Chris. I'm..."

"Ella Watson." There was a distinct _look_ on Draco's face. "I'm her fiancé, Tom Wilson."

The young wizard was now smiling and expended his hand to the other man. Hermione could have sworn that the two males were doing something down the lines of stacking their territories against each other and she was belonging to Tom Wilson now. Why did he give the Muggle neighbour false names?

"Hi, Tom, nice to meet you." He smiled openly. "Listen, we normally get together for a beer on occasion. Neil, Marcus, Fred, Anthony, Sean, Oliver and James all stay in the neighbourhood, you are welcome to join us."

"Sure, why not."

"Great, see you at seven at my place."

"Yeah."

Chris smiled invitingly at _Ella_ and then returned to his own secluded patio.

Hermione looked at Draco. His face was even and seemingly without emotions, though she could feel the tension he felt oozing off him in waves. She stood up and pulled him into her arms. He gazed at her, fire blazing in his eyes. She pulled him down and brushed her lips over his. Moments later she was kissed fiercely.

* * *

"You seriously consider going to meet with the male Muggle population of the neighbourhood?"

Draco just nodded. He was standing in the bedroom getting dressed, black jeans and a simple white shirt. Hermione watched him from the bed. She smiled to herself. He had been different this time. Somehow he seemed to have lost any hesitation or worry about their child. A shiver ran through her as she remembered their latest intimate encounter. Had he been claiming her? Marking her for himself? It had felt like it. To her surprise she didn't mind. Another layer of love and protection was surrounding her now. It felt a bit weird thinking about it, but she could feel it, knowing that whatever magic he had been using it was only for her safety.

"Do I look Muggle enough?"

He stood at the foot of the bed, arms stretched out. She looked him over and nodded.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you are a Muggle."

"Good."

He turned and was nearly at the stairs as she called his name. Gazing back at her, he could see her concern for him in her eyes.

"Do you have your wand?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I'll be fine."

A few moments later she heard the front door closing behind him.

'I don't worry about you being fine...'

* * *

It was only early evening, but Blaise Zabini sat in the Dragon Spawn again contemplating his next move in respect to a certain Ravenclaw he had been becoming rather friendly with last year. Maybe it was time to meet up again...

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as he became aware of the two people at the table behind him. A woman and a man. To his surprise he recognised the female voice as Pansy's. The male one took him a bit longer to identify, but then he was sure that it was William Rockwood. The youngest of the three Rockwood brother.

"I tell you, Pansy, I saw them! Sitting on a bench in the Gardens all lovey-dovey. I couldn't believe my eyes. With a Mudblood of all girls possible and then to top it all..."

"What do you mean, _Mudblood_?"

"He was all over the friend of Harry Potter. That girl with the brown hair. Don't know, what she's called again."

"Hermione Granger!" Pansy spat. "How dare he play about with her!"

Blaise looked into his Firewhiskey. The moment he got out off here he would send an owl to Draco.

"That's the final straw! First he is toying with me for years and then he just picks up the first Mudblood in sight! I'll make him pay for that!"

'Oh-oh!' He better get to his mate and his girlfriend before that deranged house mate of his did. He was about to get up when he realised that he didn't actually know where she was.

"... lost them, but I got a general direction with a modified Locator Charm. Mum taught me before..."

There was a pause for a moment.

"Where are they?" Pansy sounded rather excited, whereas Blaise became more and more anxious to find out where his friend was with his girl. There was scribbling and then he heard Pansy muttering, "What is that supposed to mean?".

"69 Ulster Crescent"

"And that last bit?"

"Edinburgh."

"What? He's hiding in Scotland?"

"Yeah."

Blaise didn't wait another minute. He got up and strode to the large fireplace. Moments later he was gone.

* * *

Draco knocked on the front door of their neighbour and moments later Chris opened.

"Tom, good to see you. Come in. The others are in the garden."

The wizard followed his host and found that here were five other men standing on the patio, beer in hand.

"Neil, Marcus, Sean, Oliver and James, Anthony's kid is sick and Fred is on night shift. This is Tom everybody, he and his fiancé have move in next door."

Hands were shaken and then Draco found himself with a beer in his hand and the centre of attention.

"You from round here?"

"No. We are from Wiltshire."

"Wiltshire? What's your team then?"

He wasn't sure, how to answer that. He could hardly tell them what Quidditch team he was supporting. What kind of Muggle sport might he referring to?

"Football not your game?"

He shook his head. The other man smiled.

"Don't worry. We are not all football nutters here. Sean and Anthony are big Snooker fans and Neil is actively playing Shinty."

"Shinty?"

"Oh, aye, you wouldnae ken. It's a Scottish game."

"Oh."

They drank and Draco was observing the man around him. They were all in there mid twenties to mid thirties. There was an assortment of blond and sandy coloured hair and a range of different hues of blue eyes. All of them had their hair cut seriously short. Way too short for his own liking. He was wondering, if any of them would believe him, if he told them that he was only nineteen and had finished school not three month ago. Possibly not.

He tried to fade into the background a bit to have time to get acquainted with these men. They seemed all at ease with each other. On the surface anyway. He watched their body language and it told another story. These guys had history together, serious history. This kind of tension was around when one guy was preying on the woman of another. There was also something else. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he could feel it. Something was going on. He would need to be extra careful.

"Tom is it?"

A guy with ice-blue eyes and sandy hair smiled at him.

"Yes."

"I'm Sean."

"Nice to meet you."

They shook hands again and then Sean stood next to the slightly puzzled wizard.

"You are here with your fiancé?"

Draco nodded. "Why?"

"If I were you, I'd make sure my girl isn't home alone too often."

"Oh?"

"Chris is a nice guy and all that, but he has a problem."

"A problem?"

"He can't keep his hands of other guys' women."

"I see."

They exchanged glances and both of them knew that he meant no harm, but that it had caused serious problems in the past.

"He got his hands on your girl?"

"Yeah." The bitterness behind this one syllable was all but tangible.

"Sorry."

"My own fault. Working sixteen hours a day, weekends and what not. She was lonely and he... he is good at _supporting_ lonely lassies."

"I can guaranty you that he will not lay a finger on my girl. If he tries that he might be in for the surprise of a lifetime."

There was a smirk on the other man's face.

"Can take care of herself, can she?"

"You bet, she can. She has stood up to people that make him look like a stuffed teddy bear in comparison."

"What does she do for a living? Police? Military? TA?"

"She was training as a healer."

"Healer? Is that something like alternative medicine?"

Draco cursed himself. He had his guard slip.

"Yeah, something like that, but she has extensive fighting experience."

"Wow. She sounds good. Nice to look at?"

A wide grin was the only answer.

"Sounds like you have it all then."

"I do. I got really lucky with her. What about yourself? You still together with the girl Chris got his hands on?"

There was a long pause.

"Nae. She left as I told her that I knew about them."

"Sorry to hear that."

"I am not! Glad I got shot of her. I got a thing going with the lass from the chippy round the corner. Nobody here knows though."

"They are not going to hear it from me."

"Ta."

They talked some more and Draco was surprised how normal this Muggle actually was. He reminded him of some of the Ravenclaw guys. Sean told him a bit about the other guys. That way he learnt that Neil had metal rods in his left leg because of a car accident. Anthony had three kids and the youngest of them was always sick. Fred was working for some high flying banker as a body guard or something like that. Marcus was newly married and had inherited the house from his gran. Oliver and James were actually brothers, but nobody would ever guess. They shared a semi and were both married with five children between them.

"So, what about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I am thinking about joining law enforcement."

"As a second career?"

"No, I had to take care of family matters and am only now ready to pursue it."

"I had my mum living with us till she passed away last year."

"Sorry to hear that."

"Ta. Was better in the end."

They were standing close to the fence to the adjourning property and away from the other men. When both of them were thinking and there was a moment of silence Draco suddenly thought he heard a strangled cry coming from his own house. He looked over, but couldn't see anything.

"Everything okay?"

"I think, I better check on my girlfriend."

"Okay?"

He excused himself hastily and was back in his own front garden to just see what appeared as if somebody was just disapparating. He stormed into the house, yelling for Hermione. There was no answer.

He raced up to the bedroom and found it empty, same for the bathroom. Taking two steps at a time he sprinted back downstairs and nearly fell over Turo as he ran into the living room.

"Master..." the elf croaked.

"Turo? What happened? Where is Hermione?"

"I hear Mistress call, there was dark wizard in the bedroom, he making Mistress faint and then taking her."

"Have you seen that wizard before?"

"No, Master. Turo never see him, but I see Miss before."

Draco looked at the creature in his arms. Only now he realised that Turo was seriously injured. He reached for his wand and muttered a few quick healing spells.

"Master will go find Mistress? Mistress always smile at Turo. Turo likes her."

"You said, you had seen _Miss_ before. Which Miss is that?"

"Miss Pansy, Master."

* * *

Hermione's head was spinning. She was desperately trying not to be sick. There was somebody in the room with her. She froze. That wasn't Draco! She didn't know, how she could tell, but she was sure. A cool, wet cloth was placed onto her forehead. A lock of hair was brushed from her cheek. She could feel soft fingers and again she knew, that were not the fingers of the man she was expecting to do something like this.

"You can open your eyes, Granger, I know that you are awake."

There was a certain drawl in these words and the voice was familiar. She opened her eyes. The dark features of Blaise Zabini were just inches away from her face. Her eyes widened in shock. He moved back.

"No need to freak out on me, Granger. I've just made sure you enjoy my hospitality rather than..."

He didn't finish the sentence. His eyes were guarded. No emotions were showing within them.

"Rather than what, Zabini?"

She carefully sat up. The nausea was nearly overwhelming her now.

"If you need the bathroom, it's the door to your left."

She glanced in the indicated direction.

"He told me, that you were vomiting a lot."

"Who told you?" She glared at him.

There was a wide smirk on his face now.

"Your Slytherin, my best friend, Draco Malfoy."

"He has told you about us?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah and I know about the happy event as well..."

She was lost for words for a moment.

"I don't know, how he has managed it, but I have to confess that I'm somewhat jealous. Whatever technique he has been using to convince you to be with him would have been worth a fortune, should he have decided to share it with his house mates."

Hermione decided not to answer that. She knew, that Draco had not used any _technique_ to get her. He had just been himself for once. Though it was doubtful, if his best friend would understand that concept.

She leant back into the pillows and realised that she was lying on a bed.

"Where am I?"

"My place. Don't worry, I'm not in the habit of going for the girlfriends of my best mate."

"Why _did_ you bring me here again?"

"I had the good fortune to overhear Pansy and the youngest Rockwood plotting to kidnap you. Luckily I got you before they did."

She was lost for words.


	32. You got what she wants, Draco

**A/N Thanks to all the guys/gals that added this story to their Favourite Story and Story Alert lists! I could do with a few more reviews though...**

**Therefore please REVIEW.**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in her bed in St. Mungo's with a rather unusual visitor by her bedside. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Minister for Magic, was looking at his hands, twisting them into complicated shapes, but keeping silent all the same. She had been surprise when he had shown up in the middle of the night, alone and seemingly rather concerned.

She would have expected an auror to come and see her, as they would deal with the case of her being cursed. Why the Minister himself would be involved was beyond her. Surely he had staff to deal with this kind of crimes? Or was there more to it all than she knew? Had Draco left out a few vital details when he had been speaking to her? She wouldn't have been surprised by it.

She decided it was time to find out what was going on and why the man, that was the head of the British wizarding community, was sitting at her bedside of all places.

"Minister, I'm sure you have a lot of important matters to attend to. So, why are you here exactly?"

A calculating look was shot her way before Shaklebolt continued to be silent.

"Fine, if you don't mind, I will attend to some important business of my own then."

She got a small travelling writing desk from the night stand, smoothed out a piece of parchment, checked the tip of her quill...

"The healers and two aurors specialised in curses have been able to analyse the curse that has been used on you."

She looked up. "Oh?"

"It was a complex and personal one. So complex actually that I'm surprised it worked at all."

"Personal?"

"You were meant to only wake up, if Draco could tell you that he was genuinely happy because of him having found true love."

There was only silence filling the room. Kingsley now gazed at the regal looking woman before him. No emotion was showing on her face.

"Somebody must have a rather dim view of my son, if they are thinking he would be unable to find a girl who truly loves him."

"Does he have a girlfriend? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yes, he does. A very fine girl, intelligent, sharp witted and nice looking."

"Then why would anybody try this complex curse on you? And also, why did it work in the first place?"

There was a tense moment.

"He found her while I was... absent.

"I see."

The Minister seemed to be lost in thoughts for a moment.

"Who would have an interest in... cursing you?"

"I don't know, but as it was a female that I heard muttering the incantation, I would presume somebody that had an interest in getting to Draco." She sighed. "Alas, he hasn't been the most considerate of young men when it comes to dealings with the other sex."

"I see."

"Minister, should I have any more information for you I'll let you know immediately."

Kingsley felt a bit like a student being dismissed by his teacher.

"There is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"Where is your son. Where is Draco?"

"Sorry, I can't help you there."

He shot her a calculating look. Was she lying? How good an occlumence was she? He decided not to find out at this occasion. He had more pressing matters on his mind, including the failure of his aurors to locate Hermione so far. That girl couldn't just have fallen of the face of the earth!

* * *

Before Draco could do anything else, he heard somebody calling from the front garden.

"Tom? Everything okay?"

He whispered to Turo to hide in the upstairs bathroom and then slowly turned to face who ever had been calling him. There was a knock against the still half open front door and the head of Sean came into view.

"Everything okay, Tom?

The young wizard concealed his wand and then slowly walked over to the other man.

"..."

Before he could say anything else he saw with utter amazement that Sean was slowly pulling a wand from his jumper sleeve.

"Lumos." The tip started to glow. They both stared at it for a moment. "Nox."

"How...?"

"You were at Hogwarts the first year, when I was preparing for my N.E.W.T.s. It took me a while before I realised where I had seen _that _hair before."

He came in and closed the door behind him.

"So, what has happened?"

Draco didn't know what to do. His brain was scramble with the fear for Hermione's life. He had always been calm and collected no matter what, but now he found himself unable to think straight.

"Are you really _Sean_? Or is that a cover?"

The other man smiled.

"No, my name is really Sean O'Connor. I'm a wizard and live amongst Muggles as my father didn't like me dating a Muggle girl and didn't think twice to chuck me out."

"Oh."

"And you are Draco Malfoy, heir to name and fortune of the Malfoy family."

"Yes. If you knew all the time, why didn't you say anything?"

"None of my business why you were hiding behind a false identity."

There was a moment of silence.

"What has happened? Looks like somebody broke in here." He pointed to the overturned furniture that was visible in the living room.

Draco nodded slow. Then he called Turo. The house elf appeared and bowed.

"Yes, Master?"

"Has this man ever been in this house?"

"No, Master. Man taking Mistress was black wizard not white one."

Draco looked down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Face of wizard was black not white."

There were only so many black skinned wizards he knew and only one of them could have been able to apparate into their house: Blaise Zabini!

* * *

He stood at the front of the reserved box and was cheering. The Holyhead Harpies had won 310 to 150. Ginny had even been playing for the last half hour as one of the Chasers had been badly injured when she was hit by both Bludgers at the same time. Harry was bursting with pride for his fiancé.

As the players had vanished into the dressing rooms and the partners, boyfriends and husbands of the team were filtering out into the corridor the young wizard stayed behind for a moment and looked around the stadium. It wasn't as big as the one that had been used for the Quidditch World Cup, but this was only the second time ever he had been at an official match. Would he like to play Quidditch professionally? It would be great to keep up his Seeker skills and he missed playing. It had only been three months since he had left school, but not to be able to fly more often... It had left him wanting somehow. He realised that until now he hadn't thought about it, but seeing Ginny at the match had ignited a yearning that he could barely conceal.

He sighed and followed the other men downstairs to the changing rooms.

Meeting Ginny freshly showered and smelling all lovely he forgot the yearning to play Quiddirch again for the moment as hunger of a different kind was occupying his mind.

* * *

Blaise Zabini looked at the sleeping girl before him. She had been protesting, arguing and been close to screaming at him, but he hadn't budged. She would stay right were she was until Draco came to collect her. Their shouting match exhausted her to an astonishing degree. He would have never thought that being pregnant could do that to her. She had always been the one that had got back to any Slytherin trying to taunt her. She had won arguments hands down in most cases, but now? One short heated debate and she needed a nap.

He grinned to himself. Did Draco know how easy it was to shut her up for a while by just having an argument with her? Then again, why would he want to argue with her? He was more likely to do a lot of other things rather than _talk_...

What was Granger like between the sheets? Not that he would ever find out. In case he valued his own male parts he would keep his hands strictly to himself. He was no fool. Draco would forget any friendship regardless with whom, if that person tried it on with her.

He remembered the book his former house mate had been reading in the Leaky Cauldron when Blaise met him. A book for fathers to be. He would have never thought he would see the day when Draco of all the people he knew would be trying to learn about the more _non-public_ parts of fatherhood. He shuddered. Hopefully it would be a long time coming before he would need to borrow that particular book from his friend. He didn't intend to get that serious with a girl any time soon.

Hermione muttered in her sleep. She look so peaceful. Blaise let his eyes wander over her sleeping form; nice body, pretty face and an air of gentleness. The hair was a lot less unruly than he remembered. It surrounded her in waves of brown curls. He smirked. Draco had taste, he had to give him that, but whatever he had done to get this particular witch would probably remain a secret for ever.

"Draco?"

The whispered word invaded his thoughts and he noted the slightly less peaceful expression on her face. Was she dreaming about him? Longing for him? He shook his head. How could he think of longing, Hermione Granger and Draco in one sentence? Though she was now repeatedly muttering his name.

"He should be here soon. The owl has been gone for more than three hours." He didn't want to admit it, but he was starting to get slightly worried. Why had he not yet heard from his friend? Had he possibly come home while Pansy and Rockwood were in the house? He could only hope, that that wasn't the case.

"Draco!" Hermione was wide awake and sitting. She looked wildly around.

"Everything is okay. You are still at my place. You are safe." Blaise tried to re-assure her.

"Oh, yes." The memory of earlier events seemed to be coming back to her now.

He said next to her on the bed and put his hand gingerly in her shoulder.

"You okay?" His eyes showing sincere concern for her. She nodded.

"So you want a cup of tea? Or some water?"

"Tea, please." She let herself sink back onto the pillow. "Blaise?"

He didn't turn. He didn't want her to see his surprise as she had been using his first name.

"Yes?"

"Why did you come and get me?"

"I told you, Pansy and William had intended to kidnap you. I couldn't let that happen. Pansy is a bitch and Merlin knows what she might have done with you. I would reckon a slow, painful death might have been on the cards for you."

Hermione frowned.

"Why would Pansy want to do that?"

Blaise brought her the tea with a wide smirk on his face.

"You got what she wants, Draco."

"Oh..."

"Yes. Careful with the tea, it's hot."

She sipped it slowly, lost in her own thoughts.


	33. And of course we had the long girl talk

"Sean..."

"You want me to call Magical Law Enforcement?"

Draco shook his head.

"I know, who is behind this. I'll get them and then the Auror Office can deal with..."

There was a rather loud and annoyed sounding hooting somewhere outside. The two wizards looked at each other and then Draco went to the front door. On the tree across the road sat an eagle owl radiating annoyance. There was a letter in its beak. He held his arm up and tried to make it understand it could come to him. It didn't. It took off, started towards his house and then seemed to be repelled by some kind of forcefield.

How could that be? He hadn't set any owl repellent spell around the house. Why would he? Then again, maybe it had been the intruder. He walked along the path, stood on the pavement and held his arm up again. This time the bird landed as he would expect it to do. He took the letter, stroked his head and then sent it back to its owner.

While reading the letter he walked back to the house.

_Draco!_

_Pansy and the youngest Rockwood, William, were going to get their hands on your girl. I took her to stay with me until you could come and collect her. I'm at the flat._

_Blaise_

"Everything okay?"

Draco nodded.

"Okay. Should you need anything, let me know."

Sean was halfway down the path, when the younger wizard called after him, "You were a Ravenclaw prefect. Gave me detention for trying to charm a Griffindor's hair green."

Sean turned and smiled.

"That's right. Her hair turned yellow as you didn't know that she was really a Hufflepuff."

When he was alone again, he noticed that Turo had cleaned and repaired the furniture in the living room. He called the elf and told him that he would go and get Hermione. Nobody was to enter the house, nobody!, while he was gone. The elf promised to make sure that his orders would be carried out before Draco spun on the spot and tried to disapparate.

It didn't work.

He frowned. It should be possible for him to disapparate in his own house, shouldn't it? He tried again and yet again nothing happened except for him starting to get dizzy. He pulled his wand out and then did a quick check on the protection surrounding the building. For some strange reason, he found a counter spell for him being able to disapparate, but everybody else was able to get in and out.

"Finite Incantatum."

He checked again, he was again able to disapparate. Then he cast the protective spell that allowed himself, Hermione, Blaise and the Weasley girl, what was her name again?, apparate inside the house. He took the owl repellent spell off and replaced it with a Pansy Parkinson repellent instead. That should do it for the moment.

Time to get to Blaise and collect his girl. He hesitated. If Pansy was hell bent on kidnapping Hermione, what were the chances that she might try something to harm his mother? Had that been what had happened to her? He needed to find out.

For a moment he wondered, if he should get the Griffindor first and then go and see his mother, but as Blaise was watching her for the moment and Draco very much doubted, that Pansy had any idea about this, it should be okay, if he went to St. Mungo's first.

* * *

"Mother?"

Draco slowly opened the door to her room. Narcissa Malfoy sat in her bed reading. She looked up and smiled as she saw her son.

"Draco, come in."

He did and gently hugged her. This was something he wouldn't have done in the past, but he was just glad, that he hadn't lost her. She kissed his forehead as he drew back.

"What brings you here? I would have thought you would want to spend your time with your girlfriend."

"I need to know about the curse that was used on you."

"Oh? Why?"

He didn't quite know how to tell her that somebody that she had known for years might have tried to kill her in order to get to him.

"Who ever tried to kill you..."

"No."

"What?"

"She didn't try to kill me. She just wanted to get me out off the way."

"How?"

His mother sighed.

"The healers and some aurors have found out that the curse that had been used on me was aiming for you not being able to find happiness."

His face only too clearly showed that she had lost him.

"I was only to wake up, if you could tell me that you had found true love."

"..."

"You see, the girl or woman that cast the spell must have been pretty sure to be able to make you fall for her and then when you told me about it, I would be back to normal. In the meantime she would be trying to be a shoulder for you to cry on so to speak."

"You are awake..."

"Because you found true love. Just not with the person that wanted you to fall for her."

He sighed. His thoughts had gone into overdrive. Pansy! She must have cursed his mother in order to get close to him, but he had already had his night with Hermione and was therefore no longer susceptible for her evil scheme. How could one person be so... evil was the only word that came to mind.

"It was Pansy, Mother. She has cursed you and this evening she has tried to kidnap Hermione. Blaise got there first though and made sure that she is safe."

His mother thought about this for a moment. Yes, Pansy was allowed to apparate within the Malfoy grounds as she had always been regarded as one of his friends. The house elves knew her as well, they wouldn't be suspicious about her visiting and now she had tried to get her hands on the girl his son had chosen for himself? This was not going to be pretty when it came out.

"Will you call the Auror Office or shall I notify them?"

His voice drifted into her thoughts.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them. You go and get your fiancé back."

She smiled warmly at him.

"And remember to bring her here as soon as possible. I want to meet her." He was already half way to the door. "Preferably _before_ I become a grandmother."

His steps only faltered for a moment, then he was gone. His mother smiled to herself. It was good to see him being happy at last.

* * *

Blaise was looking at Hermione. Again. He had been trying not to for the best part of the last hour, but for some strange reason she intrigued him. She was still the same girl he had seen nearly every day at school for years, but something seemed to have changed. She had changed, in a way he couldn't even define. He frowned. Why hadn't he just send an owl to warn his friend? Beside the point that it wouldn't have been fast enough to reach him that was.

He sat on the chair he had pulled up next to his bed. Was she sleeping? No, resting maybe, but definitely not sleeping. So, what was it that had him go all the way to Scotland to get her before his deranged ex-house mate could? Her breathing was even. The rise and fall of her... He was torn between stealing glances and keeping hie eyes off her. He opted for the latter. It was safer. Though he couldn't have said what he might have done otherwise. Nothing more than looking, if he valued his life.

He sighed. What was it that made her so interesting all of a sudden? She hadn't been on his radar for as long as he knew her and now... Was it simply the fact, that she belonged to his best friend? Was it the fact that he had discovered something about her that had been hidden from everybody else? What though? What was it that had captured the attention of the uncrowned ruler of Slytherin House? Hermione shifted and was now turning her back to him. He couldn't belief it. She did present him with her unprotected back? Deliberately?

He got up and walked slowly over to the window. The sun had set and darkness had fallen. With the flick of his wand the candles around the room lit. Everything was bathed in soft light. Outside he could see few people still on the go. All the shops in Diagon Alley had closed hours ago. There were still several pubs and restaurants open though. Images of a candlelight diner for two with him and Hermione in the leading parts were invading his mind. He tried his best to chase them away, but one of them stayed: She was sitting across from him, smiling warmly.

He rubbed his face. If he seriously considered to ever do that he should arrange his funeral together with the restaurant reservation. Draco would kill him for sure. He sighed again. What was she doing to him? Was this what had happened to his friend? Had she just managed to get to him in such a subtle way that he hadn't even noticed before it had been too late?

"Blaise?" Her melodic voice invaded his reverie.

"Yes?" He answered without turning towards her. He didn't want her to see that he had been thinking about her.

"You have owled Draco, haven't you?"

"Hours ago. I would have thought that he would have come long before now to collect you."

There was a tense pause for a moment.

"Do you think, something has happened to him?"

"No. He'll come. Don't worry." He sounded more optimistic than he actually felt.

She didn't say anything else for a long while.

"Tell me about him. About Draco."

He finally turned to face her. She looked divine.

'Get a grip, mate! If you fall for her he'll have you strung up by your privates!'

He didn't come closer, tried to avert his gaze.

"What do you want to know?"

"What was he like during the last year at school? It must have been hard for him to be despised by most of the school."

Blaise sighed.

"Yes, it was, but he never paid any attention to any of the gossip or the names people called him behind his back. He spend a lot of time studying, practised Quidditch quite a few hours a week and went for long rides on his broom. Most Slytherins of our year didn't come back after... So there were quite a few people less of the crowd we normally hung out with."

"What was he like outside of school? I mean, have you two ever met up during the holidays?"

There was a long pause on Blaise's part. He cleared his throat before he started speaking again.

"We spend quite a few holidays together. The summer after the battle he stayed with me in Italy. We have a house near Pescara on the Adriatic coast." He seemed lost in the memories of those days for a while. "We were talking about what we wanted to do after we got our N.E.W.T.s. He had planned to travel the world and maybe find a witch somewhere where they had never heard of the name of Malfoy before."

"He wanted to leave Britain?"

"He didn't think, that there was anything that would hold him here. His mother had told him to get away for a while before taking over his rightful place as the head of the family. I'm not sure, if he really wanted to do that."

Another long pause.

"And of course we had the long girl talk..."

She looked at him. They had _what_?

He grinned as he saw her expression.

"When guys talk about girls. Girls they can't stand, girls they fancy, girls they... have fun with."

"A-ha. Which category did I feature in? Girls you would never consider human regardless of what everybody else was saying?"

He turned away. She hadn't come up once in all their conversations. Not once. Strange. Or had she?

"One evening we were describing the girls we would want to...," an embarrassed pause followed, "spend our lives with."

"Oh?"

"Draco said, he wanted a girl with brains, somebody that could think for herself. He wanted to be able to actually talk to her. Not just shag her. Though he wanted her to have a nice body as well." Blaise smirked at her. "He wanted a girl he could feel underneath him, somebody that was a bit more than just skin and bones."

"..."

"He didn't want his girl to be afraid of him or the power his name gave him. He wanted somebody that wasn't scared to speak her mind. Shame I didn't realise sooner..."

"What, Blaise, realise what sooner?"

"That he was longing for a girl he could have had years ago, if his father hadn't filled his head with all that crap about pureblood supremacy. If he hadn't been brought up the way he had. If it hadn't taken him being forced to be a Death Eater and having to do Voldemort's bidding or be killed before he started to think for himself."

Hermione didn't say anything to that. He couldn't really believe that she would have got together with Draco any earlier if he... She took a deep breath. If he hadn't been that opinionated, arrogant and self entered prat for all those years... Would it have been possible for her to be friends with him? She was now, wasn't she? She was more than just friends with him. She was his girlfriend and mother to his son. Girlfriend... He had told her that he wanted her to be more than just his girlfriend. Though she hadn't been able to say yes to that straight away. She wanted to think about it. What was there to think about it really though? Either she wanted to be with him for the rest of their lives or she didn't. She knew, she did.

There was a loud _-crack-_ and Draco stood suddenly next to the foot end of the bed trying to gain his balance back.

"Hermione?"

"Draco!"

She was off the bed and in his arms before he managed to steady himself. Blaise looked at them with a heavy sigh.


	34. But seeing it with his own eyes

**A/N thanks for the reviews and comments! Very much appreciated!**

* * *

The last four days Blaise had been sitting in the kitchen of his flat, he had been lying on his bed and he had taken a lot of cold showers. There was something wrong with him and he knew it. Why were his thoughts circling around Her- Granger like vultures around a carcass? He shook his head. Something was wrong, seriously wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had got to her before Pansy and William could, fine, but then he had been having these images coming up in his mind that more than troubled him now. Then it had seemed all perfectly okay. But now? She was the fiancé of his best friend, for Merlin's sake.

He had owled that Ravenclaw a week ago and had got a rather _nice_ letter back. She wasn't quite sure, if getting involved with him would be a good idea, but she was prepared to give it a try. He sighed. He was supposed to meet her next Saturday in Hogsmead. That was in four days. Which meant he had tomorrow, Thursday and Friday to get this, what ever it was, sorted.

He apparated to St. Mungo's. They should be able to find out what had happened to him.

* * *

How long had he been sitting in the waiting room for non emergency cases in the Department for Accidental Spell Damage? He had no idea, but it felt like about a week. He had read the last three issues of Which Broomstick, had a scan through the current Daily Prophet and had even had a look through a Witch Weekly in his desperation.

"Mr. Zabini?"

Finally! He followed the young healer and found himself in a small room that contained nothing but a large desk with a comfy chair on both sides and an ancient looking wizard standing behind it.

Blaise stood next to the chair on his side of the desk and was wondering, if he should sit down as the healer turned around and looked straight at him.

"I would have expected somebody else to see instead of you, but in the circumstances you were probably the easier target to get to."

"Excuse me?"

"Sit."

Blaise did.

"I have been examining Mrs. Malfoy and the curse that has been used on her. I also had a word with the Minister and a couple of aurors. I have come to the conclusion that somebody else with a rather unusual, shall we say, _problem_ would be coming in soon. You see, Mr. Zabini, there seems to be a witch that is stopping at nothing to win young Mr Malfoy for herself. Alas she has lost all proportions in her actions and has become a danger to maybe not the general public but enough people that it was been decided that it would be better for her to be committed to the secure unit of St. Mungo's for a while. Alas, she has yet to be apprehend."

Pansy must have gone seriously round the twist, if she was regarded as a candidate for being sectioned. What had she done? Cursed Draco's mother? How? When? At least there was no question about the why.

Blaise suddenly realised what the healer had said at the beginning. He had been expecting somebody else with a _problem_ to come in?

"Mr. Zabini, tell me about the reason for you being here."

"Well..." Was he supposed to tell everything here? Really _everything_?

"Don't worry. Whatever you tell me will not leave this room."

"Okay." The young wizard took a deep breath before starting. "I overheard Pansy Parkinson and William Rockwood as they were planning to kidnap the girlfriend of Draco, Hermione Granger. I got her before they could. She stayed with me in my flat for a few hours until he came and picked her up."

There was a gently look an the other man's face. "Carry on."

"I don't know why, but I was having these strange thoughts about her. These weird images kept popping into my head. I was just friendly to her. I got her because I knew what Pansy would be doing to her should she get a hold of her. Since then..."

He felt himself blush and was glad that his skin tone wouldn't let the healer see his embarrassment.

"I have been constantly thinking about her. My fantasies about her have gone way past anything friendly and I know for a fact, that I never would fancy her in a million years. She is just not my type, but I simply couldn't help it. It was like something was forcing my thoughts in a direction I didn't want them to go. I got a date with a girl on Saturday, for Merlin's sake! Why would I would to have anything to do with a Griffindor? A Griffindor that is pregnant with the child of my best friend and whom she is going to marry sooner or later. It doesn't make any sense!"

He saw a wand being pointed at himself, heard a strange spell being cast and then his skin began to glow a pastel shade of red. He stared in horror as the colour deepened and then suddenly turned into a deep midnight black.

"Oh-oh! Good that you came, Mr. Zabini. We need to take care of this at once. Stay here."

He left the room and Blaise just looked at the now fading colour that had surrounded him. What was this? What kind of curse had been used on him? And how had it been done?

After about ten minutes the healer returned holding a large glass filled with a clear liquid in it. He handed it the the astounded young man and instructed him to drink. Everything. It tasted like old socks with a good measure of tripe in it. Drawing a disgusted face Blaise tried not to be sick. It was a rather close call.

He put the glass onto the desk and tried his best to get the horrible taste out off his mouth.

"It will take a moment, but you should feel it taking effect quite soon."

They waited, looking at each other. The old healer had been right. It was after only a couple of minuted that a feeling of relieve was flooding through the ex-Slytherin. Something was lifted of him. He sighed. Trying to think of Granger he found that everything was back to normal. She was Draco's girl. End of story. There were no longer any images of... He rubbed his eyes. Better to forget about this as soon as possible. He made a mental note to himself to never, ever let his friend know about what his thoughts had been while he had been guarding his witch.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes!"

"Good."

"What was that?" He pointed to the now empty glass.

"A modified anti-serum for a rather cleverly re-arranged Amortentia potion."

"Amor..." Blaise looked shocked. Granger had slipped him a love potion?

"As I was saying, the base was Amortentia, but it has been modified in its effects. It would have taken longer to kick in, the duration was extended by quite a bit and it was a rather subdued version as well. Thoughts and gentle feelings towards a certain person would have developed only after several days. There wouldn't have been the outright lunacy normally induced by the potion. Though the main difference was that the person brewing the potion would have been able to set the target for the infatuation. It would have been like getting two people together without getting involved yourself."

"Merlin! Why did she do that? I mean, she wouldn't be able to brew something like this. Pansy is not stupid, but this is way out off her league."

"That is why the Minister and the Auror Office have got involved. They will probably going to want to talk to you. Have you any idea when and how somebody might have slipped you the potion?"

He shook his had. He would need to go through the last days to think about what he had been doing and what had been happening in order to try and pin a possible occasion for somebody to try and ruin his life.

"Why would she have done it though?"

The old healer smiled.

"Her plan to get close to the object of her desire by cursing his mother failed. So, she had to find somebody in order to try and..."

"... and lure Granger away from Draco."

"Yes."

"I have come across a lot of schemes in my time, but this really takes the biscuit. She must be absolutely mental!"

"I'm afraid, that is the conclusion we have come to as well."

"I better quit drinking in public for a while then, just in case she is going to have another go."

"Just behave as if you are still under the influence when you are out and about. Though, you might want to inform Mr. Malfoy about it."

"You bet I will!"

* * *

Draco had taken them back to the Manor. He was not prepared to take any chances. If Pansy was determined enough to try and kidnap Hermione then it was anybody's guess what else she was prepared to do. It was regretful that they hadn't been able to just go back to their little house in Edinburgh. He knew that he would have loved to stay there with her for longer. It was their place. No bad memories invaded their minds there.

October was approaching and even so the weather was still pleasant enough the nights had started to cool down considerably. It was still warm during the day, but as nightfall came the house elves made sure the fires were lit and maintained during the night.

The village of All Cannings was about ten miles south of the estate and Draco had been wondering, if he should take Hermione there. He had walked the streets of the Muggle dwelling as a child when his father was away. It had been existing for him. He and Blaise had been discovering a world that was utterly alien to them. The Malfoy heir had always been told the Muggles were beneath him and that they were not worth his time, but he had been fascinated all the same. It was a weird and exciting world that waited to be discovered. After he had turned nine and his father had found out, he had never been back.

He wanted to do something together with her and discovering her world was something close to the top of his to-do-list. Though he doubted that it would take much persuading on her part, he wasn't sure, if right now was a good time for it. They had been at the Manor for a week, spending the time with long strolls through the garden, reading to each other in the library and occupying his bed all hours of the day.

Draco opened his eyes and saw Hermione peacefully sleeping beside him. He grinned to himself. She wasn't sick as often as she had in the past and he had seen her gently stroke her tummy when she thought he wasn't looking. How long was it that she was starting to show? Couldn't be that long.

She sighed in her sleep and turned towards him. A smile was playing around her mouth and he could see her features softening even more. Was she dreaming of him? Of their baby? He did. Nearly constantly. He tenderly caressed her hair.

"I love you, Lea."

Her smile widened and her eyes slowly opened.

"Lea?"

He leant forward and gently kissed her cheek.

"It means lioness."

She moved a bit closer. He followed suit. His arm slowly sneaked over her hip and came to rest on the small of her back. Warm fingers were now gently stroking his cheek. He turned his face into her touch and sighed happily.

"I love you, my dragon."

He grinned at her.

"I might breath fire, better be careful." He growled at her. She laughed.

"That's okay. As a lioness I'm used to the heat." They both laughed together.

Draco very gently kissed her, as slowly and sweet as he could. Somehow he felt the urge to... A loud _-pop-_ interrupted his thoughts.

"Master?"

He opened his eyes, saw the amused look on Hermione's face and propped himself onto his elbow so that he could look over her in order to see what the house elf wanted.

"Yes?"

"Master Blaise is wanting to talk to Master. Is saying it's urgent."

He sighed, looked at the witch next to him and tried to decide, if he should tell Blaise to come back later or...

"Master Blaise saying it's very, very, very important he talk to Master Draco. Now."

"It's okay, go."

He gave her a quick peck and whispered, "Don't go anywhere. I've plans." He climbed over her and made sure, he was feeling her body against his own.

It took him a moment to find his trousers and then he followed the house elf out off the room. Hermione sigh and snuggled back into the warm covers. She grabbed his pillow and lay it on top of her own. Smelling his scent she slowly drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

Blaise was standing in the entrance hall and was looking impatiently towards the stairs as Draco came downstairs. When he saw his friend a wide grin appeared on his face. The wizard he had known for most of his life was clad in only a a pair of black trousers. Nothing else. His hair was ruffled.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

A scowl was all the answer he got. They went into the reception room. The fire was crackling in the large fireplace and the Italian didn't hesitate to choose one of the large armchairs in front of it. Draco joint him and they were watching the fire for a moment before Blaise started the conversation.

"I've just been to St. Mungo's."

"Been reckless?"

"Been poisoned."

There was a stunned moment of silent.

"How? When? Who?"

"I have no idea, couldn't tell you that either and it was probably Pansy. Though there is a good chance that she had done by a henchman."

"Pansy? Why for Merlin's sake would she want to poison you? What kind of poison?"

"Amortentia."

"A love potion? She has seriously tried to snare you with a love potion? She's really loosing it. Or getting seriously desperate."

"I was only a small part of a grander scheme, mate. You have no idea."

"What are you talking about?"

Blaise turned and looked directly at his friend.

"I have been poisoned with a variation of Amortentia. A version that would take longer to kick in, would last a lot longer, would not involve the utter insanity you normally get and the target was cleverly chosen. It wasn't the person that has been brewing the stuff."

Draco was a about to answer when he realised that this sounded like some seriously modified potion. Pansy wasn't clever enough to do something like that. She must have had help.

"Hold on! Pansy would never be able to pull something like that off. We both know, she doesn't have it in her to brew a potion as complex as that."

"No, she isn't. That's the reason way the aurors have an arrest warrant out for her."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"You haven't asked the most obvious question."

This was answered with a frown.

"Which would be?"

"Who was the target I was supposed to fall madly in love with."

He was right.

"Who was it?"

"Your girl. Granger."

"What?"

"Calm down, mate. It was a very subtle thing. It took me until today that I realised that something was wrong with me. It was probably only triggered due to the fact that I went and collected her before some other people could do it."

"Oh."

"Yes. I presume, you know about your mother though."

His mother? What had she to do with Pansy trying to kidnap his girl?

"I gather then you don't."

Draco shook his head. He was dreading what might be coming now. There was this tiny voice in the back of his mind that was whispering all sorts of dreadful things to him right now.

"The healer I saw told me that Pansy had been cursing your mother."

"She did what?"

"Calm down, mate. They have it all figured out. She was going to only wake up again once you told her that you had found true love."

Shocked silence.

"You're kidding? Right?"

Blaise shook his head.

"No. She has done it so that she could be the one comforting you and in the process... Get a hold of you."

"She can't have seriously thought that I would fall in love with her! I've told her time and again that she should get over her infatuation and move on."

"Seemingly she's done the opposite. Found somebody to support her in her daft scheme."

"Who in their right mind would do that? I mean, seriously, who would support a scheme on this kind of scale of insanity?"

"Don't know. Who would gain something by you getting together with Pansy and me trying to get Granger of all witches."

They both thought about it for a while, but none of their former house mates would get involved. They knew better than to try anything like this. Having to face up the Blaise would have been bad enough for most of them, but to have to deal with Draco at the same time for more or less the same reason? No, that could way to easily equate to suicide.

"Draco?"

A soft voice coming from the door interrupted their thoughts. Hermione was standing in the door. Dressed in a simple blue dress and with loose hair she looked stunning. Both wizards got to their feet. She slowly approached her boyfriend.

"Is everything okay?"

He looked at her and sighed.

"We need to talk. Blaise has just told me some things we need to discuss."

She gazed at Blaise who seemed to be not quite as confident as she remembered him. What could he have told Draco that they needed to discuss? She felt him wrapping his arms around her and let her own slide around his midriff. He kissed her hair.

Blaise saw it right before him. It was right there, his best friend and Granger in each other's arms. He still couldn't quite believe it. They looked so natural together, just as if they were meant to be. He stifled a groan. Knowing about it was one thing, but seeing it with his own eyes...

"I better leave you to it then."

He had managed to get halfway towards the door before Draco realised that he was on his way. He shifted to stand next to his witch.

"Blaise?"

His friend turned.

"Thanks, mate."

The only answer was a face that was saying 'You would have done the same for me.'


	35. Her words, not mine

Harry was sitting in his kitchen staring into a cup of tea. He wasn't sure, how long he had been sitting on the wooden bench with his hand around the mug. He sighed. The house felt empty somehow. It had been somewhat stressful when Hermione had been staying here, but at least there had been somebody there when he came home. Now it was only Kreacher that tried his best to make him feel welcome.

He took a sip of tea and pulled a face. How long had he been sitting here, lost in thoughts? It must have been a lot longer than he had anticipated as the tea was now stone cold. He flicked his wand over the mug and steam rose form it again. Another sip, another sigh. What was he going to do? He found himself envying Malfoy. He might have been a git for as long as they knew each other, but at least he didn't come home to an empty house every night.

Kreacher could be heard somewhere in the hall muttering happily to himself. The young wizard stood up and looked around the room. It was a large homey kitchen. There was space for a large family... Did he want a large family? He didn't know, what it was like to grow up in a family with brothers and sisters. Having to get along with Dudley hadn't been exactly a _family_ setting. It could have been, but the bitterness of his aunt had made sure that he never experience any loving relationship with his relatives. The only family he had ever known were the Weasleys.

Ginny. Her face floated easily into his mind. It had been great to see her play the other day and the victory party afterwards had been even better. He had spend the night with the witch he loved in his arms. It had been a night without much sleep but more than enough _excitement_. He grinned to himself. He wouldn't mind having this kind of night a lot more often than he could in the moment. The Harpies were going on a European tour as they had qualified for the top European Quidditch League. Four months he would have to live with owled letters and memories only. He sighed. Four bloody months!

He noticed his house elf coming into the kitchen with a piece of parchment, his quill and the ink well. Everything was laid out carefully on the table then a bow followed and Kreacher bustled out of the room. Harry blinked. Did he ask for something to write? He didn't recall having done so. Strange. Whom was he supposed to send a letter to? He had send one to Ginny yesterday and this morning. So whom...? He sat down. Staring at the empty page before him he wondered how Hermione was doing. Did they find her parents? Did they manage to reverse the memory modification? Had Rita Skeeter found them? If the Prophet was anything to go by she hadn't as yet. He started writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sitting here wondering how you are doing. I hope you are okay. Is everything going okay with Malfoy? How is the baby? Are you still sick all the time? Did you find your parents and did everything go okay un-oblivating them?_

_Ginny has left for France this morning. The Harpies are playing the European League the next months. Kreacher has been trying a new recipe for pasta yesterday and it was surprisingly delicious. Normally he isn't that keen on cooking foreign foods._

_All the best,_

_Harry_

He folded the parchment and went outside the back door and into the small garden. In an open shed was his owl perched on her favourite beam. Calling her name softly he went inside. She was supposed to be a barn owl, but her feathers were of a strangely grey colour that always reminded him of tin. Her name was Lizzy, Tin Lizzy.

* * *

Draco and Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fire in the library. She had wanted to talk in the reception room, but he had insisted they go and talk in a more private setting. Her look had told him that she didn't believe a word he was saying. They were alone in the Manor, maybe except for the house elves, but otherwise they had privacy in any room they should choose to talk in.

"What is this all about, Draco? What has Blaise told you that we need to discuss?"

He held her in his arms, smelling the flowery scent of her shampoo. Her warm body was moulded against his. He didn't really want to tell her what he had learnt from his best friend, but she needed to know.

"We are having a bigger problem than both of us could have known."

His voice seemed to be even, but by now she knew him well enough to pick up the signs of concern in it regardless how much he tried to hide it.

"What problem?"

"Pansy."

"Pansy? Why is she a problem? I thought you said..."

"She seems to have gone insane."

She looked at him.

"Are you serious? I mean, she might be a few sandwiches short of a full picnic, but..."

"There is an arrest warrant with her name on being circulated around the Auror Office. If they get hold of her, they are probably going to section her. Should they decide not to send her to Azkaban."

Hermione gasped. He gently stroked over her arm.

"Do you remember what I told you about my mother?"

"She's in St, Mungo's because she was in a coma and only woke up the other day."

"Yes. The healers have found out that she was cursed. Pansy cursed her. The idea was to get her out off the house and me distressed enough to look for a shoulder to cry on in the form of Pansy. Mother was only supposed to wake up again, should I be able to tell her I found..." His voice suddenly faltered.

"You had found what?"

She half turned and found him staring off into space.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

"You were saying to you had to find something in order for your mother to wake up again. What was it? What did you need to find?"

There was a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I needed to find you."

"Me?"

She looked at him. He was now openly grinning. She frowned. What was this all about? Why did he have to find her in order for his mother to come out off the coma?

"You don't make any sense."

He kissed her temple.

"I needed to find you, because the curse could only be lifted, if I found true love." Another kiss. "You are my one true love."

"Oh."

"You were already part of my life by the time Pansy cursed Mother. So, luckily for me I had been given the key to her cure without realising it."

"She had been seriously thinking that she would become your..."

"Yes, she did. She might have been deluded at that point, but that curse alone could have gotten her a lengthy sentence in Azkaban."

"Why do I have the feeling there is even worse to come?"

"That's why I love you, you don't miss a thing. Blaise has just found out that she has managed to poison him with a rather wicked variation of Amortentia."

Hermione gasped. Pansy had been trying to get Blaise using a love potion? What sense did that make? He saw her thinking.

"She hasn't tried to get Blaise. This corrupted version made him develop feelings for..."

He hesitated. Should he really tell her? There was an expectant look on her face. She needed to know.

"He was supposed to slowly fall for you. She wanted him to lure you away from me."

The dead carp impression that was now practised by the witch in his arms would have been priceless would the circumstances not have been so serious.

"You are kidding? She wanted him to fall in love with me and then for him to somehow take me off you?" He nodded. "You are right. She should be sectioned. That really is way past infatuation or delusion. It's insane."

"There is only one thing though."

"What?"

"Pansy doesn't have the knowledge to brew such a potion herself and I doubt that she has the right contacts to get it done either. There is somebody else involved, but I couldn't say what that person would be gaining from separating us. Not that that could be achieved in any case."

She leant back against him, feeling his tender hands stroking over her tummy.

"Nothing and nobody can ever take you away from me."

There was a long thought filled silence.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Lea."

She turned to gaze at him. His eyes were dark with concern. It vanished a moment later, but she had already seen it. He was worried. Was there more? Did he keep the worst from her?

"You told me everything, didn't you?"

"Yes." His lips touched her forehead. "I would never..."

She kissed him. It was impulsive and she didn't really knew, why she was doing it, but it felt right.

* * *

"Minister?"

Kingsley Shaklebolt sat in his office even so it was past 8 pm already. The head of the Auror Office entered his office and took a seat. The two men looked at each other for a long while. Both knowing that the news that needed to be conveyed might not be what they wanted them to be.

"We have managed to find Rita Skeeter."

"Really?"

Kingsley had nearly forgotten about the reporter due to the attention he needed to pay to the Parkinson case. At least that was one thing less on his _urgent_ list.

"We had been raiding the Parkinson estate around lunchtime and found several hidden rooms and passages. It took a while to secure them. In one of them we found her. She says she was there on a personal invitation of Pansy Parkinson."

The Minister thought about this for a moment. The implications were enormous. If she really was there on the word of their other fugitive, how big were the chances that they had both been in cahoots with each other a lot longer than seemed obvious? He was wondering, if there might be some mutual benefit for them to work together. Was there?

"Henry, when we assume for a moment that the two witches, Skeeter and Parkinson, were working together since the first article about Potter and his friends, what kind of scenario would you come up with?"

There was a long pause.

"We know, that Skeeter has been using Polyjuice Potion in order to impersonate Ronald Weasley for a while in order to get information. Around the same time Parkinson has cursed Mrs. Malfoy. Parkinson gave _exclusive _interviews in regards to her and Draco Malfoy. At that point Skeeter wanted to get back at our heroes and Parkinson wanted the young Malfoy.

Skeeter was caught though and from what I heard has Lucius' son found love in the arms of none other than Hermione Granger. Which means that Parkinson's plans didn't work out either. I just wonder, where she got that curse from she used on the unsuspecting mother of an ex-classmate of hers."

Shaklebolt played with several ideas for a moment and then asked, "What, if these two got talking during one of the so called interviews and found that they might be of benefit for each other? If the latest information is correct and the Zabini boy was poisoned in order to steal Hermione, what would have happened afterwards? What would have happened when the potion finally wore off? Parkinson could have been with her intended victim and Skeeter could impersonate Hermione indefinitely, should she get hold of her after Zabini cast her away."

The head of the Auror Office looked at the Minister for a moment. He was used to going after serious dark wizards and witches. Hunting Death Eaters had been part of his daily routine, but that a 19 year old banded together with the magical communities' most notorious scandal monger was something new even for him.

"What do you propose we do, Kingsley?"

"I think, we leave our guest in Azkaban until tomorrow morning and then you just put your top interrogator to work."

Henri Shaw grinned. Neville Longbottom had proven to not only to have a real feel for herbology, he really was the best when it came to the interrogation of criminals. Nobody knew, how he did it, but he for one didn't care either. As long as he got the confessions he managed to extract without even raising his voice, he couldn't care less how the boy did it.

* * *

Draco and Hermione had opted for having diner in the small dining room used normally only by the family. They sat opposite each other and just enjoyed the tranquil setting.

"I got a letter from Harry while you were having a shower."

The wizard across from her looked up.

"What did he say?"

"He sounds seriously lonely."

Raised eye brows answered that statement.

"Why?"

"Ginny is away with the Harpies and Harry is here. He misses her."

"Oh. When will she be back?"

"Sounds like several months."

"I can understand how he feels. Not that I would have ever thought I would ever say something like that."

She grinned.

"I think, I'll go and see him tomorrow."

Was that a concerned look sleeting over his face?

"Draco?"

He put his cutlery down.

"I know you are safe in his house, but I'm not keen on letting you go on your own."

"I understand that."

"What, if Weasley is there as well?"

"Ron? I doubt it. He has been confided to the Burrow for the rest of the year."

His facial expression told her that he didn't know, what she was on about.

"Mrs. Weasley has grounded him for the rest of the year as punishment for that attack on you in the Orchard."

"She has grounded him? He is of age, she can't..."

"Believe me, she CAN."

"Oh?"

Hermione smiled at him while he picked up his fork and knife again and continued to eat.

"She is in charge in that family. If you cross her... well, let's just say that your aunt underestimated her as well."

He wasn't quite sure, what she meant. He hadn't been there when Bellatrix Lestrange died.

"You mean, it was her who killed my aunt? Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes."

He blinked. He wouldn't have thought that plumb person of a woman would have had it in her. Then again how deceptive could outward impressions be? Were they not the most obvious example?

"When do you want to go and see Potter?"

"Tomorrow late afternoon."

"Okay, we can go and visit my mother beforehand then."

"Oh."

Was that just uneasiness or already fear?"

"Lea? What is it? My mother wants to meet you. You'll see, she is really nice. It was my father that was the bad influence in this house. She is happy, that you make me happy."

He smiled his most winning smile. Hermione didn't answer. Draco got up and walk around the table to her. He gently pulled her from her chair and embraced her tenderly.

"Don't worry. She'll not hex you or anything. She told me that she wanted to see you. Before she becomes a grandmother, if possible."

"What?

He smirked.

"Her words not mine." A tender kiss followed.

"Fine." Her eyes showed her not being absolutely comfortable with the prospect of having to meet her mother-in-law to be. Mother-in-law... They would need to talk about that as well and soon, before she started to seriously show.


	36. Is there any other good news?

**A/N Thanks for the reviews, appreciated as always!**

**Welcome to all who recently added this story to their alerts or favourites.**

**o-o-o-o **

**To answer your question TrulyWickedReader, it's pronounced Lay-ah (Lea).**

* * *

It was early afternoon as Draco and Hermione apparated to St. Mungo's the next day. They arrived to the usual hustle and bustle and the young witch felt the bang of regret not having been able to carry on her training. It all looked so familiar to her, everything seemed just the same as before. She remembered the nights she had spent at his bedside, the worries that had kept her awake during the day when she had finished her shift and the secret trips to _their_ room. She sighed. How silly it had all been. She should have known that he...

"Lea? You okay?"

She felt his arm around her shoulder. Looking up at him she found the grey in his eyes shining like liquid love. She sighed again and nodded. He kissed her hair.

"It's going to be just fine. Mother is really a very nice person. You don't need to worry."

She tried to smile, but didn't quite manage.

"Come." Draco let his hand slide over her back and then captured her hand in his own.

They were told to wait until the healer had finished talking to Narcissa Malfoy as it had to be decided, if she would be discharged the next day or not. They were directed to a small, comfy waiting area. As nobody else was in the room with them the young wizard stopped his witch from sitting down and held her close instead. A questioning gaze was directed at him. He took a deep breath and Hermione could see that he was struggling with himself. What was this about?

"Draco?"

"Hermione, I want to marry you. I've been thinking how to ask you for ages now. I wasn't sure, if I should take you for a walk through the gardens or maybe surprise you with a romantic diner and when I finally did it in our house in Edinburgh... I know, I didn't do it right. I should have swept you off your feet not just sort of joked about it. I love you. I always will, regardless, if you are going to say yes or if we are just going to co-habit. I don't really care. I just want to be with you."

His cheek was touching her temple. She felt his warm skin and found herself blushing.

'Time to own up, Hermione. Tell him what you are feeling for him.'

"I have been thinking about you and what you mean to me for a long time now. Ever since I spent the night with you actually. I have been fighting with my feelings and what they meant. It frightened me to no end that I found myself in love with you. How could I do that after all that had happened, but you were all I had missed in Ron." She hesitated. "When you kissed me in that court yard I knew, what I had been looking for all this time. I was scared witless when I woke up next to you. How could it be you that held the key to my happiness? And then I found out that I was pregnant. It felt as if my world was ending. Nothing could have prepared me for all of that." Her fingers gently caressed his cheek. "But the truth is that I love you. I love you like I have never thought possible. It feels like the stuff out off a Mills & Boons novel like Parvati was reading all the time. It was unearthly. You seemed unearthly in that new form I discovered. You were kind, considerate and unbelievably sexy..., " she blushed, "I couldn't help myself, I just wanted to stay with you for the rest of time."

"Will you marry me then?"

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you!"

Draco kissed her with all the passion that was threatening to overwhelm him. She would marry him! She would become his wife! He held her tightly against himself. His, she was finally his!

There was a apologetic cough. The young couple turned their heads to see an astonishingly old healer standing in the doorway with a rather surprised expression on his face.

"Sorry." Draco mumbled.

A clearing of throat by the healer followed and then they were informed that his mother was expecting them. Hermione thanked him with a deep blush.

"So, now I can tell everybody that you're officially my fiancé?"

She kissed him very lightly.

"Yes, you can."

He grinned happily at her.

* * *

Harry sat together with George in the Leaky Cauldron and was nursing the third butterbeer. He sighed.

"I can't take it any longer, George. I just miss her too much."

The remaining Weasley twin was looking at him.

"You've had a thing for Ginny for a long time, haven't you?"

"Since sixth year. I should have noticed so much sooner, you know. She had a crush on me for ages before I finally caught on."

"At least you did." He wrapped his arm around his younger brother's friend. "Not like some of our family."

It was obvious that he was referring to Ron.

"Yeah, well... I'm just so used to having her around all the time. Even, if she had gone back to school, I would've been able to see her in Hogsmead."

"About once a month."

"Yeah, but still."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"I'm going to quit the training and follow her to Europe."

"Harry, that's insane and you know it. She would hex you with things you can't even imagine, if you do that."

"Hm."

"She's really proud about you doing so well in the training. She would kill you, if you just threw it all away, mate."

"Yeah."

They sipped their butterbeers as a another silence ensued.

"How are you holding up? I mean without... Fred?"

There was a heavy sigh then nothing. Harry turned and saw a tear running down George's cheek.

"Sorry. I didn't mean..."

The tear was wiped away.

"No. It's okay. Don't worry. It's just that sometimes in the shop I feel like he's going to come round the corner any moment now. Alicia is a big help though."

"You two serious?"

"Yeah. She's been a big help the last year."

They ordered more butterbeer.

"What is going on with Malfoy and Hermione these days? They still both alive?"

"Surprisingly so. He was intending to take her on an extended holiday last time I spoke to him. Was a while back. Not sure, where they are right now."

"Hm." A sip of beer. "You serious about chucking it all in because of Ginny?"

"Yeah."

Another sip.

"She's going to kill me, but I think, she'll be back soon..."

Harry looked at him.

"Why?"

"Can't say."

"Why not?"

"She'd hex me."

"So what?"

"Okay, but you haven't heard it from me!"

"Sure."

A large sip.

"She owled mum, saying she'd be home next weekend."

Stunned silence.

"Did she say why?"

"No idea."

Harry sighed. A part of him was glad that he would see her again sooner than he had thought. Though there was the part of him wandering, why she _was_ coming. Without telling him...

* * *

They found Mrs. Malfoy sitting in her bed propped against a mountain of pillows. She was looking expectantly at them.

"Mother."

She smiled. Hermione wondered, if this smile was her equivalent of the booming big grins Ron or Harry would have been showing right now. She felt herself being tugged closer to the bed. Draco pulled her in front of him, his hands on her shoulders.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger. Lea, this is my mother."

The eyebrows of the older witch rose.

"Lea?" She seemed surprised, but then her smile widened. "Griffindor, of course."

She extended her hand. It was hesitantly taken.

"It is nice to meet you, Miss Granger."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She just tried to smile. Feeling Draco's arms sneaky around her waist she leant back at him for re-assurance. This woman she saw before her was nothing like she had always imagined his mother to be. She seemed genuinely happy that she was the girl of her son. It felt rather odd.

"Mother, we have to tell you something."

"Oh? I remember you telling me about there going to be a next generation of Malfoys being born in a few months time." She looked at them expectingly. "Is there any other good news?"

Hermione felt like she had been dumped into a shark infested lake with no way out. Why was she dreading what was going to come now so much?

"We are engaged to be married."

"Congratulation you two!"

Draco kissed the cheek of his fiancé as if to say, "See, she really is very nice." Moments later he held her in his arms with a worried look on his face. He was used to her being sick, but not to her fainting.

He picked her up carefully and while holding her, he was wondering what had brought this on. Was she maybe not ready to go all the way after all? Had she still doubts about him? He felt a stab in his heart as he considered the possibility of her not trusting him. Hadn't he proven to her that she was the only girl in the world for him? Nothing and nobody would make him give her up. Ever. If he couldn't have her, he wouldn't have anyone.

His mother took out her wand and flicked at the chair next to her bed. It was transformed into a well stuffed couch. Draco lay Hermione onto it in order for her to be comfortable.

"What brought this on, Draco?"

He gaze over to his mother and shrugged. He had no idea.

"I don't know. I'm used to her being sick a lot, but this has never happened before."

"Better go and fetch a healer."

He nodded, but was torn between getting help and leaving her side.

"Go. I'll look after her."

Reluctantly he left the room to find a healer.

It was a few moments after the young wizard had left that his witch woke up again, albeit very slowly.

"You feeling better, dear.?" A soft female voice asked.

Hermione blinked. She turned her head and found the soft features of Narcissa Malfoy looking at her. She closed her eyes again and sighed. This was the weirdest dream she had ever had. She opened her eyes again. The hospital room and Draco's mother were still there. Nothing had changed.

"Where is Draco?"

"I send him to fetch a healer. He seemed rather concerned about you suddenly fainting." Her voice was even and friendly. "Maybe I should have told him about it before, but alas..."

A questioning gaze was sent her way. What was she on about? What should she have told him before? Before what?

"I see, that I should explain to you. There are some peculiarities in regards to the unborn Malfoy children. For one, the family only had sons for the past fifteen generations. The magical abilities of our children start to develop around the middle of the fourth month. Which I reckon you will have reached by now. This leads to the mother fainting on occasion. Alas, I have never been able to find out why exactly. You should prepare him for this. It will only last for about a month, but it might go on longer. His great-grandmother was suffering from it until he was nearly due. There is also the mark..."

Hermione's head was spinning by now. She had just about lost the permanent feeling of nausea and now she was going to faint instead? Fantastic! Whatever next? And what was this mark thing now?

"What mark?"

There was only silence for a very long moment. She was wondering, if the older witch had actually heard her or not.

"It hasn't happened for several generations, but you and Draco... You had a choice, not like most of us..."

A choice? What choice? What _was_ she on about?

"Hermione, you love my son, don't you?"

Shocked silence. How was she supposed to answer that? This wasn't something you normally talked about with a more or less total stranger, was it?

"Yes?"

"Then you need to know that as he loves you, there is a good chance that you both will be developing some kind of mark over time."

"Ah?"

"Yes. Only when a Malfoy son is in love with the mother of his children and she loves him back does this happen though."

"I see..."

"It's nothing to be scared of, but as neither I nor the last generations have ever shown it, I thought you should know anyway. Just in case it becomes an issue at some later date."

Hermione pursed her lips. She wasn't annoyed. She wasn't even surprised any longer. Nothing could surprise her these days. Her life was just one long string of the unexpected and surreal now. This conversation being just one example of the extend of weirdness her life had acquired since she left school. Maybe she should just have stayed there?


	37. What has that thing done to me?

**A/N I know, updates are a bit erratic in the moment, but there seem to be forever so many things I need to take care of.**

**Enjoy and please REVIEW.**

* * *

After her fainting in the hospital Hermione never made it to Harry that evening after all. Draco insisted on her lying on a couch by the fire.

She had tried to protest, but he had just ignored her. Taking a seat in the corner of the comfy furniture he had pulled her down so that she would sit in front of him. As hard as she tried not to lean back and enjoy the heat radiating of his body she finally did after all.

She sighed. Why was it suddenly so hard to refuse him? Why did it feel too good to be true to just sit here with him? She felt his hand on her tummy, stroking lazily over the fabric of her jumper. His lips caressed her hair. Merlin! He was oozing sensuality without even trying. No wonder all the girls at school had been swooning over him.

She closed her eyes, concentrating on feeling his body next to her own. He was lean and she doubted that he would ever bulk out like Ron had done over time. Ron was so different from Draco. Her fiancé was the classic Seeker, Ron was built for anything but. For a moment she wondered, how he was doing. He had never been one for writing, but after she and Ginny had met him in the Leaky Cauldron... Did she still have feelings for him? No. Nothing that went past being friends in any case. There was only one man truly important in her life now: the wizard holding her in this very moment.

"What are you thinking?" She heard him whisper.

"That Ron is not built for being Seeker, that you are slender but rather strong and that Ron will only ever be a friend to me."

"Hm-hm."

"And you?"

There was a rather long pause.

"I was wondering about that _mark_ Mother had been talking to you about. What kind of mark? Where would it appear and why? If a Malfoy truly loves the mother of his children and is being loved back, there should be no need for anything like that. I mean, you are going to wear a wedding ring..."

"Yes, but all the other Malfoy couples would have been doing that as well. This must be to show that... that... I don't know. That they are special to each other?"

"Okay, but the couple would know that anyway." He frowned. "Do you think, that it will be somewhere openly visible?"

"I hope not."

"Me too. If you could choose the form of the mark, what would you choose?"

"You mean, what it would look like?"

"Yeah."

Hermione thought about that for a while. What kind of image, symbol or... She grinned. It was so obvious!

"A dragon."

Draco shifted to be able to look at her.

"A dragon? Seriously?"

"Yes. It's obvious, isn't it? It should be something that would be personifying you. You are Draco, a dragon."

"Oh."

She grinned. His face showed a bit more colour than usual suddenly.

"What about you? What would you choose?"

A big smirk appeared on my face.

"As you said, obviously it would be... a lion. A lioness to be precise."

They both laughed. Settling back to embrace his witch once more the young wizard closed his eyes contently. He had never been as happy as he was right now. The girl he loved was going to marry him, they were going to have a son and once his mother was back and Pansy caught they would be going back to their house in Edinburgh. He was looking forward to it.

* * *

George had only gone to the Burrow to ask if his mum and dad would want to come to his place for Sunday lunch. He had been about to open the back door into the kitchen when he heard the voices of his mother and sister.

"Mum! I'm not that stupid!"

"Hermione managed to get herself pregnant without meaning to. So, why are you so sure, that you are not..."

"Mum! I told you! I'm here to organise... Oh, never mind, if that is the only thing you are concerned about."

"Who is concerned about what?"

It was the voice of his dad that had joined the conversation in the kitchen now.

"Dad, I told mum that I wasn't thinking about having kids any time soon, but she thinks..."

"Pity."

"Arthur!"

"Dad!"

"I mean, there is lots of space in the house and as Bill and Fleur... There is also Teddy..."

"I don't believe this!"

"Ginny, dear, we know that you and Harry are a normal young couple. Children are just a normal progression..."

"That's it! You're both impossible!"

There were footsteps ascending the stairs and George was wondering, what exactly he had just heard. He turned and instead of entering the house went across the yard to the orchard.

He sat underneath one of the apple trees and started thinking. Ginny had come home to organise something. She was not pregnant as their mother had suspected. He pursed his lips. He very much doubted that his sister would tell her mother first that she... Not before she had spoken to Harry. Though, she wasn't, was she?

She wanted to organise something. What? What could she want to organise that Harry seemingly wasn't supposed to know about? Not a birthday party in any case. It would be another nine months before his next birthday. What else could she want to organise? He tried to wreck his brains but didn't come up with anything.

"Here you are."

He looked up. Alicia was standing only a few feet away from him.

"What are you doing here? Have you already spoken to your mum? Are they coming on Sunday?"

He took her hand and smiled.

"No. I haven't spoken to her as yet. Ginny is here."

His girlfriend looked at him.

"Ginny is here? I thought, she is somewhere in Europe with the Harpies."

"Officially she is. She came back to _organise_ something."

"Oh?"

"I have no idea. Mum and dad seem to think she is here because she is pregnant."

"Is she?"

Alicia sounded rather excited. George sighed.

"Not according to her and I would go with that for the moment."

"She and Harry are serious about their relationship, aren't they?"

"They are engaged to be married. I don't think you can get any more serious without actually getting hitched."

They sat in the warm October sun for a while.

"You know, George, I wouldn't mind getting serious with you. I mean seriously serious."

He glazed at her. Grinning.

"Are you proposing?"

She grinned back.

"Yeah, George, I think I am."

"Well then, proposal accepted."

* * *

"Longbottom!"

Neville stopped dead in his tracks. Turning slowly he saw Kingsley Shaklebolt coming down the corridor. It wasn't unusual for the Minister of Magic to come to the Auror Office, but normally he didn't have that much to do with the trainees like himself.

"I've just spoken to Shaw. You and Potter are going to accompany him to Azkaban. I want you to interrogate the Skeeter woman. Make sure, she tells you everything about her connection with Pansy Parkinson, how the Patil girl is fitting into all of this and...," for some strange reason he looked up and down the corridor before continuing, "make sure that you find out where Hermione and the young Malfoy are. If she knows, too many other people will know as well. People that shouldn't know."

"Okay, sir."

Without another word the young auror was left standing. Neville blinked. He had known that the head of the Auror Office wanted him to talk to Rita Skeeter, but what was this all about Pansy Parkinson and... Had he been talking about Pavarti or Padma Patil?

"Neville, there you are."

It was Harry that approached him, smiling.

"I just heard, you are coming to Azkaban as well."

"Yes. Shaklebolt just told me. Harry, what does he want to know about one of the Patils? He didn't say which one it was..."

"It's Parvati. She is Ron's girlfriend."

"Yes, I know that, but what has she to do with Rita Skeeter?"

"She's working at the Daily Prophet."

"Oh."

"Oi! Potter, Longbottom! We don't have all day."

That was the voice of their boss. They turned. Henri Shaw was an impressive figure at nearly seven feet tall and with a built that allowed him to block any doorway by just standing in front of it. He would be able to come up top in any fight with a Muggle and everybody knew better than challenging him for a duel as well. His black hair and deep blue eyes were a startling contrast and most people stared at him openly when they first met him. Most prisoners were cowering in a corner when he entered a room. Though, anybody that had ever seen him with his four year old daughter would have thought him a right push-over.

"Shaklebolt has told you that you are coming with us?" he asked Neville, who nodded. "Good. Let's go then."

They went to a special apparition point situated in a seemingly empty office. It was allowing only apparition to and from Azkaban. Should a prisoner ever manage to disapparate from the prison he or she would would him or herself in the middle of the Auror Office.

Harry was looking at Neville. He could see that he was as apprehensive as he felt himself. Going to Azkaban was not something he had thought he would ever be doing.

"When we arrive you will be staying behind me. I'll do the talking until I say otherwise."

"Yes, sir." the young wizards chorused.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in her room at the Burrow and was wondering, if she should try and get hold of Hermione. She might have some good suggestions. Then again, she was probably all wrapped up with... Malfoy. She frowned. Malfoy... Draco Malfoy. Why did Hermione get involved with him? Why had he chosen that it would be her he wanted to... wanted to what? Seduce? According to her best friend he hadn't. He had just come to apologise to her for all the years of cruelty. He must have been quite determined, if he risked to be seriously hexed should she think it was all a cheap stunt. It hadn't been a stunt though. He had been up front with her to the point of embarrassing himself for all eternity.

A heavy sigh escaped her. It had taken Hermione weeks to face up to the fact, that she had feelings for the ferret. It had taken weeks during which she had been driving poor Kreacher to his limits. Not to mention Harry. She let her fingers run over her stomach. She knew, that she should handle the whole situation a bit more maturely than her friend had, but somehow she was even worse. What she had been planning to do when she came here was... It would have broken Harry's heart, should he have ever found out about it. It would have finished their relationship for sure.

A tear was rolling slowly over her cheek. She didn't want to do it. She never had, but what else was left for her, if she wanted to carry on with the Harpies? She had always dreamt about playing Quidditch professionally and now that she had the chance to do just that she... More tears were spilling over her watering eyes. What was she going to do?

She didn't hear the door open or saw George entering her room quietly. When he sat next to her she flung herself into his arms, sobbing.

It had been years since the Weasley twin had seen his little sister cry. She never had cried much in the past. Only when boys entered the picture the tears had come with them. He held her close and gently rubbed her back. He felt her shoulders tremble. What could have happened that reduced her to this state? She was a strong witch with an iron will, but something seemed to have been able to get to her nevertheless.

"I can't do it, George! I can't!" She wailed.

"It's okay, Ginny, it's okay. You don't need to do anything you don't want to." His voice was soothing, but his mind was racing. What couldn't she do? What was this all about?

He felt her pull away a bit and looked at her tear stained face. It was such an alien sight for him. He had never thought he would see the day his sister would lie in his arms bawling her eyes out.

"What happened, Ginny? Did you have a fight with Harry?"

"NO!"

He was taken aback by the ferocity of her answer.

"Okay, okay. You haven't been fighting, but then, what has happened? I have never seen you so upset. Ever."

"George, I can't tell you. I haven't even told Harry. He's going to kill me..."

Her brother pulled her back into his arms.

"I'm sure, he'll do nothing of the kind. He loves you more than anything, sis."

More sobs, louder than ever. Concern started to rise in the heart of the brother holding her. What could be so awful that she feared Harry would not forgive her? A thought rose in his mind. A thought he didn't really want to entertain. What, if she really was pregnant after all? What, if she hadn't told Harry? What, if she had thought about...! He shivered. She was right, Harry would never forgive her, if she had actually done it.

* * *

There was a rather strange feeling in the small of Hermione's back. She couldn't tell what it was. It felt as if something was wriggling about on her skin. She shivered. Had some creepy crawly managed to get into their bed? She wasn't afraid of insects but preferred not to have to share the place she slept in with them. She got up as fast as she dared, not wanting to wake Draco.

As she was standing next to their sheet covered playground of intimacies she lifted the sheets carefully. All she could see was the delicious body of the wizard still unaware of what she was doing. His pale skin was showing a slight pink tinge and as he was lying on his side facing her she was privy to the view of his...

"Aaaaah!"

What ever had been crawling over her was still there. She let go of the sheets and tried to see what it was, rubbing her skin with her hands in order to get rid of the little pest.

"What are you doing?" A sleepy voice was came from the bed.

"There is some insect crawling on my back."

"What? Come here."

She close to run to him, stood in front of him facing the windows and while still rubbing her back she heard him gasp.

"What? What is it?"

Draco scooted over to sit on the edge, got hold of her hands and held them so that she couldn't move or try to protect her back any longer.

"Have you seen this?" A rather husky voice asked.

She half turned and saw the stunned expression on his face. What was he on about? Had that flipping thing bitten her of all things?

"What? For Merlin's sake!"

Still holding her hands he whispered, "I don't believe this."

"What is it, Draco? What has that thing done to me?"

He looked up at her and the feelings in his eyes were puzzling her for a moment. He looked astonished, surprised and... She didn't get any more time to dwell on it as he scooped her into his arms, towering over her for the slightest of moments before kissing her passionately.

"Lea, I love you!" he breathed against her lips with a sigh of utter happiness.


	38. Yeah, she's a natural in that department

George was at his wits end. He had been holding his sister for the best part of two hours and was still not really sure what had happened to her.

"Ginny?" Stroking gently over her hair he pulled away just enough to be able to see her face. "What has happened to you? You have never been so distraught in all the years you have been my sister."

She gazed at him. Her eyes were red, puffy and still tear filled. She looked like the personification of all the world's misery.

"George?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"You have to swear never to tell anybody about this. Please!" Her voice was pleading with him.

"I'm not going to say anything to anybody, sis. But maybe you should tell me what is actually going on here. Why are you home? Why have you not told anybody about it? Why does Harry NOT know that you're here? I mean, I would have thought he of all people would be the one..."

A huge sob escaped his sister. He felt utterly helpless. What _did_ happen to her?

"Oh, George! I can't tell Harry what I've nearly done! He would want to never see me again."

His gaze wandered over her robes. She looked like always, but there was something... He couldn't lay his finger on it, but he knew that something was off. Seriously off.

"Tell me, Ginny. You know, I won't tell anybody."

Despair was the only emotion left on her face. He gently stroked over her hair and then let his thumb run over her tear wet cheek. They had never been as close as she had been to Ron. Fred and George had been mainly in the company of each other. Their bond had put up a barrier to their other siblings, but right in this moment George felt as close to his sister as he had ever felt to his twin brother.

"You swear never to tell anybody?"

"I swear."

She snuggled against him, feeling his arms around her. Bringing a bit protection from the harsh world of reality that was waiting for her.

"I've loved Harry since that morning mum let me come to King's Cross to see Ron off for the first time. It was hard to see him day in day out at school for all those years. He was always so close, but I never seemed to be able to reach him. Hermione told me once to just be my self and not to try to get his attention. Once he would be comfy for me to be around it would be easier for him to notice me and he did."

They both smiled as they remembered the victory party in the Griffindor common room where Harry had just got hold of Ginny and kissed her. Shocking Ron and making Hermione smile.

"It was hard when he was away looking for the Horcruxes. I was afraid he might be caught any day."

She looked at her brother. Deep compassion was showing on his face. He felt the pain his sister felt. He knew what it meant to be separated from people closest to him.

"I'm really proud that he loves me and wants me to marry him, but the evening before I left for France..."

"Your mind was not really able to keep cool enough to think about any consequences that night might have."

Ginny nodded.

"The captain of the Harpies was genuinely happy for me, when I told her the other day, but she also told me, that I couldn't play any longer. It was simply too dangerous. I could train with them, surrounded by magical protection, but it wouldn't be the same. She has suggested that I go back to school and then come back next year. They'll hold my place for me."

"That's great, Ginny. So you'll get your N.E.W.T.s and still be going back to playing Quidditch next year."

"Yes. I really liked that idea as well. I have owled McGonagall and she asked me to come to Hogwarts the day after tomorrow for a chat."

There was a moments pause.

"You will have to tell Harry, sis."

She looked somewhat crestfallen. "I know."

"Just imagine him keeping something important like this from you."

She hid her face against his chest.

"You will tell him, Ginny!" There was a rather stern note in his voice.

In this very moment the young witch knew how her friend had been feeling. Hermione had been trying her best not to let Malfoy know that he was going to be a father. In the end she had to face up to him and confess. Wouldn't it be smarter, if she didn't make the same mistake her friend had tried to make and told the wizard she loved about it as soon as possible? She knew that it would be the smartest move.

"I'm just a bit scared he won't be able to cope with more morning sickness and an utterly upset Kreacher. When Hermione was staying at Grimmauld Place it was pretty hard going at times."

"He'll be just fine. Don't worry. He'll know that it is his son or daughter he is waiting for this time and not the child of another guy."

"I know, you're right, but I'm still scared."

"No need to be scared. He will be ecstatic about it. Might take him a while to realise what it means that he's going to become a dad, but he'll be loving you even more."

"I hope, you are right, George."

"I know that I'm right, sis."

He held her tight for another long while wondering what their parents would say once they found out that their youngest and only daughter was going to provide the next grandchild for them.

* * *

Azkaban was cold and even so there were now more human guards around to make sure the Dementors did their job, it didn't lessen the horrible happiness sucking feeling any none Dementor got though. None of the humans stayed more than a day before having the rest of the week off. There were plans to replace the Dementors altogether, but that would make Azkaban a lot less of a punishment.

Neville and Harry were standing behind their boss close to trembling. The older wizard on the other hand seemed totally unaffected by their surroundings. He gave all the required passwords and when they were to leave their wands behind he just looked at his two trainees in order for them to comply.

They were led to an underground room without any windows but damp walls. There was one table in the middle of the room that had been magically attached to the floor and two chairs either side of it.

The head of the Auror Office pointed Neville to take a seat behind the table. Harry was to stand in the corner to the left of his former house mate. He himself positioned his massive frame behind the door so that anybody entering couldn't see him before the door wasn't closed.

Moments two human guards were manhandling Rita Skeeter into the room. She didn't seem to affected by her surroundings. She was pushed none to gentle into the empty chair and then her jailers left. She turned round and was about to rise when she saw the the door was now hidden behind the biggest wizard she had seen in her entire life.

Was he a fully trained Auror? She wasn't sure. She recognised the head interrogator she had already had the questionable pleasure to have to speak to previously across from her. This guy was better than any of the fools that were on the Wizengamut in any case.

He was young. That could be a false impression though. Maybe he used some charm to appear a lot younger to lull his victims into a false sense of security. She nearly snorted. That wouldn't work with her. She knew all the tricks in the book. He wouldn't get her to say anything this time. She would keep quite.

She grinned at the young man opposite from her. There was no reaction on his part. He just looked at her. It wasn't even a proper stare. He really just looked. She frowned. Why would he look so... innocent? She couldn't imagine that he was doing that on purpose. Or was he? Nervousness was starting to creep in after all.

"Okay, okay! What do you want to know? I bet you are dying to find out why I was able to evade you guys for so long."

She glanced at Potter. He was just shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"I have the right friends in the right places." she smirked.

"Like Pansy Parkinson? I would have said that a teenager is not going very far as friend in the right place."

She swivelled on her chair. The mobile wall could talk. Impressive. Who was he? The back-up from the Heavy Department the Magical Law Enforcement lot probably had for situations like this? She turned back to face the silent one across the table.

"Pansy has turned out to be rather valuable." She grinned. "You lot have taken a lot longer than I would have thought you would to find me. What gave us away? Her obsession with the Malfoy boy? Or her hatred for his alleged girlfriend?"

No answer was forthcoming.

"She's not the sharpest tool in the box, but she had some really useful contacts. Who would have thought that there is a rather skilled potion brewer living in Knockturn Alley who can be bought literally for a couple of pints?"

She chuckled. Neville raised an eyebrow just a fraction.

"Knockturn Alley?"

Again it was the mobile wall that spoke. She turned around and looked at him. His hair was short and there was a hidden.. something about him. Had he made it into auror training and was now at his first ever real life interrogation? Was he allowed to speak for that reason while his boss was just silent?

"The hell hole called the Lingering Smell, two doors down from Borkin and Burkes, is his usual haunt."

"Has wonder boy a name?"

She didn't even turn any longer. If the freshman was going to ask the questions then fine.

"Julius Hanker."

There was a long silence in which the head interrogator was close to glaring at her. She squirmed a bit. His eyes were strangely penetrating. She cursed herself for having revealed so much already. She would really to be a lot more careful.

"Tell me about the poisoned chocolates for Miss Patil."

The soft voice startled the seasoned reporter. The voice was in tune with the look of young auror he was sporting. Astounding. Most times it was the details that were the give away, but not here. This guy was better than most she had met.

"Parvati was just too stupid to realise that it would have been in her interest to give me the informations I wanted."

A half smile came from the other side of the table.

"Okay, I gave her the chocolates, but it was Pansy that was using her after you lot had caught me. She is really obsessed with that boy. Merlin knows why. Who in their right mind would be wanting to be associated with that family?"

She saw Potter flinch. Strange, why would he of all people have any feelings about Pansy going after the... There was a big grin invading her face. Was he _jealous_? Oh, how wonderful! Potter of all people!

A hand slammed hard onto the table brought her back from her dreaming up the next headlines.

"Where is Pansy?"

The wall was really talkative today.

"She had to meet some friend from school. No idea whom, but it seemed important. Haven't seen her since."

Potter glanced at his boss. Strange, he didn't show any reaction whatsoever. Rita Skeeter had expected him to say something. Maybe even finish the interrogation. He didn't. There was a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. She cringed. That wasn't a good sign!

"Okay, okay! She came back two days ago. Seemed really pissed off. Don't know why. Looked somewhat dishevelled as well. Must have been in a fight or something."

Silence.

"She changed and then muttered something about going to find _the black bastard_. No idea who that is though."

Neither were the three wizards in the room, but they would be solving this puzzled when they were back in the office.

"That was the last I saw of her."

"Where is your prey?" The wall snarled behind her. Prey? What was he talking about?

"My prey?"

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Oh, our beloved war heroes." She turned round sported a patronising smile. "Harry is obviously here with us. I would think your boss," she shot Neville a dark look, "will know where Ron is. As for the brain of the trio, I have no idea. I'd love to have an exclusive about what it is like to have a one night stand and then to have to carry the shame visible for all..."

Harry was at her sight before she even realised that he had moved. His hand was raised as if he was going to hit her, his face was red with anger.

Maybe he was swinging in all directions? Taking anything that offered itself? Fascinating!

The silent one was just looking at him with an expression of... approval? Hold on! She was about to be beaten by the-boy-that-lived and his boss was encouraging him?

"... not worth it..."

It had been barely audible, but Potter lowered his hand and retreated into his corner. Wow! This wizard would have to be one hell of a skilled mage, if he could control even the famous Harry Potter with a few mumbled words.

There was a knock on the door. Everybody in the room was turning. The wall moved and a guard appeared in the door frame.

"Time's up I'm afraid."

Rita Skeeter was hauled off her chair and unceremoniously dragged from the room.

All three wizards could be heard to sigh in relief.

"I didn't know, that she was _so_..." Shaw started.

"Despicable? Yeah, she is a natural in that department." Harry said dryly.

Neville was just looking at his hands, not saying anything.

A few minutes later they were escorted back to the gate and apparated back to the Ministry. Every one of them glad to be back in the world of joy and happiness.

* * *

Draco held Hermione tightly to his body. He didn't know, what to think, but he knew deep down in his heart that he would never again question her love for him. The proof of it had started to appear on the small of her back.

He had teased her for quite a while before telling her that it wasn't anything crawly that was moving on her skin. She had gasped when he had explained what he saw.

"You got your wish, Lea. There is actually a dragon moving on the your skin."

She gasped.

"It's a mix between a Welch Green and an Hungarian Horntail. It's really beautiful and it's tail is stretching... You might be able to see the tip of it on your right hip."

She twisted her body and could see the tail of the dragon Draco had been describing. It was slightly moving. With wide eyes she glanced at him.

"How is this possible? I mean, it's moving. How can that be?"

He just grinned.

"Have you forgotten that you are a witch?"

"Oh."

He pulled her back, encircling her waist with his arms. As her skin touched his he had the feeling of searing heat on his back. He yelped in pain and let go of her. She turned and saw him grimacing as he got up quickly and made his way to the bathroom.

"Draco!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Slowly looking back at her he found her with her hands over her mouth. The pain was slowly subsiding.

"What?"

Hermione walked very deliberately over to him. When she was standing by his side they shared a long glance into each others eyes. Stepping behind him she gingerly trailed her fingers from his shoulders down his back. It was like cooling water being spread over his burning skin. He tilted his head back, moaning softly. Her fingers reached his tail bone and now it was his turn to feel something crawling over his skin.

"Is it a lioness as I hoped it would be?" He whispered.

"Yes. No... It's..."

He looked over his shoulder watching her staring at his back.

"What is it? Is a a lion or not?"

She looked at him.

"It's not _just_ a lioness."

"No?"

"No." There was a long moment of hesitation."She has three cubs with her."

His eyes widened in shock. Three cubs!


	39. Going undercover with backup

**A/N This chapter might not be what most of you were hoping for, but I needed to set things up for later developments.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The head of the Auror Office, Harry, Neville, Ron, Dawlish, three more senior aurors and Kingsley Shaklebolt were sitting in the office of the Head Auror. They were discussing the interrogation of Rita Skeeter earlier in the day.

"We know now, that the Polyjuice Potion used by Skeeter to impersonate Weasley was brewed by that guy she got into contact with via Miss Parkinson, Julius Hanker. Has he been picked up, yet?

Shaw looked at Dawlish who nodded.

"Okay. We'll see, if we need Longbottom to _talk_ to him. Next, Henderson, that Amortentia that was used on Blaise Zabini..."

"We are quite sure that is was also done by Hanker." answered a rather pale looking auror.

"Do we know of any other potions he has been doing?"

"Not so far."

There was a pause. The head of the Auror Office seemed to be thinking about their next move.

"Sir?" It was Ron that spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"What about Parvati? You said there was something funny going on with her as well."

"Yes, yes there is. We know that Rita Skeeter has been using her in order to slip you the poisoned chocolates. Miss Parkinson on the other hand has been using her in order to find out where Hermione Granger is. Why exactly is that?"

Kingsley cleared his throat. Everybody looked at him.

"This stays in this room. Even so I'm quite sure half the wizarding world is speculating about it by now." He took a deep breath. "Miss Granger is in a relationship with Mr. Malfoy."

Stunned silence from the aurors that didn't know anything about that as yet. One of them, Mulligan, a rather tall and skinny guy, frowned and then asked, "Was it correct that the Prophet was saying she is pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh!"

"The situation is that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are expecting..." There was a knock on the door."

"Come in!" The Minister said.

A middle aged witch entered with a sealed envelope. She handed it to Shaw and then withdrew without another word. The letter was opened and a frown appeared on the tanned forehead.

"It seems that Law Enforcement have found a guy called William Rockwood, more dead than alive. He has been brought to St. Mungo's. The Imperius and Cruciatus Curse have both been used on him. He was muttering the name of Miss Parkinson over and over."

He looked at everybody present in turn.

"Does anybody know about a connection between these two?"

Nobody did. It took Harry a moment before he realised that he had heard the name before. After another moment he also recalled that it had been while watching a memory of Dumbledore for the first time by accident. The Death Eater Karkarov had mentioned the name. Which meant that any Children of the family would probably have been in Slytherin.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Potter?"

"There was a Death Eater called Rockwood and as most of the Death Eater children have been in Slytherin House I think that Pansy might know him from school."

"Yes...," Shaw pursed his lips, "I would reckon that that would be the case. Mulligan, get all information there is about the Rockwood family, especially any children there might be."

"Yes, sir." The pale wizard got up and left the room.

Rustled through some papers in front of him he then looked directly at Harry.

"Potter, you have been friends with Miss Granger for a very long time. I assume, you know what is going on in her life. Could you therefore illuminate us all here and share a bit of your knowledge?"

The young wizard felt all eyes on him and blushed with embarrassment. What could he be telling them without breaking his vows of secrecy? He would need to be careful how he was wording his reply.

"I have spoken to Malfoy a while back. He told me that he wanted to take Hermione on a long vacations to make sure she wouldn't see any more of the lies that were printed in the Prophet. He didn't tell me where he was going to take her. Abroad would be my guess, but I don't know for sure."

"They have been seen in St. Mungo's only a day or two ago, visiting Mrs. Malfoy." Dawlish could be heard saying. Harry's heart sank.

"Go and talk to her again, Dawlish. I want to know, what she knows about their whereabouts."

The auror also left the room. Followed by prayers that he wouldn't find out anything he better shouldn't find out, for Harry's sake.

"Mr. Weasley, you will need to owl Miss Patil and ask her to come here as soon as possible. Arrange for her to pick you up after work, something like that. We need to get her out of the clutches of Miss Parkinson. She'll need to spend some time under Auror Office supervision in a safe house."

"Okay." With Ron also gone there were now six wizards left in the room.

"Henderson, Wilson, I want you two to find Miss Parkinson. I don't care how you do it, but find her."

"Yes, boss."Wilson said, whereas Henderson just nodded.

Something was going on here. Harry could feel it. Better he jumped before he was pushed.

"Sir, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Kingsley stood up and smiled at him, "Don't worry, Harry, we'll get her." Then he left the room, Mulligan followed him.

Neville just left without having said a single word. As the door had closed behind him Henri Shaw turned to his most high profile trainee.

"What is going on here, Harry? I know, that you're privy to more than you're actually telling."

There was a silent nodding but nothing else forthcoming.

"You have been using the connections the Ministry has to the Australians in order find a certain Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I would bet that these are the parents of Miss Granger. Which raises the question as to why they are or were in Australia of all places while her daughter was facing a war back home. "

"Sir, I..."

His boss lifted his hand to silence him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to punish you for this. Even so I would have preferred for you to come and see me first. I think myself pretty approachable, even for the most junior staff in my department."

Harry sighed.

"I have promised Malfoy to help him find Hermione's parents. She had send them to Australia after we finished sixth year and Dumbledore died. She knew, she wouldn't come back to school and wanted to make sure that her parents were safe. She obliviated them before she send them away."

"Oh." There was admiration in this one sound. Shaw wouldn't have thought about doing something like this to his parents. Orphan oneself in order to protect one's loved ones...

"Malfoy wants to surprise her. It's going to be his wedding present..." Draco hadn't actually told Harry that, but it had been so obvious that there would be no denying it on the ex-Slytherin's part.

"And there is also the fact, that they are no longer in Australia." Raised eyebrows were the only comment to this. "They are in Scotland. Her dad is working for the Forestry Commission."

"I see."

Harry just waited. He couldn't think of what else to say. He had probably said more than he should have already.

"So, there is a good chance that they are somewhere in Scotland right now."

"Probably in Edinburgh, because headquarters of the Forestry Commission is there."

"Okay." Henri Shaw got up and went to the window. For long moments he just looked outside. When he spoke again he turned and looked his young trainee directly in the eyes.

"I want you to find somebody for me. Do whatever it takes. As of this moment you are on special assignment. Your training is suspended. Nobody must know about this. If word gets out you are going to be dead within hours!"

A face drained of all colour was the only answer to this."

"I want you to go to Manchester. A place to stay and a job are going to be waiting for you there. You will pretend to just live your life having moved after your girlfriend has broken up with you. Once you find the man you'll send a letter by Muggle mail to the Leaky Cauldron addressed to me and care of Tom. Otherwise your previous life has never existed."

What could he say to that? Nothing much, except maybe that he thought it rather daft to send him after somebody so dangerous. Why not a fully trained Auror? He remembered George telling him that Ginny was coming home. He had intended to see her after work.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"Wouldn't it be better to send a fully qualified Auror? I mean, I'm not even halfway..."

"You are going because you are not yet a fully qualified Auror. I know, everybody knows your name and what you have done, but nobody is going to know that it is you. Your appearance and name will be changed before you leave. Not even young Miss Weasley will be able to recognise you."

"Why me, Sir?"

"Your name hasn't reached the Auror Register yet. Which means, right now you are an unknown quantity and we need to use this advantage, if we want to find the man I'm after."

"Who is he?" He hadn't indented for his voice to sound so shaky.

"The name is William Norton, called Will by his friends and Notorious by anybody else. He has been on the Most Wanted list for the past three years. Shortly before the war ended we found out that Voldemort had tried to recruit him, but hadn't been successful."

"What is he wanted for?"

"Curse creation. He is rather good at creating bespoke curses, anything from lust enhancing to fatal. I have the funny feeling that it was him who created the curse that landed Mrs. Malfoy in a coma. I want him! With the misery he has spread the Dementor's Kiss is actually still not punishment enough for him..."

Harry shuddered. He liked this assignment less and less with ever minute.

"Sir, I don't think..."

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning."

The young wizard was dismissed without any further time to voice his objections.

'I don't believe this! I should just have kept my mouth shut and not given him the information about Hermione and Malfoy!'

He kick the wall hard as he walked back to the kitchen which was part of the room where they aurors spent their breaks.

"What's up, Harry?" Ron sipped a cup of tea and looked a bit puzzled by the worried expression on the face of his friend.

"I have been send on a special training assignment!"

"You are leaving London? Why? Where are you going?"

"Ask Shaw, if you are keen on details." His voice indicated that he wasn't going to talk about it. That he was too wound up because of it.

Grabbing a cup, swirling his want over it he made himself an extra strong tea before skulking out off the room. Ron frown.

* * *

"Mulligan!"

"Yes, boss?"

"We need to talk."

James Mulligan had been Auror working active field duty for the past twenty years. He was only alive because so far he had been faster with his wand than any Death Eater or criminal he had been pursuing and he had only ever been working the most difficult and dangerous cases. Having made a special request only to be assigned to specifically those crimes nobody else would touch.

He took a seat opposite of his Head of Department and waited.

"You need to do the undercover backup for a special assignment."

"You'll really send him after Notorious? Henri, we both know that he will not last. He has no idea what he is up against."

"And that is exactly the reason, why he is going to succeed! He doesn't know anything about Notorious except that he creates spells. His mind is going to be focused on finding him. He'll not be overwhelmed by fear like the last moron Fudge sent after him. What a waste!"

Mulligan didn't say anything.

"Harry is going to work in the pub which Notorious is frequenting ever now and then. He'll be working behind the bar in the VIP area. You'll be a doorman for the same area."

"Will he not recognise me?"

"You have so far been able to blend in anywhere, James. Do some blending. I need you as his back-up. He might not make any mistakes because of fear, but he is only 19 years old and has nearly all his auror training still ahead of him."

"He's engaged to Arthur's daughter, isn't he? That could cause complications."

"She is a member of the Holyhead Harpies and _they _are on European tour in the moment. So, he would have missed her in any case and it also means that she isn't in any danger should things get rocky."

"I'm still not sure that this is the right thing to do, Henri."

"How long do we know each other now, James?"

"About forty years."

"Have I made any serious mistakes in that time?"

"No, you haven't."

"He'll be okay and because I'm concerned about him, you are going with him. Any sign of Notorious let me know."

"Sure."

Mulligan stood up and had nearly reached the door when his boss muttered, "I'm sorry about Narcissa."

"Yes, well, thanks."

"Do something about that, James."

"Bit late now."

"You don't know that!"

"Yeah, well..."

"Make sure you and Potter come back in one piece. She won't thank me, if you don't."

"Will do."

* * *

When Harry got home an hour later he found the hall filled with the delicious smell of diner. Strange. Why would Kreacher have done a special diner tonight? He had told him that he was going to apparate to the Burrow after having freshened up, hadn't he?

"Kreacher!"

"Master?"

The young wizard whirled around holding his hand to his chest, his breath caught in his lungs.

"Merlin! Kreacher! No need to scare me to death."

"Sorry, Master."

"Why did you do diner? Did I forget to tell you that I'm going to the Burrow?"

"No, Master, didn't forget, but Miss is here with the troublemaker."

The troublemaker? Oh, yes. That was Kreacher's description of George. Hold on! Why were Ginny _and _George here?

"Where are they?"

"In the parlour, Master."

"Thanks."

Harry made his way upstairs and found the two Weasleys on the couch. George had his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"Hi?"

Both heads turned. Ginny got up and hugged her fiancé tightly.

"I'll be on my way then."

Before he knew what he was doing Harry heard himself say, "I'll see you out, George."

He gently removed himself from the warm body of his witch and when he had closed the parlour door he rounded on George.

"What is she doing here?" He hissed.

"She nearly did something really stupid. I have tried to talk some sense into her, but she is pretty shaken. Be patient with her, Harry. It's important, that she tells you what has happened."

"Has she told you?"

"Only part of it. I think there is a lot more than she was willing to confess to me. Make sure she tells you though."

"Okay." He wasn't quite sure what his brother-in-law to be was on about, but he'd find out.

When Harry got back to the parlour he found Ginny quietly sobbing into a cushion. Sitting next to her on the couch and pulling her close he whispered into her hair, "What is it, Ginny? What has happened?"

It took a long while before she stopped sobbing. He gently caressed her cheeks.

"I was so stupid, Harry. I wasn't thinking straight. It just happened and I didn't have any idea how to deal with it. I mean, I had just started to get to play during regular league matches and then all of a sudden I have to give it all up again. It seemed not fair. I wanted this so much. I have spoken to McGonagall and I'll go back to Hogwarts. She thinks, it will be fine. Unusual, but fine."

"Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"You are rambling and I still have no idea what you are trying to tell me. What's the matter."

"Oh." She blushed and then buried her face against his chest.

He waited while stroking her over her hair. Then she suddenly looked up.

"Harry?"

"Yes, dear?"

"You are going to be a dad."

"Yes. I know. We have talked about having kids, once our lives have settled..."

"No. You are going to become a dad next May."

"Next May? How is that supposed to..."

His face drained of all colour.

"You mean..."

"Yes, Harry, I'm pregnant."


	40. You aren't nineteen any longer

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews, much appreciated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry stormed into the office of Henri Shaw without bothering to knock.

"I'm NOT going! And that is final! If you chuck me out, fine, but there is not way I'm going to Manchester."

The man behind the desk looked at the young face before him.

"Sit down."

"There is no point I'm not..."

"SIT DOWN!"

He sat.

"Okay, now, what exactly has happened? Why are you suddenly so determined not to do your job?"

"Ginny is pregnant!"

"Ah..."

That complicated matters. Harry glared at his boss who in turn just gazed back with a mildly amused but also slightly puzzled expression.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

There was a long pause ensuing between the two wizards. The older patiently waiting for the younger one to answer.

"I didn't know." came finally the whispered answer.

"I see."

"There is no way I can go on some undercover mission when she is..."

"No. You can't. Well, I'll need to find somebody else to do it then. Any suggestions?"

Wait! Had the head of the Auror Office just asked him, a mere trainee, for a suggestion as to who would be best to send on this mission?

"Sorry, I don;t think any of us trainees would be really suitable."

"Hm. I'll need to find another solution then."

Harry knew that was his dismissal cue and got up. He was about to open the door when he heard his boss say, "Congratulations, Harry."

"Thank you, Sir."

* * *

"Hi." The voice was laced with hesitation and doubt.

She looked up as he sat next to her.

"Hallo."

They gazed at each other. She gently brushed a lock from his face.

"You haven't changed much."

"You are as beautiful as always."

Silence. He slowly reached for her hand.

"Why are you here?"

"I could say, I'm here on business, but that would be a lie."

His eyes searched hers.

"Am I welcome?"

She nodded.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I know. You had your life and I had mine."

"You could have chosen not to..."

"We both know that that was never an option. He would have killed you and then my life would have been even worse. So I had the fond memories and the knowledge that you were safe as _he_ didn't know."

"Has he never wondered?"

"Oh, he has wondered, but he never found out. I never allowed him to."

"I have learnt today that the family line will be continued."

"Yes. He was lucky. He found somebody that is right for him."

"You have met her?"

"Yes. I'm glad it's her. Nobody else could reign him in."

They both smiled, sharing intimacy as they hadn't been able to do for more than twenty years.

"You never found..."

His fingers silenced her.

"There could never be anybody else. You know that."

She sighed. He slowly stood up.

"I need to go."

"It was good to see you again."

He breathed a kiss on her forehead and was gone before she could hold him back.

* * *

"Mulligan!"

A head popped round a door along the corridor.

"Boss?"

"Talk! Now!

James Mulligan walked slowly to his head of department's office. What was it now? He had been in the middle of preparing for his latest mission.

He entered the office, closed the door and took a seat.

Henri Shaw stood with his back to him, running his hands through his hair. He only did that when he was seriously stressed. It hadn't happened in a long while.

"What has happened, Henri?"

"I can't send Potter to Manchester."

"Why? What has he done?"

There wasn't exactly a scowl on the Head Auror's face, but it wasn't far of.

"His girl is pregnant."

"What...?"

Utter surprise was the answer to this revelation.

"This doesn't leave the room, understand?"

"Sure. What happened?"

Shaw sat down, propping his elbows on the desktop.

"Seemingly he has just found out. She didn't tell him before. So, there is no way that I can send him on an undercover mission. His mind would be everywhere except on the job." He exhaled sharply. "Just imagine what Notorious would be doing, if he found out."

"Yeah. I've seen his handy work." Mulligan shuddered.

There was a long pause.

"You have been taking a _diner break_? Why haven't you just stayed at home? The paperwork could have waited."

Another long pause. Both men knew. There was no need to answer the question any longer.

"Shall I go and get Notorious?"

The glance he received for this had the question in it, if he was keen on a suicide mission.

"No, you stay put. I'll talk to the local Law Enforcement Department. They can pick him up."

"Wouldn't it be safer to send some Aurors as well?"

"Why are you so keen on getting killed all of a sudden?" His eyes narrowed. He had an inkling as to what might have happened."What has she said?"

"Nothing I didn't expect her to say. I just need to proof..."

"James, for Merlin's sake! You are not nineteen any longer. You don't need to proof to her what you are worth. She knows. She has always known. So, drop it. You are not going. And should I decide to send you after all, you'll not be going alone in any case."

"Right." Resignation was the feeling behind this submission.

* * *

It was a wonderful morning full of sunshine and bird song. Hermione slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a sleeping Draco who was lying on his stomach, hugging a pillow tightly. She smiled. It were moments like this one that reminded her that she was exactly where she belonged. Here was the one that would make her happy. At times it still felt a bit weird that it was him who had captured her heart. Though there was no denying that he had. She sighed. Draco Malfoy, the love of her life...

He mumbled in his sleep, the pillow slipped from his grasp and then the witch next to him watched wide eyed as he turned over, fought with the sheets and managed to topple over the edge of the bed, hitting the floor with a loud _-thud-_. This was followed by extensive swearing.

Hermione was laughing heartily as he finally appeared in her line of vision again picking himself up off the floor. He growled and lunged at her. She was still laughing as he had pinned her hands down next to her head and his face only two inches away from hers.

"I think, I'll have to show you that it is never a good idea to laugh about a Malfoy." His eyes were gleaming with mischief.

"Oh, please, everybody knows that you would never..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he was already kissing her fiercely. His arms had somehow managed to engulf her in a tight embrace while her own were still laying on the sheets. She answered his demands with as much passion as he made them with. Feeling her gentle fingers all over his naked back he growled, letting the sound rumble in his chest. She sighed into his mouth. He was just too wonderful. She would never tire to explore his tempting body. He shifted, lying between her legs now. His gaze met hers. Desire filled both their eyes.

"Hermione." He breathed against her cheek.

"Draco." A mere whisper of a sound, but it was all he needed. He sheathed himself within her and let his desire lead him. She gasped as she felt him unite them in one fluid movement, but only moments later the world stopped to exist and pure bliss engulfed her.

* * *

It was almost 1 pm as Draco was running his fingers leisurely over her stomach, sighing happily. Her head lay on his thigh, he was propped on his elbow. Contentment and peacefulness were radiating of them. Every time they made love it seemed to be like the first time, exhilarating, soul scourging and earth shattering.

Hermione smiled, trailing her index finger over his cheek. He suddenly turned his head and snapped for it. She laughed.

"You know that you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

She blushed. Averting her eyes she mumbled something.

"What? What was that?"

He lifted her chin so he could see her eyes again. She bit her bottom lip.

"Well?"

"You are not bad yourself." It was barely audible.

A big smirk appeared on his face. She sat up. He followed suit, a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you... ever..."

Repositioning himself so he could look at her he found her face still showing the red tinge of her blushing, but he could also see... embarrassment?

"What is it, Lea?"

The gaze that met his was full of uncertainty. He gently bend towards her, kissing her shoulder. She felt his arms wrapping around her. Why did she still doubt his feelings for her at times? It was so obvious that he would never... He wouldn't hurt her and he wouldn't leave her either. As to proof her thoughts she heard him confessing his love for her. Being pulled back against him she just allowed herself to be captured by his arms.

"I love you. I will always love you. Nothing will ever be able to change that." A tender kiss was placed on her temple. "I'm lost without you."

"I love you, Draco."

This time his kiss was caring and soft. He took the time to nibble her lips gently, to lick the corners of her mouth before tasting her openly. He would never in his whole life get enough of her, of holding her, kissing her, loving her.

She didn't know how long they had been savouring each other, but when he finally pulled away just enough to look at her she could see his contentment. Then suddenly a frown appeared on his face.

"Draco?"

His gaze returned to her and he smiled, albeit with the hint of something deeper hidden behind it. He sighed.

"We need to talk about our future. What are we going to do? I mean, I want you to get your parents back. I want to officially announce our engagement. I want to marry you..." His voice trailed off.

Hermione started to think about her own aspirations. She wanted to... She hesitated. She wanted to have her parents back as well and they already knew where they were. So it was only a matter of getting them their memories back. Marriage. It was still a somewhat scary subject for her. She knew that she wanted to marry her Slytherin. Sooner probably rather than later. She wanted to fit in a normal wedding dress! In the future she wanted to resume her healer training. Though did she want to be a working mum? She wasn't sure about that yet.

"Lea?"

She realised that he had been trying to attracted her attention, probably for a while.

"What do you want?"

How was it that the simplest questions were always the hardest to answer?

"I want my parents back. I want to get back to the healer training." She hesitated. "Getting married to you... I know, that you would like us to marry before the baby is born and I want that too, but I don't know, if there is enough time to organise everything."

"Traditionally Malfoys have big society weddings, but I don't really care. I elope with you to Gretna Green, if that is what makes you happy."

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So, we go back to Scotland and get your parents their memory back first."

Hermione nodded in confirmation.

"Then we are going to get married."

She smiled.

"And then...," he wriggled his eyebrows at her, "I'll make sure that we'll have those three kids..."

She laughed and hit him with a pillow.

"Do you ever think of anything else but your own pleasure?"

He got hold of the pillow and pulled it, hard. She fell into his body, being engulfed by his arms.

"Of course I do." And as if to proof his point she felt him running his fingers enticingly over the inside of her thighs.

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

Though she was too caught in the feelings that were again spreading through her body as that she could answer him. He grinned and continued his exploration. Her skin was... There was a loud hooting at the window. They looked at each other.

"Is there any good reason that I'm prevented from enjoying you more often than not?"

She laughed.

"Maybe somebody is just preventing from you getting too... I don;t know. You should enjoy good things in small doses. Otherwise they are getting meaningle..."

She didn't get to finish the sentence as his mouth was on hers. The hooting got louder.

"Yes! For Merlin's sake! I'm coming."

Draco climbed out off bed and Hermione was treated to the view of his naked body as he walked over to the window. The owl swooped in gracefully and landed on the chair in front of his desk. She got out off bed and reached the bird before Draco could. The letter had the sprawling handwriting of Harry on it. It was addressed to them both. She frowned.

"Who is it from?"

"Harry."

The owl was given some treads and was gone moments later. The letter was opened and read out loud.

_Hermione, Malfoy,_

_I have just come from a meeting with Shaklebolt, Shaw and a few others. I would lie, if I said I wasn't concerned for your safety. There is a guy brewing potions for Pansy Parkinson. He has done the Polyjuice Potion for Rita Skeeter as well. The one she used to impersonate Ron at my birthday party. Somehow Zabini was under the influence of some potion of his as well. Not sure I should tell you why... Ask him._

"I most certainly will!" Hermione ignored Draco's comment and read on.

_The guy has been picked up by some colleagues of mine. Not sure, if he has been interrogated already. There might have been other potions this lunatic has done, but I don't know yet._

_Pansy has cursed Malfoy's mother, she was the one instigating the poisoning of Zabini and has also nearly killed somebody called William Rockwood. He must have been in Slytherin. His folks were Death Eaters. Maybe Malfoy knows them._

Draco nodded.

_There is also somebody by the name of William Norton, called Notorious. He is a Curse Creator. The kind of curses you don't want to have used on yourself! Pansy got that curse from him that got Malfoy's mother into St. Mungo's. Shaw wanted me to go to Manchester and find him, but I told him I won't do that. I can't because of Ginny._

"Ginny?" Hermione shrugged.

_Please make sure, you keep safe! Parkinson is positively deranged. An arrest warrant is out for her and I hope they get her before she does anything really stupid._

_I also told Shaw, that I helped Malfoy with some information. He was okay with it._

"What kind of information?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Read on."

_Parvati is going to get Ministry protection as both Skeeter and Parkinson have been using her. With the help of the Imperius Curse..._

_I don't know, where the owl will find you, but please be careful and take care of yourselves._

_Love, Harry_

Hermione was about to fold the parchment back together, when she noticed that there was a postscriptum at the end.

_P.S.: If anything happens to her ferret, I'll make you pay!_

_P.P.S.: Ginny is pregnant._


	41. Time to get you started then

** A/N thanks everybody for the reviews and comments.**

**Barbabelle, I know it seems a bit weird. Don't worry, it'll become clearer later on. And don't worry about the language.**

* * *

The area of the Auror Office only the Aurors themselves were allowed in had a large open space in the middle. The office surrounding it belonged to the most senior members of the squad. There was a large table with about three dozen chairs around it where departmental meetings were held, where the Aurors discussed cases, exchanged information and sometimes just sat for some serious thinking.

The next morning Neville was sitting at the table with a large cup of tea in one hand and a half eaten biscuit in the other. He seemed to be totally lost in his own thoughts as he didn't notice Harry passing him, saying "Morning." as he did so. A few steps later Harry stopped and turned around to his friend.

"Neville?"

He stepped next to him and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Neville!"

A dreamy face was looking back at him.

"It's wrong. It doesn't make any sense. We are supposed to think it does, but it doesn't"

Now it was Harry's turn to look rather confused. What was he talking about? What didn't make any sense? What _was_ he on about?

"Neville, what are you talking about?"

"This whole case. Parkinson, Zabini, Rita Skeeter, Malfoy, Hermione. It's all wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"It all started with Rita Skeeter writing this article about the alleged wedding of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. You remember what storm that created?"

Harry nodded, remembering only too vividly. Blaise didn't bother about it, but Pansy had been screaming slander, murder and worse for the best part of a week. Rita Skeeter had been sentenced to nearly 5.000 Galleons in fines and a month suspended sentence.

"That was shortly after we graduated. Pansy had cursed Malfoy's mother around that time in order to get him to come to her for comforting."

"But Malfoy had already spend a night with Hermione and was anything but interested in what Pansy wanted from him."

"Yes. So why would these two get together and plot against you, Ron and Hermione in Skeeter's case and Malfoy in Pansy's? I would have thought that they couldn't be in the same room without Pansy killing that Skeeter woman for putting the breaks on to her little scheme."

There was a pause while Harry was thinking. Neville was right. If this first incident wasn't taken into consideration everything they had been thinking of as to what had been going on made sense, but it didn't any longer, if this wedding report was added to the picture. Pansy must absolutely loathe Rita Skeeter. Why would she be colluding with her? Neville was right! It didn't make any sense any longer.

"So, what do you reckon has really happened?"

"I'm not sure yet. We know, that Pansy knows Notorious. He has been creating the curse that was used on Malfoy's mother. We also know that Julius Hanker has been brewing the Polyjuice Potion for Rita Skeeter and the Amortentia for Pansy. Pansy was Rita's contact to Hanker. How does she know magically skilled folks like Hanker and Notorious? How likely is it that? Where is she supposed to have met them? Why would they help a nineteen year old girl whose parents didn't end up in Azkaban, but have been sentenced to a huge fine and have also the thread of being put into prison, if they so much as look as if they might be thinking something illegal, hanging over them? I mean, these kinds of people don't go advertising their services in the Daily Prophet, do they."

"No. they don't."

Harry tried to straighten all information they had out in his head. What did they know?

"I'll get some parchment and a quill, Neville. I want to write this down."

"Sure."

A short while later both wizards were sitting at the table summarizing their take on things.

"So, we do know that

_1. Pansy got Rita Skeeter convicted for the report about her alleged marriage to Zabini_

_2. Julius Hanker is very skilled in brewing potions. He has done the Polyjuice and Amortentia. The Amortentia was highly modified and a real piece of art._

_3. Why did Rita Skeeter not brew the Polyjuice potion herself? She must be capable of it._

_4. Pansy knows William Norton, called Notorious. He creates bespoke spells and curses. Voldemort tried to recruit him, but failed._

_5. Both Pansy and Rita Skeeter have been using the Imperius Curse on Parvati in order to get information. Which means life in Azkaban for both of them for using an Unforgivable Curse._

That leaves us with several question.

_1. Why are Rita Skeeter and Pansy Parkinson in cahoots with each other?_

_2. Why did Rita Skeeter hide at the Parkinson family home?_

_3. How did she get there after being wrongly released from Azkaban?_

_4. How does Pansy know Hanker and Notorious?_

_5. Why are these criminals helping her?_

_6. How did they manage to slip Zabini the Amortentia?_

_6. Where does William Rockwood fit into all this? Why did Pansy nearly kill him?_

_7. Where is Pansy?_

Have I forgotten anything?"

Neville re-read the list and shook his head.

"You know, Harry, I was wondering who would actually gain from this all? I mean, they are risking life in Azkaban with what they have been doing. Why? What could possibly motivate them to do that?"

Harry run his fingers over his unshaven cheek. He had overslept and had just about made it without anybody noticing that he was late. He tried to concentrate on the matter at hand, but his mind slipped to his own problems on the home front. Ginny was having his baby... A baby... A child he was responsible for. He suddenly realised what Malfoy must have been feeling when he found out that he was going to be a father. It was exhilarating and frightening the living daylights out off him all at once. Thank Merlin, Ginny didn't seem to be as effected by morning sickness as Hermione was. Morning sickness! Who had come up with that stupid name? All day sickness would have been the appropriate name for it.

"... show this to Shaw?"

He blinked. Neville had been talking to him.

"Sorry?"

"What's the matter, Harry?"

"There is something Ginny and I have to..."

"Morning."

They both looked round and found James Mulligan passing them. There was a weird expression on his face. The two young wizard bade him good morning and were watching as he vanished into the office of their boss without knocking.

"What's up with him?" Neville wondered. "He has either been staying really late yesterday or is still here."

Harry looked at him.

"You mean, he has been here all night?"

"Yeah."

They looked at the closed door with the plague of _Head of Department_ attached to it. Moments later it opened and a really pissed off Mulligan stormed out.

"If you go alone, I'll you have do paperwork for the next decade!" Henri Shaw could be heard shouting after him.

Surprised glances were exchanged between the two trainee aurors. What was going on here?

"You think it's a good idea to speak to Shaw right now, Harry?"

"No. Let's go for a cuppa first and then we'll talk to him."

* * *

It was cold. She didn't dare have a fire, not even a small one. If _he_ found her, she was dead! He wouldn't ask any questions, he would just use Avada Kedavra to dispose of her. She pulled the heavy wool shawl tighter around her shoulders. Shivering she wondered what the man she had done this for was doing. Was he thinking of her? Was he missing her as much as she missed him?

She cursed as she remembered that she hadn't had time to finish that oaf of. He had been supposed to help her. It had been a disaster. They had been too late. She had disapparated only moments before they had arrived. She had tried to get that house elf to tell her where she had gone, but it had shown total loyalty to that... that... She shivered again, deciding that she needed to cast a warming spell, if she didn't want to freeze to death.

Her orders had been to get close to Draco and make him fall in love with her by any means. She had failed. Somehow some bitch had managed to snare him away from her. There was a stabbing pain in her chest as she thought about him all over some cheap girl not worth his attention. _He_ had planned for her to be the mother of the next generation of Malfoys. Goosebumps were all over her body as she remembered him suddenly dragging her into a side alley in Hogsmead. It had taken her a while to realise that he was indeed real, how impossible it might have seemed at first glance. He had told her that he had chosen her as the mother to Draco's children. She had the right breeding and was also clever enough to see a good proposition when she saw one.

Tears were starting to fall. The first bit of his plan had failed and so had the back-up. Who ever that tramp was, she was still with the man that was rightfully hers. After the disaster in Edinburgh he had made it clear that he would now have to resort to other _measures_. She shuddered. She had become dispensable for him and that meant her life was now as much in danger as Draco's and his...

She started silently to sob. Everything had ended in a total mess. If she was found by the aurors, she was going to Azkaban. If she was found by him...

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

Narcissa looked up and saw the healer that had been treating her smiling at her.

"You can go home. Shall I owl your son to come and collect you?"

"No. I'm quite capable of apparating home myself, thank you."

"Fine, then please sign the release form here," he turned the page, "here," another page was turned, "and here. Thank you."

She was about to pick up the small bag Draco had brought with toiletries when the door opened and a rather unexpected visitor appeared.

"I have orders from the Auror Office to escort Mrs. Malfoy home."

The healer looked at bit surprise.

"The person responsible for Mrs. Malfoy's coma hasn't been apprehended as yet. It has been deemed necessary to supply protection for her journey home."

"Very well. Mrs. Malfoy, Auror, good day."

The moment he had left the room Narcissa rounded on the auror.

"James! What are you doing here? And don't tell me that Henri sent you. I _know_, he hasn't!"

He stepped to her side and took the bag from her unresisting hand. Then he wound his arm around her waist.

"I have to make up for twenty years of cowardice, Cissy." And with that he disapparated them.

* * *

"Turo?"

There was the usual _-pop-_ and the house elf appeared.

"Master, Mistress! Turo delighted to see Master and Mistress again. House is all clean and ready."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled openly at the elf.

It smiled back happily taking their cloaks and then bustling off.

"Shouldn't we have waited for your mother to come home?"

Draco took her into his arms.

"No. She told me in no uncertain terms that we were to come here and make sure that you are comfortable. She'll be just fine."

"On her own in that huge house more like."

He chuckled.

"Believe me, mother has no problem being alone at the Manor. There have been times when she..."

He stopped abruptly. His eyes were darkening. She lay her fingers softly on his cheek.

"It's over, Draco. He's dead. You and you mother are free."

He captured her hand in his, gently kissing it.

"As long as my father is still alive her life will be in danger."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Why do you think that?"

"There is something going on between my parents I'm not supposed to know about. I haven't a clue what it is all about, but there is something. There always has been _something_."

She stepped closer, wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"Your father is in Azkaban. He can't hurt either of you."

He didn't say it, but he wished with every fibre of his being that she was right. Should his father _ever _managed to get out off prison...

"Master and Mistress wanting lunch?"

They both sighed as if on cue and then both laughed.

"Yes, Turo, thank you."

Draco leisurely traced small kisses over her jaw.

"We should go out tonight."

"You mean to the theatre? Or a concert?"

He laughed.

"How old are you, Lea? I'm talking about going dancing, wild Muggle music and weird drinks in small glasses." He kissed her. "Though in your case, forget about the weird drinks. Strictly juice only for you."

She laughed and then blushed.

"What? Don't tell me you haven't got anything to wear."

"No..."

"And I've seen you doing some hot stuff with Victor at the Yule Ball, so not being able to dance isn't going to go for an excuse either."

"Draco," she looked directly into his eyes. He froze. "I've never done that in my entire life." She mumbled.

"You're kidding? Never been out on the town during the holidays. Didn't you Griffindors have victory parties at school? Don't tell me, you've never really let your hair down."

She shook her head.

"Time to get you started then." He smirked. Only to find himself alone in the living room moments later as she had vacated the vicinity rather hastily in the direction of the downstairs toilet. He groaned. Wasn't this _her being sick_ supposed to have stopped by now?

* * *

Henri Shaw sat behind his desk and his head lay on the top of the same. What had got into Mulligan all of a sudden? Why was he so determined to get himself killed? He didn't have to proof anything, especially not to Narcissa. She of all people should know that he would do and give everything for her. He sigh.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

One of the clerks was handing him a sealed envelope.

"This has just come from the Minister. It's classed with highest security level."

He frowned. "Thanks, Mabel."

He opened the letter, pulled a single piece of parchment out and muttered a password to reveal the contents. He read it and his frown increased. Surely this couldn't be! He read the words before him again. Flipping heck! That could seriously complicate matters.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in!" He looked up and was surprised to see Potter and Longbottom enter his office. What did they want? Potter was holding a piece of parchment with scrawly writing on in his hands.

They stopped before his desk and waited. Their boss snapped back into action.

"Sit down, you two. What has happened that you have come to see me?"

They looked at each other, then it was Longbottom that spoke.

"We... we have been thinking. The case doesn't make any sense."

What?

"Which case, Longbottom? Which case doesn't make any sense?"

"The one with Pansy and Rita Skeeter and..."

"Oh, that one. Right. Why doesn't make it any sense exactly?"

Potter handed him the parchment he had been holding. Shaw read it. Interesting, he thought, very interesting.

"So, you two were wondering, why these two women are working together? Well, I have been asking myself the same question and there is no logical answer to it. Or at least none that anybody has been able to come up with so far. There has also been a development that could have some far reaching consequences..." He didn't elaborate and his trainees didn't push the issue. They knew better than trying to do that. "Thanks for this, but you better get back to your assignments for the day."

Without another word they were dismissed.

"What kind of development was he talking about, do you think?" Neville asked as they went to the potions lab.

"No idea, but he seemed genuinely worried."

"Yeah, he did."


	42. Going clubbing

**A/N thanks as always for the reviews.**

**For all those of you who have been waiting for some more Hermione/Draco action, here it comes.**

**For all those of you who are NOT into anything lemony flavoured, skip the chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Hermione and Draco had been sitting on the patio after lunch, surrounded by a strong warming charm. They had watched the children play on the green behind the house. There had been a quite a few dog walkers and at one point a couple of teenagers had been trying to fly a kite.

Turo had brought sandwiches for diner and then they had slowly walked up to their bedroom as it was about time to get ready for their night out.

"Are you sure about this?" He could hear the doubt Hermione was feeling.

"It will be absolutely fine. We are technically still teenagers." He grinned at her. "Well, at least I am."

She hit his arm.

"Teenagers go out, go clubbing, have a good time. Come on, Hermione, it will be a totally new experience for you."

She felt him whirling her across the room, holding her close to his body. His lips were running hungrily over her mouth.

"You don't still have doubts now, do you? Come on, Lea, time for you to live."

"Fine." She mumbled.

"Yeah!" He punched the air. "Let's go."

She looked through the cloths in their cupboard and decided on a slightly figure hugging, classy crimson dress that ended just below her knees. The shoes were flat ballerina type ones as she knew she wouldn't last dancing in high heels. He had been watching her getting dressed with a wide smirk on his face. She was sexy taking her clothes off, but equality sexy putting them _on_!

As she joined him on the bed he pulled her into his arms and against his body.

"I'm glad you are mine, Lea." He cooed into her ear."You are just breathtakingly gorgeous."

Kissing his cheek she trailed her fingers feather-like over his chest. He purred like an oversized cat. Hermione grinned.

"Come on then, my teenage lover, get dressed."

Kissing her quickly he got off the bed and chose black trousers, white shirt, black jacket, dragon hide boots and for some strange reason a Slytherin House tie.

Hermione knew that he had a delicious body, but had been slow to admit it to herself. Though there had been moments recently when she had caught herself thinking that she was lucky that he was hers.

As he had finished dressing he took his wand out and stepped up to her. What was he up to now?

"And so that nobody will recognise us..."

He waved his wand at her, muttered a charm and she felt her hair growing until it reached her waist. It had now a honey blond colour. Another flick and Draco's own hair turned midnight black and reached just past his shoulders now. He grinned.

"Come on, love, the night life of Diagon Alley awaits us."

He disapparated them and moments later Hermione found herself in the apparition area of an upmarket club with Draco's arm around her waist. They walked past the bouncer who just nodded. The light was low and a red colour scheme had been used for the décor. There was a long bar on the left hand side wall and booths on the right hand side. At the back of the room was a dance floor where several people were already having a good time dancing. The music that was playing was modern, trendy, good for getting groovy to.

They got seats at the bar and after a moment the bartender came over.

"What can I get you?"

"Large Fire Whisky for me and a pint of blackcurrant and water for the lady."

"Right you are."

Draco was leaning over to her and gently kissed her ear. Shivering she wasn't quite sure, if this had been such a good idea after all.

"Don't worry, Lea. You'll enjoy it."

She didn't look too convinced. He just laughed, got off his stool and pulled her after him to the dance floor. Formal dancing was something he could do perfectly she knew, but here he was proofing to her that clubbing wasn't alien to him either.

He moved behind her, pulling her into his body. With his arms around her waist he slowly let his hips gyrate against hers. She leant her head against his shoulder and just followed his moves. The backs of his hands were skimming over her sides, all the way down to her thighs. His breath was caressing her neck as he bent down to kiss her shoulder. Hermione threaded her fingers with his moving them up to her stomach, all the while swinging her hips with the seductive rhythm of the music.

Next thing she knew he was shifting slowly around her without ever loosing contact. Her eyes were closed and his warm lips were playing with the skin of her temple now. Feeling his thigh pushing against hers she allowed him to move between her legs. Strong hands were on her hips, her hands weaving through his hair. Holding her with confidence he dipped her backwards in a circular arch in a well practised move.

As she was back against his chest his husky voice breathed against her hair. "You are beautiful."

The music changed to something slow and she was surprised to find him pulling her back to their seats. Grinning at her as he found a disappointed expression on her face.

"Later, love, later..." Suggestions of things to come laced through his words.

They were sitting at the bar sipping their drinks while Draco made sure that he could see his girl and the entrance at the same time. He was quite sure, that nobody would recognise them, but he wouldn't take any risks.

Hermione shuddered as she suddenly felt his warm fingers touch her knee which moments later were starting to travel up her thigh, underneath her dress. She gasped quietly and gazed at him. He nonchalantly flashed her a toothy grin.

"Everything okay?"

Eyebrows rising she felt him approaching private territory all too fast. Her hand gripped his. He chuckled.

"You can't do that... not here!" She hissed.

"All your fault. I'm just a hormone driven teenager that doesn't have a chance to resist a desirable girl like yourself."

She gave him a glare and to his surprise she got hold of his face pulling him close to her and then her lips were crushing his in a long, deep and passionate kiss. Draco slid of his chair, stood between her legs and wound his arms around her waist and shoulder. Hermione sighed into his open mouth as his tongue was exploring her.

They broke apart hastily as somebody was clearing his throat right next to them. They looked at the bartender, Hermione's face showing a red blush from embarrassment while the wizard by her side was showing a superior smirk.

"Tone it down a bit, will you. It's not eleven yet. Still too much young folk in here."

"Sure." Draco drooled and then pulled his witch back to the dance floor for a few more rather suggestive dances.

* * *

Blaise hadn't indented to come here tonight, but the Ravenclaw had refused to accompany him back to his place and break school rules while doing so. He sigh. She was nice, but he wasn't sure, if it would last. He had been a quiet player at school, but a player nevertheless.

He ordered a large pumpkin juice with rum and took a seat at the bar where he was hidden by the shadows, but still had a good view on the goings-on around him. Most booths were filled and nearly all the high stools at the bar were taken as well. He leisurely let his gaze wander. His attention was captured by a couple dancing. He was about five or six inches taller than her. His jet black hair was a stark contrast to her honey coloured one. Blaise cleared his throat. That waist long stream of living silk was swaying around her delicate body as her partner was swirling her around himself. It didn't happen that often that he was captured by a witch in this way and he was sure that _she_ was worth pursuing.

He smirked. That guy had no chance against him, the master of seduction. By the end of the night that witch would be leaving with him. A moment later his thoughts lost track and he was gaping open mouthed at the couple he had been observing. That last move of the guy... He had only ever seen one person capable of being quite as smooth as this doing it: Draco Malfoy! He blinked. That couldn't possibly be..., could it?

He slowly raised his hand to block out their faces and sure enough, that guy was moving like only his best mate was moving on a dance floor. Blaise had had amble opportunity to observe his friend during the time after his trial and before they had gone back to school. They had been clubbing most nights of the week and the number of girls they had hooked up with... epic! He grinned, wondering for a moment, if Granger knew what he was up to. A thought invaded his mind. Draco had told him that he was going to marry her and that she was as close to resistant to his charm as a girl could be. He was absolutely serious about her. So, that left only one possibility: That long haired beauty was indeed Granger! He groaned.

'Mate, you are seriously loosing it, if you can't even recognise the bookworm with a bit of charm enhancement.'

He took a long sip of his drink and was starting to wonder, if it would be better to call it quits for the night when a gorgeous brunette was stopping next to him.

"Hi, stranger. Lonely night?"

He grinned and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Not any longer."

* * *

It was past midnight and Hermione had lost count of the drinks she had had and their dancing... She knew, it wasn't only them that had got a lot more suggestive in their moves after the bouncers had thrown everybody under the age of twenty-one out at eleven. There had been a moment when she had been wondering if they would evict Draco and herself as well, but nobody had so much as looked in their direction.

She was sitting on her stool at the bar in the moment with him standing between her legs. His hands were holding onto her hips and her lower arms lay leisurely on his shoulders. The tip of his tongue was trailing over the soft skin up to her ear.

"You are such a seductress." He cooed, making her shiver.

He pressed his body into hers and she could _feel_ that they wouldn't stay for that much longer. She grinned. It had been a wonderful evening with him. She had enjoyed herself and was sure she would be enjoying what was still to come even more...

His lips commanded her attention as he hungrily devoured her. She moaned softly and took the initiative. Running her fingers in waves over his back she pushed her body against his. His erection seemed to jump at the contact. He growled lowly.

"Let's go home." She whispered into his ear. He didn't need to be told twice. Pulling her off her stool he didn't give her any time to change her mind. They were halfway to the apparition point when she caught sight of a familiar face, half hidden behind the brunette mop of a scantily clad girl, but it was gone before she could say who that had been.

Arriving home Draco grabbed her around her waist and sat her on the hall table. Crushing his mouth onto hers. Passion pooled within her, setting her nerve endings on fire. Moaning loudly she wrapped her legs around him, slowly grinding against his groin. His breath caught in his throat and he lost the last shred of self control he had still been commanding up to this point. Without any further hesitation he freed himself, pulled her well soaked knickers to one side and thrust in. His deep growl mixed with her moaning.

Feeling her wet heat around him he paused for a moment and more or less ripped the dress from her shoulders, biting her hard nipples moments later. Hermione threw her head back and stopped breathing. This was overkill. He wouldn't last long but he couldn't care less right now. He started thrusting deep and hard into her. She gasped and growled. The table was just wide enough for her to sit on so her back was against the wall and she needed all the support there was.

His mouth found her shoulder and the mark he was leaving would last for a very long time. Hermione pushed herself against him. Wanting to feel him in a way she had never before. It took her a few heartbeats, but then she felt herself tightening around him, space and time dissolved and she howled like a wolf when feeling the heat of mating. Hermione didn't hear as Draco joined her a breath later. Spilling his seed within her he felt her muscles demanding everything and then some.

With ragged breathing he leant his head against the wall beside hers. He could hear her trying to slow her own breathing. Their hearts were pounding. He was sure he wouldn't be able to move for the next fortnight. Until the tip of her tongue was licking around his ear. Shuddering he pulled back, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her off the table. Her legs tightly wrapped around him he slowly started moving towards the stairs.

He managed to get upstairs without knowing how. His knees hit the edge of the bed and the both fell. Their fall was cushioned by the soft mattress and not loosing any time his hands were pulling the dress over her head, her bra was gone a moment later and then he returned his attention to her nipples. Rolling them between his fingers, pulling carefully. Loud moaning was the answer. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from her and there she was, the most beautiful girl he knew with half closed eyes and a look an her face that was like no other.

Suddenly her arms held onto his shoulder and she rolled them over. Astonishment was plastered all over his face. He wouldn't have thought she still had enough strength left to do that. Close to shock he saw her wave her wand suddenly at him, getting rid of all his clothing in one go. He grinned as she slowly bent towards his stomach and kissed her way upwards. His hands tangled in her still waist long hair, he felt her bite his nipples. He inhaled sharply. Nobody had done that before. He had always been the one that... His mind went blank as she moved to the other one and just teasingly flicked the tip of her tongue over it.

"Merlin!"

"You like that?" She whispered huskily.

Before he could even think of an answer she had moved of him and was slowly sliding down his body. Should he dare look what she was about to do? He did. Her fingertips were running along the outside of his upper thighs. A loud moan escaped from his mouth. Then warm, moist lips were feathering sweet kisses over the skin just above his pubic hair. She was caressing the front of his thighs now. More groaning, his hands were clawing into the sheets, his eyes were tightly shut, his head thrown back. The feeling of hot wetness on his knees had him shuddering. More kisses were administered just next to where he really wanted to feel her mouth. It was driving him close to insanity.

"Lea, please!" he begged barely audible.

Her index fingers trailed from his belly button south. Slowly. Oh, so slowly! When they finally reached his manhood the soft touch as she run them along his length was enough to make him harder than he would have thought possible. He growled. A very short kiss was placed on the tip and then she crawled up, straddling him. Hardly able to breath he watched as she slowly positioned herself. His eyes rolled back in his head as she tantalizingly slow lowered herself onto him.

As skin touched skin his body was on fire. Without any haste Hermione rose up again only to impale herself again on his length moments later. He couldn't take it any longer and got hold of her hips. Holding her he pounded upwards for all he was worth. All too soon she was shuddering around him again and he followed her over the edge shortly after. She collapsed onto his chest, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close.

Neither of them knew how long it had been, but the cool of the night caused Hermione goosebumps eventually. They slipped under the covers, snuggling close to each other. Draco kissed her meanwhile to brown returned hair and muttered, "If we keep this up, we'll have a lot more than just three kids."


	43. You know that you are horrible?

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews.**

**For all of you who were worried about Hermione drinking alcohol, she HASN'T. Draco would never allow her to do that. The _drinks_ she had were all colourful and exotic, but without a drop of alcohol. So, don't worry.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

A feeling of warmth and contentment engulfed her as Hermione awoke. Happily sighing she slowly opened her eyes. There was a smouldering gaze aimed at her. Another sigh escaped her. Draco leisurely run his fingers over her side.

"I love you, Hermione."

She allowed herself to be caught by the feeling he had proclaimed. It was clearly visible in the light grey colour of his eyes.

"I love you, too, Draco."

Her hand cupped his face. A grin was tugging at the corners of his mouth. Remembering their shared passion of last night she blushed. Burying her face against his chest she tried to hide it from him.

"Not need to be shy."He kissed her hair. "Only you and me will ever know what we are doing to each other."

She raised her head to look at him.

"It's just... I've never done..."

His warm smile touched her heart.

"This is _our_ life, Lea. Just be yourself."

There was a long pause of hesitation.

"What, if I'm not what you want?"

He sighed and pulled her close to his body, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You are the only one I want." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You are the only one that would be prepared to be with me."

"Oh, Draco."

She kissed him. This kiss was soft and caring. She tried to show him what he meant to her. After several minutes of tender interaction it was her to draw back first. Leaning her forehead against his she heard him sigh contentedly.

"I have been doing some research into the reversal of memories erased by using the Obliviate spell. It didn't sound to difficult, but I'm not sure I could do that on my own."

"I don't expect you to do it on your own or do it at all for that matter. They are my parents..."

"And that is why I'm not going to let you try it on your own."

She drew a face and he laughed.

"Seriously, Hermione, we have a far better chance to succeed, if we are working together. Have you thought about using the counter curse or do you want to try the potion as well?"

Opening her mouth to answer she suddenly realised that she hadn't known that there was a potion that could also been used.

"There is a potion?"

"Yes. It's quite complicated, but not impossible."

"How does it work?" Her curiosity had been roused.

"Well, once the person with the modified memory has drank it the next thing they need to see is something or somebody that is related to the lost memories. Like in this case, you. The person will be extremely confused for a few moments and then..."

"What? What will happen then?"

"If it has worked, they will be the same as before you send them away. If it doesn't work..."

He averted his eyes from her.

"What? What will happen, if it doesn't work?"

"Well... Then they will have no memories whatsoever. It will be as if they have just been born."

A horrified look was contorting her face into a shocked façade.

"I'm sorry. It might be too dangerous for us to try..."

"NO! We are going to brew this potion and then we are going to... to..." She buried her head against his chest again. Moments later he was gently rubbing her back as she sobbed.

* * *

Malfoy Manor lay peaceful in the midday sun. The leafs were shining in glorious red, orange and yellow colours. There was a soft breath that reminded the two walkers that autumn was in full swing and winter would soon follow.

They had been strolling around the grounds for the most part of the morning. There were a thousand things they should be discussing, but instead they had both hardly spoken at all.

"James." Narcissa stopped and took his hands in hers. "Why are you here? Why have you come now?"

"I am working on a case that is involving your son."

"He hasn't done anythi...!"

"No, of course not. He could be in danger though."

He gave her a stern look.

"I don't think that I have to remind you why you were in St. Mungo's for the best part of two months, do I? Somebody is out to get you both and also Hermione Granger. We have got hold of Rita Skeeter and two of her accomplices, but that Parkinson girl is still on the loose. She has nearly killed a guy, Narcissa. I don't know, what's going on in her head, but it's not good. That's for sure."

They resumed their walk, but she didn't let go of his hand.

"Narcissa, I know that you would never consider leaving Lucius, but I don't care how long it takes, until he..." Soft fingers silenced him.

"James, we had an arranged marriage. I can't leave him," she caressed his cheek, "but I'm glad that you are here." she said gently.

"I should have wrung his bloody neck when I had the chance."

"Then I would have been without you as well. And it would have been a lot worse. There would have been no hope."

"Is there hope, Cissy?"

"There is always hope, Jay."

* * *

Draco and Hermione had spend the weekend walking up Arthur's Seat, exploring the Old Town and had been down Mary King's Close. They had been trying to plot the perfect way to get her parents in a situation that would allow them to cast the necessary spell without being observed and getting them both at the same time. Finally they had decided to check, where her parents were staying and then see, if there would be the possibility to engage them in a friendly chat over the fence so to speak. She had looked up the address Draco had given her, 12 Highfield Avenue in Linlithgow. Seemingly Mary Queen of Scots had been born in Linlithgow Palace. It was more or less a ruin, but still worth seeing. They could do a bit of sightseeing first, if their nerves needed calming. She knew her nerves would be needing calming in any case.

It was late October and she had been thinking about putting on a heavy jumper. There was a rather gusty, cold wind and they would be taking the train.

Where was that jumper? She looked all over the bedroom until she remembered having left it in the bathroom. Without thinking she pushed the only half closed door open and froze. Draco was standing clad with only a pair of dark green boxers in front of the sink. Most of his face was covered in shaving cream and he was holding a very old fashioned and very lethal looking knife. A moment later she realised that it was a straight razor. He knew what he was doing obviously as his hand was steady and the blade was gliding effortlessly over his skin.

She didn't dare breath in case he noticed her, got distracted and possibly cut his own throat. He rinsed the knife in the sink. She had never realised that he would have to shave every day. He wasn't a little boy any longer. He was a young man. It was an utterly alien realisation for her. He had grown up just as much as she had. They weren't children any longer. How strange was that! Then a somewhat frightening thought invaded her reverie. Had she ever felt young? Had she ever seen herself as a child, as a teenager? She couldn't recall. For the best part of the last eight years she had faced things that had most fully grown adults shaking with fear. She had been the brains and the sensible one. Mature behaviour had always been her trademark.

She sighed. Moments later she saw that he had turned towards her. Half his face was still covered in shaving cream. A big grin was plastered all over his face.

"Trying to sneak in so you can marvel at my body?" Hermione blushed, trying her best to hide it. He smirked. "And there was me thinking you would have had amble opportunity to still that hunger last night."

"Oh, shush!"

His smirk grew even wider. He carefully rinsed the straight razor, folded it shut and then came over to her. Enveloping her with his arms he felt her melting against his body.

"You know, that you are horrible?"

"Oh! How cruel of you to say that." He said with mock indignation.

She looked up at him and smiled. A soft kiss was placed on his lips resulting in her face getting covered in shaving cream as well. They both laughed.

After breakfast they got ready and as they reached the main street Draco flagged down a taxi. Hermione had done her best to try and tell him that she would love to walk to the station. Her arguments why a train ride would be a good experience for him fell on the same deaf ears though as did her assessment that they would need to be careful with their Muggle money. He had just pushed her into the waiting car and then had told the driver to get them to Linlithgow Palace. A long, passion filled kiss turned out to be the best way to shut her up.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his bedroom. His head in his hands. Ginny had left for Hogwarts only yesterday, but he missed her. At least now he had the chance to see her more often as when she was on tour with the Harpies. It had given him a taste of what was to come though. He didn't want to linger on the feelings that these thoughts had brought him. Neither did he want to have to contemplate why Ginny had been in such panic when she found out that she... Hesitation. He always hesitated when it came to the fact that his girl, his finacé, was pregnant.

Why had she been so sobby? Why had she been in such a state when she knew already that she would be going back to Hogwarts? Her parents had been delighted when they learnt of their grandchild. For some reason he hadn't been able to fathom the logic behind her actions. He would have thought she would be happy to have children. Maybe it was a bit soon and not planned. Not at all planned, if he was honest, but it didn't explain her erratic behaviour. What had happened to her? Suddenly a very nasty thought pushed its way into his consciousness. What, if she had been scared witless, because she fear the child wasn't... He didn't want to go down that path. Why would he even contemplate the possibility of her having...

Kreacher interrupted his thoughts as he was asking, if Harry wanted to come down for diner. He just shook his head. The house elf vanished without another word. A loud sigh broke the heavy silence of the room. The baby was fine, Ginny was fine, what was the problem? He was missing something fundamentally important. He decided to go and see George.

* * *

George Weasley was sitting behind the counter in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Counting Galleons every evening was rather fulfilling when you had grown up with the knowledge that their was never enough money in the house and there most likely might never be either.

The noise of somebody apparating directly in front of his counter was nothing unusual. Alicia come nearly every evening and made sure he went home and had something to eat. Lately she had managed to get him into some rather intimate activities before she allowed him his diner, but by then he was often to exhausted as that he thought he could go without any food for much longer.

"I won't count any faster, if you stare at me in silence. You might as well make yourself useful and mop..." George looked up and saw... Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh? Don't you normally talk to Ron about..."

"This is about Ginny. I don't think, I could talk to him about it."

Raised eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah."

The Weasley twin gathered the galleons in front of him, shoved them into the cash drawer, banged the same shut and got up.

"Let's go to the office. I get the feeling that only a Firewhiskey is going to be any help right now."

They wound their way through the shelves and displays and then entered the restricted section. A few comfy chairs, a table and a selection of bottles and glasses were neatly arranged. Both wizards sat in a chair, George poured the amber liquid and they had a sip before slipping into a thought filled silence.

"What is it about Ginny, that you want to talk about?"

Harry sighed.

"She came home in a panic. She was frantic. I have the feeling that she might have considered...," he was trying to find the right words, "not having the baby."

His counterpart gasped.

"Why would she want to do that?"

"That is what is niggling me. There is something, I can't tell you what, but something has happened. She had spoken to McGonagall, the Harpies were keeping her place for her, I'm a bit shocked but also delighted to become a father, so why has she been behaving like she... I don't know."

Pursed lips indicated that George was thinking. Harry was right, of course. He had himself wondered what had been going on. Why had she first told their parents that she wasn't expecting when she was?

"How are things going with Ron these days?"

The change in subject was only to welcome by both wizards. George sighed.

"He has tried to break up with Parvati a couple of weeks ago, but then couldn't do it. Other than that, he is still thinking that Hermione might change her mind some day. When she has seen the true Malfoy as he puts it."

"It think, she already has and that's the reason why she is his girlfriend."

"It's weird though. I mean, Malfoy and Hermione. Yuk!"

"You have no idea."

Harry remembered vividly as he had gone to the Manor and his ex-nemesis had greeted him clad just in trousers and nothing else. He shuddered.

"George?" That was Alicia's voice calling.

"In the office!"

The door was pushed open and the smiling witch entered.

"Hi, Harry." She said kissing the Weasley twin. "Good that I meet you actually."

"Why?"

"You should speak to Ginny."

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"What has happened?" Fear threaded through his words.

"The other day I was in Hogsmead and met her in Honeydukes. We went for a butterbeer. I went to the loo and when I came back I heard her mumbling to herself. She didn't see me and I didn't really wanted to eavesdrop, but she said something about her still not being convinced that she should keep the baby. That the risk was too great and that she didn't want to put you through that. She sounded a bit desperate. I'm probably wrong, but my first impression was that she wasn't sure, if it was your baby or not..."

Shocked silence followed. Ginny having sex with another man? That was unthinkable!

"I know, that she would never cheat on you, Harry, but there is something going on and it's eating her alive. Talk to her."

He got up and walked to the door. He felt numb, as if the world was trying to smother him in cotton wool. Ginny, his Ginny, doing it with another... Never! Not in a million years and not of her own free will. He stopped dead. Had somebody... Oh, great Merlin! No! Everything, but that!

* * *

It had been a week since she had eaten anything. Her only drink consisted of rainwater collected in a broken cup. She was exhausted, tired and if _he_ found her right now, fine, she would embrace death. That was better than staying here.

Her thoughts found Draco's face as they had done so many times during the past days. His fierce, grey eyes, the always fashionable tussled white-blond hair and of course his dream of a body. She sighed. To see him just once before she went to Azkaban... Being allowed to feel those strong arms of his around her one last time. She sighed. His plan had been so simple: She would help to make his wife pay for what she had done to him and she would get Draco and become the new Mistress of Malfoy Manor. Her eyes glazed over at the thought of becoming the girl at his side. His plan had also taken into account that, if Draco was taken her as his wife at a later date, she would be the mother to the next generation of the ancient family line of Malfoy.

A weak smile played around her lips. She had always known, that _he_ was the one truly worthy of ruling the wizarding world. He had stature, class, came from an implacable family of purest blood and was rich beyond imagination. There had been moments when she had even wondered, if she, once his wife was out off the picture and should Draco turn out to be unwilling to marry her, would be prepared to become his. His mistress, his wife. She had known the answer without having to think about it, she would be more than willing!

Any of this didn't matter any longer. The plan had gone as wrong as it could have possibly gone wrong. She tried to recall his words as they had met in that small in out in the sticks.

"_You will curse Narcissa. She would never consent to you becoming the mother of a Malfoy heir. Her family has been harbouring some silly pre justice against the Parkinsons for as long as anybody can remember. What a waste! You come from very good breeding stock. Perfect for our family line. So, once she is in St. Mungo's you'll comfort Draco and make sure, that he wants to keep you around. Should he be willing to share your bed make sure you get pregnant as soon as possible. Should he be unwilling... Well, I will need to make other arrangements then."_

There had been a strange smile around his lips when he had said this. She hadn't been quite sure what he had been implying, but she had hoped that he, instead of Draco, would make her mother to a Malfoy heir. Nothing of this would be happing now. She had become a liability and she knew only too well what happened to people who had gained that _status_. The only mercy should could expect came from the Ministry now.

She tried to get up. It took a long while before she managed it. Another half hour passed before she was steady enough as not to fall over when she tried to walk. The fireplace was only twenty feet away, but after every half dozen steps she needed to stop to gather her strength again. Grabbing the small bag with floo powder she had brought, she stepped into the massive hearth, emptied the bag and called, "Ministry of Magic, London."

Moments later she collapsed in the large Atrium and only a heartbeat after her arrival she was surrounded by concerned witches and wizards and also a watch wizard. He didn't hesitate, pulled his wand out and said loud enough for all bystanders to hear, "Pansy Parkinson! I arrest you on order of the Auror Office in connection with the attack on and causing of GBH to William Rockwood."

* * *

An imposing figure was striding through the corridor of St. Mungo's. His black cloak was billowing behind him. It was early evening and most of the visitors had left by now. He reached the desk of the welcome witch who looked up at him with a sour face.

"Yes?"

"Where do I find Narcissa Malfoy?"

There was a moment in which the witch seemed to try and decide, is he was going to be allowed to see that particular patient or not. After another evaluating glance a list was consulted and then say informed him to check with the healer on duty on floor three. Without any further comment the figure turned and strode to the lifts.

The third floor corridor was quiet. All visitors seemed to have left and the patients were all in their beds. Healer Smithson had the bad fortune to exit a room the moment the late visitor arrived.

"Where do I find Narcissa Malfoy?" There was a snarl in his voice. The healer shuddered.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Only her family is allowed to see her."

"I'm her brother-in-law."

Hopefully this youngster wouldn't know, that one of Mrs. Malfoy's brothers-in-law was in Azkaban and the other was a Muggle.

"Oh. Well, you are a bit too late. She has left the hospital."

Was that rage that was now showing on the older man's face. Smithson made a step back.

"Left the hospital? When? How? Isn't she supposed to be in a coma?"

Another step back was taken.

Without a further word the dark figure strode back to the lifts, entered and was gone. A heavy sigh of relieve was escaping the wizard standing alone in the corridor. Should he inform the Auror Office? He had been instructed to forward details of all people that were asking to see this specific patient. He squared his shoulders and then went to his superior. It might be better to inform Law Enforcement about this weirdo.


	44. A father is protective of his daughter

**A/N A big thanks you for all the great reviews!**

**Here are the answers to some of the things you guys have been speculating about...**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Henri Shaw was sitting in his office with the fourth cup of extra strong tea in his hands. Parchments, folders, notes and photos were covering the whole of the desk's surface. Only the small area directly in front of him had been spared. He sighed. He should have been in a fantastic mood, but he was anything but. He scrambled about for a fresh piece of parchment, located his quill and ink well at the bottom of a layer of files and started to try and order his wildly dancing thoughts.

1. Rita Skeeter was pregnant and hadn't got a clue as to who the father was. She hadn't got a clue as to when it had happened either. This woman was not the type to have random one night stands all over the place, rendering her incapable to remember the details.

2. Pansy Parkinson had confessed, that Lucius Malfoy had been plotting the coma of his wife and the installation of her as new mistress at Malfoy Manor. Be it at the side of Malfoy junior or senior.

Insanity didn't come any more obvious than this. Lucius Malfoy walking about free, plotting the demise of his wife. Maybe even his son? Why would he want to do that? The man was a dangerous lunatic, but killing his own son? Then again, what would happen, if Draco died? The House of Malfoy would be left without an heir which would cause all kinds of complications, but if he died after having fathered a child...

The head Auror pursed his lips. If ex-Death Eater Lucius Malfoy really had been planning the disposal of his family, everything would suddenly make sense. In a really warped way, but still. In that case he would have got Hanker and Notorious to co-operate with Rita Skeeter and the Parkinson girl. Pansy had been Plan A to get a new, untainted heir for his house, but somehow everything had gone pear shaped seemingly. She had been sobbing more or less constantly while Longbottom had interrogated her. She had failed to win Draco.

He frowned. Was it possible that he, Lucius Malfoy, had actually... Rita Skeeter? He rummaged through the parchment assortment to his left. After having found the one he had been looking for he quickly read through the information on the sheet. A frown was growing with every word he was absorbing. He would have never guessed. Amazing! Rita Skeeter was a far relation of the Longbottoms and Parkinsons. She was a pureblood and her heritage was just about good enough for... He exhaled heavily.

Who in their right mind would be pursuing... He stopped himself. This man wasn't in his right mind. Something seemed to have seriously unhinged him in Azkaban. Not surprising really considering the conditions in the place. He put the parchment down and stared at the door leading into his office. He had pinned photos of all the participants in this bizarre affair to it. There were Granger, Potter, Weasley, Patil, Parkinson, Skeeter, Zabini, Rockwood, the complete Malfoy family, Hanker, Notorious and an empty piece of parchment with a large question mark on it.

That just left the question as to why Malfoy senior had taken care of assigning his wife to St,. Mungo's. What was he gaining by that? It didn't have the hoped for effect in any case. His son hadn't been distressed enough to feel the need to... Distressed... Maybe he had been _too _distressed as that he was thinking about talking to a former house mate, a _female _house mate.

Another shuffling of parchments ensued. This time it took him quite some time until he found what he was looking for. He scanned the frantic looking scribbling quickly, let the sheet sink and drummed his fingers on the desk. According to this Granger and the young Malfoy had got together around the time of their Graduation. Henri checked who had provided this information. Ronald Weasley. Hm. More finger drumming. Then he searched for the account of events Potter had given him. Skimming over another parchment his suspicion was confirmed. The girl had been staying with him after them leaving school. She had started training as a healer, but hadn't been looking for her own flat. There was no mention of Lucius' offspring.

Ergo, something had happened between them two around the time of leaving Hogwarts, which would have been a couple of days after the big party. She had been pregnant, but not talking to to the father of her child any longer. He sighed. Youngsters nowadays! Though this would explain why the whole plan had failed. It didn't have a chance to get off the ground as Draco had been emotionally involved with Hermione and having his mother cursed wouldn't have helped his mood in any case. Another glance at Potter's sheet followed. Young Malfoy had ended up in the hospital himself. He turned the sheet over, scanned the text again and frowned. Why had that been? There was no reason for it mentioned or he couldn't find any. Strange.

He got up, opened the door and shouted, "Mulligan!". There was no answer. He blinked. That had never _ever_ happened before. "MULLIGAN!" Again no answer. A few other aurors had started to poke their heads out off their offices though.

"Where the flipping heck is Mulligan?" The Head Auror roared.

"Hasn't shown up yet." Dawlish could be heard from the meeting table.

"What do you mean, he hasn't shown up yet? It's half past ten! Where the hell is he?"

"Presumably needing a break." All heads in the room turned. A young female filing clerk had just entered the inner section of the department. "I've got an urgent request from St. Mungo's here to investigate a strange _appearance_ there late last night."

She approached Henri Shaw who glared at her, handed him a letter and then turned to leave. Dawlish looked at her disbelievingly. Moments before she could leave the room he got hold of her arm. She froze. Her eyes conveyed uneasiness. He scowled at her as he pulled her into his office. His boss looked at the now closed door with raised eyebrows, but didn't comment on it. He turned while reading the parchment in his hands.

_There was a rather suspicious acting man in the hospital last night. The person asked to see Mrs. Malfoy and claimed to be her brother-in-law when told that only family members were allowed to see her. He left without pursuing the matter any further as she had been discharged some hours earlier . It should be noted that he expected her to be still in a coma. When this indecent was brought to my attention I realised that something wasn't right as I know for a fact that there are only two brother-in-laws to Mrs. Malfoy, one is a Muggle, Mr. Tonks, and the other is in Azkaban, Death Eater Lestrange._

_You might want to inform your aurors about this, especially the one that picked her up._

Especially the one that picked her up? He closed the door to his office before leaning against it, groaning. James Mulligan!

Well, at least he didn't need to select somebody for bodyguard duty then. Though, it didn't solve the overall problem. They needed to verify, if Lucius Malfoy was still a member of the Azkaban population or not and that as soon as possible.

He went over to his desk, wrote a short note and then left his office to get it send by express owl.

* * *

Draco would have been quite happy to just spend the time it would take them to reach their destination, kissing and cuddling, but Hermione had insisted on talking about _the plan_. He had sighed and finally given up as they had been passing Maybury Roundabout.

"Okay, here is what I though we might be doing, we let them drink the potion, make sure that you are the first thing they see and everything will be just fine." His frustration was audible.

"I thought, we were using the spell as the potion was too dangerous?" Hermione questioned, sounding horrified.

"Do you know what could happen, if we get the spell wrong?"

She shook her head. She didn't expect anything to happen, maybe except for them still not being any the wiser as to who they really were.

"I have been double checking. If the spell is not preformed to perfection and I mean utter and absolute perfection, the best thing that could happen to them would be death..."

Her eyes were wide in horror. She had never read anything about that? How come that hadn't been mentioned in any of the books she had consulted _before _deciding to obliviate her parents?

"I have never read about that."

He let his warm fingers run over her cheek.

"That is not mentioned so that the writer of the book can't be held responsible for the effect his spell will have. He can just pretend to have been ignorant." He said, having guessed her thoughts.

"That's horrible!"

"Yes. That's why I had the potion brewed by the best Potions Master in Diagon Alley. I'm sure, you could have done it as well, but he wouldn't have been thinking permanently about something else while doing so."

"Oh, Draco."

She embraced him, snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.

* * *

"Harry, where are we going?"

The wizard in front of her didn't answer. He just kept walking. It took Ginny a moment until she recognised the old and seemingly abandoned department store that housed St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Why are we going to St. Mungo's?"

She tried to stop him, but he just marched on, dragging her after him. As she finally managed to stop he just turned round, scooped her into his arms and carried her. If this would have been Diagon Alley she would probably have screamed at the top of her lungs by now, but as they were moving through Muggle London she didn't want to attract any attention.

Harry stepped through the shop window and entered the hospital reception area. Without hesitation he headed to the lifts. The witch in his arms was trying to hide her face by huddling against his chest. Should she ever be able to get him on his own again she would practice all those spells she always had wanted to test, but were never allowed to...

They stopped on the top floor and she was surprised to see that there had been a ward added. She remembered the teashop and the little shop, but this ward was new. Was this were Hermione had been watching Draco? Which meant that the extension had been only made after the war to house the ward for the Trauma Squad.

"Nico!" Harry called. She chanced a glance into the room and found compartments screened off on the left hand side. There were a few comfy looking chairs and a table that could be used as a desk on the right hand side.

A young healer appeared and she could see his surprise.

"Auror Potter? What are you doing here?" Then his eyes moved to Ginny. "You want me to look at her? What happened?"

"That is what I want you to find out. Something has happened to her while she was in France. She is pregnant."

Raised eyebrows greeted this information.

"Ah?" They both could see him thinking.

"Somebody might have done something unforgivable to her. She might not know about it any longer."

"What!" She tried to get off him and after a short struggle Harry set her done. She rounded on him, her face flushed. "What are you talking about? Nobody has done anything to me! I can remember every minute of my stay on the continent. You are totally insane, you know that!"

She nearly hit Nico as he approached her while she was trying to swing a punch at her fiancé.

„Woah. Careful there."

Wild eyes, filled with fury tried to incinerate him, unsuccessfully. A quick, silent sleeping charm and Harry just managed to catch her, before she fell.

Nico directed him to lay her on an empty bed in one of the cubicles. Harry remembered this having been Malfoy's bed. He tried not to think about the implication this memory brought.

"Lets sit down and then you can tell me what exactly has happened."

They sat in opposite chairs and Nico cast a quick silencing spell. There was a long silence before the healer finally learnt what had led to these drastic actions.

"Ginny is Chaser with the Harpies. She was with them on tour for the European League matches. Unexpectedly she suddenly came home. She didn't tell me about it. Her parents were told only at very short notice. She denied being pregnant when she first spoke to them. Though she was. Of course the captain of the Harpies had told her that she couldn't go on playing because of it. Though they would hold her a place on the team until after the child was born." He rubbed his eyes. It had been a very long night.

"She had already spoken to Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts and it was more or less sure, that she would be allowed back to study for her N.E.W.T.s. Everything was okay, but she behaved as if the world was about to end. It was totally erratic and absolutely out off character. Her brother George was wondering, if something might have happened to her in France. Something she has tried to forget."

Nico's face showed that he was thinking.

"You think, she might have been raped?"

"Raped, seduced, had her head messed with, been obliviated, I have no idea."

"Hm. Normally I wouldn't use Legelemency. We prefer our patients to tell us what had happened to them."

The young healer paused, thinking. Harry guessed that he was remembering Malfoy. He doubted that he had been able to get _him_ to talk. There was probably only one person on this planet that could get Malfoy to talk, Hermione.

"I want it understood that you will not disclose to her that I have been scanning her memories, understood? Anything I find you'll have to get out off her. She must give you any information that is in connection to it on her own."

"Okay."

They both got up and went to her bed. She looked as peaceful as the young Auror remembered her. Not like he had seen her in the last nights.

Nico closed his eyes and concentrated.

Harry looked at him, then at Ginny. Her face was suddenly contorting and so was Nico's. He frowned. The frown increased as both suddenly gasped. What were they seeing?

"Oh, Great Merlin!"

"What? What have you seen?"

Wild eyes filled with dread and fear looked at him.

"You'll need to get back to the Ministry straight away. Tell your boss that... that..." He shuddered. Then suddenly rummaged through the pockets of his robes until he found a quill and a piece of parchment. He scribbled something and then handed the note over. It was read. Read again and then all colour vanished from the young Auror face.

"That can't be true."

"I tell you, _that_ is whom I saw! She can't speak about it. It's some kind of powerful spell preventing her doing it. Not even I can say it. At least I can still write it down. I doubt she could."

A glance was targeted at the name.

"Can you keep her here? I don't want her out there with that monster on the loose."

"Sure. I'll try my best and get the spell off her."

As Harry had nearly reached the doors, Nico said quietly, "There might also something wrong with her pregnancy."

His steps falter only for the briefest of moments. "Just do your best."

"I will."

* * *

"How are we going to do this, Draco?" Hermione sounded anxious.

"You got the potion?"

"Yes, I do, but how are we going to get them to drink it?"

There was a grin on his face. Her eyes narrowed.

"What have you done?" There was suspicion written all over her words.

"Your parents are going to be in a little restaurant just off the main street. It's called Livingston's. Your dad has been awarded a special meal for two for his good work during the time he has been working here. It is a little thank you from his co-workers."

"Excuse me?"

"I have taken the liberty of providing your parents with a romantic lunch for two in the little restaurant. We just slip the potion in there drinks and...," he kissed her cheek, "make sure that they see you."

He could see that she wasn't convinced. This was too simple. If it really worked, it would be fantastic, but what, if somebody interfered? Or if they didn't drink it? What would they be doing then? They could hardly cast a spell right in front of the Muggles that would probably be having lunch at the same time. She would go to Azkaban for that... Her baby would..." She felt his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Lea. You'll see, tonight you are going to have diner with you parents and they will know who you are." Another soft kiss. "I'm just not so sure how they will react towards me."

"What do you mean?"

"Here is their beloved daughter, just four month out off school and also four month pregnant. I'm not sure I would be delighted, if that would be happening to my daughter."

"My dad..."

"Had never to get used to the fact that you have a boyfriend. That you have decided to get engaged to be married and also that he's going to be a grand dad. Fathers are very protective of their daughters. Especially when they don't see them every often because they are attending a boarding school that belongs to a world alien to them."

"We have been able to overcome anything until now, Draco. It will be okay."

Her warm eyes were caressing his worried face, which suddenly showed a rather surprised expression. She frowned.

"Draco?"

Now he smiled, right in that moment she could feel the dragon on her lower back move. His smile widened.

"Can you feel it, Lea?" He whispered. She nodded.

"How did you do that?"

"Don't know. I was just thinking about what would be the best way to calm your nerves." His fingers entwined with hers. "You made the lioness and the cups move..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

A short while later they reached their destination. Draco paid the driver and then they climbed out off the taxi. The square they were now standing on wasn't particular big, but there was a stone fountain in the middle, on the left and right hand side were small shops. There was a small street leading to a car park and another one paved with cobblestones ascending up a hill towards the ruined Palace. The building right in front of them look rather official. It could have been the town hall.

"Let's go and find your parents."

Draco offered his arm and she took it. They walked past the Masonic Hall, that was tucked away behind the town hall, past a small cafe and a gallery. At the corner was the office of the local paper. They threaded their way through a crowd of people at the bus stop and along more shops and finally reached the close that housed the restaurant they were looking for.

They reached the door and Hermione stopped suddenly. Her fiancé bumped into her, but didn't give her the chance to changer her mind. He grabbed her shoulders and gently pushed her forward.

The interior was pleasing and there was a welcoming atmosphere around the place. A red colour scheme had been used. He grinned. How fitting, a Griffindor should feel right at home here. It was still early so there were only two other couples present, the Grangers and a teenager with his presumed girlfriend.

"Good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. I had reserved a table for two. Malfoy."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Malfoy, please follow me."

He reached for two menus and then led them to a table close to Hermione's parents. Draco seated Hermione under the surprised gaze of the owner and then ordered two lemonades. Only moments later he stood up again, winked at his witch and then approached the lady standing at the cutlery tray, sorting knifes and forks into their compartments.

He talked to her for a moment, she smiled and then went behind the bar. Five classes of Champagne were filled and one with a sparking non alcoholic drink. All glasses securely placed on a tray, Draco slipped the potion into two of them before carefully picking the drinks up. He approached the teenagers first. They seemed a bit taken aback being offered a glass of free champagne, but took one after having explained to them what it was all about. Two more glasses were delivered to the Grangers and then he returned to their table.

Hermione had been watching him, wondering what he was doing. The other guests stood up after having been talked to. Odd. Now she felt his arm around her shoulder urging her to stand as well. He cleared his throat and then said in a voice that the other couples could hear, "We have just become engaged and are here to celebrate. I would like to propose a toast. To my lovely wife to be, Hermione."

There were smiles all round. "Hermione." was the chorused answer.

As he had seen the Grangers drink after having made sure, they would be looking in his direction, he ducked behind his witch.

As Hermione lowered her drink, she was aware of Draco hiding behind her. Then her gaze fell upon her parents. There were glazed over faces staring at her. Then suddenly as she had been starting to dread that their plan might have failed, her mother dropped her glass and was heard muttering, "Her.. Hermi... Hermione? Is that really you?"

Without thinking her daughter threw herself into the arms of her mother. A wary look occupied young Malfoy's face as he saw Mr. Granger looking up from his daughter to glance at him. Was there recognition flashing over the older man's face? Draco wasn't sure.


	45. Don't you think that's a bit fast?

**A/N Many thanks for the reviews, comments and thoughts! I love reading them, so please keep writing them.**

**ENJOY the latest chapter!**

* * *

Ginny felt groggy as she woke up. She was lying in a bed. How did she...? Then she remembered. Harry had dragged her to St. Mungo's. She sat up. The healer, Nico, was at her bedside.

"What have you done to me?"

"I'll explain everything to you, just lay back and try to relax."

"Relax?" She close to shrieked.

"Please."

She glared at him, but leant back nevertheless.

"Harry has brought you here because he was worried that somebody might have done something to you and then made sure that you wouldn't remember."

She scoffed. "Why would anybody do something like that?"

"I presume, you know a person called Lucius Malfoy?"

Her face went pale, her hands started shaking and there seemed to be a knife twisting around in her stomach. A moment later the sensation vanished. Cold sweat was covering her forehead. She stared at Nico with fear in her eyes. Why was she reacting like this? She had met the man and... It had nearly cost her her life, if it hadn't been for Harry.

"Ssh. It's okay. I just needed to make sure."

The big question of "What?" was all over her face.

"I needed to find out, what had happened to you. So while you were asleep I confirmed that a curse at been used on you. You will not be aware of it. For you it has never happened."

"What kind of curse?"

"A very powerful memory charm with some nasty extras."

"Oh?"

"You have met the man I asked you about in France. As he is a convicted Death Eater and should be in Azkaban he needed to make sure that you couldn't betray his whereabouts. He let you forget that you had seen him and also made it close to impossible for you to even hear or speak his name in any other context. Which in my book was a bit careless of him as it would sooner or later draw attention to this precise fact. Luckily I am a very skilled Legelemence and was able to tap into your mind at a deep enough level as to reveal you having met him."

"Why has he done it? I mean, why has he not just killed me?"

"The fiancé of Harry Potter murdered? That would have called every Auror in Britain and France into action. It needed to be subtle, but still powerful enough to keep you from talking."

Ginny closed her eyes and wondered why she always ended up in such a state after meeting Malfoy's father. Malfoy... Merlin! Did Hermione know that they might be in danger? She needed to warn her! Upon trying to sit up to hastily her head started spinning. She fell back into the pillows.

"Rest, Ginny. You'll need to preserve your strength."

She closed her eyes and nodded. Only to open them again a moment later.

"What about my baby."

"Ah..."

Staring at the healer she could see that there was something he hadn't told her. Probably would prefer not to have to tell her.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed.

"About that..."

"Yes?"

"Well, you'll have to find out sooner or later, better get it over with I presume."

* * *

James Mulligan tried his best to look appropriately embarrassed as he sat in Henri Shaw's office. After receiving the owl from his boss the Auror hadn't hesitated to apparate Narcissa Malfoy and himself to the Ministry. If the maniac that went under the title of her husband was really on the loose, it meant that she was in danger. As was her son. Though she hadn't been able to tell him where he was. Or had preferred not to tell him in any case.

The head of the Auror Office was sitting behind his desk, hands folded in front of him, his head on the same. They had been looking at each other for several minutes now without saying anything. They both knew, why James had gone to pick up Lucius' wife. They also both knew, that she, her son, Hermione Granger and the unborn child were all in danger. The former head of the Malfoy family would do his best to get his plan back on track and that meant to dispense with everybody that was in his way to fulfilling said plan. That this would mean the death of four, possibly five, people would be of no consequence to him. Merlin knew how many lives he already had on his concision. Too many in any case. No need to add any more.

"James, I know you...," he hesitated. Should he really say it? He decided it was time to do exactly that. "You have loved Narcissa for a long time. I've always known that it would be either her and nobody for you, but think of the danger you are putting her in. If that deranged maniac that goes for her husband has really been plotting to keep her in a coma indefinitely while either getting his son to sire an heir and then kill him or kill him outright failing everything then that means that she is in danger and being with you is not going to improve that. I have the funny feeling he has found out yesterday that she is alive, awake and out off reach. Merlin knows what he is going to plot next. That man is stopping at nothing. I'm afraid only death is likely to stop him."

"Fine by me."

Shaw looked at his friend and sighed. He still hadn't heard back from Azkaban as to them missing a prisoner or not. Which couldn't mean anything good. He took a deep breath.

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Cissy is going to stay with me. The Manor isn't safe for her."

"No, I agree."

"When this is all over..." A long thought provoking pause followed. Both men knew what James wanted to happen and Henri was wondering, if it ever would. He hoped so for the sake of his friend.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Neville Longbottom appeared.

"Yes?"

"There has been an owl from Azkaban for you." He handed his boss a sealed envelope.

"Thanks."

When they were alone again Henri Shaw saw his fingers shake as he broke the seal on the heavy envelope. He unfolded the parchment and started to read what it said out loud.

_We have been checking the cell of Lucius Malfoy. The Dementors had been adamant in their view that the cell was occupied. As we didn't want to take any chances we had it checked by a human._

_The cell was occupied by a male that had the appearance of the convicted Death Eater Lucius Malfoy._

_There was also something not quite right about him. We had our healer check him over. It was discovered that the person before us was possibly the prisoner we assumed him to be, but there was reasonable doubt as to his identity. We therefore checked all human staff and discovered that one of the guards had been requesting a sabbatical on health grounds at the end of June to be starting in mid July. His whereabouts can't be confirmed._

_The prisoner was transferred to the humans only section of the prison and the healer did another check. He discovered that the person before him was most likely the prison guard on sabbatical rather than the expected prisoner._

_We still have to confirm this. The report should reach you by tomorrow._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Jettons Willywag, Head of Human Prison Staff, Azkaban_

There was silence surrounding the two men like a heavy blanket. This was the worst case scenario and it might become even worth before they got their hands on the escaped Death Eater.

"James."

"Henri."

"I think, we both know, what that means."

"Yes."

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

This time the door opened by itself and admitted a memo in paper plane form. The note was short.

_Lucius Malfoy was in France. He attacked Ginny Weasley. Used a powerful and cleverly modified memory charm on her. I would like to meet you to discuss this further._

_Nicodemus Stranelli_

_Healer, St. Mungo's_

"Ginny Weasley? Is that Arthur Weasley's daughter?" Mulligan asked.

"Yes. The very same."

"That would mean he really is out there. Trying to kill his family and not caring about destroying the lives of the people he comes in contact with."

"No, but then we always knew that he was a selfish bastard."

"True."

* * *

Draco was watching as Hermione was being embraced by her mother. Her father had stepped around them and was now approaching him.

"You are engaged to my daughter?"

"Yes, I am. My name is Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand. After a moment's hesitation it was taken. There was curiosity flashing over the older man's face.

"You are like her? I remember her mentioning your name."

It took him a moment before he understood that he had just been asked, if he was a wizard. The hint of Hermione having told her parents about him in the past wasn't doing anything to calm him down.

Draco smiled his most winning smile, hoping that his prospective father-in-law didn't remember what he had been told and nodded his affirmation.

"Ah." Mr. Granger looked back where his wife was still holding his daughter close. "I always thought it would be better for her."

"You did?" He just couldn't help it. The question was asked before he realised his desire to do so.

"Yes. Hermione is a very special girl. She would never find what she deserves in _our_ world."

Left speechless by the admittance of a Muggle that he was better suited to the Muggle born witch than a guy from the world she grew up in would be the young wizard just smiled.

He felt warm fingers thread through his own. Hermione was by his side.

"Mum, this is Draco. Draco Malfoy."

He was hugged tightly and then a beaming smile showed on the woman facing him.

Before anybody could do or say anything else a large party of at least thirty people entered the restaurant. It was agreed that it would be better to go back to the Grangers' house.

* * *

Harry was sitting together with Ron in the Cafeteria of the Ministry and had lunch. They had been silent for the most part as both had been lost in their own thoughts.

"Have you spoken to Ginny lately?" It was Ron that finally broke the silence.

"I have brought her to St. Mungo's."

"You have done _what_?" Why? What's wrong with her?" The colour drained from his face. "Is the baby okay?"

"I hope so. That wasn't the reason for it though."

"Then what?"

"Something has happened to her in France and I wanted to find out what. George and Alicia also thought that there was something strange about her."

"So what happened?"

"I don't know yet. The healer promised to owl me once he found out anything."

"So, the baby is okay?"

"Yes, mate, as far as I know there is nothing wrong with it."

"Couldn't you have waited a bit. I mean, she is still only eighteen."

"This wasn't exactly planned..."

"Will you at least... You know."

"What?"

"Do the decent thing."

Harry glared at him. The decent thing? What was he talking about? Then it dawned on him that his friend was expecting him to marry his sister.

"Ron, Ginny and I have decided a long while ago to get married at some point. We are officially engaged, remember? I don't think she'll take very kindly to you suggesting she does get married now just because she is pregnant."

Now it was Ron's turn to glare.

"Nobody within our family has ever had a child without being married. It's not done. I'm sure my sister will remember that."

If the situation hadn't be so serious otherwise it would have been hilarious. Harry really wanted to see anybody try and force her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"You better not mention that to her, if you value your health."

* * *

They had arrived at the two story house the Grangers' were living in and Mrs. Granger had ushered Hermione and Draco into the sitting room before vanishing into the kitchen to make tea. The young couple sat on the couch while Mr. Granger kept standing.

Draco was holding Hermione's hand. He felt out off his depths. He knew, how to discuss marriage terms with a pureblood father. All the different wordings and meanings he was accustomed to. His father had taken great pains drilling them into him after he returned with the Death Eaters following Dumbledore's death. Lucius Malfoy had thought the time ripe to prepare his son for the fulfilment of his duty as heir to the noble House of Malfoy: Securing a witch of good status and, more importantly, good breeding.

A discreet throat clearing could be heard.

"Hermione, see if your mother needs help in the kitchen."

She rolled her eyes, smiled at the gone pale wizard by her side and left through the glass doors leading into the dining room.

Another throat clearing.

Draco steeled himself for whatever unpleasantness might come his way now.

"So, you know Hermione from school?"

"Yes. We were in the same year."

"You were in Griffindor with Harry and Ron then? You were all friends."

"No. I was in another house and to be honest Potter has taken us being together a lot better than Weasley."

"Oh?"

"I know that Hermione will have to explain a lot to you both. About the reason why she sent you away, the wizarding war that swept Britain, the wounds that has left."

Te mentioning of a war had the older man clearly shocked.

"Your daughter is regarded as one of the war heroes in our world. She was instrumental in defeating the Dark Lord. My role in it all was a lot less honourable."

He hesitated.

"My family, mainly my father, has been fighting the with the wrong side from the beginning. I was young and impressionable. I adored him like any young boy would do. It took me being threatened with death to finally get me thinking. I was terrified when I realised what I had got into. There was no way out any longer." He took a deep breath. "When Voldemort had been defeated, they sentenced my father to live in Azkaban."

"The wizard prison with the strange creatures as guards?"

"The dementors, yes. I was tried and acquitted. Thanks to the testimony of Potter and your daughter. I returned to school like she did to re-do our final year. It was during this year that I realised what my prejudice had prevented me from seeing before. She was the most amazing, smart and beautiful witch in the whole school. I convinced her to spend the night of our Graduation Party with me."

He paused.

"I had intended to try and win her as my girlfriend. Alas things didn't quite work out the way I had hoped they would."

"She didn't want to be your girlfriend?" Eyebrows were rising. "But you are engaged."

"Yes, we are engaged and we intend to get married soon."

The question of _why_ was clearly visible on Mr. Granger's face.

"So, you have been together for how long?"

Draco knew that the answer would lead to a whole load of more probing questions.

"More or less wto months."

Shocked silence.

"Two months! You have been together for only a couple of months and you are already engaged? Don't you think that is a bit fast? Not to mention your age. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen! And already on the way to the altar. I don't think my daughter should get married as yet. She should train for a job she likes, travel and see the world. Hermione is not ready for this kind of step as yet. She is..."

"Pregnant."

Pure shocked silence was the answer to this statement.

"I'm sorry. She would have probably preferred to tell you herself, but maybe you understand now why we are engaged to be married and not wanting to wait _too_ long with the wedding. I would wait until the end of time for her to become my wife, but... I come from a rather old fashioned family and even if Hermione wouldn't expect my baby, I would still want her to bear my name sooner rather than later."

The older man sunk into the armchair. He gazed at a rather flushed looking Draco. His daughter was barely twenty years old and already pregnant. By a boy of just nineteen. What had gone wrong that she forgot all they had ever told her? What had happened to all the _I know, dad, Ron is just a friend _and _I'm not going to sleep with him before we are married. _He looked up. Then again this wasn't Ron Weasley the boy they had assumed would be her boyfriend one day. What had happened that she had got herself involved with this... this... He was lost for words.

A shriek could be heard from the kitchen than a loud crash followed indicating that they would need to replace some of the crockery. Moments later Mrs. Granger made an appearance. Her face pale and agitated. She saw her husband slumped into the chair and guessed that he must have just found out about what happened to her daughter as well.

Draco was edging towards the glass doors slowly, only to feel Hermione's arms wrap around him a moment later. He turned and looked at her worried face.

"You told your mother?"

She nodded.

"Dad knows?"

He nodded. They quietly went through the sitting room at the back of the house and into the garden from there.

"What are we going to do now?" Her voice sounded distressed.

Embracing her tenderly he pulled her into his chest. What were they going to do now? His mother was used to the tradition of getting married and having children at a relatively young age. Her parents on the other hand were judging them being together and expecting parents according to Muggle standards, which seemingly didn't allow for this kind of scenario.

"What ever might happen, Lea, I'm not going to leave you or our baby. You are too precious to me as that I'll allow anybody to take you away from me, not even your father."

'Or mine!' he thought.

She made dry sobbing noises against his chest, he stroked over her hair.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay."

She looked up at him with reddened eyes.

"You really believe that?"

"Yes, I do." His lips gently caressed her mouth. "Everything is going to be okay, my one and only love."


	46. Don't get any ideas!

**A/N Just a quick update. I have too many family issues in the moment so the next installment might take a bit longer to write.**

**I hope you'll nevertheless enjoy this one.**

**Please REVIEW!**

* * *

Headmistress McGonagall was surprised to say the least that a healer from St. Mungo's had been asking to see her. Sitting behind the desk she had seen Dumbledore sit behind for years she was wondering, what the healer had so urgently to discuss with her. She frowned. It still felt a bit alien to her, even after more than a year in the position as head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to now regards this as her office and living quarter.

For a moment she was wondering, if the visitor that was sitting in her office now, had come because of Potter having dragged Miss Weasley off somewhere during her last Hogsmead visit. She had been rather concerned when she received an owl explaining to her _afterwards_ that the life of the girl might be in danger and that it was necessary to have her checked in St. Mungo's.

The man perched on the edge of the comfy chair in front of the desk had looked familiar from the moment he had stepped into the office. It had taken her only about half a heartbeat to remember him. He had been a troublemaker and rule breaker on a grant scale, but it seemed that somehow he had chosen a profession she would have never thought suitable for him. A healer in the specially formed Suicide Squat, as it was known.

"So, Mr. Stranelli, Healer Stranelli, how can I help you?"

He took a deep breath before answering.

"I have come in order to speak to you about Ginny Weasley."

Minvera McGonagall was fearing for the worst and her hand flew to her mouth. Nico saw it and tried to quickly explain.

"She is okay. Nothing has happened to her. Well, that is not quite right." Another deep breath. "She has been curse when she was in France with the Harpies. She had the misfortune to stumble across Lucius Malfoy..."

"He's in Azkaban! She can't have met him!"

"Believe me, Professor, she has met him and he cursed her. A very powerful and cleverly modified memory charm. She can't remember having met him, she can't remember having been cursed and she breaks out in cold sweat with just his name being mentioned. There is also the... her being pregnant."

"Yes, I was rather astounded as I heard that Miss Weasley and Mr. Potter hadn't been more careful."

"Well, they were."

He was rewarded with a confused look by his previous teacher.

"What do you mean, Mr. Stranelli?"

"Lucius Malfoy needed to make sure that she left France. ASAP. So, one part of the curse implied her being pregnant. Which would mean her being sent home as playing Quidditch would be out off the question."

"So, you are saying she only thinks she's pregnant."

"She is as convinced about it as she could be. Even if it would be true, her feelings about it wouldn't be any stronger."

He could see that it cost the Professor all her imagination to get her head around the information she had been given.

"Mr. Stranelli, I think we both know that certain... physical changes take place, once a girl is expecting a baby. How can she display these changes, if..."

"Very powerful magic. All magical tests came up positive. It was only went I used a Muggle test that what I had suspected was confirmed."

"This is horribly. The poor girl."

"I have brought her to her parents. What she now needs is familiar faces around her. Rest and loving care will help the most."

"I'll inform the Minister and the Auror Office about this."

"I have just spoken to the Minister. He will take care of everything."

"Good." It was obvious that the headmistress was relieved. Though there was still worry showing in her eyes.

"Shaklebolt thought that it would be best, if she returns here in a day or two. If _he_ finds out that his escape has been discovered he might try and get rid of any witnesses..."

There was no need for him to spell out what would happen, if Lucius Malfoy got hold of Ginny after having learned that she had been able to convey his whereabouts even so he had tried his best to prevent it.

* * *

Harry sat on the bed in Ginny's room. She was huddled against him. His arms encircled her body tenderly. The sobbing had stopped half an hour ago, but he didn't want to let go of her. There was something that she needed to tell him, badly. So far she didn't seem to have been able to do it. He sighed.

Nico had been very kind and re-assuring as he had collected her earlier. Empathising the necessity for her to be with people that loved her right now. Her parents had been worried sick when they learned of her having been cursed. As soon as she felt up to it one of the top Curse Breakers the Auror Office had at its disposal was going to remove the magic that had been placed upon her.

It took him a moment before Harry realised that the girl in his arms was actually looking at him. Her face showed the signs of her crying for ages only too clearly. He gently kissed her forehead.

"Harry..."

"Yes, Ginny?"

"You really want this baby, don't you?"

He opened his mouth to answer and found he couldn't. Of course he wanted the baby. It might not have been planned and it was frightening him senseless to think what could happen to her, but he was also very proud to become the father to her child, their child.

"Yes, Ginny, I really do want us to have this baby. I know, everybody is saying that we should have waited and all that, but I don't care." Another gentle kiss was placed on her temple. "We'll get through everything life can throw at us."

"Even not having a baby?"

He frowned. What was she talking about? Then fear gripped his heart. Was it...? That monster...?

"What are you talking about? Was it...?" He didn't dare say it out loud.

To his utter surprise she smiled at him and her fingers ran over his cheek.

"No, Harry, don't worry. Nothing ever happened. It's part of the curse."

"What? Becoming pregnant and then, somehow, being not pregnant any longer?"

He was at a complete loss.

"There never was a baby. It was part of the spell to prevent me from staying in France. Some excuse for me to go back to England."

"What!"

She nodded. The young wizard was seething with anger. Should he ever get hold of that evil bastard he would be begging for death once he was finished with him. The next moment all colour drained from his face. Hermione! Did she know what was going on?

* * *

Draco was holding Hermione tightly in his arms, her head resting against his chest. He had been hoping that exactly this kind of scenario wouldn't come true. He had been hoping that her parents had enough sense to just be happy to have their daughter back. Regardless of what had happened to her in the meantime.

Kissing her hair with a sigh he closed his eyes. Her warmth was seeping through all their clothing and lay around him like a warming charm. She brought peace and hope into his world. A world that had seen more death and despair than any nineteen year old should have had to endure. Now the witch snuggled against him radiated light and love. Without her he was lost.

A strange sensation distracted his thoughts. There was something... _walking_ on the small of his back? It felt like tiny paws were scurrying over his skin. He shuddered and wriggled, but the sensation only got stronger.

"What are you doing?" Hermione was looking at him with an amused expression.

"Something is crawling over my skin. Something with paws." The moment he had said it was the moment he realised just how utterly silly that sounded.

She laughed.

"What?"

He was still trying to get the weird feeling to stop and had resorted to scratching his back. His hands were suddenly caught and then soft lips were on his cheek. The paws moved a bit less. As her mouth slowly moved to his, something stretched and as he was kissed a deep growl was invading his thoughts.

"It's the mark, Draco."

Of course! He had totally forgotten about the lioness and the cubs. His eyes found her grinning at him. Winding his arms tightly around her waist he swept her of her feet and twirled her around. Letting her glide down his body he trailed his lips along her throat. Kissing her leisurely he caressed the small of her back wondering, if he would be able to get the dragon to move as well. The squeal he heard a heartbeat later confirmed it. He could.

"What are you doing?" She shivered in his arms.

"Just what you did to me." He grinned.

"What do you mean?" Her hands lay on his shoulders.

"You made the lioness and the cubs move, mainly the cubs actually." He leant his forehead against hers.

"Oh." She kissed his chin. "Now you know, how that feels."

"What do you mean?" His eyes shining with warmth.

"The dragon is moving all the time because of you."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again as he didn't know, what to say. Finally he muttered, "Since when does it move?"

Fingers were playing with his hair.

"Since we went clubbing. It was moving a lot that night..."

Feeling her breath against his face he wondered why he hadn't seen it move that night. Would he have seen it though? He had been looking at her... front mainly. He would need to check this. He smirked at the thought of her...

"Don't get any ideas!" She was pulling his ear.

"What did I do?" Pretending to be innocence itself he grinned at her.

"I can see, what you are thinking." She gave him her best mock scowl.

"Can you?" He leant closer and whispered in her ear, "You better get used to being though of as the most beautiful girl alive. I do that a lot."

She blushed. Even after all this time she had spent with him she still got a bit embarrassed when he complimented her in this way. She knew he meant every word, but still. She was just not used to being complimented like this, especially by him.

* * *

John and Maggie Granger were standing in the sitting room watching her daughter and the young man she had decided to be with. They looked at ease with each other.

"I think that there must have been a lot happening in the last two years. Look at her, John, she looks so happy together with him. She has never been like this when Ron or Harry came visiting. This boy must be really special to her."

There was a long moment of silence from her husband.

"I can see that she is happy with him. It's just... Maggie, she is only twenty and already pregnant. What happened to all her plans? All the travelling she has been dreaming about? What about her finding a job?"

"She's not a little girl any longer. She's a young woman, John. I'm sure that she knew what she was doing when she became his girlfriend and its' not as if he is just going to abandon her. They are engaged. Hermione would never get engaged to anyone, if she wasn't sure, he was the one for her."

He sighed. His wife was right of course, but Hermione was still his little girl. It was hard for him to see her as the young adult she had become. Having seen her for the last time after she had finished sixth year at the beginning of the holidays, to him she was till a seventeen year old teenager.

"Let's call them back in and have a proper chat, shall we?" He nodded.

Mrs. Granger stepped out onto the patio. It took a moment before Draco and Hermione actually noticed her. The young wizards arms stayed firmly wrapped around his witch as she turned to look at her parent.

"Come back inside so we can talk."

There was a moment of hesitation as the young couple seemed to consider this, but then they followed the older couple back into the living room.

Sitting on the couch Hermione's body was touching Draco's all down her right side. The dragon's tail was swishing over her hip. Her father stood behind the chair her mother had chosen to sit on. A tense silence permeated the room. It was Draco that finally spoke first.

"I know, that this must be difficult, but so much has happened during the last two years which you don't know about. There was a war and it wouldn't have been surprising for a lot of people, if I hadn't survived. I can't say, that I have been the most pleasant of persons in the past, but this war and what happened to me has changed my outlook on life. I have discovered that my choices in former years were debatable at best and downright childish and cruel at their worst all too often.

I was given the chance to see what a wonderful person your daughter is and that there is a life for me, if I would have the courage to go for it. So I did. I was lucky and this wonderful witch, " he kissed her hand, "was willing to forgive me my past. She was courageous enough to give me a chance to proof myself to her. I'll have to do that for the rest of my life, but I'll do it all to willingly."

He glanced at her blushing face and smiled.

"Your daughter is the most wonderful, brave and witty person I know. She has consented to become my wife and even so I should have asked you both for consenting to it, things have not quite gone according to what is thought of as normal. Nothing has really in the last years, in neither of our lives."

He could feel her squeezing his hand. It gave him the encouragement he needed, so he got up. Pulling her with him, she stood wrapping her arm around his middle. Smiling.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger I am asking for the hand of your daughter Hermione in marriage."

Her father looked at her mother. She smiled, then she turned to faced the young Malfoy and said, "Welcome to our family, Draco."


	47. Take care of her

**A/N thanks for all the reviews and comments!**

**Is there any chance of me getting 15 reviews? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco was laying on his side next to his witch. She was laying on her stomach, her back was uncovered as he had carefully pulled the sheets off her. He had been longing to see the dragon on her back again. Though he couldn't have said why exactly, but watching him slowly stretch and wriggle warmed his heart. It was proof that she loved him. Hermione Granger, the one witch that should have been way out off his league, had been the one he had desired to be with.

It had been a rocky start for them, but now there was nothing that could dampen the joy he was feeling. Her parents had accepted him as her fiancé. It had been important for him that her family was happy with her choice. He would have married her no matter what, but knowing she would have her parents for support meant a lot to him.

He sighed and softly touched her skin just in front of the dragon's snout. To his astonishment the little fellow seemed to be stretching towards his finger in order to sniff it. Draco let his finger rest where it was and felt a strange sensation tingle in the tip of his index finger as it was inspected. Grinning he watched the magical creature move around in order to get a better idea of what was lying in its path. It was breathing fire a moment later and feeling the heat the young wizard made sure his finger was moved out off harms way.

Hermione muttered in her sleep moments later. He bend over, brushed her untamed curls back and kissed her cheek. She smelled of flowers and cinnamon. There was also the hint of vanilla. Getting lost in this wonderful scent was all too easy for him.

"Draco?"

He shuffled closer and covered her back.

"Yes, Lea?"

"Have you been playing with him?"

"Aeh...?"

She shifted and looked at him with her still sleep filled eyes. Ice cream in the desert wouldn't have melted any faster than he felt himself melt under her gaze.

"I haven't..."

She propped herself on her elbow providing him with an enticing view as the covers shifted slightly.

"You had your fingers on my back."

"Oh..."

"Yes?"

He smirked.

"He looked a bit bored, so I thought I just give the little fellow...

She hit him with her pillow. Getting a hold of the soft weapon that was used against him he pulled her against his body, wrapped the sheets around her and then kissed her until she didn't try to wriggle out from under him any longer. His smouldering gaze made her shiver. When did he start to have this kind of effect on her? She didn't get the chance to linger on this thought as his hands had started to slowly unwrap her. More shivering. This time his face showed a wide smirk.

"I knew, you wouldn't be able to resist me any longer once you had tasted the sensual pleasures I can bestow upon you."

Pretending to be affronted she ruffled his hair and was about to say something when she felt his warm, long fingers on her thigh, moving slowly inwards. She gasped. Her body was on fire a heartbeat later. His lips caressed her cheek.

"You are simply delicious, Lea." His husky voice breathed into her ear.

She moaned at the thought of what he would be doing to her. Again. He had been right though, in moments like this she was unable to resist him. She wanted to do anything _but _resist. His hand was now placed lightly on her sensitive skin, moving ever so slightly. It was driving her insane. Turning her face towards him she crashed her lips onto his. Wanton laced the sounds escaping him.

Feathering kisses down her neck he distracted her from the fact that his hand was now moving towards her hip, wandering over her tummy next. The moment it reached her navel he stopped. Gently removing his lips he opened his eyes and looked at her. Hermione didn't know why he had stopped kissing her, but when she locked her gaze onto him she discovered surprise and a hint of shock on his features.

What had happened? He brushed a kiss against her mouth and then slowly pulled the covers off her. She shuddered. Did he just want to look at her now? Or was he planning...

"Hermione!" He whispered tenderly.

She tried to see what he was looking at now and found it to be her stomach. Caring fingers were running over it.

"It's real. You are carrying our baby."

Of course she was carrying their baby. What was he on about? Why did he suddenly seem to realise that... and then she saw that where he was actually directing his attention was a small bump visible. She held her breath. How had this happened? Why did she not notice it before now?

He widely grinned at her. "You are having my baby."

She let her thumb rum over his cheek, smiling. "Of course I'm having your baby."

A frown was spreading over his elated features.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I don't think I could... not now. Not knowing that our son is actually growing...," he trailed his fingers over her bump, "within you."

"You couldn't do what?" A moment later she knew exactly _what _he was talking about. She sighed. "It's not going to..."

His fingers silenced her. He slowly shook his head.

"I'd be too afraid to harm either of you."

"You know that you wouldn't, Draco."

There was a pained expression on his face. She kissed him.

"Don't worry. I'll survive. Even if it means to have to remember what you can do to me for the next five months."

He bent over and kissed the skin all around her belly button.

"I love you, Hermione." He whispered.

"I love you, too, my dragon."

_-pop-_ Draco tried his best to just ignore the knowledge that there was now a house elf standing next to the bed. Could he not just leave them alone?

"Master?"

Hermione glanced at her fiancé who in turn was staring at her.

"Shall I tell him to bugger off or do you want to do it?"

She turned her head and saw the letter that was clenched in little shaking hands.

"I think, you should take the letter. The sooner you do that the sooner we can..."

The wet tip of her tongue ran over his parted lips. With a heavy sigh he hoisted himself over her and held out his hand. The letter was placed into it and not waiting for any further order of his master Turo disapparated.

The letter was addressed to _Draco Malfoy,_ but the handwriting didn't look familiar. There was only a short note.

_Your father is out. He's probably in France. Take care of her!_

His pale face was several shades paler after only the first four words. His father had managed to get out off Azkaban? How was that possible? That simply couldn't be true. It mustn't be!

"Draco? What is it?"

He handed her the note and sat up. Any thought of a lie-in was gone. Moments later soft hooting could be heard from the window. There was a barn owl sitting on the window ledge. Not bothering with the fact that he didn't wear anything the young wizard got up and opened the window. There was a cold breeze sweeping over his body. The owl dropped its message and swooped away. His body covered in goosebumps he snatched the letter from the floor, closed the window and made his way back to the bed.

Making sure he was well wrapped into the soft sheets he glanced at this new letter. It looked official and turning it over he could see the coat-of-arms of the Ministry. The seal was broken and a stiff piece of parchment retrieved.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy, dear Miss Granger,_

_as unforeseen events have occurred it is imperative that you both are scheduling a meeting with the Minister of Magic and the Head of the Auror Office as soon as anyhow possible. Said events might put both of you in grave danger._

_Your sincerely_

_Sullivan Nittkins, Secretary to the Minister_

Hermione's hand lay on Draco's shoulder, but he only now noticed. Turning to face her he wasn't quite sure what to say or do.

"What does that letter say?"

He handed it to her. She read it.

"Then we better get ready to see Shaklebolt."

She was surprisingly calm. Lucius Malfoy might be out there hungering for their blood and she just kept calm. Though she wasn't able to fool him. He could see it in her eyes, she was scared. Embracing her tightly reassurances were whispered into her ear. Hopefully everything would really be okay. It had to be. Draco didn't intend to have his child grow up with his own deranged and murderous father on the loose.

* * *

_Protective_ custody, now that was an alien concept to Lady Malfoy. You didn't lock people up who hadn't done anything. Only the villains had to contend with the prospect of Azkaban. Nevertheless it was her that had been assigned an auror who would be making sure nobody, including her husband, was able to lay a finger on her. House arrest to be served at a place of Auror Mulligan's choosing had been just a bit too much to take. It had her trying to reason with him, resulting in a very short argument.

"I don't think this is necessary."

"Tough, I do."

Narcissa was used to having a man at her side who was trying to make decisions for her. Only the reason why James was doing it were quite different from why Lucius Malfoy had been behaving like this. She knew that he cared for her. He would not allow that anything happened to her. Her husband would have to fight him to the death, if he wanted to rid her life of her school friend's presence now. Not that she would object to this happening, she was confident that James would win. Then again Lucius wouldn't fight fair.

He was making tea in his small kitchen. His flat was spacious enough, but the lack of a female touch was all too obvious. Everything was functional without any kind of frills. He had brought her here without telling her where they would be going. A safe place, was all the information he had been happy to divulge. She had followed him.

Sitting on the somewhat overstuffed sofa she was wondering where Draco was. She could only hope that he was okay. Coping with life would be impossible, if something should happen to him. Or his bride and their child. A smile was playing around her lips. Her son was going to be father to a son himself in only a few short months. There would be hopefully a wedding soon. It was doubtful that her future daughter-in-law would want to have a big society event. She would like something small and private. She sighed. There would need to be a compromise. Malfoys had a ball and official diner to celebrate the bond of their house to... Well, Draco was the first son in the century long family line that didn't get married to a pureblood witch of good breeding and with a long family history. This was the first time ever that the name of Malfoy would be given to a muggleborn.

"Your tea, Cissy."

The auror had re-appeared without her noticing. She had been too absorbed in her own thoughts. His hand was reaching for hers.

"Is everything okay?"

She smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

"Yes. I was just thinking about Draco. He will need to get married soon."

"Because Miss Granger is pregnant?"

She nodded.

"Somehow I think we have more important problems to think about than organising a big society wedding."

It was surprising that he knew about her having thought a formal wedding would be more suitable than a small family affair. Then again, he had always known her far too good. More often than not he had helped her escape Lucius when he had managed to get too close to her. They had tried their best to keep him away, but he had not been easily discouraged. It had been impossible to discourage him actually and then their engagement had been announced. The world had ended for James Mulligan, the young Auror who had hoped he had a chance with her.

"Jay, have they found any trace of Lucius yet?"

He sipped his tea before answering. "The French have sent Aurors into every town the Harpies have been in. It is only a matter of time until they find him."

Her head sunk onto his shoulder.

"I just hope, they find him before he can do anything else do anybody."

"They will. Don't worry, Cissy."

* * *

Kingsley Shaklebolt was sitting in his office with Henri Shaw on the other side of his desk. They were both lost in their own thoughts.

They should have had the Dementor's Kiss scheduled for Lucius Malfoy as soon as he reached Azkaban. It had been only some undeserved mercy that he had been allowed to stay himself until his son had graduated. It should have been the last thing he heard of. His son would now be able to take over the fortune and place as head of the Malfoy family. It had turned out to be a monumental mistake. This man didn't know what mercy was and didn't deserve it.

"Henri."

The Head Auror looked up from his hands.

"Yes?"

"I have to confess to be at a loss. How did that maniac get out off Azkaban? I mean, the section he was kept in was the one where only Dementors watch the prisoners. Why the heck did that stupid guy go to see him? What made him do it?"

"I have been trying to find an answer for that question ever since we discovered how he managed to get out. I simple don't know. The only reason a human would be going in that section would be a visitor..."

They looked at each other. A visitor! Somebody had been to see him.

"Who?"

"I'll find out!" Without hesitation Henri Shaw was on his way to the door.

"Be careful, Henri. I can't afford to loose anybody right now, especially the head of the Auror Office."

A short nod was the only answer.

As he had left Kingsley stood up, walked over to the small table by the window and poured himself a glass of iced water. Moments later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Minister?"

He turned and saw the young face of one of his secretaries. This youngster had only started three years ago as a filling clerk, but he had worked hard and two promotions had already come his way.

"Hermione Granger and a guy with white blond hair refusing to give his name are waiting to see you."

"Oh, good. Show them in."

The couple entering his office now radiated strength and defiance. They would never just give in. He smiled. He had fought with Hermione as a member of the Order and knew that she was strong and quick thinking. To see the young Malfoy standing behind her was a bit unsettling in the first moment. His face hinted to the strength that lay hidden within him, but where his father had been cold and heartless he could feel that Lucius hadn't been able to corrupt his offspring in the way he probably had intended to do. This boy reminded him of James Mulligan in a peculiar way, strong, smart and with fate having had a laugh at his expense.

"Hermione, good to see you again, even so the circumstances are again not the most pleasant I'm afraid."

She shook his hand.

"It's been good that they have made you Minister. There could have been another Fudge..."

They both showed a sad smile. Cornelius Fudge had too long denied the fact that Voldemort had risen again and with that given the Dark Lord precious time to prepare he would have otherwise not had.

"Mr. Malfoy."

The two men shook hands. Hermione's hand was on Draco's shoulder blade. As Kingsley walked around his desk she looked at her fiancé, smiling. A tender kiss was brushed into her hair.

"Don't worry." she mouthed.

They took a seat and looked at the head of the wizarding community in Britain. Who in turn took a deep breath before he folded his hands and pursed his lips.

"So, I don't know how much you two know about what has been going on, so I'll give you a brief overview. About any additional information you might have we can talk afterwards. Please listen to the whole scenario as it presents itself at the moment before interrupting."

They nodded. Before he could start the sight of the witch before him lying her hand on the arm of the wizard sitting beside her was distracting him for a moment. It looked so natural, so... innocent in a strange way. As if these two teenagers were meant to be together. Well, not if Lucius Malfoy had any say in the matter!

"It all started around the time of you graduating from Hogwarts. Your father," he looked at Draco, "managed to escape from Azkaban. In his cell a human prison guard took his place. We are not yet sure, how this could have happened. Humans don't normally work in that part of the prison. Only if somebody would have been visiting him, would a person have accompanied the visitor to the cell, wait outside and then take him or her back to the apparition point.

Lucius provided Pansy Parkinson with the potions master and curse creator in order to get his wife cursed and Blaise Zabini poisoned with Amortentia. I know that you, Mr. Malfoy, know about the cursing of your mother. Rita Skeeter has been added to this story as she has been using the same potions master in order to impersonate Ronald Weasley using Polyjuice Potion. Parvati Patil has been used by both women, Parkinson and Skeeter, in order to get information about your whereabouts, Hermione, using the Imperius Curse. Yes, I know, it's rather shocking, but we have made sure the poor girl is safe.

The one thing that had us puzzled for quite a while was the connection between all this events and persons. There had to be some kind of master plan that would connect the dots and give a sensible picture. It was Neville Longbottom that first thought in the right direction and enabled us with the right questions which then led to the answers we were looking for.

Your father, Mr. Malfoy, was common denominator behind all this. His plans and ambitions have shocked even me, I have to admit."

He took a large sip of his water. Offering the same to both of his guests he was busy pouring water for his visitors when Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, "I am not like my father." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "I know. Don't worry, you're stuck with me now. There is no chance that I'll leave you, whatever your father might have done. I love you, Draco." He squeezed her hand and then kissed it just as two glasses of water were placed before them, slightly shaking while being set down.

"As we understand it the situation seems to be as follows," he hesitated, "Lucius Malfoy seemed to have thought his son and heir not fit to take over as head of the family. Therefore he aided Miss Parkinson in her endeavour to win you. If she would have been successful, there would have been another child he could form according to his wishes. The parents would probably have been got rid off as soon as the child was born."

A chill settled in their stomachs having to listen to the evil scheme being unfolded before them.

"Mrs. Malfoy would have been safely out off the way, as everybody with about the IQ of a piece of toast would have realised that she would never wake up again. The relationship between you, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Parkinson would have taken care of that. Should the need arise your mother would have been easily disposed off. There wouldn't have been too many questions asked."

Another sip of water.

"But then everything went off the rails. You two had managed to find each other. The true love required for Narcissa's recovery was growing within you. She became an unexpected threat. Therefore I have her under house arrest with one of the most senior aurors. Before you ask, no, she is not at Malfoy Manor. It wouldn't have been safe for her to return there for the time being. Shortly after her leaving St. Mungo's her husband arrived there. We reckon to finish her off."

Hermione gasped.

"Miss Parkinson tried to lure you, Hermione, away from Draco with the help of Mr. Zabini. Needless to say, that the bond between you was too strong to be broken so easily. There is one more thing."

He stood up and walked over to the window, arms crossed behind his back.

"In order to have a Plan B should everything else fail, which it seems to have done so far, good Mr. Malfoy senior has sired a child. Which will have a claim to part of the Malfoy estate, even if it is born out off wedlock. Its father's blood will provide enough cloud for it."

He returned to his seat. Shell shocked faces were looking at him.

"He has planned the murder of his wife and son in order to get another child to take Draco's place?" Hermione's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I'm afraid so. The death of his wife would probably be necessary as she might bear another man's offspring which could also lay claim to the Malfoy estate even so she is a Malfoy only by marriage."

The extend of his father's evilness had Draco pale faced and shivering. How could somebody like that be his relation, his parent?


	48. Crucio and Petrificus Totalus

**A/N Thanks a lot for the reviews and comments. Appreciated as always.**

**Here now a bit of action...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As head of the Auror Office it was his privilege to shout at his staff. He very seldom ever did. Only in exceptionally cases. Like the one he was dealing with at the moment. The information about the visitor Lucius Malfoy had received should have been back on his desk an hour ago. What he had received instead was an excuse, a rather lame one at that. So he had a good go at the auror that had been in charge of gathering the required intelligence.

After dismissing the young auror Henri Shaw paced his office for several minutes. He wasn't acting as if he was in charge! They were bumbling about, without direction or purpose. It had to stop. Right now!

He stuck his head out off his office and yelled, "Potter!"

After only two minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

It was the young auror whose presence he had been so vociferous been requesting.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. Come in."

Harry wasn't quite sure, if this would be a friendly chat or if there was a punishment with his name on, waiting to be dished out.

"Sit."

He did. His boss looked at him with an expression he had never seen before. What had happened? Had they found out where Malfoy senior was? Even so he had delivered Ginny safely to Hogwarts himself this morning, he was still concerned for her well-being.

"You know where young Malfoy and Miss Granger are?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Is it safe? I mean, do they have put proper protection up around whatever place they are staying in?"

"I would think so. Hermione's no fool and neither is Malfoy."

"Good."

Silence settled like heavy volcanic ash over the two wizards.

"I don't want to beat about the bush, but I don't think that Malfoy senior is in France any longer. He has been seen there and he is not stupid enough to stay around a place he might be found at. He'll have moved and as his plans here have all more or less failed, I'd say he is here. In Britain."

Harry paled. That monster in Britain? What, if he found out where his son and Hermione were hiding? They were both exceptionally in their spell work, but would that be enough to overpower the ex-Death Eater? He wouldn't hesitate to try and kill them. Though he knew, that his best friend might hesitate before ending the life of another human being, how evil and deranged it might be.

"Lucius will be going after his son next. He was too late to finish of his wife, but when the child of Draco is being born his shame will be complete as the pure line of Malfoy will no longer be pure. He'll do his best to prevent that from happening."

He pursed his lips and looked at the wizard sitting before him.

"And if we are correct in our assumptions he will have already taken care of replacing his son..."

"Replacing him?" How was that supposed to be possible? Harry very much doubted that Draco's mother would be willingly bear her husband another child, if he killed that first one. Was she still able to... hopefully not.

The Head Auror was taking a deep breath.

"This doesn't leave this room! Under absolutely NO circumstances, understood?"

Nodding from the other side of the desk.

"Shaklebolt and I think that Lucius Malfoy has somehow managed to get that Skeeter woman pregnant. She is surprisingly enough of sufficiently good breeding stock to be of interest for him. We had that checked. St. Mungo's is taking care of her in the moment. She has no idea how she came to be with child. She also doesn't know that the man we are hunting is the potential father for it. According to her she has led a rather celibate existence during the last ten months. Probably not due to the lack of trying..."

"Sir? Do you think that it will be necessary to take Hermione and Malfoy into protective custody? I mean, what will happen, if _he_ finds them in Scotland?"

"Yes. I had been thinking about sending a couple of aurors to protect them, but in order to do so, I'll need the exact address."

"Sorry. I don't have their address. I only know where her parents are staying."

"Do you know them? The Grangers?"

"Yes, Sir. I've met them a couple of times."

"Good, I want you to go and visit them. Find out where exactly your friend and her... wizard are. Send me an owl and then go there directly. Don't come back, don't go anywhere else first."

"Yes, Sir."

Harry rose from his seat and was about to leave, when he stopped at the door and turned around.

"He really is going to kill them, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so."

* * *

Having been supplied with a portkey Harry found himself later in the back garden of the Grangers' house in Linlithgow ten minutes later. It took him a moment to realise where he had arrived and then squeezed through a hedge into the garden of their neighbour. Trying to look as if he belonged there he walked down the drive towards the street. Rounding a brick pillar he approached the house next door via its own driveway. There was no car in sight, so he could only hope that somebody was at home.

He rung the bell and waited. After a while he used the letterbox to attract attention. This worked. Through the frosted glass he could see somebody descending the stairs to the left of the front door. It turned out to be Mrs. Granger.

"Hallo, I don't know, if you remember me, but I'm a friend of Hermione and I need your help."

A suspicious look was sent his way, but then her face lit up.

"Harry, isn't it?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, that's right, Harry Potter."

"Come in."

He stepped into the narrow hall and was ushered through the door to his right into a living room.

"How can I help you, Harry?"

"Hermione and her...," he hesitated not knowing how much her parents had been told about Malfoy's part in her life.

"Fiancé?" He was prompted. So, they knew.

"Yes, fiancé. They are staying in Edinburgh. I would need the address."

Surprise was displaying on the face of his friend's mother.

"I wouldn't ask, if it wasn't really important, Mrs. Granger."

"Has this something to do with the war that had been going on in your world? With the family of Draco?"

Harry was taken aback. How much had they told her parents? Obviously that there had been a war and that Malfoy's family hadn't necessarily been considered part of the good guys. Fine. That made things a bit easier.

"Yes, something like that. My boss wants to make sure that they are okay."

"Your boss?"

"Oh, yes." How best to explain the Auror Office? "I'm a kind of detective constable with the wizarding version of CID."

"A police man."

"Yea... Yes, a kind of policeman. That is the reason why I was sent "

"Okay. I have the address in the kitchen."

She left through the glass doors and the young wizard was looking around. There were a couch and two armchairs, a low coffee table, a nicely crafted glass fronted cabinet and an open fireplace. That surprised him somewhat. Not many Muggle housed had open fireplaces these days.

Something furry suddenly rubbed against his legs.

"Crookshanks."

Bending down he slowly rubbed the unruly fur between his ears. Purring loudly the cat demanded him to carry on, when he had intended to straighten up again. So he was just picked up.

"You are really a friend of Hermione's."

"You thought, I might not be?"

"They warned us, that somebody pretending to be one of their friends might come and ask questions. Hermione said that her cat would recognise all her true friends."

"That was the right thing to do, Mrs. Granger! I'm glad she thought of it."

She was handed a small piece of paper.

"69 Ulster Crescent." he read. Then he folded the paper and gave it back to the woman next to him.

"Is your fireplace connected to the Floo network?"

It took her a moment to remember what he was talking about and then she nodded.

"Hermione said something about it only allowing people to leave, but not to enter though."

"That is just fine as I'm going to leave."

"Oh."

He stepped into the clean swept opening after taking a bit of Floo power from a box Mrs. Granger was holding out to him.

He threw the power down and called, "69 Ulster Crescent, Edinburgh"

Green flames engulfed him and a moment later he was gone.

* * *

Hermione had taken Draco home. While he had been sitting subdued and lost in his thoughts in the living room she had been making him a strong cup of tea. Turo had been trying to prepare it, but she had insisted on doing it herself.

She was worried about him. Even during his trial, and she had been in court ever day, he had never looked quite as lost. All life seemed to have left him. Kingsley had asked, if he shouldn't go to St. Mungo's, but Hermione had insisted on taking him to their house. She hadn't told the Minister where they were staying, just in case. The fewer people knew where to find them the better.

"What's wrong with Master?" the house elf whispered.

"He had some rather disturbing news. We both had, but it has hit Draco a lot harder because it's about his family."

"Can Turo do anything?"

"Block the access to the Floo network and make sure that nobody enters the house."

"Yes, Mistress."

Draco sat on the couch, his eyes unseeing. Tears were spilling over his cheeks, but he didn't notice. Gentle arms embraced him and then pulled him against a warm body. He didn't resist, his hands clawing into the soft material of a woolly jumper. Burying his face against the form holding him he started sobbing, heart stopping, gut wrenching sobs.

His world had ended. The man he knew to be his father had been his idol. As any boy would he had tried to be like his parent, had copied his behaviour and absorbed ideas and ideals. Until the age of sixteen he had been sure that he could make his father proud, that he might even surpass him. Being given the important task of fixing the Vanishing Cabinet let his pride swell at the beginning. Until he had realised over time what he had got himself into. Being faced with the fact that he was expected to actually kill another human being had been the last straw. Finally it had dawned on him what he was no part of, but by then there had been no way out any longer. He had been trapped with no possibility to escape.

Soothing words were whispered into his hair. The soft voice belonged to the only human being he had ever trusted. His world had been imploding on him, but she was still by his side. Would he ever be able to show her what she meant to him? She was his light in the depth of night that had been his life. Nobody else had ever been so close to his body and soul. He had never been able to allow it. He had not be able, full stop. Now though it was her warm smile that made his day. Her fingers caressing him let him forget where and who he was. He wanted nothing more than to forget. Forget everything. It wasn't only his past that was now tainted by the actions of his father but also his present and future.

How could he hope for a happy future any longer? There would be even more gossip and pointing behind his back. How could he explain to his own son that his name would be forever associated with evil? His children would be as stained as he was, as Hermione would be, if she stayed with him any longer. Renewed sobbing shook his body. Comforting arms wrapped tightly around him as if they could provide the protection the love of his life and their child would need. He should send her away. She should find somebody that was worth her love and attention, even if that meant he would have to see her in the arms of the Weasel again. Anything was better than her wasting her life with him.

Small paws were moving on the small of his back. There was the feeling of tough fur being rubbed against his skin. A tongue as rough as sandpaper was slowly dragged up his spine. Deep growling filled his soul. The lioness and her cubs seemed intend on making their presence known. He shivered. A strange presence seemed to be invading his thoughts.

"She would die without you. They both would." The voice was a mere breeze, but it had the force of an avalanche behind it.

Did Hermione really love him? The mark on his back should have told him she did. It had in the past, but now everything had changed. There was no certainty in the world any longer, only uncertainty and doubt. Her body was still holding and shielding him. She was his shield against reality. He could never go back now. There was nowhere he could go to. Staying here, within her arms, was the only option left.

"Draco?"

He didn't dare look at her. A shy nodding was the only answer. Gentle fingers felt for his chin and raised his gaze to meet hers. Her eyes were swimming with tears. The pain he felt was swirling within their deep brown all too visible. He tried to avert his face, but found her denying him to do so.

"I love you." Her lips whispered. "I'm not going to allow him to hurt you ever again."

He couldn't breath, his heart must have stopped. She, his witch, the girl more precious to him then life itself, was vowing to take on the evil bastard that had sired him! There was no room for doubt. She would kill his father, if she had to. He couldn't allow that to happen. It was his job to protect her, her and their unborn child. He wouldn't let her put herself in danger to save his worthless existence. It was her that needed to live, only her.

His hands cupped her face, his forehead leaning against hers.

"Listen to me, Lea. I have sworn to protect you and will honour this vow, even if it should cost me my own life. You are more than precious to me. You are my light in the darkest night. Your love is the fire that warms me in the deepest winter. Please! If anything should ever happen to you, how could I not follow you?"

His lips brushed over hers tenderly. A single tear was running over her cheek.

"What a disgusting display for a Malfoy! You are forgetting yourself, Draco."

Their heads shot up. There in the door frame leading to the hall stood no other than Lucius Malfoy.

"I didn't really want to believe the Weasley girl when she told me about my only son and heir having got himself involved with a Mudblood, but seemingly she was right."

He made a step into the room. Hermione stared at him out of cold eyes. She didn't feel any fear. There wouldn't even be a moment's hesitation should she be required to use the killing curse on him.

"I had intended to let you live, son, but now... I can't have the name of my family being soiled in this way. You are an utter disgrace." He took another step into the room and towards the couch Hermione and Draco were sitting on."You are weak, just like your mother. She was always trying to protect you, when no real Malfoy needs protecting. Nothing can harm a real Malfoy."

There was a sneer appearing on his face now. The blood in his son's veins ran cold. Slowly, as not to arouse suspicion, he tried to pull his witch behind his body.

"I had to slightly alter my plans as I hadn't thought that you would be so strongly resisting Pansy's advances. I should have arranged a marriage for the two of you for the day you turned seventeen. Then all_ this_ would not be necessary. Then there would have been a true heir, a pure blooded heir. So I had to take certain measures and things into my own hands."

He slowly drew a wand from his sleeve. The couple before him froze. Neither of them had their own wand within reach. They were helpless against the maniac that had somehow managed to invade their home.

"I think, I'll take the pleasure to kill the Mudblood first. That way you have the chance to get your senses back. Once she's dead any spell she has put on you will no longer be effective. Maybe I'll still have a son...?"

Hermione noticed her fiancé shift slightly, just in that moment Lucius Malfoy raised his wand. A jet of green shot towards them. They tried to dodge it. The heat of the spell was scorching Draco's hair as it just missed him. He felt the witch behind him fall backwards.

Anger of a never known magnitude was coursing through him. That monster before him had stopped to be his father right in this moment in time. He had killed the only person that ever truly loved him. Gathering all the magic within him the heir to the Malfoy name didn't bother with the fact that he didn't have a wand. He didn't need one any longer. He would let this monster suffer. He would let him suffer until he would beg for mercy!

"CRUCIO!"

The word echoed through the room with such force that the windows and glass panes in the French doors were rattling. Raw magic extended from the outstretched fingers of the young wizard, engulfing the older one only six feet away in an aura of translucent power. Extreme pain was spreading through the body that was slowly crumpling to the floor. His face no longer sneering but showing sheer terror.

"CRUCIO!"

Draco advanced onto the man writhing on the carpet. His face was devoid of all emotions. His life had ended. This henchman of all that was evil had ended it. Now he would end his life. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on the spell he was using and the one he was going to cast in a moment. The quick end brought by the Killing Curse was probably too fast. Death should be felt as the last and ultimate mercy, but he wasn't in a merciful mood. He wanted to kill.

Before he could mutter the words, he heard "Petrificus Totalus" being yelled and a jet of magic shot past him. His victim lay motionless. Turning slowly he saw a wizard standing still halfway in the fireplace. Black hair and green eyes were the last things Draco saw before his world turned black and he crumpled onto the floor, unconsciousness having claimed him.


	49. Closing his eyes he embraced the darknes

**A/N 412 reviews! WOW, you guys really rock! Keep them coming.**

* * *

Darkness. Warm, comforting darkness. He groaned,.remembering the last time he had found himself surrounded by this darkness. Nico's voice would intrude into this thoughts any moment now. The man he _did_ hear had an unfamiliar timbre. It radiated strength and control. Definitely not Nico then.

"I want an Auror in here 24/7. No exception! If a healer wants to examine either of them he or she is under no circumstances left alone. I don't care about their ethics. I'm not going to risk their lives because of some stupid healer thinks it's inappropriate."

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence, then the man spoke again in a softer tone. "How is she, James?"

"Not good. The news of Lucius being on the loose has rattled her more than she would like me to know and seeing her son and daughter-in-law like that was a bit much, but she is tough."

"Make sure, she's okay. The last thing that lad needs is that something happens to his mother."

"I know and his fiancé being..."

"Yes, well, nothing we can do about that right now."

A door being opened could be heard. Draco was wondering, if he should bother waking up all the way. It seemed that this time he was here for the right reason. His life really had ended this time. Hermione was dead. Killed by that murderous bastard that was his father.

He embraced the darkness that became thicker somehow and lured him into its deep, endless folds. Draco gave only too willingly in to the feeling of being drawn into the depth of non-existence.

* * *

"Harry! Are you okay?"

Ron's voice woke him out off a rather pleasant dream. He had been debating with Hermione about him or Blaise Zabini being best man at her wedding. A silly argument really, but she had at least been...

"Harry?"

The couch he was lying on wasn't the most comfortable, but it had been just fine when he had collapsed onto it. When had that been again? Yesterday? Today? He opened his eyes and there was the soft light of several glowing orbs floating under the ceiling. It had to be late then. He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you really capture Malfoy's father?"

Nodding. Lucius Malfoy had been on the verge of being killed by his own son. Not surprising really after what that man did and had planned to do in the near future. It would have been all too easy to allow Draco to use the Killing Curse. It would have solved one problem permanently, but he couldn't let that happen. Hermione deserved him to be with her and not spending time in Azkaban. It would probably not have been a life sentence, but still. Any day they were apart from each other would have been a day too many.

"Yea, I did. He's back in Azkaban, clapped in irons this time. No visitors and no human contact. The Wizengamut has now just to set the date for the Kiss to be performed."

Ron shuddered.

"How did he manage to find them?"

Harry shrugged. "I have no idea, how he did it, but he must have interrupted the house elf with his arrival as it was about to seal the fireplaces in the house. Just as well," he sighed, "otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get in either..."

* * *

He was still engulfed by the comforting darkness, but their were voices yet again intruding.

"Jay, will he be okay?"

"Of course, Cissy. He is going to be just fine. It's just exhaustion."

"How could he have wanted to kill... his own son? I knew he was heartless, but this?"

"Don't worry. He is no longer able to cause any more harm."

There was a long pause, but the soft rustling of clothing could be heard."

"Jay..."

That sounded as if the Jay person had just been getting really close to... To whom? He knew that it was his mother that was in his room, but the sounds or better the absence of the same made him wonder, what was happening.

"Cissy, when he is gone..."

"Shh."

"No, please, I have been waiting all these years to finally be able to tell you what I was never allowed to tell you at school. Just because that bastard might find out."

"You don't have to..."

"Yes I do! Cissy, you have been my best friend since the day we first met. I had a crush on your from that very day onwards. Only it didn't stay a crush. I fell in love with you."

Stunned silence. Well, Draco was stunned that there was somebody out there that had honestly loved his mother since school. Why had he never known... Of course, his father. If he would have known about this man he wouldn't be sitting in this room right now. He had known that the marriage of his parents had been arranged, but that his mother had been secretly having... What? A lover? An affair? Not very likely, his father would have never stood for it. His parents had got married shortly after leaving school. Though it had taken nearly seven years before he had been born. Strange.

"... me?"

Had he just missed something important? Going by the silence that was filling the room right now he would say that he had.

"Jay, I don't know, if I could..."

"Just think about it. I don't expect an answer straight away."

The door was opened and people were standing up.

"Dawlish."

"Mulligan, Mrs. Malfoy. Shaw says, that I should take the next shift. Wilson is outside in the corridor."

"Okay, thanks. Come on, lets go home. They'll tell you as soon as he wakes up."

Wakes up? Not bloody likely, not if he could help it! There was no reason to wake up. Might as well just drift back... His mind was gone again before he could even finish his thought.

* * *

"George?"

It was Alicia's soft voice that interrupted the remaining Weasley twin in his thoughts. He had just heard from his brother that Malfoy had nearly killed his father. He would have done the same thing, if anybody had threatened Alicia like Lucius Malfoy had done with Hermione. He must really love her, if he is willing to use an Unforgivable Curse.

"In here." He called.

The door was opened and his eyes met the soft gaze of the woman he was going to marry. They hadn't told anybody about it yet. The worry the family had been facing because of what might have been done to Ginny had let them decide to wait.

"Hi there."

She came over to him and sat on his lap. His arms wrapped themselves around her.

"What happened?"

She knew him too well as that she didn't pick up on his brooding mood. It didn't happen very often nowadays, but sometimes his mind was still lingering in the past, when Fred was still alive.

"Lucius Malfoy has tried to kill Hermione and Draco. He found them in the house they were hiding in."

Alicia gasped.

"Are they...?"

"No." George shook his head. "Draco got in first. Would have killed the bastard, if Harry hadn't stopped him. He's in St. Mungo's, alive."

"And Hermione?"

"Well..."

They looked at each other and she didn't ask any further questions.

* * *

"Kingsley."

"Henri. Have a seat."

A glass of Firewhiskey was poured for both wizards. Large sips were taken before they started their conversation.

"So, we have Lucius back in Azkaban then."

"Yes, but the price was a bit high."

"Young Malfoy is alive, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is alive. It might take some time until his magic has re-established itself. He has been using the Cruciatus Curse wandless and with such force that it has left his body drained and close to breaking point. Harry said, he just collapsed as he stopped concentrating on the spell."

"We all knew that young Malfoy was a powerful wizard."

"He most certainly is."

More Firewhiskey was poured.

"I have Mulligan, Wilson, Dawlish, Anderson, McNeill and Watt on duty at St. Mungo's. Nobody is allowed in their room without an auror present."

"I heard. The head of St. Mungo's had a rather colourful choice of words in the letter he owled me about it."

"You know, I can't take any risks. "

"I told him that I had ordered you to demand these security measures..."

"Thanks, Kingsley."

"Have they decided when the Dementors will perform the Kiss?"

"The day after tomorrow. There are some legal technicalities that need to be address beforehand it seems. The lawyer I send to look into the family affairs nearly had a heart attack when he saw some of the contracts and legal papers. I wouldn't be surprised, if there are some rather nasty surprises lurking in there somewhere."

"The last thing I need now is a big legal row over the Malfoy estate."

The two men were quiet for a while.

"What about Hermione?"

"What can I say?" The otherwise hard face of the Head Auror become soft. It had pained him to see what had happened to her when he reached Edinburgh to collect Malfoy senior. James Mulligan had already taken Malfoy junior to the hospital and Harry had only waited for his boss before taken care of his best friend. He didn't want to have to see something like this ever again!

"Will the lad be able to cope, Henri?"

"I don't know, but I've told Mulligan to keep an eye on him."

"Are the rumours true?"

"Hm. What do you expect me to say? It's none of my business, is it?"

They looked at each other.

"We both know that you two have been like brothers for longer than I can even remember."

"Which means I can't possibly speculate about the private life of my brother..."

* * *

Mr. Weasley was sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow with Mrs. Weasley. They had taken seats opposite each other at the long table.

"How can anybody be so evil Arthur? Trying to kill his own son."

She couldn't imagine ever being able to even contemplate doing something like this to her own children. Percy had been simply blinded by the power and possibilities when he was working for the Minister. He hadn't been a bad person as such. It had pained her to have lost him, but her grieve would have never allowed her to... She sighed.

"He is truly evil, Molly, we have always known that. Lucius has lost his grip on reality. If it wasn't so tragic, it would be just sad.," he gently rubbed his thumbs over her hands, "don't worry. Everything will be okay."

"How can it be okay, Arthur? That poor boy is in hospital and might never wake up again and Hermione..." Her voice faltered. She started sobbing.

Her husband came round the table and pulled her into his arms.

"I know she is like a second daughter to you, but you can't give up. Not now."

There were only tears and sobs, but no answer.

* * *

Still darkness. Oh, well, could be worse, could be reality trying to get him back. Though there was something niggling at him. Something deep within him was telling him that there was something he needed to do. Something he needed to check. Now.

He opened his eyes. It was still pretty dark, but there was a man sitting in the corner with a copy of _Which Broomstick_. A small glowing orb was hoovering above him, illuminating the pages. Next to him a table was visible. There were flowers, cards and sweets piled on top. Perplexed he blinked. He would have never thought that he knew enough people that cared about him in order to fill that table with what it was filled with. Strange. To his right was a door and then right next to his bed was another one. There was somebody lying in that bed. He propped himself onto his elbows and tried to see who it was. He gasped. Hermione.

Without hesitation he sat up and was about to swing his legs over the edge of the bed when everything started to spin. Strong arms were gripping him, making sure he didn't fell.

"Hermione!" His voice sounded hoarse

"Yes, lad, yes. I know. Just let me help."

Draco was too weak as that he could be bothered to try and argue. Leaning back into his pillows he watched as the stranger walked over to the bed of his beloved witch. This had to be the replacement for that Mulligan guy. That one that loved his mother. His head started spinning again.

His mother had somebody waiting for her all these years? And his father never found about it? She must have been even stronger and more determined than he had thought until now. He knew about the Unbreakable Vow she managed to persuade Snape to take. So it was anybodie's guess what else she had been capable of.

Concentrating on the other wizard carefully moving Hermione a bit Draco tried not to think about what had happened in their house. It was supposed to be _their_ house, the place where they could be happy together without having to confront their fears and memories. He sigh.

"So, lad, slowly."

Warm and strong hands were helping him out off bed. The few footsteps took a lot longer than he had been anticipating, He felt weak by the time they reached Hermione's bed. Being helped under the covers was humiliating, but he was past caring really. As long as he could lie here with her and never wake up from his next spell within the darkness, he was gladly accepting all the help he needed to achieve it.

Their bodies weren't touching. He was afraid of the cold hers would be bringing to his soul. Every time he had been lying next to her it had been wonderful. Her body heat had radiated out from her. There was nothing there now. He didn't sigh, he couldn't any longer.

The slightest of movements on his lower back got his attention. Scratchy fur and small paws. He would have thought the mark not to be there any longer as she was... not there any longer. He needed to know for sure.

He tried to sit up again. It was a struggle. Then the auror was back at his side.

"Lad?"

"I want to sit up."

He was slowly pulled into a sitting position.

"I need you to do something."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I want you to check something, but you have to swear to never let anybody know about this. Ever."

Dawlish was a bit taken aback. What could this boy possibly want him to do that nobody should know about? A nasty suspicious was rising in his mind, but he didn't voice it. He wanted to find out first, if he was right before he acted. So he promised not to mention it.

"I want you to look at my back, my lower back."

Looking at his lower back... That was not what had been expected, but at least that was something he could do.

Draco slowly leant forward, supporting himself on his elbows. He felt his payama top being pulled up, then just silence.

"Is it still there?" he whispered.

"The tattoo of the lioness and three cubs? Yes, it is still there. Though I'm not sure why anybody would choose a rather sick looking, sleeping lion."

He didn't tell the auror why he had chosen it or why it was there in the first place, but if the connection between him and Hermione was still there... He didn't think, he could bring her back from the dead, but maybe it would make things easier for him to join her?

As he was slowly leaning back into the pillows he saw a rather thoughtful expression on his bodyguard's face.

"Has Hermione the same tattoo?"

He was pretty fast on the uptake.

"No," and after a moments hesitation, "hers is a dragon."

Silence was what followed.

"I need another favour."

"What do you need?"

"Could you turn her onto her side so that she is facing me?"

Suspicion was displaying on thoughtful features.

"As long as you are not going to try anything stupid. And I mean, seriously stupid."

"I won't. I just want to see her face."

"Okay."

Dawlish was starting to wonder what he was doing here. The girl would probably having a fit once she found out _he _had been moving her instead of calling for a nurse, but the less people knew what was going on here the better.

He watched as the young wizard was shuffling as close to her as he dared, without actually touching her. Then he was draping her limp arm over his hip. Her hand would now be resting on the lion tattoo. Draco's hand found its way to her back and underneath her payama top. He shuddered. Her skin was so cool. His fingertips started to caress the skin that should be showing the dragon. He could feel the scales and folded wings.

He closed his eyes and embraced the darkness that was claiming him again.


	50. Merlin! I'm sorry!

**A/N**

**A bit of happiness in this chapter - I think after the last two rather dark ones it's time for a lighter note again... **

**Paris - no, I hadn't thought about that one, but that idea of yours might come in handy for something I had planned for later... **

**Thanks for all reviews, comments, corrections... keep them coming!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been two weeks now that Lucius Malfoy had been apprehended. He was still in Azkaban and still very much himself as the lawyer checking the Malfoy affairs had found a mayor stumbling block for performing the Kiss straight away as had been planned. Draco was only going to inherit the estate in the case that he could proof to be father to a legitimate child of his own on the day he was proclaimed the official successor. It would not be possible to make this proclamation before March next year. It was only mid November right now. There was also the issue of his child having to be born within wedlock, which at the moment was highly unlikely as Hermione was still unconscious and the chance of her ever waking up again was regarded as slim.

Harry, Ron and Neville were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron for a butterbeer or two. The mood was subdued as the reason for this meeting wasn't just to relax with your mates but also to hear the latest about their friend from Harry, who had been at St. Mungo's earlier that day. It was Neville that finally broke the silence and tackled the subject the all tried to avoid and needed to talk about at the same time.

"How was she?"

There was a long pause. Then a clearing of throat was heard and then a rather hoarse sounding Harry said, "There was no change. She is still out cold."

He had been allowed to see her from the start, being one of the few people with this privilege. Ron was only ever told about her condition and so far his boss had point blank refused to let him see her. The Weasley boy had been furious at the beginning, but had been unable to sway his superior to change his mind.

"Have you asked Shaw to let me see her together with you, Harry?"

"Yeah," a pause followed, "he still doesn't want you in there. He wouldn't say why either. Sorry, mate."

"I really don't get it! Why are you allowed to see her and I'm not? She is as much my friend as yours."

"I can't see her either." Neville interjected.

His friends both looked at him.

"Have you tried?"

"Yes, the other day when I was visiting my parents..."

That would have been a cheerful occasion, Ron thought. He remembered having met the Longbottoms in the ward for the incurable cases together with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Who is allowed to see her in any case?" he asked.

"Not sure. Malfoy's mother of course as he is the same room as Hermione. Then there are her parents, Shaklebolt and the aurors on duty, but nobody else as far as I know."

"And you."

"And me, yeah. Though not even all healers are permitted in. Shaw has a very tight grip on them as well."

They drank their butterbeers and indulged in their own thoughts for quite a while.

"What has actually happened, Harry?" Neville asked in a hushed tone. "I mean, when you were in..."

Taking a deep breath his friend rubbed his eyes before answering.

"Draco was about to kill his father. Hermione was already out. She could have been dead for all we both knew. I presume that he thought she actually was dead, killed by his..."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes, Neville, it is. Shaw reckons she must have tried to cast a shield charm, but it did have time to form properly, that's why she is still alive, but..."

"Not really." Ron finished the sentence.

* * *

"Jay, I don't know, if I can do this any longer."

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on the couch in James Mulligan's flat. She had remained with him even after her husband had been apprehended.

"Don't worry, Cissy, everything is going to be just fine."

Her face told him that she wanted to belief that, but had a really hard time to actually do it. He stood behind her and slowly wrapped her arms around her. Something he had wanting to do for years now.

"Jay..."

She felt herself shudder at his caring touch. She hadn't been touched like this in the past twenty years. Trying to keep her composure she felt him lean his cheek against hers. It was such an alien situation! Lucius had never displayed any kind of affection for her, not in this way in any case. He had been denied _his rights_ in their marriage for several years before he had decided enough was enough, that time demanded an heir. He had been neither very considerate nor very gently, just very efficient And he got his heir...

Being pulled to her feet she realised that she hadn't noticed that James had rounded the couch and was now wanting to hold her in his arms. Could he see what she had been thinking about? His features were soft, but she knew him well enough so that the determination underneath didn't stay hidden from her.

"Cissy, he is not going to come back."

Something else she tried to belief and found difficult to do. The man that was still her legal husband and would remain so until the Kiss was actually performed had managed to get out off Azkaban once. Who could say with absolute certainty that he wouldn't manage it again?

* * *

The darkness was still there and he had been wondering, if he should try to wake up or let go of the fragile hold he still had on the world that had taken the one he loved from him in this most cruel manner.

Was there still hope for them? Had there ever been any hope? She hadn't laughed at him when he had found her in the deserted courtyard and neither had she tried to leave when he had kissed her. She had been facing up to her fears before she had been willing to come to him with the news of them going to have a child together and the courage to stay with him.

Hermione was his light and hope. If there was a chance for her to ever be with him again he would better make sure he was there for her when that happened. He just loved her too much as that he was willing to let her go.

The skin he could feel with his outstretched fingers was no longer as cold as it had been. The dragon was slowly moving as he stroked the wings folded on its back. No, he wouldn't let go just yet. As long as the cubs were still tapping their tiny paws on his back and he could feel her dragon move there was hope.

* * *

It was nearing the end of November. Hermione and Draco had by now been spending close to a month in a state of absolute unresponsiveness. Neither of them answered to the attempts to attract them back into reality of Healers and visitors alike. Harry had been sitting beside her bed every morning before going to work for the past fortnight. It had been strange and awkward to see her in such close proximity to their childhood enemy.

Childhood... That seemed decades ago. Five months ago they had left school. Five months ago his best friend had spend a night with... him. Resulting in her finding out that she was pregnant and the father to her child wanting to seriously spend the rest of his life with her. They had to grow up way too fast due to having to fight Voldemort. Or trying to stay alive despite the Dark Lord taking over his life in Draco's case.

Harry took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Something he had never really done in the past, but since he came here every morning it had become a kind of strange habit. He only ever did it while sitting next to bed that was occupied by his best friend, and her boyfriend. It felt so weird to see them snuggled close to each other, both not aware of the other. Or maybe they were and it was just that the outside world couldn't intrude the world they had withdrawn to.

There had been occasions when he had met Mrs. Malfoy here. She seemed to spend the night in this chair when ever James Mulligan was the auror on duty. There had been moments when he had been seriously wondering, if there was anything going on between his older colleague and the always regal looking woman. Though, there had been the occasional glance between the two that fueled this notion. It wasn't really any of his business, but his curiosity had been roused by it.

Hermione's face looked peaceful. It had lost the ghostlike greyness and if he hadn't known any better, he would have said that she was just sleeping. It was a deathlike sleep though. One out off which she might never wake up again.

He shook his head. He shouldn't entertain thoughts like this. She was going to wake up again, any day now. He hoped...

His thoughts were wondering to his own fiancé, Ginny. She had pretended to be fine when ever he had send her an owl or met her in Hogsmead. He knew better.

The short time he had believed himself in the same boat as Malfoy had been rather strange, but very illuminating nevertheless. It had been a wonderful feeling that came with the knowledge that a new life would be coming into this world and that it would be forever connected with him. Imagining their offspring to have Ginny's eyes and his hair had made him smile. Maybe Ginny's hair and his eyes would have been just as cute. There had been the moment when he had been wondering, if Malfoy would let him read the first part of that book Hermione had got for him. The one for the modern wizard.

The door opened and Wilson entered. He nodded towards Harry and then went over to speak with Dawlish in hushed tones. This was his cue to leave and go to work. With one last glance at the seemingly sleeping form of his friend he left the room together with his colleague in order to floo to the Ministry

* * *

It was the last weekend in November and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had decided to visit Ginny. They had never visited any of their children while they were at school before, but Harry had let slip that she was still rather down about the whole being cursed into thinking she was pregnant affair and would need some encouragement. The latest Defence against the Dark Arts teacher had also for some strange reason taken to deduct points form her and giving her detention for the most ridiculous things lately so that she had been close to quitting school altogether.

Mrs. Weasley had be intend on giving that teacher a piece of her mind, but Mr. Weasley suggested a family diner in The Three Broomsticks instead. As a kind of morale boost for their daughter. He had made sure, that Ron, Harry, George, Alicia, Fleur, Bill and Percy would all be there as well. Teddy Lupin was staying with Bill and Fleur at the moment, so Ginny could distract herself with the little fellow and maybe get over the loss of her own child that never existed.

Harry had been wondering, if he should just forget about being careful and... He had dismissed the thought moments later. She wasn't really in the right frame of mind right now. She had exams to prepare for and her place with the Harpies was something she didn't want to loose.

Arthur Weasley had organised a separate room form them to enjoy their meal in. Arriving one by one the séparée had filled with talk and soft laughter. Teddy had demanded to be held by every female present before he was content to just sit on Ginny's lap, playing with a strand of her hair. Longing eyes had been lingering on her, but the young man watching her knew he had to be patient. Their time would come.

Halfway through the meal George suddenly stood up. Alicia trying her best to pull him back down on his seat. He clunked his knife against his glass and waited until the conversation had ebbed away.

"Dearest family. Today is the day that I asked Alicia to go to the Yule Ball with me all those years ago. She said yes then and when she proposed something very serious," he waggled his eyebrows in a conspiratorial manner, "a while back it was me agreeing to it."

The girl by his side blushed. Not that is was really visible, but her expression made more than up for it.

"We have been wondering, how long to wait for you all to learn about our... arrangement and have decided that under the current circumstance today is as good as any day."

He took Alicia's hand and bent down to kiss the back of it.

"Dear family and friend, present and absent, I'm herewith announcing my engagement to Alicia. We have decided to get married."

Stunned silence was engulfing everything , but only for a moment. Then everybody was congratulating them. Hands were shaken, backs clapped and Mrs. Weasley managed to hug her future daughter-in-law without soaking her delicate dress with her tears of joy.

After everybody had settled down again they had finished their meal with lots of laughter.

It was quite some time later that George had pulled Harry into a secluded corner of the room and looked at him for an unsettling long time without actually saying anything. When he spoke his voice was low and hushed.

"How are you holding up, Harry?" Concern lay behind every word.

"I'm okay." He hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

"I know that you have been to see Hermione every morning in hospital."

"Oh."

"How is _she _doing?"

"Well... She's not awake."

"And Malfoy? He was supposed to be okay, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't woken up since that first time when he wanted to..." He broke off. He wasn't sure, if his friend would appreciate him telling folk about Malfoy sharing her bed.

"He wanted what?" George raised an eyebrow.

"You must swear not to tell anybody. Especially not Ron!"

"Okay..." The W_hy?_ was clearly displaying on the Weasley's face.

"Hermione and Malfoy are in close proximity."

"What?" A frown was now directed at the younger wizard. "What are you talking about? Like their beds being close to each other?"

Harry shook his head. It took a while and then the next question was a mere whisper, "They are in _one_ bed? Together?"

A short nod was the only answer.

"And the healers actually allow that?"

"They are thinking that it is the only reason why she is still alive. Why they are both still alive. Something about feeling the other making them wanting to return from the Shadow Worlds or something like that."

A low whistling was the answer to this.

"No wonder, nobody is allowed to visit. Dad has tried even to talk to Shaklebolt in order for Ron to be able to see her. He was just told that your boss was point blank refusing any one more _spectators _as he put it." He looked straight at Harry. "And in Ron's case that would probably be the case..."

* * *

There was still the all encasing darkness, but now there was also something warm. It took a moment before he realised that it were warm and gentle fingertips. They were brushing over his cheek. He sighed. Where ever he was right now, he would make sure that he stayed here. Feeling her warmth infusing his soul with light and love again was just too wonderful, especially after having thought it impossible that he would ever feel anything like this ever again.

Her body had been so cold when he had first touched it, but now it was full of life again. She was alive again. He kissed the pads of the fingers lingering on his lips. A deep growl was resonating through his mind. It was the lioness, she wasn't sleeping any longer. Small paws were yet again scurrying over his skin. A contended sigh escaped him.

"Draco?" He smiled. Opening his eyes his gaze was captured by the deep brown that was shinning right before him.

"Lea." She smiled. Oh, how much had he been longing to see this smile again, to feel the fire it ignited within him. He let out a heavy sigh.

"I love you, my dragon."

He grinned and bridged the distance between their faces. Finding her soft mouth his eyes flattered shut and he just felt himself getting lost in the sweetness of the kiss.

"Merlin! I'm sorry!"

Where did that voice come from all of a sudden? He opened his eyes and could see that Hermione was thinking something down the same lines. He sighed. She smiled. Then it was her turn to re-attach her lips to his and make him forget about that intruding voice. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear a door closing.


	51. It's save to look now, Potter

**A/N**

**Marian - good luck with your novel!**

**Nearly 450 reviews... you guys really rock! I'm so looking forward to reaching 500...**

**Enjoy the latest installment and please... REVIEW!**

* * *

Kingsley Shaklebolt was sitting in his office starting to wonder, if he should get a bed put in as he had been spending so many very late nights here recently. He rubbed his face trying to dispel the tiredness he was feeling. It wasn't really working. Maybe he should just go home and get as much sleep as he could. There was the nagging feeling in the back of his head that the morning would bring more work and probably more bad news.

When he was about to close the door a memo in form of a paper plane was zooming towards him. He caught it, looked at the sender and groaned. What did the head of St. Mungo's want now? At this time of night? The parchment unfolded itself and while reading the slightly sprawling text the Minister's brows furrowed. He had been right, more bad news and without the benefit have him having had a good night's sleep.

He sighed, wished to be able to just ignore the information he had just received and go home. He would be leaving the Ministry, but alas not to enjoy the comfort and piece of his own place.

* * *

Draco sighed in happy contentment. There was nowhere he wanted to be right now except for this hospital bed. His witch was here and she was awake So was he, come to think of it. Warm brown eyes were smiling at him, inviting him to drown in them. He would've liked nothing better than to do just that. There was the promise of more in her gaze, of so much more.

"Draco, have you been in my bed the whole night?"

He felt himself blush.

"Yea."

"You seem to have developed this habit of wanting to share my bed..." she said with a joking tone of voice.

He grinned. "Can you blame me for wanting to be close to the girl that is the most important person in my life?"

She smiled broadly at him, there was a hint of mischievousness in it. "Well, what if somebody comes in? Somebody might already have. I heard a voice."

"Yeah, so did I, but I thought I had just dreamt it."

"No. It think there was really somebody in here."

"That's just tough. Who ever that was will have to deal with the fact that you belong to me now. There is no space for other guys."

She grinned and kissed him.

"What about my friends? I want them in my life."

"Your life. Not your bed."

Hermione laughed. She felt refreshed, ready to face another day, another adventure. Slowly the memory of the previous day came flooding back. She was in their house in Edinburgh with Draco. They had been told that his father had escaped from Azkaban and that he was intend on killing the man she loved. It had been hard for him to take. She had felt the pain he had been eating his soul. Vowing to protect her with his life as his existence would not be worth pursuing any longer he had made her realise how serious he was about her, as if she had needed to be reminded. And then Lucius Malfoy had suddenly appeared out off nowhere. He had used the Killing...

She looked at Draco. "He's tried to kill us." she whispered. He nodded.

Somebody was clearing his throat at the foot of the bed. They both raised their heads and saw a man in ordinary robes and with an astounded expression on his face. Neither of them knew him.

"Who are you?" Hermione finally asked.

"I'm Auror Wilson. I'm here for your protection."

"Our protection? Oh, right, my father is still roaming the streets."

"He isn't. In the moment he is spending his time in the section of Azkaban that is hardly ever been visited by human staff."

The implications were clear, only Dementors would be guarding the prisoners and he was still alive. Had the Kiss been performed? Neither of them wanted to actually ask that question. The thought of it happening was terrifying enough.

"I am glad that you both have finally woken up. The healers hadn't been very optimistic. I suspect that you will need to remain here for a couple more days, but after the length of time you have already spend here..."

Draco looked at Hermione. She was thinking the same as he did that much was obvious. They had spend one night, _one night,_ here and he made it sound as if it had been days.

"I'm sure that somebody should have made you aware of the fact that we only arrived last night. Your colleagues seem to have forgotten to inform you." the witch corrected him.

There was a rather peculiar smile playing around the aurors lips now. For some strange reason he seemed to think her words humorous. The young couple exchanged glances.

"It will suffice for the moment that you are awake and know of the protection that has been provided for you. I suspect, my boss will be coming later in order to explain the situation."

He vanished from their view and they heard the door close a moment later.

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea."

Draco let his fingers run slowly over her back, sighing happily as he felt the dragon prod his hand with its snout.

"I thought I lost you, you know."

She kissed his cheek.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily."

There was silence enveloping them for a moment.

"My father has tried to kill us."

Hermione nodded.

"He cast the Killing Curse and when it singed my hair and I felt you fall backwards...," his eyes were searching hers, "I thought he had managed to kill you."

Warm lips caressed his fingers.

"I have used the Cruciatus Curse on him. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt. I would have killed him, if Potter hadn't shown up suddenly."

"Harry? He was there?"

"Yeah. Though I have no idea why or how or what he did. I think he stunned my father and I blacked out a moment later."

Wandering fingers found their way to her tummy, lingered and then his face showed a surprised frown.

"What?" she enquired, but he didn't answer. "What is it?"

"When I last saw you... improperly dressed, there was just a small bump, hardly visible." He got hold of her hand and then lay it on her stomach. "Feel that? How can that have happened literally overnight?"

He was right. She felt the extension in space their child needed all too clearly. Without thinking she pulled the covers down and her pajama top up. They both gasped. There was no denying it. She was pregnant and it was visible.

She looked at him with panic in her eyes. What had happened to her? Had his father managed to curse her after all?

"Merlin! You two are unbelievable."

It was Harry's voice that suddenly intruded their privacy. Hermione covered herself and Draco pulled the cover back up. Raising his head he could see that the other wizard had his hand before his eyes.

"It's safe to look now, Potter." he drooled.

The hand was lowered and a blushed face appeared.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

He came closer and sat next to the bed. On her side as Draco noticed.

"I've come here every morning before work for the past fortnight."

"Yeah, right, Potter. We have spend the night here that's all, so what are you on about?"

Disbelieve was the only emotion on Harry's face.

"Has Wilson not told you...," he stopped, "obviously not."

"What, Harry, what hasn't he told us?"

"What day do you think it is?"

What kind of silly question was that? Before either of them could answer they were told.

"Today is the 29th of November."

Shocked silence. The end of November? How could that be? Yesterday it had been... the end of October?

"You two haven't just spend one night together in this bed but more or less a whole month."

Dropped jaws were the only answer to this announcement.

"You are joking!" Draco's voice was conveying the start of panic he was beginning to feel.

"I wish, I was, but as you two have just discovered for yourself Hermione is not just about starting to show any longer." he gazed at his friend with an expression that was a mixture of concern and something resembling pride. "You are at the beginning of the 23rd week."

"I can't... it can't..." she stuttered.

"Believe me, I would give a lot, if the last month hadn't happened, but alas it has. There have been aurors here 24/7. One sitting over there," he pointed to the now empty chair in the corner, "and one outside, in front of your door."

He took Hermione's hand and run his fingers over it.

"A lot has happened during the time you two were... sleeping."

Was that embarrassment tinting his face?

"What exactly has happened, Potter?"

"For one, Ginny is back at Hogwarts even so she wouldn't need to."

Hermione's eyebrows rose.

"George and Alicia got engaged last weekend."

"Who?" Draco interrupted.

"The remaining Weasley twin, George."

"Oh."

"And of course there is the... goings-on with your mother, Malfoy."

Harry found himself glared at. He sighed.

"Do you know a guy called James Mulligan?"

"Who is that supposed to be?" There was curiosity in his voice, but also something else. It wasn't quite threatening, but not far off.

"That is the auror who has been appointed personal bodyguard to your mother. I might be a guy, as Ginny often enough reminds me, but I'm not blind. You must at least know _of_ him. I reckon they have been friends in the past at some point as they behave like Hermione and I would."

He let that sink in first, before trying to say or explain anything else.

Leaning back into the pillow Draco was wondering, if that name had ever come up in the past. He wasn't sure. It hadn't been in the past fifteen or so years in any case. His eyes were roaming the face of the girl next to him. Her hand lay on his hip, he was glad it was under the covers though, for some reason he was suddenly craving privacy. He wanted to be alone with Hermione, wanted to hold her close, feel her body tightly pressed against his own.

Harry sensed the tension radiating off the other wizard and decided to leave. They had enough to think about and come to terms with. Without a further word he stood up, smiled at his friend, nodded to her fiancé and then left the room.

* * *

Outside in the corridor Wilson was just talking to Dawlish about the unexpected awakening.

"Hi, Harry," there was an expecting look on Wilson's face, "any news as to why they have suddenly woken up?"

Harry shook his head. "I have no idea what has happened and I somehow doubt that they do as well. They think they have been here just for the night. For them it's still the end of October."

Stunned silence.

"You're kidding?"

"No. They really thought it was yesterday that they were tackling Malfoy's father."

"Merlin's beard!"

There was a slight hesitation before he asked the next question. "Where is Mulligan? I think I should warn him and Mrs. Malfoy of them being awake..."

Before this could be answered or commented on Dawlish discreetly pointed towards the lifts.

"Too late."

They saw as Lady Malfoy was walking towards them, closely followed by their colleague. The new arrivals didn't stop or even acknowledged the men watching them approach, they proceeded straight into the room.

As the door had closed Wilson exchanged a glance with Dawlish. Harry frowned.

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the back of the classroom trying to attract as little attention as possible from Professor McGonagall. She was way too wrapped up in her own thoughts as that she was paying any attention to the methods and means of transfiguring hair colours and styles.

She had been thinking for what had seemed months that she was pregnant. Which had turned out to be not even a false alarm, but an evil curse put on to her by Malfoy's father. She had been wondering, if Hermione had felt the same panic and exhilaration when she had found out. Though she had been sick all the time and Ginny hadn't. Did that mean she wouldn't be when she was really expecting either? Or was that just because she hadn't in fact... She felt a tear run over her cheek and hastily wiped it away.

This whole episode had taken its emotional toll on her. Harry had been up to meet her in Hogsmead very single weekend since she had returned. McGonagall had insisted that she saw him. There had been all sorts of rumours and she had been called a teacher's pet and worse for a while until the headmistress had found out and given some rather severe detentions. Nobody had dared so much as utter their thoughts any longer. The rumours hadn't stopped though. They had just sort of gone _underground_.

She sighed. Having a child or even children with Harry would be nice. Nice... Was that really the right word? It would be a lot of work and her mum would be fuzzing over her non-stop, but she had seen the dreamy look in Hermione's eyes when they had talked about having a family and what it would be like. Her friend had insisted that she would be pursuing a career regardless of having children. Draco could be a stay-at-home dad. They had both laughed at the thought of the proud Slytherin spending his days between nappies, bottles and trying to get a wailing infant to sleep. Then again, maybe he would be unexpectedly skilful in dealing with his offspring.

Would Harry want to have a child soon? Being able to play with the Harpies for a few years would be great, but if it wasn't to be...

"Miss Weasley!" Her head shot up. "As you have decided to not pay attention in my class for the past hour you'll have the chance to catch up tonight when you serve detention!"


	52. A small but rather intimate gesture

**A/N this chapter had somehow not been that easy to write for some strange reason. I hope it's okay anyway...**

**So, please REVIEW **

* * *

"Maybe we should make ourselves a bit more presentable."

Draco looked at her with a glance that said he didn't care about being _presentable_. All he cared about was her being with him again. She sighed.

"There will be a lot of people coming to see us. I want to make a good impression."

She wanted to make a good impression? Having just woken up from a month long coma didn't seem to have damaged her sense of humour then.

"Hermione, I really don't think that anybody particularly cares about us being..."

"Do you want your mother to see you physically entangled with a girl?"

"Well, if you put it like that..."

"Exactly."

He sort of sat up and watched her conjure several more pillows. Arranging them against the headrest she made sure that she would be able to snuggle up to him in an unobvious way. He grinned. Seemingly he was rubbing up on her.

Leaning back into the mountain of pillows she sighed.

"Everything okay, Lea?"

"I just wish, we wouldn't have to face all the questions that are going to be asked and to see all the people that have probably been worried sick about us."

"Being worried sick about you." He arranged himself next to her.

"I'm sure that Harry has been hoping for you to get better as well."

"Maybe. Though I doubt that he would have wasted any thoughts about me, if it wouldn't have involved you. He was hoping you would get better. Should I be able to achieve that somehow..."

Soft fingers caressed his. Deep down she knew he was right. It was still the same. Nothing seemed to have changed when it came to people seeing only the past when looking at the young man next to her. It would take a long while before he lost his Death Eater reputation. She sighed.

"As long as you know who I really am I don't care what anybody else says."

His voice was firm, but she heard all the unsaid things in it. His hand found the bump that their child now created and stroked it gently.

"As long as our children have the chance to grow up with you loving them..."

"I love you, my dragon." Hermione kissed his cheek.

The door opened moments later and his mother entered. There was a man following her. Both Draco and Hermione were glancing at him, wondering if that was James Mulligan, the auror Harry had told them about.

Mrs. Malfoy sat down on her son's side of the bed. Concern showing on her face For some strange reason it didn't seem to be only the fact that her son had spent a month in a coma-like state which bothered her. The stern looking auror who was now sitting in the corner was radiating protectiveness with every breath.

"Draco," his mother smiled, "you can't imagine how glad I am that you are awake again. When they told me that you had demanded to be with your fiancé I was fearing for the worst."

Hermione lay her head on his shoulder.

"I am deeply ashamed of what Lucius has attempted to do to you both."

"Mother, we both know that he would have sooner or later turned on me. He was simply not capable of understanding that I'm not the cold and calculating monster he wanted me to be."

He could feel Hermione's hand squeezing his.

"We had come just back from the Ministry. Having been told that he was ultimately behind you being cursed and several people poisoned with various potions... I have let my guard down." There was a bitter and accusing look on his face, but his words made it clear that he was only blaming himself for what had happened. "I failed to protect my family. He nearly killed...," he glanced at the witch by his side, "Hermione."

"Draco, your father has..." her voice faltered.

James Mulligan stepped behind her with a stern but also strangely kind look on his face.

"Your father has caused more grief than you hopefully will ever find out."

Narcissa felt his hands on her shoulders and lay one of her own on his. A small but rather intimate gesture. One that wasn't lost in all its complex meaning to neither her son nor her daughter-in-law.

* * *

Kingsley Shaklebolt sat in his office and was seriously contemplating the possibility of having a couch put in that could double as a bed. He had spent most of the night at St. Mungo's and the reason for it hadn't been pleasant. He was quite sure, that the witch he had gone to see didn't deserve what had been done to her, even so she was a scheming and malicious... He rubbed his hands over his eyes. He needed some sleep.

There was a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

His secretary entered with a letter. He groaned. Only no news were good news by now. He took the parchment with a nod and then unfolded it slowly as he watched the door being closed.

_They are awake._

_Wilson_

Unbelievable! This was actually good news. He resisted the urge to apparate to the hospital directly. The head of the Auror Office would have informed her parents and his mother as well. They needed some private time with their children first. All the official questions could wait. He hoped anyway.

There was another knock on his door.

"Come in." His voice sounded exhausted.

It was Henri Shaw that entered his office. He didn't bother sitting down before starting to speak.

"You heard, I presume?"

"About young Malfoy and Hermione, yes, I was just informed about it. What actually happened? Did the healers finally find the cause of their state and were able to reverse the spell?"

There was a moment of silence in which the auror took a deep breath.

"Wilson only owled that they were awake. As to the how or why, no details so far."

"Henri, just between the two of us, what do you think has happened?"

Silence. There was no easy answer to the question.

"Honestly? I have no idea. Potter told me, that he saw Malfoy senior on the floor in pain, Malfoy junior concentrating on some kind of spell. He stunned Lucius and Draco passed out. The girl was already unconscious by then." There was an obvious hesitation at the end of the sentence. The other man waited patiently. "Potter told me, that Draco didn't use his wand to cast the spell and he did it silently as well."

"I have the impression in order to have old Malfoy in pain on the floor it couldn't have been an easy spell either."

"No. Whatever spell, curse or charm it was, it was a powerful piece of magic."

"The young Malfoy was always only second to Miss Granger. His years trying to stay alive while Voldemort took over his father's life might have taught him some things even we wouldn't dare to attempt."

* * *

The Grangers were a bit surprised when a rather early visitor was ringing their doorbell and to find that is was Hermione's friend Ron was even more astounding. They had asked him in for a cup of tea. He took his time to start explaining why he had come.

"The good news is that Hermione is awake again."

"Oh, thank God for that." her mother said.

"The healers don't know, why she has woken up. They are just glad that she has."

"What has actually happened? The doctors only told us that she was hit by a spell of some kind."

They hadn't told them? A plan was forming in Ron's head. It would hurt his friend, but if he was lucky he would finally get her away from the ferret.

"Well. I don't know, if Hermione has told you that her so called fiancé is the son of a Death Eater."

"What was that again?" John Granger asked, dreading the answer.

"They were the followers of Voldemort. They were doing his dirty work, pillaging, raping and murdering innocent people. Wizards, witches and Muggles alike. Malfoy's father was the right hand man of this monster. Malfoy himself is also a Death Eater. They are all wearing the Dark Mark on their left forearm."

Shocked silence.

"Has he, Draco, also done all these things?" Maggie Granger's voice was trembling.

"I can't be certain about it, but he has been tormenting students at Hogwarts for as long as he was there. Only during the last year, he didn't dare do it any longer as his evil Master has been defeated."

"That is horrible! How can our daughter be engaged to such an evil person? How can she willingly want to be have his child?"

"There are ways, using a forbidden spell, to make a person comply to anything and everything." Ron felt a little twinge as he saw the horror on her parents faces, but he was doing this for her own good. Malfoy must have put her under the Imperius Curse. Otherwise she would have never consented to having sex with him, bearing him a child and being engaged to him.

He got up and excused himself.

"When can we see her?" her father asked him as he accompanied the youngest Weasley to the door.

"Any time. I suspect that the healers will be in touch so that you can visit her."

"Oh, good. Her mother will want to go as soon as we can."

Ron said his good-byes and walked down the drive while Mr. Granger was watching him go, recalling what he had said about the young man that had got his daughter pregnant. He had seen Draco act around Hermione with nothing but care and consideration. He had comforted her, held her. His words had seemed so honest. Had that all been false? He couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, but doubt had been sown in his soul about the wizard claiming to love his only child.

* * *

The same afternoon an owl arrived from the hospital with a portkey so that the Grangers could visit their daughter without having to use the lengthy Muggle transport system. They went straight to her room and were shocked to find their daughter sleeping peacefully on the chest of the also sleeping young man they now knew to be a murderer and rapist. Had he raped her as well?

They didn't notice the bulky man sitting in the corner, watching them closely.

"Hermione!" her mother called.

Draco opened his eyes and knew at once that something was wrong. His hold on his witch tightened just a fraction and he cast a silent shield charm around them. The girl next to him stirred.

"Hermione! Come away from that... murderer!"

Her eyes flew open and she was shocked when her mother was trying to reach for her, but was repelled by a spell that seemed to have been cast around them.

"Mum? What's wrong?"

"We know, what he is!" Mrs. Granger pointed at the wizard before her. "He has raped you and then he put a spell on you. The Imperial Curse."

"Imperius Curse." Draco corrected coldly.

"He is the son of a rapist and murderer and has done it himself. He has probably done it to you and then made you forget it."

Utterly bewildered Hermione looked at her parents. Who had been telling them this kind of nonsense? She had thought they understood that he was different, that he was a good man having had to grow up in the wrong environment.

"Mum, dad! Who has been telling you all these lies?"

"Your friend, Ron."

"WHAT?"

With impeccable timing said friend chose to enter the room at this precise moment.

Draco wasn't quick enough to get a hold of Hermione before she jump out off bed, raced to Ron and slapped him right across the face.

"You evil bastard! Why have you been lying to my parents about Draco?"

Holding his burning face, he only glared at her for long silent heartbeats. Warm hands got hold of her shoulders and it took a moment before she realised that it was her fiancé that was now standing behind her. He bend down to whisper into her ear.

"Just leave him, Lea. He isn't worth your time."

"He has been trying to..."

"I know." His lips gently feathered a kiss on her temple. "As long as you remember the dragon nothing can touch us."

Ron glared at his adversary. What was he talking about? What dragon was his friend suppose to remember?

"Hermione..." he started, but the stare she shot in his direction silenced him instantaneously.

She allowed herself to be led back to and helped into the bed.

"I don't know, what he has told you," Draco addressed her shocked parents, "but you should listen to your daughter and trust her judgement. She wouldn't let me near her, if I was a murderer. Hermione knows everything there is to know about me, good and bad, and she still became my fiancé."

It was obvious that the Grangers were not sure any longer what to believe.

"Ron said, that he was wearing a mark that would proof him to be evil."

Without hesitation Hermione grabbed Draco's arm, pulled his sleeve up and exposed his branded flesh. There were gasps from her parents.

"This is what Ron has been telling you about. Has he also told you that it was either being branded or being killed for Draco? Or has he mentioned that this happened when he was only just sixteen years old?"

Stunned silence.

"I didn't think so."


	53. I want you to wear my name

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews!**

**The other day I heard a song that captures Draco's situation perfectly once he has the courage to allow himself to love Hermione.**

**Pity it's in German, so most of you guys probably won't understand the text. It's called "Du rettest die Welt für mich" (You save the world for me) and it's sung by Sabrina Weckerlin. If anyone is interested, PM me and I see, if I can translate the text into English.**

**Enjoy the next chapter, quite a bit happening! **

* * *

Ginny was sitting in the Griffindor common room and tried to concentrate on the potions essay she was expected to write. It was hopeless. The letter from Harry was at the bottom of the pile of books before her on the table. She resisted the temptation to read it again. She had done so at least two dozen times in the last hour.

A part of her was happy that her friend Hermione was awake again, but there was also the part that knew she would be having a child in March and for some reason that was really depressing. She couldn't understand why she would be wanting a child herself already. Being only eighteen and still at school as well as having a career as professional Quidditch player waiting didn't really fit together. Sooner or later she would need to decide where her priorities lay, career or family. There would have been times when she would have thought that the choice would have been easy, but it wasn't any longer.

She drummed her fingers on the table in frustration. This essay was due tomorrow and she hadn't even managed half of what was expected. Ten inches instead of two feet wouldn't get her anyway. Not even with Slughorn who was given his students a lot more slack than Snape ever had. Images of the war and especially the final battle invaded her thoughts. Trying not to groan she did her best to banish them back into the dark recesses of her mind. Failing miserably her brother was lying in the Great Hall again. Tears were slowly starting to spill onto her cheeks.

* * *

"I think, we should have insisted them coming back..."

"Cissy, this place might be big enough for the two of us, but there isn't room for a young couple. Especially teenagers like Draco and Hermione. You might not know, what kids get up to at that age, but we know of the results..."

Narcissa Malfoy looked at the man sitting at the diner table with her. She frowned. He was right of course. His flat wasn't made to accommodate both of them and a young couple. The reference to what her son had been up to with the brown haired witch made her realise that he wasn't the little boy any more she still saw when she looked at him. He was a young man now, expecting to become a father himself in a few months time.

"You're right." She exhaled deeply. His hand found hers.

"Don't worry. They'll be fine at her parents. Shaw has sent Dawlish with them."

They ate in silence for a while.

"Have we ever been so... reckless at that age?"

James Mulligan smiled. He knew that some of her house mates had been more than reckless when trying to win some of his. Several of the parties had been the talk of the school for weeks afterwards. The amount of Firewhiskey that had been consumed in their last year would have been enough to get half a dozen whales seriously plastered.

He smiled at her. "Believe me, we had our moments."

To his utter surprise she ever so slightly blushed.

"What?"

"Maybe I was just too worried about Lucius finding a way to get to me as that I ever thought it wise to let my guard down."

Caring arms encircled her.

"Lucky me that you can let your guard down now..."

* * *

Hermione sat on the double bed in the guest room overlooking the garden and was lost in her thoughts. The day had been rather exhausting. After the incident with Ron in the hospital, Shaklebolt and the Head of the Auror Office had been wanting to talk to them. They had explained what had happened at their house, even so Draco had been smart enough not to tell them what kind of spell he had been using on his father. Using the Cruciatus Curse would land him in Azkaban regardless of the circumstances. He just pretended he couldn't really remember, having just used his magic unfocused, at least not on a specific spell.

She run her fingers over her tummy. The small human being that was growing within her would be born into a world where Voldemort didn't spread fear and terror any longer. He would have two loving parents and maybe there would be siblings in the future for him. Siblings... It was wonderful to fall asleep in Draco's arms. It was also rather frustrating that he was too afraid to make love to her. She sighed. She had been able to survive for so many years without doing more than kiss Ron occasionally. Then again, she didn't know what it would be like to be with a wizard that truly cherished her like the one in her life did.

She heard him in the bathroom next door. Dawlish was sitting in a comfy armchair on the landing. Her parents had insisted him taking the second guest bedroom, but he had declined with the words that he had been spending a lot of time sitting around, watching over them in the past month that one night more or less wasn't a big deal. He had been provided with tea and biscuits. Her mother hadn't taken no for an answer.

The door opened and a Draco only clad with his boxers came into view. Leaving his clothes on the chair in the corner he grinned as he saw her watching him.

"I know that you like what you see." he drooled.

"Oh, please... Just because you are gorgeous..." She blushed.

"Yes?" climbing into bed next to her he shuffled close and then whispered into her ear, "You just say that, because you want to get into my knickers." His voice was husky.

"I would never..." she started.

"Oh, no?" The tip of his tongue tasted her sensitive skin. She sighed wantonly. "I _remember _your hand...," her hand was gently placed on the fabric covering his growing erection. She felt his mouth on her own and just gave in to him.

'Merlin! Being able to kiss like this should be forbidden!'

Her brains became scrambled as he slowly found his way underneath the t-shirt she was wearing, caressing her skin in slow circles.

"Draco..." it was a mere moan.

"Yes, Lea?" soft lips feathered kisses down her throat.

Her hand found its way into his underwear and had him gasp as he felt her wrapping her fingers slowly around his manhood. It started slow and didn't really change before he wasn't growling in frustration. Hermione's mouth trailed over his collarbone, setting his skin on fire. Feeling her ministration arousing him to a state of delirium he lost all connection to reality. Only she was real, she and her wonderful, knowing fingers. Her rasping her teeth over his erect nipple threw him off the edge. Her lips silenced his unbridled moans for more.

He fell asleep in her arms not long after. Hermione smiled at the happy and contended grin on his face. He looked even more handsome than when he was awake. She sighed. Loving him was so wonderfully easy in moments like these, but she knew that there would be the day when they would be arguing over nothing. Hopefully it would be a long way away.

* * *

They stayed with her parents for a few days before deciding that it was time to go back to their own home. Taking the Grangers out for diner tonight would be their thank you.

Hermione was just walking up to Draco who was standing in the garden, watching a couple of sparrows. She slipped behind him and put her arms around him.

"Hi, gorgeous." he turned around and wrapped her into a tight embrace.

They stood for a while just feeling the other one.

"Lea...?" he finally broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"I know, you might not be as keen as I'm, but can you imagine us getting married, soon?"

"How soon?"

"Before the end of the year?"

She looked up at him.

"Why?"

There was a pained expression flicking over his face for just a moment.

"I want our child to wear my name when he is born. I want you to wear my name. Now..."

She tried to think about it, but found she couldn't. She loved him and she wanted to get married, but was she really ready? She wasn't sure. Were there any reasons as to why she shouldn't marry him straight away? Her parents would be able to attend, it wouldn't be too obvious that she was pregnant, even so everybody at their wedding would know about it and she could avoid the large society affair his mother would probably think appropriate. So, did she want to marry him? Straight away?

"Hermione?"

"What about my friends?"

"What about them?"

"I want my friends to be at my wedding."

He wasn't quite sure what she tried to tell him.

"Of course your friends are going to be there. What is your point?"

"I want the Weasleys to be there."

He groaned. A horde of ginger haired morons wasn't really on his wish list.

"Well, do you really want Weaselbee to be there? After what he tried to do?" His voice was devoid of any sympathy and he saw her cringe at his choice of words.

"His name is Ron."

"Ron, Weaselbee, he is still a moron." he could see that this conversation was slipping into an argument, and fast.

"I don't call Goyle gargoyle, do I? Even so he would deserve it. And what about Pansy? That deranged witch has been cursing your mother. Let alone Crabbe. That idiot nearly killed us all."

He opened his mouth to answer, but found that he didn't have a reply.

"With these kinds of friends you are in no position to have a go at mine." her voice was agitated.

"Weasel tried to curse me in the orchard and he lied deliberately to your parents in order to antagonise them enough so that they would turn against me."

Fire was blazing in his eyes.

"He would have no scruples to ruin your wedding day just to try and get to me. What is his problem anyway?"

"He was just trying to look out for me."

"Looking out for you?" anger was rising in him and he was having a hard time to not shout at her. "He doesn't need to look out for you any longer. That is my job now. You are my fiancé now. Not his." and before he could stop himself, he added, "Or would you prefer to be his after all? Does all we shared in the last months mean so little to you? Have all your words been without meaning, without sincerity?

She gasped.

"I have loved you even so I thought that I would never even be able to talk to you. You were important enough to me in order to risk utter humiliation and ridicule. I would give my life to keep you and our son safe." he paused, his face had a red tinge, "Does our son mean nothing to you? Do I mean nothing to you?"

Her mind refused to process what he was saying. His tone was so sarcastic and cold. Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"I am proud enough to tell anybody that will listen that you are with me. I am proud to be the father to your child." his breath was heavy. "If you care more concerned about that lying git than me, the man that loves you, then maybe it was good that I didn't ask you earlier about becoming my wife."

He stepped away from her. Fury staining his face.

"I would have given you the world, if you had asked for it. I have offered myself, my heart, my soul, my love, but seemingly that is still not good enough for you."

Tears were spilling over her cheeks and she desperately tried not to sob in front of him.

"I love you, Hermione, pity you don't love me."

He turned and disapparated without another word.

Her knees gave way and she sank to the ground, crying.

* * *

Harry sat in his kitchen and looked at a rather distraught Kreacher.

"She crying again. Kreacher can't make her stop. Miss Ginny not there to help."

Taking a deep breath he placed his hands on the shaking shoulders of his house elf.

"Kreacher, calm down. Who is crying?"

"Miss Hermione."

"Hermione? She is here?"

"In top guest room, Master."

"And when did she come here?"

"Shortly before Master comes home."

He looked at Kreacher and frowned. Why, for Merlin's sake, was his best friend back in his house, crying yet again? Where was the ferret? Wasn't he supposed to deal with her when she was sad or just needed a shoulder to cry on? Or was he the reason that she was crying? Again! A heavy sigh followed.

"Okay, Kreacher, just leave it to me."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

He was sure that their fight had been as senseless as a chocolate kettle. He loved her and she loved him. Why had they been rowing over something as trivial as the Weasel getting invited to their wedding? He didn't really care, if that git was present or not. Maybe he preferred him attending in a way. That would ensure that he once and for all knew that he would never again be able to hurt her.

He punched the wall. The feeling of need for her warmth and tenderness engulfed him. Why did he tell her, that he didn't care about her friends? That equated to him saying he didn't care about her. Her friends had always been an important part of her life, in contrast to his own. A heavy sigh escaped him. The guys he had been hanging out with had been there because of his name, his influence, the power of his father. He frowned. Only Blaise had been different. He had always been his own man.

Was he ever going to get her back? There was the feeling of tiny paws on the small of his back. Yearning for anything had never been part of his life. It was now. He felt himself yearning for her embrace, her being flustered by him showing publicly how important she was for him. A sad smile appeared on his face. At school all the girls had been keen on being with him and he had never paid any attention to any of them, but now that there was one witch who deserved all of his attention and he didn't seem to be able to give it to her.

The soft mattress was reminding him of the nights they had spent in this bed. More pain tore at his heart. The long weeks of longing and despair came flooding back into his memories. All the days he had been hoping against hope that she would be next to him when he opened his eyes. Loneliness was gripping his soul. He didn't even care, that tears had started to make their ways over his pale cheeks. It didn't matter. Nothing did matter any longer. All the months next to her should have taught him that his arrogance got him nowhere that she wouldn't be impressed by anything but honesty. He had been afraid to be honest. After all this time he was still too much of a coward when it really came to the crunch.

* * *

Her tears had long dried. She didn't know, why they had been rowing. It had been so pointless. Why had Draco got so worked up about her wanting to have Harry and the Weasleys at their wedding? They had been her friends and family for the past decade. How could he think, that she would do anything as important as getting married without them present? She wanted Ginny to be her bridesmaid.

She sighed. There had been the knowledge deep within her that he was unsure about them attending. He had been accusing Ron of being capable of spoiling the day for her. Not that she discounted the possibility, but he should have trusted her enough to know that she would deal with him, should he do anything inappropriate. Why did he have to become sarcastic instead of being honest about his feelings?

Wrapping her arms tightly around her pulled up legs Hermione thought of his words in the hospital as he had tried to calm her down. She had just slapped Ron across the face and Draco had told her that as long as she remembered the Dragon everything would be okay. The Dragon. She could feel its tail swishing. It felt as if it was sad as well. His body was forming a tight ball. His fiery breath was feathering over her skin. Longing spread through her soul, longing for the warm arms of Draco Malfoy.


	54. Your version of Bill Gates?

**A/N A big thanks you for all the reviews and comments! You guys are the best!**

**Enjoy the next, slightly longer, chapter.**

* * *

Draco woke up to find the bed empty. He sat up and sleepily stared at the bathroom door. Was she sick again? That hadn't happened quite as often lately. Trying to hear anything of what might be going on behind the closed door, he was wondering why the bed looked so neat. Then it hit him. She wasn't sick, she hadn't slept next to him and he had no idea where she was!

With a loud groan he fell back. They had a fight. He had just left. What kind of idiot was he? How could he leave the girl he loved just because they had had words. Well, it had been mainly him that had done the talking and what utter rubbish it had been.

For long moments he stared at the fabric overhead. He would need to do something, he needed to get her back and this time for good. So, what should he do? First he needed to find her. Where would she go? Or would she have stayed at her parents? No. He was quite certain that she wouldn't have stayed there. Not after the incident with Ron in the hospital. Her parents would have probably tried to convince her that that git had been right after all.

Potter's? Possible. She had been staying there after she had found out about the baby, his baby. That meant he would need to speak with Potter. Nothing he was looking forward to doing, but he needed to find her.

What should he do once he had found her? Try to apologise? That would be really hard. Merlin knew what kind of mood she would be when he suddenly showed up. Wrecking his brain for a while he watched his fingers as he entwined them in complicated patterns. Finger...

"Jana!"

Moments later the familiar _-pop-_ could be heard.

"Master?"

"Get me the engagement ring of my grandmother."

"Yes, Master."

A plan was forming in his head. He needed to be rather smart, if this was going to work. She mustn't find out beforehand.

* * *

Around lunchtime the same day Draco was stalking through the Ministry and found himself yet again at the reception desk of the Auror Office. The witch behind it didn't look any more welcoming then she had the last time.

"Name?"

"Malfoy."

She looked up. He could see on her face that there had been a moment when she had been expecting to see his father instead of him.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Contact?" There was a rather tight line where her mouth should be.

"Harry Potter and before you ask, yes I know he is still in training and no, I don't have an appointment, but this is concerning Hermione Granger."

There was no rush in his words. He seemed at ease with the world and just happened to have to talk to one of the best known wizards alive.

She looked him up and down. "You have been here before, because of Miss Granger, needing to talk to Mr. Potter."

"That is correct."

She inhaled sharply, nostril flaring.

"What is it about this time?"

"Her recent stay in St. Mungo's."

Raised eyebrows, but he didn't volunteer any more information.

"Take a seat over there."

He did. While watching several memos in paper plane form being despatched his thoughts were going over his plan again. Potter better help him or he would have some serious problems to get this scheme off the ground. In his mind he saw Hermione before him, in a wonderful dress, her hair arranged like it had been for the Yule Ball and with that slightly shy smile. He grinned as he remembered his utter astonishment about her being able to look so gorgeous when she had come downstairs that night. Krum had been envied by most of the male student population of Hogwarts that evening, including himself.

A snort of disgust interrupted him daydreaming. He looked up and found Ronald Weasley staring.

'Bloody fantastic! That moron is the last thing I need right now.'

Draco ignored the wizard in front of him and hoped Potter would be collecting him sooner rather than later. No such luck.

"What are you doing here, ferret?"

"Waiting for Potter to have an intelligent conversation, not that it is any of your business."

"Why would he want to talk to you?"

"Maybe he, in contrast to you, has the sense of listening first before threatening an unarmed man."

A wand was drawn.

"Mr. Weasley! Put your wand away at once." The receptionist sounded even less friendly than she had before.

It was hard for Draco to suppress the smirk that wanted to invade his face. Luckily for him Harry happened to appear at that moment.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter."

"What are you doing here? Ron, stop being a prat and put your wand away. I don't think your mum would be very impressed, should she find out..."

The wand vanished before he had time to finish the sentence. Scowling at his former enemy Ron turned and walked down the corridor without another word.

"What do you want?" Harry made sure not to look at the receptionist. He knew what kind of expression she was displaying by now. Unruly trainee aurors were her favourites, for a quick snack between meals...

"I need to talk to you about Hermione."

"What has happened?" But before any answer could be given he had already started to drag the other wizard towards one of the empty rooms leading off from the reception area.

As the door was closed, Draco didn't loose any time.

"I need you to make a list of all of Hermione's friends and family and then to notify them all to be at the Manor Saturday evening at 7 pm."

There was no reply to the request only a very nonplussed face looking as if Christmas had been swapped with Easter this year.

"What do you mean _make a list of all of Hermione's friends and family and notify them to come to the Manor_? Except for her school friends that would mean a lot of Muggles."

"Potter, I know that. That's why I asked you to contact them. I don't know how you would get hold of them without using owls. Muggle post doesn't sound reliable."

Harry tried to understand what was actually asked from him. Why did Malfoy need all these people at the Manor?

"What exactly are you planning to do next Saturday at the Manor?"

Draco told him, Harry gasped.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I am serious! Do you think I would otherwise be standing here asking for _your help_?"

There was a frown and a scrunched up face while its owner was trying to think and nothing much else. He couldn't have heard right. There was no way that he would just go and organise... Or would he? If anybody would be determined and bloody minded enough it was him. A heavy sigh followed the silence.

"Are you going to do it? I don't have all day you know."

"Yes, yes I know. You'll have a lot to organise until Saturday."

Now it was Draco's turn to frown.

"Do you think, I can't do it?" There was a clear challenge in his tone.

Harry sighed.

"Malfoy, you have managed to get Hermione to fall for you. Anybody that can achieve that after having been despised by her for nearly half her life...," his eyes were piercing into his ex-enemy's ones, "could probably turn the moon into cheese, if need be."

Had Potter just complimented him? In a kind of back-to-front twisted way?

"I'll go to her parents and get all the names. I'll probably will need to visit every single one of them personally, but...," there was a very heavy pause, "she is worth the effort."

The two young men stared at each other for a moment before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Harry went to see who it was.

"Potter? There's no time for you to lurked in empty rooms. A raid with low level risk has been organised and you are schedule to take part. So, get your gear together and meet me at the Table in five."

"I'll be there."

"I don't care how you do it, Potter. As long as you get those people to the Manor on Saturday." Draco said passing Harry.

* * *

Hermione had been sitting in the locked room for two days. Kreacher had brought food and as much tea as she could have possibly drunk. Other than that she hadn't had any contact to the outside world. Most of her time she spend reliving the horrible row they had had. Tears were starting to for yet again. Why did ha have to say all those things? Why didn't he know, that she truly loved him? How could he be so jealous? For no reason at all! Hadn't they been through enough together for him to realise that he was the only one for her? He had spend a month snuggled up to her very publicly in a hospital bed, but still thought that she might actually...A wailing sob escaped her, preventing any further re-living of their fight.

"Draco!" she cried into her pillow.

* * *

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise." Mrs. Granger opened the door for the young wizard to enter. What brings you here? Is everything okay with Hermione?"

"She's fine, Mrs. Granger." he tried to re-assure her.

'I hope so anyway...' he thought to himself.

"I need your help with something... unusual."

They entered the living room and took a seat on the couch and the armchair respectively.

"Something unusual?"

"Yes. Well. Not something I'm used to doing in any case."

The woman opposite him gave him a questioning look.

"I have been asked, if I could get a list of all of Hermione's friends and family."

"I can help with the family, but all her friends are now witches and wizards."

"Are there no school friends from Primary School she still is in contact with?"

"Not really. There was Hetty, but she moved to South Wales a year after Hermione started Hogwarts and Sybil and Nelly just didn't bother after learning that their friend was now attending an exclusive boarding school in Scotland. She has always been... studying, reading, you know how she is."

Harry nodded.

"Why do you need the list anyway?"

"Aehm." What was he supposed to say now? Malfoy hadn't told him that he could disclose the reason for the list. Had he told the Grangers what he was planning at all? Better be careful.

"Draco is planning something at the Manor on Saturday. He wants all her friends and family to be there. Oh! That includes you as well."

"Draco wants us to come to a manor on Saturday? Which manor and how to we get there?"

Harry tried to think. Had that prat actually told him _any_ details? No, not really. Just get them all there and make sure not to tell anybody the real reason. He sighed.

"I think, I'll owl him and make sure that he talks to you and your husband before then. The manor he wants you at is Malfoy Manor."

"Malfoy Manor? Isn't he called..."

"Draco Malfoy, yes. It's their family home."

"His family has a mansion?" Mrs. Granger sounded seriously surprised.

"They got an estate actually. It's located in Wiltshire." There was the strange feeling spreading through Harry that Malfoy might have told the Grangers about the bad side of his past, but kept his standing in the wizarding world as such a secret. A grin spread over his face that spoke of If-you-didn't-bother-telling-them-I-will. Before he could say anything though his hostess had already picked up on the monetary side of the fact that her son-in-law to be was living in a mansion.

"How can his family afford a big house like that? Do his parents have well paid..." she stopped herself remembering that his father was in jail.

"The Malfoys are one of the wealthiest families in wizarding Britain."

She was glad she was already sitting. This news would have otherwise knocked her off her feet. They had been assuming that the boy came from the wizarding equivalent of one of the crime ridden and unemployment swamped housing estates. It had sounded as if he had come from a rather bad background and now it turned out that he was the heir to a fortune?

"Harry, are you trying to tell me that my daughter is going to marry your version of Bill Gates or high nobility?"

"Yes. The Malfoys are one of the oldest wizarding families. They are also one of the few that have looked after their blood purity for centuries."

"Blood purity?" That sounded revolting somehow.

"It's like the nobility has done in the Muggle world, they have only ever married other pureblood witches or wizards."

"But Hermione..."

"... is a Muggle born, yes, but Draco loves her anyway. A bit like a crown prince marrying a commoner."

The enormity of what she had just learnt stunned Margaret Granger into silence for quite a while. Harry was starting to wonder, if he possibly shouldn't have told her about Malfoy's background as he had avoided to do so.

"She is going to marry a very wealthy young man then?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God! How am I going to tell her father?"

A frown was the reaction to these words. Why would her father knowing about Malfoy not being some kind of true criminal cause any problems?

"John has resigned himself to the fact that his only daughter is going to be the wife of a juvenile delinquent and now..."

"He will find that she in fact is going to be the wife of a good guy that had a bad start in life."

Had he just been defending Malfoy? What was the world coming to?

"Mrs. Granger, could you start on that list, please. I need to contact everybody in order to...," he looked at her, "You got a telephone... We can just phone everybody." He sometimes forgot about the simple things of the Muggle world these days.

"Of course, hold on." She got up and went to fetch a notepad and pen.

It was about two hours later that they had phoned the brother and mother of Mrs. Granger, the parents of Mr. Granger and also the three cousins of Hermione. They had all agreed to come to London on Saturday morning and meet up. Harry would take care of them getting to their destination. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to do that without having to obliviate them all afterwards, but still.

Maggie Granger had just put the phone down after the last call, when her husband came home. She hugged him tightly and tried to tell him about Harry and the planned festivity all at once. He laughed and hushed her gently before trying to find out what had happened.

It surprised him a bit to see the wizard he know was called Harry Potter sitting in his living room, but he thought that him visiting might be the reason for his wife being so animated.

"Calm down, Maggie, dear, and then tell me what's been happening."

He sat in one of the chairs and his wife balanced herself on the armrest.

"We should have trusted Hermione when she came and introduced Draco to us, dear."

"Oh? Why? What's happened?"

"Harry here has just been telling me thatthe boy our daughter is engaged to is the magical equivalent of a crown prince. His family is very old, very influential and very rich."

Mr. Granger blinked. Wasn't he supposed to be the son of a convicted criminal?

"I thought, his father is in prison?"

"He is, but Malfoy, Draco, was never as evil as his father. He grew up with a really bad role model and then events overtook him and he had no way out any longer. He has proven quite some courage to try and win Hermione actually. Most people in our world will be really surprised once their relationship becomes common knowledge."

"So, what you are saying is, he has only told us only the worst about himself so that we could get to grips with the knowledge, but has _forgotten_ to mention that he is really one of the good guys?"

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Why would he do that? Anybody else what have tried their best to hide a criminal in the family."

"He's a Malfoy. He does that." It had slipped out before he could stop himself. The puzzle faces staring at him told him a lengthy explanation would be requested, if he didn't find a way to make a quick exit. He look at the clock over the door. "Is that the time? Merlin! I need to get going. Otherwise Kreacher is going to send a search party after me."

He got up hastily, said his good-byes and disapparated from their patio.

* * *

Draco stood on the third floor of an unassuming building in one of the side streets of Diagon Alley. He had been looking at the door in front of him for the past part of five minutes now. Debating with himself, if he should knock and talk to his mother or just take the easy option and owl her. Though, if he just owled her, there would be all sorts of nasty questions being asked. Questions, he didn't want to answer. Not as yet anyway.

He knocked.

Nothing happened. He was about to turn and leave as the door was finally opened. The Auror that went by the name of James Mulligan stood before him.

"Oh. It's you. Come in."

He stepped aside to admit the frantically trying to calm his nerves Draco.

"She's in the living room." The direction was indicated.

He followed it along the hall and reached the room his mother was sitting in. There was a book in her lap and she seemed to be humming to herself. Her face was relaxed. Her whole body seemed to be relaxed in a way he hadn't seen before. Or if he had, he couldn't remember.

"Mother?"

She looked up, smiling warmly.

"Draco."

His steps were faster than he anticipated as he had reached the couch only moments later.

"Sit down, dear. How is that lovely fiancé of yours?"

He cleared his throat and tried a mumbled answer.

"Pardon?"

He sighed.

"Probably fine."

"Probably fine. If I wouldn't know any better, I would say that you have no idea about her well-being."

There was no reply forthcoming.

"Draco Malfoy! What have you done to her!"

"I haven't done anything!" I tried to defend himself. The stern look he received said it all. "We had a row. I've said a lot of things I shouldn't have said." he conceded.

"So?"

"I'm trying to make it up to her." Raised eyebrows were now directed at him. "I'm trying to organise a surprise for her. I've asked a... a friend of her to help me contact all her family and have them come to the Manor on Saturday."

"To the Manor? What ever for?"

He told her. She opened her mouth, but closed it again as she felt herself lost for words.

"You are really going to... Well, will I be invited to attend to the occasion? Or will I be turfed out off my own home?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Mother. Of course you are to be there." He paused and looked towards the hall. "And you can bring... him as well."

A kiss was feathered onto his cheek.

"I'm proud of you my son. I really am. With you and your children the name of Malfoy has finally the chance to regain the respect and good standing in the whole of the wizarding world as it once did."

His eyes shone with pride.

"Where will the actual event take place? I don't think you would like to do that at the Manor, do you?"

"No. Saturday lunchtime at our house in Edinburgh."

"Good. I expect you would like me to round up our side of the guest list."

"Yes, please."

"I'll see to it straight away."

He got up and looked at his mother with a smile on his face.

"I see you on Saturday then."

"Good luck, my son."

After Draco had left James came back into the living room.

"What was that all about?" he sat next to her on the couch.

"My son is expecting us at the Manor on Saturday evening."

"Oh? Why?"

"A surprise party for his witch."

His auror instincts told him that he wasn't told the whole story.

"Cissy..."

His arms captured her in a loose embrace. She looked alarmed for a moment before relaxing again.

"Why?"

His voice low and seductive. She saw something in his eyes she hadn't seen there since she had become betrothed to Lucius. Would he now...? He did. His lips were every so gently brushing over cheek. She couldn't help herself, but all worries and fear finally left her. She would be free soon and then...

* * *

Harry hadn't noticed that he had fallen asleep at the kitchen table over the Daily Prophet. It took a moment before he actually realised what it was that had invaded his dreams. There were people whispering rather loudly somewhere in the kitchen. He tried to understand what the voices were saying.

"... please, I know, I have been a total git. I know, that I shouldn't have said all those things. I was just so... so... I don't know. Weasley has this effect on me."

Who was _that_? A male voice. There was a guy in his kitch...

"I have been spending hours crying because of you! I have been sick and miserable and..."

_That _was Hermione. Which could only mean that the male was Draco. How did he managed to get into the house?

"Please, Lea, please forgive me!"

Silence. Harry was about to lift his head from the table when the voices continued.

"You have apologised, so now you can..."

How long had them two been in here with him? They were shuffling about. Or were they?

"I have decided to do this properly. The way you can expect me to do it."

More shuffling.

"Hermione Granger, will you do me the honour and consent to becoming my wife?"

"Draco..."

Was he getting up off the floor? Had he actually been kneeling before her? Harry would have loved to see what was going on in his kitchen, but thought it better to pretend to be asleep. The sounds now reaching his ears made him blush. His best friend snogging the ferret was still a nausea inducing thought somehow. Over time he would probably be getting used to it and after having known about them for five and a half months now...

"Does that mean, you will marry me?"

"Of course I will, stupid."

"How can you call your future husband _stupid_?"

She giggled. Hermione _never_ giggled!

"Draco!" she sounded breathless as if she as trying to keep quiet when she couldn't really.

"Yes, Lea?" There was a chill travelling down Harry's spine. That kind of voice could only mean one thing... There was a swirl of clothing and moments later the kitchen was only occupied by the owner of the house again.

He sat up, stretched and looked around. He was alone again. A grin was spreading over his face. One problem less he had to worry about. Trying to judge what time it was he got up. It must have been past midnight already. Yawing he skulked off to find his bed.


	55. In your best gear

**A/N 500 reviews! You guys really rock!**

**This chapter is dedicated to KKMayfield as he/she was the 500th reviewer.**

**Please keep reviewing. I wouldn't mind getting a lot more before the story is finished.**

**ENJOY! and please REVIEW!**

* * *

Draco woke up with the feeling of a warm body pressed up against his own. He sighed happily. This was what he wanted. This wonderful witch by his side when he woke up. No nightmare had any power over him as long as she was there with him when he woke up.

Her hand lay on his thigh, her head was nestled against his shoulder blades. The warmth of her breath feathered over his naked skin. Merlin! This was beyond bliss!

A wet mouth was kissing it's way to his nape. He grinned, pretending to be still asleep. She shifted slightly. He could feel the bump clearly. The though of a human being actually growing within her made him thoughtful at times. Seeing her naked now inspired a whole load of new emotions. Before it had mainly made him want to ravish her on the spot. Now he wanted to just caress her for hours on end. Feeling her soft skin had become close to essential for him. Being held by her arms was the one thing he knew he could never do without ever again. Feeling her close was more important than anything else for him.

"Draco?" her voice whispered against the sensitive skin of his neck.

"Hmmm?" he purred in response.

"What made you come to Harry's?"

He sighed and turned over. His eyes found the deep brown of hers and it took him a while before he answered.

"I was an utter idiot. A total git. I don't know, why I said all those things to you. I should know better by now. I'm so sorry, Lea."

She stroked her thumb over his cheek. Love sparkling in her eyes.

"Just don't do it again! I can't bear fighting with you. Not this way in any case. I love you too much."

"And I love you." he kissed her.

"What was that?" he asked suddenly.

She laughed. "That's our baby."

Wide eyed he lay his hand on her belly. There is was again. He couldn't believe it. There was his son and he could feel him! A somewhat moronic grin spread over his face.

"Since when does it do that?"

Hermione laughed again. She felt so wonderfully alive. Her son was okay and the man she loved was back in her arms where he belonged.

"I first felt it in the hospital. Just a very tiny movement. He has become a lot more active since then. As if he had been asleep with us."

He kissed her. Wantonly. Images of their past intimate encounters were swirling through his mind. Three kids? There would be a lot more, if he could get her to agreed to it...

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I know this is an unusual request, but I need to talk to you. Today, if anyhow possible. It's concerning Ginny Weasley. I need to burrow her for something very, very, very important._

_Please owl me when it's convenient for you to see me._

_Yours,_

_Draco Malfoy_

The headmistress of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry was looking at the parchment in her hand, frowning. What could be so important that young Mr. Malfoy needed to _burrow_ Miss Weasley? She let her gaze wander over the students spread out over the Great Hall. It took only a moment before she found the girl she was looking for. She sat at the back, away from most of her house mates. Strange. Normally she was always surrounded by her friends. She leant over to Madame Sprout.

"Pomona, have you noticed anything odd about Miss Weasley lately?"

The addressed witch took a long sip of tea before answering. Professor McGonagall felt a certain hesitation on the part of the other teacher.

"She has been rather quiet. I have seen her being the life of the party in my classes before, but ever since she came back she has been rather... subdued somehow. Is something the matter with her?"

Pursed lips and a creased forehead was the immediate answer to this.

"I don't know, but I have also seen her being not her lively self recently. I know about why she came back, though that shouldn't have effected her quite as much as it seems to have done."

She paused for a moment.

"This letter," she waved the parchment in her hand, "is from Mister Malfoy."

There was a gasp coming from the other woman.

"Draco, not Lucius.

"Oh." relieve was all but dripping off this one word.

"He needs to see me about Miss Weasley."

"Why would he need to..." The two witches looked at each other. Years of being a teacher had given them a sixth sense detecting weird goings-on before they even occurred.

"What will you do, Minerva?"

"I'll owl him to come here and talk to him."

* * *

"Hermione, I'll need to take care of some things today. What do you think of visiting Weasley's mother. You have been spending quite a bit of time at her house, haven't you?"

She looked at him over her toast.

"I just want to make sure that you are somewhere safe and I don't have to worry about you endlessly." he sipped his tea.

"Oh, okay. She'll probably not mind me dropping in. What do need to take care of?"

"I want to talk to my mother about a few things, legal matters regarding my father mainly. Once they have performed the Kiss I'm officially the head of the family and she is no longer regarded as being married."

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Nobody should need to concern themselves with this kind of thing. Least of all a respectable witch like yourself."

She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to take that. There were still times when she wasn't entirely sure about him. If he was joking or not, was sometimes difficult to tell. His sense of humour was definitely unique. Smiling to herself she admitted to herself that he was unique, full stop. There was only one Draco Malfoy and luckily for her he was hers.

* * *

She flooed to the Burrow an hour later after having had Molly Weasley nearly drag her through the fireplace as she had used the Floo network to contact her.

Draco sat in the small room next to the living room they were using as a combined study and library. He looked over the letters before him. One for the Registry Office at the Ministry asking for the legal entries to be made, one to his mother, informing her of him coming to see her at lunchtime and one for Blaise to tell him that he wanted to meet him in the Dragon Spawn around mid afternoon. He scribbled a quick note to Mrs. Weasley asking her for a few minutes of her time when he was going to come and pick up Hermione late in the afternoon. He sealed all his correspondence and went into the hall.

His first stop today would be Hogwarts. He had just received an owl from his former teacher telling him to come straight away. Calling for Turo he put his travelling cloak on. The house elf appeared moments later.

"Master needs something?"

"I'll be gone for quite a while. Make sure nobody gets in here that isn't supposed to."

"Yes, Master."

"There are some letters in the study, see that they are getting posted as soon as possible."

"Yes, Master."

He spun on the spot and disapparated.

* * *

Hogsmead was just as he remembered it. Not that it would have changed that much in the last five months. He strode through the narrow streets up to the castle. Walking over the wide open plane in front of it felt a bit strange. It was still all too familiar and he wouldn't have been surprised to see some of his classmates suddenly appearing.

As he reached the front doors he hesitated. Eight years of his life he spent here. Eight years that had seen their fair share of pranks, name calling, snogging and other juvenile behaviour. For the most time he had been a carefree, spoiled teenager. Until he became sixteen that was. Then his life suddenly changed. The words became reality and this reality had nothing of the clamour it had promised to have. Dark and cold had his world become, even darker and colder than it had already been. Though he hadn't realised that until to the day he had been branded. A chill ran through him as he remembered that fateful day. The skin on his left forearm itched suddenly. He was tempted to scratch it, but refrained from it.

There were students milling about. The older once knew who he was and were staring at him. He tried to ignore them the best he could. His strides through the stone corridors were wide and purposeful.

He had nearly reached the gargoyle that protected the moving stair case to the headmistress' office as he voice suddenly called out.

"Draco! Wait!"

He stopped and hesitated. Should he turn and speak to who ever was calling him or just pretend he didn't hear? He decided to at least find out who the person was, so he turned. Wishing in the same moment he had just kept on walking.

"Draco, I didn't know you would be coming back yet again." She smiled with as much sincerity as a snake would have when telling a rabbit it wouldn't become lunch in a minute.

"Astoria." He put on the sweetest fake smile he could muster. This was really the last thing he needed. This clingy girl was even less capable of taking _no_ for an answer than Pansy had ever been.

"I'm here to see the headmistress. I would have expected you to have to be in class right now."

"I've got a free period."

He could tell that it was a lie, but didn't comment on it.

"I was wondering, if you would like to meet up again during the holidays. Daphne will be happy to meet you again as well."

"I'd love to, but alas I've already committed my time."

She pouted. He groaned inwardly. Astoria Greengrass, sister of Daphne, had tried her best all during last year to try and get him to go out with her. Time and again he had just about managed to avert that. For a brief moment he was tempted to just tell her that his fiancé wouldn't be very happy for him to meet up with other girls, but the experience with Pansy had made him wary. The less of the Slytherin lot knew about his private life the better.

"Oh, but Draky." He winced. If he couldn't stand one pet name the Slytherin girls had used for him, Draky was it. It was revolting to be called something like that.

"Astoria, I have an appointment with the headmistress. So, if you could excuse me..."

"Why do you want to see the old bat?"

"Oh, my son will be attending Hogwarts..." he didn't get to say anything more. The horrified look on her face was priceless. If he had been able to, he would have been laughing himself silly. As he wasn't at liberty to do just that he gave her a courteous nod and then proceeded on his way to McGonagall's office. Luckily for him he had reached the top of the revolving staircase before the girl got her senses back.

He knocked on the door and entered with a big smirk on his face.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor."

She looked at him with interest. That smirk on his face... She wouldn't have thought him coming in here with an expression like that somehow. He had been a rather serious young man in the last months he had been attending school.

"My I asked what is so amusing?"

Draco looked at her, only now realising that he had been still grinning about the silly face of Astoria.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I had just to make sure one of my former house mates doesn't get her hopes up in her pursuit of me."

"Oh?"

"Astoria has tried to get into my..." he stopped himself just in time. "She has been a bit too persistent for my liking and as I had the bad fortune to encounter her on my way to your office I had to resort to... a future reason, why I would need to talk to you."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I told her, I had to talk to you about my son."

A rare smiled slipped on her face. "I see."

They both took a seat on a low bench at the back of the round room.

"What is the reason you need to _burrow_ Miss Weasley for?"

He took a deep breath.

"I need her to help Hermione find a special dress for Saturday. She needs a girl friend to help her get dressed, have her hair done, all these kinds of things. Her mother will probably help as well, but..."

"And why exactly would she need a special dress for _Saturday_, Mr. Malfoy?"

He told her. From all the reactions he had anticipated of provoking with his explanation the least likely was the one he got. She smiled. A wide open, friendly, inviting smile. He blinked. Never in all the years he had known her had he ever seen her with an expression such as this.

"So you and Miss Granger...? How unexpected."

She extended her hand towards him.

"Congratulations. I'm glad she had the good sense to see past your snotty behaviour and past misdemeanour."

Stunned he took her hand and found it stronger than he would have expected.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Shall I call Miss Weasley so that you can talk to her about the necessary preparations?"

"If you could be so kind."

"With pleasure."

* * *

Draco had arrived exhausted behind the large conifer that marked one corner of the front garden of the Granger household. Ginny had taken the opportunity to get all the details about how he managed to get her friend to be with him before she all too happily agreed to help him. She would come to the house on Friday afternoon pretending to need a bit of distraction and take her shopping. She would make sure Hermione got the most gorgeous dress possible. Staying over wouldn't be an issue either as the next day was Saturday and she didn't have any classes to attend...

He took a deep breath, rattled the letterbox and waited. He looked at the large forsythia next to the steps he was standing on. Covered in yellow flowers in the spring it must have been looking really... his thoughts were derailed by two arms seizing him into a hug all of a sudden.

"Draco! How lovely to see you again."

The woman he had been hugged by let go of him and he realised that it was Mrs. Granger.

"Hallo, Mrs. Granger."

"Maggie, please. Come in."

He followed her along the narrow hallway into the kitchen. The large window allowed a view over the whole of the back garden.

"I hope you don't mind me just carrying on, but I need to get this cake ready for this afternoon."

"Sure."

He leant against the door frame and watched her mixing several ingredients in a large bowl.

"I was wondering, if you and your husband could come to our Edinburgh house on Saturday."

She turned and smiled warmly at him.

"Of course. Is it for lunch? Or diner?"

He fidgeted with his fingers for a moment. How much should he tell her? Could she be trusted not to talk to her daughter about his plans?

"Draco? What is it?"

"Please don't tell Hermione anything about this. I want to surprise her."

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing and neither will John."

"Thanks. I want you and your husband to be there for lunchtime. In your best clothes and..."

"Draco?" he was interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Why are we to come to your house?"

He took a deep breath and told her. Her first reaction was to let the bag of flower she was holding drop onto the floor. The second was to gasp at him while the kitchen and the two people within it were covered with white dust moments later. Draco was coughing, trying to get his wand out. A flick and a muttered charm later and the mess had been reduced to the bag sitting neatly filled again on the worktop. Mrs. Granger coughed a few more times before being able to breath properly again.

"Thank you." she smiled widely, "Being a wizard seems to have its advantages."

"It comes in handy at times." He smiled back.

"So, you are... this weekend... and she doesn't know? That'll be a surprise for sure."

Watching his mother-in-law to be he wondered what it must have been like for her and her husband to find out who they really were. They seemed to be coping remarkably well all considered.

"So, we are in Edinburgh at lunchtime, but the big party is being held in your family home in Wiltshire?"

How much had Potter told them?

"How we are going to get... Silly me. You'll have your magical ways." she laughed.

"Yes, well... How much has Potter told you about the Manor?"

"Don't worry. We know that you are not the juvenile delinquent you tried to make us believe you were. Harry has told us about your family."

He felt himself being dowsed by a range of emotions. That git! He had no right to tell them... Though, they had been accepting him as a _juvenile delinquent_ as she put it. Them now knowing the truth wouldn't do any harm. He had been accepted with the worst background. A relatively good one would probably be regarded as a big relief.

"I better let you get on with your baking, Mrs. Gran..."

"Maggie, please."

"Maggie."

She brought him to the door and hugged him.

"I'm glad that you're not as bad as you made yourself out to be. Though we should have known that our Hermione would never get involved with a true criminal. She has far too much common sense for that."

"Thanks." he muttered before apparating while standing in front of the closed front door.

* * *

He leant against the headrest of the couch in James Mulligan's living room as his mother was preparing tea for the two wizards. Draco had been more than a bit surprised to learn that his mother had taken over the running of the auror's household since she had been moved in.

"James." Narcissa Malfoy placed a steaming mug in front of older wizard. "Draco." he took the mug and gently blew into the liquid before taking a sip.

"How are things going between you and..."

"Good." he jumped in before she could finish the question.

An inquisitive look was applied to him. He sighed.

"We had a row the other day," he saw her raising her eyebrows at him, "but we made up and that is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you, Mother." he hastily carried on.

"Oh?"

He relayed his plans for Saturday.

"I see. " A warm smile was playing around her lips. "What can I do to help?"

"I want you and...," he looked at the wizard sitting next to her, unsure how to address him.

"James." he was prompted.

"James, right, to come. It would help a lot, if you could also get the house elves at the Manor to decorate the Ball Room and prepare a buffet for the evening."

"How many guests are to be expected?"

"I'm not absolutely sure. Potter has been notifying her family so I need to get him to owl you how many people are expected to come."

"I'll await his owl then." she smiled at her son.

Draco saw it and thought he had returned the smile. What he had actually done was close his eyes and fall asleep.

James Mulligan looked at the young wizard and shook his head.

"Is he always like this?"

"No, but I think him organising this _event_ on Saturday has turned out a bit more tiring than he has anticipated and, as you remarked on a previous occasion, he is a healthy teenager with a girlfriend. Just let him sleep for a while."

She got a quilt from the bedroom and draped it carefully over him before leaving the room with the auror.

* * *

Blaise was starting to wonder, if he should go home and owl Draco for an explanation, when his friend entered the Dragon Spawn, looking somewhat dishevelled.

"What happened to you, mate?" he grinned, "Granger keeping you occupied?"

He was scowled at while ordering another round of Firewhiskey.

"I have been to see McGonagall, the Weasley girl, Hermione's mother and then my own. All before hoping for a bit of peace and quite while having a drink with a mate."

"Wow. Why did you do the all female round trip?"

"I had to get... something organised."

"Something?"

"I need you Saturday lunchtime at our place in Edinburgh, in your best gear."

"You do?"

A long sip of alcohol was consumed before any reply was forthcoming.

"Yes."

"What for?"

"You are my Best Man."

Blaise dropped his glass, hearing it shatter moments later on the stone floor.


	56. She really has you for good!

** A/N I must have been in a somewhat philosophical mood when I wrote this chapter...**

**There is also a bit a of lemon flavour in it, but only a small bit really.**

**Enjoy and let my what you think.**

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow and watched Mrs. Weasley making sandwiches. The mug of tea before her had refilled itself three times already, but for some strange reason she felt too contend to talk in the moment. Her hostess didn't push her.

Her thoughts were wandering. She glanced at the small, simple golden band that was now on the ring finger of her left hand. It looked so delicate. She smiled to herself. He had proposed to her. Again. Though this time he had done it the time honour way and had been bending his knee before her. A grin spread over her features as she thought of Harry who had been sitting not ten feet away from them, fast asleep. She could only hope that Kreacher had got rid of the burn marks on the walls and restored the pieces of china back to its vase shape. It had been a bit volatile them making-up at first. Luckily she had missed him with that nasty...

"...will be here for lunch. He says that Alicia thinks, he's working too much and should take a lunch break away from the shop ever now and then."

She blinked. Mrs. Weasley had actually been talking to her instead of just humming to herself as she had done for most of the morning.

"Sorry, I was a bit..."

"...lost in thoughts?" The older witch gave her a motherly smile. "You must have a lot to think about right now."

"Yes." Hermione sighed.

Delicious looking food was placed before her together with several glasses of different chutneys and relishes.

"So, how _are _you these days, dear?"

Molly Weasley was surveying the face of the girl before her. She could see the happiness in her eyes, but there was also a lot of worry.

"I'm okay."

The sound that was used as an answer to this announcement told her that she was still unable to lie to the people that really knew her. She sighed.

"Draco and I are engaged to be married. He asked me properly, on his knees, the other day." She held up her left hand to show her friend's mother the simple ring she was wearing.

"But?"

"I want to marry him. There is nothing I want to do more than that, but I'm scared."

"Of what, dear? He seems to have changed quite a bit. Otherwise I don't think you would be engaged to him."

"No. You're right. He has changed and when I look at him I see somebody I could have been friends with for years. He's really smart and funny. I can talk to him about anything. He never laughs at me or makes me feel stupid. He's kind and gentle." She blushed.

"Though it feels like giving up your identity with your name."

She nodded.

"When Arthur and I were courting times were hard. Voldemort was on the rise but not a threat as yet, but the writing was on the wall. We all knew that something bad would be coming and soon. So we decided to just elope. My parents were horrified when they found out, but I never regretted that decision. I knew that Arthur was the right man for me."

"How long had you two...," she blushed, "sorry, I didn't want to..."

A warm hand was placed over her own.

"We had been a couple since fourth year. That is how I knew that we were meant to be together."

"I have been with Draco only three months."

"You're having his baby."

Hermione ran her fingers over her tummy. Yes, she was carrying his baby.

"What's it like to be married?" being only twenty she found her imagination a bit limited in this direction.

"It's like being at home."

That was not an answer she would have expected. "Like being at home?"

"You feel at peace when your husband is around. There might be rows and fights, but it's like a window or door breaking in a house, it's not a disaster, it can be repaired. You will always find shelter and support in your home. Love is keeping it warm even in the coldest winter." she smiled as if remembering something, "When you are getting married it's like moving into a new house. It takes a while to get used to it with all its little quirks and oddities. Take the time to explore all its many rooms that are the soul of your young man." There was a twinkling in her eyes. "I suspect there will be quite a few in his case."

They were silent for a moment.

"Have you told Ginny all of this when she got engaged to Harry?"

"No, dear. I didn't need to. Their relationship is a lot less complicated than the one between you and young Malfoy. Maybe you'll have a lot more fun with the discovery part than they will, but they won't have the doubts that might be invading your over active mind." she smiled warmly before continuing, "Don't be afraid, Hermione. Just follow your heart."

'My heart?' she thought. It was telling her that there was no one else who she would ever love just the way she loved her dragon. She smiled.

"_See_, dear."

* * *

Blaise was looking at the remnants of his drink on the floor. Then his gaze hit his friend.

"You want me to be your _Best Man_ on Saturday?"

"Yep."

"You are really going to marry Granger?"

"I told you, I would marry her sooner or later. I have decided on sooner. I've been waiting long enough to make her a Malfoy."

"You've been waiting long enough? How long has it been? Five months!"

"More like eighteen actually and that's way too long." he grinned.

The dark skinned wizard ordered a whole bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Blaise I can't go on with our _old_ ways any longer. She wouldn't be happy me getting home drunk."

His friend groaned.

"Man! She really has you for good!"

Draco blushed. "Well... You just wait. One of these days it will be your turn and then I'll be the one smirking."

"Yeah, right. That'll be a very long time coming." He poured them another drink and they clinked their glasses together.

"No stag night for you then?"

A thoughtful pause followed.

"I'd always thought, I'd do a stag _week_ when the time came, but as things are going..."

"A quiet drink with a mate will have to do?"

There was a smirk even in his voice not just on his face.

"Who of the old crowd is actually not keeping a low profile, has emigrated or been sent to Azkaban?"

"Yeah... Nott is in prison. Crabbe is dead, Goyle is in Spain, Pansy is in Azkaban, so a mental institution would probably be better, and Millicent got married to some guy in Newcastle."

"Milli's got married!"

"Yeah. Straight after the war. Moved up there in July last year."

"I met Daphne's little sister Astoria when I went to see McGonagall."

"Oh?"

"She's worse than Pansy ever was at school..."

"Better watch her then. I'm not keen on another round of Amortentia."

"She's at Hogwarts. By the time she graduates I'll be married and have a family."

"I'm just saying."

They were sipping their drinks for long silent moments.

"You are the lucky one."

Raised eyebrows were Draco's immediate reply to the statement of his friend.

"What do you mean?"

"You still got your inheritance or at least will have it, once your old man is finally gone...You got yourself a witch that's smart and nice to look at. Who, incidentally, is going to bear you an heir soon and is willing to spend her life with you. What more could you ask for?"

A grinning face beamed at him.

"So, I can count on you for Saturday?"

"Of course you can." Blaise's voice was serious. "If she makes you happy and is the one for you then it doesn't matter what anybody says or thinks."

"Thanks mate, I really appreciate it."

* * *

Hermione sat on the comfy couch and was more or less asleep when hushed voices were invading her sleep addled mind.

"Thanks for..."

"Oh, don't you thank me for that. She's like a daughter for me. Of course I'll make sure we're all there on the big day."

There was a pause and then it was Mrs. Weasley's soft tone that could be heard.

"She's a bit frightened, you know."

"Frightened? What about? There is nothing in our relationship that should frighten her."

That was Draco's voice. She was about to open her eyes and try to get up, but was too intrigued by what she would tell him.

"You see, dear,..." Had Ron's mum just call Draco Malfoy _dear_? "the last years have not been easy for either of you. You're both wary to let somebody close, just in case he or she might be snatched away the next moment."

"I'm not wary..."

Silence.

"Well, yes, sometimes..."

"She loves you and I can see that you love her. She wants to get married to you, but she doesn't know what to expect. She's seen her parents, loving each other. She's also seen your parents..."

"I'm not like my father!" his voice had grown in volume and he was being hushed for it.

"Of course not, but you have grown up with the knowledge that by the time you are twenty-five you'll be married with children."

"That's normal, isn't it?"

"If you're a pureblood wizard it is. It isn't, if you are a Muggle born. Muggles are getting married a lot later, a hell of a lot later." There was a disapproving note in her words.

"Oh?"

"There are Muggles that aren't married, but have kids with each other and live together. There are a lot of single mothers. Men don't think it necessary to take care of their children or the girl that gave birth to them. A lot of people only have children when they are in their thirties. Muggle relationships are a lot stranger than you can imagine."

What followed could only be called stunned silence.

"Muggles are seriously weird."

"They are Muggles." She didn't add _What did you expect?_, but it was there all the same.

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm the wife of the Head of the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. I see and hear a lot about the Muggle world most Muggles wouldn't even want other Muggles to know about."

"Ah."

"So, give Hermione time to discuss things with you. Even, if that means talking about the same thing three times a day. She wants to be happy with you. Give her the chance for it."

"I will. Thanks, Mrs. Weasley." There was a hesitant pause. "I'm sorry for all the things I've said and done in the past."

"Don't worry, dear. You paid the price for your mistakes as much as we all have."

Soft footsteps were approaching the couch Hermione was sitting on. She could feel her left arm being carefully draped over a shoulder before strong arms were being placed on her back and under her knees. Moments later she was lifted up. Allowing herself to be tilted against the lean body of Draco she kept her eyes shut and let his scent invade her senses. Her head lay on his shoulder and she sighed involuntarily. Gently lips pressed against her forehead for a moment. Then he was walking.

"Could you please, Mrs. Weasley." she heard him whisper.

"Of course, dear."

There was a _-wush-, _the roar of rising flames, she was being carried forward and then the words, "69 Ulster Crescent, Edinburgh." were muttered. There was the strange feeling like being on a slide, but he never let go off her for a moment and when they arrived at their destination he even managed not to stumble while getting out off the fireplace.

He was carrying her slowly upstairs to their bedroom. Being gently lowered onto the bed felt strangely intoxicating. He wasn't doing anything that could be called even remotely alluring, but Hermione's body temperature seemed to be rising steadily with every minute. She felt liquid heat pooling in her stomach and as her shoes were carefully removed she couldn't prevent herself from moaning softly.

All his movements stopped at once. The mattress was moving as he sat next to her. Even so she didn't know exactly where in the dark he was her arms encircled his shoulders with surprising ease and a moment later she had pulled him down in search for his delicious mouth.

It felt like lightning running through his body as their lips connected. He had believed her to be asleep, but the way he was kissed right now told him that she must have been awake for a while. How much of his conversation with Mrs. Weasley might she have heard? He didn't get the chance to dwell on the question as she pulled him down onto the bed. Somehow he managed to get his legs onto the covers after having got rid of his shoes with a quick silent spell.

Hands roaming over her body, he took over and kissed her wantonly. Biting her lips, playing with her tongue and all the while feeling her warm fingers all over his burning skin. He growled against the tender skin of her neck. The jumper was in the way of him reaching more of her. One muttered spell later and there were no longer any clothes between them. He covered her body with his own, slowly positioning himself. She moaned his name as he reached his destination and didn't hesitate to sheath himself. Merlin, yes! She was the most delicious witch... His brain didn't really function properly any longer, his husky voice muttered her name over and over. Feeling her push her hips against him he took as his cue. Making love to her got better with ever time he had the good fortune of being able to do it.

* * *

He woke in her arms. Her breath blowing gently over his throat. A contended smile lit up his face. He carefully shuffled closer to her body, feeling the bump their child was creating. For a moment he felt utter horror. What had he done? Cold sweat formed on his forehead. He had made love to his witch, totally forgetting about his son. Had he so little self control that he couldn't even restrain... A warm hand touched his cheek. His gaze met the deep brown colour of his witch's eyes.

"Draco? What happened?" she asked. Her voice conveying the concern she felt.

"Lea! I've... we... I shouldn't have..." he couldn't form any coherent sentence. His mind had gone into overdrive suggesting all sorts of horrible things that might have happened to their child.

"Draco..." she whispered. Her quiet voice diverting his attention back to her. "Nothing has happened except for us making love."

Her hand held his face. He leant into her touch.

"I thought that I could control myself. That I was better than this."

"Shh!" Her fingers silenced him. "Nothing happened that we both didn't want to happen."

Her soft lips caressed his mouth, "I love you, Draco. There is nothing you need to worry about."

The look in his eyes clearly told her, that he didn't believe that for a minute. He felt guilty, untrustworthy, like he had betrayed her trust in the most horrible way possible.

"Hermione, I swore I wouldn't... not now... not before he is born."

She pulled him close and sighed into his ruffled hair. Was there anything she could do or say that would convince him that he hadn't done anything wrong? She couldn't think of anything right now. She would need to think about it later though. She couldn't bear him chastising himself for something that wasn't wrong or he shouldn't have done.

For a moment she was wondering, if she should talk to Harry, but then she remembered that he was guy after all as well. He might have a hard time even thinking about these kind of topics with her present let alone talk to her about it. Then she realised that she could talk to her mother. She was so used to not have her in her life that it would probably take a long while before she got back into the habit of thinking of her parents as available and un-obliviated again. Not the people she loved dearly but had to give up as to make sure Voldemort couldn't find and hurt them.

She felt Draco's shoulders shake. Lightly, as if he was crying. Feeling the moisture of his tears on her skin a moment later confirmed it. Muffled sobs were piercing her ears.

'Oh, Merlin, no!'

She gently stroked over his back, whispering sweet nothings, but he didn't stop for a very long time. As he finally looked up at her his eyes were red and puffy, his face tear stained and flushed.

"Hermione..."

She bent down and kissed him tenderly.

"Dearest dragon."

"I'm so sorry. So sorry."

Another sweet kiss.

"There is no need for you to be sorry. There has nothing happened last night that you should regret. I would be rather sad, if you did regret what we shared. There's nothing you need to worry about, Draco. I'm fine and the baby is fine." As if to confirm her words he could feel the baby move. She smiled at him. "See? Even your son is telling you that you are a bit of drama queen here."

A shy smile flitted over his face. He kissed her jaw tenderly and then snuggled back against her. Wanting to feel every square inch of her skin against his own.


	57. I hope, he knows what he's doing

**A/N I would truely love to get 20 reviews before updating.**

**Come on you guys, I know you can do it! Please?**

* * *

True to her word Ginny Weasley arrived early Friday afternoon. Hermione was thunderstruck when her friend suddenly appeared in their hearth. Draco grinned conspiratorially at her from behind his fiancé's back.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?"

They girls hugged each other while the male in the room pretended to read the latest edition of the Prophet.

"McGonagall thought that I need to be around my family and has given me the permission to stay away from Hogwarts for the weekend and as I have no classes this afternoon..." She smiled widely.

"Oh."

"So, how about us flooing to Diagon Alley and have a look at some dresses. I could do with a new one for special occasions."

It was obvious that clothes shopping wasn't what the older witch would have liked to do the most, but when she was informed that a new bookshop had opened and it needed to be checked out as well, her face lit up.

They were gone for just a few minutes before Draco got up, put his travelling cloak on and disapparated.

* * *

Blaise Zabini had a look in the mirror and was wondering what could have possibly possessed the shop keeper to advice him to try this particular outfit. Fashionable it might be and the _dernier cri_ in Merlin knew where, but he wasn't going to be seen dead in bright orange.

He took the offending garment off and then scanned the selection before him. There were some fashionably cut black trousers that should go well with the dark blue lined dress robes. He was about to button the trousers when voices outside the changing room caught his attention.

"I can _not_ allow my customers to be disturbed while deciding on a new outfit. If you would take a seat over there..."

"I am going to talk to him. Right NOW."

Moments later the door opened. Blaise felt eyes on himself an instant later. He was shirtless and the dark hair that was dusted over his upper torso in order to follow a straight line down to his navel and beyond normally had girls sigh. Grinning he saw the scowling expression on the face of his best friend. He turned in order to finish getting dressed.

"What are you doing here, mate? Needing new robes for the big day tomorrow?"

"I can't do it, Blaise."

The dark skinned wizard stopped dead.

"Excuse me?"

"I can't do it. I simple can't condemn her to a life at my side. She is worth so much more than I could ever offer her."

It wasn't very often that Blaise Zabini was left speechless, but this was one of these rare occasions.

"Say that again?"

There was a pained expression on Draco's face. It seemed to cause him physical pain to confess his defeat.

"I love her too much as that I could..."

"Stop it right there!" He was cut off unceremoniously. "I don't believe what I'm hearing."

The distance between the two males was covered swiftly and then strong hands got hold of the travelling cloak.

Eyes blazing Blaise nearly yelled at his mate. "Are you totally out off your mind? First you go flat out and risk the humiliation of a lifetime just to speak to her and now, after all you two have been through together, you just want to pack in? I have always known that you are afraid of your own courage, but there is really no need to proof me right in this kind of dramatic fashion."

No answer was forthcoming, so he carried on.

"I have seen you with Pansy, with Jennifer, Julia and that Ravenclaw redhead. None of these girls have made you happy. They had never a chance in hell to do so, but Granger does." He took a deep breath before continuing. "She's the only one that will ever be able to touch you in the way you need it. She is the one girl that can love you without forgetting that she has her own brains and doesn't need you to do any thinking for her. She might be a Griffindor through and through, but she is the only one that will never desert you, no matter what. She would kill your bastard of a father given half a chance for what he did to you, to avenge you. Merlin, Draco! What has got into you all of a sudden? Why do you think you can chicken out now?"

Grey eyes devoid of all expression were gazing at him.

"Draco?"

No response. Blaise waved his hand in front of his friend's face.

"I can't even control my most basic instincts..."

He wasn't making any sense at all today. What could have happened to provoke this kind of reaction?

"Will you tell me what has brought on this insanity willingly or do I have to get you drunk to get the truth out off you?"

There was a heavy sigh and then the pale skinned face was directed towards the dark one showing a scowl.

"The other day I'd picked her up from the Weasley's and when we got home... things got out off hand."

"You mean, you two have..." He made a distinct gesture and Draco nodded. "So, what's the big deal about that? It's not as if you haven't...," he hesitated, "done _it _before."

"But that's it! She is pregnant with my son. I have felt him move..." He stopped as he saw Blaise's face contorted into utter surprise. "What?"

"You... You have actually _felt _him?"

"Yes?"

His friend seemed to have some issue with this bit of information. He sat down heavily on one of the plush chairs.

"Blaise?"

For a long while there was no response, but then a head was slowly raised and the dark eyes that pierced Draco's made him shiver.

"You _are _going to marry Granger! I'll see to it and if it is the last thing I ever do."

* * *

An hour and two new outfits later Draco and Blaise were sitting in the back of the Leaky Cauldron each with a Butterbeer as alcohol really seemed the worst possible choice in the moment.

"So, mate, now you are going to tell me exactly what had got into you earlier."

There wasn't an immediate response. Finally in a low voice he started to explain.

"When we woke up at the hospital one of the things I found was that Hermione was more than showing a bit. It hit me that there was really a tiny human being growing within her and that this human being was my son. There was no denying it any longer. It was really going to happen. I'm going to be a father soon."

"Freaked you out a bit, hm?"

"Yeah, it did. I mean, I know for months now that that is what's going to happen, but still. As long as it wasn't visible..."

"It could all just be a dream."

"Something like that." He took a long sip. "She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't want to screw it up. I've read that book she got me and it scared the living daylights out off me. How can any girl want to have any children, if all _that _is happening to them before it actually happens? And then giving birth itself... It's scarier than a bunch of Death Eaters on a bad day."

"You do love her, though?"

Grey eyes met dark brown.

"I would give my life for her and our child. It's scary to care for somebody so much, Blaise. At first I was worried every time I went to sleep that she wouldn't be there in the morning. Now I worry about her... I don't know, all the time."

"So you think not going through with it tomorrow will make her happy then?"

There was a slightly sneaky grin accompanying his words.

"What? No. She would be..."

Draco was openly smirked at now.

"She doesn't know, what's going to happen tomorrow. So, if you really wanted to chicken out now, you still could. She wouldn't know. Though," there was a pause for effect, "I would make sure, I'd never meet her father again. He's going to kill you. Muggle or not."

"Why is everything a mess suddenly?"

"It isn't. You just want it to be so you don't have to take the responsibility for your actions. Mate, get a grip! You have a girl that, to my utter astonishment, loves you, is willing to bear your child and would probably be hexing you with spells you've never even heard of, would she know we have this conversation."

A heavy sigh followed.

"You are right. I don't know what's got into me. It's really strange. As if I'm not... me... any longer."

Blaise forehead creased. He felt like not being himself any longer? Oh-oh...!

"Come on, mate." He got up and motioned Draco to follow.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, where we'll get you checked out."

"Checked out? I'm fine."

"No, you're not."

Without to wait for any more objections from his friend, he gripped his arm tightly and disapparated them.

* * *

"Tell me this is some kind of sick joke!"

If the skin of Kingsley Shaklebolt wouldn't have been naturally dark, it would have been devoid of any colour now.

"Sorry, it's not. I got word from St, Mungo's an hour ago and had Dawlish and Williams check it straight away." was the disconcerting answer.

The Minister for Magic looked at the Head of the Auror Office.

"Longbottom ?"

"Veritaserum."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to take the chance of Lucius recognising the lad. There is a good chance he would. Furthermore, I don't want the boy to have to deal with that sadist."

"No, you're probably right."

There was a heavy sigh followed by the opening of a drawer.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink."

Henri Shaw declined.

"So, the plan had been slightly different from what we thought..."

"Yes. He wanted to kill his son and wife in order to start over with another... willing victim. Well, victim most certainly. The willingness of Rita Skeeter is debatable. I don't think she would have consented given the chance. Wish I doubt she was given. I don't know, if I should say luckily, but in a way I'm glad young Malfoy will not be dragged into a fight over his inheritance after all. Skeeter would have taken every Sickle she could get her hands on from him."

Kingsley took another sip from his Firewhiskey,

"What about this latest potion poisoning?"

"It seems to have been a kind of back-up plan should everything else fail. Good Lucius seems intend of ending the family line in case he isn't able to prolong it with a new heir. The potion used on Draco would have let him slowly but surely onto the path to suicide. Nobody would have been able to stop him and there wouldn't have been any nasty questions as his behaviour beforehand would have been absolutely in line with this final outcome. I suspect that there might have been also the idea behind it that, once he is dead, any unsuitable girl left behind would be too distraught to be too much of an opponent. He would just have killed her as well."

"Charming."

"I don't know, if Voldemort himself could have come up with a scheme like this. It's despicable beyond belief, though the planning must have taken quite a while. This wasn't a spur of the moment thing."

"No, most certainly not. What I don't understand though is why he didn't just take his grandchild and raise it himself as we thought previously? It would have been a lot easier. Well, maybe not, but still."

"This child would have had the traits of its mother. Which Lucius couldn't hope to control any more than what it would get from Draco. It might have inherited the same _weakness _its father was displaying."

"True. Were the healers able to reverse the effects of the potion?"

"Yes. He's okay again. I suspect that is mainly due to the fact that the Zabini boy has brought him to St. Mungo's so swiftly."

"Why did he do that anyway?"

"I seems that Draco mentioned not feeling like himself any longer. A bit like he did, when the Amortentia took hold. He recognised that something was off and did the sensible thing having young Malfoy checked. Seemingly the potion's effects were triggered by him arranging..."

The Head Auror shut his mouth as if trying not to let slip something.

"Arranging what, Henri?"

"I know, you will hear sooner or later anyway, but for the moment...," he sighed, "Malfoy and Granger are getting married tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but that doesn't leave this room." There was a strange look aimed at the Minister. "She doesn't know yet."

"She doesn't know? How can that be? I mean, a girl needs to know when she's going to get married."

"It's going to be a surprise."

"I hope, he knows what he's doing."

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you think there will be any more nasty surprises lurking in the background?"

"I hope not."

"It's probably best, not to let young Malfoy know what his father had planned for him from the start. The lad had enough to deal with as it is."

"Yes. It'll be better for all concerned."

Another, longer pause.

"Who has slipped these poison potions to the lads? Were you able to find out?" This was the one thing they all had been wondering about for quite a long while.

"When I talked to young Malfoy and Zabini I found out, that they had only once been drinking together in public in the last months. So I went to talk to Tom, from the Leaky Cauldron, and he remembered having some extra staff in that day as a large wedding party had book the celebration hall upstairs. I think, that is when it happened, but I couldn't say for sure. We'll probably never really find out."

The door opened a fraction and a paper plane zoomed in. The Minister got hold of it, unfolded it and then looked at his conversation partner.

"It seems, I've been just invited to a wedding." he handed the parchment to Henri Shaw.

_Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger_

_are cordially inviting_

_**Kingsley Shaklebolt**_

_to their upcoming wedding ceremony_

_11. December 1999_

_at 12:00 noon_

_This invite will be acting as a portkey for you._

_Activating at 11:45am sharp._

* * *

Ginny had dragged Hermione to Madame Malkin's and they had spend nearly an hour looking at and trying on different dresses before the younger witch had suggested they go for a cup of tea.

"Can I ask you something?" It was a rather unusual opening for Ginny. She seldom gave her friends the chance to prepare before confronting them with her questions.

"Sure." her friend asked a bit confused.

"What is is like to be pregnant?"

"Oh?" a long pause followed, "It's horrible to be sick all the time, but at least I didn't have mood swings. First you only know that there is a small human being growing within you and then when you can actually see it...," her voice trailed of as she stroked over her tummy, she looked up before whispering, "feeling him is the most amazing thing."

Wide eyes were trained onto her stomach. With the oversized sweater she was wearing her condition wasn't obvious straight away, but to anybody that knew she couldn't hide it any longer.

"You can feel _him_ move? How do you know, it's going to be a son? Could be a daughter after all."

"Draco says that in his family the first born is always a son." she smiled, "I don't really care, if it is a daughter or a son. As long as it's his child..."

Something filled the ensuing silence after the last statement, something that said she wouldn't want it any other way, something that spoke of her love for the one wizard she would have never considered to get close to, something that left a strange longing within the heart of Ginny. Her having been through the confusion and heartache that had come with her thinking she was pregnant had left a weak spot in her soul.

"I wish, I had been..." she whispered with the hint of desperation in her voice.

"You and Harry have all the time in the world. Don't worry, you two will have lots of kids." Hermione tried to comfort her, knowing that no words in the whole wide world could take the pain away her friend was feeling. She didn't want to imagine the hurt it would have caused her to have found out she wasn't carrying Draco's child after having come to terms with the situation and having made big changes to her life to accommodate the fact.

"It'll be alright. You'll see." her voice was soothing.

Thankful eyes found hers.

They drank their tea, lost in their own thoughts. The owner of the little tea room came, refilled their cups and also brought a few more biscuits.

It was Ginny who finally asked, "So, how are you, Hermione?"

"I'm fine."

The look she received told her that she should just give up trying to lie to her friend as she knew that that wasn't true. She sighed and stirred her tea for a moment before answering.

"I'm a bit concerned actually." she finally admitted.

"What about? Malfoy done anything he better shouldn't have?" her words didn't hide the fact that she would personally take _care_ of the mentioned male should he have hurt the older witch in any way.

"No. Stop worrying. He's nothing but sweet to me."

She was shot a look of incredulity. "Sweet?"

"Well, yes, except..."

"Except what? For Merlin's sake, what has happened?"

"We were... close the other night and the next morning... he was totally stressed out about it."

Ginny tried her best not to imagine what had been going on in said night, but didn't comment.

"He's been getting distant somehow. Keeps his hands to himself..." Hermione blushed.

"Right..." trying to think what might have triggered this change the younger girl's forehead creased. After several long moments she had to confess that she hadn't got a clue about what might be going on.

"Have you tried to ask him?"

"Several times. His answers are getting more and more evasive with very time I do it."

"Is he hiding something from you?"

"I don't think so. Sometimes he is just like always, as if nothing has happened and then ten minutes later... it's worse than before."

"Weird."

"Yes. I'm getting really worried about him."

A warm hand found hers.

"Don't be. We'll find out, what's going on after we have fulfilled one of my fantasies..." there was a conspiratorial smile playing with her lips.

"And what would that be? Are you sure that _I_ should know about it?"

"Of course. You'll be doing it soon for real..."

"For real?"

Ginny stood up and pulled her friend to her with her. After paying their bill, they left the tea room and also the bustle of Diagon Alley to follow a small side street with small, but rather exclusive shops downhill.

"What are we doing here? I could never effort anything in these shops."

"Don't worry, we'll just try something nice on and say it's a dry run for the real occasion later in the year."

Hermione looked at her friend contemplating the possibility that she might have had something in her tea that wasn't strictly legal.

"Why would anybody believe..."

"Oh, come on! Go with the flow for once. Lets have some fun." a dazzling smile appeared on her face, "And I really do want to see myself in a wedding dress even so I know it's probably going to be years before I'll wear one for real."

For a moment the suspicion was rising in the older witch that the younger one knew exactly where she was going as she didn't pay attention to the displays of any of the magnificent establishments or what they were offering. She walked straight towards a house which had been painted in an off-white colour. It was standing out quite clearly among the simple brick walls of its surrounding. Reaching the pearly white door of the most expensive looking shop Hermione had ever laid her eyes one she would have hesitated going in, if her friend hadn't just dragged her in after herself.

"Ah, ladies, welcome to Bruce's Bridal wear."

There was another disbelieving glaze shot at the youngest member of the Weasley family who in return just shrugged and grinned. They were the only customers and this suited her just fine. Less to distract her from making sure they found a suitable outfit for the big day tomorrow.

"I know, most women find it a bit strange for a man to own a bridal shop and make _all kinds_ of assumptions about it, but consider this, if you may, _I_ will see you with the eyes of a man. I'll not be distracted by lace and silk. I'll see _you_ in your special dress. Just like the loves of your lives will."

"Come on, Hermione, it will be fun." Ginny whispered. A resigned sigh was the answer. "Y_ou_ look over there and _I_ will talk to this nice man here." she took the purveyor's arm and led him a few steps away before whispering to him. There was a surprised glance targeted at the witch now pretending to browse the exquisite dresses before a wide smile lit up his face accompanied by excited nodding.

"So, ladies, let me see." He let his eyes run up and down their bodies and then waved his wand. Three dresses were positioning themselves behind both girls.

A shriek filled the little shop, "Oh! How lovely! Look at them. What do you think, Hermione?"

There was a weak smile being displayed, but it was obvious that she liked the dress in the middle of the ones chosen for her to try. She liked it very much. It was low cut at the front with floral mother of pearl embroidery accentuating just at the right places. On the bodice parts of the floral pattern were repeated in random places. The skirt was opening from the waist down into a swirl of fabric running out into a train at the back. A bolero with ruffled sleeves ending just below the elbow completed the dream in white. The veil was woven from the finest silk and held by a diadem dotted with small rubies and emeralds. The shoes were simple but elegant had only a hint of heel.

It took only a moment before Bruce had convinced her to try it on. All her protests and tries to opt out by pretending that it was really Ginny who was shopping for her big day were dismissed with the flick of a wand which made the dress float to the nearest changing room. The gleam in her eyes told him that his choice for her had been just right.

As she walked out off the changing room ten minute later there was stunned silence engulfing the shop.

"Merlin! Hermione, you look divine." Ginny clapped her hands in front off her mouth to prevent herself from telling her friend that Draco would be left speechless when he saw her.

Self-conscious Hermione looked down at herself and tried to smooth out creases that weren't there. Her gaze hit her friend who was now dressed in an emerald green, shoulder free creation that reached her knees. The bodice was fitted and could be adjusted at the back with broad strands of fabric now tied in a neat bow. A bolero style cardigan with three-quarter sleeves and ballerina type shoes completed the ensemble.

"You look quite nice yourself." she frowned, "Shouldn't you wear something white though? I mean, do you really want to get married in _green_?"

The younger witch laughed.

"Of course not. I just saw this on my way to the changing room and got sort of side tracked. It looks gorgeous, don't you think?"

"It does, but Harry would get a heart attack..." she didn't finished the sentence and chanced a glance at the purveyor who for some inexplicable reason seemed to be rather busy with some dresses at the other side of the shop.

"I know, don't worry. He's not going to have to shell out a single Sickle for a new dress for me any time soon." There was a strange grin on her face which thankfully Hermione didn't see as she was contemplating the fact that these dresses would cost the ferret a mint.

She was hauled out off her thoughts by the voice of her friend proclaiming that she wanted to see Ginny in a wedding dress when she came out off the changing room again having put her own clothes back on. After she had vanished from view. Bruce sidled up to his younger customer.

"So, shall I have her dress and this one," he pointed to the green creation, "delivered then?"

"Yes, please, and make sure that she doesn't find out." she hesitated, "I don't know, if you are to send the bill..."

A warm smile was the answer. "I have been instructed about the settling of the bill, don't worry."

She let out a sigh of relief, before hastily retreating into the changing room to try a wedding dress as not to rouse the suspicion of her friend any more.


	58. You're totally impossible!

**Dearest Readers!**

**Our roof is nearly complete and that means I'm no longer going to wake up to chainsaws and loud hammering. Soooo, this story should finally get back on the road with regular updates.**

**Thanks to all of you how will continue reading and commenting! What is a writer without his/her readers?**

**Enjoy!**

**And let me know, if this chapter is any good. Personally I'm not totally convinced. **

* * *

The next morning saw Draco snuggled up to his witch and with a big grin on his face. Today was the day he would become her husband. Today was the day she would become his wife. He let his fingers gingerly move over her tummy. Feeling the soft skin and the nudge of his son made him sigh happily. Who would have thought that his life would one day feel this perfect?

"Draco?" she mumbled as she turned over.

"Good morning, love." he cooed.

Her sleepy, deep and dark eyes watching him generated more heat in his body than anything else could. Feathering sweet kisses on her nose and cheeks he watched her close her eyes again as her breath caressed his face.

"You know what day is today?" he asked with a husky voice.

"Hm? Saturday."

"Yes. What else?"

Her gaze had an intrigued quality about it now as their gaze met.

"What else is today?" Her index finger trailed along his jaw.

"Our wedding day. I want to marry you today."

"You want... what?" a stunned expression greeted his smirk.

"I want you to marry me." he gently kissed her, "Today, at lunchtime."

She was lost for words. Another kiss followed the first. Her mind went blank as she lost herself in the softness of his lips.

Pulling back just enough to be able to speak he asked again, "What do you say? Do you want to marry me today?"

"Draco, I want to marry you, but..."

"No _but_. Just say you will."

"I don't have a dress, none of our friends would be there and I always wanted my dad to..."

His mouth shut her up before she could ramble on any longer.

"Your dress will be delivered at nine, all your friends will be here, Ginny will help you get dressed and smarten up, Blaise is going to be my best man and your dad will be leading you to the altar. Don't worry about it. There will be a very small occasion here in the house and then tonight we'll have a big reception, a ball actually, at the Manor."

She stared at him in disbelieve.

"You've... a wedding... today?" was all she managed.

"Yes, Lea. You don't need to worry. I've organised everything." smiling broadly at her as he ran his fingertip over her cheek, "So, what do you say? Are we going to get married?"

"You're totally impossible!"

"Just the way you love me." he whispered.

She sighed and knew that she had hoped for him to sweep her off her feet and he had managed to do just that. How could she say no now? She couldn't. He had asked her to marry him more than once and she knew that she had just been waiting for him to bring it up again in order to make some concrete plans in regards to them actually tying the knot.

She remembered what Mrs. Weasley had been saying as Draco had come to collect her. They would be there on the _big day_. She now knew what she had been talking about. Was there any doubt about her answer? No., there wasn't.

For a moment she just looked into his deep, grey eyes. She could get lost in them all too easily. Having done so in the past and she would love to be able to do it in the future. Draco ran his fingertips slowly over her cheek.

"I love you more than I thought I'd be able to love, ever. I'm a proud Malfoy, but I'd kneel at your feet. You're my world, Hermione. There's nothing more important to me than you and our son." his forehead touched hers, "I love you. " he whispered.

"I love you too, Draco, my dragon, and of course I'll marry you." she breathed against his lips.

* * *

An hour later Hermione was having a shower. While the warm water was running over her she wondered what it would be like to have a shower with Draco. She frowned. Why had she never thought about that before? Then a grin stole over her face. She would have the rest of eternity to do all sorts of things she hadn't done with him so far.

She turned the water off, grabbed a large fluffy towel, dried herself and then went into the bedroom. Ginny was standing in front of the bed where the wonderful white wedding dress they had looked at the day before lay. She was wearing a slightly worn out bathrobe, her hair in a ponytail, arranging and re-arranging everything while her friend was watching.

"I see, you are even more excited than me..." the older witch remarked with a smile.

"I want to make sure that you sweep him absolutely off his feet when he sees you. I want you to look stunning."

A moment later she was hugged tightly by the older girl.

"I know you want to make me look stunning, but don't go totally over the top. I still want to be myself."

"Okay, okay. I'll do my best." she grinned.

Slipping her bathrobe off Hermione went in search for some underwear. She just about managed to walk a few feet before a loud gasp made her stop. She turned and found her friend staring at her.

"What?"

A finger pointed at her back. She tried to turn to see what exactly was the problem, but didn't really managed.

"What? What is it?"

It took a moment before Ginny found her voice again.

"The tattoo! I didn't know you had a tattoo. When did you get it? And where? Was it Malfoy that has persuaded you to have it done? I looks amazing. Is it... is it actually moving? Wow! That is just so... awesome!" she just fired question after question without giving her the chance to answer.

"Tattoo? What are you talking about? I don't have a..." it was then that it dawned on Hermione what was being to referred to. "Oh, _that_."

"Yes, _that_! Merlin, how come you never told me about it?"

"Well... it's not a tattoo..." a deep blush crept over her face, "It shows that..." the rest was so mumbled it was unintelligible.

"It shows _what_?"

"It only happens when the mother of a Malfoy heir has true feelings for the father of the child. It shows that we love each other." she whispered. The younger witch looked at her thunderstruck.

"Has he something like this as well?"

A short nod was all the answer that was given.

"Merlin!" there was a slight pause, "But that means he seriously loves you. He can't pretend to, can he?"

"No, Ginny, he couldn't just pretend to have feelings. Either he loves me or he doesn't and for the mark to appear he genuinely has to love me."

"So this...," she pointed at the dragon which was leisurely stretching over the small of Hermione's back, "what ever it is, means he does."

Hermione smiled, nodding lost in thoughts. Yes, the opinionated, arrogant prat she had loathed for years had somehow morphed into a gentle, loving young man. _Her_ gentle, loving young man.

* * *

The next ninety minutes Ginny did her best to get her friend to agree with at least some make-up, a slightly elaborate hairstyle and have her accept the blue satin ribbons that held her hair in place.

"You know the saying, Hermione, something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. We got the blue bit."

"The dress is new and my underwear...," the older witch blushed, "isn't."

"That means I need to find something that you can borrow."

"How about _I_ let you _borrow _this?"

They turned at the male voice. Blaise was standing at the top of the stairs with a wide smirk on his face.

"I can see, why he is so hell bent on getting you for himself." he muttered under his breath as he surveyed the bride in her white dress.

"You shouldn't be here!" Ginny stabbed her finger against his chest.

"Why ever not?"

"You're a guy! You can't just come up here and..."

He softly lay one of his long fingers on her lips. She was too shocked to carry on ranting at him.

"I was sent to let lovely Granger here know that her parents have arrived and her dad is waiting for the word to collect her." he grinned broadly. Enjoying how flustered the witch before him was by the simple gesture he had used to shut her up.

He leisurely surveyed her face and was wondering what it would be like to enjoy her for a night. She would be fiery between the sheets. He knew she would be. Pity Potter knew and he would never find out.

He flashed her a seductive smile and then stepped around her.

"I'm sure our dear Draco isn't going to object, when I lend this to you for the day." his left hand unfurling he revealed a silk and lace creation of which Hermione wasn't quite sure what it was supposed to be. She eyed him suspiciously as he bent his knee before her. His warm hand gently touching her ankle.

"What... what are you...," she felt herself shudder as he lifted her foot carefully as not to unbalance her, "Blaise!" Her voice rising close to a shriek, her hand on his shoulder now to steady herself. "What are you doing?"

"Helping the lovely bride into her garter. Being best man has its privileges." was the nonchalant answer. She gasped, but didn't stop him as he expertly moved his hands slowly up her leg. Making sure his hands were underneath her dress while his eyes stayed firmly on top. He could see her blushing and lowered his gaze to the floor, grinning. This girl would be his best mate's wife in less than an hour. _Wife_. He ever so slightly shook his head.

If the youngest Weasley sibling wouldn't have been so shocked by his actions she would have probably hexed the dark skinned, kneeling wizard with some of her worst spells. But as it was, he finished what he had come for and then rose gracefully from the floor. Winking at the bride he blew the maid of honour a kiss and vanished back down the stairs with a huge smirk plastered all over his face.

* * *

Ron had waited until he saw his sister come downstairs in order to let the guest know that the ceremony was about to start.

His steps faltered slightly as he reached the top of the stairs. Hermione stood with her back to him and hum ed to herself. He smiled sadly. She should have been wearing this dress for him, humming with happy anticipation for him, should have been sharing his bed... He had been an utter idiot and he knew it. Taking her for granted had cost him everything. She would now be sharing the life of their enemy. Though how much of an enemy Malfoy still was, was probably debatable. If _she_ could decide to spend the rest of her life with him than surely he couldn't be that foul git they had endured at school for so long.

His gaze travelled over her slightly swaying figure. She seemed to be lost in thoughts as she still hadn't noticed him. The thought of what Malfoy had been doing with her made him shiver as he looked around and realised with a start that it was their _bedroom_ they were standing in. He didn't want to think about her succumbing to his... Trying his best to vanquish these disturbing images from his mind Ron stepped slowly forward.

"Hermione?" his voice sounded hoarse.

She turned and her eyes widened in shock as she recognised him.

"What are you doing...?"

He held his hands up in alarm. He didn't want her to attract the attention of the people at the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I've come to apologise."

She gasped, her mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry, I've been such an idiot. I should've done all the things Malfoy has accused me of not doing. I should have taken better care of you. I should have tried to be a better friend, boyfriend I mean. I shouldn't have been relying on you helping me with my homework all the time. I should have send you flowers, taken you for romantic diners and all that. I should have done so much more, but I didn't and now I'm paying the price for it. He gets to marry you not me."

He slowly got hold of her hands and was wondering for a moment why she wasn't wearing an engagement ring, but dismissed the thought again.

"I want you to be happy, Hermione, and if he makes you happy..."

"He does." she whispered, her eyes on his hands holding hers.

"Then that is all that matters." he touched the back of her hand to his lips as he spoke. As their eyes met she saw for the very first time what lay beneath his rough and clumsy exterior. Would things have been different had she seen it before she wondered. No, her future had only ever been with Draco, even so both of them hadn't been aware of this fact for the longest time.

Ron gently kissed her cheek and smiled at her with embarrassment filled eyes.

"I'll better go."

"Yes. Is everybody really downstairs? I mean, this is..."

He grinned. "Yes, Hermione, this is all really happening. Your parents are there, his mother and an Auror called James Mulligan, all my family, Teddy and Shaklebolt."

"His mother is still under protection? I thought..."

"I think, Mulligan isn't here professionally," he winked at her, "but privately."

"Oh."

They could hear soft steps ascending the stairs. Hermione cast a quick spell to conceal him and moments later her dad came into view smiling at his daughter.

"Are you ready?" his voice sounded happy and sad at the same time. Loosing his daughter meant he was gaining a son. A son who wasn't half as bad as he had made out himself to be when they first met.

"Yes, dad." was the soft answer.

He held his arm out for her and she looped her own around it.

"I hope that you will be very happy with Draco."

"I will. I know I will."

"Then we shouldn't let him wait any longer for his beautiful bride. He looked a bit apprehensive when I came up."

Horror spread over her face as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at her father. A big, loving smile greeted her. Realising he had only be joking she tried to make a grim face at him, but only managed to grin back.

* * *

There was soft music coming from somewhere in the background. A semi circle of chairs had been arranged in their living room facing the patio doors and the arch of flowers that was placed in front of them. Her mother was sitting on the left hand side closest to the aisle, while his mother and the auror were sitting on the right hand side. The Weasley's were dispersed over the remaining chairs. Young Teddy was held by Mrs. Weasley. To Hermione's utter astonishment it was Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minister for Magic himself, that was standing underneath the flower arch.

"He _does_ look apprehensive." Mr. Granger whispered.

His daughter tried not to chuckle.

"Just like I did when I married your mother." he gently squeezed her arm.

Hermione gazed at her groom and he looked rather handsome in his black dress robes, trousers and waistcoat, the white shirt and his Slytherin house tie. Smiling to herself she let go of her father's arm and stood next to Draco who shot her a nervous glance.

Blaise stood tall beside his friend. A smile playing around his lips. He remembered that day they had met, Draco reading this weird book about becoming a father. He didn't believe then that his mate of many years would actually go through with it, but here they were. He was the best man to a wedding that was so unlikely he wouldn't believe it, if he wouldn't actually see it for himself.

Ginny as maid of honour was standing next to the bride feeling happy, excited and also somewhat apprehensive. What, if this didn't work out? What if Hermione got her heart broken by him? What if... Her thoughts were interrupted by the Minister. Kingsley cleared his throat, the music died down and the official ceremony began.

"I have been asked to perform the ceremony of marriage for the here present Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. It was somewhat of a surprise for me as I had expected to be only a simple guest, but I feel honoured to officiate. So, would the groom please take the right hand of the bride."

Hermione could feel his hand shaking as he slowly took her own. She turned slightly to look at him and smiled. His face was guarded and open at the same time, but his eyes only showed the love he felt for her.

"Magic is something most of us here are born with and we are used to it, but all too often not even we understand the magic that is called _love_. The only feeling able to ally enemies, to bridge impassable rifts and unite what seems incompatible. The best example is the couple here before us. Who of their friends and family would have thought it possible for them to find the happiness they have found together? For them to be able to look beyond all that should be best left in past, for a new life to arise from a union as unlikely as this one should be inspiration for all of us. The war is over. Only peace and forgiveness should be ruling our world now."

He paused and looked at the people seated on both sides of the couple. All and every emotion could be seen on their faces. Thoughts of love ones lost and lives saved were all to tangible in the atmosphere.

"So let us now join this man and this woman as they have asked."

Blaise retrieved a small box from his trouser pocket and handed it to Kingsley. The box was opened and revealed two simple golden wedding rings.

"Draco."

The young wizard carefully took the smaller of the two rings and his gaze met his bride's. Then he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger, his own fingers trembling as he did so.

"I, Draco Malfoy, take you, Hermione Granger, as my wife. I'll have the privilege to cherish and to hold you. To love you through all our days, good or bad. I promise to be the best man, husband and companion to you that I can be and I'll be a true father to our children. I love you, Lea."

He gently touched the ring and her hand to his lips.

"Hermione."

Her heart was racing as his words had touched something deep within her soul. She slowly reached for the second ring and then slipped it onto his pale finger. As she looked back up at his face, her heart did a somersault.

She took a deep breath and then said, "I, Hermione Granger, take you, Draco Malfoy, as my husband. My heart will be with you always. No matter how dark times are going to be I'll never again leave your side. Pride fills me at the thought of being the mother to your children. You're my life. I love you, my dragon."

"Before I declare this union fulfilled it is my duty to asked all present, if they know of any reason for this marriage not to be..."

Somebody on the left hand side sneezed. Everybody present looked around. Fleur's face was beetroot coloured.

"Sorry about that," Bill said, looking rather embarrassed himself.

Everybody turned back to the couple, whispering for a moment.

"As there has no valid reason been presented I therefore declare this bond legal and officially recognised." With a big smile he slightly turned towards the groom. "You _are_ allowed to kiss your wife now."

Which he did, with a lot of hesitation, but Hermione just wound her arms around him and let him forget about the other people in the room.

* * *

**Odiana, should you happen to read this, this chapter is for you!**


	59. I am the best man, it's tradition

**A/N I'm a bit slow into getting back to writing after my forced pause, but here's the latest installment.**

**Let me know what you think. I'm not sure this chapter has turned out the way it was supposed to be, then again...**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Draco and Hermione were standing at the bottom of the grand stair case in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor welcoming their guests. Well, the guests that had been invited on their behalf to their wedding ball. There were a lot more people arriving than Hermione had anticipated. She had been a bit apprehensive when it had transpired they were both going to take the congratulations and good wishes of every single person that was attending the occasion, but her new husband had just smiled and giving her a look that made her suspect him to be up to something, quickly dispersing all thoughts and fears about all the strangers around her.

She hadn't had to wait long to find out what indeed it was Draco had been planning. Whispering the name of any witch or wizard she didn't know into her ear as they entered through the big, carved wooden doors he would flicked the tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin just below her ear. Or his hand was suddenly snaking its way downwards along her spine stopping on the small of her back, making the dragon wriggle, tickling her in the process. His fingers would draw very slow circles over the nape of her neck and while she was struggling to keep a straight face and smile at the arriving guests, he looked very regal and totally in control.

That was until there was a commotion on the steps leading up to the doors as an elderly witch had stumbled over the hem of her dress and Hermione took the opportunity to reach her lips up to his ear and let out a low suggestive moan. He turned his head and found her smirking.

"I'll have you for this before the last guest has left." she whispered huskily.

He grinned. "You don't expect me to resist an offer like that, do you?"

But before she could answer the elderly lady was approaching and the welcoming marathon carried on.

* * *

During an unobserved moment Draco had dragged his witch into the cloak room just of the entrance hall.

"So, wife of mine, you think you can tease me like that without any repercussions, hm?"

His arms were holding her securely against his body. She grinned, her hands lying on his chest.

"I had to warn you, you see. It's very bad mannered to behave like you did out there."

His cheek touched hers as he kissed her ear.

"I'll be behaving a lot _worse_ in a minute..."

She felt his fingers nimbly undoing the buttons at the lower end of her back. Heat spread through her as his fingertips were softly caressing her skin. She bit her lip in order to prevent herself from letting him know what he was doing to her, but he knew. Sweet kisses were feathered over her cheekbones. Her hands were reaching for his shoulders. Moving his right leg between hers he pulled her close. Her nether regions pressed against his thigh as Draco purred against her skin.

"Oh, Merlin!" Hermione gasped.

"Hm! Maybe you forgot that I'm a _bad boy_,my delicious witch." his voice pure suggestiveness, "I'm expected to behave like this. Doing things like..." he run the tip of his tongue slowly up the side of her neck, "or..." his hands cupped her bum, "I know what's expected of me and I wouldn't want to disappoint you, dearest."

Seductive wasn't adequate enough a word to describe his grin. It was making her skin burn and her breath hitch in her throat.

"Draco!" a loud voice was calling from just outside their hiding place. "Where have they got to? I just hope for his own sake he hasn't..." something seemed to have distracted the caller.

"I know you love me being a bad boy." Draco cooed into the ear of his wife.

"No, I..." she didn't get any further as his mouth was on hers and he demanded her undivided attention.

"This is ridiculous! DRACO!" the voice now filled with impatience.

It took a moment, but somebody screaming his name finally got through to Hermione's brain and she tried to detach herself from her rather unwilling husband.

"Draco, stop."

"I don't want to stop." He tried to carry on tasting her, but she had turned her head and glared at the door.

"Have you found her?" this time it was a female voice.

"No. Merlin knows where they have got to."

With a start the realisation hit Hermione that it were Ginny and Blaise looking for them.

"Draco! Stop messing about. That's Ginny and Blaise on the other side of this door." she waved her hand vaguely to her right hand side.

"So what? Let them stand out there. As long as I have you here _inside_ with me..." a new attempt to kiss her was again circumvented. He sighed.

"You really want to go out there? Instead of staying in here with me?"

He didn't wait for her answer and called for a house elf. With a small _-pop-_ a familiar female elf appeared.

"Yes, Master. How can Janas help?"

"Take Blaise and Ginny to the ball room. Tell them we'll be there shortly."

"Yes, Master." Another _-pop-_ and she was gone.

Moments later the surprised witch and wizard preventing the couple's exit from the cloak room were apparated away.

"All clear." Draco muttered after peeking out.

* * *

As the newly weds approached the doors to the ball room they could see a rather annoyed looking Blaise whereas Ginny who was standing next to him was sporting a rather strange expression.

"I'm not even going to ask, _where_ you two were. Let alone _what_..." the dark skinned wizard started, but the smirk on the face of his friend let his words just frazzle out.

"They're all waiting for you to be announced." Ginny sounded exited, but her eyes told _her_ friend that she was a bit ruffled by the knowledge of what Hermione might have been up to with a certain blond haired wizard who was now grinning at her.

Ginny took position just behind Hermione while Blaise was taking his place at Draco's side. The doors swung open and all chattering beyond ceased. There was hushed expectation lingering in the air.

Narcissa Malfoy stood just inside the room and after smiling at her son and daughter-in-law turned to the gathered crowd.

"Today is a very happy day for me and the house of Malfoy. The heir to name and title, my son Draco, has tied his life to his lovely financée today." she turned slightly and the groom stepped forward, holding on tightly to the hand of his bride. "May I officially present to you all Draco Malfoy and his wife Hermione."

The young wizard gave a short bow and then proceeded to stride full of pride with the witch by his side to the centre of the dance floor. He whirled her around himself before she found herself placed before him, his posture formal, but his eyes blazing with love. Taking a deep breath he lay his hand onto her waist. Leaning closer he whispered, "I love you, my little seductress." She blushed deeply, but before she could reply the music had started and she felt herself being swept away to the tune of a lovely waltz.

He was an accomplished ball room dancer. It felt effortless to follow him as they rounded the room in a wide circle. Out the corner of her eyes Hermione saw a somewhat reluctant Ginny being pulled into the arms of Blaise as he grinned at her perplexed expression.

His dark skin contrasted in a delicate way with the soft cream it was up against now as the best man leant towards his dance partner.

"We are maid of honour and best man. We have to join the happy couple first. Nobody else can join before we do." he murmured into her ear. "It's tradition."

Her face told him she didn't believe a word he was saying, but he just smirked pulling her a bit closer to his body than was necessary, starting to sway before he picked up the rhythm and started to move. She really did feel quite good he thought. Potter was one lucky bastard. As he used some faster than usual moves he felt her press herself against him, holding his hand and shoulder just that wee bit tighter. He smirked and winked at Draco over her shoulder, who in turn grinned at his friend in return.

Others started to join them shortly afterwards and soon the room was filled with dancing couples.

After half a dozen dances the buffet was declared open and the guests dispersed a bit. Some still carried on dancing, while others went for something to eat or just to sit a dance out.

* * *

"Come on, Ginny. I _am_ the best man. It's tradition."

"You can say that until you're blue in the face, Zabini. Read my lips, I am NOT going to kiss you!"

"I don't want to read them, I want to kiss them." his eyes were filled with suggestiveness.

"You're impossible!"

Blaise had managed to separate her from Harry on the dance floor and had swiftly found a place hidden enough from the main crowd for him to try what he had been dying to try since he had seen her come downstairs in that breath taking dress this morning.

"Just one little peck?" he held his cheek towards her expectantly.

"No."

"Oh! Come on, Ginny. Don't be such a spoil sport." he wriggled his eye brows at her, "You might learn something."

She laughed. "Yeah, right. You Slytherins really think you're Merlin's gift to the female world, don't you?"

He grinned. "Nae, we don't think that, lovely." he leant just a bit closer, his breath touching her face now, "We know!"

Taking advantage of her having been surprised by his response just enough as not to pay attention for a moment he swept her into his arms and kissed her. It was heaven for him as long as it lasted, which wasn't very long as he touched the burning skin of his cheek a heartbeat later. Them Griffindors really knew how to hit a guy where it hurt.

Moving his jaw slowly he grinned despite the pain. It had been worth it.

* * *

Draco and Hermione meanwhile had been mingling, talking to as many guests as they could. The sooner they had done that the sooner they would be able to leave.

Feeling his bride nudge him he looked in the direction she discreetly pointed at. He frowned. Blaise had just emerged from behind a folding-screen. Holding his cheek as if he had been slapped.

"What has happened to him?" there was something in her question that spoke of her curiosity and the fact that she would probably disapprove of what ever had just happened to the dark skinned wizard.

"No idea, but if I were him I'd make sure Potter doesn't get a hold of me."

Being swept into his arms and whirled through the mass of dancers at a fast pace she didn't get a chance to answer straight away. When she finally did, three dances later, she found herself lost for words.

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you seen how Blaise has been looking at your maid of honour all day? He was positively drooling."

She glared at him in disbelieve. "Are you serious?"

He looked serious and he sounded serious as he said, "Yes. She has fascinated him for quite a while. He thinks I was too absorbed in my own thoughts last year to notice, but I did. I suspect it's the fact that she is the one girl he'll never be able to get close to."

He whirled them past a couple of slower dancers before glancing at her face again.

"Would he try... anything? I mean, he wouldn't try and break Harry and Ginny up, would he?"

"No. you don't need to worry." his smile re-assured her a bit,"He'd be terrified to have to cope with her fiery temper on a permanent basis. He likes a challenge, but he isn't ready to settle down. She would put a chain around his neck he would never be happy to live with. It'll be quite a while until he's willing to give up his _wild ways_."

The next dance was a slow waltz and Draco pulled her close so he could whisper into her ear.

"Dance with him. You'll see for yourself. He's a flirt, a player, but he wouldn't do anything to have to commit himself to just one girl."

He moved them towards his friend and as they reached him Hermione smile at her husband, let go of his hand and took position before a rather surprised looking Blaise.

"A dance for the bride?" a wide smile was accompanying her words.

"Sure." he grinned. Gripping one of her hands with his own he lay the other on her waist.

He was a good dancer she noted, but his moves were different from Draco's. She couldn't have said what exactly was different, but she _felt_ the difference somehow.

"So, what did you do to Ginny then to get slapped?" her words were of sweet innocence, but he nearly stumbled over his own feet.

With narrowed eyes he glared at her for a long moment. When he eventually answered his voice had a rather strange undertone.

"I kissed her."

This time it was Hermione's turn to suffer a spot of dis-coordination.

"You serious?"

"Yep."

It took several moments before she found the words to ask for his reasons to do so.

"She looked rather lovely in her dress this morning and I had been wondering what it would be like to feel her lips all day since."

His honesty rendered her speechless. They passed Draco who talked to his father-in-law and Mr. Weasley. For a moment Hermione wondered about the rather odd constellation these three men formed. Her husband knew close to nothing about the Muggle world, Ginny's dad was obsessed with everything Muggle related and her own father actually being one.

"So, you're going to rat me to Potter?" a voice suddenly intruded into her thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell Potter what I've done with his girlfriend?"

There was concern in his eyes. She smiled.

"What would it be worth to you me not telling him?"

He stared at her.

"Blackmail, Granger? Wouldn't have thought you had it in you. Such a Slytherin thing to do."

Her smile was rather serene.

"I just try to treat you as you're accustomed to be treated."

'Merlin! Do you know what you got yourself with this Griffindor, Draco?'

She laughed. "I didn't know that you lot were so gullible."

He scowled at her. "We're not!"

"You could have fooled me."

Moments later she found herself behind a folding-screen, Blaise's arms and body caging her against the wall.

"So, little bookworm, what would you demand for your silence?"

He was too close. She could smell his aftershave, feel his breath on her face.

"I'm not a Slytherin. I'm a Griffindor. We don't rat on our friends."

She stared at him, his eyes smouldering, his body radiating heat.

"Thank you. I owe you one." he touched his lips to her cheek.

Hermione wasn't sure what to do or say. Were all Slytherins as... breathtaking as Draco and Blaise? Or were these two the exception to the rule? Her head was spinning. A grin slowly erupted on his face.

"I should have known that our dear pureblood couldn't resist you in the end."

"What do you mean?"

He looked rather sober and sincere now.

"When you slapped my best mate all those years ago you made him take notice of you. Neither of you've ever realised it, but you both were in it for the long haul after that."

"Yeah, right." her expression told him she wasn't really inclined to follow his line of reasoning. He ignored it.

"You, dear witch, have everything he craves, most of all you're not afraid of him."

"Why should I be?" defiance radiated of her.

He just laughed.

"Exactly! Why should anybody be afraid of him? He's smart and he knows how to use that brain of his, but he is also been a spoilt prat for most of his life. Not a good combination."

"What's your point?"

His dark skin was gently pressed against her cheek as he whispered into her ear, "The moment your hand made contact with his face both your fates were sealed."

He cocked his head a bit further still, "When a boy is being hit by a girl at the tender age of thirteen years old his young and inexperienced heart has only one explanation, she likes me."

Blaise drew back and found exactly the expression on her face he had expected. He took her hand and slowly walked her back to her husband. Who was still talking to the head of the Weasley family and her father.

Kissing her hand and gallantly bowing he took his leave.

* * *

"So, I was right about Blaise then?" Draco asked as they were heading up the stairs to their bedroom. It was only shortly after midnight, but the Malfoy heir had decided enough was enough. He wanted to savour the delicious body of his wife. The delights of a wedding night had to be enjoyed and the hard core of their guest would party on regardless, if they were still present or not.

She didn't answer. Her thoughts having taken her aeons away.

He stopped. "Hermione?"

Her eyes looked up and only now did she seem to realise that they were heading away from the party.

"What did Blaise do to you? You've been behaving rather strangely after your dance with him. If he has done anything..."

"No! He hasn't done anything. We've just talked."

"Talked?" his brow creased, "I know that bloke better than he does know himself. He doesn't just _talk_ to a girl."

She sighed. "He told me something about you."

"What?" it wasn't only suspicion that was laced through his words.

"He said, that we were meant to happen since third year." she whispered.

He was lost for words for a moment. His best friend hadn't normally a try at insanity, but this...

Her fingers were fidgeting with his.

"He said that we fell for each other when I... hit you."

"..." After a while he cleared his throat. "Why would he think that? Let alone tell you?"

She bit her lip.

"He thinks that when it happened you would have assumed at your inexperienced age of thirteen that I hit you because I liked you."

"Right... remind me to cross him of the Christmas card list, will you. That is absolutely... Well, I think that's a load of rubbish."

"I don't know."

"What? Do you actually..."

Her fingers gently shut him up.

"If I hadn't punched you, I would probably not be here."

Draco looked at his wife, stunned.

"Once it had happened I actually have been looking at you in a different way. You weren't a sort of non-entity any longer. You had a face and a name. You were a person. It's a bit hard to explain."

He gave her a lopsided grin.

"I think, tonight is most certainly not the right time to have this kind of conversation." he leant in and inhaled her scent. It made him light headed.

"No, probably you're..." was all she managed before he swept her into his arm, carrying her while along the corridor while kissing her wantonly.

The door to their bedroom was kicked close moments later.


	60. Wedding Night

**A/N This is Hermione's and Draco's WEDDING NIGHT...**

**And it does exactly what it says on the tin!**

**So, if lemon is not your flavour, skip it. **

* * *

Draco stood behind his bride, his hands resting on her hips. His lips tasted the delicate skin in the crook of her neck, his breath making her shudder as it was gently blowing over her throat.

"Are you prepared for me to have my wicked ways with you? " he murmured into her ear.

She smiled at the thought of him doing to and with her what his voice and words hinted at.

"So, tell me, what would you do to me then?" her voice surrounded his soul.

His lips touched her ear. "Oh, how about me starting with this?"

His fingers began to unbutton her dress, from the bottom up. It surprised her a bit, but as he played with the dragon delicately touching her skin as he did so she could feel liquid heat pooling deep within her. The fabric surrounding her was slowly pushed open and kisses trailed up her spine. Hermione closed her eyes and sighed. After carefully unclasping her bra his hands had returned to her waist and pulled her backwards into his body.

"Then I'll proceed with..." his hips started to slowly grate against her bum. She could feel how aroused he was. There was not hiding the fact.

Dress and bra were slowly taken off her body and she couldn't even have said how he had done it. Or why he wasn't wearing a shirt any longer. Did it really matter though? No, she decided the sooner he was getting rid off the rest of his clothing the better. Her knickers were delicately pulled down and she shivered as his lips started to caress the back of her thighs.

As he straightened up again behind her she could feel that her wish of him getting his kit off had been granted. His naked body rubbed against hers. Making her wanting to faint in the process. Long fingers trailed over her sides, soft lips kissed her jaw. A low, purring sound was rumbling in his chest.

"I'm going to taste you, slowly." he kissed her temple.

"I'm going to touch you, slowly." his fingertips travelled from her waist forward, and downwards. She gasped as Draco reached his intended destination. Him finding the epicentre of her sensual being resulted in her moaning softly.

"Don't be shy, my lovely witch. I know you want me."

Another, louder moan was the only answer to his words. His ministrations had her head spinning and there was only one thought left to her, she wanted him. She needed him.

"Please, Draco!" she cooed.

"Yes, Lea?"

"Please..."

"What do you want me to do, my beautiful wife?" his voice was low and had a hint of strain in it. He needed her just as much as he knew she needed him.

Hermione didn't answer. She turned in his arms and found his mouth in a passion filled kiss. Feeling her licking hungrily over his lips he caught her tongue playfully and while her mind was otherwise engaged he got a hold of her thigh, wrapped her leg around his body and brushed his erection slowly over her folds. It was close to killing him. His body was screaming for hers. With the last bit of self restraint he could still muster he ever so slowly entered her.

She sighed into his ear with utter bliss, making him even harder.

He started slowly. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but one he could reach... He nearly blacked out as he felt his witch claw into his shoulders, all thoughts fled his mind as Draco realised that Hermione had reached the peak way ahead of him. Just as well. He didn't want to let go off her as yet.

Withdrawing he picked her up and walked the short distance to the bed with his wife cradled in his arms.

"Draco?"

Lowering her onto the soft fabrics he kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Yes, love of my life?"

"I hope, that wasn't all..."

He smirked.

"Needing more of my delicious body, do you?"

She blushed. Feeling a bit ridiculous while doing so. She was a married woman now and there wasn't a square inch of his lovely body she didn't know, but still. He stretched out next to her. Glancing along his torso and over his tuned stomach south all thoughts of missing out on anything tonight were put to rest.

Her getting hold of him made him gasp. She enjoyed feeling his warm skin, listened to the deep growling sound erupting from his slightly parted lips, but all only for a moment. Repositioning herself she let go of his pride and joy and started to feather kisses around his naval. The sounds emitting from him were laced with frustration, but she only carried on touching her lips to his sensitive skin. Avoiding the one part of his body he seemed desperate to have touched by her.

"Merlin, Hermione!" his voice was hoarse.

She didn't seem to pay any attention but now included the base of his shaft into her teasing game.

It had crossed her mind before that he was so much more experienced than her and she didn't want to do anything wrong, but she had been wondering about this most intimate of caresses for a while. Only having been prevented from actually going through with it due to being sick. Not so tonight. Shifting slightly she kissed his tip. The reaction to it was a loud moan. Looking at her husband she found him with his eyes tightly shut and his face showing an expression that spoke of him wanting more of the same, much more, if he at all could.

Slowly drawing the tip of her tongue over the head had his hands clawing into the sheets. Another soft and this time open mouthed kiss followed.

'Yes, Merlin, yes!'

Her lips were closing around his erection as she slowly bobbed her head up and down. It was a very deliberate movement. She tried to get over her nerves by thinking of the pleasure it was obviously giving him. His face had never been this... scrunched up before. She stopped. His features showed her that he didn't want her to do that. So she slowly zick-zacked her tongue from the base to the tip. Her hand lay on the outside of his leg. It was trembling. Engulfing him with her mouth again she proceeded a bit faster than before. Carefully not to hurt him as her teeth grazed over his burning skin.

He would be loosing it any moment. He knew. This was the absolute overkill! Though Hermione just continued, now tenderly stroking the inside of his thigh as well. It was maddening, but she stopped always a fraction short of... As her fingers connected with his testicles he was a goner. His loud, long outstretched moan filled the room as he spilled himself into her mouth.

Oblivion claimed him for long moments as the only person existing beside himself was this utterly stunning girl he was now married to. Who would have thought that the little bookworm would do the things she had just been doing to him? He really hadn't known what sexual fulfilment was until now. Draco sighed happily.

Hermione had been stunned to feel him erupt as he did. She would have never expected to taste a guy, any guy including Ron, the way she was tasting _him_ now, her husband and the father to her child.

She crawled up the bed and positioned herself next to him, touching her body to his. Her arm resting on his chest and lost in thoughts she took the time to simple look at him. Observing his chest slowly rising for a while she let her gaze roam over the dusting of blond hair. It was a tinge darker than his by now seriously tousled locks. His skin was also not quite as pale as it usually was. Now it looked flushed and was even warmer to the touch than normally.

"I love you, my dragon." she whispered.

Without opening his eyes he rolled onto his side, facing her and took her in his arms.

"And I love you, my lioness." he replied very quietly as his lips tenderly touched hers.

Contentment was lighting up her face as she sighed.

"Do you remember that I promised you to touch you? Slowly?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you also recall me promising to taste you? Also slowly?"

She gazed into his eyes. Mischief was dancing within them.

"Should I be... worried?" she asked playfully.

He grinned broadly.

"Only if you're afraid of becoming addicted to me." he leant closer, "Which you will, if you aren't already."

He kissed her, preventing any reply on her part. It was a slow and deep kiss. There was no urgency in it. The first thirst had been appeased, now it would be slow and pure pleasure.

His fingertips gently drummed over her forehead, following the bridge of her nose, fanning out over her cheekbones. Lingering on her well kissed lips he smiled as Hermione closed her eyes, knowing her happy to be with him, happy for him to touch her like no other guy had ever touched her. As his fingers followed the lines of her collarbone his thoughts were wandering.

Nobody had ever been intimate with her other than himself. Nobody would ever be intimate with her except for him. This knowledge was comforting and frightening at the same time. She would never be able to compare him to another guy. Whereas he... For a moment while circling around her nipple he was seriously contemplating the thought, if he might have better be waiting as well. Waiting to get married before enjoying himself between the sheets. He let his gaze find her face again. She would have been worth waiting for, he realised. To only ever make love to his witch, his Hermione, would have been just fine. The only problem with this was that he had never intended to get involved with her. His palm lay on her stomach. He was involved now. As involved as a guy could get with a girl, he was the father to her child.

Shifting he drew small circles over her side trailing south slowly. Each moment he caressed her in this deliberate way let his desire for her grow again. He let the feeling fill his mind without allowing it to take over though. Draco wanted his wife to moan his name wantonly. He wanted her to beg him to fill her. Merlin! She really _was_ special. He had never thought about any girl in this way before. At school a lot of girls had wanted him, but he had never _needed_ any of them to want him. They just had, regardless of what he did. Not so the one who's calves he was exploring this moment. He needed to make an effort, had to prove himself to her, had to woo and win her. It really made all the difference. He wanted to be the best he could be for her, wanted to be what she needed and she didn't need anything or anybody least alone him.

Her skin was unimaginably smooth to the touch. It really did feel like silk that had come alive. A shudder run through her body as he walked his fingers millipede like to her ankle. He spread her legs gently and then sat between them. She drew them up and he lay his hands on her knees.

The view he had before him made him shudder. The soft swell of her breasts was rising as she breathed. Staying here for eternity would have been just wonderful. Though there was one thing he craved doing again with every fibre of his body, to feel the wet heat of her around his manhood.

As he grazed his knuckles over the inside of her thighs she started to make the small noise he knew so well by now. She was trying to hide just how much he was getting under her skin, just how much she hungered for him. A smile played around his lips. After all the times they had shared their bodies with each other she was still a bit hesitant at the beginning of them allowing desire to sweep them away. Just like now.

"Lea." he whispered in a husky voice.

Her eyes met his.

"I am going to taste you. Slowly." he cooed.

Shifting he got hold of her upper legs, wrapping his arms around them while his head sunk down to do as he had promised.

Sweet kissed were ghosted over the skin on the inside of her thighs. Being succeeded by his mouth gently touching her folds. She knew what he would be doing next. She knew and she wanted it more than anything else in this very moment. He didn't. He just kept moving his hot lips over her skin. Heat was pooling within her. He would know how aroused she was, about that she was sure. Why wasn't he...? He always... Her rational mind was shutting down, fast.

Every touch of his was stoking the fire within her, making her feel like being burned alive. She always hesitated when the sounds of bliss and passion were trying to escape her. She didn't know why. Only after reaching a certain point she couldn't restrain herself any longer. She just succumbed to the urge to moan, to letting him hear what he was doing to her.

Her quiet sounds of wanton were engulfing his soul. He knew that she hadn't got a clue just how much of a turn on it was for him when she let her desire for him take over. Moments later her body was trying to twist, but he held her firmly in place, his tongue parting her folds gently without him loosing the focus to go for his aim. Flicking over her nub she made a purring sound he had never heard her make before. So he did it again, and again. Hermione was purring loudly. He raised his eyes and found her writhing. His blood turned to molten lava and his focus started slipping.

Dipping into her wet, delicious heat he knew that his time would be limited, if he didn't get a hold of himself. It was rather hard as she was now muttering his name with the sexy voice of hers.

He shifted, getting himself lined up with her and thrust in without hesitation. Merlin! She felt so unbelievable good around his manhood. Her hands took hold of his face and were drawing it down into a long, deep kiss. When she finally pulled back it was just enough to be able to talk.

"Let me ride you, my dragon." she muttered against his cheek.

Draco thought he might loose it there and then as her words reached his brain. Had she just...? Her? His little bookworm had just asked him to... Without loosing another moment he rolled them over, her now being on top straddling him.

An unbelievable seductive smile was aimed at him as she slowly started to rise, pause while he was feeling nearly the full length of his erection being exposed to the warm air surrounding them before she pushed back down on him. She was commanding his undivided attention, him only too willingly giving it. Deliberate it was in the beginning, but soon Hermione's growing pace made any restraint on his part close to impossible.

Pulling her down to devoured her making sure he got a firm hold of her shoulders at the same time in order to be able to turn them over again a moment later as she had sheathed him deep within herself.

Hermione felt his length in an utterly arousing way as he was now taking charge again. Would she ever get used to the strength and tenderness he displayed during their love making? Highly unlikely. Deep within her the feeling of the approaching climax rose. She wanted to fight it, wanted to feel him move inside her for all eternity. It wasn't meant to be. Squeezing her eyes shut she let herself be swept away.

Her muscles were becoming vice like in their grip of him. She was whimpering, he knew she was claimed by passion's peak. The soft sounds she was making and that were sounding like his name were his undoing. Letting go of the world he followed her. Feeling the release wash him away his mouth found hers for a love filled kiss.

How much later was it as he finally surfaced enough to note that they lay snuggled up against each other covered by the duvet, keeping them warm? He didn't know. It was still dark outside and the house was silent. Kissing her hair and inhaling her intoxicating scent he fell asleep again.

"This is as it's supposed to be." was his last thought.


	61. PAIN! Excruciating, soul scroching pain!

** A/N This chapter may seem to be just a filler, but what is happening in it will be important later on. So, stay tuned.**

**A big thank you to all that are still sticking with this story even so I had to put it more or less on hold for so long. **

* * *

PAIN! Excruciating, mind destroying, soul scorching pain was rippling through him. He wanted to scream, but no sound left his lips. His eyes were wide open, but all he could see was utter darkness. He had gone back in time, he knew. He had gone back to the fateful day he had been coerced into proudly accepting _his_ mark. How stupid he had been. The pain he had had to endure in order to be disfigured for the rest of his existence had been past anything imaginable.

'Let it stop! Merlin, just let it stop!'

His wish wasn't granted. The fire that was burning him inside out was making his lungs contract, every breath became a struggle against suffocation. His skin should have been peeling away from his flesh, his bones slowly breaking into tiny pieces or at least that was what it felt like. Something even tried to twist his magic that until now had always felt like a pure mountain stream into some foul smelling sewer. He knew that he had to resist, even if it killed him. There was no way he would allow the pureness of his magic being corrupted. He had seen what could happen if a wizard allowed it when his grand father had succumbed to the seductive lure of Dark Magic. It had transformed him into something utterly evil, something like Voldemort.

His grand mother had killed her husband one evening while he had been lying passed out in his study. No magic had been used though. She had been a clever woman. She knew that her magic would never be strong enough to penetrate his permanent shield charm. A long, sharp and well aimed kitchen knife had slid his throat and pierced his heart several times. It had been a bloodbath. Somewhere in the Manor was the room where his dead ancestor still sat in his chair. His wife had had the once magnificent doors burned and got the elves to brick up the opening.

With the last bit of mental strength still left in his body Draco had cast a concealing charm. His magical essence had been successfully hidden from the vile fingers looking for it. Voldemort had thought him utterly corrupted as he only saw his own powers but not his young victim's.

His body temperature was rising slowly but steadily. Soon it would be too high for him to survive. He would welcome death. He knew the peace it would bring. Eternal peace. Letting go of the world and saying goodbye to his mother his mind went blank and his heart slowed down. None of his dreams of freedom and happiness would come true now, but that wasn't important any longer. The only thing he cared about now was his escape, his escape from the pain trying to rip his soul to shreds.

Suddenly he felt warm and safe. He was lying in a bed with soft coverings. There was a girl by his side. He grinned to himself. He had never believed that there would be anything else awaiting him after his worldly demise, but seemingly there was. In fact, who or whatever the girl was that gently drew circles on his stomach made this place rather enjoyable to be at. Maybe he should check, if she was good looking as well. He wouldn't mind her being good looking.

As his eyes opened he had to fight hard as not to scream. It was Hermione Granger snuggled up to him. She was... naked, as was he his panicking mind told him. Before he could do or say anything though memories came flooding back. He blinked. She was his wife and he had never left her side all night. It had been a dream! He sharply exhaled. A concerned gaze hit him, her concerned gaze.

"Merlin, what a nightmare!"

"Are you okay, Draco?"

He nodded.

"I had a horrific nightmare. I was back here at the Manor when the Dark Lord made me one of his band of murderous lunatics." he shuddered.

"He's dead. He'll never come back ever again." her words were soothing some still active fear buried deep within him.

He hadn't had any nightmares since the Graduation Party. Sighing heavily he cradled her against his body, warm skin against warm skin.

"I love you, Hermione. I'll love to the day I'll die." he whispered into her ear.

She kissed his chin, "I love you too, Draco."

* * *

The early morning saw the Malfoy heir sitting on the edge of the bed thinking, about this night's nightmare, about them consummating their marriage, about their Graduation night, about the night she first spend in his arms after alluding him for months. A sigh escaped his lips. He smiled. The thought that having a lifetime to show her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him might not be enough made him crease his brow, but he would give it his best shot. He slid of the bed and slowly strolled to the window, the pale skin of his naked body being illuminated by the first rays of dawn. The garden was covered in frost, which was unusual, but beautiful.

Placing his hands on either side of the high window frame he braced himself against it as he observed a couple of blackbirds swooping over the grass. Contentment engulfed him. To reach this level of happiness it had been worth it to have to track her down as she had gone AWOL, after having avoided to tell him about his child. His child... In moments like these the thought of a small human life being brought into this world and him being responsible for its well being still frightened him. There was no doubt that Hermione would not leave his side. She would show him all he needed to know. How much did she know about caring for an infant though?

There was of course Teddy Lupin. She had had the chance to _practise_ with him. She had told him that she loved to babysit him and what he had been up to while she tried to care for him, but wouldn't it be different, if the child was actually yours and there was nobody else that was expected to make sure it had everything it needed? He lowered his gaze to the windowsill. How often had he been sitting here, dreaming himself away. Into a world where he wasn't despised for what he had become. Into a world that was warm and welcoming even to the likes of him.

This last year in Hogwarts had changed him. He had been thinking for ages about his past, present and future. Would he ever have a future? A future that was worth having? She had caught his attention early on in the year. He had been sitting in the library trying to study when her having a row with Weasley had caught his attention. He hadn't had intended to pay any attention to them, but something made him look up and he had seen her gentle, brown eyes gazing at him. For a moment he had been tempted to scowl or smirk, but what he had done was smile. A very shy smile, but a smile nevertheless.

It had rendered her speechless as he had seen her loose track in her argument with the Weasel. He had turned and glared at her friend, but Hermione had his attention back in no time. Was that the moment everything had started? He wasn't sure. In any case it had been the moment when he decided to watch her some more. At first telling himself it was fun seeing his arch rivals argue, but soon he found himself missing her when she ran late for her studies. He had never sat at the same table on consecutive days in the library, but he had always been somewhere close to her.

Some days he had spend all his time just watching her. Which had meant on a lot of occasions that he had spent half the night awake, studying. A smile crept over his lips. There had been that afternoon he had actually had the courage and sat next to her. The feeling it had ignited deep within him had left him confused and in turmoil for days afterwards. Blaise had been giving him strange looks. Just as if he knew something Draco didn't. His smirk had said as much, but never had the subject been broached between them. Did his friend know then that he had been falling for her? No. He had hinted at knowing about Draco being interested in _somebody_. The identity of the person was never talked about though.

'I'm going to be a father in only a couple of months time...'

For the first time he found himself wondering about a name for his son. He was still absolutely sure that it would be a son, but if the three cups on the small of his back were anything to go by there might be a daughter in the future. He smiled. A daughter, with the brown eyes and wild hair of her mother. Would his first born have his colouring? Most likely. It run in the Malfoy family.

Malfoy. That was her name now as well. Hermione Malfoy. It sounded nice. Though to her it might be a bit strange. It would be weird to suddenly have a different family name he mused. Not that it would happen to him, but girls must think about it when they were getting together with a wizard. Had she thought about the change of family name, the change of family? For him it meant a lot that she was willing to take his name as her own. It would change people's perception of it. It would no longer only be associated with the foul doings of his father. Now it would also have the shine of a war hero, of the smartest witch of their age.

She was smart for sure, but when it came to emotions to emotional _stuff_ she was just as clueless as any other teenage girl, probably even more so. He realised that he had just found the one weak point in her formidable armour, her feelings. If she was emotionally involved her brains became scrambled. Though at school she never got her feelings involved. He was sure she cared for Potter and even Weasley, but that had been nothing as deep and world changing as the the feelings they had for each other.

Shifting his body he leant against the wall next to the window. His head rested against the cool stone and his gaze wandered over the tree tops. Their children would be playing down there, in the grounds of Malfoy Manor. He glanced back to the bed where the love of his life was still sleeping, her hair braided, the covers hinting to the body hidden beneath. A smile was playing with his lips. Draco felt the lioness on his back nudging him. Did she want him to join his _lioness_?

He would do so soon, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. Absent-mindedly he rubbed over his left forearm. His pale skin seemed to be glowing in the morning light. The memory of his dream and the pain it had brought came back for a brief moment. He shuddered. His skin was really rather light coloured. Hermione's skin wasn't really tanned, but it was darker than his own. He held his arms against each other. He could see one or two very faint reminders of his duel with Potter in that bathroom in sixth year. Even through all his pain and the feeling of his life ebbing away he had seen the horror on the face of his opponent. This hadn't been supposed to happen, but it did. Nearly killing him. Snape most likely saved his life.

Snape. Another Slytherin that had paid the ultimate price for the stupidity of his youth. There had been moments when his Potions teacher had been strangely eager to help him during that year. He knew now his mother having been behind this, but there had been other occasions. Strange moments and glances as if the older wizard was trying to tell him something, trying to divulge some kind of secret without actually saying anything.

It had been weird at times. There had been that afternoon during his seventh year when Draco had helped Snape organise supplies. Headmaster Snape had asked him specifically to assist with the rearranging of potions ingredients. This in itself had been strange, but their conversation had surpassed everything.

Being told to make sure that there was always somebody waiting for him, had been a bit weird for the seventeen year old. A seventeen year old who regarded himself as not being in need of any kind of advice, him being of age. He had nevertheless been advised to look at the other houses with less hate and more love. Love, that had been the word used. With hindsight he could presume that his teacher had told him to look past what his eyes saw and observe the people surrounding him with his heart. Draco grinned. He wouldn't have known how to do that then. It had taken the final battle, the death of Voldemort and his father being finally dispatched from his life to enabled him to slowly see his fellow students as they really were. Being shunned by more or less everybody had helped as well. It had given him time to observe. Especially her...

Hermione sighed in her sleep and turned over now facing him. Her features were peaceful, inviting. Draco slowly walked back to their bed and carefully climbed in. He didn't want to wake her. As gentle as he could he placed his left arm under her head and cradled her against his bare chest. His right hand lay on her hip, feeling the hot breath of the sleeping dragon. Closing his eyes contentedly he brushed a tender kiss into her hair. Only moments later sleep claimed him, bringing dreams of pale skin glowing in the moonlight.


	62. I admit I have stolen a kiss

**Dearest Readers,**

**I know it has been ages since I have updated, but now more or less everything is back on track and I should be able to update regularly again.**

**Let me know what you think about this chapter, I feel a bit rusty - so please review.**

**!Enjoy! **

* * *

To go on honeymoon was a time honoured tradition in the house of Malfoy. Draco wanted to go on honeymoon with his girl, with his _wife_. He wanted to get away from everything and have the opportunity to spend time with his wife to talk, laugh with her, go for long walks and be close to her without having to look over his shoulder permanently.

Hermione had told him that her parents had been on honeymoon in Paris for a fortnight. She would like to go there as well. Her new husband didn't. He had been a bit hazy about the reasons, but it all seemed to be boiling down to the fact that there would be too many people that could recognise him. He had been in Paris before...

They had been discussing options for the past half hour before a new suggestion was tabled for debate, Hamburg.

"Hamburg? You want to spend our honeymoon in Hamburg?" her voice conveyed her disappointment even so her expression hid it rather well.

Draco walked over to Hermione who stood next to his desk and wrapped his arms gently around her. Then he got hold of her waist and gently sat her onto the polished table top. Stepping to stand between her legs he took her into his arms again.

"Lea, anywhere in Britain, or Paris for that matter. people will know who you are, who I am." his grey eyes locked onto her brown ones, "I don't want to have to pretend to be somebody I'm not. I want to walk along the street with you and nobody takes any notice of us. I want to sit in the park..."

"In mid-December?"

"You know what I mean. I want to show all the world that you're with me, that you're my wife."

"Just not the magical part of it." Hermione tried to evade his gaze, but found herself unable to do so.

"Lea, please." he whispered, "Have you forgotten the look on the faces of nearly everybody at school last year? They've been disgusted to say the least that I had been allowed to return. I don't want you to endure the same treatment just because you're..."

Her finger silenced him. She knew what he was feeling and she had also to concede that he was right. Maybe going on honeymoon somewhere where there would be no chance of them meeting anybody they knew was the best solution after all. He had been refusing point blank her request to not honour tradition and go away together for some time. He had been suggesting a month, but had settled for a fortnight after a lengthy discussion. Knowing that once they were away he would have less trouble to persuade her to extend their stay.

"Do you actually speak German?" was her next enquiry.

He frowned. How was it that she managed to find any weak point in his plans without fail and way too easily?

"Well... I think we would get by."

"I take that as a no."

He sighed. She grinned. Trying to find a witty response he nearly missed her next words.

"What do I get when I say yes?" her husky voice resonated in his thoughts.

He grinned. He had hoped that she would relent sooner or later, but it had been a close call. "I promise you that we're not going to do anything but eat, sleep and make love the entire time."

"You promise?"

Warm lips were distracting his mind as Hermione brushed soft kisses over his jaw.

"I promise."

_-pop-_

"Master?"

'One of these days I'm going to...!'

Not turning to look at the house elf behind them Draco asked for the reason of the intrusion.

"Master Potter is downstairs. Wanting to talk to Master."

"What does Harry want from you?" dread was all too apparent in the few words of hers.

"No idea. Maybe some advice for his wedding night." he gave her a quick kiss and then motioned for the elf to lead him to his unexpected visitor leaving his blushing wife behind.

* * *

Harry saw his ex-enemy stride down the stairs and had the instant feeling of déjà vu. The young Malfoy was yet again clothed only in trousers with no shirt, no socks, his snow coloured hair ruffled. Yet again clearly displaying the signs of having been combed through by caressing fingers. He _was _wearing shoes this time round though.

"Potter? What can I do for you?"

A scowl was the immediate response. Draco didn't rise to the bait.

"Where is Zabini?"

'Oh oh! The one girl you shouldn't have been messing with, Blaise...'

"The last time I saw him he was playing cards with your sidekick, Shaklebolt and one of my wife's cousins. Why?"

"Because I'm going to break his ruddy neck! That's why."

A calculating look was directed at the face sporting the round glasses. The anger his wearer felt was clearly displaying on his normally calm features.

"And don't pretend you don't know what has been happening behind my back during the ball."

Holding his hands up the taller of the two young men was trying to think of an effective way to diffuse the situation.

"Don't try to stall! You know where the bastard is."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Potter, but no, I don't know where Blaise is. I don't know, if you recall the evenings events, but _we _left around midnight. That card game was still in full swing by then."

The red tinge on Harry's face didn't bode well.

"Harry." Hermione's voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

Both men turned to look at her as she was descending to where they were situated in the entrance hall. The simple jeans and jumper couldn't hide the glow that seemed to surround her.

"What are you doing here?"

No reply was forthcoming. She turned to her husband. "Draco?"

"He wants to know where Blaise is in order to give him a piece of his mind."

She knew right away that this was about Blaise having kissed Ginny at the Ball. She hadn't had a chance to talk with her friend about it properly, but that Harry was reacting like this didn't really surprise her.

"We haven't seen him since we left the ball..."

There wasn't any need for her to spell out for him what they had been doing and that the best man had been the last of their concerns the previous night. She was glared at as she was standing next to Draco who had put his arm around her shoulder.

"Fine. Tell him that he's dead meat when I get a hold of him."

He was gone before either of the couple could utter another word.

"I hope, Blaise has been brushing up on his shield charm and protective spells."

"That's not funny, Draco!"

"Do you see me laughing? Blaise has always been reckless when a girl has caught his attention like your friend has. He was nearly fed to a couple of werewolfs because of it during the summer."

She was shocked. The dark skinned wizard had always seemed so cool and distant in all the years she had known him. Seemingly there was another side to him, a hidden side.

"Come on, lets have breakfast." his hand lay lightly on her hip now.

She looked at him, grinning.

"What?"

"Don't you think you should get dressed properly first. Your mother will probably..."

His voice laced with mock indignation he cut her off, "There is nothing my mother hasn't..."

He stopped himself just in time. His wife just smirked at him.

"You...!" he said in a supposedly threatening tone, but it only made her laugh.

His strong arms pulled her against his bare chest making her wriggle and squirm as she pretended to want to escape. His eyes captured her gaze. It made her stomach knot and she stopped moving. She could feel the heat of his body. Her palms were pressed against his skin and deep within her pooled the liquid heat he seemed so adept at rousing. A kiss was feathered over her cheek. Closing her eyes she wanted to drown in the feeling of his soft lips. His voice whispered into her ear.

"I got you now, my proud little lioness. You're all mine and I won't let you get away ever again."

She kissed him openly in response.

* * *

They had chosen a small rather exclusive hotel in the magical part of Hamburg. Draco had intended to get them to their honeymoon destination by portkey, but Hermione had remembered all too clearly the last time she had been travelling by this means. They had opted for using the floo network after a heated debate which had erupted after her suggesting they could use Muggle transport in form of an aeroplane. She wasn't keen on flying a broomstick but a plane was fine. Her husband had refused point blank. There would be no way that he was going to climb into some kind of oversized tin with wings. If he wanted to fly then a broomstick was just fine, thank you very much.

The first week they had spent mainly in their room and true to Draco's words they didn't do much more than eat, sleep and make love. It was at the beginning of the second week that Hermione managed to get her thoughts straightened out enough for some non-Draco related musings due to him having an extra long lie-in. She stood at the window and looked over the river Elbe. Their hotel was about 300 feet up a steep hill and this fact presented her with a spectacular view over the industrious harbour with its busy container carriers, small tugs and sightseeing boats. She let her head fall against the cool wall and watched a small boat weaving around a large tanker, before it shot right across the path of a small boat serving as the equivalent of a bus between the shores. Frowning she followed the reckless vessel. It seemed to annoy the other captains on purpose. Which she found rather odd. Why would anybody repeatedly dodge collisions with large and faster ships? It not only looked dangerous, she was sure that is was.

The hooting of a large barn owl drew her back to reality and she opened the window to admit the feathery messenger. After having untied the letter and looking in vain for some owl treats Hermione let the bird nipple on her toast instead.

The letter was addressed to Draco and had the crest of St. Mungo's on the front. With a creased forehead she went to wake up her still dead to the world husband.

She leant over him and slowly brushed the hair aside that was falling over his eyes. As she was about to trail her fingertip over his cheek her wrist was held suddenly in a vice-like grip by him. His eyes stared directly into hers and a moment later he released her.

"Sorry," he muttered, "reflex."

Hermione sat on the bed next to him. Why was he so on edge? They were on there honeymoon, in a foreign city, abroad. Why would he be so tense? For a moment she wondered if that might have anything to do with the strange incident in lobby the day they arrived. There had been two rather shady looking characters lurking to one side of the reception, scrutinising their surroundings. Draco had been glancing at them with rather suspicious looks, but hadn't said anything. Later that evening when they had gone down to dine in the hotel restaurant for the first and so far last time he had made sure he had the doors and windows in his line of vision. It had been a delightful evening. Nothing had happened, but the feeling that something was wrong had niggled her ever since.

"What is it, Draco? What happened in the lobby when we arrived?"

He avoided her questioning gaze. Now she knew for sure that something was wrong.

"Tell me what's going on and don't even try to pretend everything is just fine because I know it isn't. I have been fighting in the war as much as you have. Your instinct has told you something is off and so is mine right now."

He sighed. She was way too smart for her own good at times, times like this. A smile began to tug at the corners of his mouth. But she was also strong and fearless.

"The two figures that were hanging around the reception desk..."

"The ones with the dark cloaks?"

"Yes, them. I know it sounds insane, but I could swear that they're Death Eaters. Though something is wrong. They remind me of the Snatchers, part of the evil, but too far removed from the inner circle as to really know anything. Greedy thugs in other words."

Hermione gasped. He couldn't be serious. How could that be?

"I've grown up around them. I know how they move, behave, interact with their surroundings. I can close to _feel_, if somebody is a Death Eater or not." he answered her unvoiced thoughts.

"Why are they here then?"

Draco thought about that for a moment, but he couldn't really come up with anything that would explain their presence.

"Are there German Death Eaters?" she mumbled.

A frown met this enquiry. That was a good question, a very good question. He tried to go through all the faces and names he had come across in the long years of his Father's dark career, but there was no one that wasn't either of British decent or affiliated with Durmstrang in some way.

"I don't think so, but who says that these guys were Germans?"

It had just occurred to Hermione that this was just an assumption and as such might be based on something that wasn't what it appeared to be. Or someone who wasn't who he seemed to be. Her companions voice dragged her from her thoughts.

"I haven't heard them talk, have you?" They looked at each other. No, neither of them had.

With a loud sigh she leant her head against him. This honeymoon was well and truly over. It was nice though while it lasted.

Draco slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry, Lea. Nobody can harm us or our son." he gently placed his palm over her tummy, feeling his child kick moments later.

"Merlin! I totally forgot about the letter from St. Mungo's." wriggling from his embrace she collected the letter that lay on the floor now. "It came while you were sleeping."

The stiff envelope was handed over, opened and a crisp sheet of parchment extracted from it.

_Draco!_

_Make sure you keep away from Potter! He's lost his marbles, attacked me while I was having a quite drink. No reason, didn't provoke him or anything. Was ranting on about me trying to steal his girl, trying to seduce her at the ball and such like._

_Okay, I admit I have stolen a kiss, but what is _**one**_ kiss in the grand scheme of things? Potter should be glad that she didn't do anything worse than just slap me. I would hate to see her doing time..._

_Blaise_

A wide smirk with a hint of serves-him-right appeared on the addressed wizard's face.

"I told him to keep his hands off her. Would he listen to me? Huh! Would he listen!" he passed the note to his witch who quickly scanned it. She groaned.

"I hope Harry is okay."

"Well, dear, it seems that _Blaise_ is the one in hospital. I don't think you need to worry about Potter."

* * *

Henri Shaw was not in the habit of shouting at his subordinates, but today saw him do exactly that. The young auror in front of his desk didn't move or even dare to look up.

"You're a disgrace to this department! I'd expected this kind of behaviour from any common thug, but not from you."

A face displaying the lividness its owner was feeling scowled at the wizard being shouted at. There was no reply, no reaction.

"What the hell have you been thinking? Punching somebody to instigate a brawl in broad daylight and in the Leaky Cauldron of all places. You couldn't have taken it outside like any halfway civilised hooligan would have done, could you? The Minister himself has heard about this and believe me he's even less impressed than I am. I should relieve you of all your duties while I'm considering your future. In this moment in time I'm tempted to..."

He stopped and looked at the young man before him. who hadn't dared to look up since he had entered the room and who seemed intend on just letting his superior get on with the execution of his displeasure. There was little he could say in his defence. He had been looking for a way to break ever bone in the other man's body. His rational mind had abandoned him the moment he had discovered what his ex-classmate had done with or to be more accurate _to_ the girl that was his fiancée.

Harry looked up and found the older man looking at him with a strange expression. There was something calculating in it, but also something that seemed to speak of past events. Puzzled the words escaped him before he could prevent it, "What happened?"

A long pause followed. The explosive reply to mind his own business he had expected never came. Instead a low, level voice could be heard that said, "There's no need for you to end up in Azkaban as well."

He was dismissed without another word being uttered. He wasn't sure, if he still had a job or not, but for the time being he would just assume he did and carry on as usual.

As he walked down the corridor his mind was mulling over the last words of his boss. _As well_... For a moment Harry hadn't known how to react so he just kept his tongue in check this time, but it had roused his curiosity.


	63. The most unexpected Christmas gift ever

Tomorrow was Monday and there were only five days left until Christmas. Draco had been wrecking his brain as to what he should get his dear witch as a gift. He had thought about books she might like to read, but then everybody knew she loved to read and therefore books. To get her a book wouldn't be special enough. He needed something only he could think of, something truly unique. After trying to remember all they had shared so far, all the places they had been a large grin suddenly appeared on his face.

Hermione was still sleeping. It had been a long night... Though he started to be rather aware of her being pregnant during their most intimate moments. He wasn't sure, if he wouldn't be too scared soon to... She mumbled his name in her sleep. An unruly lock was gently brushed from her face by his long fingers as he glanced at her with love in his eyes. A moment later the grin lit up his face again. He knew _exactly_ what would be his Christmas gift for her.

He got dressed, scribbled a quick note to leave on the bedside table and then went to set his plan in motion.

* * *

It had to be at least lunch time Hermione thought as she slowly surfaced from her pleasant dreams.

"Draco?"

No answer. She frown and got out off bed. She smiled as she saw his note on the night stand.

_I'm getting you the most unexpected Christmas gift ever – will be back soon_

There was an imprint of his lips as he must have kissed the paper, his mouth must have been covered in her only lipstick. For a moment she wondered how he had gotten the idea to use it on himself as somebody was knocking on the door.

"Coming!"

She quickly summoned her bathrobe and went to open. The manager of the hotel stood before her in the corridor. His face showing a seriously concerned expression.

"Yes?"

"Frau Malfoy, bitte entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber da wir seit Sonntag kein Lebenszeichen mehr von Ihnen oder Ihrem Mann hatten, sah ich mich genötigt mich zu vergewissern, daß alles in Ordnung ist."

She knew that she should had insisted on visiting a place where she would understand the natives. Here she had no idea what the wizard in front of her had said. His features and body language told her that he was agitated about something, but what exactly that was she had no idea.

"I'm very sorry. I don't really speak German..." she tried to convey the meaning of her words with a few gestures and it seemed to work, as the manager was waving his wand between them and then seemed to repeat what he had said before only this time Hermione actually understood him.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I'm sorry to bother you, but as we didn't have a sign of life of you or your husband since Sunday I saw it my duty to check that everything was okay."

She waved him to come in. What did he mean "no sign of life since Sunday"? It was Sunday, wasn't it?

While Hermione went next door to get hastily dressed the hotel manager stayed in the main room. When she returned he was hovering at the door he had entered through.

"So, everything is fine I presume?" there was a slight hesitation in his words.

"Yes. My husband has just gone to get my Christmas gift." she waved the note she had found.

"I see. Sorry again for having bothered you." he took his leave.

'Sunday? Isn't today Sunday?' she wondered as she read Draco's note again. There was a knock on the door and as she opened one of the girls she thought she had seen at the reception when they arrived was smiling at her. She held several newspapers.

"Ihre Daily Prophets."

"Thank you."

Hermione took the papers from the smiling girl and the "Please don't disturb" sign from the door handle before looking at news prints as if they might be self combust any minute. The date on the top most paper read 23.12.1999. That couldn't be. It was Sunday the 19.12.1999. What was going on here? She lay the papers on the small desk by the window and looked around. Her senses seemed to go into overdrive. The war wasn't long enough past as that she couldn't switch back to battle mode within an instant.

She looked around. Everything seemed to be as she remembered it. Wait, there should be a tray with their breakfast on the small enchanted table between the high backed chairs. Her shoes stood neatly next to each other in front of the wardrobe. She was certain that she hadn't had the time or inclination to be so organised ever since they had arrived. She looked at the Daily Prophets beside her again. They looked like the genuine article.

As she couldn't see any of Draco's clothes she could assume that he was wearing them. Though at this moment in time she didn't want to take any chances. The doors to the cupboard swung open easily. They had been slightly squeaking the day they arrived. As she looked inside her breath caught in her throat, the side where his clothing had been was empty. Empty. She blinked. Where had all this things gone? She close to run into the bathroom and there were her hairbrush and toothbrush and the toothpaste she liked, but his things had vanished. Neither his old fashioned open razor was there nor were the sweet smelling shaving soap or the comb with the mother of pearl inlays. What was going on here?

She sat down on the bed again and tried to sort out all the information she had so far. It didn't seem to be Sunday as it was supposed to be. Instead it was... she checked the papers, it was Thursday. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. Christmas, she had been thinking about this first Christmas she would spend with her parents again, and her husband of course. Where was he? Where was her _husband_? She could feel her eyes water. Somehow it felt as if the world was ending for her. Had he left? Had he finally realised that she wasn't the girl for him after all? Was the knowledge of becoming a father next March at the tender age of nineteen too much to take for him?

Everything seemed too much all of a sudden. The world was a horrible place and she felt utterly alone. Why had she been believing him all this time? Why had she been so gullible and... She sobbed. No, she didn't want to think about her having been tricked after all. His own mother had announced her to all of pureblood society as his wife. She was officially the consort to the Malfoy heir. She knew him to be too proud as to allow such a thing to be made public when it wasn't true.

Her hormones started to mess with her logic and whispered all kinds of nasty, little titbits about him and his behaviour over the years they had been at school together. She tried her best to shut them up, but her efforts were close to in vain. Finally the tears she had been fighting were falling over her face.

* * *

Ginny sat in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place and watched Kreacher prepare a chicken and mushroom pie. Harry would be home soon. She smiled to herself. It would be lovely to live here, in this house, with him one day. That would probably be after she retired from her Quidditch career but still. She was looking forward to it.

"Anybody here?" a voice called from the hall.

"I'm in the kitchen, Harry." she called.

The young Auror came into the kitchen and kissed her. While still being kissed the youngest Weasley furrowed her brow. Something was wrong. She could feel. it.

"What is it?" she whispered against his lips.

A heavy sigh was the answer. She glanced at his face and saw the worry and distress he seemed to be feeling.

"He left her. The bastard just took his stuff and left."

It took a moment before the realisation hit her who he was talking.

"You're joking?"

He shook his head. Sadness now creeping over his face.

"No, Ginny. She woke up this morning and he was just gone."

"I thought they were on honeymoon."

"They were. I got an owl from her around lunchtime, begging me to get her back to Britain. I spoke to Shaw and he organised everything. Hermione arrived back from Hamburg by portkey an hour ago. Only then she told me what had happened." the red tinge of anger was now darkening his features, "How could he do that to her? On their honeymoon? Days before Christmas?"

"I don't believe it."

Harry looked at the girl in his arms.

"Oh, you can believe it! She's so distraught she can't even cry any longer."

"That's not what I mean. I know Hermione is probably beside herself, but I don't believe for a moment that the ferret has just left her. After all the trials and tribulations they have been through together do you seriously think that he would abandon her? His father nearly killed her and he didn't want to do anything other then hold on to her, be near here afterwards. He was out cold with her for a month."

The strange feeling of something lurking in the background crept up on him. Harry knew the feeling, he had it before. When he was spending his last days at Hogwarts before leaving to find the remaining Horcruxes his stomach had knotted like it did now.

"See, you don't seriously believe it either."

He shook his head.

"So, what has happened to him? Has she said anything? Anything at all?"

"I didn't actually get to see her. It was Shaw that took charge of her being sent the portkey, her arrival at the Ministry and everything else." he sighed, leaning his head against his girl's shoulder.

Ginny gently stroked over his still unruly black hair. She could understand his distress, being unable to see and console his friend of so many years would take its toll on her as well.

"We'll go and see her tomorrow, Harry."

"We can't. Shaw had her taken to a safe house. Only he and who ever has taken her know where it is."

There was a stunned silence for a moment.

"Why?"

"He suspects that Malfoy was probably kidnapped, but as Hermione was seemingly of no interest to them, they luckily just used a sleeping charm and left her alone."

"Kidnapped? Somebody has actually kidnapped the ferret?"

There was a moment of silence when Ginny was thinking.

"Harry?"

He looked at her with wary eyes.

"Why did you blame _him_ when your boss is thinking he was actually kidnapped?"

There was no answer forthcoming.

"Harry!" her voice was insisting on an answer now.

He sighed.

"After all this time its still easier to blame him for any misfortune befalling her than thinking of him actually being good for her..."

Ginny just looked at him.

"You're a total prat, you know that? Why can't you just accept that she has chosen him. I would have thought after all these months...," she glared at him, "Or has Ron some daft scheme going to get her back again? He was surprisingly civil at the wedding."

"No, he hasn't. Or if he has, he hasn't told me about it."

Kreacher poured tea for them and then bustled off again.

"Harry, I know you've had... issues with Malfoy in the past, but if he was really kidnapped just think of what that will do to Hermione. He's the father to her child. He managed to get her parents to remember her again. He is married to her. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and she is probably going to spend the holidays somewhere on her own far away from friends and family with some Auror she's never seen before."

"I know, Ginny." he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm just worried sick. After all that has already happened to her this year... I would have thought that once they are actually married and official and all that...

* * *

"Why hasn't he shown up yet? First it's all urgent, urgent, urgent and then suddenly he doesn't has time to come."

"You know that he can't compromise his position. He has to make sure nobody knows."

"Yeah, and I'm stuck in this hell hole when I could have got laid with..."

"Oh, shut up! None of us wants to be here. I have family, you know what I had to tell my wife so that she wouldn't ask question while I was gone all this time!"

Voices, there were voice arguing. Which could only mean one thing, should they have taken his wand there was probably no way out for him. He tried to move without actually moving. His hands were tied in front of him. He was lying on some kind of... dare he call _this_ a bed? At least it wasn't the floor. Hie feet were also tied. Opening his eyes carefully he found the uselessness of this action, he was also blindfolded. Damn!

He concentrated on the argument he could hear. It sounded muffled. There had to be some kind of separating barrier between him and his captors. It couldn't be that thick or maybe it wasn't fully closed, if it was a door. Counted this different man talking he realised that there were only two of them. They still outnumbered him, but at least he might have a realistic chance. Once he managed to get himself untied.

Approaching footsteps caught his attention.

"Do you think it's time for another dose yet?"

"Yeah, might as well make sure he keeps quiet. I don't want my landlady to find out."

He rough hand grabbed his arm and before he could react he felt a sharp needle piercing his skin. They were injecting something directly into his bloodstream. Only moments later all sounds around him dissolved in a vast black haze.


	64. There will be the day

The morning of Christmas Eve saw Hermione Granger sitting at the table in the small kitchen of James Mulligan's flat. The Head of the Auror Office had decided that it would be best, if she spent the holidays under auror protection and who better to have an eye on her than his life long friend. Here she would be under constant surveillance as well as having the opportunity to spend some time with her mother-in-law.

Narcissa Malfoy had been standing in the door frame for the best part of ten minutes now observing the young witch sipping her tea. She had been wondering how her daughter-in-law would be coping with the circumstances, to her surprise there hadn't been any tears or loud laments about. There hadn't been much of a reaction at all.

"Hermione?"

Sad brown eyes looked her way, eyes swimming with tears.

"How are you?" the older woman came slowly closer as if not to frighten her.

"I'm fine."

"We both know that that's not true. Nobody would _fine_ when her, or his, spouse had just suddenly vanished without a trace." she sat at the opposite side of the table. "I know enough of my son's behaviour towards you and your friends as not to know that you must be wondering, if he has been lying to you all this time. I can assure he hasn't. When he was last home for the holidays in April I could already see that he had changed. He didn't say anything, but I knew that only a girl could have managed to achieve this transformation. He has been writing long letters, but I'm quite sure he's never sent them. He was humming to himself, something he has never done in the past."

"Where is he?" Hermione's voice was barely audible.

"I don't know. Though I do know that he will do whatever is in his power to come back to you."

A sigh was the only answer.

"Don't give up on him yet, dear. He'll come back to you."

"I haven't given up on him. Really." her voice sound more desperate then she had intended for it to sound.

"Meanwhile, "a large bundle of folded parchment held together with a wide, blue ribbon was placed on the table, "you might want to hold on to these."

Hermione looked at the letters. There were quite a few. She took them with trembling fingers."

"Thank you." her voice was also trembling.

"You're welcome. They were for you after all. He just hasn't found time to sending them yet."

* * *

Sitting on her bed Hermione slow unwrapped Draco's letters. She wasn't absolutely sure that she should read them. If he had intended for her to read he would have send them, wouldn't he? But if he had written them during their last year at school together he might have not been sure, if she wouldn't hex him once she learnt of him being interested in her, seriously interested.

She unfolded the top most parchment, took a deep breath and then started reading.

_Dear_

There was a long gap underneath this one word. Seemingly he had to get his courage up to even write to her. The date was from January, after they had come back from the holidays.

_I have been wanting to talk to you for quite some time now, but I wasn't sure, if you would want to talk to me._

_I've been a prat. All the name calling all the pranks it was childish. I know we were children, but I should have known better. I always prided myself to be so grown up, but all I was was a conceited prat._

_Sorry._

He hadn't signed the letter. She took the next one and started reading.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm resigned to the fact that you think I'm totally insufferable, but I want you to know that I like you. I'm serious, Hermione. I really do. I would apologise to you personally, if your body guards weren't around you non-stop. Don't they ever do anything on their own?_

_Could you imagine me talking to you? In private I mean with nobody hovering and expecting me to do something horrible to you any minute. I would like to take you for a walk, just you and me._

_Would you walk with me?_

_Draco_

Tears were forming in her eyes. She read her way through several more letters until she reached one that stood out. All the others were very neat, his handwriting a beautiful flow. This one had ink blotches and smears all over it. She started reading.

_Dearest witch,_

_I saw you that day after Potions. I know Slughorn is a bit of a sucker for Potter, but why did he have to be so dismissive of your work? I bet your potion was just as good as his, probably even better._

_I also saw you crying in the Arithmancy classroom when you thought everybody had left after class. I don't know why you were crying, but I wanted nothing better than to hold you in my arms, making your tears stop. Why wasn't Weasel there to comfort you? Or was he the reason for you to be so miserable? He's such a moron and I don't think he deserves you._

_Every time I see him kissing you I want to vomit. It makes me sick to have to watch him slobbering over your delicious mouth. You have no idea how often I have been dreaming of feeling your lips pressed against mine. I'd love to show you how _**I**_ would kiss you. Slow, tenderly and with all my..._

There was a big smudge over the next word. Hermione wondered, if that had been him deliberately trying to obscure what he tried to say. No. that didn't make any sense. This letter had been written with the intention of voicing the feelings he didn't dare show openly. There was no point to hide them in the letter as well. She read on.

_Do you know how beautiful you are? Your hair looks so soft. I would love to run my fingers through your locks. Your eyes have the most enticing colour imaginable. Looking into them means drowning willingly for me. Watching you fingers holding your wand makes me want you to hold..._

Why were the all the words she wanted to read most smeared over? She strained her eyes in order to decipher what he had tried to cover up but failed. She sighed. This letter would have made her look at him in a new light though.

_When I'm lying alone in my cold bed at night I'm thinking of you. How would it be, if you were sharing my bed? Would you snuggle close? Would you allow me to feel your warm skin close to mine? Would your gentle hand rest on my chest as your head is using my shoulder as a pillow?_

She was glad that she was alone. Otherwise the blush creeping over her face would have been rather embarrasing.

_I would keep you safe. My arms would hold and protect you. Nothing will ever happen when you're with me._

A tear was slowly running over her cheek.

_One day I'll be talking to you. One day I'll be telling you all the things I can't tell you yet. One do you'll know what I feel, hope and wish for. One day you might even be here with me. Be mine..._

_Draco_

Hermione felt like somebody was strangling her. She took the last of his letters. It was a poem.

_My eyes are longing for the gaze of your eyes._

_My skin is longing for the warmth of your skin._

_My hands are longing for the touch of your hands.  
_

_Nothing will ever stop me hoping for you, for your embrace._

_Nothing will ever stop me hoping for you, for your touch._

_Nothing will ever stop me hoping for you, for your love._

_There will be the day when I confess my love for you._

_There will be the day when I kneel before you._

_There will be the day You are mine._

She couldn't help it, she simple couldn't. Tears were streaming over her face as she quietly sobbed.

* * *

There were voices intruding into his world of black nothingness.

"What do you mean, the boss has said we should check, if we have the right guy?"

"He doesn't want to come here and possibly blow his cover just to find out that we got the wrong man."

"He was in the hotel at the right time, wasn't he? Foreign and with a nice looking girl. So, why shouldn't he be the right one?"

"Hey, I don't care either way. As long as I get my 500 Galleons he can be the Minister himself."

"So what are we supposed to do to check, if he _is_ the one the boss is after?"

"He's supposed to have a tattoo on his left forearm."

"Right! Let's check then."

Draco felt himself being manhandled into a semi-upright position. His shirt sleeves was ripped open carelessly. It took some effort, but he managed not to groan. A tattoo on his left forearm? He had the worst tattoo imaginable. They would find the Dark Mark and that would be it.

"Bloody hell!"

"How can that be?"

"I don't care, but that's the wrong guy!"

"What now?"

"We need to get rid of him before anybody notices him gone."

"Are you joking? He's been here for days! That girl of his will probably have alerted half the Ministry by now. Foreign tourist kidnapped! That'll go down well."

"Stop moaning! We'll just dump him somewhere in the city, owl the nearest stations and they'll find him, problem solved."

"Your word in Merlin's ear!"

"Trust me. It'll be a piece of cake."

Moments later there was the sensation of a needle being plunged into his vein again. Darkness followed swiftly.

* * *

"I can't do that, Cissy! You know, that I can't."

"James Mulligan since when do you put orders before what's right?"

He groaned. She knew way too many of his weak points, way too many.

"I've sworn to protect her. I can't let her go and have her spend Christmas with her parents. It wouldn't be safe."

"They're her parents..."

"They're Muggles, for Merlin's sake! Should anybody or anything really come for her there would be no way for them to protect her."

"Then go with her."

"And what am I supposed to be there for? A nice accessory?"

Narcissa Malfoy glared at him. She knew that he wanted Hermione to spend the holidays with her family as much as the young witch herself would want it, but he was not going to let that happen if she didn't come up with some really convincing reasons why it would be acceptable for him to let her out off his sight.

"How many sons does Arthur Weasley have?"

A rather stunned wizard gazed at her, but then he started to go through the list of Weasley offspring.

"There's Percy, a right pillock if you ask me, Charlie, Bill, George and Ron. There is also the daughter, Ginny."

"She is the fianceé of Harry Potter who, no doubt, will be at the Weasley family home as well. Then there are Arthur and Molly. If she isn't safe with them she isn't safe anywhere."

He could only sigh. This witch really knew how to get him. He smiled to himself, a loving smile.

"See," soft fingers caressed his cheek, "she'll be fine and spend the holidays with her family and friends."

"Okay, you win. She can go the Arthur and Molly's, but I'm going to apparate her there myself."

Her warm smile let him forget his surroundings for just long enough to give her time to pull him into a gentle embrace.

* * *

"Did the message say where exactly they had seen this _body_?"

"No, of course not. Just some rambling about a guy sleeping rough under a bridge. A bridge over the Alster."

"If we don't find him under the next one, we call it quits. I don't want to spend the whole of Christmas day out here in the drizzle."

"Okay."

The two law enforcement officers were slowly navigating their brooms under the long arch of the Kennedy bridge. It was a rather simple bridge and there were no hidden compartments or elaborate crevices or such like. If there was somebody camping out here, he or she should be easy to find, but so far they had drawn a blank.

"I have the feeling that was some sick joke to get us out here in the middle of the night."

"Probably. I'll have a quick look over the shrubbery. Just in case."

"Okay."

The older of the two wizards slowly hovered over the vegetation. There wasn't really any foliage left, but in the middle of the night it was still hard to see, if there was anything underneath all the bare branches. He was about to turn his broom as he heard somebody moaning. Then there was a slow movement over to his left.

"Karsten, I think I found something!"

His colleague joined him and they both used their wands to illuminate the area. A young man came into view. His clothes were muddy and his sleeves torn up to his shoulders. The fair hair had twigs and earth in it. The face looked ashen as if he hadn't had too good a time lately. One of his shoes was missing.

"He doesn't look like the normal Muggle riff-raff we find around here."

"No, he doesn't."

They landed and the younger one slowly approached the groaning figure.

* * *

Draco knew he needed to attract the attention of the person on the broom hovering over the bushes he was lying underneath. His vocal cords seemed to have ceased up as a low groan was all he managed. He had intended to call out. Though it seemed to be enough as there were now two man slowly coming closer.

"Hey! Was ist passiert? Hast du keinen Platz für die Nacht bekommen?"

Another groan escaped him. He didn't have a clue what these two wanted from him. He could only hope that they were friend not foe.

"Wir können ihn hier nicht liegen lassen. Der ist wahrscheinlich schon unterkühlt. Ich habe keine Lust mich wegen unterlassener Hilfeleistung belangen zu lassen. Muggle hin oder her."

Young Malfoy wished they would stop arguing and help him up. He needed to get to the hotel. Hermione was probably out off her mind with worry by now. How long had he been held captive? He hadn't a clue.

"Ersten Weihnachtstag und wir dürfen uns hier mit einem besoffenen Nichtflieger herum ärgern. Wenn der uns die Wachstube vollkotzt..."

„Krieg dich wieder ein, Mensch! Laß ihn uns erst mal unter den Sträuchern vor holen, dann können wir weitersehen."

They bend down and dragged the assumed Muggle non too gentle by his ankles through the dry branches and onto the grass.

"Alles okay? Wie heißt du?"

There was a short pause as Draco tried to remember what these words were meaning. After a moment he gave up. His head didn't seem to be able to keep his thoughts long enough together for him to voice them.

"I need to get back to the hotel." he finally croaked.

"Hotel? Was für 'n Hotel? Eins hier an der Alster?"

"Wenn der in einem der teuren Schuppen an der Binnenalster wohnt hat man ihn wahrscheinlich überfallen."

„Wahrscheinlich."

It was hopeless. He had no idea what they were talking about.

"Hotel... am Quidditch Park."

Stunned faces looked at him now. The older one waved his wand and muttered a complicated incantation.

"So, now that we know that we're all on the same broom here, what's your name and what's happened to you?"

He could understand them! Relief was washing over him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm from Britain. I'm here on honeymoon with my wife... My wife!"

It hit him in this moment that Hermione could have been also been kidnapped. Or worse... he slowly closed his eyes and groaned.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, let's get you back to the station and then we'll find out what happened to your wife and yourself."

The younger officer pulled a broom from his cloak pocket and together with his colleague he made sure to keep Draco on his broomstick while they were slowly travelling back to their base.


	65. It wasn't a wedding at wand point?

**Dearest Readers,**

**I know, I'm somewhat erratic with my updates in the moment. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**

**Please keep reviewing! **

**So enjoy! **

* * *

James Mulligan was looking rather grumpy as he took the letter from the owl that had woken him up shortly before 6 am. He had hoped to get a lie-in as his charge wasn't expected before lunchtime at the Weasley family home.

"Cissy."

Narcissa Malfoy was looking at him with sleepy eyes.

"What is it, James?"

"I've been summoned to the Ministry. Shaw needs me for something. It sounds urgent and official."

"What about the girl? Will you take her?"

"No. I can't. She has to stay here. You have to protect her for me."

"But..."

He gently stroked his thumb over her cheek.

"Block the fireplace and use a shield and concealment charm once I'm gone."

"How long will you be?"

"I don't know yet. I'll send you an owl with the sixth year Hufflepuff prefect's name, when I'm on my way back. I'll ring the door bell."

He gently kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. She's not some defenceless child and neither are you."

Moments later he was gone. The witch he had left behind did as he had asked and then went to check on Hermione. She was fast asleep.

'Finally.' the Malfoy matriarch sigh. She had heard her daughter-in-law cry half the day yesterday and the times she hadn't cried there had been sobs, gut wrenching sobs.

With this Muggle born witch ended the pureblood history of the House of Malfoy. She was one of the few people still alive that knew about the real history of the House she had married into. There had been the occasional _exception_ to the heritage line as even the Malfoys weren't stupid enough to know about the risks of too much breeding within the same circle of families for too long. There had been the one or other village... she knew that the only appropriate word would be _stud_ that had had the good fortune to spend a night with a witch and with it freshening the gene pool without knowing it.

She sighed. Would it have been better, if Draco had found one of the society girls interesting enough to make the effort to woo her? No, this young woman was just right for him. She wouldn't bow or scrap before him. She was the only girl that had ever slapped him. In comparison to what her son had had to endure over the years this incident paled by comparison, but it probably had been a wake-up call for him. He wasn't as untouchable as he had believed himself to be. There was somebody prepared to discipline him, in whatever way necessary.

She went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. A smile was playing around her mouth. He had been going on about that slap in his letters the entire rest of his third year at Hogwarts. Though Narcissa Malfoy knew that it had never ever been mentioned to his father. His indignation had close to dripped of the parchment about how she had dared to touch him, never mind slap him. It had riled her son to no end that she wasn't the least bit afraid of what he might do in retaliation. He had expected fear on her part but had only got confidence and the unvoiced threat promising more of them same should he decide to cross the line again. He hadn't.

Sitting at the table she sipped her tea. Her son... married... and expecting to become a father himself in only two and a half months time. It still felt a bit strange to her, but seeing Hermione clearly displaying the signs of pregnancy there was no refuting the fact. She was going to be the Lady Dowager of the House of Malfoy soon, not the Lady of the House any more. Though... if she would... James might want her to...

A smile lit up her face as her thoughts turned to the Auror only to be disturbed moments later as she heard the roar of the fire in the living room. She hastily got up to check what was going on only to just glimpse the last sparks of green in the hearth. Hurrying to the room of her daughter-in-law she found the door slightly ajar. There was a strange anticipation running through her as she thought she knew what she would be seeing once the door was fully opened. She was right. The room was empty. Hermione was gone.

* * *

Kreacher had been rather surprised as Hermione suddenly appeared in his kitchen, but he had never forgotten that it had been her that gave him the locket of Master Regulus. It had unsettled him to find her sobbing and weeping all the time all over the house during the summer, but he didn't hesitate to promise her that he wouldn't tell a living soul that she was hiding in the house. He insisted on making tea for her and getting her some light biscuits as well. She should go and sit in the drawing room, he would prepare the tea for her.

So she went upstairs and sat in the drawing room. A flick of her wand started the fire in the large fireplace and all engulfing warmth was spreading through the room shortly afterwards.

What was she going to do now? What if Draco didn't come back? What if they hurt him? What if they killed...? Her mind refused to even go along this path. She had to keep positive. She had to maintain hope. Yeah, right! She felt empty, lonely and bitter. Why did she always have to fight? She had been trying to stay alive for the past eight and a half years. She had been on the run, captured, tortured and been instrumental in defeating the worst evil to befall the wizarding world for centuries. Why was it that the very moment she was trying to have a normal life everything seemed to just go on as usual. There had been a year of reprieve while she had finished her education, but everything afterwards had just been more of the same old same old.

She sighed, sipped the hot tea. A frown spread over her forehead. Kreacher had served the delicious liquid and she hadn't even noticed. Another sigh. What was she going to do now? James Mulligan, the auror who had collected her had told her that he would make sure he got Draco back to her, alive and in one piece. He had sounded absolutely sincere. She had wished to believe him more than anything.

Another few sips later and she was recollecting what she had witnessed at the flat the auror had taken her to. Her mother-in-law had been there. Hermione hadn't been quite sure why at the beginning, but when she had observed her with him, the conviction had risen within her that there was more going on that they both let on. They had come to her wedding together. Ron had commented that his colleague hadn't been there on duty. There had been secretive glances between them and she was positive that they had been kissing before her protector had left to answer his summons to the Ministry earlier. Luckily her mother-in-law hadn't noticed her to be awake when she came into her room shortly afterwards. So, maybe Draco would have to face the prospect of a new man in his mother's life soon.

She closed her eyes and wondered for a moment whatever else she would have to face up to before the year would end. Slipping in the realm of dreams was a swift affair and Hermione didn't even notice it happening. She did notice thought that she was suddenly standing next to a river, on an icy path. The landscape was covered in snow, there were long icicles hanging from the barren branches. There was no sound to be heard. She looked around. There was something lying in the snow not far ahead of her.

Approaching the _something_ carefully she realised that she didn't have her wand. How could that be? She knew it to be in the inside pocket of... She was wearing a knee reaching, long sleeved dress, but no coat, scarf or gloves. Her feet were only covered by sandals and the show engulfed her feet without there being any feeling of cold. This didn't make any sense.

It was a human form half hidden in the white winter fluff. She stopped. It was a male lying before her and then it hit suddenly home, his hair was nearly as white as the snow. He lay face down and there was reasonable doubt that he was wearing the amount of clothing covering her. Her hands reached for him before she realised that they were doing so.

His skin was like ice to the touch. Slowly and with a thundering heart she turned him over, knowing which face she would find. To her utter surprise it wasn't the man dear to her but his father. His eyes were broken, all life had to have left them quite some time before her arrival. Why was he here? What had killed him? It was futile to wonder about this kind of thing really. There was nothing she could to for him. Would she want to help him in any case? He had tried to kill her, had tried to kill Draco. He had tried to kill his own son. It didn't get much more evil than that. No, she would probably make an exception with him and not help. Or would she?

He suddenly inhaled sharply, his eyes blinking rapidly. Hermione shrieked.

"Miss must wake up! Miss dreaming! Bad dream!"

The voice took a while to penetrate Hermione's horror stricken mind. It was only as she had managed to untangle herself from the blanket covering her that she finally realised that she was safe and sound in Harry's house.

"Merlin! What a nightmare."

"Miss feeling better? Kreacher bringing more tea and biscuits."

She looked at the house elf standing next to her in front of the couch. Taking a deep breath and leaning back she closed her eyes for just a moment. She regretted it instantly. The moment her eye lids shut she could see the cold, nearly white face staring at her with its broken eyes. She could still see him suddenly waking up. A chill ran through her.

"Miss okay now?"

She took a deep breath.

"Yes, Kreacher, yes, I'm okay. Thank you for the tea and biscuits."

* * *

It was a rather windy and the rain didn't help either to improve James Mulligan's mood as it was lashing against the windows. He was currently sitting amongst a group of four German aurors and wasn't quite sure what was going on. They had explained that one of their patrols had found a young man during the night after an anonymous tip-off. It appeared that he belonged under the jurisdiction of the British Ministry of Magic as he claimed to be British. At this moment in time he was still checked over by a healer to make sure that he was okay. James had been asked to wait for the medical check-up to be concluded and then he would be able to speak to the wizard in question.

Rolling his wand between his fingers as he thought of Narcissa waiting back at his flat for him he missed the repeated glances his German counterparts were aiming at him. He also didn't see that one of them frowned at something one of his colleagues had just said. His mind was way too occupied with the memory of a witch just eleven years old trying to hide in his compartment on board the Hogswarts' Express. She had been followed by an arrogant boy a short while later. He had been asking for her, but had been told the witch in question wasn't available for him. The other boy would have stormed out, if he had allowed himself to do something as undignified as this. What he had done was glare and then just strut away.

The voices around him had become a bit louder, but as they were still speaking German he wasn't quite sure what was actually going on.

"Laut dieser Beschreibung hat er... Ihr wißt schon."

"Das kann doch garnicht sein. Wie kann er es in der Vergangheit gehabt haben und jetzt ist es plötzlich nicht mehr da. Das macht doch keinen Sinn!"

"Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, daß man es entfernen kann."

"Was dann ja wohl bedeutet, daß er entweder einen Weg gefunden hat, geanu das zu tun oder aber, daß er es nie hatte."

"Das hieße dann aber, daß er nicht der Draco Malfoy ist, der er vorgibt zu sein."

James' ears suddenly alerted their owner that something important had been said. Something in connection to Draco. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, what about Mr. Malfoy?"

Four stunned faces turned to face him. The probably highest ranking wizard used the translation spell again.

"Excuse me?"

"You were talking about Draco, Draco Malfoy."

The Germans exchanged glances.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because, if you have found him, I need to speak to him as soon as possible. I also need to inform his wife and mother. They are worried sick back home."

"He has a wife? He says he's only 19 years old."

It was obvious that the man asking was a bit surprised by this development.

"Well...," James thought about how to phrase his answer best, "the boy maybe only 19, but he's been legally married since about a week ago."

"A week?" it seemed to only now dawn on the other aurors what kind of drama they had uncovered with their patrol collecting the foreign wizard.

"He was here on honeymoon."

"That young witch that was here the other day, claiming her husband had vanished..."

"That was his wife, Hermione." James nodded.

"She was pregnant." another of the German wizards interjected.

"Yes." it was more a sigh than an answer. "She is."

The four men looked at each other. The witch must have been a lot younger than she had appeared, if she was married to a teenager. She was probably still a teenager herself. Foreign countries, foreign customs, but this was a bit too foreign. In Germany the wizarding population married quite young as well, but they were normally at least in their mid-twenties, not their late teens.

After a moment of heavy silence the wizard in charge spoke again.

"Let me get this straight, Draco Malfoy, a 19 year old teenager who has been married for about a week and his wife... How old is that deern? She told us she was twenty."

Deern? Was something wrong with the translation spell suddenly James wondered.

"Excuse me, what did you just call her?" hopefully not what he was thinking they had.

"What? Deern? Oh, sorry, that's a word we use in Hamburg instead of girl. It's not German as such that's why the spell didn't translate it."

"I see." it didn't sound totally convinced.

"So they have come to Hamburg for their honeymoon. He then suddenly vanishes, she's sent here by the hotel staff and we ultimately sent her home as there is nothing she could do here to help us find him. Shortly afterwards we get a tip-off and the patrol is discovering him in the shrubbery on the shores of the Binnenalster and to top it all that girl is already expecting a child."

He paused.

"It wasn't a wedding at wand point, was it? Because she's pregnant."

"No! Their circumstances were just a bit... unconventional."

"Okay..." the hesitation that was suddenly settling over the room made the only Brit in it extremely edgy. Was there something these guys weren't telling him? Had something serious happened to Narcissa's son after all?

"What? What has happened to him? I though you said he was fine and I could take him home as soon as the healer is finished with him."

"Well... The description we got for him from the British Ministry of Magic doesn't quite match the person we have found."

"How?" What were they on about now? It had seemed all but a formality when James arrived here.

"What is his most distinguishing feature?"

"White-blond hair, very fair skin and light grey eyes."

"And..."

What was he expecting to say? He couldn't say, if Draco had sustained some kind of special scare or mark... He groaned. Of course, the Dark Mark. His father would have made sure that the skin of his only son was as mutilated as his own. Could he tell these Aurors about it though? Would they understand the special circumstances or just assume that the boy was a Death Eater who should be in jail by all rights? He would need to play it safe here. There were two witches he had no desire to meet, if the news he was bringing would be of the imprisonment of their son and husband respectively.

"It is possible that he has sustained some kind of still visible scars from playing Quidditch at school, but I couldn't say."

That was not what they had expected his answer to be. It was clearly visible on their faces.

"He has a... mark?"

They knew. Bugger! Fine, if they already knew there was no point beating about the bush.

"His father has forced him into accepting to be branded a few years back, magically branded. I would assume that this mark is still visible."

"Yes, that is what it says in our report." he waved a blue manilla folder. "But the young man we found doesn't have this mark."

James Mulligan felt like a bludger had just hit him. That was impossible!

"We don't quite understand it either, but do you know, "he checked his folder, probably more for a effect rather than anything else, "Mr. Malfoy personally? Could you say for sure, if it was him or not?"

A slow nod was all the answer that was given. There were doubts in his mind about being capable of identifying the Malfoy heir beyond reasonable doubt and if he suddenly didn't have the Dark Mark anymore... No, you couldn't get rid of it. Or could you? Did _Draco Malfoy_ of all people possibly find a way to rid himself of the evil inflicted on him?

"Okay then, we'll have him brought here and you can see, if it's him or not."

* * *

It must have been at least five cups of tea she had drunk and about two plates of biscuits before her mind had calmed down enough to be able to push her recent horror trip into dreamland into the back of her mind. It was nearly lunchtime. She was expected for the big Christmas feast at the Burrow, but if she would find the strength to actually go was another matter.

Hermione recalled her last encounter with Fred and his untimely death. She saw George and Alicia smiling at each other. It was a shame that they would never be able to share their happiness with the fallen brother. Teddy's face invaded her thoughts. The boy was already walking, but neither his father nor his mother would ever be able to see their little treasure pull himself up and try to follow them around.

Absentmindedly she run her fingers of her extending tummy. Would _his_ father ever see him walk? A tear started to slowly make its way over her cheek.

There was somebody in the room.

All her senses went into overdrive. She could _feel_ the other person, but he or she didn't move. There was only the faintest sound of slightly erratic breathing. She tried to scan the shadows around her, but the soft glow of the dying embers didn't give too much light. It should have been light outside, shouldn't it? Kreacher must have closed the curtains to make sure she wasn't disturbed. But why would he do that?

Her head slowly swivelled to her right. There was something moving close to the corner. Her wand gripped tightly she pointed it in the general direction of the suspected person and whispered, "Lumos maxima.".

The room was engulfed a bright light and she could see the intruder. Moments later she had hurdled over the backrest of the sofa and threw herself in the open arms waiting for her.

"Draco!"


	66. He's not hurting you too much, is he?

**I hope all of you who celebrate Christmas had a wonderful time.**

**I had hoped to get a lot of writing done over the holidays, but it never quite happened. Well, maybe I'll get more done now as everything has gone to normal. More or less.**

**Thanks for you reviews! They are very much appreciated.**

**Let me know what you think about this latest chapter.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Why the bloody hell have you sent me there? I've been sitting around for nearly two hours listening to them twittering while I could have been with somebody I actually want to be with!"

The door had burst open without any warning in form of a knock and a rather agitated auror in the person of James Mulligan was now standing in front of the desk of the Head of the Auror Office.

"Today is really not the time for practical jokes. I know you never really approved of me... of her, but that doesn't give you the right to send me away with some phoney excuse just so I have to sit about for no good reason."

Harry Potter, who had just been called to his boss for a _chat_ sat glued to his chair also in front of his head of department. Neither of the two older men seemed to take any notice of him as Henri Shaw was now getting to his feet.

"What are you talking about? I didn't send you to Germany so that you couldn't canoodle with... her! I got an owl from the Head of the Auror Office of the German Ministry of Magic asking for somebody to identify a guy claiming to be British." he took a deep breath, "I couldn't care less whom you spent your time with and if you..."

Should he try to just slip out off the office and come back later, Harry was wondering. Then again, it might be better to pretend he didn't exist until this argument was over. The situation reminded him of the Dursleys giving that prestigious diner for uncle Vernon's boss where he had to pretend not to exist as well. It had been the evening he had met Dobby for the first time. Dobby... It was still somewhat painful to remember the house elf that had saved him, Ron and all the others from Malfoy Manor only to be killed for it.

The heated argument had calmed down to a loud debate now.

"... had already been released. Without any identification of me or anybody else. He's just been sent on his way."

"So where is he now?"

"I have no idea. How am I supposed to know?"

"I would have thought he might want to see his mother..."

"Henri! He's not a little boy any more. He's a married man. He'll want to see his wife before wanting to see his mother."

"Same thing."

"How would he know where his wife is though? Protective custody, remember?"

It actually had slipped Henri Shaw's mind for a moment. The situation his friend had got himself into with the re-kindling of his teenage love might just prove too compromising in the future, but he was right. How would the young Malfoy have learnt where exactly his young wife was?

"Where is Narcissa?"

"At my place."

"And where is Hermione supposed to be?"

"She's there as well."

"Where would Draco look for her though?"

"I'd say their place in Edinburgh."

"Okay. Get yourself a cuppa and then we'll discuss the situation in a somewhat more civilised manner."

James Mulligan left without another word.

"Now, Potter, in your opinion where would your female friend be right now?"

Harry stared at his boss. He hadn't forgotten about him sitting in his office then after all.

"What do you mean?" he asked carefully.

"I have received an owl that your dear friend has made a runner. It seems she took the absence of her assigned auror and the inattention of her mother-in-law to leave the flat. She's flooed somewhere, but alas Narcissa doesn't know where."

Harry paled. It could be potentially dangerous for her to just... make a disappearing act yet again. What was it with Hermione being so irrational these days? He frowned. It only had started after she had got together with Malfoy. The frown deepened. She had been pregnant since the night of their Graduation. Did pregnancy make girls irrational? _Emotional_ he could understand, he'd already experienced that with her, but he had also already seen some rather erratic behaviour on her part in the months following June.

* * *

"Draco!" his name tore from her lips as her heart leapt with utter joy.

His strong arms encircled her tenderly. He tried his best to be gentle, but she pressed herself against him as hard as she could. She wanted to feel him with every square inch of her body. She needed to feel him, know that he was really here.

"Hermione, careful. The baby..."

Her eyes swam with tears as she reached for his lips. He was back! He was really back! She still couldn't quite believe it, but the strong hands lying on her back made it just that bit more real.

"I thought, you'd left me. I woke up and you weren't there. Nobody knew what had happened. I was worried sick and the German aurors couldn't really help and just sent me home and your mother was worried and the Head of the Auror Office..." she was rambling, but he just let her. His own relief of having her back in his arms was greater than anything he had ever experienced. The knowledge of possibly having lost her for ever had made him consider the most drastic of actions. He couldn't have been going on without her, not any more. His life was beyond bearable, if she wasn't sharing it.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." she muttered over and over while kissing his jaw, his neck, his cheeks.

His mouth covered hers, shutting her up for a while. Her soft, pliable lips were smoothing all of his worries away. The quite hefty kick he felt from their son made him smile. It let Hermione wince.

"He's not hurting you too much, is he?" he whispered.

"No, it reminds me of him being alive, of you." she smiled.

"When he kicks you, it reminds you of _me_?" there was a rather bewildered look in his eyes.

"It means that you did come and spend _that_ night with me. We _are _together, married and there is a small human being growing within me whose father you are."

"Oh, Hermione..." a tear was slowly making its way over his cheek.

Following the overwhelming urge he buried his face against her neck.

* * *

As the first panic about the disappearance of Hermione had subsided Narcissa Malfoy had thought about the places she might go. There was Edinburgh where she and Draco had the little house. There was also Linlithgow where her parents were staying, but both these options were too obvious and she was quite sure that she wouldn't flee to the Manor. Though where else was left for her too hide? Where would she feel save? Jana had mentioned that she had been showing Draco The Map in the library when he had been looking for his witch in the past. Why not give it a try and see, if there was some place in London she had gone. It might just be the Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley.

Lady Malfoy was standing in the library at Malfoy Manor and silently observed the two dots on the map of London. It were really three though. The smallest being hidden by the big ones. A smile caressed her lips. So, he had come back and found her. She should be surprised that her son had known where to look for her, but in a way she wasn't. What ever made him look at that precise address for her she couldn't be sure about, but she knew it well. It was the house that once had belonged to the Black family and was now owned by Harry Potter, friend to her daughter-in-law.

She turned and was about to leave the library when she turned back and glanced at the map again. For just a heartbeat she had thought to have seen another dot on the map, a blue one. Of course that was impossible, but still. Something deep within her was suddenly on edge. There was something or someone out there that was recognised by the magic of this representation of London. There shouldn't be. Only the members of the Malfoy family were represented on it.

She shrugged, but her brow was furrowed. Moments later a strong blue dote appeared on the map, not far from Fleet Street. Narcissa Malfoy stared in utter disbelief at the slowly moving proof that Lucius seemed to have yet again managed to escape the confines of Azkaban. She not so much called for Janas as screamed for her.

* * *

"What did happen to you? " Hermione finally asked.

Sitting next to him on the couch, her legs over his lap she felt finally whole again as he held her close. Six months ago she had been running from him and now all she wanted was to be by his side. She glanced at his face, the grey in Draco's eyes had darkened. He had been asking himself the same question over and over again, but he hadn't been able to say how the men that had kept him hostage actually had managed to get to him. He would have thought himself safe in the hotel. Obviously he had been wrong.

"Honestly? I don't know. I woke up and everything was a haze. There were several men discussing me being the wrong guy. Seemingly somebody had bought them to kidnap a wizards accompanied by a beautiful witch arriving when we did."

She stared at him.

"They kidnapped you because they were hired and had only a rather vague description of the one they were supposed to get a hold of?"

"Yep.

"That is insane."

"It is, but it gets even weirder. When the German aurors let me go I went to our house in Edinburgh first, but Turo told me that he hadn't seen you since we had left for the wedding ball..." he cheeky grin was appearing on his face. Their wedding night had been the best night he had spent with her. It probably would always stay the best night. Maybe except for their first intimate encounter.

"Draco?" her soft voice made him realise that he had drifted into the realm of his memories. He kissed her cheek.

"Sorry, been thinking about the time I had the good fortune to spend with you..."

She smile her soul warming smile at him. How did she do it? One smile form her and he was putty in her hands. Not that he would ever admit that to her, though he had the funny feeling that she knew it anyway. He cleared his throat.

I went to the Manor to see, if you had gone there, but you hadn't. Janas told me she hadn't seen you and was rather agitated that something might have happened to you. It took a while to calm her down, but then she reminded me of the map. There's a map in the library..."

"The one over the fireplace? It's a map of London, isn't it?"

"Yes. This map is magical. It shows every living Malfoy that happens to be in London."

There was a pause and she saw him grinning at her.

"What?" she asked with a suspicious undertone.

"I found you on that map when you tried to evade me at all costs." he kissed her temple, "When you were trying to hide yourself and our child from me."

She blushed. How stupid had she been then? His lips on her forehead pulled her back to their current situation.

"I was stupid." she conceded quietly.

"You were scared." he replied, "Probably just as much as me."

Hermione gently trailed her fingertip over his cheek.

"Do you know how scared I was of the possibility of never being able to be close to you again? I couldn't think straight when it came to being left behind alone after having put everything into talking to you that night." caring fingers caressed her jaw line.

"I was scared of what you might do or say once you knew about...," she caressed her tummy, "him."

"That I wouldn't believe you after what the Prophet had been printing?"

She nodded.

"I did believe that you had found somebody else. For some reason it never crossed my mind that it had been actually me that had managed to... get you pregnant. For some reason I didn't even think about being careful in order to make sure it didn't happen. I have never done that in the past."

"I should have thought about it as well. I mean, it's not just the responsibility of a wizard to..."

His lips silenced her.

"In my case it is."

Her brown eyes had that sheen of curiosity and inquisitiveness in them he knew so well by now.

"In my family it is expected that any male enjoying female company is making sure..." it were her lips silencing him this time.

When she finally drew back, his body was covered in goosebumps.

"You won't have to think about it again. Ever." she whispered.

Wide eyes he scanned her face. What was she saying? That they would just make love without thinking about the possibility of another child... She wanted more children?

"You want another child?" he whispered.

A shy smile that was nevertheless illuminating his world like _Lumos Maxima_ would have flitted over her face. She _did_ want more children! He cradled her in his arms, burying his face in her locks.

"I love, Hermione. I love you." his voice was barely audible but it reached her ears all the same.

"Oh, Draco!" was all she could mumble in reply. She was chocking with emotions. For once unable to voice her feelings for him.

They spent a long while like that, in each others arms neither prepared t let go of the other. It was Draco that spoke again after savouring her features for a long moment.

"We've been through more in our short lives than most wizards or witches have to endure in a lifetime. I hope our children will never have to face what we has made our lives hell at times."

He watched as the witch in his arms slowly closed her eyes shortly afterwards, knowing she would be asleep within moments. His fingers stroked over her tummy. What name should they choose for him? Something Muggle? Was there such a thing as a Muggle first name? He wasn't sure. Which name would sound good with Malfoy? Something short, maybe Pete. Pete Malfoy. No, way too mundane. It needed to have a bit more... flair. He thought about various names for a while. Then a smile lit up on his face. Yes, that was the perfect name. He frowned. Would his dear wife like it as well though? He wasn't sure, but it were the fathers in the Malfoy family that announced the names of their children. So, he would announce the name of his son... Hopefully Hermione wouldn't be too mad with him because of his choice.

With a happy sigh his head leant against hers and without hesitation he closed his eyes, welcoming sleep as it came shortly afterwards. His body and mind were finally finding the rest they had been needing ever since he had been found more dead than alive underneath the shrubbery surrounding the edges of a foreign lake.

* * *

Henri Shaw sat behind his desk. Auror-in-training Harry Potter and his seasoned colleague James Mulligan were seated on the other side. All of them were holding mugs with hot tea, though the atmosphere felt tense.

"So, let me run through recent events. Draco Malfoy was kidnapped from the hotel in Hamburg where he was residing with his wife Hermione during their honeymoon. She woke up several days after the fact probably. The time line of what has happened is sketchy at best. Neither of them know who the kidnappers were as neither have seen them. Young Malfoy knows it to be at least two or three as he heard them talk. The location he was held at is unknown, as well as the original instigator of the crime, the person behind the scenes having paid the thugs in Hamburg to commit the crime. They established subsequently that the wrong man had been taken and left their victim to be found by a patrol of the local personal of Magical Law Enforcement.

Hermione remained unharmed and no ransom demand was made. The head of the operation is unknown, as are his motives. He seems to be well integrated into society as his minions were overheard discussing him having to be careful as not to rouse suspicion.

Any suggestions as far as motive or persons possibly involved goes?"

Neither of the aurors in front of the desk had any idea what this could all be about. There were too many unknowns in the equation, too many things that didn't add up. Why would anybody want to harm the Malfoy heir? Who would benefit from it the most? The weird thing was that it would be Hermione and her unborn child. They were the next in line to inherit should anything happen to Draco.

The three men were still lost in their own contemplations as an owl arrived. The Head of the Auror Office retrieved the message, fed the bird some treats and then sat back down to open the letter. Moments later his face paled. Harry and James looked at each other. What had happened now? Going by their boss' reaction it couldn't be anything good. Said man was now at the door shouting in the corridor.

"Wilson! McNeill! I want an absolute roll call done in Azkaban. No exceptions! If so much as a mouse is missing I want to know about it."

There were affirmative shouts from somewhere beyond the room. Without another word Henri Shaw handed the parchment he had still been holding to his friend. Harry tried to get a glimpse of the words in it. The colour was draining from his face as he did.

_Is Lucius still in Azkaban?_

_Narcissa Malfoy_


	67. I know, mate, it's totally insane

While Draco and Hermione were holding on to each other sleeping blissfully unaware of the latest happenings human guards and Dementors were going through the whole of Azkaban, checking every single cell, room and niche to make sure they knew exactly who and what was located in the prison and what wasn't.

They found that the rat population had gone down somewhat but all prisoners were accounted for. So what was this message all about? Why the urgency?

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting next to James Mulligan at the long table in the centre of the Auror Office. He took her hand underneath the table, squeezing it slightly. There was no other indication of them being close that anybody could have seen.

Henri Shaw stood at the head of the table talking to Wilson and McNeill. Both were shaking their heads. Their boss was frowning.

"Okay, you lot, listen up. There had been the possibility of Lucius Malfoy having escaped Azkaban yet again."

Muttering arose.

"Calm down. He's still in his cell and this time we've made sure it really is him."

He turned to Narcissa.

"Why exactly did you think him on the loose again?"

"There is a magical map which is plotting the whereabouts of all living members of the Malfoy family. Anybody connected directly to us will appear on it."

Astounded muttering arose yet again.

"And Lucius did appear on it?"

"The map doesn't show persons as such. It just shows the gender of the family member. There are only two male Malfoys in the moment and as Draco was with Hermione at the time it only left Lucius roaming the streets yet again."

James squeezed her hand again to re-assure her.

"The only problem is, that your... the man you are still legally married to is in Azkaban. It wasn't him you saw on the map. Could it have been Hermione and Draco's child?"

He was clinging to straws and they all knew it.

"Walking along Fleet Street?"

* * *

Ginny had thought to just get away for a while from the crowded Burrow. It was nice to have all her brothers and their respective girlfriends, wives and partners there, but ever now and then she liked to have some peace and quiet, some time for herself. The decision to go for a stroll in Diagon Alley had been easy. She needed to get some potions ingredients in any case.

As she was about to enter the small apothecary she felt her arms being pinned to her sides, heard a silencing spell being cast and found herself being manhandled into the store. It was gloomy inside and the shopkeeper was softly snoring behind the counter. The person holding her tightly against his body lowered his face towards her ear and asked quietly, "I'll take the silencing spell off you, if you swear not to scream. Okay?" She nodded.

"How dare you..." she didn't get any further as a hand was now covering her mouth.

She was turned around and to her utter surprise it was the dark face of Blaise Zabini that looked down at her.

"I just want to talk to you, okay?" She nodded again.

He took a deep breath after slowly removing his hand from her face. There was a hint of regret in his eyes as he did so. Her skin felt nice, soft and warm. He would love to... He sighed. Potter had already once giving him a doing for a kiss that didn't last more than a couple of seconds. Better not get carried away. Merlin knew what the guy would do to him, if he really tried to satisfy his curiosity in regards to this delicious witch.

"I'm sorry for causing problems between you and Potter. I seriously am."

"We don't have any problems, Zabini. Nothing happened."

He leant a bit closer. "Nothing?"

"No, nothing, now let me..."

Something happened, deep within him, within his soul. He wasn't sure what or how, but he didn't take any notice of what she was saying any longer as he was now in the process of pulling her against his body, wrapping his arms tightly around her. His face was barely an inch away from hers and she felt his warm breath on her skin.

"What are you doing. Zabini?"

"Blaise, call me Blaise." his voice was low and seductive.

"I don't care, _Zabini_! Now let me go."

"Why would I want to do that? A beautiful witch like yourself should be flattered, if a wizard like me is paying her this much attention."

"I'm engaged, in case you had forgotten."

A smile lit up his face.

"I know, dearest, I know. It's just the wrong guy you're engaged to."

His lips were nearly touching hers. She turned her face away just in time before she felt him kissing her cheek moments later.

"Please, Ginny." he sounded somehow as if she had seriously hurt him. "One kiss and you'll never see me again."

Her face came back into view as she had intended to glare at him, but instead she found herself being softly kissed. For a moment she was utterly taken aback. She would have expected him to kiss her hard, fiercely, but he didn't. He was gentle as if to savour the brief encounter he knew would only ever be all he could hope for. Against her will she relaxed into him. She didn't kiss him back or anything, but he now moulded himself to her frame, trying to coax a response out off her. To his astonishment she slowly started to move her lips against his. Very hesitantly he nudged the tip of his tongue against her lips. They parted for him. He was stunned as not only did she invite him in she made it clear that she wanted to deepen the kiss. Blaise was only too happy to oblige. Moments later they were ravishing each other. Ginny was just as fiery as he had thought her to be. It was beyond heavenly to have her snog the living daylights out off him.

It was her who after an eternity that seemed to short slowly pulled back. He kept his eyes closed. His mind had turned to mash. A heartbeat later a fist connected with his face.

"I hope, it was worth it, you bastard."

* * *

Draco stood in the living room of their Edinburgh home and looked outside, lost in thought. Which were harshly interrupted by somebody stumbling out off the fireplace. As he turned he discovered that it was Blaise.

"Blaise! What are you doing...?" the rest of his question got stuck in his throat as he saw the bruise covering the left cheekbone and eye of his friend. "Has Potter got a hold of you again? Mate, seriously, what have you been thinking? Kissing Potter's..."

"It wasn't Potter, it was her."

Silence greeted this announcement. Then finally, "Come again?"

"It was Ginny who thumped me, not Potter."

It was obvious that his friend tried to get his head around the information he was presented with.

"Ginny Weasley, Potter's fiancée, the girl you kissed at my wedding, she did that?"

"Yes."

"Why!"

"I got her to kiss me. Kiss! She snogged me, mate. She _snogged _me!"

Draco felt the need to sit down. Blaise joint him a moment later.

"And why exactly would she do that?"

"Don't know."

"Yeah, right!"

"Okay, I met her in Diagon Alley and just thought I try to explain why I did what I did at the wedding."

"But?"

The dark skinned wizard seemed to turn a touch darker.

"Blaise?"

"I couldn't resist her. She felt so wonderful in my arms, so warm and full of life."

"In your arms? I think I need a drink."

They were both quiet as two large glasses of Firewhiskey were poured.

"Okay, mate, now you're gonna tell me exactly what led to that black eye of yours."

The events in the small apothecary were relayed, accentuated by several groans of the listener.

"You know what _he_'ll do to you once he finds out about it, don't you?"

"She won't tell him." it was a very quiet statement, but full of conviction.

"Why wouldn't she? What should stop her to give Potter the perfect excuse to drag your sorry arse into Azkaban."

"Draco. She kissed me. She wanted me to..."

"_What _did she want you to do?"

Embarrassment was laced through his words, but also pride as he answered.

"It was her tongue in my mouth first."

The images this statement conjured in the mind of his friend were unsettling to say the least. The Weasley girl had come on to _him_? It had been her to demand... No, better not think about that.

"What now, Blaise? What are you going to do?"

A heavy sigh was the only answer.

"Are you going to seriously try to get her off of Potter? You're insane, if you think that he'll just let her go."

"I know, mate, I know. It's all totally insane."

"You can say that again!"

They were both trying to reign in their thoughts as not to get lost in total lunacy.

"So? What are you going to do?"

"I'll just have to forget her. Except if you tell me your secret."

Draco looked at his friend. He seemed absolutely sincere. There wasn't a hint of mischievousness in his gaze.

"What secret would that be?" he asked cautiously.

"How to convince a girl to leave her Griffindor boyfriend and go with a Slytherin instead."

A moment of contemplation followed.

"I'd really loved to tell you that secret, but the truth is, there isn't one." sorrow and compassion for his life long friend clouded Draco's eyes as he continued, "I only got Hermione because she chose me. There would have been nothing I could have done or said to convince her to change her mind, if she hadn't been prepared to take me."

Astonishment showed on the dark features of the other man.

"It was her? She chose _you_?"

"Yes. If she hadn't been prepared to forgive me, if she hadn't been willing to trust and follow me that night, I would have been left standing." he extended his arm around the other wizard's shoulder. "It's the females in a pride that call the shots, not the males. We're accepted, chosen, tolerated, but if _she_ decides it's time for us to move on, we better do."

"Slytherin girls are so much easier."

"They're too easy. No challenge."

"Who needs a challenge?" it was supposed to sound defiant. It wasn't really convincing.

"You obviously do, mate." Draco grinned. It was hard to believe but here was his best friend and he was on the verge of seriously falling for a girl that would as soon kiss as punch him, quite literally.

"Let her go, Blaise. This is all going to end in disaster otherwise."

"But what, if she does want me? What, if she is prepared to choose me?" he sounded desperate now, "What, if I just have to make her talk to me. Let her see that it wouldn't be so bad to be with me instead of Potter."

"Blaise! You're my best mate and I'm telling you, let Ginny Weasley go! Even if it was her that snogged you senseless, Potter will kill you. And I don't mean that metaphorical! He'll find a way to kill and bury you. Or have you killed. He's her chosen man, you'll never get her to change her mind."

'Even, if she would want you...' Draco thought to himself. He couldn't tell this to his friend though. It would fan hopes that shouldn't be encouraged. Better Blaise got her out off his system before somebody got killed. Which most likely would be him.

* * *

Ginny Weasley in the meantime was sitting in her room at the Burrow, crying her eyes out. She had made sure to cast a silencing charm around the room, but had forgotten to magically lock her door. Luckily for her it was George that finally came looking for her and made sure that the door was locked as he saw the state his sister was in.

He gently pulled her into his arms. Stroking her hair he wondered, if she and Harry might have had a fight, but he had seen his brother-in-law to be moments earlier in the kitchen discussing some Muggle topic with his father. He had seemed relaxed, had been joking. IT was unlikely that he would have been like that when he had just had a fight with his girlfriend.

"What has happened, Ginny?"

She sobbed and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I kissed him!" she wailed, "_I_... I kissed _him_!"

Her brother looked at her a bit bewildered.

"Whom have you been kissing?"

"Blaise Zabini."

Shock and disbelief flashed over the wizard's face. His little sister was engaged to Harry and had kissed Zabini? A Slytherin?

"Why, Ginny? Why would you do something like that? Don't you... Harry..." he for once was lost for words.

"I met him in Diagon Alley and he was after me for giving him a kiss, just one and then I would never see him again. He's been doing that at the wedding as well. Said it was tradition."

"And you did?"

"He kissed me first and he was so... gentle. It was different from Harry kissing me. Or Dean, or..."

"I get the picture! Different."

"I just... lost it and kissed him back."

He waited for her to continue.

"I snogged him, George. I really snogged him, tongue and all."

The older Weasley groaned. The images invading his mind would cause him nightmares no doubt. These damned snakes! First Hermione and now his little sister? Not, if he could help it.

"I'm going to beat..."

"No, you don't!" her voice was raised, "I've already giving him a souvenir he isn't' going to forget any time soon."

The male ego in her brother knew all too well what this could mean. If he had just let her hit him, he was in it up to his neck already. No Slytherin would allow himself to be struck publicly. Except... He just hoped that his sister didn't realise it as well. That could instigate some real problems between her and her fiancé.

"Does Harry know?"

"Merlin! NO!"

"Okay, okay. Just checking."

"George, swear on Fred's grave that you're not going to tell Harry. Swear it!"

He sighed, but did as she asked.

'What is it with the Snakes all of a sudden? Why are they hell bent on getting themselves a nice, little Griffindor?' he wondered as he held a yet again sobbing Ginny.


	68. Elope with me!

**The new year is nearly upon us - some of you might already reside in 2012 - so I want to wish everybody all the best!**

**This chapter is a bit fluffy, heady, problem heavy, but I'm not quite sure what Blaise is going to do next. He's got a mind of his own in the moment...**

**Hope you enjoy and comment anyway! **

* * *

Boxing day saw the Grangers, Malfoys, the Weasley clan, James Mulligan and Teddy Lupin all assembled in the Burrow for a family diner. The house seemed to be as busy as it ever had been. Little Teddy was keeping Fleur occupied while Charlie, Bill, George and Ron were trying not to hit anybody with the Fanged Frisbee that was zooming through the rooms. Little groups had formed where sometimes a rather odd assortment of people would chat, play chess, compare spells and generally have a good time. Only Ginny was sitting on her own in her father's shed amongst his plug collection. It was here that Hermione finally found her.

"Ginny? Why are you sitting here all on your own?"

A mournful glance was all the answer that was given.

"What's happened?" the voice of the older witch was filled with dread. Something truly horrible must have happened to get her friend this down. Though Harry had seemed as cheerful as ever, "You want to tell me?"

There was a lengthy pause before the only Weasley girl finally answered.

"Have you ever done something you would have never thought yourself capable of doing?"

Hermione didn't even have to think about it. She had let Draco talk to her at the Graduation Party and what had happened afterwards was so way beyond the reasonable that this had to be it.

"You know I have. I've got together with Draco."

"What was it like, I mean, when he kissed you for the first time?"

Was there a point to these questions?

"He was very... gentle. A bit hesitant and really sweet. Nothing what I would have expected him to be like." she let her thoughts drift back to that night. It had been strange but breathtaking. "He was everything I would have never thought him capable of being. Kind, considerate, even shy."

A loud sigh could be heard. Hermione turned to face her friend.

"Why?"

"That is how it felt for me as well." Ginny whispered.

"When Harry kissed you for the first time?"

"No." Was she going to admit what she had done? She had to. If anybody would understand her, it had to be her friend. "I have kissed Blaise."

"Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini?"

"Yes."

Shocked silence engulfed the girls for a while.

"Why? Why did you kiss him?" Hold on! Something didn't add up here. "We're talking about him kissing you at the wedding, don't we? When you slapped him afterwards."

"No." came the rather quiet answer.

"No?"

"No. he got a hold of me in Diagon Alley when I wanted to get some more potions ingredients yesterday. He said, he just wanted one kiss and then... I would never see him again, but when he actually kissed me I couldn't help it and... kissed him back."

"Touching lips only?"

"Merlin, no! I snogged him for all he was worth."

Hermione clapped her hands over her mouth. Her brain would go into meltdown any moment now.

"I kissed him like I only ever have kissed Harry. It was me who had her tongue in his mouth first, for pity's sake. I totally, seriously lost it with him."

She buried her face in her hands.

"He tasted of tea and biscuits and smelled... just wonderful."

Was there anything Hermione could possibly say to this? No. There wasn't. She had done exactly the same thing. Snogged a Slytherin while technically still having a boyfriend. Well, in her case the break-up had been only a matter of formally calling it quits, but Ginny... Ginny was engaged to be married. She had committed herself to Harry of her own free will and now she... She what? Wanted to hit it of with Blaise instead? It would kill her fiancé. It most certainly would kill him.

"What were you thinking, Ginny?"

"I don't know. I stopped thinking the moment he pulled me into his arms. Something just clicked and everything seemed so clear in that moment. There was him and there was me and we two just... connected."

This was the worst kind of déjà vu imaginable. How could it be that she knew exactly what Ginny had been feeling while kissing Blaise? She knew, because she had felt it too, when she kissed Draco. He had been warm and had opened his soul for her to touch, if she so desired. She had. She had touched his mind, his soul,... his body. A red tinge coloured her cheeks. She had never before touched or been touched by a guy, but he had made it all seem so easy. Was the girl she had thought of as becoming the wife of her best friend on a similar route she had found herself on?

She had never thought twice about not staying the night with her Slytherin. She hadn't doubted her decision to trust him for a single moment. Did Ginny doubt her decision to kiss him? But maybe she didn't decide to kiss him, maybe she acted on impulse. Was there anything she could do to help her friend? Probably not. If fate had chosen its ruling over her there was nothing anybody could do any longer. What ever was supposed to happen, would happen.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you hate me now?"

A rather perplexed looking face was barely visible in the dim moonlight illuminating the shed.

"Why should I hate you?"

"For hurting Harry, for kissing Blaise, for doubting my future, for... everything."

The young witch felt the comforting arms of her friend around her a moment later.

"No, I don't hate you. I have been where you're right now. I've felt the warm and seductive body of a Slytherin myself, but I wasn't as committed to another guy like you are."

"Ron was your boyfriend."

"Yes, officially he was still my boyfriend, but to be honest, the spark had died months earlier. We wouldn't have made it. Me meeting Draco that night only accelerated what would have happened anyway."

"So, what shall I do? Give Blaise a chance and break Harry's heart? Or stay with Harry and... I don't even know, if it's all just a game for Blaise or if he really feels anything for me. He probably hates me."

"Why would he hate you?"

"I hit him. He's probably got a black eye because of me."

"A black eye?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione remembered having seen the wizard they were discussing in her living room yesterday. His left eyes had looked strange and now she knew why. He must have come to speak to Draco more or less straight after having kissed the redhead.

'What a mess!'

"Hermione?" it was Draco's voice calling for her.

"Go." Ginny whispered.

Hermione slipped out off the shed and met her husband in the courtyard. He hugged her tightly against his body, smiling into her hair.

"What are you doing out here? Star gazing? Hoping for a shooting star to make a wish?"

She leant back and smiled at him. She was happy. Everything had worked out for her, but would it for Ginny? Her gaze drifted towards his bow tie. Her hands lay on his chest, feeling the soft rise as he breathed. Sensing her absent mindedness he wrapped his cloak around her, cradling her against his body.

"A Knut for your thoughts?"

"What has Blaise been telling you yesterday?"

It was a direct question. A question he didn't expect. Trying to gauge her reasons for asking it he took his time to gaze into her eyes. She was deeply troubled.

"What is this about, Lea?" he whispered.

She took a deep breath before answering.

"I've been talking to Ginny. She is... confused, unsure, distraught and also probably totally elated by the kiss she shared with your friend."

"Oh." his voice let her know how surprised he was.

"She is questioning everything in her life right now, including being engaged to Harry."

There was a small pause before Draco answered.

"Blaise has asked me, how I did it. How it did managed to convince you to be with me and not Weasley. I told him, that in a lion pride it's the females that call the shots. It was your decision to be with me. If you had decided I wasn't worth your time, I wouldn't have stood a chance."

"You think it was my decision?"

He kissed her forehead.

"Yes, yes it was. It was your decision to talk to me, your decision to forgive me..."

"I had done that months earlier. When you came back to school with us, I saw that you had changed. You had suffered just as much as we had during the war. It was the beginning of a new area. Everybody deserves a second chance."

"Even me, after all I had done to you?"

She smiled.

"Even you, my dragon."

He held her tightly to his body, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. He got his second chance with this wonderful witch, but deep down he knew that his best mate possibly wouldn't be so lucky. How ever the Griffindor girls did it, they seemed to be able to get under a Slytherin's skin in a way that was lethal.

"Will she be all right?" Draco asked after silence had been comfortably surrounding them for quite a while.

"Probably. Will he be okay?"

"Don't know. Maybe."

'If the girl is willing to be with him, they're going to be married before our son is born.'

* * *

The following days Hermione tried her best not to think about Ginny and her possibly leaving Harry to be with Blaise Zabini. She could see that Draco was also thinking about his friend and what might happen.

They had been invited to her parents for Hogmanay, as New Year's Eve was called in Scotland. Both hoped it would take their minds of the possible troubles that lay ahead. How could it be that the suave, untouchable Blaise had been caught by a less than willing Ginny. Then again, was she really unwilling? It had been her kissing _him_. She seemed to have let go of her rationality as she did though, but he had been just as reckless by instigating their first intimate intermezzo not three weeks earlier.

It was only a matter of time until Harry would notice that something was seriously off. He might not be the most experienced wizard when it came to girlfriends, but he knew Ginny well enough to know when something was bothering her and her encounter with the dark skinned wizard bothered her immensely.

It was shortly before midnight as Draco and Hermione stood on the patio, holding each other.

"Everything okay, Lea? You seemed to be lost in though for most of the evening."

"Sorry. I'm just concerned about Ginny and Harry."

She raised her face to be able to see into his eyes.

"How is it that you Slytherins can be so desirable when you want to? But are total prats all other times?"

He grinned.

"We just know how to woo our girls."

"Like Blaise does with Ginny? Nobody else would have been able to get her to question her relationship with Harry. Nothing could have enticed her to even think about kissing another guy, but Blaise... He's got her all dreamy and torn up. She wants to kiss him again, I know she does, and at the same time she doesn't want to loose the one she has been in love with since she first lay eyes on him."

His lips caressed her hair.

"It seems that Griffindor girls have their own kind of magic. A kind of magic that makes us Slytherins want to snog you senseless any chance we get."

"If she would choose him, would he be... true to her? Would he be faithful or would she just be one of many in his life?"

Draco's finger gently lifted her chin so that he could look at her.

"If she chose him, he wouldn't look at another girl ever again. They would probably be married before our son is born."

Surprise flashed over her face.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Three weeks ago it was just a game to him, he just wanted to mess about with her a bit, but something has happened and now he's not messing about any longer. After the incident in the apothecary he's fallen for her. There's no way out for him any longer. Even if he wanted to go back to where they were before the wedding, it wouldn't be possible for him, not any more I'm afraid."

"Oh, Merlin, what a mess this is."

"Don't worry your about it, Lea. They will need to find a solution for it, not you."

"But she's my friend..."

"And he's my best mate. That doesn't mean I don't feel for him, but it's them two that have to work something out." he kissed her gently, "Give them a chance to find a solution themselves, please."

She nodded.

A few moments the church bells were ringing in the new year. What it would bring for them all...

* * *

"Elope with me."

His head shot up from the tea he had been about to drink.

"Excuse me?"

"Elope with me. Today, now."

Her voice was insistent. He frowned.

"Any particular reason?"

"I love you. Isn't that reason enough?"

"Sure," he hesitated, "but what about..."

"My brothers? Friends? School? Tradition? McGonagall?" she cut in, "I don't care. Just marry me."

He was on the verge of doing something unforgivable and he knew it.

"Is there something I should know about?" he ventured carefully.

Silence. He looked at her, properly. She was dressed for a formal occasion. It was the dress she had been wearing for Hermione's wedding. The green dress... Which could only mean one thing, she was going to get married. No matter what.

"Is that a no?"

"No! I mean, yes. Oh, for Merlin's sake! You want to get married right now? Fine. We'll get married. Is it okay, if I get my dress robes on before we go to where ever it is you want to do it?"

"You have five minutes."

True to her word she apparated them to Gretna Green exactly five minutes later, while he was buttoning up his trousers, his bow tie was hanging loosely around his neck and most of his shirt was still undone.


	69. If she wants to marry the twit, let her!

**I know that most of you have been wondering whom Ginny has eloped with, well you're about to find out. And NO it wasn't an easy decision and I'm still not sure about the final outcome.**

**SO, please, please, please comment and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Cissy, please give it a rest. Staring at that damn map won't make him show up again. Maybe it was just a fluke anyway." James Mulligan's voice was soft but insistent.

"You don't understand, Jay. This map is never wrong, never! There is somewhere a boy out there that is a Malfoy."

"I understand, dear." he stepped behind her tenderly slinging his arms around her, "But what will happen, when he realises it? What will happen, if it turns out he is Lucius first born and Draco would be left with nothing? Do you want that?"

She trembled in his arms. This thought had never crossed her mind. She had just assumed that the person in question would be somehow related to the House of Malfoy via a side line. The possibility of Lucius having been unfaithful... No, he wouldn't bring such shame on the family name. Though this also meant that, if her husband really was the father, it must have happened before they got married. As that had happened more or less straight after leaving school Lucius must have... No, she didn't want to think about the implications.

"Cissy, come." James lead her slowly from the room.

As they were having tea in the main sitting room, Narcissa Malfoy was leaning her head against his shoulder as she had done so often during their secret meetings when they were still teenagers.

"You really think it could be Lucius?" she whispered.

"Yes. I wouldn't put it past him."

"But you of all people know that we got married only four months after leaving school."

"I know, but his reputation then wasn't any better than later on, was it?"

No, she had to agree with this. Her husband had been _the_ known player in Slytherin House. Would he have risked to get a house mate pregnant? No, he had been not known to be reckless enough to risk that. So, if it was his son, how and when was he conceived? And more importantly by whom? Who was the mother to the boy?

Too many questions and no answer. She sighed.

* * *

Harry stood a bit embarrassed in front of the official who was going to marry him to Ginny while trying to button his shirt. His hair was an even greater mess than usual, but that was really the least of his worries right now. What would her parents say once they found out about this? What would Ron say? He didn't even want to think about George, Bill, Charlie or Percy, but then suddenly Hermione's face appeared before him. She was smiling, in a sad way. For a moment he was wondering why she wouldn't be happy for him to marry the lovely witch next to him. Her voice was whispering in his ears. Strange. He concentrated on the actual words and it sounded like "Ask her." What was he supposed to ask Ginny? If she wanted to marry him? She obviously wanted to and he had already asked her five months ago. What was this all about?

A deep male voice interrupted his thoughts.

"As we can assume you're here for a quick uncomplicated affair I'm not going to linger on the usual formalities. Please take each others right hand." he cleared his throat as Harry hesitantly took Ginny's hand, trying to smile, "Do you Harry James Potter want to take the here present Ginevra Weasley as your lawful wife?"

"Yes," he coughed as he was trying to adjust his bow tie, "I do."

"Do you Ginevra Weasley want to take the here present Harry James Potter to your lawful husband?"

Ginny was about to answer when the door burst open and a tall, dark skinned wizard in a travelling cloak stormed in.

"No, she doesn't!" he yelled.

Harry ever so slowly turned around to see Blaise Zabini striding towards them. His next glance was on his bride's face, it was displaying the shock she was clearly experiencing.

"She can't marry him. She's already married."

The official was seemingly used to strange occurrences during his services. He didn't so much as flinch or show the hint of surprise at the sudden interruption.

"Do you have any proof for this claim, young man?"

Blaise had reached the couple and handed a piece of parchment over. His lips had touched Ginny's cheek before she could shrink away. Harry just looked stunned at the scene before him and hoped he was going to wake up every minute now. This was the worst nightmare he'd ever had, by far.

While the document was scrutinised a winning smile was flashed by the intruder at the bride who in turn was about to swing another right hook only to find her wrist having been caught be a gentle but strong hand.

"Don't you dare punch your husband, dear."

"Husband?" Ginny screeched, "I'll give you _husband_ in a minute! Let me go! You've not right to be here. Harry is the only man..."

A smirk formed on Blaise' face as he pulled her closer.

"Harry is the only man that doesn't know yet about what you did on Christmas Day."

Confused green eyes were observing the witch and wizard before them. What was going on here?

"What is he talking about, Ginny?"

She blushed, not just a slight colouring, no, her face was the deep red of utter embarrassment.

"I haven't... he did... nothing happened... I was..."

"Nothing happened? Dear, you disappoint me. Let me refresh your memory." he turned to his ex-classmate and drooled, "I'll show you what she did, Potter."

He pulled the rather reluctant witch into a tight embrace, her hands trapped against his chest, crashing his mouth onto hers. The intended groom paled. After only a few moments he could see her relax into the other wizard's body, her returning his advances.

This was the moment the wizard that had been supposed to marry Harry to the girl he had loved for years now was yet again clearing his throat loudly. Blaise slowly pulled back and tenderly tugged a strand of Ginny's hair behind her ear.

"This seems to be all in order. Which of course leaves the question how Mrs. Zabini here could pass the test confirming her to be still single when she was actually already married to Mr. Zabini."

"Ginny?" it was a mere whisper.

The only witch in the room realised what had just happened and buried her face in her hands. Then she surfaced a few heartbeats later looking at her fiancé, smiled, punched Blaise with such force that he staggered back and yelled, "Don't you dare come near me ever again, Blaise Zabini!"

A moment later she disapparated.

* * *

A week into the new year Hermione found a totally frantic Ron on her doorstep. His hair was a mess, he seemed to have put on the first clothes he got a hold of and his face showed the distress he had to be feeling.

"Where is she? Hermione, do you know where she is?"

"Ron, come in" he did, "Who are you looking for?"

She had a fair idea whom he was here for and the possible implications... He followed her into the living room where Draco was sitting on the couch reading. He didn't say anything, just kept reading as he had realised who it was that his wife had brought in.

"Hermione? Have you any idea what's going on here? Why didn't she say anything? At least Harry could have told me something."

Harry? If his bride had vanished, shouldn't he be just as frantic as Ron?

"Where is Harry?"

"Don't _you_ know?"

Why was it that he expected her to know where their friend was?

"No. Am I supposed to know?"

"I would've thought they told you before running off."

"They have done _what_?"

"Gone. Vanished. Apparated some place. I DON'T KNOW!"

Her head was spinning. Ginny and Harry had both vanished? Did that mean that they had eloped? She wouldn't have thought her best friend doing something like this without telling her or Ron, but Ginny would. If she had decided to take a stance against any further advances of Blaise she would probably even go to the length of grabbing her wizard and getting him to marry her without letting anybody else know about her intentions.

Her gaze fell onto Draco's face. There was a strange blankness. He seemed to just read his magazine, but she knew him way too well by now. Either he knew or at least suspected something.

"Ron, I've no idea where they are or what they've done."

That was greeted with her friend slumping down into one of the arm chairs. She sat on the couch next to his chair.

"Could it be that they have just eloped? Gone to Gretna Green and are now enjoying their honeymoon?"

"I wish it was that easy."

"Why? What has happened?"

"Harry and Ginny had gone back to Grimmauld place after spending New Year's Eve at the Burrow. Even mum has come round to the idea that they're engaged and with Ginny back at Hogwarts they don't get to see each other that often. We would just let them have some to be alone. Nothing to worry about. Or so we thought anyway. The day before yesterday I've owled him, asking if they wanted to come over for diner and a game a Quidditch in the orchard. I didn't get any answer. So...," he sighed, "I thought they were... busy with each other."

"Busy with each... oh! Right." Hermione blushed.

"I sent another owl today reminding Ginny that she would be going back to Hogwarts on Monday and should come home to pack her trunk. It was Kreacher that answered, saying that Harry had gone off with Ginny some place last Monday. He wrote that she had been wearing a nice dress and that his Master had been very hastily trying to put his dress robes on."

"Dress robes? Harry was wearing his dress robes and Ginny a dress?"

"Yeah, that's what Kreacher's being saying anyway."

"Ron, they must have eloped. If they were both wearing the appropriate clothing for such an occasion then that's the only rational explanation."

"Okay, but where are they now? I don't think Harry would let her miss the train back to school."

Hermione thought about that for a moment. No, Harry wouldn't let her miss the train. Her thoughts were interrupted by the soft hooting of an official looking owl at the patio door.

"I'll get it." Draco was up and at the doors before either his wife or Ron could move.

He picked up the feathery messenger, untied the letter and fed it some treats. The parchment had his name on the front.

"It's for me." he said while heading out off the room.

Ron watched him leave with a suspicious look on his face. He turned to his friend.

"What's that about?"

"What? Him leaving the room to read his letter? Don't know, maybe he fears it's a howler from his mother because he promised he'd be in touch and hasn't owled her since Christmas." Hermione shrugged.

Before she or her friend could say anything more Draco pop his head in. "I'll be gone for a while. You okay here on your own?"

Ron's face changed colour.

"Sure, you go. I'll be accompanying Ron to the Burrow. I want to speak to Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay." he quickly came over. pecked her on the cheek and then disapparated.

"Do you really want to talk to my mum?"

"Yes. I want to know why Ginny and Harry haven't been in touch yet. Honeymoon or no honeymoon it's not like Ginny not to tell everybody she knows about having tied the knot."

"No, it isn't."

* * *

Draco arrived in St. Mungo's where an middle aged healer was waiting for him.

"Mr. Malfoy? I'm healer Sanderson. Thank you for coming in."

"What has happened? Your note only said I should come in as soon as possible."

"Yes, sorry about that. I didn't know, if it would be safe to be more open with the details about the situation."

"The situation?"

The young Malfoy was lead to a small office where the healer was taking a seat behind a cluttered desk.

"Take a seat. Tea?"

"No, thanks."

"Very well." deep green-grey eyes were observing the younger wizard for a moment before any explanation for him being summoned was forthcoming. "I have asked you to come here as we got a patient who has been repeatedly asking for you."

"What do you mean? Who's being asking for me."

"Do you know a wizard by the name of Blaise Zabini?"

"Blaise? Yes, of course. What has hap..."

Potter had vanished. Ginny had vanished. They might have eloped or they might have happened to meet his best mate. Which would most certainly have lead to some kind of altercation or other.

"Is he okay?"

Pursed lips were all the answer he got. There was a grave undertone once the healer finally started to explain what had happened.

"Mr. Zabini had gone to Gretna Green in order to prevent his wife from marrying another wizard, who incidentally was Mr. Harry Potter."

"Right..." a shocked expression spread over Draco's face.

"The official was a bit surprised by this development as Miss Weasley, the bride, had past the standard test of martial status. According to the test performed she was single, but Mr. Zabini was able to produce an official parchment proclaiming her to be his wife."

"..."

"There was the unfortunate insistence of Mr. Zabini to show Mr. Potter who's wife the witch in question already was that resulted in him being first punched by his assumed wife and after her disapparating a brawl ensued between Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini. In the course of said brawl they stumbled, fell and Mr. Zabini had the bad luck to crack his skull on the corner of a stone pedestal."

Draco gasped.

"The presence of mind of the official present prevented any permanent damage. Him apparating both parties here probably saved both their lives."

"Can I see him?"

"Yes. Follow me."

After avoiding the busy lifts and several flights of stairs a small door in a side corridor was opened.

"Here."

"Thank you."

The room was only lit by a couple of candles and Blaise had a ghostly sheen on his face. His house mate sat next to the bed and was wondering, if Blaise was actually awake when his thoughts were interrupted by a rough voice.

"Draco?"

"Yes, mate. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Trying to win the girl I..." he coughed.

It took a few minutes before he was able to continue."

"I was just in time to prevent her from making the biggest mistake of her life."

"Which would have been?"

"Marrying Potter."

Draco groaned.

"Don't tell me you deliberately went there in order to disrupt their elopement."

Blaise nodded.

"Merlin, Blaise! Are you insane? If she wants to marry the twit, let her."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I...

'Please no!'

"...love her."

A loud groan followed this announcement.

"You love her?"

"Yes."

"You love Weaslebee's sister?"

"Yes."

Was there anything Draco could do or say to dissuade his fellow Slytherin? Could he possibly convince him that it was just a passing folly? Highly unlikely, if he had gone to the length of preventing her marrying Potter.

"Does she love you?"

Silence, for a very long time.

"I hope so."

Draco knew that it was highly unlikely.

"You're lucky you're still alive, mate. If I were you, I wouldn't push my luck."

"She's already my wife. Now I just have to..."

"She's WHAT?" then Draco suddenly remembered what the healer had told him.

"I got an official parchment stating her to be my wife."

"You're joking, right?"

"No."

This had to be the most bizarre nightmare Draco had ever had. He could only hope to wake up, and soon!

"I know this guy at the Registry Office at the Ministry. He tipped me of about Ginny having had the paperwork filled in for an informal wedding."

"The guy at the Registry Office isn't Theo by any chance?"

"Yes."

"Mate! He's demented and should have been sacked after he nearly gave in and forged a Marriage Certificate for Astoria."

"The Greengrass girl?"

"Yeah, _her_."

"Whom did she want to... Oh, sorry mate, I forgot."

"Yeah, well, I can't believe he's actually done it this time."

They were silent for a while.

"Do you think I overdid it?" Blaise asked in a hushed voice.

Draco thought about it for a moment. Hermione would have hexed him with any spell she could think of, which were probably quite a few and what he knew of the fiery temper of the redhead she would do at least the same.

"Yeah."

"You think she's going to forgive me?"

"Probably not."

There was a long sigh to be heard.

"What were you thinking, mate? Did you forget what I told you about the Griffindor girls being in charge?"

It wasn't obvious, but Draco knew his friend well enough to know that he was blushing.

"You did." he sighed, "Seriously, that stunt has most likely cost you any chance you might have had with her."

The sound following was not something he would have ever thought he'd hear, Blaise was sobbing.


	70. He's the son of his father

**Dearest Readers,**

**life seems to have the tendency to pounce on you when you least expect it. It might therefore take a bit longer for me to update.**

**Hope you enjoy it anyway. **

* * *

Hermione had gone upstairs to get a warmer jumper and her travelling cloak. She was about to leave their bedroom again when she heard the faint sound of a suppressed sob. She stood at the banister and was straining her ears. Had she just imagined that sound? Then she heard it again. A bit louder this time. It was coming from the bathroom. Strange...

She slowly drew her wand and advanced towards the bathroom door. It was slightly ajar. Pushing it open a bit further she saw something that made her breath hitch in her throat. Ginny was sitting on the loo, quietly sobbing.

How had she got in and for long had she been here? Hermione could think of about a dozen places that would have been more likely for her friend to flee to other then her bathroom. There was also the question as to where Harry was, if his bride was here in Edinburgh. Gretna Green wasn't that far away, but it was on the west coast close to the border and they were on the other side of the country on the east coast. She needed to speak to the witch making soft wailing noises now.

Carefully as not to scare her friend Hermione moves closer.

"Ginny?" she called softly.

Fearful eyes fell upon her before moments later the red haired witch threw herself at her friend. Who in turn hastily cast a silencing charm.

"Sshht. Everything is going to be okay, Ginny. Don't worry."

It took a lot of whispered words of re-assurance and three-quarters of a box of cleenex before there was even the faint chance for a coherent conversation.

Hermione led her to her bed and had the younger girl sit down.

"Ginny, what has happened? Ron is downstairs..."

"He mustn't know!" she all but screamed the words in a desperate voice.

"Okay, I'll just tell him that I'm not feeling well and will talk to him later."

But when she got of the bed she realised that she might not get rid of him that easily when she told him this lie personally. He would want to be a good friend and keep her company until Draco came back.

"Turo."

The elf appeared, bowed and smiled widely at her. Then he noticed the other witch in the room and made a frowning face.

"You need to go downstairs and tell the wizard in the living room to go home. Tell him I don't feel well and had to lie down."

"Mistress not feeling well? Turo shall fetch Master?"

She barely managed to get a hold of him before he disapparated.

"No, Turo, no. I'm fine. You just have to tell our guest that I don't feel well." the look she received didn't speak of her having been able to convince him, "I'm perfectly fine."

_-pop-_

"You never have been very convincing when you were trying to lie."

Hermione sighed, but Ginny was right. It was her weak point. She doubted that she would be able to lie convincingly even if her life depended on it. She could just hope that the need never arose for her to fip her way out off a live threatening situation.

Seating herself next to her friend on the bed again, she observed the other girl for a long moment. Her eyes were red from all the crying she must have done. Dark circles were visible underneath her eyes, indicating a lack of sleep. Her whole appearance was different. Normally she was lively, there was a sparkle about her. All that was gone. She looked like a shell of her former self. Hermione sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"Ginny? What happened? Where have you been all this time?"

"At Grimmauld Place."

"At Harry's? But why didn't you tell anybody where you were. Your parents must be frantic by now."

There was no answer forthcoming. Something was seriously wrong. Why had the witch before her been staying at Harry's place, but at the same time there was the suggestion that she had been hiding there. It wasn't something she said, but Hermione could feel it. So, if Ginny had been hiding at Grimmauld Place where was her best friend? Where was Harry?

"Harry must be worried..." it was a shot in the dark, but it hit the mark as a loud wail broke form Ginny's lips.

"What? Has something happened to Harry?" Hermione asked horrified.

"No...oo...oo." came the sobbed answer.

"What then?" An arm was gently put around the shoulder of the crying girl.

"Blaise... he's been... kissing me... claims I'm... I'm..." she broke down.

'What the hell has Blaise done now? And what does he claim?'

It took the best part of twenty minutes before the noises of the distressed girl subsided a bit.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny?"

"What is it like, being with a Slytherin I mean."

'Oh oh!'

"Depends on the Slytherin, I would expect."

"Are they all cheating, lying, self opinionated, arrogant bastards?"

"..."

What was Hermione supposed to answer to that? Her Slytherin had been like that in the past, but ever since she got together with him he had been anything but. Nowadays he would probably have difficulties making it into Slytherin House.

"Are they?" an insistent voice intruded her thoughts.

"I honestly don't know. Draco isn't like that any more. He might never have been like it, deep down. He had to keep face for his father."

"Is he all caring and loving with you?"

An embarrassed nod answered that question.

"Why is Blaise not like that then?"

"Why? What has he done?" there was a suspicious undertone in these words.

There was a heavy silence for quite a while.

"I'm not sure that I can handle his... attention. I thought, if I elope with Harry that will make it clear to him that he can't have me and that he should just stop his... him..." her voice trailed off.

"Ginny?"

Blue-grey eyes were looking with the watery sheen of more tears at Hermione.

"I have kissed him, Hermione. I mean not at your wedding, I really didn't want him to kiss me then, but Christmas Day..."

What was she saying? That she was starting to have a thing for the dark skinned wizard? Oh, Merlin! That would kill Harry for sure.

"I can't even pretend that it was his fault, because the moment I felt his lips and his arms wound around me and his body pressed up against mine..."

Shocked silence.

"And when he showed up in Gretna Green with that parchment... he kissed me again and I nearly lost it."

Hermione sighed.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're falling for Blaise?"

"No... yes... no. I don't know what to feel any longer." was the distressed answer.

Hermione frowned just having realised something.

"What kind of parchment did he show up with?"

"A marriage certificate. _Our_ marriage certificate."

* * *

"Cissy, you _have_ to tell him."

She shook her head. "I can't."

Soft fingers were trailing over her flushing cheeks.

"Why not?"

"He would never understand..."

James Mulligan gently lifting the chin of the woman standing before him so that he could look into her eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was an amazing witch and she would be _his_ amazing witch, if he at all could help it. He wouldn't repeat his mistake from twenty years ago. He might have let her go then, he wouldn't do it again.

"Why are you so scared, love?"

Surprise bordering on shock shone in her eyes. He had never called her anything but Narcissa or maybe Cissy, if they were alone. In all the years they had been able to be close he had never called her anything else, especially not _love_.

"Jay, he's the son of his father and..."

"... he's married to a Muggleborn." His lips touched her forehead.

In a way he could understand her hesitating to let her son and daughter-in-law know about her being on a promise with him. Officially she was still a married woman and she would never do anything to mar her standing in society. He sighed. Her reasoning was understandable even for him. That didn't make it any easier though.

"The moment _he_ is gone you're going to tell your son that there is a new man in your life."

His voice was soft but firm. She smiled.

"I wouldn't have called you _new_ to my life exactly..." she said slyly.

"Then you'll be used to me doing this then." he pulled her against his body and kissed her with a fire she hadn't felt from him before.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed in St. Mungo's wondering what was happening to his relationship with Ginny. How was it that she had seemingly been so willing kissing another guy right in front of him? Especially after having dragged him to Gretna Green for an impromptu elopement. Was it not enough that he had given Zabini a good hiding? Didn't that tell her that he wasn't going to just let her get away? Why couldn't she see that even so he had never had to fight for her in the past he was more than willing to stack his claim on her against anybody, especially that bloody Slytherin.

But Ginny, his Ginny, had kissed the bastard without putting up too much of a fight. What did Zabini say about her having done something with him on Christmas Day? Had she met him while she was supposed to be in Diagon Alley to buy Potions supplies? Did she lie to him about why she had left the Burrow that afternoon?

No! He couldn't, he wouldn't believe that. She would never do something like that and then come and ask him to elope. She had been to existed by Hermione's wedding. She had been on about their own wedding for hours afterwards. She wouldn't miss up on a proper... But maybe she had wanted to elope with him in order to make sure that Zabini had to leave her alone. Was it that git pursuing her and her just trying to keep him at arm's length?

His thoughts started to rotate around the fact that his rival... Harry blinked. He was regarding Blaise Zabini as a rival now? That guy didn't have a chance in hell with Ginny and he knew it. Maybe that was the reason why he had tried to stop them from getting married.

He had known where they were. How could that be? Nobody, not even Ron or Hermione, knew about them going to Gretna Green that day. He himself didn't know until about ten minutes before she had apparated them to the famous first village over the border.

Harry's suspicion was roused. Somebody had known and this somebody must have told Zabini about it. His resolve to find the culprit crept over his face. Who ever it had been, he or she had a few nasty hexes waiting for them.

* * *

Kingsley had had a surprisingly peaceful morning. There hadn't been any more news from escaped Death Eaters, kidnappings or malice lies being printed in the Daily Prophet.

He slowly sipped his tea and was wondering, if he should go and see Henri Shaw. There had been rumours about one of the trainees having been involved in a brawl in the Leaky Cauldron. The Minister for Magic didn't doubt that the Head of the Auror Office would have dished out an appropriate punishment. The Auror Office was the most disciplined department there was in the whole of the Ministry. Probably because their job was dangerous at the best of times and they needed the discipline that was drilled into then from the day they joined.

A paper plane zoomed through the slightly open door and was easily caught by its intended addressee. It was from the Registry Office. Strange. The last thing he would have expected was to hear from that head of that particular department, but he urgently requested to speak with the Minister.

Kingsley sighed. He couldn't imagine what could have happened that would need his interference, but by now he was long enough in office as not to assume that a department like the Registry Office couldn't be the breeding ground for some serious trouble. He just hoped it was something like the Stationary Office having declined new quills due to the, as excessive regarded, consumption of the same by the Registry Office.

Deep down he knew he wouldn't be so lucky, something was brewing yet again.

* * *

About half an hour later Kingsley Shaklebolt was just glad he had taken his own tea to the meeting with the Head of the Registry Office. Otherwise he might have succumbed to the offer of said head to _enhance _his drink with a little Firewhiskey.

He took a deep breath.

"Let me check, if I got this right. You've got a clerk working here by the name of Theodore Nott. He has been in his current position for about eleven months. Before that he had been trying to gain his N.E.W.T.s like a few other student by re-doing his final year. Around Christmas he dropped out. Since then he seemed to be a good worker who didn't cause any fuss, didn't extend his lunch breaks unduly and was normally on time. Correct so far?"

"Yes." the somewhat flustered looking man on the other side of the wide desk confirmed.

"How long have been head of this department, Mr. Trotter?"

"Seventeen years, Minister." the voice indicated the uncomfortable situation the man answering knew himself to be in.

"Seventeen years. Nothing much ever happens in this department, does it?"

"No, of course not."

"Of course not." Kingsley couldn't quite manage to keep his annoyance out of his voice, "But in the duration of just six months one of your subordinates, namely Theodore Nott, has been filing false marriage certificates."

"Only once, Minister. Only this once."

"What about the Greengrass incident? Or has somebody in your department made sure you didn't hear about that one?"

Shuffling feet and a non-committal sound were the only answers to that.

"Why wasn't he sacked the first time? The forging of official papers is normally entailing a custodial sentence of at least three months." dark eyes fixed the by now quivering Mr. Trotter, "Why has he not been prosecuted?"

"He's my nephew." came the whispered answer.

The Minister exhaled slowly. The day had been so perfect until about an hour ago...

"Will you send him to Azkaban?" asked the concerned uncle.

"No, but you'll dismiss him from his position with immediate effect."

"Yes, Minister, of course." the slender wizard had made it only half way around his desk when the sentence, "But maybe I should consider sending you there as you're clearly not capable of filling as important a position as the head of the Registry Office any longer." made him stumble.

"Please, Minister! No! Please don't send me to Azkaban! I've got an elderly mother to look after and my sister is..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Shaklebolt knew that the mentioned sister was a convicted Death Eater and therefore serving a life sentence.

"My nephew is very impressionable. He was blinded by the status and influence of the wizard asking for this favour. He was coerced into it with money. He knew what could happen, if he refused."

"So?"

"Please, it wasn't his idea to forge the marriage certificate. The wizard asking for it wanted revenge. Hew wanted to take what was most dear from another wizard."

"What and whom?"

"The fiancée of Harry Potter."

This was the precise moment Kingsley was regretting it after all not having accepted the Firewhiskey.


	71. Do I get the last wish of a dying man?

**A/N This hasn't been an easy chapter to write, anything but really. So, please let me know what you think.**

**I've been wondering, if I should have spread this quite extensive work over several separate stories. Though, I never intended for it to take these kinds of proportions... Some stories just have a life of their own somehow.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

There were two witches slowly walking along the quiet corridor of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It wasn't visiting time yet and there were few patients out and about. It had taken Hermione nearly half an hour to convince Ginny to come to St. Mungo's with her. Especially as she couldn't tell her friend why she wanted her to accompany her there. Draco's owl asking his wife and her friend to come had been interrupting a rather hefty sobbing fit of the already drained younger witch.

Hermione stopped in front of a door and knocked. A moment later Draco's head appeared. He took in the fact that they both had come and opened the door as to admit them, but after Ginny had entered he slipped out and closed the door. Casting a silencing and locking charm he turned towards his wife.

"Thanks for getting her here." there was heartfelt relieve in his voice.

"What has happened, Draco? Ginny said something about having eloped with Harry in order to make Blaise see that he can't have her and that she kissed him. There was even something about a marriage certificate." her eyes were short before pleading, "What is going on?"

Gently pulling her into his arms Draco whispered, "Let's go somewhere private."

* * *

Ginny was somewhat confused that Draco had let her into the room just to leave it himself a moment later. She looked at the figure laying on the bed. First she had thought it was Harry feeling grateful for having some time with him alone, but then she had realised that the dark skin wasn't because of the sparse light in the room. It was because the person lying in the bed before her had dark skin.

"Blaise?" she more croaked then asked.

After a moment of hesitation his head turned and she could see his surprise.

"You?" he whispered.

There was only one thought in her mind suddenly, get out. To her utter shock she found the door locked. Rattling the door handle didn't change anything.

"You didn't want to come then." he remarks sarcastically.

She whirled round.

"Why would I want to come and see a rat like you?"

"Snake, if you don't mind."

"Mindless lowlife!"

Shock was showing on his face, just for a moment, but the insult she had flung at him had hit deeper than she probably realised. He didn't reply.

"I curse the day, I first lay eyes on you Blaise Zabini!"

Her temper was rising and he saw the slight red tinge on her cheeks. If he had still been willing to admit it he would have said that she looked especially lovely right in this very moment.

"Why couldn't you just keep your hands of me at the wedding? And why for Merlin's sake did you have..." she didn't get any further. In horror she watched him pull the covers back, slowly swing his legs over the edge of the bed and carefully set his feet onto the stone floor.

Taking a step back she knew she wouldn't get far as the door was closely behind her. Blaise was slowly advancing towards her. She took another step, he kept coming. Another step back let her feel the door handle pushing into her back. She moved slightly to the left to prevent it from digging into her spine. The dark skinned wizard had nearly reached her. Her gaze darted left and right, but his palms reached the surface behind her and with that caging her in before she could make a run for it.

Defiance was now all over her face. She was not going to bow down. She had grown up with six brothers and none of them had ever got the better of her. But the wizard before her wasn't her brother he wouldn't back off because of fear what their parents might say. He could and probably would do anything he pleased with her.

"Ginny." his voice was low. His breath was warm on her skin.

She didn't answer. His dark eyes kept hers focused on their own depth.

"You know what you feel." his cheek nearly brushed hers, nearly. "Why are you fighting it?"

She was too stunned to answer. Her heart was beating way too fast and she had been holding her breath for what felt like an hour. His soft lips touched her temple. She shuddered.

"Just let go, dearest, let go." his deep voice penetrated her soul.

She was feeling herself wanting to give in, wanting to just let go and enjoy what ever he had to offer. Though a small part of her couldn't, wouldn't give in, the part that loved Harry.

She felt him feather sweet caresses along her jaw. Oh, Merlin! How easy would it be to just allow him to sweep her away. His hands were moving down the wall until they reached the height of her hips. His touch was gentle. Strong fingers were now slowly travelling over the small of her back, pulling her closer. She gasped as her body hit his. The muscular frame pressing up against her radiated warmth and a promise she wanted to contemplate even less than anything else he had done so far.

"I love you, my fiery one." he cooed.

Blaise felt her resistance slipping, she was close to giving in. The only problem was, he had to wait until she actually did. He could coax, persuade, even lure but she had to make the final step.

Ginny closed her eyes, the close proximity of the young man holding her was intoxicating. She wanted to give in and find out what else he was capably of doing. For a moment she understood how Draco had managed to win Hermione perfectly. Did she want herself to be won by Blaise? Did she love... Her mind recoiled at this thought. NO! She didn't want to feel... But she did! Like the waves of a storm surge the realisation hit her that he had got under her skin so much deeper than she had thought possible. He had snaked himself into her unsuspecting heart and now she was left with the knowledge that the time where only one man ruled her world was gone forever. There would now always be the dark skinned Slytherin occupying part of her soul.

"Let go, Ginny." his words were a bare whisper but made her shudder, "Don't be afraid. Nobody can touch you when you're with me."

In a last desperate attempt her rational part was pointing out to her where she was. She was in a hospital. He was in a hospital and though she was only a visitor he was a patient. Why was he here? Where was Harry? Was he possibly also here? Had they both been...

"Where is Harry? What have you done to him?" her voice was surprisingly calm, but the barbed wire that was laced through her words would have cut steel.

Blaise knew his game was up.

"I have done nothing more to him than he did to me. We..." was there a good word to describe the fight they had had? Something that sounded less violent than it had been? No, he couldn't think of any.

"We fought after you disapparated. We stumbled and then I woke up here." trying to keep his voice level was a serious struggle.

An even bigger struggle was to keep a hold of her. He didn't want to miss the feeling her body conjured up within him. She felt so wonderful, close up and personal. The tips of her hair tickled the back of his hand. She had to tilt her head slightly upwards, if she wanted to see his face when she spoke to him. The thoughts about her delicious mouth and how her fingers would feel on his skin had to be banished into the back of his mind, if he wanted to keep his sanity.

"Is he here as well?"

"Yes, as far as I know. The healers said something like it."

Her emotions were slipping away from him. He knew, but he wasn't sure what to do about it. For a moment he was wondering what Draco would have done in a situation like this. He came up with a blank. He hadn't understood how his friend had managed to tame that fierce lioness that was now his wife in the first place. Somehow his fellow Slytherin knew something about the Griffindor girls that just eluded him. What was it that bound them willingly to a guy?

His head started to ache. The healers had told him to take it easy as his injuries had been serious. Blaise didn't note himself swaying slightly as he was fighting the growing pain.

"You okay?"

He blinked. There was as much concern in her eyes as there had been in her voice. Trying to nod turned out to be a bad choice as he felt nausea sweeping over him now. A low groan escaped him. The witch he had tried to win took charge and carefully lead him back to his bed. She was even helping him to lie down and tucked him in. It would have been wonderful under the right circumstances, which these were alas not.

"Why do you guys always have to play the hero?" the accusation in her words wasn't just aimed at him.

Holding on to her warm hand he closed his eyes. He was simple not in a good enough shape as yet to pursue her. He sighed. It would have been... There were too many _would have beens_ in his life right now. It would have been nice to properly hook up with that Ravenclaw from the year below as well. Or not having to see all the bloodshed and death during the battle of Hogwarts.

He heard her footsteps slowly retreating from the bed.

"Please, don't go." he muttered, "Stay."

To his utter amazement she actually did. He felt her sitting down next to him. Through his lashes he observed her solemn face. It was so much more beautiful when she smiled.

"Do I get the last wish of a dying man?"

"You're not dying." she stated matter of factly.

"It feels like it though. Knowing that I'll have to endure a life without you feels like dying to me."

She shook her head, rolled her eyes and then smiled. He couldn't believe it. Her face lit up and hope was flooding back into his world.

"Why are Slytherins all so melodramatic all the time? If there was a price for the biggest drama queen one of you guys would win it hands down."

"Maybe we just feel deeper than other guys." a smirk was playing around his lips.

"Oh, please! Spare me!" she exclaimed.

"Slytherins are very deep and don't love easily. Our chosen one is..." he gazed at her trying to gage her reaction, "the most important person there is in our live."

There was a strange look on the witch's face. He wasn't entirely sure what it meant, but he'd just wait and find out.

"You love me?" she whispered, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, I love you, Ginny." he felt butterflies in his stomach. A feeling he had never had before.

"You know that I'm engaged to Harry." she held up her hand to show her engagement ring.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the way I feel for you." the butterflies were joined by a battalion of ants.

"Why have you... In the past... Why now?" her words were telling him that she was struggling with herself.

"You were a Griffindor and not even in my own year."

"Not interesting enough in other words." Was that satisfaction in her words?

"There were too many other things distracting me to see what was really important for me."

The sound she made was dismissing his reason.

"It took Draco the best part of eight years to find what was right for him."

"Keep him out off this! He didn't go for a girl that was spoken for."

Blaise could feel that he was on the right track. Something within his words had... He didn't know how to define it, but that lovely girl sitting next to him was starting to loose her cool for some reason.

"Granger was the official girlfriend of your brother. She was as much spoken for as you are."

There was a red tinge starting to stain her cheeks. It made her even more adorable to him.

"I'm engaged." she really _was_ loosing her cool.

"But you still kissed me. _You_," he pointed at her, "were kissing _me_. Not the other way around."

He could feel her temper rising.

"That was a mistake! I should have never done that."

"But you did." he replied softly.

"It doesn't matter any more. I'll not be doing it again anyway."

She was about to get up, but he caught hold of her shoulders and his gaze pierced her soul.

"Yes, yes you will." he whispered.

She felt herself being pulled down slowly. Bringing her hands up to resist his pull her palms touched the fabric of his pyjama. It made her loose track of his actions for just long enough so that Blaise managed to encircle her with his strong arms. Rolling onto his side he managed to manoeuvre her next to his body, her legs tangled over his.

There was the overwhelming urge to scream that run through the stunned witch, but before Ginny could think of anything she could do in order to escape him, Blaise was tenderly kissing her mouth.

It was like being thrown into ice cold water that was scorching the soul. She wanted to fight, wanted to get away, wanted to... Feel his hands holding her tight. His body heat made her shiver. The full lips roaming hers were knowingly teasing her to allow him access. There were no words to describe what she was feeling any longer. Her body seemed to be on fire. He was provoking her body to react to his caring ministrations in a way she had only ever known from... Her mind went blank. She was loosing herself in him.

It was Ginny who was demanding his submission as she fiercely kissed him. Blaise had never been kissed just like this. She was determined, but gentle at the same him. Her tongue wasn't battling with his it was playing a game only she knew how to win. Never in the past would he even have considered to surrender to a girl. He had been in charge and had made sure that who ever was with him knew it, not so with Ginny Weasley. He just let her rule him, followed her leads and tried his best to be what she wanted him to be.

It was insane and it couldn't last. They both knew it, but it didn't stop them.

As his simple pyjama was so much easier to unbutton it was him feeling her exploring fingers before he managed to get anywhere near her. Battling through a wardrobe's worth of clothing he finally reached his goal, her soft, cream coloured skin. The stifled moan he heard made his heart sing.

* * *

Ginny hadn't got a clue as to what time it was when she woke up. She knew that she needed to go. She could feel Blaise' arms holding her tight. It felt so different from when she woke up next to Harry. This was... different. There were no words that would be adequate to describe the feeling running through her right now.

His dark face was only about four inches away from hers. His slow breaths barely reached her skin. He looked so utterly peaceful. With a sigh she decided that it was time for her to leave.

As she reached the door she wasn't the least bit astonished to find it unlocked.

'One last look...'

He was still sleeping. She turned, walked back to the bed and caressed his forehead with her lips for a moment.

"Don't follow me, my brilliant one, don't do anything stupid." she whispered, "Have a happy life."

Then she left.

The door hadn't closed behind her yet as a single tear was running over the cheek of the wizard left behind.


	72. Are you all like that?

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews and opinions as to whom Ginny should be with.**

**I know that some of you will be upset about the way things are going, but that's way they are going I'm afraid.**

**I hope you enjoy and review this chapter anyway. **

* * *

The young man made sure his collar was up and his baseball cap pulled low into his face. He wanted to find this strange telephone box before it got dark. The letter had been a bit hazy about the exact location, but the mention of a well paid job let him forget about the weirdness that stuck to this scenario.

Who in their right minds would have an owl of all things have deliver a letter? A letter that was handwritten in ink and of which the corners had been folded over to the middle and sealed with a large wax seal. He felt the letter in his jacket pocket.

Once he found the telephone box he had to state his business to be with the Auror Office. He had been trying to find out what exactly that was, but had drawn a blank. Was somebody trying to recruit him as a spook by any chance? I couldn't care less really. It had taken him the best part of three months to hitchhike and work his way to London from the south coast of France. The trip over the Channel in that fisher boat made him still sick just thinking about it. It had been a rather rough night and the crew had made sure he worked his way across.

His stomach rumbled. He looked around. There was a small... was that supposed to be a pub? It was wedged between a two shops and seemed to be fazing in and out of reality. He focused on it and pulled the door open.

A warm and welcoming atmosphere was surrounding him. It wasn't the best lit place he had ever been in. For some strange reason the only light spending _devices_ were candles and large lanterns. The clientèle looked rather peculiar as well. There were men with wide robes and woman with the proverbial witches' hats on.

He slowly walked to the bar. The bartender looked at him.

"What can I get you."

"A beer."

"One butterbeer, coming up."

'Butterbeer?'

Moments later a glass was placed in front of him.

"Two Sickles."

"Sickles?"

"Yes, two Sickles."

He looked carefully around. Was this some kind of really weird episode of Candid Camera?

The man behind the bar cleared his throat. He was clearly expecting payment.

"Can I work for it?"

A rather strange expression greeted this question. It wasn't one he had encountered before when asking for the possibility to work his way towards a bed and a meal.

"I'm still in control of my own wand, lad."

He was what?

"You're not from round here, are you?"

He shook his head.

"I'm over from France. On a job offer."

"Oh, a frog." there was a sigh going with these words. "Okay, lad, here in Britain we pay with Knuts, Sickles and Galleons. I don't know, what's being used on the continent, but here we prefer hard currency."

He was absolutely sure that Pound Sterling was still the official tender the last time he paid something earlier in the day, but this whole...

"... send somebody to Gringott's to exchange your Muggle money."

What ever was a... Carefully a ten pound note was extracted from the bag he carried around his neck before it was handed to the barman.

'Lets play along and see what happens.'

"Tom! Go and exchange this, will you."

A hunchback with a crocked smile took the money and vanished through the back door.

The time it would take to get his money exchanged was used for the re-reading of the letter that had brought him here.

_We want to offer you a job with us in London. You seem to be just the right man. Come to London and then follow the instructions below to find us. State your business as with the Auror Office and somebody will be coming for you._

He folded the parchment. It wasn't even paper but parchment and he was now sitting in a bar that had its own currency. He could just hope that the job would be worth all this.

After another five minutes the hunchback was back and handed him a small pouch.

"Your money, Sir." he bowed.

There were coins in the pouch. He stared at them, real bronze and silver coins. There was even a gold one. This was absolutely bizarre, but what the heck? If he ever found this _Auror Office_ they might be able to explain to him what was going on.

The barman had meanwhile wandered into the kitchen. Unseen by his foreign patron he scribbled a quick note and then send one of the maids to the Ministry of Magic with it.

* * *

Draco sleepily rolled over and looked at his wife. She was still fast asleep. For a moment he was just marvelling at her understated beauty as the moon lit up the room. That was until he felt eyes staring at the back of his head. Slowly turning over he saw Turo standing at the edge of the bed.

"What?" he hissed.

"Master come downstairs."

He glared at the house elf.

"Why?"

He semi turned and looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 4:30 am. He groaned.

"Miss Ginny wanting to talk to Master."

"Who?"

"Miss Ginny, Master."

"Why is she here at this time of night?" he muttered.

"Turo don't know. She insists on speaking to Master."

"Fine, tell her I'll be down shortly."

The elf disapparated.

Draco struggled out off bed, trying his best not to wake the now mumbling girl still in it. He put his bathrobe on and then descented the stairs.

Deep down he knew that this chat could only be about Blaise and what had happened since Ginny's first close encounter with his mate at the wedding. It seemed ages ago.

He found the witch that had invaded his house in the wee hours of the morning in the living room.

She had a determined expression on her face.

"I've to talk to you, Malfoy."

He gestured towards the couch and chairs. They sat down and Turo appeared with a large teapot and biscuits.

"Talk." Draco quietly said.

"I have been... talking to Blaise."

He noted the fact that she actually used the first name of his friend, but didn't say anything.

"Are you all like that?" she asked in a calm voice.

"You mean, if we all go for girls that we shouldn't go for? No, we aren't."

She huffed.

"That's not what I meant."

"What did you mean?" he enquired, but he had a fair idea though.

"Blaise is so... so... It's like the world would end, if he can't be with me. It's insane. There's no reason in it."

For a moment there was the silence of deliberation on the wizard's part.

"Do you know about Snape?"

"Snape? What about him?"

"He loved the mother of your fiancé to the point of putting his own life on the line in order to do the right thing after she died."

Ginny had known about their former Potions master to be romantically involved with her dead mother-in-law, but Harry had never talked about any details he might know about it.

"They grew up together and were then sorted into different houses. Potter's mother was a Griffindor, he a Slytherin of course."

She knew that. He remained silent for a moment before continuing.

"Something seems to happen to us when we're falling for one of your lot. Something within us makes us... more alive. We suddenly see the world in a way that wasn't possible before. To love a Griffindor is like venturing into a town you've never been in before, but are supposed to find your way around. You're so noble, so courageous, it's upsetting."

His grey eyes found the blue-grey of Ginny. He could see that she still didn't quite understand.

"We're like light and dark, like sun and moon, like day and night. We're opposites. Your pride is nothing in comparison to ours. We don't do anything by half. If we find the one for us, she'll know it. No true Slytherin would give up on the pursuit of the girl that makes him feel like you and Lea are making Blaise and me feel."

She fidgeted with the hem of her jumper.

"Ginny?"

She looked up, surprise on her face.

"Do you love him?"

Oh, Merlin! She knew the answer to this question, but she didn't want to voice it. He waited patiently.

"Yes." she finally whispered.

"But you're going to marry Potter anyway."

It wasn't so much a question as a statement. She nodded.

"Why?"

She closed her eyes and sighed in desperation. She would love nothing better than to be with the dark skinned wizard _and_ the one she'd had a crush on since she was ten years old and saw him for the first time at King's Cross Station in London.

"I love Harry."

"But you although love Blaise."

"Of course, I love him." she wailed.

The composed exterior she had been showing before was gone in a flash. Draco saw the girl underneath now. She was torn between the love she had been harbouring and hoping for all these years only to finally be rewarded with Harry kissing her unexpectedly and this intense, mind shattering, soul scorching love that radiated of the Slytherin who had his sights set on her. She didn't want to choose. She wanted to feel the fierce fire that was burning through her when she felt Blaise' arms around her. She wanted to feel the tender touch that was letting her gasp with its intensity. There was nothing that compared to his smouldering gaze when he had stripped her soul bare with his eyes. She could _taste_ life in these moments.

Harry's face appeared before her inner eye. He was smiling at her. It was gut wrenching. She had felt the deep love he held for her. She knew about him having had the riot act read to him from his boss for that brawl in the Leaky Cauldron. About what had happened at Gretna Green she didn't want to think about. It had landed both the wizards she loved in St. Mungo's. Her fellow Griffindor was so different in the way he made her feel. With him the world was safe. In his arms there would only ever be... she was looking for the right word. Was it security?

Her gaze fell onto Draco who was sipping his tea quietly. If he made Hermione feel like Blaise made her feel then there was no question as to way her friend had chosen to be with him. The baby might have been an important factor but still. The snakes were just _so_ intense. There was a smile hovering at the edges of his lips.

"What?"

He smirked.

"Now you know what he's feeling. He's got hooked on to something that is like a drug, a poison for him. He doesn't want to give in, he doesn't want to give it up either. You got under his skin so deep it's physically painful for him to not be with you. He'd give anything to win you. You're the ultimate price and you're unobtainable at the same time."

She opened her mouth to reply and then closed it again. There was understanding gleaming over her face.

"That is what you felt." she stated. He nodded.

"Though in contrast to Blaise I was not only a Slytherin falling for a Griffindor. I was a marked man, a Death Eater, wanting for the witch that was regarded as a war hero and a shinning light of wizarding society. My chances to even ever speak to her were slim at best."

"But you did, she told me."

"Yes, I did. There was nothing left for me to do other than to bare my soul before her, to meet her without any protection or hope and pray for her being merciful."

They were silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

"Draco?"

He looked up. To hear his first name coming from her felt still rather alien to him.

"Yes?"

"If she would have chosen Ron, what would have you done?"

He knew that he then would have made his peace with the world and stopped living. It would have been existence only after that. He would have never loved again, he would have never known what it meant to be loved. His life would have been the arranged affair that was common in pureblood circles. He might have been able to give his children the love he lost with loosing the girl he craved.

"I would have let her go."

"Because you love her."

"Because I love her."

Another lengthy pause of silence ensued.

"Will he be okay?" Ginny whispered.

"He will be okay eventually, but his heart will only ever beat for you now."

She sighed. It wasn't her intention to inflict this kind of pain and suffering on him. Everything had started as just a stolen kiss at a wedding, but now it was a full blown disaster that was ruining the lives and happiness of three people.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No." he lightly shook his head, "The only thing you should do now is go home to Potter. Tell him that you love him and will marry him."

She stared at him. He was telling her to do exactly what she had intended to do.

"Thanks."

Ginny got up and came over to him. She kissed his cheek and then disapparated.

Draco sighed. He got up and then went back upstairs to his wife.

Snuggling up against her he pulled her close and buried his face into her hair. The smell was comforting. He realised that he was more affected than he would have expected himself to be. The fate of his best friend was the opposite to his own. Had he just been lucky? Probably.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Lea."

"Where were you?"

"Downstairs. Don't worry. Go back to sleep."

She lay her hand over his as it was cupping her baby bump.

* * *

Henri Shaw was rarely in his office before 8 a.m. It was pure coincidence that he had arrived 6:30 a.m. today. His oldest son had a new girlfriend and the flat was simply not sound proof enough. He was not prepared to endure the _ambient noise_ any longer this morning.

He took a sip of the tea that was still on his desk from the night before and started to go through the mail that had already come in. Nothing too important. There were three memos. The one from the Accounting Department he safely deposited in the waste paper basket and then there was that small folded piece of parchment.

He frowned. Small, folded pieces of parchment never bode well. Unfolding it slowly he saw a rather short note in a sprawling hand.

_A rather odd frog has landed in my pond this evening_.

A short spell later he knew that the message came from Tom, the barman of the Leaky Cauldron.

'Strange'

Tom didn't have a tendency to send cryptic notes. Something rather strange must have happened when he saw fit to send this one.

The teacup was emptied in three large gulps and then the Head of the Auror Office left his office on order to have breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Hermione bit into her toast and just happened to look at her husband at the same time. He was deep in thought. His eyes were staring unfocused straight ahead, his forehead was creased. It wasn't really like him to get lost in his own world like this before having finished breakfast. Wondering if she should try to find out what was wrong, she drank her tea.

She paid the owl that brought the Daily Prophet half an hour later and was starting to get worried. Draco was still lost to the world. Something seemed to really occupy his mind. She would have let it go a bit longer, if he hadn't tried to drink from the cup he had finished a few moments earlier.

"Draco?"

No reaction.

"Draco!"

He looked up at her.

"What is it?"

"Hm?"

"You haven't said a single word since you got up. You haven't shaved and a minute ago you have even tried to drink from an empty cup and don't bother trying to tell me that's a Tibetan Mediation or something like that."

"Tibetan...what?"

She knelt before him.

"Tell me what's happened, Draco."

He sighed. She waited.

His voice was quiet as he finally answered, "I've been talking to Ginny."

"When?"

How could he have spoken to her? Then she remembered him having left the bed the night before.

"What did she say?"

He took a deep breath.

"She wanted to know, if we're all like that. If we are all this _insane_, when loving a girl."

He slowly pulled her to her feet before pulling her onto his lap. His arms were encircling her body as he held her close.

"Blaise has found the only way there is for a Slytherin to win the heart of a member of the formidable lion pride of Griffindor." he looked into her eyes, feeling her love shining from them,"He has presented himself helpless and without protection to her. He was at her mercy. No Griffindor can pass a weak boy without offering to nurse him back to proud manhood."

He smiled as she looked at him with surprise written all over her face. He kissed her lightly.

"Surrender is the way to the heart of a lioness. Blaise's found this way without looking for it."

There was a moment's hesitation before Hermione asked, "Did you know that that was the way to win me?"

He shook his head.

"No, I didn't know it then. I just staked everything on one card hoping that you were in a good enough mood to forget who I had been in the past. I surrendered to you without knowing it as well."

It sounded all a bit weird to her ears, but she knew that he was probably right. After all, she was married to the Slytherin before her and Ginny...

He seemed to know what she was thinking as he completed her thought, "Ginny loves Blaise."

There was a gasp coming from the witch sitting on his knees. He gently stroked his fingers over her back.

"Don't worry. She's going to marry Potter as she had intended."

"But... what about Blaise? What's he going to do?"

"Let her go."

"Evenso he loves her?"

"Of course, dearest witch. He loves her and only wishes her to be happy. So, he let her go."

"But..." he kissed her.

"No. He had to let her go. It was her choice to leave and he would never try to destroy the happiness she's chosen, even if it is with another guy."

She sighed.

"Ginny is right."

"With what?"

"You Slytherins really are insane."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Just the way you girls love us."


	73. At 12 noon, not 12 midnight

**A/N I know it has been way too long since I updated last, but somehow life has decided to happen to me right now. I'll be updating more frequently hopefully.**

**So, let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Kingsley Shaklebolt sat in his office and wondered for the umpteens time who the young man was whom he had earlier collected from the Leaky Cauldron. This strange lad had been able to see the entrance which meant he was a wizard. Then again he had no wand, no idea about wizarding culture and seemed to think he was going to be offered a job in the Auror Office. Though there was no recollection he could muster as to who it had been that had given him the letter. A nasty suspicion had been lingering in the back of the Minister's mind the whole morning.

It didn't really add up, but then again it did, in a very warped around the corner kind of way. If he assumed for a moment Lucius Malfoy had met the unsuspecting wizard and had somehow managed to convince him to come to Britain, this evil bastard of a Death Eater would have made sure his victim didn't remember anything. Which only left the question, what exactly had been done to him and how easy would it be to restore him to his own self again.

He sighed. For some strange reason the world had been turned into one big adventure playground for the wicked and deranged since last July. Wouldn't it be nice to have a normal week for a change? He couldn't remember when he last had a normal week.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

It was Henri Shaw.

"Henri." Kingsley motioned him to come closer and take a seat.

There was a long stretch of silence.

"What has happened?"

The head of the Auror Office had suddenly a very guarded expression on his face.

"What?" a silent frown was the answer.

"He's gone."

It took a moment before the head of the British wizarding community realised _who_ was gone.

"Do I want to know what happened?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If we assume that our least favourite guest of the Azkaban hospitality is behind this, Merlin only knows whom he was send after."

The expressions flicking over the dark features of his boss told Henri Shaw that he might as well explain what they already had been able to establish before their guest went AWOL.

"Wilson was able to determine that the lad has magical blood. His father or mother must have been witch or wizard, but his abilities are so weak that he would have never been admitted to Beaubaton. Even Dumbledore would have been having a hard time to admit him to Hogwarts and he allowed some rather unusual pupils over the years."

A concerned frown was the only comment.

"His magical background allowed him into our society, but due to his lack of knowledge he stuck out like the proverbial sore thumb. I'm not sure, if Lucius was counting on exactly this fact, if he had been hoping or maybe even planning for us to bring his latest victim into the Ministry which would enable him to do whatever he has been instructed to do."

The concerned frown was joined by a creased forehead.

"I don't know how that lad managed to get out from under Wilson's watchful eye, but he did. I've alerted every single auror and there is a warrant out for his arrest. The Department for Magical Law Enforcement has been informed on the quiet and I've instructed Mulligan to make sure he doesn't let his witch out off his sight."

"What about young Malfoy and his bride? Do you have anybody assigned to their protection?"

"Potter is going to owl them with an invite to lunch. They're supposed to come in and collect him."

Kingsley didn't say the words that would have conveyed his surprise. His expression made it clear what he thought.

"This way I can put a trace on them without having to bother explaining it to any of the three."

"What does Potter think, why he's asking them for lunch then?"

"I've told him that he'll be the one to have an eye on them until we have established, that our fugitive isn't still lurking in the Ministry."

"Bit lame, isn't it? Didn't he question it?"

"Potter is concerned enough as it is for his friend. That girl and the emotional attachment he has to her will always be his weak spot."

* * *

"Draco! Harry said, we're to meet him at 12 noon, not 12 midnight."

Hermione stood in the entrance hall of their Edinburgh home and was waiting for her husband to finally deem himself presentable enough to go and meet her friend for lunch.

Moments later the wizard she was waiting for came strolling down the stairs. A big smirk on his face. She frowned. There couldn't be any good reason for him to smirk in this way. He only ever wore this particular... her thoughts went off course as he slowly pulled her flash against his body, wrapping his arms around her.

"You love to wait for me, my little witch." he breathed into her ear, feeling her shiver.

"I like to be punctual as well."

He bit the soft skin of her neck. Which was rewarded with a stifled moan just as he had hoped. Inhaling her scent he let himself drift off to past moments when she had allowed him to hold and cherish her. The whole affair with Blaise and Ginny had been a rather heavy reminded as to _how_ lucky he was being able to hold the girl he loved right in this moment. How easily could she have dismissed him and his overfull heart all those months ago. How easily could she have broken his heart. How easily could his future have been devoid of his mother, his beloved witch and the son he was so looking forward to finally be able to cradle in his arms.

Soft lips barely touching his cheek made him look at the girl before him. She smiled, but there was a big question mark in her big, brown eyes. He sighed. These eyes would be his undoing, every time.

"A Knut for your thoughts?"

He kissed her forehead before answering.

"I've just been thinking about how lucky I am to have you here by my side" his voice was soft but filled with emotions, "You could have chosen not to trust me and let me standing."

They both knew that neither of them would have found the happiness they had discovered with each other, if events had taken a different course. Hermione kissed him lightly.

"But I did chose to see what..., " she hesitated. Should she say that she had been prepared to hex him with the worst spells she knew, if he had done anything she didn't want him to do? Or that she had been somehow fascinated by the fact of him coming after her at all. She would have never expected him to do that.

His lips brushed hers. "You were wanting to know, if the jerk you knew could hold it together long enough for a conversation without slipping back into his spiteful ways maybe."

Her eyebrows rose. "I wouldn't have thought of you as a jerk."

His eyebrows followed suit. "You wouldn't have?"

"No. By then you were just some guy that I had to contend with for one more night before never having to see him ever again."

His eyes scanned her face. She would have gone of into a happy life whereas he would have had to come to terms with the fact that the girls wanting anything to do with him in the future would only be interested in his money or standing in society. Not one of them would have been interested in him as a person. He had done too much damage with his choices in the past. It might not have been Azkaban for him, but what would have been called his _life_ wouldn't have been that much better.

Draco pulled her tight and buried his face into her hair.

Hermione was wondering, if he would ever be able to just live his life with her without reminding himself of what might have been. But maybe he was able to be as gentle, caring and loving only because he had realised what he might have otherwise been facing. She reckoned that it would have been a life of prowling the bars and hooking up with a cheap girl every day of the week. Though it wouldn't have provided him with what he was really looking for, somebody who looked over his past, somebody interested in him as a person not just the embodiment of riches and power, somebody who truly loved him.

"Wasn't it you, my delicious one, who was on about us being late and who is now unable to tear herself away from my body and the pleasures it..."

She slapped his arm, laughing.

"You exploit me being in love with you, that's..."

His mouth covered hers before she could finish the sentence.

* * *

"I can't do it, Jay. I simple can't."

"Are you ashamed of being with me." there was genuine hurt in these words.

"No! No, of course not!" her lips quivered.

"But?"

"He would never understand. He's idolised his father for all his life."

"Cissy, I would think that the moment he fell in love with his Muggleborn he stopped believing in the warped ideas Lucius has drummed into him. The lad is smart. Smarter maybe than you realise. I doubt that he hasn't done his own thinking for quite a while now."

"But Jay, he might..."

His lips silenced her.

"After lunch we're going to see and talk to them." he embraced her, "You'll see, he'll be just fine."

The glance she gave him made it clear that she wasn't as convinced or sure of the outcome of the upcoming conversation with her son and daughter-in-law as he was.

* * *

It was 12:10 pm as Draco and Hermione finally arrived at the Ministry. They took the lift up to the floor housing the Auror Office and everything seemed to be okay. Seemed. Maybe it was him growing up in a house surrounded by dark magic and dark intentions, maybe he was just feeling uneasy about the fact that this was a very public outing for him and his wife. Everybody they had met so far since entering the building had looked either shocked, embarrassed or amazed by the fact that the beloved war hero Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of their age, was walking next to the son of a convicted Death Eater, with her hand entwined with his no less.

He tried to ignore the stares and whispers, but he was on edge nevertheless. Something wasn't right. He could feel it, smell it. He surveyed the shadows and faces passing by. Somewhere in these corridors and rooms was something, somebody waiting to pounce.

"Whatever happens, don't leave my side." he whispered.

The witch beside him glanced at his face and didn't reply. She could see that something had aroused his suspicion. She looked at the two other wizards in the lift. One was from the Maintenance Department and the other could have been a Healer. He was wearing the same green robes. Allowing her instincts to kick in she tightened her grip on her husband's hand. There was a foreboding in the air she hadn't been aware of before Draco had whispered those ominous words a moment ago.

His thumb rubbed over the back of her hand in a re-assuring gesture.

The doors opened and they exited the lift. The corridor before them looked just like it always had. There was the desk of the receptionist who looked even more sour faced than ever before and the large doors prevented any intruder from entering one of the most secure parts of the whole of the Ministry.

Reaching the witch responsible for the admittance to the close off section of this floor they were scowled at and a raspy voice asked, "What do you want?"

Hermione frowned. She had been here before, the woman had never been very pleasant to anybody, but this seemed wrong somehow.

"We have an appointment with Harry Potter." Draco asked, seemingly unaffected by the strange behaviour.

"Mr. Potter doesn't have time for any appointments today." was the flat answer.

Glances were exchanged between husband and wife.

"How would you know? Are you his personal secretary?"

A chill ran down Hermione's spine. She felt herself being pulled back as her wizard was slowly positioning himself between her and this strange acting person in front of them.

"You are going to fetch Mr. Potter." he said in a firm voice.

After a moments hesitation the receptionist's lips moved as if to repeat his words. This was not just odd. It was downright weird. What was it with her today that made her act in this strange way?

Right in this moment the door to their left opened and Neville and Harry came into view.

"... was totally weird. I mean, sybillroot and lacewing flies don't react that way together."

Neville stopped noticed Hermione and smiled at her. Harry grinned and was about to step forward when suddenly a growl let them all look back to the receptionist. She had drawn her wand and was pointing it at the two wizards who had just emerged.

Before anybody could react Draco pushed Hermione back and aimed a spell at the deranged witch, missing by an inch as she moved in the same moment . Neville and Harry had their wands out by now as well and moments later spells were flying back and forth in the corridor. Neville went down first. Falling backwards he crashed into his former house mate as a full body bind hit him incapacitating Harry at the same time.

"Get out!" Draco was shouting and his wife was about to argue about him commanding her in this way when a spell from the receptionist missed her by the width of a hair. She cast the strongest shield charm she could muster. The field saved her life a moment later as the green fingers of deadly magic were sent her way. Draco used all his force in order to finally overpower their attacker.

Time slowed down close to standstill. White blond hair was showing red streaks. A body covered in cuts seemed to float to the ground. Grey eyes were frantically looking for her, but didn't manage to find her before darkness claimed his mind. A mangled, bleeding heap was covered by torn trousers, shirt and travelling coat. A low scream echoed through the corridor and then the life destroying green light shot straight at the witch at the centre of the mayhem.

There was only one thought left in her mind. She needed to get to him, help him, hold him. Cradling his broken body in her arms she wept. The world around her collapsed and stopped turning. How could Fate be so cruel as to kill the man she loved more than life itself before he had the chance to see his son, their son.

"Hermione!" hands were trying to prise her away from her beloved husband, the father to her child, her Draco. She could let that happen!

"Wilson, take Longbottom. Murray, Potter."

Strong arms were lifting her finally off the ground. The hysteric witch tried her best to get away, to stay with her dead husband. She screamed and fought as best she could, but the man holding her was too strong. She was slowly carried a few steps aside.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" she tried to bite her captor, "Hermione! Let the healer do his work, for Merlin's sake!"

She broke down and sobbed.

"Draco!" she wailed in between sobs, "Draha...co!"

A stretcher was summoned, more aurors and healers appeared. Somebody covered the dead body of the witch who had caused all of this.

Henri Shaw looked around. There were burn marks all over the walls and some on the floor. The reception desk was in bits and a the stench of scorched flesh was filling the air.


	74. She's my wife

Kingsley Shaklebolt sat in his office seriously starting to contemplate, if it wouldn't be better to hand in his notice. When he had been accepting the post of Minister for Magic he had never expected it to turn into this kind of perpetual nightmare. For the past six and a half months he had been dealing with the evil schemes of one wizard. O_ne_ wizard! He didn't even want to think about the rumours that were making the rounds in the Ministry at the moment about a fight in the Auror Office. Though, he knew that he would have Henri Shaw right here in front of him any minute now, if there was any truth in it.

There was a knock on the door. He groaned.

"Come in."

Too much had happened as that he was surprised to see the Head of the Auror Office entering the room. The tall man looked a bit rattled.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news, Kingsley?"

'Oh-oh!'

"Lets start with the bad news, shall we?"

"The rumours are true. There was a fight in the reception area of the Auror Office. Longbottom got hit by a Petrificus Totalus, he's fine. Potter was buried under him as he fell and has only a minor concussion. He's in St. Mungo's. Hermione Granger..."

"She was there as well?" Kingsley interjected.

"Yeap."

How did that girl manage to find any duel, fight and skirmish for miles around without fail?

"Go on."

"She's... unhurt. At least bodily there's nothing wrong with her. We had the healers in St. Mungo's check her over. She's just beside herself because of what happened to young Malfoy."

The Minister groaned. He hoped against hope that the rising suspicion that was trying to push itself forward in his mind wasn't turning out to be true.

"Draco Malfoy is in St. Mungo's, too."

"Yes?"

"Well, let me put it this way, his kid might be born with a large fortune waiting for it."

The head of the man at the top of the British wizarding community sank into his hands. He was going to resign.

"Kingsley."

"Yes?"

"The good news is that I found our fugitive."

"Oh?"

"He somehow managed to impersonate our receptionist. He attacked them when nobody would have been suspecting to be attacked."

They shared a moment of silent contemplation.

"He's in Azkaban?"

"He's dead."

"Just as well."

A lost life was never to be taken lightly, not even the one of some deranged nut case as this guy had seemingly been. But there was always a story behind that life. It might have been sad or repulsive or whatever else. Somewhere out there somebody might be hoping for his return.

"Do we have any idea who he was?"

"He had a Muggle passport on him. The Muggle Liaison Office is trying to find any next of kin. I've contacted their French counterpart and requested assistance. Dawlish has left for France twenty minutes ago. I want him to find out, where that lad exactly came from."

"What do you think this was all about? And where's your receptionist?"

"I have Peters working on that."

Kingsley drew the bottom drawer of his desk open and took two glasses and a bottle of Firewhiskey out.

"This is becoming a bad habit, Kingsley."

"I know, Henri."

He held the bottle up so that the other man could read the label.

"Alcohol free?"

"Otherwise I wouldn't be able to do my job any longer. Maybe I'm getting old or the war has taken more out off me than I want to admit, but for the past six months we have been trying to fix what this evil bastard has set in motion. How sick do you have to be to do this to your spouse and son?"

"Very sick."

They drank in silence.

"Is there any chance that this latest attack has anything to do with dear Lucius as well?" the Minister asked with a heavy sigh.

"That's why I have sent Dawlish to France. I've the funny feeling that it has. I can't say who the intended victim was, but I know that I would love to get rid off that bastard once and for all."

"You and me both."

* * *

His face was matching the colour of the sheets covering his body. His hair was in disarray and there was a pained expression on his features. Hermione had been sitting at his bedside for the past three days. She had hardly eaten and slept in her chair as well. None of the healers had managed to prise her away from his side.

It was Harry that alerted her parents to her state. They had arrived an hour later with his assistance. There was an auror in front of the door. There was an auror sitting on the chair in the corner. It was a horrible déjà-vu.

Seeing their daughter slumped over the body of her husband asleep had made her mother gasp. She had made to rush to her, but Mr. Granger held her back.

"Do you remember when our Hermione was in a coma? It was Draco that didn't leave her side. He got her back from the hell she had been trapped in. She needs to be with him, dear."

"But John! Look at her. She's pregnant! She shouldn't be spending her time in a hospital."

He gently took his wife's hands.

"If that was me in that bed there, where would you be?"

Mrs. Granger knew that she wouldn't leave him either. There was an understanding smile on her face now.

"Can we at least make it more comfortable for her?"

"I'm sure we can."

He stepped towards the auror. Shock hit him when he realised that this man had been watching over his daughter and son-in-law before. This was that special wizard policeman called Wilson. He nodded as he saw the other man approach.

"Could you help me to make it more comfortable for my daughter, please?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I want her to be able to rest beside him..."

There was an unspoken understanding as to what had been requested. They moved Draco carefully and then placed Hermione next to him. Both felt the trepidation the scene before them instilled. It was just over a month and a half ago that they had been here, looking at the same witch and wizard sharing a bed.

Wilson went back to his chair. Mr. and Mrs. Granger sat next to the bed. When Hermione had received her letter from Hogwarts all those years ago they would have never expected her life to be in constant danger in this strange magical world.

* * *

Harry met Ginny in the Three Broomsticks the following weekend, a Hogsmeade weekend for the students. He wanted to tell her in person what had happened to their friend.

He had hugged her for way longer than he normally would have. She felt his tight muscles. It wasn't the usual tightness she knew came from him being happy to see her. This was different. It was tense.

"Harry?"

He kept her in his arms, seemingly unwilling to let her go. A bunch of fourth years giggled as they walked past. Ginny scowled at them. Her face promising some seriously nasty hexes, if they dare voice a word about what they had seen. The girls made a run for it. They all knew that Ginny was the girlfriend of _the_ Harry Potter. They also knew that she was a very skilled witch that had fought Death Eaters. Nobody wanted her to feel the urge to practise her spells on them.

"Harry." there was a bit more insistence in her voice.

He slowly pulled back. There were dark shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. She led him to a table in the back.

"What has happened?" she asked calmly.

"Hermione... Malfoy... There was some strange guy. Shaw brought him to the Office. He vanished. There was a fight. Neville is okay."

It didn't make too much sense, but she sort of got the drift of things. Some lunatic had been brought back to the Auror Office, probably to be interrogated. He managed to make a runner and then put up a fight when they tried to re-capture him. Neville had been there and he was okay. Ginny was no fool. She had a fair idea about what might have happened to her friend and her husband.

"Hermione?"

"She's in St. Mungo's because he's there."

"They're okay?"

His pain filled face shocked her. She had seen this face in the past, when Sirius had been killed.

"They're alive?" they had to be, if they were in St. Mungo's. Didn't they?

"Yes." there was a long pause, "They're alive, but Malfoy got seriously wounded. They have given him lots of potions that are supposed to help with the healing and make sure he isn't in pain."

"That's good, isn't it, Harry?"

Gentle fingers were tracing along her jaw.

"It was like last time, Ginny. They're lying there like they were... dead."

"But they're not!"

He shook his head. She didn't know what to say so she just pulled her wizard into her arms. Slowly stroking over his back she whispered sweet nothings.

* * *

Nothing hated Kingsley Shaklebolt more than funerals. There had been too many in the past twenty years, way too many. He didn't want to have to shake the hands of grieving and inconsolable relative ever again. There was no good reason for him to be here other than him being the Minister for Magic and there were occasions when everybody seemed to expect him to be present, for whatever warped reason.

This was the lying to rest of Mrs. Nuttly, the receptionist who had reigned over admission to or dismissal from the Auror Office for the past thirty-five years. She had a husband and twin sons in their late twenties. Which greatly surprised him. If there had been one witch he had come across in the Ministry of whom he would have expected to be a spinster, it would have been her.

Every auror that could be spared was present. The older ones who had been holding the job during the war were sporting the same kind of expression as their Minister did. They had seen more death than any human being should be forced to endure. They knew what they signed up for when they became aurors, but it was still a big difference knowing that the job was dangerous and having to bury one of your own.

Shaw seemed to have insisted on all his trainees attendance. It might be a bit cruel, but nothing made the fact of lifelong professional danger clearer than a burial. Kingsley scanned the young faces. Some had seen their fair share of death during the war. The one or other was already an orphan, like Harry or, to all intend and purpose, Neville Longbottom. There was also Shaw's youngest son. It had been a surprise for everybody as the boy had decided to follow in the footsteps of his father. Though there was no doubt that the lad was trained just as hard as everybody else.

It had been Jason Shaw who had found the witch they were remembering here today. Her mangled body had been stuffed into one of the stationary cupboard. The bloody mess had tumbled out and the shocked lad had had just enough time to jump back before he was buried under it. Kingsley saw his stony expression. It was a wonder that he had managed to come today. Then he noticed the hand of his father around the lad's shoulder. Henri Shaw had the appearance of a mobile wall, but underneath the very tough exterior was seemingly the same loving and caring interior as there was in most human beings. Maybe except for the bastard causing all this several months long mayhem.

A warm hand was slipped into his. He smiled at the witch standing beside him now.

* * *

Mrs. Malfoy was sitting on one side of the bed her son was laying in, whereas Mrs. Granger sat on the other side. Both women had been talking to each only briefly at their children's wedding. Neither really knew what to expect from the other. The last time they had been in this position the Grangers had visited after they finished work. Narcissa Malfoy on the other hand had spend her nights here when James Mulligan was on duty.

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

The voice coming from the other woman surprised the witch.

"Yes?"

"You are a witch and your husband," there was a hesitant pause, "he's a wizard."

"Yes."

"Hermione has told me about the importance of heritage in some of the wizard families. She mentioned that it was very important in your family."

"Yes, it has always been very important for the Malfoy family that their children got married to other pureblooded witches or wizards."

"But my daughter is the first witch in our family," another pause, "isn't she regarded as inferior to your family?"

"Yes. My husband would have never allowed his son to get involved in any way with your daughter. A Muggleborn would have never been acceptable to him."

"Draco..."

"My son has luckily started to think for himself soon enough as not to get in too deep with the evil that had taken over his father's life. Draco hasn't been behaving in a manner that would have endeared him to my daughter-in-law. I'm under no illusion as to what their interactions will have been like in the past. Alas he has lost the best part of his teenage years pursuing goals that weren't his own. He was blinded by pride in the past. I can assure you, he's not going to make the same mistakes again."

Maggie Granger was thinking about that for a while. What she knew about her son-in-law and his family was sketchy. Hermione had been telling her parents about him in the past, about him taunting her, making fun of her, calling her names. She hadn't gone into details, but her mother had always known that whatever that boy had called her must have been the worst he could have done. She had seen the kept back tears in her girl's eyes.

"What changed? I mean, from what I know Draco has never even had a kind word for Hermione, but she still gave him the chance to father a child and they now genuinely love each other. Something like that doesn't just happen."

"Magic." was all the other woman replied.

"Magic? He's been using some kind of spell on her..."

"No." it was hard for the seemingly always composed mistress of the house of Malfoy to voice her thoughts as they didn't just were true for the young couple before them, but also for her own life. She had loved James Mulligan for most of her life, but she had never been brave enough to openly acknowledge this fact. She hadn't even told _him, _the man having waited for her all this time, what her true feelings for him were.

"My son has discovered the magic of true love or better love has finally found him. I don't know what happened to make him take notice of her when he hadn't paid any real attention to her for as long as they know each other. Whatever made him... wanting to win her, I'm glad he did manage to convince your daughter that he's one of the good guys after all."

"Had he ever mentioned her in the past?"

There was a smile playing around the lips of the witch now. It surprised Mrs. Granger.

"Has Hermione ever told you about their... altercation when they were in third year?"

Had there been anything out off the ordinary been mentioned all those years ago?

"No. I don't think so."

"She has never told you, what she'd done to him?"

There was an amused tone in his mother's voice.

"No. What did she do?"

"She slapped him. Publicly. Not just hidden somewhere in a corridor. No, he was being shown his boundaries quite openly."

Hermione's mother just stared at the other women. Her daughter had slapped the boy she was now married to? The one that had been so horrible to her? She had never mentioned it.

"She did?"

"Oh, yes. He was complaining about _something_ having happened to him for weeks afterwards in his letters. He never exactly told me about the details, but I asked him some years later. He was still all worked up about it. It was the only time somebody actually stood up to him and being put in his place by somebody he regarded as so decidedly below himself made it even harder to take."

There was nothing Mrs. Granger felt she could say to that.

"I'm glad she did it. It had been about time for him to been taken down a peck or two. Don't get me wrong, I love my son, but the influence of his father could have ruined him and his whole life, if it hadn't been for your daughter and her reminding him that he wasn't invincible." she smiled, "Do you know by any chance why the nickname used by Hermione and her friends for him is _ferret_ of all things?"

It took a moment before the memories about the incident had been retrieved from only recently restored memories.

"I heard her mention that he had been turned into a ferret by a teacher at one point. A strange man who had turned out to be an imposter. He was a... a... Death Dealer?"

"Death Eater. That would have been Madeye Moody then. He was teaching during their fourth year when the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts."

A faint groan interrupted their conversation. Two pairs of concern showing eyes were now watching Draco as he was slowly shifting in his sleep.

* * *

Draco rose very slowly from the land of painless and ignorant bliss. He groaned. His body felt sore all over. What his witch done to him last night that he felt _this_ worn out? Trying to slowly stretch he moaned. It felt as if he hadn't been using his body for days. Opening his eyes it took a moment before his blurred vision focused on the shape three feet away. It turned out to be a person, a man. Nico.

Nico! Did that mean he had only dreamt about Hermione expecting his baby, her having moved in with him at the Manor, they having got married and Blaise having lost his heart to Ginny? Was this all just one wonderful but insubstantial figment of his imagination?

"Don't try to move to much. Otherwise you might push your girl off the bed." the healer's voice was soft as always. Only his words didn't make any sense.

With a big frown the Malfoy heir slowly turned. There she was, his girl, his wife, Hermione.

He sank back into the pillows with a heavy sigh. It hadn't been just a dream. She was here with him, with him her husband.

"Take it easy. They have been able to heal your wounds, but your body needs a bit more time to recover from the shock they have caused your system to go into."

"Hermione?" he croaked.

"She's fine. Has been here all the days you have been recovering and will probably need something decent to eat once she wakes up, but other than that she's fine. As is your child."

For a moment the older wizard was just observing the younger one.

"Was she the reason for you doing what you did?"

Draco nodded.

"I see. It was because of what the Prophet had printed. I remember reading that article. You had thought it was yours and then suddenly everything seemed to be one big lie."

"Something like that." he wasn't sure why he was telling his assigned trauma team healer all of this now when he had kept it to himself when he had been spending his days in Nico's ward "I didn't know about the child then. I only knew that I loved her and had hoped to have a chance with her."

"She obviously loves you, not having left your side since the day you were admitted."

"She's my wife."

It was the first smile Draco saw on Nico's face.

"Congratulations."


	75. You're quite a looker

"Jay?"

James Mulligan looked up form the paper he had been reading. Narcissa Malfoy had been visiting her son at St. Mungo's in the afternoon, but it was now past seven and she had just returned. A wondering frown flitted over his face for a heartbeat before he stood up and went to meet her in the hall.

"Cissy." he gently kissed her cheek.

It had been only after Draco had been admitted to hospital yet again that he had shown her his feelings in form of a shy kiss for the first time. She had been clearly unsure how to react, but there had been no flinching back on her part as he had noted with great relieve.

"I have been talking to Hermione's mother while I was visiting Draco."

He just smiled encouragingly at her.

"Jay... I have never told you, how important you have always been in my life. I have never been courageous enough to tell you that...," she paused as she felt his arms slowly pulling her into a loving embrace, "I have never told you that I... what I feel for you."

She averted her eyes. He wasn't entirely sure , if she was just a bit embarrassed or if there was something else. He got his answer a moment later.

"You have asked me to marry you once I'm a free woman again."

"Yes, it would make me more than just happy, if you would consent to be my wife."

She glanced into his eyes, wondering if she had ever felt this nervous in her life before. Her heart was beating too fast and there was this overwhelming urge to run suddenly. Not even lying to Voldemort himself had made her tremble like she was trembling now.

James slowly cupped her face.

"Narcissa Black, I love you." he whispered.

It was like they were teenagers again. It was like they were back at Hogwarts hiding in that alcove on the fourth floor where he had first told that her he was in love with her. She hadn't replied back then as she had known what would happen, if her house mate Lucius found out about it.

"I... I love you, Jay, and I'll marry you." she breathed before warm lips were covering her mouth a moment later.

* * *

Hermione felt drained. She didn't know how she came to lie next to Draco, but she wasn't complaining about it. To feel his warm body behind her, holding her tight was... She sighed. Feeling his breath fanning over her neck reminded her of the first time she woke up next to him. She had been shocked and elated. Ever since then it was only him that could make her feel this warm and fuzzy by just holding her close.

He was burying his face in her hair and was whispering. She strained her ears in order to understand what he was saying.

"I love you, most wonderful of all witches. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy." his lips caressed her untamed locks, "You allow me to be who I really am, my most precious love."

She smiled to herself. He was the only member of the male part of the population, Muggle or magical, who had ever told her things like this. It felt a bit weird at times to know just how much he loved her. Him putting her life and happiness before himself was slightly unsettling. Possibly because she knew his happiness and safety being the most important thing in her life as well. Draco and their unborn son were the males in her life who mattered above all else.

"I wonder what you would say, if I did this..."

Unnoticed by Hermione the wizard behind her had slowly shifted and was well aware of her being awake, listening to his musings. He carefully let his hand travel to her hip and pushed her jumper up a fraction. Soft skin welcomed his roaming fingers. Draco heard his witch gasp.

"You...!"

She turned towards him only now realising that he left the realms of sleep some time ago. Seemingly feeling well, if he could come up with behaviour like this. His mouth covered hers before she could say anything more.

Somebody cleared his throat. They let the kiss linger a bit longer before turning towards who ever it was disturbing them. It was Harry. His hands yet again over his eyes.

"You guys should have a warning sign on the door."

Smirking widely Draco kissed his wife quickly before addressing the other wizard.

"What do you expect, Potter, when you invade the privacy of a married couple."

As his wife shot him a look which he ignored while her friend muttered something about this being a hospital. The couple re-arranged their positions so that Hermione was sitting in front of her husband leaning back against him. His arms snaked around her finding their resting place on her baby bump. Though their visitor would have to guess that it was there they lay as the covers were now covering most of them both.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll make sure he behaves."

"You will, will you?" a suggestive grin was aimed at her.

"Yes, I will." she turned her face and kissed his cheek, lightly. His grin widened.

Harry slowly peeked through his fingers and as his friend and her husband were now sitting, him behind her, both propped up by a mountain of pillows.

"I'm glad you're both okay." there was only sincerity in his voice.

"Thanks." Draco's voice was calm, but there was something swinging in his words.

Hermione would have loved to scanned the features of the man in her life, but he kept her trapped within his embrace making it impossible for her to move. She sighed.

"What happened, Harry? Why did the receptionist try to kill us?"

"Yes..." he seemed to be looking for the right words, "It wasn't her attacking us all."

"Excuse me?"

"The thing is," he took a deep breath, " that it wasn't Mrs. Nuttly attacking, but some strange guy from France Shaw had collected earlier that day."

Silence lingered for a while before Harry carried on.

"Dawlish is still in France trying to find out who this guy was and why he came to England in the first place. I've heard rumours..." his voice trailed off.

"About what?" Draco asked with a suspicion laces tone.

"About the possible reasons for this guy showing up here and why he was doing what he was doing."

"What rumours?" Hermione wasn't sure she really wanted to know, but not knowing would be even worse.

The wizard before their bed was taking a seat beside their bed. The worried face was betraying the thoughts running through his mind. It was involving them somehow.

"There is the rumour that he had been somehow recruited or coerced or simply cursed to come to the UK and try to kill either Draco, you both or me."

Who would have been in France and intend on killing them? Lucius Malfoy. Though why he would have added Harry to the list of candidates to be eliminated wasn't absolutely clear. Might the derange Malfoy be thinking of avenging the Dark Lord? Nothing was impossible any longer when taking the scheme of his for the disposing of his wife and son into consideration.

Before any of them could voice their thoughts the door opened and a stern as always looking Henri Shaw entered.

"Potter." it only took this one word to make the addressed wizard take his leave form his friend and her husband.

As the door closed behind him the head of the Auror Office came to stand next to the bed observing the witch and wizard therein.

"I'm not going to beat about the bush here. The last six months have seen me trying to unravel the evil plans of your father, Mr. Malfoy. I'm quite certain that you would have been the easy victim of him, if it weren't for Miss Granger here. After your wedding I would have expected no further surprises concerning the safety of you both. Except that I was seemingly underestimating the scope of the plans we were trying to counteract."

He sat on the chair next to the bed that didn't look like it was made for somebody of his statue, but still wasn't even groaning under the weight it was subjected to.

"As you know, your father will have the ultimate punishment administered and just in case you were wondering why he was still himself, there are tight rules that have to be followed before the time comes for the convict. After all we have been dealing with so far I don't think I'll have to spell out what kind of legal minefield the affairs of the Malfoy family have turned out to be."

"Why have you been...?" Draco started.

"When the Kiss is being scheduled a Ministry lawyer is dispatched to check the situation of the person in question. All legal affairs must be in order before it can he or she can be executed." the expression on the face of the seasoned Auror was guarded as if there were bad news coming,"Were you aware that your father had to be presented with your heir by your official wife, not just the woman that you might have chosen for a marriage according to common law, in order for your to inherit?"

Draco wasn't sure. Had Kingsley told them last October? He felt a cold finger running down his spine when he remembered what else had happened on that fateful day.

"Well, you, Mrs. Malfoy, are going to have to bring your son to Azkaban to satisfy the stipulations of the will your father-in-law has made. Knowing him I'd say he counted on the inability of his son to produce the necessary wife. And son."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"If your child is going to turn out to be a daughter he'll stay himself for as long as it takes for you to give birth to a son." his eyes met hers, "Except your husband is willing to give up everything he calls his own right now."

The young couple looked at each other. They were sure it would be a son, right?

The head auror stood up and had reached already the door as he turned around and said, "Give my regards to your mother, Mr. Malfoy. Tell her that she's welcome to my brother. Even if I had my misgivings in the past, I know she is the only one for him."

The door closed behind him leaving Draco starring. Hermione was wondering what that was all about.

* * *

The next three days passed without any new and horrible discoveries. It was only on the following Friday that Dawlish came back from France. He went straight to his boss, who in turn called for an immediate meeting with the Minister himself.

Shaklebolt instructed his secretary to not interrupt his meeting. Under no circumstances except maybe for the building being on fire or being taken over by Death Eaters.

Dawlish sat in the chair to the left of his fellow Order member. Henri Shaw sat to the right and was now passing the Firewhiskey to his colleague. The head of the British wizarding world was already sipping the amber liquid.

"Okay, what have you found out, John? Who was the maniac?"

There was a short pause.

"It took me quite a bit of digging, I finally found his trance in the south of France, in the Languedoc. Seemingly he was born in March of 1972. His mother was a Muggle, but his father is another matter entirely. For some strange reason there didn't seem to be anybody that could tell me anything about him. I didn't get any kind of description, let alone a name. Somehow this Muggle woman became pregnant and nobody was asking any questions as to how or by whom."

The three men looked at each other. This didn't bode well.

"After asking virtually every single inhabitant of Murasson, the village he was born in, I decided to try the surrounding villages and hamlets. I got lucky in a place called Nages about six miles south. There I met a Muggle woman who originated from Murasson, but had left it about eight months before our dead killer was born."

There was some kind of suggestiveness hanging in the air. They all felt it.

"She told me that in June and July of 1971 there was a stranger in their village, a young man with white-blond hair, pale skin and light eyes."

"Lucius was in France at that time? How could that be? He was only about... " Kingsley added up the numbers in his mind, "sixteen. Seventeen at best."

"Yes, he was and he was very friendly with the daughter of the local baker. She couldn't tell me why he had come to the village. It sounded like he had been sent away for some reason. She also told me that she remembers the rumours about the stranger and the local lass. Seemingly they were very friendly to each other and they were not shy to show it openly... She had to nurse a friend for the next year and only returned home the following autumn. It shocked her a bit to see the baby boy in the arms of the baker's girl, though she wasn't really surprised. What did surprise her though was the fact that nobody questioned the fact that she was a single mother in a very..." he tried to find the right words, "Seemingly they are rather strict around there when it comes to unmarried mothers, something to do with some Muggle religion,"he shrugged, "but there were never any questions about that little boy. Never. Whenever she tried to asked about it or where his father had vanished to the people froze and spoke suddenly of other things. It was weird. She didn't stay and left again a months later."

"When did James have her over for the summer?" Shaklebolt suddenly asked.

"Summer of '71." came the slow reply from Henry Shaw.

"She would have never dared do that, if Lucius was around."

"No, she wouldn't."

Glances were exchanged again. This whole thing had reached proportion nobody would have dared to contemplate. The utter monster going by the name of Lucius Malfoy had fathered a child at the age of sixteen and had then made all and everybody forget him. Now, all these years later, he had gone back in order to curse his first born son, to use him as a killer without the poor guy suspecting a thing.

"Are there any children? Does the assassin have any?"

It was a simple question which implication as far reaching as the whole scenario presenting itself to them.

"No. He had always been a strange kind of guy. Everybody spoke very warmly of him, in a way that made it clear everybody was frightened somehow. Maybe they didn't even know why."

"So, Draco is still the only heir to the name and fortune of the Malfoys?"

"Yes." there was a slight hesitation in Dawlish' answer, "If that evil bastard hasn't tried to spread it around any further, Draco is the only son left."

There was a long silent pause as the three men were lost in their own thoughts. How could one man be _this_ evil? With what they knew now he even surpassed Voldemort in some respect.

"This doesn't leave this room. Officially we never find out who our killer was, at least not past some vague assumptions." the Minister said with a stern tone in his voice. "I don't want anymore hopefuls and copycats appearing."

* * *

Draco stood in the shower and enjoyed the warm water running over his body. They had been invited for tea to the Grangers. It seemed strangely normal in comparison to the recent events. Leaning his head against the tiles he was letting his mind wonder back to the hospital. Hermione had been not just unhappy having to go to Azkaban with their newborn in order to secure him his inheritance, she had been seriously concerned.

The wizard prison wasn't a place for a grown-up wanting to spend any time at, if he or she didn't have to. How much more terrifying must it be for a baby? Though, maybe the fact that he would be only a baby might help him not to feel the horror of the place just as much. Then again...

He sighed. Then he frowned. His lovely witch had never, not for a moment, refused to go. She might be terrified, but she wouldn't let that evil bastard going for his parent let intimidate her. Images of another time rose in his mind, a time when she had been subjected to pain beyond anything most people could imaging let only had to endure. She had been screaming, writhing and suffering at the hands of his aunt, but she hadn't begged for mercy. She had endured it. Probably in the knowledge that Potter and Weasley were working on a plan to get them all out.

He lifted his face into the jets of water. Merlin knew why he had been blessed with this incredible girl.

"Draco?" her voice sounded from the door.

"In here."

He turned the water off and was about to fish for his towel as her head appeared around the shower curtain. Observing him for a moment a wide grin appeared on her face. He looked down at himself. Was he still covered in soap or why was she grin... Her lips met his derailing his thoughts.

"Do you know that you're quite a looker?" she whispered against his mouth.

He smirked.

"You're not bad yourself." he pecked her cheek, "But if you want to go to your parents this afternoon I would suggest you let me get ready, before I remember just how wonderful you're and do something..." he let his hands trail over her back south.

She laughed, "No time." and shuffled away from him.

Draco watched her move as he had done a million times, but now she was moving differently. He knew that it was because she was... how many weeks were it now? He tried to calculate it in his mind. She was supposed to give birth in mid-march. That meant she was about thirty weeks pregnant, or somewhere there about. He knew he could just ask her. She would know to the day, but he didn't want to do it. He wanted to be able to remember all these things himself. At least next time he would be a bit less frazzled. He grinned to himself as he slowly dried his body with a large, fluffy towel. If the mark on his back was showing the future then there would be at least two more kids waiting for them to have them. He was looking forward to it.


	76. A rather sleepy and grumpy Draco

**A/N Dearest Readers!**

**This story didn't start out as the one it has developed into. It's the longest story I've ever written by far.**

**So hopefully you still enjoy it and I would love some comments and reviews. **

* * *

Draco was watching his wife as she was talking animated to her parents. Hermione was listening to her mother talking how they had arrived in Australia, how they had found a place they like and the job her father had found. It was light conversation. He just let his thoughts wonder.

Soon they would be attending St. Mungo's once a week for _pre-natal classes_. Whatever that might be. Hermione had been trying to explain that these classes were to prepare them for the birth. At first he had seriously considered her pulling his leg. Until he saw her face. Then a long discussion had ensued about why he, a wizard, needed to know how to breath during birth. Or what the most comfortable position was. It wasn't him having the baby after all. Her next sentence had stunned him. She wanted him to be with her when their child came into this world.

He shuddered. The thought alone him having to watch... He wasn't actually sure what was going to happen in detail, but he was pretty sure not wanting to find out either. Her scowling face had told him that that had been the _wrong_ answer. Though he had dug out the book she had bought him and re-read the last chapters. With a still slightly green complexion he had told her he wouldn't be able to endure what was going to happen without going to be sick. He didn't want to be publicly sick while his son was born. She hadn't said anything, at least not with words.

It was the moment his attention returned to the conversation between Hermione and her mother that he heard the older woman ask him, "I suspect you'll have a photo of the ultrasound in your wallet, don't you?"

"Sorry?" he looked at his wife. What was he supposed to have?

"Mum, ultrasound is only done in the Muggle world. It doesn't exist in our world."

"But you have been to regular check-ups, don't you?"

"We're going to attend pre-natal classes from next week."

There was a thick silence filling the room. Draco had the distinct feeling that was going to come next wouldn't be pretty.

"But you have seen a gynaecologist?"

"No. If anything feels wrong I just go to St. Mungo's, but everything is absolutely fine, Mum. There is no need for you to worry. Besides the healers have checked me over when I was watching over..."

There was a moment of silence and Draco hoped against hope that this would signal the end of this discussion. No such luck.

"Hermione! You're still so young... So much could go wrong and you wouldn't even notice."

He had been right about this conversation going to take a turn he didn't like. His mother-in-law turned to him. A big frown on her face.

"What kind of irresponsible husband are you, young man? Why have you not made sure, she sees a doctor as soon as she found out about the baby? I would have thought that you would try to make sure that she is getting the best medical attention possible."

"Mum!"

"No, Hermione, this will absolutely not do."

She got up, walked into the small hall and moment later she could be heard talking to somebody. When she returned to the room she handed her daughter a piece of paper.

"What's that?" he tried to whisper low enough for her parents not to hear. He got his explanation a moment later.

"I made an appointment with Dr. Rodgers. He'll see you on Monday at 9 am. He was the same opinion as me, you need to see a proper doctor."

"Mum! I can take care of myself. I'm not going to see Dr. Rodgers. He's ice cold hands and has looked funny at me the last time I saw him."

"No discussion! You're going to see him."

Draco sighed. He better say something or this matter might develop into something none of them wanted it to become. There was of course the chance that he might even worsen the discontent on both sides of the table, but deep down he knew his wife was expecting his support and he would be damned, if he didn't give it to her.

He squared his shoulders, caught the older woman's eye and then tried to keep his tone as level and un-accusing as he possibly could.

"Mrs. Granger, in my world a witch is not seeing a healer every other day just because she happens to be having a baby." he lay a hand on Hermione's, "My wife is pregnant, not befallen by some life threatening disease. She is smarter than any other person I know and when she says she's fine and she'll tell me as soon as something is wrong then that is all I need to know. I would never allow anything to happen to her. This might be our first child, but we're in this together. We've fought and survived a war. Becoming parents is a piece of cake in comparison."

There was more conviction in his voice than he was actually feeling. A warm smile lit up his witch's face.

"Maggie, we never needed to worry about our Hermione. Look at her, she looks healthier, happier and more radiant than I have ever seen her in the past. Everything is going to be fine." Mr. Granger injected before his wife could say anything more.

Then he turned to his daughter, "Hermione, I know you and Draco are going to do whatever is necessary to keep you healthy and that nothing is going to happen to your baby, but please, go and see Dr. Rodgers. You can tell him you're registered with a different surgery now as you have move to live with your husband and that will be it."

Draco felt his hand being slightly squeezed as she answered, "Okay, dad, I'll go and see him, but he's not going to get anywhere near me."

The topic was dropped after this, but the atmosphere was somewhat strained afterwards. The young couple left shortly afterwards to return to their house in Edinburgh.

* * *

It was Sunday teatime and Kingsley Shaklebolt sat in his most comfortable chair, reading. There weren't many times when he had the leisure to just enjoy the written word of his favourite authors nowadays. It had been years since he had nearly as much time to read as he liked. Slowly, without taking his eyes from his book, he reached for his tea cup. Steam rose from it in a need twisted spiral. He blow softly over the surface and took a sip. Only to nearly get scolded by the hot liquid as an unexpected tapping came from the window.

He looked up, put the cup down and frowned as he recognised one of the Ministry's official owls.

"Mail on Sunday..." that couldn't be good.

He opened the window and the bird swooped in. a few owl treads latter he sat back in his chair with a letter in his hand he knew what mean trouble. It was an official letter from the legal department. There was only one person who would contact him on his day off, the man in charge of the Malfoy estate.

For a moment the Minister was tempted to just pretend the letter hadn't reached him yet and ignore it until he had at least finished his tea. But then his sense of duty and foreboding took over and he deliberately slit the envelope open.

_Dear Minister,_

_I need to speak to you at your earliest convenience. The case I have been entrusted with has alas taken an unexpected turn._

_Your,_

_Pilliard Snuggens_

A loud groan could be heard. Pilliard Snuggens, a name he didn't want to read today of all days of this week. It was Sunday, for Merlin's sake! The only day he had in the week that was his own. Where he could hang around in his private space in the attic. The one day his wife used to visit friends and was gone for half the time while during the remainder... his mind moved to images more pleasurable and cherished memories.

He sighed. It would be ruining his peaceful illusion of normality, but he better send an answer to the lawyer who had contacted him. If it was so urgent that he was notified at the weekend, something serious must have happened.

* * *

Monday morning saw a rather sleepy and grumpy Draco sitting in the slowly filling waiting room of a Muggle doctor's surgery. This was not a place he wanted Hermione to be. She was exposed to all sorts of strange illnesses here and Merlin knew, if they could all be healed magically.

"Are you sure, you don't want to just go home?" he whispered.

She sighed.

"I want to go home right now, but I also want my parents not to worry. They haven't seen me for so long and it's their first grandchild. It's understandable that they're anxious."

"Griffindors." she heard him mutter, smiling.

Letting his gaze travel through the room the only wizard in the room was wondering why the young boy opposite him had his arm covered in a hard something that reminded him of plaster for walls.

"Hermione?" he whispered, after casting a silent Muffliato charm.

"Yes?" she looked at him, clearly tired.

"Has that boy trying to plaster a wall?"

She looked into the direction he discreetly indicated and tried her best not to laugh out loud.

"No. He's got his arm broken."

"So what? You take some Skele-grow and..."

"He's a Muggle, Draco."

"Oh, yes."

"That's special plaster. It immobilises the arm while the bones are healing." she smiled at him, "It might look crude, but it does the job."

"Miss Granger."

Draco helped his wife up and smiled as she nearly scowled at him for doing so. He knew she wanted to stay as independent as possible, but he was a gentleman and she was his most previous love, so she would have to except his attentions.

They followed the nurse into a small room with a large desk and two chairs in front of it. Behind the desk was a tall man, going bald and trying to hide the fact with a comb-over. His face had a reddish tint and there was something in his eyes that put the young husband instantly on edge.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I haven't had the pleasure of seeing you for quite some time."

'And you're not going to see her ever again either!'

"It's Mrs. Malfoy now. We got married last month."

"Oh? My congratulation. The reason is quite obvious." his smile was as fake as he friendly demeanour.

"I'm only here on my mother's request. I've found a GP in Edinburgh I'm registered with and she's referred me to the local midwife. I only came to let you know."

"Yes, well... Maybe I should do a quick examination after all. Just to be on the safe side."

He was getting up. A wand was pointing at him before he was fully standing.

"Obliviate."

A vacant expression spread over the face of the member of the medical faculty. Hermione looked horrified.

"What did you do that for?"

"That creep is not going to leer at any other young girl ever again." her husband sneered. He muttered several words and then pulled he to her feet. "Come on, we're going home."

* * *

"Say that again."

It was one of the worst Monday mornings ever. The Minister for Magic and the lawyer going by the name of Pilliard Snuggens were sitting in the Minister's office. A long scroll of parchment lay on the desk between them.

"I know, I've been asking this in the past, but are you sure there is not something else lurking somewhere within the Malfoy papers?"

There was a hesitant pause.

"This is the last of the official papers. It nearly slipped through my examination as it was classes as irrelevant for some reason when it clearly was more than just relevant."

Kingsley sighed.

"That means, I have to find somebody somewhere in one of the departments who was or still is on the payroll of Lucius Malfoy!" he punched the table top, hard.

"At least now we know what all the requirements for succession are, Minister."

"Yes. Yes, we do. Hermione will have to take her newborn to be seen by that evil..." he clenched his fists, "She has to be Draco Malfoy's legal wife and the baby has to be a son and as if that isn't enough his son and heir has to be there as well..."

He sighed. This was condemning the girl he had fought next to and the wizard of her choice to watch as everything was taken from them. He didn't doubt that Hermione could live without the splendour and money the Malfoy estate brought, but it also meant the utter public humiliation of her husband.

If anybody had ever been doubting the Death Eater past of Draco Malfoy, they wouldn't have any doubts any longer. Another sigh.

"Run me through it again."

The lawyer took a deep breath before he started to list the latest requirements for Draco to inherit.

"It has to be made public on the front page of the Daily Prophet that Lucius Malfoy is going to disinherit his only son and official heir Draco, if sat wizard can't openly show his forearms for all wizards and witches to see. If there is any _blemish_ which can't be accounted for as having been acquired by injury the boy is going to be thrown out of Malfoy Manor, he is not allowed to take anything from within. Then the house will be auctioned with all its contents and the proceeds will be donated to Durmstrang."

There was an expecting look aimed at the dark skinned head of the British wizarding community.

"We both know, that the boy is going to loose everything, because we all know him to have been reluctant Death Eater. He has the Dark Mark as much as his father and aunt have it. We all saw it during his trial"

There was a very long pause.

"When his intention was to publicly humiliate his son before taking every last Knut from him, I dare say, he couldn't have done a better job."

"Lucius Malfoy was rather thorough in... his considerations in regards to avoiding any possibly loopholes.

"So it seems."

Shaklebolt hated the idea of having yet again to summon Hermione and Draco Malfoy to his office for even worse news then the last time.

This was going to be longest week on record.


	77. The strongest magic known to mankind

A/N it has been too long since the last update... I'll do my best for the next chapter to be up sooner.

xoRetributionox, welcome back! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well.

And a big **Thanks **to all of you who reviewed!

* * *

This Tuesday would have easily qualified for the worst Monday in wizarding history. The latest summoning from Kingsley Shaklebolt hadn't been a good omen to start with, but what had actually transpired in his office had stunned them.

Hermione was too shocked to say anything and her dearest seemed to be just the same as he was very quietly taking his coat off, nearly dropping it onto Turo instead of handing it to the house elf.

They went into the living room and sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. While Draco had his eyes closed his witch was looking intensely at the fire place.

Why did Lucius Malfoy hate his son so much that he took everything from him? Where was Narcissa supposed to be living, if the Manor was auctioned off? What about the family portraits and heirlooms? And the library? The sheer malice in this one action of making sure Draco was left penny and homeless was simple incomprehensible. Hermione didn't envy the wizard she had been acquainted with for all this time now. She wouldn't have liked to have to give these kinds of news to people either.

Her thoughts were wondering to her mother-in-law. Where was she going to live now? It was possible that the auror she had been staying with, James Mulligan, might want to make the arrangement permanent and have her stay with him, but would she want that as well? Her fondness for the tall and rather quiet man had been obvious at the wedding. For a moment she was wondering, if ha had been a Ravenclaw. The way he behaved strangely reminded her of Luna Lovegood for some reason. But the stern woman that had lied to Voldemort in order to get information about her son looked happy when he was around. Her face turned soft when she spoke to the auror.

She sighed. Neither Narcissa nor her son or Hermione would be homeless regardless of what that monster in Azkaban had intended. She and her husband would stay in Edinburgh and bring up their son here.

She frowned. As Draco was a marked man, there was no real reason to go and give his father the satisfaction of seeing his grandson, was there? Something was niggling at her mind. There was something important she knew without realising it. But what?

She tried to think of all the things she knew about the Manor, but it wasn't very much and nothing that could help the wizard she loved. Sighing she looked at him. His eyes were still closed and his brows were furrowed. He was thinking about something. What was it be though?

Her mind wandered. Images of her time at school rose before her inner eyes. She saw Draco with that cocky smirk at the beginning of their third year. He had been swaggering in a way that had even her watching, when she knew he wouldn't notice. They had been children then. It had been a game, but all too soon everything had turned into a deadly scenario where the loss of life was not only a hypothetical possibility. Over time his cockiness had waned, being replaced by a seriousness that had also touched her life. She never knew what his existence was like, he had been the enemy. She knew now and it pained her to think that the cruelty of his own father was haunting him to the last.

Her hands had found their way to his, touching them lightly. He didn't seem to even notice. After a while Draco slowly turned to look at his wife.

"Something doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?"

"My father would never, I mean _never ever_, let the line of our family die in this way. There is something we either don't know or we are not being told."

She tried to follow his reasoning, but found that she couldn't, not really.

"Your father has laid down in his will that you can't have the Dark Mark in order to inherit. We know as well as he does, that you have it. Therefore he's taking everything you would have been able to claim as the rightful heir to the Malfoy name, but he can't take the name from you as well. Therefore the line of Malfoy is not going to end." she smiled, "On the contrary, our son will be the first of the next generation."

He took a deep breath.

"I know I'll still be called Malfoy, but I might as well be called Smith. The magic that goes with the name, the Manor, the long list of forefathers it will be lost forever, if I'm not able to claim my inheritance. Father would never risk loosing the essence of himself just to spite me. You might be a Muggleborn, but you're also a witch, the brightest witch of our age no less. He would not risk _not_ having your potential in our line now that you have married me and are bearing my child."

"But I _am _a Muggleborn."

"Yes, Lea, you're a Muggleborn, but you're also the smartest witch alive who just so happens to be a Muggleborn. Father can be rather pragmatic, if he wants to."

Soft kisses were feathered over her palms.

"The powerful magic you have within you might enable our son to rise above all his contemporaries. He might be able to do things, cast spells that nobody has been able to do and control for centuries. Pureblood families with a history as long as the Malfoy family are seldom and far between. When we... breed with somebody as knowledgeable and skilled as you're, my dearest witch, Merlin only knows what our children might be able to do."

His smouldering gaze rippled through her, setting her skin on fire.

"When male and female magic is combined something new comes into being. Something more powerful and..." His fingers rubbed over the back of her hands. He wanted her to know, to feel what he meant, but how?

"Let me show you... I need you to understand." he said in a low voice.

Hermione looked at him with a surprised expression. She was quite sure she understood what he meant, but as she was now having her gaze captured by the deep silver of his eyes the room slowly started to fade into the background.

He pulled her into his arms. Though this embrace was different from all they had shared before. He cradled her more than that he held her.

"Close your eyes." he whispered.

She did, feeling goosebumps all over her body.

"Deep within you is the flow that feeds your magic. Like a stream of purest water it runs through the core of your being. You can feel it pulsate with every heartbeat."

His words seemed to spirit her away in a strange, but also familiar way. She knew what he was talking about. She had been able to feel this part of her being for as long as she could remember. Soft fingers were tapping a rhythm in sync with her heartbeat on her lower back. After a moment Hermione realised that her fingers were doing the same at the base of his neck. His scent seemed so much stronger than usual. Was that because she was pregnant? It didn't really matter though as she just let it make her dizzy and allowed herself to loose another bit of reality.

As his lips gently touched hers something engulfed her body and soul. Warmth spread through every fibre of her. Magic was flowing around her, through her and at the core of the bright river she felt there was Draco.

His breath was her breath. Her heartbeat was his heartbeat. They were one, inseparable one. Bound by the strongest magic known to mankind: love.

Neither if them knew how much time had passed when his lips finally left her mouth and found a slow path to the side of her neck. Leaning her head away from his she allowed herself to drown in his soft touches. No other wizard had known to work his magic on her just like this. A tender touch was enough to make her want to follow him wherever it was he was leading her.

His sigh had her look into his storm cloud coloured eyes again. There was something within his gaze, something that told her his thoughts had returned to the topic of conversation from before he had utterly enchanted her.

"Do you know now, why my father would never let our line die out?" he asked with a gentle smile.

His witch nodded.

"This is so powerful that it would take centuries to re-create once it's lost. He'd never risk it. No, there is something... someone..." his voice trailed off.

With impeccable timing Turo chose this precise moment to make his presence known. Draco was wondering for a moment, if it would be worth it to groan, but decided against it. Obviously he needed to get his witch some place where they were completely alone, if he wanted to steal a few intimate moments with her.

"What is it, Turo?" Hermione asked.

"Master's been send a letter."

Draco sighed after all.

"Whom is it from?"

"Mistress Narcissa."

"My mother?"

He took the piece of parchment from the house elf and opened it, wondering why his mother was writing.

"Seems we've been invited for tea. She writes that there's something important she's got to tell us."

"When exactly does she expect us?" there was something rather... suggestive in her voice.

"At five."

"Good. That leaves enough time for me to..." her mouth was on his before he could voice any objections to whatever she might have in mind."

* * *

"Cissy, calm down. They'll be just fine with you being with me."

"How can you be so sure, Jay? Draco has never seen me with anybody except his father. I didn't even have any close friends..."

He silenced her with gentle fingers. How could this strong, independent and smart woman be so nervous about telling her grown up son that she had decided to finally find some happiness for herself?

"They'll be fine, dear, they'll be fine."

'And if they're not than that's just tough.' he thought to himself.

Moments later they heard heard Draco call from the living room."

"Mother?"

She close to ran in order to greet him and his wife.

It was only her son who was now standing in front of the fireplace.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She doesn't want to use the Floo network." he fidgeted with his fingers, "She's afraid it might make trigger her nausea again and she didn't want to be sick all over James' carpet."

"Oh, yes. I remember not being to keen on using the Floo when I was pregnant as well and she's quite far along."

After a moment's hesitation her son answered, "Sort of middle of the thirty-third week."

"Merlin! She should take it easy and you, young man..." she stabbed him with her finger in the chest, "should make sure she doesn't do anything more strenuous than sleep, eat, have slow walks and plenty of fresh air."

He couldn't help but grin. He wanted to see somebody try and dictate his wife to do that. She seemed so full of energy, but he also knew that she tired out quickly after her short bursts of activity. It was a slight shock as he realised that in theory she could go into labour any day now. It was not very likely as she had still at least four weeks to go, but if their son decided that it was time for him to be born, nothing could stop him.

He broke out in a cold sweat. Hermione, his wife, would be giving birth possibly in a matter of days and they hadn't even decided as to where they were going to live yet. Their place in Edinburgh was okay, but there was no room for a nursery. In the Manor on the other hand were more rooms than they could hope to ever occupy. But would she want to live there for the next months?

They hadn't discussed a name either. Though, he already knew which name he would give his son. It was tradition for the Malfoy men to present their children at the official Naming Ceremony and for them to proclaim the name of their offspring. Better he talked to his witch before she decided to use one of her many nasty hexes on him, because he had chosen a name she didn't like.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." a hand lay on his shoulder accompanying the words.

Turning, Draco saw that it was James Mulligan standing next to him now. The Auror was about two inches taller, but he was just as slender as the young Malfoy.

'He has kind eyes.' it was a strange thought, but maybe this man could make his mother happy after all.

It would have been stupid to think that his parent wasn't emotionally attached to this man. It was obvious for anybody who cared to look at them. They were quite good at hiding their relationship, but when you knew what to look for you found it, all of it.

James stood behind Narcissa, his hands holding on to her shoulders.

"You're a smart lad, Draco, and I don't think for a minute that you don't know what I'm about to say, but as your mother seems to think of you as some over emotional teenager still she didn't want to tell you until now."

On the one hand he really _did_ know what the older wizard was going to say. On the other hand he wasn't sure, if he could handle the implications.

"Draco, I know you idolised you father..."

A very angry look was shot at his mother. She fell silent.

"That man has ceased to be any relation of mine the moment he tried to kill Hermione. I know you love him, mother," he pointed at James, "and if he makes you happy, good luck to you both. I don't care who you're with as long as the guy keeps his hands of my witch and doesn't plan on hurting you."

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief. Her Auror had been right all along. Her son had left the influence of his father seemingly not just yesterday. She gave him a smile filled with pride and regret. She was proud of him for being his own man at last, but she knew what terrible danger he had been in as he wasn't the same evil minded bastard his father had been. The young man she saw before her could be proud of his own achievements. He wouldn't be anybody's fool ever again.

They spent the next hour or so having tea and discussing the upcoming wedding of James and Narcissa. It was clear that they would have to wait until the Kiss had been performed, but that was a small price to pay for the happiness they were looking forward to. They had been waiting for each other for so long that a few more weeks wouldn't make any difference.

* * *

Ginny sat on her bed and made sure the curtains were drawn shut while she cast a silencing charm. The letter she had received this morning during breakfast lay before her on the covers, untouched. The neat writing on the crisp envelope told her that this wasn't one of Harry's. His handwriting could be called a lot of things, but _neat_ wasn't one of them.

She took a deep breath, broke the plain seal and retrieved the folded sheets of parchments from within.

_Dearest witch,_

_I know that this letter will pain you. It pains me to write it, but I had to._

_You're the my first thought when I wake in the morning and the last at night when my eyes close sleep finally claiming me. I don't want to make you feel bad, but... I just can't face this life knowing you will be with somebody else. I know that you'll only ever be happy with Potter, but that doesn't make it any easier. I want you to be happy, but I would give nearly everything, if the person making you want to have every day last forever would be me. It isn't, I know._

_When you lay by my side in the hospital I was wishing for a Time Turner. I would go back to before the war and woo you before Potter ever realised you were a girl. Fresh flowers would have been by your bedside every morning. Long poems I would have written for you, declaring my love to you._

_I was ignorant to the last. I thought I could just be messing about with you a bit at Draco's wedding, but you had weaselled yourself into my heart already. The moment I saw you descending the stairs in that dress I was done for. I might not have known it, but..._

_Ginny, I would present you with the world, if I knew it was what you wanted me to do, but alas I'm all too aware that their isn't any space for me in your life. You have Potter and I..._

Tears were welling up in her eyes obscuring her vision. Moments later they were slowly rolling over her cheeks.

_There is so much I want you to know about me. I want you to know that my favourite colour is the shade of reddish-brown your hair is. My favourite pastime would be to spend time with you, talking, laughing, just being together._

_You know I'm a guy and I had been longing to know what your skin feels like. I had been longing to touch you, touch every inch of your wonderful body. My dreams had been filled with your sweet mouth and the hope of being able to taste you, all of you._

_I have never allowed a girl in the past to be the one calling the shots while..., but I would let you lead every time. I follow you wherever it is that you want us to go. You let me forget that I'm a proud Slytherin male. When I'm with you I'm just Blaise, the wizard who loves you._

_I know about having to beg your forgiveness for even writing this letter, let alone actually posting it. I couldn't help it._

_Ginevra Weasley, you are the only girl I've ever truly loved._

_You don't need to fear me intruding into your life again. By the time you'll read this I've already left Britain._

_With my heart, my soul and all my love,_

_Yours always,_

_Blaise_

She cried the whole evening and most of the night. When sleep finally claimed her due it was because of utter exhaustion.

* * *

Ginny wasn't the only one not sleeping most of the dark hours. Draco was still mulling over the fact that his father seemed so willing to loose centuries of accumulated magic. It simply didn't make any sense. One thing Lucius Malfoy had always been careful to protect and hide from even the Dark Lord was the knowledge about how mighty his family really was. He wouldn't deceive his supreme master only to abandon everything he held dear two years later.

It simply didn't make any sense.

Hermione was sleeping beside him, oblivious to his thoughts. She had been pleased and even excited as he had told her about his mother going to get married to James Mulligan. She had been going on about needing to find a dress that didn't make her look like a beached whale. Her hair was a total mess. Not even a magically trained hairdresser would be able to get it into any kind of decent shape. When she had started wondering about possible shoes he had shut her up with a long kiss.

His finger trailed over her hair, carefully as not to wake her. She needed all the sleep she could get. When their son was born there would be... He had fallen asleep before even finishing the thought.

* * *

It was only shortly past 7 a.m., but as it had been another long night and so the Minister for Magic had yet again slept on the couch in his office. The commotions outside his door had woken him up. Loud raised voices were arguing with each other. The female one would be his secretary on duty. He had three now, doing eight hour shifts each to make sure somebody was to hand day and night.

The male voice was sounding familiar. Which was _not_ good. Any familiar male voices shouting in front of his office at this time of day could only mean more trouble.

He got up, fixed his cloths and had just sat down behind his desk when the door burst open and a somewhat ruffled looking Draco Malfoy appeared.

"Tell me where he is."

Shaklebolt looked at the fair haired wizard before him.

"I'm sorry, Minister. He just wouldn't..."

"It's okay, Miss Masters." he dismissed the girl with a wave of his hand and with a grumbling face she closed the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Malfoy. Who is where?"

"The man my father must have somehow managed to pass of as a true Malfoy heir."

How was it that this young man had more brains than most heads of the different departments in the Ministry? He wasn't married to the smartest witch of their age for nothing that much was sure.

"Take a seat."

He waited until Draco had sat down.

"I'm not sure that I should tell you what I'm going to tell you and I know Hermione too well as that I'm under any illusion of her not going to be privy to what we're about to discuss as well."

There was silence greeting his words.

"Nothing that is going to be said in this room can ever leave it." a serious look hit the younger wizard, "Nothing! You'll understand why when you know what has transpired recently."

"Only my wife will know."

"Fine, but not even your mother must know. You understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Kingsley Shaklebolt took a deep breath. He had been right, this really was the longest week ever. But Draco had the right to have his question answered. "I'll have to explain the circumstances in order for you to understand."

"Okay."

"When your parents were still at school, your father spent the summer in France. It was the summer before their final year at Hogwarts. We have found out which village he had been visiting and what he had been doing there. Well. The actual reason for him going there is unknown, but he fathered a son there."

Dead silence followed. Draco so much as blinked.

"The mother was the daughter of the local baker. Somehow Lucius managed to manipulate the villagers into forgetting him. He left before the boy was born."

A pale frown, but nothing more was the answer to this.

"While he went to France last year Ginny Weasley had the bad luck to meet him. I trust you know, what happened next."

"Hermione has told me about it."

"We suspect that he went in order to find his first born. Things had started going downhill here already by that point. I'm sure that the lad didn't know who he really was or what he might have been able to claim had he not been manipulated into..."

"Killing."

"Yes. You see, why this can _not_ become public knowledge."

"Of course." Draco nodded slowly.

His father really had managed to get his son, his first born killed. It just hadn't been him.

* * *

**Unbelievable, but true, it's exactly a year today that I started writing this story... **


	78. My whole life is one big lie

Hermione felt his form move gently against hers. Warm fingers were caressing her body. It was as if he wanted to make sure she was really there. He should know by now that she wouldn't go anywhere without him. Somewhere in the depth of her sleep hindered brain alarm bells were ringing, but she was not awake enough in order to listen to them. Moments later she fell asleep again, feeling her husband's hand resting on her baby bump.

Draco's world had fallen to pieces around him. He had always been proud to be the heir to the name of Malfoy. He might have been hating his father with a vengeance by now and to fulfil his will in order to keep the Malfoy magic would be close to impossible, but never had he thought that he had been just the second in line. It had always been clear that he was the number one. Now he knew better. He had never been who he thought he was. It had all been one big lie, his entire life. He had been proud enough to become a Death Eater, because his father had been one. All the ideas that had been drummed into him all those years... They had been rubbish in any case, but it wasn't that he or his family were the only ones believing in them. Most of the pureblood families had done so. Most of them didn't any longer either as they had been shown what utter rubbish they really were in the most drastic way possible, finding yourself on the wrong side in an all encompassing war.

Now there was nothing left from his past he could trust to be true any longer. His father, the bastard that had been his idol for all his childhood and even halfway through his teenage years, had been having another son well hidden away in France all this time. Even if he had been trying to claim his inheritance without all the stipulations in the will, he wouldn't have been able to. The magic that was inherited with the Manor and everything else wouldn't have accepted him as the true heir. It would have rejected him.

He inhaled slowly the scent of the girl he was holding in her sleep. Hermione, his wife. What would she say once he told her what he had learnt from Shaklebolt? Would she be just horrified or would she finally realise what kind of family she had married into? He doubted her inclination to leave him because of the latest development, but even she would be able to take only so much. What would happen when her breaking point was reached? What would he do, if she decided that she didn't want her child to grow up with somebody as tainted as him around? What, if she didn't want to bear his child any longer?

He took a deep breath.

'Get a grip! She's stronger than that! She's sworn to never leave you...'

He tried to convince himself that Hermione would be there for him no matter what, but the latest disclosure about the scheme of his father had shaken the foundations of everything he believed in to a degree that it threatened to have him loose faith in everything and everybody, including his peacefully sleeping wife.

Closing his eyes he nestled his head against hers. Feeling her warm body against his own had a strangely calming effect. He noticed the slow movement of his son. It seemed as if even he wanted to re-assure his father.

* * *

It had to be mid-morning going by the sun shining through the window. Hermione exhaled slowly. Draco was still snuggled up against her. His breath was fanning over the skin of her neck. She would have loved to stay and indulge in the contentedness he was instilling in her, but she was bursting for a wee.

So she very carefully as not to wake him tried to slither from his embrace, but being as pregnant as she was made it somewhat impossible. Draco woke with a start. He sat up, looking around with wild eyes. It was only when he saw her smiling at him that he calmed down again and pulled her into his arms.

"I love you, Lea, I love you." he muttered.

With a smile she answered, "I love you, too, my dragon."

His eyes found hers and she knew that instant that something had happened, something rather horrible. She tenderly ghosted a kiss onto his ear and then pulled back to look at him.

"Could you let go off me for a moment?"

A puzzled look appeared on his face.

"I need to go to the loo."

"Oh, sure!"

She got up and he watch her vanish into the bathroom.

* * *

The next couple of days Hermione watched with growing concern a rather withdrawn and, for the lack of a better word, clingy Draco. He never left her side, made sure he could touch her at a moment's notice and only said about three words.

Saturday she was finally reaching the point where she pinned him against the wall with the intention of making him tell her what was wrong. Well, it might have worked better, if she hadn't been thirty weeks pregnant. Her extended tummy hindered her now more than she would have thought that it might do. Though she got the message across all the same.

"What is the matter with you, Draco?" her face about ten inches away from his when she had wanted it to be right in front of it.

A blank look was his response.

"Don't give me this I-don't-know-what- you're-talking-about-look! What have you done? What has been done _to you_? You're like a zombie. You don't eat, you don't talk. All you do is huddle up to me all day long." she got hold of his face with her hands, "It is starting to freak me out, Draco! So, talk! I want to know what has happened that you're reacting like this."

He didn't know what a _zombie_ exactly was supposed to be, but it couldn't be anything nice, if she was comparing him to it in the moment. He knew he had been not himself lately, but he didn't know how to cope with the knowledge he gained by seeing the Minister of Magic.

It took several minutes before there was any reaction of the wizard before her. Hermione waited. Something was seriously wrong here and she would make sure she found out what.

"I'm only second best." he finally whispered.

She didn't say anything straight away.

"Excuse me? Who have you been talking to? You're not second best! You're the best that has happened in my life. You're going to be a father of a little boy in a few weeks. If you're one thing it's _not_ second best."

The mournful glance he gave here stopped her ranting at him any further. The mischievous spark she had become so accustomed to was no longer there. The grey that had been deep and mysterious was now dead like stone.

"Draco?" she asked quietly.

The tears she saw slowly spilling from his eyes took her by surprise, just like him hoisting her into his arms and then carrying her carefully upstairs. As he gently lowered her onto their bed Hermione was feeling her mind going into overdrive. What had happened to the wizard she loved?

He lay next to her, snuggling close.

"My whole life is one big lie."

It was obvious that she didn't comprehend what he was talking about.

"Start from the beginning. I don't understand."

"I've been to see Shaklebolt. I wanted to find out what piece of the puzzle was missing." his fingertips tenderly ran over her cheek, "I had been right. My father didn't want to finish the Malfoy family line. He had fathered a child, a son, when he was sixteen with a girl in France. I was never the true heir. I was only the second born, the lesser son."

It took a moment before he had managed to suppress the sobs that were longing to burst from his soul.

"As a boy I've loved my father. I've tried my best to make him proud. Not that I ever managed, but I tried nevertheless. I wanted to be like him. What he said was the only truth there was in the world for me. I became a Death Eater because he was captured at the Ministry trying to retrieve the prophecy. I was so _proud_ when I was chosen for the job of fixing the Vanishing Cabinet and..."

Her fingers caressed his jaw.

"It was only when I actually tried to... kill... that I started to realise that this wasn't me. I had no interest in killing the headmaster. He had always been fair to me. He told me at the top of the Astronomy Tower that he knew I wasn't a killer. He arranged for Snape to kill him, because he didn't want my soul to be ripped to pieces doing it. My own mother got Snape to make the Unbreakable Vow in order for me to not end up dead. She knew that my mission was meant as punishment and that I was meant to fail. That I didn't came as an added bonus for Voldemort."

"Draco?"

He looked at her.

"I don't care, if you're the first or the hundredth son. I love you." she slowly kissed him, "There is nothing that'll ever change that."

He sighed.

"It feels like my whole world was all wishful thinking. Nothing was real, nothing."

"My love is real. The love of your mother for you is real."

His lips brushed over her temple.

"Without you I would be lost, Lea."

Hermione smiled against his mouth. Only to wince the next moment.

"Everything okay?"

"I don't know...?" She suddenly stopped, looked at her husband and then held her tummy.

"Hermione? Everything okay?" Draco sounded more than a bit concerned.

"Yes... yes, everything is okay." she tried to smile, but failed.

"Are you _sure_? Maybe I should get you to St. Mungo's to have you checked over."

"No, honestly, everything is okay."

He didn't looked too convinced.

"It's just a bit of Braxton Hicks."

"Brax... What?"

"My body is adjusting to giving birth. Nothing to worry about."

Nothing to worry about! Easy for her to talk. His mind was imagining all sorts of horrible things happening to her.

"Draco?"

He looked at her. There was so much love in her eyes. He couldn't loose her, not now or ever.

* * *

The following Monday saw a bleary eyed Harry sitting in a hidden spot at the back of the Leaky Cauldron. He had been made to work on seventy-six reports over the weekend. Henri Shaw might not go for punishing his aurors normally instead giving them the opportunity to learn from their mistakes under tight supervision, but seemingly he wasn't willing to just forget the brawls his star trainee had been involved in recently.

"I'm not going to have a pet dragon in my home!"

"Young wizards love to..."

"Did you have a pet dragon?"

"No, but..."

"Aha! It's not our son who wants or needs one it's just you!"

Harry tried to focus his vision into the general direction of the raised voices. As one of them was Hermione he was pretty sure the other one to be Malfoy.

"Hermione, he 's my first son..."

"And I'm going to make sure he doesn't end up the same spoiled prat his father has been for far too long."

"That's not fair."

"Oh, no? How about you trying to sneak that..."

"That was a mistake!"

"Oh? So you admit..."

"Guys!" Harry groaned.

His friend and her husband had reached his hiding place and were now both looking at him.

"I know it's not easy for you two to decide how to decorate the nursery and everything, but could you at least keep the noise down?"

Hermione sat down opposite the friend that looked like he had been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"What happened to you?" she enquired with a puzzled voice.

"I'm paying the price for your best mate's," he pointed accusingly at Draco, "exploits! Shaw had me filing and checking reports the whole weekend."

A sympathetic expression lit up his friend's face.

"Didn't you want to go to Hogsmeade to meet Ginny?"

"Yeah, that's been the plan. It was changed."

While his wife and ex-nemesis were talking Draco was allowing his thoughts to wander to Blaise. The mention of Weasel's sister, of Ginny, had that effect on him lately. He could imagine how his childhood friend must be suffering, trying to get over the fiasco with Potter's girl. It had been insanity form the very start, but he couldn't blame his house mate for at least trying. There had been a long letter coming from somewhere in Siberia judging by the Northern Hawk Owl that had delivered it. He had recognised the distinctive feather pattern from an owl breeder in Tomsk. For once he had been glad of his mother insisting on him learning to tell wild and bred owls apart.

In his mind he recalled passages of said letter. It had been mournful at best and sounding close to suicidal at its worst.

_Draco, she's the only one I'll ever love. There can't be any other any longer. I didn't want to commit or settle down or anything. I wanted to just mess about it bit. Merlin, has she messed with me! How can a girl be seemingly so innocent when she's more devious than any other girl I've ever met. Pansy is a wall flower against her, but the worst part is, she isn't really. She's just true to herself, has integrity and principles._

A warm hand was placed over his and he looked at his wife. She was still talking to Potter. He went back to his reflections about his best friend.

_I don't want to live without her, but there's not going to be any way I'd be able to prise her away from Boy Wonder. I know he saved us all, but that doesn't mean I love her any less. I can't. I would have duelled with him, if I thought it would have done any good. Sad bit is, it wouldn't have. She would have stayed with him no matter what._

"What do you want to drink, Draco?" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"A large Firewhiskey."

"Pumpkin juice."

He felt Hermione glaring at him.

"You're apparating us. You stay sober."

He didn't argue. They hadn't done nothing but arguing all morning and all day yesterday. From which room in the Manor would be their son's eventually as his witch had insisted on having a cot next to their bed in the beginning to having the house elves looking after the baby once she re-started her healer training. It all had found its ultimate highlight in their heated debate about having a pet dragon. He had said it as a joke really, but this had totally backfired. What was meant as a humorous comment to get some tension relieved before they met with her friend for lunch had caused an even bigger and louder argument.

He didn't answer back, but just left it at that. If this morning had taught him one thing about his wife, it was the fact that she was beyond reasonable once she got in the kind of state she was in right now.

Thinking about the name he intended his baby boy to have would cause a major row in any case. He was sure of that, but he wouldn't budge on it. The one tradition his family had always upheld was that the father chose the name of the children. Normally there would be a discussion about it, a mutual agreement would be reached, but he knew his mother not having been asked when his father had named him.

In the book his witch had got him he had read that Hermione was a bit emotionally unstable in the moment as her hormones were running riot, but this knowledge didn't make it any easier. Snuggling her into submission had crossed his mind once or twice already and he might just try it, as a sort of back-up plan, if he found himself in a situation he needed to calm her down.

Then again, maybe he needed to calm down. The Birth Preparation Course they were going to attend on Wednesday was another rather touchy subject, for him that was. It filled him with sheer terror when he thought of sitting in a room full of other pregnant witches with their wizards and doing... his witch had tried to explain what they were going to do there, but it sounded like the girls would be doing a lot of breathing exercises while their partners kind of supported them doing it. They were scheduled to endure this gruesome _education_ for the next six or seven weeks. Did he really want to been shown what happened during the birth _en detail_? Not really. He would probably be sitting in another part of the Manor with a large bottle of Firewhiskey until it was all over.

He groaned as he remembered that the one wizard he had been counting on to be there with him, Blaise Zabini, would be the one wizard who would be absent.

"Everything okay?" his wife asked softly.

He just nodded. She was worked up enough as it was, no point in letting her know how worked up _he_ had got.


	79. His pale, flawless skin

** A/N It has been way too long since the last update. I know...**

** SiriuslyStupendous - This is for you! Happy reading**

** Enjoy and PLEASE review. I would like to know, if there is still anybody out there reading this story.**

* * *

It was Thursday morning the 3rd of February 2000 and it was very early in the morning to be precise. The clock over the door in the kitchen Draco was sitting in was showing 2:36 am. He was nursing a very large mug of steaming tea and was wondering for the umpteens time how he would get out off him having to go to this _Birth Preparation Course_ again next week.

Everything had started rather _normal _hiding the horrors he had found himself exposed to later on. The instructor had been a witch in her mid-thirties going by the name of Gael. She seemed a pleasant sort of person with her open face and gentle demeanour. That was until the introduction round had been over, during which everybody had been openly staring at them when they realised who they were, and the topic to be talked about was the different stages of pregnancy. For a moment he had been tempted to ask, if the witches present wouldn't know by now what it meant to be pregnant and how their body changed, but he bit his tongue when one of the other males present, a tall, sandy haired Muggle, asked about something. Draco didn't even understand the question. It seemed to be related to morning sickness, but that was just a guess on his part.

The pictures that had followed this short interlude had resulted in him having to take deep breaths while trying not to be sick. He had known that this was a bad idea, but... A large sip of tea chased the oncoming sick feeling away. He sighed.

His gaze fell onto the large, round cushion tugged away in the corner. It was covered with a sickly brown coloured blanket and represented Turo's sleeping-place. Not that he seemed to be doing that much sleeping, but Hermione had insisted on their house elf having his own wee space. In the beginning this overstuffed thing was supposed to be situated in the study which the small creature had loudly protested against and after having dragged his bedding back into the kitchen each and every time his mistress had taken it out off here Hermione had finally given in.

Draco slowly let the mug revolve between his fingers. How was he going to survive next Wednesday? The topic would be the birth itself and he was absolutely sure he didn't want to know about it. As long as his beloved wife knew the details and there was a capable midwife and healer at hand he didn't see the point in having to be present as well.

If he was honest it was seeing the witch he loved writhe in pain, screaming at the top of her lungs that really got him. He had seen it once. He didn't want to have to watch her like that ever again. A chill ran through him. There were times when he could still hear her like he had heard her that day at the Manor. _Terrified _hadn't been a strong enough word to describe what he had been feeling. It had been sheer horror, and shame. He had never given much thought about the Muggleborn in the past. She had been somebody to make fun of, somebody to tease, call names and play tricks on. She had never been really a human being to him. That was until that day and he saw himself faced with the fact that he could make or break her. He could have shopped them all, Potter, Weasel and her, but he hadn't. Something deep within had told him what would happen and that he didn't want that. He didn't want to inflict the kind of suffering and pain his fellow Death Eaters were inflicting on a daily basis, his own father included.

There was the urge to push up the left sleeve of his bathrobe and pyjama, the urge to look at the evil mark branding his flesh, but he didn't. Draco didn't want to be reminded of all his wrong choices, even so he knew that the guilt he had tarnished his name with would never again wash off regardless what he might try. The witch who was his wife was the opposite of him in so many respects. She had always been strong, courageous and didn't give in regardless of the circumstances. He on the other hand hadn't had the sense to think for himself for most of his life. He had been a coward, a bully. But by trying to hide his fears and doubts behind sarcasm and a façade of non-caring he had deprived himself of what she had in abundance, friends that loved, trusted and protected her. She had been able to fall back onto her house mates, members of the Order even. Had she been a member? Quite likely as she would have been a prime asset with her brains.

He sighed. Yet again he was wishing for a different past. He would have loved to have some real friends. The only true friend he had have was Blaise, but as he had his own problems at the moment he wouldn't want to hear about Draco's. If it hadn't been so heartbreaking, the situation his house mate found himself in would have been hilarious, just like the stuff in the fluffy stories girls liked to read. Though how was this story going to end? A happy ending wasn't very likely, not for the wizard in question in any case.

"Master wanting more tea?"

Draco looked up and saw Turo next to the table.

"Yes, please."

The mug was refilled and then the elf shuffled off again. Steam was slowly rising from the light brown liquid.

* * *

Henri Shaw sat in Kingsley Shaklebolt's office. They were drinking tea and tried not to breach the subject they both knew hat to be discussed, Lucius Malfoy. The Kiss had been scheduled for the end of March in order to give Hermione time to recover from the birth before she took her husband and infant to Azkaban. Though, was there any point of them going there? Draco couldn't pretend he wasn't having the Dark Mark and as long as he did he wouldn't inherit, no matter what.

It was the head of the Auror Office that finally spoke, voicing his sentiments.

"Is there any point of putting the lass through the ordeal to go and let the bastard see his grandchild? We all know that the lad isn't going to see a penny of the Malfoy estate." there was a moment of hesitation,"Kingsley, why don't we have the Dementor's do it and be done with it?"

Silence.

"Kingsley?" Henri asked after a while.

"Do you know the feeling when you're out in the field, it's night, you can't see a thing, but you know that there is somebody sneaking up on you without you being able to say why or how you know?"

Of course did the auror know this kind of scenario. You didn't stay alive as long as he had in this business, surviving two wars, if you didn't develop a sixth sense for danger and anything else that was off.

"Yeah?"

"We need to wait until the child is born." was the only thing the head of the British wizarding community said.

"Why?" it was a silly question really. They both knew it, but it had to be asked nevertheless. There were rules to these kinds of discussions and they both knew _that _as well.

"Draco is going to manage to claim what his rightful his. I don't think that Fate has put him through the wringer the way it has only to take everything from him the moment he has found redemption."

"He seems to have done something right, if the Granger girl is willing to be his wife and mother to the next line of Malfoys."

"Yes, but it's not just that. He's been on the wrong side of the tracks for most of his life. Until he got himself a wife and child that is."

"I can make all the preparations in order to take them to meet Lucius. That's not a problem. What is a problem is the public display of his arms. We know he has become a Death Eater when he was sixteen. We've seen the mark at his trial. Why do you want to put him on public display in order to be humiliated?"

"He isn't going to be."

"Kingsley, seriously, why do you..."

"Henri, there is somebody sneaking up on us. I can feel it! If we have the Kiss performed before that child is born everything is going to go down the drain."

A glance was exchanged that said more than any word could have done.

"Trust me."

"Fine." a sigh accompanied the one word, "I'll get my men organised and ready to go when the time comes."

"Thanks."

* * *

Harry had struggled to get to the Three Broomsticks in time. His secret rendezvous with his fiancée had been a somewhat impromptu affair, but he hoped that she would manage to get out off the castle with the help of the instructions he gave her. She should be able to get out off the cellar underneath Honeyduke's. Though he knew that it would be more difficult today than normal as it was Thursday and there were no students to distract the owners.

Moments later the girl of his dreams appeared next to him. Her arms were around his neck, her lips pressed onto his before he could say or do anything. She kissed him with a fire he wasn't sure about. Had she always been like this? Or was this a new development? He didn't want to think about the possibility that it had anything to do with his dark skinned rival.

"Harry, I love you." she whispered against his mouth.

_That _was new. She had told him that she loved him in the past, but never quite like this. This was airy, seemingly feather-like, but it had the weight of a ton of bricks.

"I love you, too." he said quietly.

Her hands were slipping underneath his cloak, underneath his jumper, underneath his shirt... He tried not to gasp as she pulled him close and bit the side of his neck. What was she doing? She had never been that... so... She had never been _hungry _like this in public before. When they were alone she could be something every guy was wishing for, but when they were around other people and be it in a pub like now she was always rather reserved showing her affections.

"Ginny..."

She let go off the skin she had been licking and looked at him. There was something in her eyes. Something that excited and frightened him at the same time.

"Yes, Harry?" seduction was one thing. This was something else entirely. He gulped.

"Ginny, we can't. Not hear." he whispered while trying not to think about what she was doing to him at the same time.

"Then take me somewhere where we can." she breathed into his ear before slowly running the tip of her tongue along the skin behind it.

Groaning and needing to get out off the pub right that moment, Harry pulled her to her feet and then outside.

Ginny didn't wait for him to apparate them. She did it the moment the door closed behind them.

* * *

Hermione sat in the living room trying to read, but her son was having the time of his life kicking her every other minute. How could he be so active when she felt like sleeping all the time in the moment? She wasn't sure, why she was so exhausted, but Draco had given her a lecture about her having to accept that she wasn't able to just carry on as if nothing had happened. She was pregnant and she needed to make sure she didn't try to overdo things. Or he would make sure she didn't. She had laughed and asked what he would do otherwise, chain her to the bed? The smirk appearing on his face left her in doubt that he wouldn't be opposed to doing exactly that, if he thought it necessary.

"Oww!" it had been an especially hefty kick, "Give it rest, will you!"

Draco grinned to himself as he observed his wife. It might have been egoistic of him, but he was glad as anything that it wasn't him having to endure the swollen ankles, back ache and a baby seemingly incapable of sleeping.

He stepped behind her, laying his hands on her shoulders.

"Is he kicking you again?" he asked while kissing her ear and gently massaging her tight muscles.

"What do you mean _again_? He hasn't stopped moving about like a maniac since midnight. I've hardly slept, my skin is probably black and blue from the inside and to top it all we've been invited for tea by my parents for next weekend."

"If you don't feel up to it, Lea, we're staying home."

"No, it's okay. I promised your mother we're going to meet her tomorrow for lunch in that small restaurant of Diagon Alley, The Eatery."

"It doesn't matter, Hermione. I don;t want you to exhaust yourself. You need to rest."

"I'm pregnant not...OW! Flipping heck! Tell your son to behave for at least five minutes, will you?"

Draco leant forward and rested his end on her extended stomach. He could clearly feel the activities of his unborn child. He had read about it being quite active, but this was close to hyperactive. He concentrated on the small human he hadn't seen as yet, trying to convey the message that his persistent moves were seriously tiring his mother out and that he should give it a rest. What happened next made him gasp. There was the subtle feeling as if somebody was trying legilimency on him. Though it was different. He felt urgency. Something needed to be done quickly. There wasn't much time left. All the moving about was necessary to get ready. Though _what_ his son had to be ready for he didn't understand.

"Everything okay?" his wife asked.

He nodded not wanting to tell her about this strange connection he just had to their unborn child. Before he could say anything more there was a tapping at the patio doors. Draco went to get it and was wondering who would be using a bird reminding him of a huge parrot instead of an owl. The bird hoped onto his arms and it was a lot heavier than it looked. Swaying slightly he tried to balance the feathery messenger and to fiddle some owl treats from the top drawer of the desk.

"Is that a blue-and-yellow macaw?" Hermione asked.

Draco looked at the now owl treats crunching parrot and frown.

"Are you a Blue-and-yellow Macaw?"

To their utter surprise the animal croaked, "Macaw. Macaw."

"Yes, he is."with a grin the bird was placed on the back of a chair next to the window and while Draco was unrolling the letter it had brought his witch was carefully stroking the long and colourful feathers.

_Draco,_

_I've found refuge on some island in the south pacific. The weather is brilliant, that food is great and the girls... fan-tas-tic._

_I think I'll stay here for a while. Should there be any reason you needed to contact me just use Herman, the macaw that brought this letter. He's quite clever and might teach you some words the locals here have taught him. I'm not sure, if they're all that polite, but as I don't understand any them I doubt many folks in Britain will either._

_Blaise_

_P.S. Is the position of godfather still available?_

Godfather... Of course their son would need a godfather. He hadn't thought of that before. Had Hermione already thought about somebody? He would need to ask her. Why were there so many things they needed to discuss suddenly? Or had they always been there and they simply hadn't talked about them? Was that because neither of them had really any idea what was waiting for them once the child was born? Or were they both just not used to being part of a prober relationship? I had never been with a girl. Well, not in any serious way in any case and Hermione's experience was even more limited than his own. She had been the interest of Viktor Krum and there was of course the crush she'd had on Weasel, but other than that?

They would need to talk to each other more often. It sounded wrong to him even thinking about it. They were talking to each other all the time, but somehow it had become more... less...Were they too used to each other already? He frowned. After the short time they were together it felt like he had never been with anybody else. Not that he was complaining, but it was a bit creepy how every-day-life had sneaked up on them. There time together had seen more drama than most people _read_ about in a lifetime let alone actually go through it, but maybe that was it. There time together hadn't been peaceful bliss. It had been agonising to the point of him wanting to chuck it all in. Maybe they needed more alone time. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He had the perfect solution for not having to go to any more of these dreaded birth preparation classes. He would take his witch to some nice, quiet place with a beach were they could eat, sleep and talk all day long. Perfect.

It still left him with the issue of his best friend asking to become godfather. What could their son expect with Blaise as his godfather? A very laid back one if nothing else. Other then that? He sighed and skimmed over the letter again. It didn't really sound like the Blaise he knew and he didn't think for one moment that his best mate would be doing anything with the _girls._ He would be moping around, probably sampling anything intoxicated he could lay his hands on wherever he was right now.

"Who's the letter from?" a soft voice disrupted his musings.

"It's from Blaise. He's found himself some nice beach to enjoy on the other side of the world."

"Oh."

Did she sound disappointed?

"He's asking, if we have decided on a godfather for..." he bit his tongue, quite literally.

"For whom?" there was a suspicious undertone in her voice.

'She really doesn't miss much...'

"Our son. Have you thought about who you would like to be godfather to our child?"

"Not really. As I had expected my children to have a different father I would have gone with Harry being the obvious choice, but as things are... I don't know. Whom do you want it to be?"

"Until I read Blaise' letter I hadn't thought about it. I'm glad we got the nursery at the Manor sorted and know that we're going to stay there for the first months. Anything else... Let's just say I was a bit occupied with a certain pregnant girl."

He embraced her, pulling her as close as he could. Which was not close enough in his book these days, but he just reminded himself that in a few weeks he would have her back with out the bump. Hermione smiled against his lips as she slowly kissed him. Being intimate had been a challenge recently, but she knew he did his best, and she wouldn't be in this incapacitated state forever.

"Would you mind having Blaise as the godfather to our first born?" he whispered into her ear. His hands were slowly explorer her body.

An extra hard kick made them look at each other. Hermione winced in pain while Draco was seriously concerned. This could _not_ be normal. Even if it had said nothing about it in his book, he was quite sure that this kind of permanent moving of the baby wasn't as things should be right now. Maybe they should go to St. Mungo's and have it checked out?

Though before he could actually suggest it there was another tap on the glass pane of the patio door. This time is was a rather official looking owl.

Hermione took the letter, Draco fed it some treats and then she looked at the handwriting on the front. It looked vaguely familiar, but that was probably because the sprawling script was reminding her of Harry's.

"It's for you."

"Another one?" he took the hefty parchment and opened it slowly.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy_,

_as your child is going to be born in mid-March I would suggest to meet with the photographer of the Daily Prophet a day or two later in order to fulfil part of your father's requirements for you to claim the Malfoy estate after his demise._

_Please advice me as soon as possible after the event._

_Regards,  
__Kingsley Shaklebolt  
__Minister for Magic_

His stomach knotted. Without a word he handed the letter to his wife. Why was Shaklebolt sending this to him? Wasn't it clear that there was no point? He wouldn't go and humiliate himself publicly. Why should he? He had been forced to show the Mark in court during his trial. Every last witch and wizard in the whole of Britain knew that he was a branded man, a Death Eater.

She scanned it quickly and then looked at him.

"What are we going to do?" she ask quietly.

"What do you think I'm going to do? There's no point to publicly humiliate myself only to be informed that I won't have a Knut to my name the moment my father... is finally punished." he looked at her, "You're going to be married to the lowest in society. There'll be even less money in our house than the Weasley's have and don't suggest us asking my mother or your parents for help. My mother won't have anything either. Less even. We at least have this house, she'll be homeless. As for your parents, I'm sure they would want to be there for you, helping you and everything, but it's my responsibility to look after to, to provide for you and our son."

Anger and frustration was rising within him, fast, "I won't have the Prophet take a picture of..."

He nearly ripped his shirt sleeve as he violently pulled it up.

"This! There's no point in me..."

The look on Hermione's face silenced him. Pure shock was what he saw. He looked down. It took a moment until he realised what he saw.

How could this be? It couldn't! There must be some spell, some charm, a trick of the light... Her soft fingers were slowly caressing his skin.

His pale, flawless skin.


	80. Willfried Wussle, how he hated the name

Draco looked at Hermione.

Hermione looked at Draco.

How was this possible? There wasn't any known _cure. _It wasn't possible to remove the Dark Mark. Or was it? Once it had been burnt into the flesh of the unfortunate, or deranged in the case of Bellatrix Lestrange, witch or wizard it was there for all eternity. It didn't make any sense. It couldn't be true.

However much Draco might wish for it to be.

"How... how can it... how can that be?" Hermione stuttered.

"I don't know. I've never heard of..." his words trailed off.

The memories of a night in utter pain returned. He had thought it had all been just a dream. It had felt real, more than just real. It had been as if he had returned to the day the Dark Lord had him on his knees before him, when a proud and deluded sixteen year old had been pledging alliance until death. Pride and ambition had been his final downfall. He hadn't seen what he was about to do.

It had been their wedding night. Draco had been watching the moonlight, and his wife. Was it her who had brought this about? Was it her being with him? Was it her carrying their son? Deep within him he knew that it could be only one thing: the love they shared.

"I love you, Hermione." he whispered.

His hands gently cupped her face.

"I love you, too, Draco." she replied with a smile.

His lips sought hers. Pouring his soul into the soft touch he felt himself getting lost in her sweet taste. His mind only told him the one thing that their union, their love could not be conquered by anything or anyone any longer. They were bound to each other for this life and all to come.

Slowly pulling his wife with him he sat on the couch having Hermione sitting next to him. He needed to explain it to her. She needed to know that it was her who was the cure and the undoing of the most evil thing that had done to him. His mind was buzzing. His heart was singing. He felt like kissing and holding her tight for the rest of his life.

"It was our wedding night when I had this horrible nightmare. Or at least I thought then it had been a nightmare. It had felt like Voldemort was branding me again. The same pain was engulfing me, trying to penetrate every bit of my body, the same searching evil that had tried to corrupt my magic then. I managed to prevent it though. The Dark Lord never knew that I was still myself deep down, that he hadn't accomplished his most vile intention of turning me. If I hadn't shielded my magical essence from him I would probably have ended up like my father. Or worse my aunt."

He looked at his hands holding hers.

"It was you," his eyes were searching the deep brown observing him, "you made this happen. It's all because you're with me, because our son..."

He was rambling. He knew. She silenced him with a kiss that was as light as the touch of a feather.

"It's because I love you, Draco." she said quietly, "It's because you love me."

"Yes, my love, yes."

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting opposite James Mulligan in the small restaurant in a side street off Diagon Alley. It had been her choice to meet her son and daughter-in-law here. The auror could see why. It was off the beaten track, had small compartments given the guests privacy and the food was supposed to be excellent without it being widely known. The large alcohol free cocktail he was sipping spoke of the extensive knowledge of the person staffing the bar.

He had been observing the witch across the table for the past five minutes now and she hadn't even noticed yet. Which was rather unusual. Under normal circumstances she would look at him the moment his gaze met her. Not so today. He was starting to wonder, if he should be concerned.

"Everything okay, Cissy?" he asked in a soft voice.

She finally looked up.

"Yes. It's just... For all these years I've been thinking that Lucius was... Another son..."

James had anticipated her being a bit shocked by the full extend of the deeds her husband had been involved in. She had always known him not to be a saint, but the latest information she had received was probably worse than she had thought it might be when the Ministry owl with Kingsley Shaklebolt's letter had arrived late yesterday night requesting them to meet him this morning.

The whole truth and nothing but the truce had been laid out before her, the son in France, the involvement of Pansy and Rita Skeeter, the potions that had been brewed and the death traps which had been meant to kill them both. There had been the mention of a criminal in Manchester known by the name of Notorious and the use of the Imperius Curse on an innocent girl who had been at school with her son. The auror had been fearing the worst when they finally left Ministry, but the woman by his side didn't seem to have allowed herself to be touched by the information that she had been burdened with.

Why had the Minister for Magic decided to tell her everything there was to know about the case Lucius? James would have not thought it necessary to have her know all the details. Then again, he knew how the more _hidden_ ways of the daily dealings in the ministry were conducted. Nothing happened without a reason. Which meant something else was either going to happen or be unveiled that stood in connection with the Malfoy family. Hopefully it wouldn't be something... The woman in his life interrupted his musings with her gently voice.

"I still can't understand. Why did he do it? What have I done? What has his son done to deserve..."

"He's a bastard. We've always known that."

"Yes, I know, Jay, but... to know it and to have it confirmed is not quite the same."

He knew what she meant. As long as it was possible to just look the other way and pretend it wasn't true even the ugliest face could be beautiful.

"After our summer together I should have finally stood up to him. I should have send him packing, made it clear that whatever my parents and his had been agreeing, I would not going to be his dutiful wife."

A smile flicked over the face of the wizard who's hands she was holding. She could have done it. He always knew that she was not a coward, but after they had returned to school in September everybody had been on edge around Lucius. Nobody could have said why that should have been as he didn't seem to be any different, but there had been something... evil about him.

"He would have found a way. He would've made you pay. His pride would have taken a fatal blow. There's no chance he wouldn't have found the means to make you pay. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded. Narcissa wasn't a fool. It would have been all but suicide to try and get away from her intended partner in life.

"Just remember that he'll pay for all he has ever done to you, Draco and all those other nameless and faceless people he's tortured, demeaned and look down on. They're the ones that are ruling our world today, not him. Not his evil Master."

He deliberately avoided the word _killing_. The was face ugly enough as it was. It bit of beauty wouldn't go amiss.

"No," Narcissa sighed, "I know you're right, but..."

She didn't get to finish the sentence as Draco and Hermione were entering the restaurant in this moment. It was like being hit by a brick wall. She could feel it. She could see it. She felt like she was able to _smell_ it. Something had changed.

She watched as her son seated his wife, kissed her hair which made the girl smile in a completely new and radiant way before he stood beside he and kissed her cheek softly.

"Mother."

He shook the auror's hand.

"James."

"Draco." the other man said cautiously. He could sense that something was... different.

The waiter came and took their orders. A drawn out silence ensued after he had left the table. It was the younger of the two wizards who finally spoke.

"I'm going to meet a photographer from the Prophet on Monday."

"Whatever for?" there was a hint of alarm in the voice of his mother.

"In order to get my inheritance _Father_ has included some... necessities into his will."

"Necessities?" If they had been stipulated by Lucius Malfoy it couldn't be anything good. As she had already learnt about the part of her husband's testament that concerned her and which had hinted at her having to find alternative accommodation should his son not be able to claim his inheritance she was rather wary about what it was that was expected of the now official heir.

"I need to have my picture published on the front page of the Daily Prophet. It's a bit daft, but there you go."

James was alternating his gaze from the witch he loved to his soon stepson and back, very carefully. There was nothing strange about having your picture in the paper, if you were involved in some case with Harry Potter, Hermione or the youngest Weasley, but Draco's connection wasn't one you would normally use to get yourself into the headlines. His auror senses told him that there was more to this then was being obvious.

"Will it be an article about you two being married now?" Narcissa knew when her offspring tried to hide something from her. He tried it right now.

"No, I'll make sure they don't get to know about that. We've managed to hide for so long we'll manage a bit longer."

"But you'll make it public? Eventually? I don't want you getting hurt by what they write again. I'm surprised you managed to keep it a secret this long as it is."

"We've discussed it and after our son has been named we'll send a photo of the three of us to the Prophet."

It was a good tactic, subtle and with just the right amount of convincing detail. The only problem was that James knew a diversion when he heard one. This was a first class diversion.

Their food came and pleasant conversion was all that followed after this. It was only later when the auror and his witch were back at James' flat that he had her sit next to him on the couch and then asked, "What exactly has the lad not been telling us?"

The soon Lady Dowager of the House of Malfoy shook her head. She had been wondering the same thing. Something had changed between the young witch and wizard they had shared their meal with. It wasn't something really subtle either. Well, it was in a way, but a bit like a thin threat protruding from a woollen jumper. If you pulled it the whole thing might unravel and what it would be revealing in this case Merlin only knew.

"I honestly don't know," she hesitated for the briefest of moments, "dear."

* * *

Monday morning saw Hermione all excited, anxious and terrified at the same time whereas Draco was as calm as a mountain on a pleasant day.

"And you're sure they can't follow you here?"

He bent towards her, kissed her hair tenderly.

"I'll be apparating to the Manor. They can't follow me there. Whoever is going to show will leave before me in any case. Don't worry, Hermione."

There was something in her eyes that made him want to scoop her into his arms and never let her go again. It wasn't fear of what might be done to the wizard about to face the whole of the British wizarding world in a way. His soul knew her fearing him to get hurt. It wasn't that probably, but neither of them could say that it couldn't happen. She didn't want to face the possibility of him...

"I love you, my dragon." his wife whispered.

A sigh broke from his lips as he slowly reached for her mouth.

"And I love you, Lea." a strand of hair was brushed behind her ear. "Nothing will happen to me."

Draco slowly let his palm wander over her belly. She had been complaining during breakfast of looking ugly and not having anything to wear that wasn't a tent. He had done his best not to laugh. How could she think herself anything but the most beautiful witch on the planet? She was breathtaking even in her nightgown. Motherhood had changed her in subtle, but wonderful ways. He couldn't think of any other person when she was in the room. She commanded his whole attention and he was only too willingly giving it.

He smiled at the thought of him having been threatened with the jam jar when he suggested to take the opportunity to use her _tent _to do bit of camping_._

Though right now he needed to keep the situation under control and made sure everything was going according to their plan.

"I'll be back before you know it." he smiled at his girl with a suggestive hint, "and then I'll be doing some unspeakable things to you."

Despite the dread Hermione was feeling she laughed.

"If anybody is going to do _unspeakable_ things to anybody round here it will be me doing them and you having them done to you."

"Promise?" he breathed huskily into her ear.

"Promise. "

A last tight embrace and he apparated to the location he had chosen.

* * *

Having only started at the Daily Prophet a week ago his superior had been rather surprised and close to suspicious when the rather official looking owl had arrived at the newspaper headquarter requesting a young but very good photographer. Somebody that hadn't been with the paper long and had possibly been out off the country for the last five to ten years. This in itself had caused somewhat of a stir. But he was exactly what had been asked for having spend his whole life in Canada and only having arrived in Britain via an exchange program the Daily Prophet had going with the Toronto Tribal News eight days previously.

He was nervous as anything and the look he received from the people around him didn't help. The letter had stated to use it as a portkey and that it would be worth the paper's while when they did as asked. There had been the mention of a sensation and that the sales of the next edition would be rocketing to heights never seen before.

The head editor knew he could do with a good story. The scandal the Rita Skeeter affair had caused had damaged the papers reputation more than had happened in the past. He had send her on an extended sabbatical in Outer Mongolia and was not willing to spend any resources on anything even remotely smelling fishy. This latest request from _whoever_ didn't so much smell as stank. Though his instincts told him to give it a go anyway. Whoever had send that letter wanted somebody not from round here and promised a seriously good story. Well, they would get what they asked for and as long as he got a good story everybody was a winner.

Willfried Wussle, how he hated this name, arrived a bit unsteady on his feet but punctual. He scanned his surroundings and found himself in some kind of basement. No windows, no furniture only a figure in a black robe and with his or her hood up standing about twenty feet away from him.

He cleared his throat.

"I want you to take a picture of me, when you're done you'll apparate back to your boss, show it to him and make sure he gets the caption right.

"You want me to take just _one_ picture? Why do you think one will be enough? It might be a bit blurred or..."

"_One_ picture and it will be sharp as a knife, if you value your professional reputation."

It wasn't really his style to threaten people these days, but this was way to important.

Watching as the man before him pulled his hood down the young wizard watched with amazement snow white hair that was now hit by the soft candle light. The face underneath was solemn, but not unfriendly. The grey of his eyes was deep and spoke of an iron will. Willfried felt himself swallow. Who ever this was it was better not to tangle with him. The wide cloak was pushed back and revealed black trousers and a black, short sleeved shirt. The pale skin of this person seemed to shine in the dim light.

"Get ready." the first man instructed. The awestruck youngster did as he was told.

The pale skinned wizard took a tall stance, his back straight, his head held high. He intertwined his fingers before himself and then positioned his arms in a way that his palms pointed outwards and his face seemed to rest on his hands. Which it didn't really, but the perspective of his position in relation to Willfried gave that impression. The pale skin of the inside of his forearms was... wrong?

There was a really strange feeling running through the photographer as he got his camera ready. It was nothing he could have put his finger on but there was something about this... this whole situation. Wasn't there something supposed to.. be here? Show up? Been said? It was weird to the extreme, but he didn't get time to dwell on it any longer.

"We don't have all day." his thoughts were interrupted.

"Sure, sure." he trained his camera on the object of interest and tried to calm down enough to stop his hands from shaking.

Moments later he had his picture, was told what caption to use and sent on his way.

As he arrived back at his boss' office he was greeted with a grumpy scowl.

"So, who was it that wanted you of all people to take their picture?"

It took a moment until Willfried had got his balance back.

"There was only one man, a wizard I presume, in a black cloak. I don't know who he was, but he was the person I was supposed to photograph." he shuddered, "He was a bit strange, freaky really. His hair was white-blond and his skin totally pale as if he has been held in a dungeon for the past year. He must be important though. His eyes were... tough. This man must have a lot of power."

The reaction his description got was somewhat unexpected. The head photographer just looked at him with an expression of disbelieve and horror plastered all over his face.

Willfried carried on, "Oh, and the caption is to be, Draco Malfoy. Nothing more. It's probably the name of the guy..."

His camera was snatched from him and in record time the image had been developed. The next hours saw the whole building in uproar.

Anybody that had been at the trial of Draco Malfoy could vouch for the fact that the photo _was_ showing the son of infamous Death Eater Lucius Malfoy. This photograph was a sensation. Every possibly spell had been used to verify its authenticity. It was genuine. To the utter astonishment of anybody that saw it the fact was conveyed that Draco Malfoy who had formerly confessed to being a Death Eater and having the Dark Mark was clearly not having his skin marred by it any longer.

The Daily Prophet had never sold so many copies in such a short space of time as it did the next morning.


	81. Son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy

**A/N Dearest Readers,**

**I didn't anticipate for this story to evolve into this kind of mayor undertaking, but I do enjoy writing it and B-Day is approaching fast.**

**Let me know waat you think, any review, comment etc. is welcome.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Harry was sitting in his kitchen staring into his tea. He was still not sure about _that_ night with Ginny. He wasn't complaining, but she had been different. She had been... He didn't even have words for it. He had felt like never before when they had made love. This time it had been so much more intense. It had him incapable of thinking of anything but her. She had been doing nothing new. Well, maybe except for... He blushed. It had been truly mind blowing. He hadn't even known that she knew how to...

His head dropped onto the table top. He would need to marry her and soon. Whatever had happened to her, he was now even less willing to have any other guy so much as look at her let alone get the idea he might have a chance to steal her away from him. Which led him swiftly to Blaise Zabini. Why had this bastard suddenly developed this insatiable insanity that made him go for Ginny?

"Master?"

He looked up. Kreacher was holding the paper.

"What?" he saw the newspaper and was about to grab it when he saw the expression on the face of his house elf. His forehead creased. "What is it, Kreacher?"

"Master will not like what paper says."

Harry sighed. That wouldn't be the first time and he had no illusions of it not going to happen in the future.

"That's okay."

The Daily Prophet changed hands and when it was unfolded the photo of a stern looking Draco Malfoy greeted him. Though that wasn't what got him after a moment. It was the realisation that the husband of his best friend was showing the insides of his lower arms. Why would he do that? He read the caption.

**Draco Malfoy, son of infamous Death Eater Lucius Malfoy**

That was rather tame. Harry had expected something a lot worse. He scanned the page. There was no article going with this picture. Weird. Why would his ex-nemesis allow somebody to take his photograph and in this rather peculiar pose? He would have expected the unfortunate wizard or witch needing medical attention after their encounter with the Malfoy heir.

Shaking his head he lay the paper on the table, stretched his hand for his tea cup and raised it to have a sip. It slipped from his grasp a moment later.

* * *

"Arthur! ARTHUR! Have you seen this?"

Mrs. Weasley was still in her dressing gown as she came rushing into the kitchen holding the newspaper in her fist.

"What have they been printing this time? I would have thought after the stir that Rita Skeeter business caused they would be a bit more careful."

"It's not something they've written." she held the Daily Prophet's front page up for him to see.

"I don't see..." he started before his eyes went wide, "OH!"

"Yes! How did they get that picture? The boy would never allow them to photograph him."

She was about to go into fully blown rant mode when the look on the face of her husband made her stop before she could even get started.

"What? What is it, Arthur?"

He took the paper and turned it around for her to look at.

"What's wrong with this picture?" he asked in a eerily quiet voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at him."

She did. His face was as pale as ever. His clothing was all black and created a strange contrast to his light colours. His arms seemed to glow... She gasped and took the Prophet form her husband.

"How can that be?" she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"I have no idea, Molly, I have no idea."

* * *

The Auror Office was buzzing, in a rather strange and unusual way. Henri Shaw saw the puzzled and sometimes even concerned looks as he passed by the long table in the inner most part of their department. What was going on here?

As he arrived in his office one of the filling clerks was just placing a newspaper on his desk. She turned and realised that he stood in the door. With a deep blush and a mumbled something that might have been an apology and squeezed past him seemingly eager to escape his vicinity.

'That was Dawlish's daughter, wasn't it?' he wondered.

Reaching for the deposited item he could hear the buzz behind him intensify. His senses went on to high alert. His department being seemingly in uproar couldn't mean anything... This was the moment he saw what he instantly recognised as the reason for what was going on around him, the Malfoy boy on the front page of the Prophet. That couldn't mean anything good. He read the caption and frowned. Everybody and his dog knew that Lucius' son was... Staring at the photograph for the best part of a minute he tried to comprehend what he actually saw. It was right in front of him, but still.

He didn't bother to even stick his head out off the office while yelling, "MULLIGAN!"

James Mulligan arrived a heartbeat later. One look at him told his boss all he needed to know. His second in command had seen it as well then.

* * *

There was a strangely agitated atmosphere in the Great Hall. Students of the sixth and seventh year were whispering and pointing at the papers that had been delivered with the mail a short while ago.

Ginny glanced at the High Table and found Professor McGonagall frowning at her Daily Prophet. Professor Sprout had a confused look on her face. Slughorn looked as if he just swallowed a potion gone wrong and even Hagrid seemed pre-occupied.

"Lissy, pass me the Prophet, will you."

Her house mate pushed the paper over the table and to Ginny's utter surprise she was greeted with Draco's face on the front page. She chanced a glance at the Slytherin table and for some strange reason the students at the other side of the hall were rather quiet. They didn't put there heads together or even talked in animated fashion with each other. Weird!

He wasn't too bad looking she thought, but a moment later she could have slapped herself because without fail whenever Draco came up she was reminded of his best mate, Blaise, straight away and the last thing she wanted to be reminded of right now was the dark skinned menace that featured all too often in her dreams, let her lose track of time while thinking of him instead of trying to study and was all too present in her thoughts in general.

She frowned. That stolen night with Harry popped into her mind. It had been different. Though at first she couldn't have said why, it was only when she had enjoyed his caresses with closed eyes that she had realised his fingers weren't quite as nimble at their work as Blaise' had. Her senses had been betraying her heart in as much as she had for just a split second been imagining it to be the dark skinned bringer of doom running his fingertips over her hip.

Dropping her head into her hands she groaned. She needed to do something about this Merlin forsaken wizard who had stolen her peace of mind and made her remember things she shouldn't have done in the first place. But she didn't want to see him ever again, not in this lifetime or the next. If she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to trust herself not to...

"Have you seen this, Ginny?"

It was Dennis Creevy, Colin's younger brother, nudging her. She looked up. He was referring to the newspaper. She took a deep breath and pushed the memories of passion filled moments aside.

"Yes, Dennis, I've seen it, but I don't know what the fuss is all about."

He rolled his eyes at her, grabbed the nearest Prophet form a protesting third year and placed it right in front of her, covering and nearly overturning her muesli bowl and toast in the process.

"Have you looked at it? I mean _really_ looked at it?" he insisted.

She sighed. Looking at the face of her friend's husband wasn't anything she hadn't done in the past. He looked just as always.

Turning to Dennis she finally asked, "What exactly am I supposed to see? I mean, I've seen him lots of times. We've been here at school together for seven years. There's nothing special..."

"Have you seen his arms? His skin?" the excited wizard demanded in a strange tone of voice.

"His skin? He's just as pale as he's always been. Merlin, Dennis! I'm engaged. I don't go round marvelling at other guys _skin_."

'No, you're not marvelling at another guy's skin. You're thinking about having it away with another guy and a Snake no less!'

Trying her best not to blush at her own thoughts she turned her attention back to the young wizard, "What's the big deal?" she started to be a bit annoyed at the persistent youngster, "I don't see..."

"No, you obviously don't!" he interrupted.

She glared at him.

"His skin! Look at it. It's all pale and smooth and..."

He could see on her face that she had finally caught on.

"How can that be? That's impossible!" she whispered.

"Don't know, but however he's done it I bet there'll be a lot of people really interested in finding out how he's managed it."

He was right of course. There were still some Death Eaters on the run. Not many and none of the high profile ones either, but still. If anybody who was still trying to hide the fact that their skin was bearing witness to their past saw this... She hastily got up and had nearly reached the big oak doors before Dennis realised she'd gone.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had kisses James Mulligan goodbye this morning. It had been the first time she'd done it and it had put him in a very good mood. She could tell. It still felt a bit alien to her to behave like... she wasn't sure, but it reminded her of the time she was sixteen and had spend the summer with him while telling her parents she needed to stay at school over the holidays, to study. He had been already of age and so they had been spending nearly two months in a small, well hidden away little cottage in the sticks. They had passed the days with long walks and even longer discussions. She would kiss him, touch him, make sure he knew she loved him, but for some strange reason he never tried to touch her the way she hoped he would. His kissed were sweet and, for the lack of a better word, tame. She knew how he felt about her, though something held him back.

What would have happened, if he had given in to temptation? When they were back at Hogwarts and the strangely changed Lucius cornered her for the first time in a corridor she was glad nothing had happened. At least that way he could have fed her Veritaserum and she wouldn't have been telling him what he really wanted to hear, her providing him with an excuse to take revenge on a perceived but also very real rival.

As it was a nice day Narcissa decided to leave London and visit Paris for the day. She wanted to look for a dress for the Naming Ceremony of her first grandchild. The thought was still a bit disconcerting at times. She loved the fact of her son being a reformed man and having a lovely wife was all the better for him, but that they were going to be parents in a few weeks was... a bit soon.

A loud hoot caught her putting her heavy travelling coat on. The owl swooped in gracefully delivering the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. After having collected owl treats and the money it vanished again while Narcissa was looking at the last page of the paper. For some reason it had been folded front page in today. Not that it matter. Seemingly London Lighting had been able to sign Blaise Zabini on condition he was available for all the international games he would have to attend as a member of the England Quidditch team.

She liked Blaise. He was the only good influence Draco had while growing up. Though his behaviour at the wedding had been a bit... daring. If she was honest, she was rather surprised to find him making a pass at Harry Potter's finanée. Placing the newspaper on the mantelpiece she took the floo powder from its small ornate box and was gone a moment later.

Strolling along the wide boulevard was rather liberating. The sun was out, but it was still too early in the year as that she managed to create any real warmth. Narcissa glanced into the shop windows and enjoyed the different range of clothing being on display.

The creation in the window of a small shop she was about to pass made her stop and take a closer look. It was a nice dark blue colour and had been done with an unusual cut. It would be a nice contrast to gowns of all the other women present and as a Naming Ceremony was always a rather big occasion there would be quite a few other women present, magical and Muggle alike. Yes, she would get herself this wonderful dress.

She was about to move and go into the shop as two women were stopping next to her.

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet?"

Narcissa realised with surprise that the witches now standing not five feet away from her seemed to be English as well.

"You still read that rag? What a waste of time."

"You wouldn't say that, if you had seen it this morning."

"Why? What's so special about it?"

A sideways glance was risked by Lady Malfoy. The other women were now holding a newspaper between them.

"See that? That's the son of none other then Lucius."

"I can read you know."

"That boy should have never been admitted into the inner circle. Bellatrix had always high hopes for him, but I think she was blinded by him being her nephew."

There was something vaguely familiar about these two. Though what? Had she seen them possibly at the Manor?

"Nora, you're just jealous that your son wasn't deemed worthy to bear the..." her voice dropped to an inaudible whispering.

"No, I'm not! Jason might have been as good or probably better than the Malfoy's son, but at least now he doesn't have any problem moving in society whereas..."

"You don't get it, do you? Look at the photo! He's not going to have any problems in society any longer either now, is he?"

What were they talking about? Why would her son not be having any problems in society any longer? He was still a marked man. His skin had been mutilated in the worst way possible and nothing would ever change that.

"I wonder how he managed it? Duncan could finally take us back to Nottingham, if it weren't for the blasted..."

Narcissa had heard enough to make her want to find out what was going on. She quietly left her listening post and walked to the next shop. While stopping in front of its window she chanced a look at the two witches she had just left. The taller one she definitely knew, it was Nellie Oaks. A rather ambitious woman that would have liked nothing better than having her son Jason being _honoured _with the Dark Mark. Duncan Oaks had been a petty criminal before he had joined the ranks of Voldemort. Though he only ever had made it as a Snatcher until he managed to capture the twins of a high ranking Ministry official. After that he had excelled in his cruelty and non-thinking brutality. He had been granted the Dark Mark and had been _promoted_ to lead one of the kidnapping and killing squads.

She shuddered.

The other two witches had walked in the opposite direction and were out off earshot. What had been in that paper? How easy was it to get hold of a Daily Prophet in Paris? She frown. Who got she have forgotten? There was one waiting for her at home. Home. It was James' home really, but... She didn't have time for this right now! Without further ado the blue dress she had admired was purchased and then she simply apparated back to the flat.

* * *

Draco was slowly waking up. He had been sleeping with his witch in front of him, feeling her warming the skin of his bare chest. She had been trying not to move too much as not to disturb his sleep, but he wouldn't have complained even if she had woken him a dozen times. He knew that it wasn't that easy for her to find a comfortable position these days. Though it wouldn't be long and then she would be able to sleep in any position she chose to sleep in.

His gaze fell on the cot standing on her side of the bed. He had thought it was a bit soon to put it there, but Hermione had been adamant. In less than six weeks he would be a father. There would be a little human being he was then responsible for. The next generation in the line of the Malfoy family was waiting to be born.

He sighed and inhaled the sweet scent of his wife. He was about to nod of when his brain reminded him that the following day would be Wednesday. Which meant he would have the pleasure of another instalment of the torture called Birth Preparation Course. He knew he was going to have a fight about him attending with his wife later, but there was no way he'd go through that again. Last week had been bad enough. He wasn't enough of a masochist to hunger for a repeat performance.

"Draco?" a sleepy voice intruder his thoughts.

"It's okay, Lea, go back to sleep. I was just thinking about us being a family soon."

He heard Hermione sigh happily. Then she chuckled.

"What?" he asked into her hair.

"You're going to be daddy Draco."

He grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."


	82. Supposed to being the operative words

**A/N Dearest readers!**

**Here now the next chapter of the story and it won't be long now until the big day...**

**Enjoy and review please! **

* * *

After Narcissa Malfoy reached the flat she went straight into the kitchen to find the Daily Prophet. Holding it up she saw Blaise Zabini with a stern expression, but that was on the last page, the Sports section. She turned the paper over and saw herself confronted with the photograph of her own son.

**Draco Malfoy, son of infamous Death Eater Lucius Malfoy**

She frowned. Of course this was her son, but what had... Realisation crept up on her like a stalking predator before it pounced. Her breath hitched in her throat as she finally saw what the picture was all about.

How could this be? She had been present as the Dark Lord had burnt his flesh. It had been her comforting him as he had been lying in his room, his body shaken by pain and something she couldn't name but feel, pure evil. Draco had been suffering the after effects of him being _honoured_ with the Dark Mark more than anybody else she had seen it been done to. It was as if his body had been fighting against the violation. Though his skin had been just as irreparably damaged as his father's had been.

Taking a deep breath she slowly sat down. She was more than happy that he wasn't a marked man any longer, but how did he manage it? What had he done? What spell had he used? Had Hermione been able to help him get rid of it?

Hermione... The smartest witch of their age... But she wasn't just smart, this Muggle born was an exceptional witch. Her magic was stronger than most in her generation. Only maybe Draco was as skilled. Was she the key to this miracle? If she truly loved Draco she would be showing the Mark of Connection. Narcissa had only ever heard of it. She had never seen it. She had never loved Lucius enough to develop it herself. Though the way her son and daughter-in-law were acting around each other she was almost sure that the young witch and wizard would be privy to this experience. Was their love strong enough to conquer and even vanquish the remnants of the dark past the Malfoy heir had been enduring?

They had woken from a month long coma no magic had been strong enough to rouse them from. Nothing seemed to be impossible for them so why not the eradication of the Dark Mark?

She slowly folded the paper and then flooed to the Ministry. She needed to talk to James about this.

* * *

It only took a very stern look and the sending of her Patronus for James to appear regardless of the feeble attempts of the new receptionist to stop her.

"Narcissa? What are you doing here?"

A silly question he realised a heartbeat later.

"Come through."

He took her hand and laced it around his arm. The young witch at the desk behind them was frowning. This had been Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of the most influential Death Eater still alive. What was she doing with somebody like James Mulligan?

* * *

James Mulligan was seriously concerned when the Patronus of his witch appeared in his office. So he went to investigate what the reason was for her come to the Ministry.

"What has happened, Cissy? I thought you wanted to go to Paris for the day?"

She sat in his chair while he perched himself on the edge of his desk.

"I was. It was there that I overheard a conversation about something that the Prophet had been printing. I went home and found Draco on the front page." she looked at him, "I trust you all here have seen the picture?"

"Yes, we have."

"How is that possible, Jay? I mean, we all know it can't be reversed or removed by any means. Never has ever been able to do that."

"Your son has." James replied in a quiet, thoughtful voice.

"Yes. Somehow he has managed the impossible."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

She looked at him. There was a solemn expression on his face.

"He's be able to claim Hermione Granger. Something most people would have been sure about that it was impossible, that she of all witches would never so much as give him a second glance." he drummed his fingers on the tabletop, "But she has and a lot more besides. In about a month she'll be the mother to his first born child. Cissy, if anybody could rid him of the Dark Mark it would probably be her."

"But doesn't that put them in danger again? What if the Death Eaters still out there think it a good idea to kidnap her and try to force her into eradicating their marks as well?"

"Well, yes, there's that of course. It's something we've already been discussing. A spell will be leaked that he will have supposedly been using for the removal. There will be a lot of false secrecy about it and the warning that not all people have strong enough magic to perform it. There might be nasty side effects."

Narcissa looked at him.

"Nasty side effects?"

"Green hair, blue skin, boils, fingernails growing non-stop for a week, things like that."

"And who will devise this spell?" she ventured.

"It's being done as we speak. It will also allow us to pick up the Death Eaters in hiding should they be silly enough to seek treatment for their predicament. St. Mungo's has been alerted to our plan."

* * *

Kingsley sat behind his desk, staring at the front page of today's paper. On the other side was Henri Shaw featuring an expression of grave concern.

"How did he do it, Henri? I mean, if this picture is not a fake and according to the Head Editor at the Prophet it isn't, then young Draco has achieved something we all thought impossible."

"Yeah, Merlin knows how the lad as managed to get rid of the Dark Mark. I've never heard of that being possible, not once in all the years I've been an auror."

"At least we didn't execute Lucius just yet."

"No... How did you know?" there was honest curiosity in the head auror's voice.

"Don't know. It was a bit like when we were fighting at Hogwarts. All the time I could feel the evil surrounding the place, but the moment Voldemort was dead it was gone. Just like that. I just knew we shouldn't get rid of the bastard as yet."

"Hm."

"Have you put a team together that will escort them taking the child to Azkaban?"

"Yes. They're just waiting for the order to move."

"Good."

"Kingsley, I don't know how them two have managed to rid him of his past, but I have the feeling it wasn't either of them on their own."

"No, Henri, I think you're right."

There was a long pause as both man were lost in their own thoughts.

"How is the new _Dark Mark Vanquishing Spell_ coming along?" the Minister finally asked.

"I've put my best curse breakers on it. It might take a few days to actually finish it of, but we've started spreading rumours about it's existence already. The moment we leak it the ones looking for it will be drawn to it like moths to the light.

* * *

It was in the small hours of Wednesday morning that Hermione woke and found her husband looking at her. His gaze was filled with love, and worry. Why would that be? Why would he worry? There was nothing he should be concerned about now. He would be claiming his inheritance and nobody could stop him from doing it.

"Hi." she smiled at him.

"Hi." he answered with a quiet voice.

"Can't you sleep?"

He shook his head. Her fingers gently caressed his cheek.

"Why?"

"I was thinking about this afternoon before I fell asleep and it gave me a nightmare."

She frowned. What would be happening this afternoon that could give him... The birth preparation meeting, of course. A sigh escaped her slightly parted lips. Why was it that it freaked him out like this?

"Draco?" she whispered, "Why?"

He glanced at her. She could see him thinking. It took a long while before he finally spoke.

"It brings back memories I had hoped to never have to face ever again."

Memories? What could be so bad that he recoiled from the very thought and was connected to her giving birth? She was a t a loss.

"I don't understand."

He took a deep breath and then tenderly cupped her face with his hand.

"When you were brought to the Manor, I had to watch you being tortured. I was terrified as it was and it made me want to be sick. I knew there was nothing I could do to help you, but it tore me apart to have to watch you being played with by my aunt." he brushed his lips over her forehead, "I would have never done anything like that. I might have been cruel, but this wasn't some kind of childish revenge. It was real. You were being put through the wringer for no other reason than being Muggle born and my aunt, being the foulest creature walking the earth accept for Voldemort, was enjoying every minute of it."

Hermione placed her hand over his.

"You couldn't have done anything. I wouldn't have expected you to do anything."

"I know, but knowing that you'll be writhing in pain again and this time _I am _the reason for it is more than I can face."

It was now Hermione softly cupping the face of her husband.

"Is that the reason why you don't want to go to the course? Because you think about me being in pain giving birth?"

Draco nodded.

"Oh, Draco!" she kissed him for a moment, "I'm sure there will be a very effective and absolutely safe potion against the pain."

He wanted to get lost in the soft touch of her lips.

"I don't think there is." he muttered savouring her mouth.

"We'll ask this afternoon at the course."

He sighed, he could live with that.

"Lea?"

"Yes, my dragon?"

"Please don't leave me." his eyes pleading, "Ever."

"I won't, Draco, I'll never leave you."

Draco snuggled as close as he could to his witch, feeling her skin against his. Her scent lulled his senses and he slowly slipped into the lands of dreams. Hermione on the other hand was hoovering between waking and sleeping. She slowly traced his jawline with her eyes as not to wake him again. She was touched and puzzled by his confession. It was understandable that he didn't want to see her in pain, but in this case it meant that she was bringing a new life into this world. She was giving birth.

His eyes fluttered and he mumbled in his sleep. She tenderly kissed his forehead. He signed, his breath fanning over her face. She would never be getting tired of looking at him. His pale skin was hinting at its softness and she longed to run her fingers over it. An aura of peacefulness surrounded him. Nothing bad could exist as long as she could look at his handsome face.

Her eyes felt too heavy to keep open, but she could still his face, Draco Malfoy's face, before her. Who would have thought it would be him? With a smile and a sigh she fell asleep.

* * *

It was after a very early practise session the the new London Lightning Chaser stood alone in the drizzle, thinking. Blaise knew it was risky, but he couldn't stay away. She was like a drug and he was absolutely and unsaveably hooked. It would never again be possible for him to meet her in person, but at least he would be able to watch her from afar.

It was really pathetic and he knew it. To fall for a girl the way he had fallen for Ginevra Weasley was beyond anything he would have thought possible. The worst part though was he hadn't landed yet, he was still falling...

He sighed and let his head fall back against the wooden wall surrounding the Quidditch pitch he was standing on. Playing for the Lightings allowed him to be in London for a legitimate reason. Though he doubted that her fiancé would take anything as a legitimate reason for him to be in the same country as her. He couldn't even blame Potter. If it would be him and somebody would be trying to steal Ginny from him, he wouldn't react any different.

He pushed off the wall and slowly walked over to the changing rooms. His team mates had left the freezing rain as soon as practise was over. Only Blaise had stayed behind. The cold numbed his body at least to a degree. Nothing could numb his mind though. He was reliving the moments he had shared with Ginny every waking moment of his days. It was unhealthy and would sooner or later kill him, but he didn't care.

Feeling her gentle hands run so hesitantly but caring over his skin had cause goosebumps all over his body. Her soft lips caressing his own without haste, but a lot of... feeling, had made him shiver. Her body had been pressed up against his when she fell asleep. Blaise had played with a lock of her hair while watching her dream.

He had been such an utter moron not to have seen her before Potter finally claimed her for himself. Something she had been waiting for for years. Another long sigh. He was seriously demented, but he loved this witch too much as that he cared about that any longer.

* * *

Draco woke from the knowledge of somebody being in the room with them. He slowly opened his eyes and found Jana standing in front of the bed.

"What is it?" he whispered not wanting to wake his still sleeping wife.

"There's a letter for Master and Mistress."

He held his hand out, the letter being placed into it.

"Thanks."

Slowly unfolding the parchment he was wondering who would be writing to them. He hoped it wasn't Shaklebolt again with more bad news.

It wasn't. The letter was from the girl who led the course they were supposed to attend this afternoon. _Supposed to_ being the operative words here. This was her letting them know that the course had been cancelled and she was looking forward to seeing them next week.


	83. You're a smart bird, aren't you?

**A/N It's B-Day... But maybe not quite as most of you have thought it would be.**

**Let me know what you think - any review is more than welcome!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Friday saw Hermione and Draco visiting Hermione's parents for tea. It was a pleasant affair with a lot of delicious tea and a wonderfully sumptuous home made chocolate cake. Draco and Hermione were talking about spending the holidays in their house in Edinburgh so that the Grangers would be able to see their grandson often. Mrs. Granger was still expressing the sentiment of hoping for a girl, but Draco told her that it would be a boy. Though, the question as to how he knew he wasn't really answering. Instead he was just mumbling. His wife explained it to be the genetic make-up of the Malfoy family that took care of the first born child always being a boy. The soon to be grandmother didn't look to convinced. Genetics were never set in stone so there was hope for a girl after all.

It had been halfway through the afternoon that Hermione excused herself and went to the loo. She arrived back after what seemed a rather long time. But neither her parents nor Draco thought anything of it. It was only later that he noted his witch grimace ever now and then, though trying her best to hide it. She was still part of the conversation, at least to an extend. Something seemed to have happened and she didn't want anybody to know, that much was clear. What could have happened though?

He tried to look at the clock on the wall when ever she tried her best to suppress whatever happened to her. It was about every five minutes. Somewhere in the back of his mind alarm bells were starting to ring. It was more a feeling than real knowing, but what Hermione was hiding clearly needed to be taken care of.

He sought her eye and when she finally looked at him his worst fear was confirmed. She was in pain and pain coming in more or less regular intervals could mean only one thing, she had gone into labour. Taking a few slow breath he steeled himself for what he was about to do. She wouldn't want to go to the hospital, but he would make sure she did. He was not going to take any chances. It was too early for their son to be born. There was at least another month to go yet.

He switched chairs to sit on the couch next to her. Draping his arm around her shoulder in a seemingly simple show of affection he whispered into her ear, "We're going to get you to St. Mungo's."

To his astonishment she didn't protest. She had to be in serious pain, if she wasn't even arguing with him.

"I think, it's time for Hermione to have a bit of a rest." Draco said, trying not to let on what was really happening.

But Mrs. Granger had already caught on. She was stepping beside her daughter and the look on her face was that of love and concern. Mr. Granger's face showed only slight confusion. Moments later it finally dawned on him as well.

"I'll call an ambulance." he said, getting up from his chair.

"No!" Draco close to shouted.

His father-in-law looked at him.

"No, I'll take her to the hospital, _our_ hospital."

"But St. John's is only fifteen minutes away. It's..."

"...a Muggle place. I'll not risk the life of my wife or child in a Muggle hospital."

The only wizard present got up and turned to his wife.

"I'll take care of you, Lea. Don't worry." his hand gently caressed her face.

Somehow all nervousness, all uncertainty and fear had fallen away from him. Draco was cool and in control. He would make sure his wife got to the place he knew was safe for her to give birth at. He would watch over her. The past with its memories might scare him witless, but he wouldn't abandon her. He would be by her side whatever the cost. If she wanted him to be there with her, he would be.

Carefully he scooped her of the couch and walked over to the fireplace. It was neither wide nor high enough for him floo them both together to the magical hospital. He would need to apparate them. The book had stated that apparition should be avoided if at all possible in the last months of pregnancy, but it couldn't be helped. There wasn't time to get back to their own house in Edinburgh in order to use the hearth there.

Hermione held on to her husband with all the strength left to her. Hiding the incredible pain making her want to scream had taken most of her strength. She was drained. Her father kissed her forehead gently. Her mother's face told her that they would be following as soon as they could.

Draco was about to apparate when he heard John Granger whisper, "Take good care of my girl."

"I will" the younger man said solemnly, "Don't worry, I will."

He spun and vanished moments later.

"Why didn't she say anything, Maggie?" Mr. Granger embraced his wife.

"I don't know, John. Maybe this is the one time were the knowledge out off a book isn't enough to prepare for the real life after all." his wife answered.

* * *

It was hard for Draco to keep his balance and not to stumble and fall with a by now writhing Hermione. The loud sounds indicating her distress attracted a healer only moments after their arrival.

"What happened? Apparating with her in this state..." the middle ages woman started.

"There wasn't time for anything else! She needs help, now." Draco snapped back.

The healer took another look at the witch held by him.

"Follow me."

He did. The way led to the elevators, two floors up and then to a part of the hospital that seemed to have special security arrangements as this was the only time he could remember to ever having seen tall, muscular figures at the entrance to a ward.

"Put her on the examination table." the healer told him while she was washing her hands and then grabbed a book from the shelf by the door.

Hermione wasn't sure what was happening around her any longer. The pain didn't stop now. It had become a constant gut wrenching feeling she couldn't escape. She wasn't sure, if she could fight the screams trying to escape her parched throat for that much longer.

Cool, caring fingers caressed her cheeks.

"I won't leave you, Lea. I'll be here for how ever long it's going to take." a voice whispered into her ear.

She knew that voice. It was her husband, he was going to be there for her. Help her... Hermione screamed as a new wave of pain was ripping through her body.

It was tearing him apart. She was writhing and screaming just like last time. His body was covered with goosebumps and he shivered in the cold suddenly engulfing him. Just like last time... Though this time it was his fault that she was in so much pain. He wanted to take all the agony away. He wanted to make it all go away, but could only helplessly watch as the girl he loved suffered yet again with him having to watch, unable to do anything.

The healer was now slowly moving her wand over the panting witch before her. There was a deep frown on her face. It did nothing to calm the expecting father's nerves. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Don't leave her our off your sight. I'll be back in a minute."

Draco looked at the woman now vanishing through the door. What did she think he'd do? Abandon his wife while she was clearly in a state of utter distress?

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was laboured and hoarse.

"Yes, Lea? I'm here."

She just looked at him and the sinking feeling in his heart was like a knife made of ice slicing through him. Her eyes were dull and had lost their normal sheen. Even when he had utterly exhausted her with his body in the past had she lost this special spark. It was gone. There was resignation and agony swimming in the deep brown he loved to get lost in.

"Hang on in there, Lea, hang on..." he was pleading with her.

His heart was racing, his mind conjuring all sorts of horrible nightmares for him to endure. What was happening? Another ear splitting scream engulfed him. Where was this Merlin forsaken so called healer? Right on cue the witch re-appeared, two further female healers following her.

They gathered around their patient while Draco carefully dabbed the sweat from his wife's forehead with his shirt sleeve.

"I think the turn has gone too far. The head is too far bend over."

"There will be breakage, if there isn't any intervention."

"We'll lose both of them, if we can't correct the position in order to have a safe delivery."

Bewildered the only male in the room looked from one healer to the other. What were they talking about? Did that mean his witch was going to die? What about their child? What about their son? Why were they not doing something? Anything!

He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. The oldest of the three women was standing next to him.

"What's your name, dear?" she asked with a kind voice.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. She's my wife, Hermione."

"Ah." recognition was flicking over her features.

"What's happening? Why's she in labour now? It should have been another month before..."

"Yes." there was something strangely re-assuring in her voice, "Under normal circumstances your child would have been born in about a month's time, but it didn't move into the right position. It will not be possible for it to be born naturally. It's neck would be snapped in half, killing it. Which could lead to the death of the mother as well."

Utter horror gripped hold of the young wizard. He'd just been told that his beloved witch and their child were going to die. Whatever had gone wrong was the death sentence for the two people most dear to him.

"We'll see that we correct the situation, but in order for us to do that you'll need to leave and wait next door."

"NO! There's no way I'm leaving her!"

He didn't get the opportunity to protest any further as the dark of unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

It was late on Friday evening while Narcissa Malfoy and James Mulligan were sitting in their living room enjoying a glass of wine that a large owl was pecking at the window.

"Who is sending a letter at this time of night?" he muttered.

"I don't know, Jay."

She might not have known as yet but Narcissa had the worst feeling of foreboding she had ever had.

While the parchment was read the colour slowly drained from her auror's face. He handed her the letter a moment later, gulping the rest of his wine down in two large swigs.

_Dear Mrs. Malfoy,_

_we have to inform you that your son Draco and his wife Hermione have come to St. Mungo's this afternoon.  
__The condition of your daughter-in-law is critical. Please come at your earliest convenience._

_Shenaid O'Keeffe  
__Head Wife  
__St. Mungo's Hospital Maternity Unit_

* * *

Harry had been send to collect the Grangers without having been told why exactly he was expected take them to the St. Mungo's. He had a fair idea that it must be in connection with Hermione as they were her parents after all, but what exactly had been happening... He could only guess.

Mrs. Granger looked haunted with a hint of harassment. Which didn't make much sense really. Mr. Granger on the other hand was sporting a look of defiance. He wouldn't allow to happen whatever was in the process of happening.

As they arrived a maternal looking healer was already waiting for them.

"Please follow me."

So they did. Harry was wondering, if the healer had forgotten that he was there as well, but wouldn't be complaining. This way he might be able to find out, what was going on.

They were led into a waiting room that contained already three people, Draco Malfoy, his mother and James Mulligan. The relationship between his colleague and his ex-nemesis' mother was a open secret in the Auror Office by now.

After everybody had been seated the healer started to explain the situation. She spoke of the unfortunate position the baby was in, the possible consequences and what they were going to try and do to rectify the problem.

Harry was listening only with one ear. He was observing Draco. The once high and mighty Slytherin was sitting in his high backed chair with an expression of despair and hopelessness on his face. There wasn't the hint of cockiness or superiority left within him. Which in a way was understandable. If he truly loved Hermione, and by all accounts he did, her death would most likely break him. He was facing the all too real prospect of leaving this place as a widower. What a thought.

For a moment there was only silence filling the room. Then Mrs. Granger started to quietly sob. Her husband was embracing her tenderly, trying his best to console her.

Harry's thoughts wandered. He remembered the memories of his old Potions Master. Snape had been holding the woman he had loved for most of his life in his arms while for once pouring his emotions out in screams of despair and loneliness. He had never fully understood what his teacher had been feeling in that very moment, the moment he found Lily Evans dead. Though one glance at Draco and he could see the same despair and loneliness he had seen on the older wizard's face. His classmate was feeling what their teacher had been feeling when he found his love murdered.

Was history going to repeat itself? Only time would tell and truce be told, whatever their differences had been in the past nobody deserved to endure this kind of pain. Not even Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Blaise sat on the bench in front of his locker, trying to straighten the twigs of his broom as best he could. He'd been through another gruelling practice and was hoping for a quiet pint in Hogsmeade later. It had been a long day. For some strange reason the team captain thought it best to start the day at 6 am with a dozen laps around the pitch. Blaise couldn't disagree more, but he had signed up to play for the Lightings and therefore he was just going to keep his head down and endure whatever torture their captain came up with.

"Are you coming for a pint in the Cauldron, Blaise?" a deep male voice interrupted his thoughts.

He looked up. It was Eddy, one of the Beaters.

"No. I've made other arrangements."

A snort was the answer. Blaise frowned.

"What?"

"We all know that you hang out at Hogsmeade more evenings than not, mate. Who of the village pretties is your favourite then?"

No reply was forthcoming.

"Don't waste your time. They're all either married, engaged or not the full shilling."

"My girl isn't going to be there."

"Right." his team mate left with a wide grin on his face. Blaise tried not to sigh.

It was a lie. He hoped more than anything that Ginny would be in the village. He hadn't been able to find out yet how she managed to leave the school without anybody noticing, but for the last four days she had been in the Three Broomsticks by 8 pm without fail. At first he had thought his imagination was playing tricks on him, but then he had been watching her sitting at the bar for about two hours before she left again.

The weird thing was, nobody questioned her being in the pub. Madame Rosmerta had to know who she was and that she wasn't supposed to leave Hogwarts any time she saw fit.

An hour later Blaise sat in the corner of the Three Broomsticks that provided a perfect view of the bar, but allowed him to stay hidden in the shadows. He hadn't been halfway through his first butterbeer when she appeared. A butterbeer was ordered and then she just sat there, stared into her glass and scribbled into a notebook. He had the suspicion that it might be her diary.

Wouldn't it be fun to read what she wrote? No. He knew all too well what kind of things were most likely written in the little book, all the ways she would employ to make him suffer. He sighed. He was seriously deluding himself, if he thought that Ginny Weasley was still thinking of him. She was back with Potter. She was probably composing smoochy love letters.

Another hour past with Blaise wondering and Ginny writing. Then a loud commotion at the back door caught both their attentions. A large macaw fluttered through the rafters, clearly not quite sure where to land. Ginny held her arm out for him as she had done for a number of owls in the past. Like the owls the macaw seemed to know this to be the signal of where he was expected.

She gently stroked him while wondering who would be sending a letter with this bird that so clearly didn't belong here.

"Who has send you then?" she ran her finger over his head and he leant into her touch, "I wonder, if you have a name."

"Herman, Herman, macaw, Herman." the bird replied.

"You're a smart bird, aren't you?"

He affectionately nipple her hair while she set him on to the bar and carefully removed the letter he was carrying. She didn't take the time to look at the name of the addressee and unfolded the stiff parchment.

_You've got to come to St. Mungo's immediately! Hermione's gone into labour and something is wrong. They won't let Draco to her and he's going mental._

She stared at the words. The handwriting looked familiar. Where had she seen it before? After a moment she realised that it was Harry's handwriting. Her own fiancé had written this letter. But why didn't he address her? Why didn't the note say who had send it and why expected Harry her to comfort Draco of all people?

She slowly turned the letter and read the addressee's name _Blaise Zabini_. A big frown formed on her face. She looked at the bird that was now sampling her butterbeer. Either Harry had been so pre-occupied himself that he had sent the bird to her instead of Bl... She didn't finish his name in her thoughts. It was too painful.

"Whom are you supposed to deliver this letter to?" she asked the macaw.

He in turned looked at her, tilted his head and made a purring noise.

"Excuse me?"

"Blaise. Letter for Blaise." he finally croaked.

"And why are you delivering it to me?" that bird was clearly mental. Why did Harry use it instead of his own owl?

"Do I look like..." she started only to find the feathery scatter brain snatch the letter from her. It took off and vanished into the shadows of a nearby corner.

Ginny knew that there were seats in these corners. She had been hiding in them with her own one or other boyfriend in the past, in the days before Harry.

The macaw was quietly making strange bird noises when a figure was appearing from the dark corner carrying him on his arm, Blaise Zabini.

He didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her, at least not at first. When he had reached her his free arm snaked around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. She was about to protest when his lips silenced her.

He kissed her slowly and with care at first, but then his demands were overwhelming her. She wanted to fight, but instead gave in and allowed herself to be captured by his roaming mouth. Her brain just switched off. She couldn't help it. Guild would be consuming her later, she knew, but right in this moment all that counted was the wizard holding her. His warm body set her alight, promising delights that she knew were forbidden to her. She might kiss him, but he wouldn't have her.

His eyes were even darker than usual as he pulled back and easily held her gaze. He didn't have the intention to do anything else but kiss her.

"Let's go." he whispered and apparated them to St. Mungo's.


	84. You don't want any details, believe me!

**A/N This was one of the most difficult chapters I ever had to write.**

**I would say enjoy it, but... Just read and you'll see what I mean.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Draco didn't know for how long he had been sitting in the waiting room. He looked at the people around him. Somehow they had accumulated over time. He had no idea who had informed them, but they had come nevertheless.

There was Potter. He had actually offered to get a hold of Blaise so that the distraught father-to-be had a friend around him, just in case. The Grangers were holding on to each other. His mother-in-law was trying her best not to cry, but he could see the struggle that presented. Sooner or later tears would be flowing. His own mother was sitting next to James and she didn't look any less worried, but he knew she would never let anybody see her tears. Well, maybe the wizard having his arm around her shoulder might.

What was he going to do, should the worst happen and his wife die? What would he do with his son on his own? Then again, it might just be him that was left in the end. His thoughts were filled with dark and lurking images. Though he resisted, for now. He would wait until he had buried them before deciding his own fate.

Was Potter hoping against hope? Was he thinking about the happy times he had shared with Hermione? Was he contemplating the possible outcomes? He would still have Ginny when... Hesitation came with this thought. Would he be able to keep the witch his best mate was intend on winning? She had made it clear that she wouldn't get involved with her bringer of confusion. Though there was doubt, if Blaise would be able to just let her go as he claimed he would.

Once a Slytherin truly loved a Griffindor it was for life, not a fleeting fancy. Snape was the best example for that.

A heavy sigh escaped him. What idle musings these were. If his family died... He would die with them. Even if his body survived, his soul would never be part of this world again.

His gaze fell onto Weasley's parents. They were looking just as worried as anybody else in the room. Mrs. Weasley was holding on to the arm of her husband while dabbing her eyes ever now and then. For some reason the one guy he would have expected to show up wasn't present, Ron Weasley. Why was the weasel missing? Didn't he care for his ex-girlfriend? Hard to believe, though his absence told another story. Though Draco wasn't sorry about him not being present. That was just one thing less he had to deal with and right now he had enough on his plate as it was.

* * *

Arriving at St. Mungo's Blaise let slowly go of Ginny. She didn't hastily try to get away he noticed. Taking his good fortune he brushed his lips over her auburn shimmering locks. Though now wasn't the time for any romantic pursued on his part. His best friend needed him.

"You go and find Potter and your friends."

Her gaze was showing the trepidation she felt. He pulled her back into his arms.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything is going to be okay. She's tough and she would never leave Draco without a fight."

"Do you really believe that?" her voice was full of doubt.

"Yes, Ginny, I really believe that." he cupped her face with his dark skinned hand, "She wanted to be with the guy who has been a walking nightmare for her for years. He is her choice. Getting married to Draco and having his baby means a lot to her. She's not going to let go that easily. If Death really wants her he has his work cut out. Nothing could make her abandon the man she loves."

The witch in his arms wanted to believe it. Though struggled to actually doing so.

"Look at yourself."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"How long has it taken Potter to see you for the lovely witch you are? Have you given up on him while waiting for realisation to hit him squarely in the face? No, you haven't and neither will Hermione. She'll be fine, you'll see."

Deep down Blaise was trying to convince himself as much as he tried to convince her. He knew that it would break his friend for good should his love be snatched away from him, not to mention his child.

"I don't..."

"Yes, you do! And now go and find them. I'll be joining you shortly."

A questioning look was aimed at him. He slowly dipped down, gave Ginny a quick kiss and then said, "I'll need to take care of something and then come and join you all."

"I can wait." she offered.

"No. I don't want to have to stay here again, because _your man_ has been trying to perfect his punch on me."

Of course. How could she forget? She sigh and left for the lifts.

Blaise followed her with his eyes.

* * *

Kingsley Shaklebolt found the Auror Office manned only with the back shift. No trouble was expected and the head of department had probably taken the opportunity to give his guys a deserved rest. They had been putting in long hours lately.

The door to Henri Shaw's office was open. The man himself sat behind his desk and held a large, steaming mug in his hand. His eyes were following the lines of handwriting in the report lying on his desk.

"Henri?"

The Head Auror looked up.

"Kingsley. Come in, have a cuppa."

The minister sat in front of the massive desk and watched another steaming mug appear on it before him.

"How is she doing?" Kingsley asked in a hushed tone.

There was a long pause.

"I've given Mulligan leave until further notice. If this all goes pear shaped on the last yards he'll need to be there in order for Narcissa to hold it together. Who in turn is probably the only one Draco would be willing to listing to in that moment."

"They can't catch a break, can they?"

"Seemingly not. Though, when the lad has claimed his inheritance and we've finally disposed off his evil bastard of a father... Who knows. Fate might be on their side for a change."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I have to. If the lad is losing his girl and unborn child his mother will be in a right state which in turn would mean I'm losing my second-in-command for the foreseeable future. James is not going to be able to be of any use to the Auror Office, if he's permanently worrying about the witch he loves."

"Talking of snowball effect..."

"Yes." there was a loud sigh in the word.

"Kingsley, is there any possible way that our most treasured Lucius has anything to do with what happened this afternoon?"

There was a pause as the Minister for Magic was clearly contemplating the implications as well as the possibilities.

"Honestly? I doubt it. Then again, that incident with his illegitimate son wasn't something we would have thought possible either."

"No. That's why I've been going through the files again and again. Just in case we've overlooked anything, but I can't see what, if that's really the case."

"The healer I've spoken to said that the child would have been born earlier than expected no matter what. She went on to talk about birth canal alignment, possible neck breakages and Merlin knows what ever else. I must say, I couldn't and didn't want to follow her descriptions after that."

Henri Shaw grinned. Having three kids of his own he knew how traumatic the birth of a child could be for a wizard. He hadn't been able to sleep for nearly a week after his first son was born and his wife had been too exhausted to be much of a help, leaving him to fend for himself and his son until the neighbour took pity on him and saw to the needs of the new family. Mrs. Walters was their neighbour to this day.

"Henri?"

He blinked.

"Sorry, just remembering the birth of my first son."

"Hm."

"What are we going to do, Kingsley? Is there anything we _can_ do? Realistically?"

"No. I wouldn't think so. We just have to wait and see like the Grangers, Weasleys and Malfoys."

"Not something I'm looking forward to."

"You and me both, Henri, you and me both."

* * *

The door opened and Ginny appeared. Causing a bit of a stir amongst the assembled witches and wizards.

"Ginny?"

Harry was put off his seat before she had fully entered the room. Hugging her tightly he buried his face in her hair.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after she slowly got him to give her the chance to breath again.

"I got your letter by mistake. That parrot didn't seem to be able to tell a girl from a guy."

"But shouldn't you be at school?" her mother appeared next to the pair, "Did the headmistress let you come here?"

Ginny cringed. She had totally forgotten that she was supposed to be safely within the walls of Hogwarts. Sneaking off to the Three Broomsticks nearly every night had become somewhat of a routine over the last couple of weeks. It was only now that she realised what situation she had got herself into. Should professor McGonagall learn of her nightly escapades she would spend the rest of her time at school in detention.

Luckily for her Blaise chose this moment for his entry. He only nodded curtly towards Harry on his way to his best friend, disregarding the witch he had arrived with.

"Draco, mate, what's happening? The note was a bit hazy."

Draco stood up and allowed his fellow Slytherin to tightly hug him.

"The baby has moved into some position that'll make it impossible for him to be born. It would break his neck."

Shocked silence.

"Will they be able to save at least Hermione?"

A question grasping for straws.

"They don't know. Could be I'll lose them both." his voice broke.

"Merlin, mate! There must be something they can do. I can't believe that they would let a war hero like your wife simply die."

"The healer said that they'll try anything they can, but it might not be enough. If they can't... Oh, Merlin, I don't know! She was using all sorts of words I've never heard of. Something about Caesar and what not."

Blaise frowned.

"Who's Caesar? What's he got to do with it?"

"How am I supposed to know!"

"It might have been Caesarian." Mrs. Granger said in a quiet tone of voice.

Everybody in the room turned towards her.

"It's a Muggle procedure and..." she trailed off. She wasn't sure how to explain what would be done doing a Caesarian Section to a lot of people who had seemingly never heard of it and would probably be horrified once they grasped the details.

"And...?" Draco asked, with a tinge of hope in his voice.

"You don't want any details. Believe me." was the answer.

Harry tried not to remind everybody that he had grown up in the Muggle world and might be able to shed some light on the matter, if Hermione's mother was clearly unwilling to do so.

"Is it something like _stitches_?" Mr. Weasley asked. He had been privy to healers trying this Muggle method in order to get his wounds to heal at one point.

"That's part of it." was the careful answer.

"Ah. The healers here are very good at it. Lots of practise." he said confidently.

The door opened and the head healer appeared. Her face had a stern look, but that seemed to be a permanent feature.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"I'll take you to your wife now."

Was that good news? Or bad news? Nobody present could have said.

"I'll be here, mate." Blaise said.

Narcissa Malfoy hugged her son.

"She's going to be okay." she whispered into his ear.

* * *

"Nicodemus?"

"Susanna."

"What brings you down here?"

"You got a young couple by the name of Malfoy here."

"Yes." raised eyebrows conveyed the midwife's astonishment.

"I have been involved with them previously, professionally."

"I see."

"I heard it's not looking good. So I came down, just in case."

"Well, you might want to go and see nurse Peterson, June, in that case."

"I'll do that."

As he found said nurse she took him to a little side room. There he was presented with a rather unexpected sight.

* * *

Walking slightly behind the tall and very thin head of the maternity ward Draco was wondering what was going to greet him once he reached wherever he was led.

It turned out to be a door at the end of the corridor.

"Go, see your wife." there was something rather final swinging in her words.

She pointed towards the dark wood that hid his destiny from him for the moment and then left.

He stared at her retreating figure. Was it common practise to leave the spouses of deceased patients to face this fact alone? If at least Blaise would be by his side. There was no way he would go in there on his own. To see her pale, lifeless corpse was more than he could stomach right now. Not that he would ever be really able to do it, but at this very moment...

A hand touched his shoulder. As he turned he found Potter and his friend looking at him.

"There's no way I'll let you go in there on your own, mate."

"She was my friend for half my life, I want to say goodbye."

Draco nodded slowly. He wouldn't deny Potter... Harry that. He should be able to have one last moment with his friend.

Taking a deep breath he looked at Blaise, who opened the door and stepped into the room behind it. Harry followed, feeling like he was going to his own funeral. The last wizard still in the corridor hesitated. He could see the bed. He could see the form that was lying within it. He knew it was his wife, the mother to his child, the love he had thought he'd never find manifested in human form.

Slowly he approached her resting place. Her face was showing a calm expression and her skin was paler even than his own. He knew she would be cold to the touch now. She wouldn't radiate with life any longer. Her hair had been braided and lay next to her on the pillow. If the occasion hadn't been so horrible he would have thought it to show her like he loved her the most. Whenever he awoke she had been next to him, with the same calm expression.

A heavy sigh escaped his trembling lips. He knew he wouldn't be able not to show his feelings before his friend and former enemy, but he didn't care. His heart was breaking and he couldn't care less who saw it happening. He sank down on the chair next to her bed. His eyes never leaving her face, her beautiful face. Tears were slowly making their way over his face.

There was no life for him any longer. He had lost her, the love and light of his life. What was he supposed to be doing without her? He was lost without her. He didn't want to go on alone. There was no reason any longer.

The irony of the situation made him grimace. His own father had tried so hard to kill them, but still never succeeded. They had survived a war, the most evil wizard anybody had ever known and several attempts on their lives. Nothing had been strong enough to finish them off. They had managed to fall in love with each other, to get married and even to expect a child together. Things had been starting to look up. Maybe that was the reason why now everything ended. They'd had their allotted time of happiness and now was pay day.

He longed to touch her hair one last time, to feel her soft skin one last time, to kiss her one last time, but something stopped him from doing so. Was it the knowledge that she was no longer the warm, soft and caring person he had fallen for all those months ago? He wanted to remember her as she had been in his arms, close to him.

Harry couldn't believe that he was looking down on the lifeless body of the girl that had saved his neck more often than he was prepared to admit. If it hadn't been for her they would have never found out about the Deathly Hallows. They wouldn't have survived for as long as they had while they had been on the run. He smiled sadly as he remembered her leaving some money when they were de facto stealing their supplies. The last time he had seen her all still and stiff in a hospital bed had been in their second year at Hogwarts when the basilisk had managed to petrify her. It had been agony then to see her like that, knowing there was nothing he could do. At least there had been the knowledge that the potion brewed from the mandrakes would cure her. Nothing would cure her this time.

Blaise just looked at the girl he had known for years and still never got to know. She was the life blood of Draco. Everybody knew that who had ever seen them together. One was nothing without the other. So, what was going to happen now? What was his best mate expected to do? Should he just forget her and find somebody else? That wasn't going to happen. There was no way life would be possible for his friend. He would need to be extra watchful to prevent... Then again, wouldn't it be even crueller to stop him than letting him succeed? If it would be Ginny lying there he wouldn't want to go on either. He couldn't do that.

The only sound that could be heart for a long while were the laboured sobs of Draco. Even a Dementor would have shied away from this room. There was nothing it would be able to feed on here. It was utter misery that surrounded the three young wizard. Their lives were only just beginning, but their future had become a lot darker for all of them. Hermione's death would overshadow not just their lives. It would overshadow the whole of the wizarding community in the whole of the British Isles.

A short knock on the door had all of them look up. A wizard in green healer robes appeared. He was smiling contentedly.

"Nico!"


	85. You're right, I don't believe you!

**A/N Dearest Readers!**

**I hope this chapter will perk you all up again.**

**Vaneesa85 - A special THANK YOU goes to you for the 800th review!**

**Enjoy and review please.**

* * *

Kingsley Shaklebolt was still sitting in the office of the head auror as an owl suddenly glided into the room. Both men looked at it. Only no news were good news these days, so this couldn't be anything good.

With a deep sigh Henri Shaw untied the letter from the bird's foot while it was fed owl treats from the minister, obviously not used to this much attention it seemed to enjoy it nevertheless. Rubbing its head against the hand of the human now absent-mindedly stroking it, it watched the other one read the letter it had delivered.

"Well?" Kingsley asked eventually.

"Read for yourself, you wouldn't believe it otherwise."

The note was handed over and read.

"You're right. I don't believe it."

"I get the guys together. When this news comes out there might be the one or other..." it was clear what he was implying. It was more than likely that some witches and wizards might voice their disapproval of the situation in a rather violent manner.

"By the way," it seemed to be an afterthought really, "what happened with that Dark Mark Removal spell? Any luck with it?"

There was an evil grin on Henri's face.

"You wouldn't believe _how_ successful it has been. The Wizengamot has sentenced twelve until now unknown Death Eaters this week alone."

"Congratulations."

A moment later another owl appeared. The two men looked at each other.

"I'm not sure I like this." the minister muttered.

With a sigh Henri retrieved the letter and read it. There was a frown forming on his face.

"Is Arthur still in the hospital?" he asked.

Kingsley looked at him with a surprised expression.

"I would expect so. Why?"

The latest message was handed over. A frown was now appearing on the face on the dark face looking at it.

"What, for Merlin's sake, has the lad been thinking?"

"Not sure, but probably it's not as over for him as he wants everybody to believe."

"Obviously not and I doubt that she has told him about the ramifications his actions would have had for her future. Not to mention his own, had he succeeded."

"Teenagers. They might be of age, but they're anything but grown-up."

There was a knock on the door.

"Boss?" a wizard in his mid-thirties asked.

The head of the Auror Office looked at him and asked, "Jenkins? What is it?"

"We've just got news from Azkaban, requesting the collection of an auror, who seemed to have gone their without official authorisation."

Henri held up the latest letter.

"I've just been informed about that as well. Go and collect him. Is Longbottom still on shift?"

"I think he's doing some experiments with his latest hybrids."

"Take him as well. Might be a good idea to have somebody there Weasley knows. I don't want him to do anything stupid. His parents have had enough grief as it is."

"Yes, Sir."

The auror went to do as he was told.

"What do you think did he have planned on doing once he actually confronted his intended victim?" Kingsley asked.

"I don't know. I very much doubt that he has thought this through really. The news of his friend was most likely the trigger."

"Hm. I'm just glad we're going to get rid of this _issue_ soon."

"Yep."

* * *

"Nico, what are you doing here?"

The healer came closer and surveyed the faces of the young men before him. They looked heartbroken and in Draco's case inconsolable. Strange...

"I thought you might want to see your son..." he frowned as he saw the shocked face of his former patient.

"What do you mean? My son? He's alive?"

Nico felt a bit silly. Was there something they hadn't told him? Why was the father of the wee bundle he was holding not overjoyed? He should be happy as anything not looking at him with a tear stained face, and he knew for sure that these weren't tears of joy.

"Of course he's alive." as if to prove it he stepped closer and gazed deliberately at the newborn he was holding.

An utterly confused Draco followed his example and there it was. A small pale face with wisps of dark hair was visible from amongst the blanket the baby was wrapped in.

"That's my son?" he whispered.

"Yes, that's your son. The head midwife thought _you_ might want to show him to your wife."

"My wife?"

The healer was seriously considering to cast a quick non-verbal diagnostic spell. Something was not right with this first time father.

"Hermione, should you have forgotten. The midwife said she might need a while to fully recover, but after that you can take them both home."

It wasn't that often a young father fainted _after_ the actual birth had taken place, but it did happen. Like just now.

"What is going on here?"

The dark skinned wizard was looking just as stunned as the one Nico now recognised as Harry Potter. Of course, he would be here. She was one of his best friends after all.

"Has anybody actually spoken to you?" Nico asked.

Harry Potter cleared his throat.

"No. Somebody just called Malfoy and led him away. Zabini and I followed as it didn't look like they would be giving him any good news."

"What _exactly_ did they tell him?"

"Nothing as far as we know." the wizard kneeling next to the unconscious form on the floor said before pulling out his wand. "We came here and found her like that." he pointed to the only witch in the room.

"She's been sedated to give her body time to heal. It seemed they had to use some Muggle procedure in order to save mother and child." he frowned, "What did you think had happened?" he had a nasty suspicion about it though.

"We thought she was... dead." came the hushed answer.

"Merlin!"

He would need to have a serious word with the head of department here. This was the second time a young father had been let to believe the worst had happened when in case everything was fine. What were these nurses thinking? He knew that after the war there had been staffing issues, but somebody had to do some serious investigating what kind of bedside manners were being taught these days, and more importantly, what was really done on a day to day basis.

"Hermione?" a still faint sounding Draco muttered.

Blaise helped him up.

"Easy, mate."

Grey eyes were looking longingly at the witch oblivious to all the commotion around her. Could it be true? Was she really still alive? Why was she so pale? She was never this pale. With slow steps he approached the bed. His hand was clearly shaking as he extended it to touch her cheek.

She was warm.

He closed his eyes and thanked whoever it had been saving his beloved witch. Lingering his fingers on her sweet pale lips he could feel her breath on his skin. She was breathing. She really _was_ alive. Falling onto his knees by her side he felt tears streaming over his face yet again, but this time it were tears of joy and elation. He wasn't going to be alone after all. He was going to have the family he had been dreaming about. He would have the three kids with his lioness as his mark was suggesting. He had been such a fool! The mark had told him all along that nothing what happen to her. It was promising him the future he now knew he would be having, no matter what. Hermione would be his wife for as long as he lived. She would be the mother to his children, and not just one child, but three. She wouldn't be snatched away from him. She was going to be with him always.

Blaise had stepped closer to the healer and was now watching the tiny face as the son of his best friend was slowly waking up. A smile was playing around his lips. He knew the offspring he had been hoping for wouldn't be born, but at least for this one moment he could have a glimpse of what it did feel like to see your son for the first time. He sighed. Ginny would have Potter's kids not his, but that was okay. He now really could let her go.

With a contend smile he slowly took the bundle of awaking human from the healer. Nico gave him a knowing smile. Something happened to wizards when they encountered a newborn for the first time after reaching the time in their life when they could call one their own. He'd seen it several of his own friends. The moment the eyes of the tiny being gazed at them something just clicked. The strangest kind of magic seemed to take hold. With a quiet sigh he remembered the birth of his own daughter.

Deep grey eyes were looking at Blaise. He felt his soul being pierced. His heartbeat sped up quite a bit as he felt the mental touch as somebody was trying to penetrate his mind. It was rather strange as the somebody doing it seemed to be seeking something he or she didn't find.

Harry was watching the scene before him. Here was Draco Malfoy, Death Eater and biggest prat he had known for most of his life clasping the hand of his best friend, shedding tears of relieve and love. It was more than just a bit surreal to see proof of just how much Hermione was loved by him. Another thought struck him, how could it be that she was the first one to marry? He would have said that he would wed Ginny and have a family before anybody of his classmates would even consider tying the knot. Though she had clearly beaten him to it on both counts.

He knew that he would never again have to worry about her not being looked after, cared for and kept safe. There was no doubt in his mind any longer about Draco truly loving her. However weird it seemed to be, but he was the right one for her after all. His thoughts wandered to the third member of their trio, Ron. Where was he? Why was he not here like his parents and sister? Was he hiding somewhere simply not able to face up to the fact that she had found somebody else who loved her? Harry would have thought that his friend was over the whole jealousy bit by now. It wasn't as if she had been cheating on him. Well, in a way she might have, but it had been obvious to most people that their relationship wasn't going to go the way most of them would have expected it to go after the war.

He sighed. Whenever Ron decided to show up again, he didn't doubt his mother would be giving him a piece of her mind for just vanishing when his friend needed him to be there for her. Even when it was just as moral support for Hermione's chosen wizard.

There was suddenly a presence in his mind. He flinched. He was back! Terror washed over him. Only to replaced by utter confusion. No! _He_ wasn't back. Everybody knew that Voldemort was gone for good. He would never be able to come back again, ever. Harry had seen to that. There was also confusion in this mental approach. This seemed to be a quite young mind looking for somebody. This mind was close to hysteria as his or her search was... again unsuccessful?

Harry turned to say something to the other men in the room only to find Draco next to Blaise taking his son from his friends arms. The mind vanished. There had been the hint of relieve.

"I'm here my son, I'm here." Draco whispered as he kissed the cheeks of his first born., "Nobody is going to take you away from us."

Walking slowly over to his wife he cradled the child in his arms while talking quietly to him. Harry shook his head. If anybody would have told him, he would see the day where he would be watching his old enemy with a baby on his arms behaving like a loving father he would have thought them insane.

"Draco?"

Everybody present turned. Hermione's eyes were just about open, she looked utterly drained.

"Here, Lea." Draco sat carefully next to her on the bed.

Her smile lit up the entire room.

"May I introduce you to our son."

The baby was placed into her waiting arms. The look of unconditional love she gave it made the three wizards outside of the happy family want to just melt into the background.

Blaise quietly left.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how to make her understand, but he would find a way. He simply had to. She belonged to Potter and there was nothing that would change that, regardless of how much he loved her.

He opened the door to the room were they were all waiting. Anxious faces were staring at him.

"It's okay. She's fine and so is the baby. It's a son."

Happy turmoil broke out. They all wanted to go see Hermione and her new born straight away.

As Ginny passed him, Blaise caught her wrist and held her back. He waited until they were alone before slowly turning her so that she would face him.

"I'll have to leave, Ginny."

She scowled.

"You've been saying that before and you're still here."

"Yes, well... I didn't understand then what I understand now." he played with her fingers.

"Which is?"

"You belong to Potter. You'll be his wife, you'll bear his children."

Ginny just stared at him. Was she supposed to be happy or angry? Did he want her to tell him to stay or just wish him goodbye?

His long fingers crawled around her waist, pulling her slowly closer.

"You'll not see me again, after I leave here. You don't need to look over your shoulder wondering, if I'm lurking somewhere in the background. I won't. I'll have my life and you'll have yours. I'll make sure we don't meet _accidentally_ anywhere."

"You don't..." she started to protest.

"Ssh." he hushed her.

His fingers lingered on her lips before returning to her waist.

"You need space to be happy. I'll make sure you get that space, my lovely witch."

She just looked at him, into his wonderful deep, nearly black eyes.

"I love you, Ginny. I always will, nothing will change that. But..." he gently kissed her cheek, "we are not meant to be. Maybe sometime in the far future, but not right now."

"Blaise...," she started, "I don't... don't want... I want you..."

He stopped her rambling by kissing her, very softly, very caring.

"Ginevra Weasley, I love you." he whispered against her lips before letting go off her.

He saw her keeping her eyes closed and was thankful for it. Seeing the look in her wonderful gentle eyes might have swayed him to abandon his plan and made him stay after all. But as he was now surveying her cream coloured skin he could memorise it and remember it in the weeks and months to come.

The door shut with a barely audible click. Ginny opened her eyes. He was gone.

* * *

"Okay, Weasley, you got one chance to give me a reason for your actions and I hope for your own sake that it's a good one."

Shuffling feet and a mumbled answer weren't enough to pacify the rather livid head auror.

"I can't hear you!" he roared. His patience had been tested to the limits too often lately. It was running rather thin.

"I heard she might be dying and I didn't want that bastard triumph after all."

It was a good reason. Henri Shaw knew this young wizard was used to looking out for his two best friends. They would have done the same for him. Though trying to swindle your way into a high security prison in order to kill a prisoner wasn't the best action plan.

"Have you thought about the repercussions for you? You would have been spending a considerable amount of time in Azkaban yourself had you succeeded. Is that how you would have honoured the memory of Hermione? With you being sentenced for using an Unforgivable Curse."

"I wouldn't have."

"Oh? Really? How else did you think of finishing him of then?"

A long knife was pulled from a hidden pocket of his cloak. His boss just stared at the youngest Wesley. Did that lad know what it took to stab a person to death? No, obviously not. Otherwise he would have never thought himself capable of doing it.

"Just be glad that nobody outside this office knows about your escapade so far. If your father would hear of it..."

They both knew it wasn't _Mister_ Weasley that would have been the one reading the riot act, but his wife, Molly. Ron cringed at the thought of would she would to do him should he be sentenced and turn out a common criminal.

"Okay, here's' the deal. The doesn't leave the Auror Office, but you get yourself to St. Mungo's this minute."

Hastily thanking his superior a hasty retreat out off the office was started.

"Should I learn that you haven't been at the hospital..."

There was no need to finish the sentence.

* * *

Ron sat in the waiting room and was trying to clear his head. He knew it had been stupid to try and kill Lucius Malfoy in an act of revenge and bitterness. He didn't have anything to do with Hermione's being here, but he had been the easiest target to focus all his anger, frustration and fear on. He feared losing her more than anything else. She might be married to the ferret, but at least she was still his friend. He hoped to keep it that way.

What was he supposed to say to her parents though? Or Malfoy for that matter? A quick _sorry_ wouldn't cut it, if he had just lost his girl and child. He could only imagine what that felt like. Knowing that the child you had been hoping for is dead. That there'll never be the chance to see it grow up, teach it to fly or all the different ways to commit a foul during a Quidditch match. Ron couldn't think of any words that would be adequate in such a situation.

So, what was he going to do? He could hardly hide in this waiting room for the rest of time. With a deep sigh he got up.

'Might as well get this over with.'

It took him a while before he found the ward he was looking for and quite another while before he had his breathing under control enough in order to be able to speak without sounding to be totally out off breath.

He pushed the door slowly open and entered.

The scene before him wasn't what he had expected. There was Hermione sitting in a bed Malfoy was next to her and between them was a bundle that made gurgling noises. His parents were talking to Mrs Malfoy, Harry and Ginny were standing together with the Grangers. The atmosphere was... happy somehow.

"Ron." he heard her call.

Slowly he approached the bed.

"Where have you been? We've been worried."

They had been worried? About _him_? Incredible! He walked over to his friend and rounded the bed so that he could have a look at her baby without having to lean over Malfoy.

"I've been held up... at work..." it was a rather lame excuse, but Hermione didn't push the issue. "So, this is young... what's his name? Or is it a girl?"

"It's a son and you'll have to wait until the Naming Ceremony like everybody else to find out, Weasley." Draco smirked.


	86. I made my decision

It was early Sunday morning and Draco was watching his witch sleep peacefully next to him. A relaxed expression was lying over her face and she didn't seem to have a care in the world. She wouldn't have, if he at all could help it. He would make sure that there was nothing ever missing from her life from now on. He would always be there to love and cherish her. He would make sure there was always a roof over her head and enough food to eat on the table. His son would grow up with parents that loved him dearly and didn't care which house he would be in once he started school.

He sighed. His fingers were brushing lovingly over Hermione's hair. His gaze fell onto his son. He was cradled securely in his father's arm and was trying to observe his surroundings. His eyes weren't quite able to focus too far, but he seemed intend on finding out what was lying behind the blur he knew to be his father's face. A presence was feeling for Draco's mind a moment later who instantly recognised it as his offspring's. There was the warm feeling of security and contentment washing over the wizard.

'I love you, my son, I love you.'

The presence vanished again.

There was a slight knock on the door and a moment later strange face appeared. Draco had his wand out before he was even aware of what he had been doing.

"Woaw, mate, careful with that." a familiar voice muttered.

"Blaise? Is that you?"

The stranger entered and carefully closed the door.

"What do you think? Of course it's me."

Both wizards were looking at the other. One was wondering why the masquerade while the other hoped he was able to pull off what he tried to pull off.

"I thought you were gone." Draco enquired as he finally put his wand away. He was a bit puzzled as he was sure he had overheard Ginny telling Harry his best mate had said his final goodbye to her the day before.

"I am." there was something hesitant in Blaise's behaviour.

"And why exactly can I see you here, right in front of me?"

Well, maybe not Blaise as such, but a modified version of him.

"I needed to talk to you first."

They both knew that the dark skinned wizard needed to make a final decision in regards to the girl slowly stealing his sanity.

"I will not go and look for her. I will do my best to keep out off her way. I just need you to know what I'm going to look like when I'm attending official f_amily_ functions in order for you to recognise me."

A questioning frown could be observed to be forming on the pale face looking at the unexpected visitor.

"As you can see, I've altered my appearance. I'll be doing it anytime I'll meet you and your family. That way I can be part of what's happening, but still keeping my promise to Ginny that she wouldn't see me again. She'll see some wizard she hasn't met before."

"Blaise?"

"Hm?"

"That is _insane_."

"It's the only way I can keep my promise to her."

"What exactly have you promised her?"

"That she's not going to see me again. Which is going to be true as she's going to meet some distant relative of yours, but she won't see _me_."

"Right..."

It was obvious what Draco thought about this latest attempt of his friend to get to grips with his feelings.

"Who are you going to be then?" he asked.

"I'll be Ben. A distant cousin from your mother's side. I've been living abroad until now, but my grandmother has left me a flat in England and I've come to see what to do with it. I'll stay with the Lightnings which will be my reason for staying around permanently and..."

There was a longing in Blaise's eyes Draco had never seen before. Well, not before his best friend hadn't fallen for the Weasley girl in any case.

"And you're sure you can pull that of?"

"I'll do my best, mate, I'll do my best."

They were silent for a while.

"Can I hold him?" Blaise suddenly asked.

"Sure."

The sleeping baby was carefully handed over.

"What does it feel like?"

"What do you mean?"

"To know that this small human is actually part of you, that there's your magic running through his veins, that he'll be taking his place at the helm of the Malfoy family one day."

"Amazing."

"You think you'll have any more?"

Without a word Draco stood up, pulled his shirt from his trousers and pulled the material up at the back. Then he turned.

"What's _that_? Mate, I didn't know you had a tattoo."

Making himself presentable again Draco smirked.

"That's a representation of my wife and our kids."

"What?"

A big grin was aimed at the seriously surprised wizard. It took a moment until he asked, "So, you're planning on having three of the little rug rats then?"

"We haven't _planned_ on having them, that mark is showing that we're going to _have _them."

"Eh?"

"It's a Malfoy thing."

A raised eyebrow was paired with a penetrating look.

"When you're a Malfoy and lucky enough to have a wife that truly loves you we develop this mark. It shows our bond to the witch we love and before you ask, no my parents don't have it. I'm the first Malfoy in about two hundred years according to my mother."

Blaise looked at the tiny face of the infant he was holding, the manifestation of true love.

"I just wish I was as lucky as you." he muttered.

"You're still alive. After the stunt at Gretna Green I'd say you're extremely lucky yourself."

"You know what I mean."

Draco stood next to his friend and exhaled slowly while laying his hand on the other wizard's shoulder.

"Yes, mate, I know what you mean. But if you're meant to be with her, there'll be the day you'll hold her in your arms and nobody will be able to take her away from you again."

* * *

It was shortly after they had breakfast on Monday morning that Hermione and Draco were visited by Nico. He was holding a paper in one hand and a rather apprehensive expression was on his face.

"Nico? What are you doing here?" Hermione greeting him.

Her husband was a bit quicker on the uptake and knew that there was something in that paper that had caused the healer to come and see them.

"What have they been writing?"

The Daily Prophet was handed over and the headline read:

**War hero nearly dies giving birth?**

"They've been printing worse."

"Maybe, but your secret is no longer a secret. You better have a good plan in order to keep ahead of the game."

Draco read the article and frowned. Who had been blabbing here at the hospital? His instinct to protect his family was allowing red hot anger to rise within him. Why could they not just let them be? What was the fascination with their lives? He was sure there were lives a lot more interesting than his and his wife's. Why the obsession? Hermione's part in saving the wizarding world could not be underestimated, but still. Didn't she deserve to have a life? She'd been through enough. They could at least give her some space.

He growled.

Then again, they had been very lucky so far and they had always known that they had to face the press one day. Had it to be today though? She had just survived some Muggle procedure he was sure he didn't want to find out the details about, ever. She needed rest, not the hounding of some overzealous wannabe reporters.

"What have they been writing?" Hermione took the paper from his resisting hands and read the actual article as well.

_Hermione Granger, war hero and friend to Harry Potter, was admitted last Friday to St. Mungo's as we have been informed by one of our sources. She was in the later stages of labour and at one point it was feared she might be dying together with her child as unforeseen complications arose. It is not known how the tragedy was averted, but we have faith that it was the capabilities of the healers at the hospital._

_No official comment has been made by the head healer of the maternity ward in connection with the incident._

_Her family and friends were all present and also for some unknown reason Mrs. Malfoy and her son. This has sparked the rumour that Draco Malfoy, most eligible bachelor of pureblood society, might have had something to do with what happened. As we all will recall he only recently has instructed this paper to take his photo showing him having been able to get rid of the Dark Mark which previously marked his skin. Again, it is unknown how he has managed it and if Miss Granger might have been a contributory factor._

_The Gossip Ghouls at Witches' Weekly have been spreading the notion that Miss Granger might have a more serious involvement with Mr. Malfoy as we would have been led to believe so far. It is known that a closed society occasion took place last Christmas at Malfoy Manor. As Miss Granger is rumoured to have been present this might have been their unofficial engagement party but yet again we were not able to confirm this. Needless to say what kind of sensation it would be, should it turn out to be true. The romantic entanglement of these two would of course be the news of the decade if not the century._

_We can't say, if any of this is true or not as no member of the Granger or Malfoy family was available for comment. Neither were any of their close friends willing to clear up the mounting suspicions._

_A special report by Clarissa Nelson_

"It least they don't pretend that it's all true even so they're just fishing. Somewhat of an improvement." Hermione said in a dry voice.

"Yes, maybe, but what do you think people will say? The rumours that will be spreading like wild fire. It will be as bad as anything the Prophet has been printing in the past."

Hermione smiled sweetly at the two rather anxious looking wizards.

"What's the name of that photographer again?"

Draco frowned. "What photographer?"

She kissed his cheek. "The one who took the picture of you before."

"Oh, _him_."

"Yes."

"What's on your mind?"

"We'll just make sure the people get the facts instead of rumours and a friendly warning to keep their opinions to themselves."

Draco was speechless. She actually wanted to give some lowlife reporter an interview!

"I don't think that's a good idea."

There was a devious look on the witch's face.

"We'll be calling the shots, not the Prophet. We got rid of that Skeeter woman at school and I suspect that her old buddies at the paper know what happened to her. Anybody wanting to cross us will think twice. Who knows what might happen."

He feathered a kiss onto her still grinning mouth. She really wasn't the smartest witch of their age for nothing.

Nico just looked at the interacting witch and wizard seated in the bed. This was the first time he had a chance to do so. In the past one of them had normally been asleep or otherwise unresponsive. They were behaving just like any other happy couple would. He was wondering about the strength of their love for each other. It had to be exceptionally strong after all they had survived together. Neither had ever given up on the other one.

"Nico."

He looked at Hermione.

"You need to do us a favour."

"If I can." he answered cautiously.

"Could you please send an owl to... What was his name again?"

"Willfried Wussle." Draco grinned.

"Willfried Wussle, right, and tell him to come meet an important wizard, who wants to give him an exclusive interview."

"Will do." Nico said as he stood up and slowly went to the door, lost deep in thought.

* * *

"What do you mean, they want only Wussle? I'm the editor-in-chief here and if anybody is going to interview any important wizards it's going to be me."

"Sorry, Sir, but the letter states that it has to be Willfried or there isn't going to be any interview."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Fine, let him get his camera and notebook and give him the letter. I want that interview more than I detest his sudden popularity within certain circles.

* * *

Willfried Wussle was a bit puzzled that he was expected to interview some important wizard in St. Mungo's of all places. Then again maybe it was a rich business man who wanted to set the record straight at the end of his life or something like that. He knew that whatever story he got it better be good as his editor was anything but pleased about him having been specially requested yet again. Not any of the long standing and time served reporters, no, somebody wanted to talk to him, the unknown nobody. Moving to London seemed to have been a good move after all.

He carefully knocked at the door before him.

"Come in." it was a _female_ voice answering...

He slowly pushed the door open and scene before him wasn't quite what he had expected. There was a young couple in the room. The girl was leaning against a mountain of pillows, her body covered more or less by fluffy duvet, while the guy next to her was sitting onto top. The witch was holding a baby in her arms and what he presumed to be the father had his arm around her shoulder in a protective manner. What was the big story here?

Then young Willfried recognised the man. It was the guy that had him take exactly one picture of him the other week. The uproar that had caused at his workplace had been apocalyptic. It had taken him several hours until he finally found out, what was so special about this particular wizard.

"Mr. Malfoy." he muttered.

"Mr. Wussle. I trust you'll be able to relay a simple message to the readership of the Daily Prophet without cocking it up."

Willfried blushed. It had been a close call as to whether he was going to be sacked or not the last time. This better be good or he would have to find a new job for sure.

"Yes?"

"Fine. Here's the deal, one picture of us three and then we'll dictate you what we want to be printed with it."

"I can't promise that my editor won't change..."

"Tell him that I'll see to his dismissal personally, it he isn't co-operating."

"Okay..."

The young photographer knew that this was Draco Malfoy, the heir to an unbelievable fortune and also one of the leading figures in pureblood society. He was as close to royalty as he could get as a wizard. Merlin, he could probably buy the Prophet with what was regarded as loose change by him.

"Mr. Wussle?" the witch addressed him.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to take note of what we want to have printed?"

Hastily a quill, inkwell and large roll of parchment was produced.

"In case you don't know it, my name is Hermione Malfoy, but the wizarding community knows me as Hermione Granger..."

"_The _Hermione Granger?" Willfried asked terrified.

"Yes, friend of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. I had the good fortune to marry my husband last year and this..., "she nodded to the sleeping infant, "... is our son."

Notes were eagerly taken. He was speaking to _the_ Hermione Granger!

"The world may not approve of us being a happy couple, but anybody having misgivings should think twice about whom they are disapproving of. We're not interested in any publicity and this will be the only comment we're going to make in regards to our relationship."

The quill stopped. Willfried looked up.

"That's all." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Right." his things were stashed away a moment later and he was getting his photographic equipment ready. As he looked through the viewfinder he saw something he wasn't quite sure of. He looked over the camera. A couple sitting on a bed with their child, nothing unusual. He looked through the finder again and there was a distinct haze around them. Weird. He would have loved to find out more about this strange phenomenon, but he knew he had only one shot. He gave it his best and took the picture.

A few minutes later he was back at his boss' office and told him what had just happened. The mayhem ensuing was just as bad as the first time, maybe even worth. The paper would be selling like nothing ever had in the past though.

* * *

'The Prophet has become really careful with its allegations.' Harry noted as he skimmed over the front page article. 'Must be because of all the problems they got after the Rita Skeeter affair.'

Was it really only yesterday that they all had been in St. Mungo's, waiting anxiously for news about Hermione's well being? He wondered. It seemed years ago. Stirring another splash of milk into his breakfast tea he wondered for how much longer Hermione and Draco could keep their _entanglement_ a secret. It was a miracle that they had managed it for this long. Which presented the interesting question why old Malfoy had never informed the papers about his son's relationship. In the early stage that might have proven to be more than they could handle. It would have made it so much easier for him to hunt his prey down and kill them. Then again, he might not have known about his son having found true love with the most unlikely witch there had been. Strange though. Something as simple as a letter to the Prophet might have been more effective than all the complicated... His thoughts were interrupted by Kreacher announcing the arrival of a letter. It was from Ginny.

_Dearest Harry,_

He smiled to himself.

_I have been given detention every night until the N.E.W.T.s examinations , including Saturday and Sunday. Which means I'm not going to be able to see you in Hogsmeade in a fortnight. I'm allowed to write letters, but McGonagall is checking every one of them. I've lost my prefects post and before you say anything, mum has send two Howlers already because of it._

He frowned. What could she have done to entail this kind of punishment?

_I have been in the Three Broomsticks when your letter about Hermione reached me. I have been sneaking into Hogsmeade most evenings of the week lately. I don't know why Madame Rosmerta never informed McGonagall. Maybe she thought I was allowed to come, I don't know, and before you start worrying, no, I haven't been drinking, at least nothing stronger than butterbeer._

He took a long sip of his tea. What was going on here? There had to be an explanation why his fiancée had been feeling the urge to leave the castle every night like that. He read on.

_I haven't been myself lately. The thing with Blaise... I don't know, he made me question everything I ever believed in. He made me see a side of life I had never even considered. You have always been my world. Since the day I first saw you at King's Cross when Ron was starting his first year at Hogwarts I have loved you. In all the long years that you never took any notice of me, or at least not in the way I wanted you to take note, I have never given up hope that the day would come and things would change. It took six long years before you finally saw me and I couldn't have been happier. My dreams were finally coming true._

_It was a long year when you were on the run with Hermione and Ron. Every day I feared to hear of your death. Luckily that never happened. I was doubting everything and was wondering what my life would be like, if you didn't manage to kill Voldemort. The one thing I never did was thinking of ever having another boyfriend after you. You were the one that ruled my world._

_Blaise is so different from you. He's night where you're the day. You're quiet and tranquil where he's a raging storm. Your love is deep and steady whereas his... He wouldn't have forsaken me no matter what. He would have stood by me even if my entire family had disowned my. He would have always been there. He loves me with a passion I don't understand and that frightens me._

Harry let the letter sink into his lap. Ginny, his Ginny, loved the damned snake! She didn't have to write it. It was all too obvious from what she did write. Was this her letter telling him that they were over? He frowned. Zabini had arrived shortly after her at the hospital yesterday. She had been in the Three Broomsticks she wrote. Where had he been? That parrot couldn't have flown too far for him to arrive so shortly after her. He didn't dare think the unthinkable. Had they been together when the bird found them?

With a heavy sigh he picked up the letter again and carried on.

_I was never frightened of you and I don't want to live a life where I'm fearful of the man in my life._

Ginny was afraid of the fierceness of the other guy's feelings for her? He was seriously surprised. He wouldn't have said that there was anything she feared. She had stood up for him against Draco when she was only eleven. No, there had to be another reason for her... Shaking his head he continued reading.

_Blaise is gone. He said his final goodbye in the hospital. You don't need to fear him to linger in the background any longer. He'll not make any contact, make sure we don't meet and let me have my life._

It was doubtful that the dark skinned wizard wouldn't be somewhere around. Ginny might not be aware of him, but Harry was quite sure that he wouldn't just leave her to never see her again. If Zabini loved her as seriously as Harry now knew he did, there was simply no way he would do what he seemingly had told his love.

_I love you Harry and I made my decision._

Did he really want to read on?

_You are ruling my world. I'll be yours, if you want me. There is never again going to be anybody between us. It's you and me._

He sighed. She had chosen him after all. The prophet lay forgotten on the bench next to him.


	87. Valentine's Day Surprises

The photo of Draco, Hermione and their son on the front page of the Daily Prophet made the 14th February 2000 a Valentine's Day nobody in Britain or Ireland would ever forget.

Draco had insisted on taking his family to the Manor as he didn't believe the hospital would be able to keep the reporters in the best case and the nutters amongst pureblood society in the worst at bay. There had been a long and heated argument between the determined young father and the head of the maternity. She had had to let them go in the end however much she protested about Hermione being moved so soon.

Sitting on their bed with her son next to her Hermione leant back into the pile of pillows and sighed. Everything had happened so fast. A year ago she had been looking at the different career options. She had been talking to Ron's dad about working at the Ministry though she hadn't been sure which department she wanted to choose. She had been talking to Mr. Blotts as well. Working in a bookshop had been sounding tempting. Though when she had spoken to one or two healers at St. Mungo's during the Easter holidays she had known what she wanted to do, she wanted to become a healer.

A smile was playing around her lips as she remembered the Graduation Party. It had been fine until Ron had wanted to talk to Dean about the latest broom instead of dancing with her. She had slipped away to try and make up her mind about her and Ron's relationship. She had still had feelings for him, but somehow the spark had gone and then she had been found by _him_, Draco. He had still been Malfoy at the beginning of the evening, but had been so much more by next morning. She glanced at her son. He was peacefully slumbering. As he was laying on his tummy his face was turned towards her. His skin was just as pale as his father's and the soft tufts of hair that had been dark when he was born had lost nearly all there colour already. He really was his father's son. Even the baby blue eyes had started to turn into a light shade of slate.

He wrinkled his little nose in his sleep, spreading a wide smile over his mother's face.

"Hi." a soft voice suddenly said beside her.

Draco was standing next to the bed, a red rose in his hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day." he bent over her for a sweet kiss, "You mind being my Valentine?"

She gently threaded her fingers through his hair.

"No, I don't mind. I might actually quite like the idea of you being mine."

"Oh, I'm all yours." he whispered, "and I have you know that I would have never thought my first, true Valentine would be my wife."

She gazed at him, clearly surprised.

"You don't seriously think that I'm going to believe you had never a Valentine in all our years at school."

He gave her his best smirk.

"They were never true Valentines."

"What is a _true_ Valentine?"

"That is somebody you can't live without any longer, somebody that can make you smile even when you have just been beaten 350:0 in the all deciding Quidditch match in the finals of the World Cup, somebody you want to hold and cherish for all eternity. A true Valentine is the one girl that a guy loves with all his heart."

He feathered a kiss onto her blushing skin.

"You're my only true Valentine, Lea."

Hermione didn't reply anything to his declaration. She was wondering, if Ron had ever been her true Valentine. It had been wonderful to spend Valentine's Day with him last year. They had been having a wonderful day out in Hogsmeade. She had thought herself totally happy and content. Though, if she was honest, there had been the first cracks appearing already. She sighed. It seemed like decades away now.

"Lea?" tender fingers were brushing over her cheek.

She smiled at the wizard next to her. He truly was her Valentine. Even so sometimes he still lapsed into his old ways. Like the thing with him choosing the name for their son. She was a bit apprehensive about it.

"Would you promise me something?"

He was about to say "Anything." when his instincts kicked in and he replied, "Depends."

"On what?"

"On what you want me to promise." his brushed her lips with his, "I can promise you to love you forever. I can promise you that I'll always be there for you. I can promise that I'll make earth moving, mind blowing love to you..."

She laughed and slapped his arm.

"What? I can promise all that without having to think about it, because you, my lioness, are my life."

Kissing her he didn't give her a chance to answer.

"So, what do you want me to promise you?" he asked while happily surveying her face.

"Promise me that you're not going to give our son some outages names. Something silly that he'll be suffering for for the rest of his life."

Her expression was serious and he knew she meant it. He sighed. Hopefully the name he had already chosen wasn't to outrages for her.

"I promise. Our son is not going to suffer because of his name."

"What are you going to call him?"

He smirked. Nice try.

"You'll have to wait like everybody else until the Naming Ceremony, dearest witch." he said, trying his best not to laugh.

"I'm his mother." was her defiant answer.

"Yes, " he kissed the tip of her nose, "you're the mother to my children, but it's a Malfoy tradition. The first born is always named by the father. For our next child we select a name together."

"Our next?" she wouldn't have thought him wanting any more children after what had happened with this one.

Sensing her thoughts he proceeded to tenderly stroke the cheek of his son before saying anything more.

"You, Hermione, are going to be the mother to my three children." there was pride in his voice.

"Your three children?" she mock frown, "Aren't we a bit presumptions?"

He laughed.

"_We _are going to enjoy every moment of trying to have another couple of..."

Right on cue a loud wail interrupted him. They both looked at their child. He had woken up with a start and was now trying to attract the attention of his parents.

Hermione picked him up and the wailing stopped, being replaced by contended gurgling sounds.

"Is he hungry?"

"No, I think he needs his nappies changed." Hermione grinned.

Draco frowned. Changing nappies... She didn't seriously expected him to... Her face told him, she did. He took his son with a sigh and went over to the chest of drawers they were going to use as a changing table.

He lay the happily kicking baby on his back and looked at him.

"Your mum is thinking that I'll be changing your nappies without any magic." he tickled the infant's tummy, which squeaked with joy, "But I won't. I've been reading a _book_..."

He took his wand out, waved it in a swooping wave while muttering under his breath.

"So, young man, I hope that's okay with you."

The child was picked up again and as he turned Draco realised his wife had fallen asleep again. The whole ordeal really had taken a lot out off her.

* * *

During the next week the British wizarding community was in uproar. Henri Shaw had all and every Auror on duty, even the most inexperienced trainees. The Office for Magical Law Enforcement was on high alert and Kingsley Shaklebolt wished with every fibre of his being to be on a deserted island somewhere in the middle of a never ending ocean with a white beach and a total Apparition, Portkey, Floo and owl ban imposed on it.

The Grangers had been all too ready to have their house made unplottable after the first reporters appeared on their doorstep and caused havoc in the otherwise quiet neighbourhood.

Narcissa Malfoy had taken up residence at Malfoy Manor again and made sure James Mulligan was staying there with her. Draco had been hard pushed to suppress a smirk when he saw the tall and seemingly always in control auror look totally out off place the first time he had appeared in the breakfast room. His mother had kissed the cheek if the utterly embarrassed wizard as if she had done it every morning for years not just weeks.

Hermione and the baby had been staying mainly in their bedroom. She tried to pretend everything was okay, but she couldn't fool her husband. He knew that her body needed a lot more rest before she would be _okay_ again.

As Ron and Harry were working a lot of overtime the reporters didn't get a chance to get a hold of them. Mrs. Weasley on the other hand had simply erected a magical wall around the family home. The house could be seen, but nobody without explicit permission could reach it. Mr. Weasley stopped taking anymore owls his department was inundated with after the first day. It took the cleaning squad the best part of a day to remove the mess all the birds had created.

All students had their Hogsmeade visits suspended until further notice as several employees of different papers and magazines had taken up residence in the village.

Ginny was sitting on her bed, curtains drawn and was holding a letter. It was unopened and she knew it to be from Blaise. Why was he writing when he had said that this time he wouldn't contact her again. She frowned. He hadn't actually said that. He had said, she wouldn't _see_ him again. Writing letters hadn't been mentioned. With a big sigh she broke the seal and unfolded the parchment.

_Dearest witch,_

_I know you will be frowning at this letter right now. I know it will torture you and prolong your suffering, but please allow me this one last time to occupy your time._

_I have been totally selfish in not letting you get on with your life after you told me in the apothecary to get lost. Maybe not in so many words, but the implication was clear. I chose not to take any notice of it. I was blinded by something that had been alien to me until that point, truly loving somebody._

_You stole my heart while resisting me advances. You made me fall for you without wanting to. I know you only ever wanted me to stay away, but I didn't. I didn't heed your warnings either and now I'm paying the price. We both are. Due to my recklessness I brought sorrow and pain into your life where I only wanted to bring love and happiness. A smile from you is worth more to me than all the gold in the world._

_I'll keep my promise, Ginny, I swear. You'll not see me again. Only when you truly call for me I'll return into your life. I know it's not going to happen, but I'll wait for your summons nevertheless._

_Please allow me to tell you what our night together in the hospital meant for me. To feel your soft skin was like touching heaven. To have you brush your sweet lips over mine felt like a dream come true. I have never been so helpless in the arms of a girl before, ever. There have been a lot of girls in the past, but there won't be any more in the future. Your gentle touch has marked me as yours. I couldn't look at another girl without comparing her to you, to your auburn hair, your cream coloured skin, your wonderfully deep eyes._

_It was simply divine to embrace and hold you. United with you nothing seemed impossible anymore. I might sound like a lovesick fool, but hey, that's what I am. I'm so deeply in love with you that I'd willingly make a fool out off myself. You say jump and I'll ask how high._

_Ginny, you're one in a million. If I could, I would show you how much you mean to me. I know you will always belong to Potter, but that's okay. If something is meant to be, it's meant to be. You and him are meant to be. We're not._

_I'm rambling, I know. There is nothing I could say I haven't said already._

_I'll love you for the rest of eternity._

_I'll wait for you, no matter how long it will take. If you're not going to be mine in this lifetime than maybe the next._

_Ginny..._

She dropped the letter. Tears were yet again streaming over her face.

She didn't want to cry over the damned snake any longer. She didn't want to love the Slytherin any more than she wanted to love a troll. She wanted to be free of the insanity he had brought into her life. She had chosen her path and that path meant she was going to be with Harry...

There was a soft knock on the window. She frowned. Brushing the tears away with the sleeve of her jumper she carefully peaked through the curtains around her bed and what she saw utterly stunned her. Harry was hovering in from of the window on his broomstick.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" she hissed.

He gave her a toothy grin

"If my Valentine is coming to me, I need to go to my Valentine."

She tried to reply, but failed. Her fiancé had carefully manoeuvred his broom parallel to the wall of Griffindor Tower.

"Come on, Ginny, I don't want to be caught."

She hastily pushed the letter into her bedside table, pulled the curtains shut and made sure with a simple charm that nobody would be able to open them except for her. Then she clambered onto the window sill and carefully straddled the waiting broom. Moments later they were flying high over the grounds of Hogwarts towards the still snow covered mountains.

* * *

"Why do you have to go, Jay? Aren't there any other aurors who could..."

His lips silenced her. James Mulligan knew why the witch he was holding in his arms right now was trying her best to have him quit the assignment, she was still legally married to the bastard he was going to take her son, daughter-in-law and grandson to. He wouldn't be alone. Potter would be there as well and also Wilson, Dawlish, Miller and their boss. Henri Shaw would not allow anything to happen to his men. He prided himself of not having lost a single man since the war had ended. He wouldn't want to start now.

"Cissy, love, nothing is going to happen. We'll be in there for any a few moments. Draco and Hermione will be behind a magic shield, they'll have a portkey each which will enable them to leave at any point. He's going to be shackled, gagged and only allowed to see for the briefest of moments."

"He's very good at casting spells wordless."

"He'll not be able to do that. There will be two Dementors right next to him. The moment he has seen the child he'll be..."

She buried her face against his chest. It was not something she would normally do, but under normal circumstances she wouldn't fear for the lives of three members of her family either. James smiled to himself. Maybe he should call that four members actually.

Narcissa didn't know it yet, but before this day would be ending she would be his bride.

* * *

Henri Shaw looked at the men gathered before him. Mulligan's face was the same expressionless façade as always, Dawlish had this air of Muggle around him that had deceived a lot of Death Eaters in the past, Wilson was stern faced, Potter looked uneasy, clearly indicating too much involvement on his part and of course the serene smile of Miller. This guy was an enigma, even to the head of the Auror Office. He didn't talk much, but he was a fantastic teacher and how ever he did it, he could see connections where nobody else saw them.

"Okay, you all know what's on the cards here. Should anything happen to any of the young Malfoys, you'll answer to me. Not the Minister, not the Wizengamot, me! I want them to be in there only the minimum amount of time necessary for Malfoy senior to be able to see his grandson. After that you bring them back here. No delay, no diversion, no excuses."

A let his gaze wander from one wizard to the next again.

"If anybody of you has doubts, leave now. Nobody is going to blame you. We don't know what is going to happen, but nobody is going to leave without the others. We're not going to leave anybody behind. If there are casualties, bring them back. If anybody dies, move on and save what can be saved. You watch each other's backs! And I don't want any heroism in there!"

He didn't expected any reply. They all knew what was at stake here. He stood before them and took a deep breath.

"We are Aurors. No dark wizard escapes us."

One after the other they placed a sealed envelope onto the desk then the men repeated, "We are Aurors. No dark wizard escapes us."

"Move out!"

The auror stepped into formation and filed out off the office. They marched along the long table and could feel the eyes of everybody present on themselves. It didn't happen very often that a contingent of aurors were moving with this kind of determination and precision. Everybody knew what could happen should any one of them fail. Three lives were at stack that needed their professional protection. They would be giving their lives in order to fulfil their assignment. All of them knew what could happen.

* * *

Hermione had been checking the sling in which her son was snugly held against her body for the umpteens time. She would never admit it, but she was nervous. They were going to take their baby to be seen by his grandfather. They were going to expose the innocent infant to the utter evil that had nearly wrecked his parents lives. She looked over to her husband. He was leaning against the wall next to the window.

"Draco?"

He turned and tried to smile, but failed miserably. She came over and stood next to him. Her hand caressed his cheek.

"Everything is going to be fine." she whispered.

His eyes told her that he wanted to believe her. She sighed. They both knew that there would a wall of aurors protecting them. A magic shield would be engulfing them. There was no way that anything could be happening.

Draco kissed her temple and then took her hand.

"Come on. The aurors are waiting."

He pulled her into a tight hug and then apparated them to the Ministry.


	88. Finite Incantatem

The room was well lit and the moment they arrived Hermione realised that Draco had been right, there was half a dozen aurors waiting form them. She recognised James Mulligan amongst them, and Harry. She tried to smile but didn't quite manage. The worried look her friend gave her spoke volumes.

"Okay, you two, here is how this is going to go. We are going to take a portkey to Azkaban. Once we arrive we'll be preparing the room. There will be a magical shield. You will behind it. We will be in front of it."

He passed a small key to both of them.

"These are Portkeys. Should there be the need for you to leave unexpectedly you squeeze them. They'll take you back here. Tell the auror present to raise the alarm and send reinforcements. He'll know what to do. Whatever you do, do under no circumstances leave the department."

The couple nodded.

"Winters!"

A wizard in his mid-thirties appeared.

"You take watch."

"Yes, boss."

"Okay, Aurors, take formation."

The wizards that had dedicated their live to hunt the ones having succumbed to the evil, magic could do, formed a ring and included Draco and Hermione into it. Henri Shaw took a deep breath and then produced a large scroll of parchment from his robes. He held it into the middle of the circle and one by one everybody placed their hand onto it. The moment the last wizard, Dawlish, had done so their surroundings blurred. Hermione felt like being sick, Draco tried not to let go of his witch.

Then they stood in a small room. The walls, ceiling and floor were carved from light stone and there was the distinct feeling of despair in the air. A middle aged wizard in grey robes was waiting for them.

"Claustrophobus Incarceratus." he said.

"Pax Solidaris." was the answer of the head of the Auror Office.

"I would say _welcome_, but we all know that nobody wants to be here."

"No, nobody in their right mind anyway."

"He's not been told. He'll think we move him again. We've done that several times over the last few days."

"We'll need only a few minutes for our preparations. The moment he has seen the child they'll be out off here."

The guard nodded. They had been over this several times and Henri Shaw had had his men practise every move ad infinitum over the last three days. They should be able to go through the motions without having to think about it any longer.

"Miller, Dawlish, Wilson the shield., Mulligan, check everything again. I don't want any nasty surprises. Potter you take care of your friends."

Hermione watched with a feeling of curiosity and fascination as the wizards before her moved about the room, casting spells and seemingly able to blend out the knowledge as to where they all were without having to think about it. Harry stepped beside her.

"Don't worry." he whispered.

Easier said than done. She felt the slight movements of her son. He was blissfully unaware as to what was waiting for him. To have to be seen by his grandfather in this manner wasn't something anybody would be to happy about least at all the parents. But Hermione knew that it would be also today that they finally got rid of the evil that had been trying to finish them off for the best part of a decade now. Deep within her was the fear that something would be going wrong, that her father-in-law would be finding a way to get to them. She knew that every single auror in the room would give his life to protect them, including Harry, but it did nothing to calm her nerves.

Draco gently squeezed her shoulder. His eyes were dark and bottomless. She couldn't have said what he was thinking, but she could feel the tension he felt radiate off him.

"I love you." he whispered into her hair as he kissed it in an absent-minded fashion.

In his mind the Malfoy heir was wondering what his father would be doing once he realised that he was about to lose, quite literally, everything. His son had a wife, a son of his own and was no longer branded with the Dark Mark. To press this last point home he had chosen to wear a shirt with short sleeves. He would make sure his father saw him having been freed of his past. There was the hint of satisfaction gleaming within him. For long years he had suffered for the mistakes his father had made. He had been forced to do the job of a grow-up in order to keep the Dark Lord happy. Though he had succeeded on one count the second and probably more important task he had been incapable of accomplishing. Deep down he had never been a killer and he would have never become one either.

His lips brushed the hair of his witch. She was probably just as terrified as he was, but he knew she would never let anybody know how scared she really was. The glint of defiance in her eyes made him smile. She truly was a lioness, never giving in when she knew there was a way out. The lioness on his lower back was pawing at his skin. He could feel the cubs move close to her. Nothing would happen to them. The mark would protect them. It showed their future and nothing would be able to change that. He had failed to realise that in the past. He wouldn't do it again.

He looked around. The cell they found themselves in still looked the same, but everybody knew that now it was filled with powerful protective magic. The aurors took position in the middle of the room, forming a wall.

"Come." feeling him tugging her hand, Hermione followed Harry to a point just behind Henri Shaw, his imposing size being the centre piece of their human shield.

"He needs to be able to see the baby the moment they take his blindfold off."

She moved her son in her arms and turned slightly. Draco was right next to her. His body touching hers. The steel grey that were his eyes surveyed the arrangements as they were now. His father would need to tackle six aurors, his human guards, and possibly a Dementor or two before he would even reach the wall created by a powerful shield charm. Then again, the shield might collapse the moment the wizards that had cast it were wounded or worse, killed.

There was a feeling deep within his gut that told him this was not going to be the piece of cake everybody pretended it would be. He could see the tension that was surrounding their protectors. The hopelessness of the location was starting to seep into his mind. If it hadn't been for the chance to finally get rid of the evil parading as his father he would have never agreed to this. Inheritance or not, no gold in the world was worth it to take a child to this place. They would have found a way to survive. He would have made sure of it.

Harry gave Hermione a weak smile and Draco a short nod then he went to stand on the right hand side next to Dawlish.

"Bring him in." Henri Shaw commanded.

Time seemed to stretch as they waited. While Hermione was shuffling her feet to get a better stance the aurors never moved. Then the door opened. Neither of the young Malfoys could see what was happening in front of their human shield, but they could hear footsteps and then the aurors moved revealing the scene before them.

Hermione gasped. Lucius Malfoy had been a forbidding figure the last time she has seen him. Tall and straight backed he had been standing in the dock at the Wizengamot. His hair had been tied together and his eyes had been sparkling with the desire to escape and destroy his captors. Now he seemed to have lost at least four inches in height. His hair was a tangled, filthy mess and even so it couldn't be more than four month the prison clothes on him looked like he had been wearing them for years. Strong shackles were around his wrists and ankles, chains made it impossible for him to do more than shuffle along. He was gagged and his eyes were covered by a blindfold that also hid most of his face. There were two guards beside him that gave the impression of being related to Henri Shaw with his broad shoulders and heavy muscled build.

The prisoner was held on either side by his guards while a third one was removing the blindfold. Blinking into the sudden light Malfoy senior tried to understand what was happening. Why were there all these wizards lined up opposite him? Why had he been blindfolded this time? It took him a moment and then he became aware of the couple standing behind the human wall. First he thought it an illusion, but then his eyes clearly indicated that he wasn't imaging what he was seeing, Draco, his wayward son, was glaring at him. The mudblood that had corrupted him beyond all recognition, Hermione Granger, was standing beside him. She was holding a child. He blinked.

"Yes, father, you might not believe it, but here we are. You might have thought it impossible to fulfil the stipulations of your will, but hey, we've done it anyway. I, Draco Malfoy, am legally married to Hermione Granger, I have a son and also...," he held his left forearm up to be seen by the wizard staring at him, "my life is not longer going to be spoilt by what I was forced to do because you fell out off favour with the Dark Lord. I'll have my own life. My life! You hear."

The glare on the older Malfoy's face intensified. How dare this upstart talk to him like this? How dare he assume the fortune and fate of the noble House of Malfoy was his to command? A sneer spread over his face.

"You might be of my seed, but you're no Malfoy. I've taken precautions to make sure my house is being..."

"If you're talking about the guy you fathered in France, I have news for you, father. He's dead. Died while trying to kill us."

The bit of colour that had been left in the prisoner's face drained from it.

"I am going to be the future of the House of Malfoy and I'll make sure it gets the high status back it once had. I'll make sure that no child of mine has its head filled with all the shite you filled mine with. My children will be growing up the way it is meant to be, looked after by loving parents and with all the support they need to find their way in life."

Henri Shaw had listened to the exchange with mixed feelings. This would be the last time father and son saw each other. He didn't think that the lad would regret this last interaction with the man who had sired him, but they should get going again. This was taking all too long. Lucius had seen the couple, the child and even knew that his son was no longer a marked Death Eater.

The hairs on the back of his neck rose the next moment. Darkness engulfed them. Hermione could be heard muttering and then a voice commanded, "Relashio!" There was a scuffle breaking out.

"Get out!" Henri roared.

Moments later different spells were flying through the darkness.

"Finite Incantatem!" a voice bellowed.

The darkness vanished and the scene being uncovered was one of a bloody fight. The shield charm protecting Hermione and Draco had collapsed as Miller lay sprawled unconscious on the floor and Dawlish was bleeding from a nasty head wound. Mulligan was sitting on top of Lucius, who in turn seemed to be unconscious as well. Wilson was leaning against a wall trying to breath, the three prison guards seemed to be out cold as well. Neither the young Malfoys nor Potter were anywhere in sight. Good. At least he didn't need to worry about them.

Moments later six further aurors appeared, wand at the ready.

"It's okay. We got everything under control again."

They lowered their wands, but didn't take their eyes of the prisoner.

"What happened, boss?"

"The frustration and anger of a lifetime got the better of young Malfoy."

"He attacked his father?" was the disbelieving reply.

"No, just distracted everybody long enough for dear Lucius to gather enough strength for a darkness charm."

The new arrivals were healing their colleagues and woke up the unconscious guards. Groaning filled the room.

"Okay, everybody gather. Mulligan, keep him under control."

"You bet, I will."

If he hadn't known any better, Henri would have said his second in command was just hoping for the excuse to give Lucius a good hiding.

"Winters, you get Dawlish, Miller and Wilson to St. Mungo's."

"Aye, boss."

"Acker, I want you to check on the kids. Make sure they are okay. If not, get them to the hospital. Stun them, if you have to. Then find out, where Potter has got to."

A short nod was all the acknowledgement this got before the auror vanished.

The head guard was looking at him.

"Shall we get the Dementors?"

"As tempted as I am to dispense with _him_ straight away, I need to get the lawyer to check, if all the necessities for succession have been fulfilled." he turned to another of his men, "Grims, find Pilliard Snuggens and bring him here. Make sure he brings all the necessary papers and whatever else he needs in order make sure this ends once and for all."

"Will do." and he was gone as well.

The head of the Auror Office was thinking for a moment then a said in a quiet voice, "James."

"Henri?"

"Go home to your witch..."

"No, I'll stay until _he_'s gone."

"You don't have to."

"I want to make sure she's truly mine and I want him to know that his wife has always been my witch regardless of her having been married to him."

"Okay, you stay and see him having his sentence finally enforced."

* * *

Hermione wasn't quite sure _what_ had happened, but she was quite sure that things hadn't gone according to plan. There wasn't suppose to be magical darkness engulfing them. There weren't supposed to be spells flying all over the place. She knew that the magical shield had been a good idea as she was under no illusion that without it she, her son and probably Draco would be dead by now. Draco!

Moments later she saw him appearing in a corner to the right of her. After a heartbeat of regaining his balance and a quick scan of the surroundings he had rushed over to her and was now cradling her in his arms.

"Lea." he mumbled it over and over again into her hair.

"I'm here." she whispered.

"Is he okay?" fear laced through his words.

"Yes," she drew back to show him their still peacefully sleeping son. "he's fine."

"Thanks Merlin!" he pulled her back against his body.

The stood together in this manner for a very long while before realisation sat in the they had to alert the aurors. Draco pulled away and to his surprise saw Neville Longbottom standing by the door.

"Longbottom?"

Hermione turned.

"Neville?"

"Don't worry. I've send reinforcements the moment you came back alone, Hermione."

His gaze shifted to Draco and his uneasiness was all too apparent. But before either of them could say anything more another auror appeared. His face was showing him to be a seasoned member of the Auror Office as a scar was running from his right temple over the bridge of his nose, his left cheek and ended on his jaw. His eyes were strangely kind.

"You're okay?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yes, we're okay."

"Good. Where's Potter? Did he come back with you?"

"No." Hermione's voice was supposed to convey confident and fearlessness, but the slight tremble betrayed her shock. Surely Harry was fine? He had battled Voldemort and won.

* * *

Harry found himself on his back on a rather cold stone floor. He groaned. A spell seemed to have hit him, but he wasn't quite sure what kind it could have been. He opened his eyes and nearly screamed. Large, dark eyes were looking at him. The eyes of a house elf.

"Harry Potter?" the voice belonging to the eyes squeaked.

"Yes."

"What is Harry Potter doing here?"

"Where is here?" he asked while sitting up and having a look around. He was sitting in a library and for some reason the elf in front of him was wearing a tea cosy.

"Malfoy Manor."

Harry glared at the clearly excited creature hoping up and down before him.

"Malfoy Manor?" he looked around again. He was sitting in the library of Malfoy Manor? What kind of spell had hit him? Had it merely ricocheted of something or _somebody_ else? He needed to get back to Azkaban! Turning to the excited elf he asked, "Can I apparate from here?"

"No, Harry Potter can't apparate from the Manor."

"But you can. Can you take me to Azkaban?"

Shivering accompanied the refusal to do so.

"Old Master is in Azkaban. Jana glad Master is gone. Jana not going where old Master is."

"But I need to help your new Master, Draco."

"Master Draco in Azkaban? He not do anything! He very happy with Mistress. They having little Master as well."

"No, he didn't do anything. He's there so that your old Master is not going to come back... Merlin! This is hopeless. Can you get me to the Ministry instead then?"

She took his hand and a moment later he found himself in the atrium of the Ministry.

"Thank..." he was already alone again. Not wanting to loose any more time he hastily made his way to the Auror Office.

As he reached the room they had started out from he felt a sudden déjà vu as moments after having entered the room Hermione was hugging him tightly.

"Harry! You're alive."

He hugged her back. Over her shoulder he could see Draco with his son. The other wizard wasn't actually scowling, but it was clear that Harry was too close to his wife for his liking. Though he wouldn't say anything as he trusted her. They had been friends for as long as they knew each other. He would just look stupid, if he played the game of jealous husband and the man holding his witch was fighting for his own girlfriend. He was the last man Draco would have to ever worry about.

"I was hit by a spell and found myself at Malfoy Manor."

Hermione drew back.

"You did what?"

"I was hit by a spell that must have bounced of of something and then I was lying on the floor of the library at your house." Harry looked at Draco, who was displaying a deep frown.

"I need to talk to my mother." his voice sounded concerned, "Will you be okay, Lea?"

"Of course." she took the baby and kissed her husband's cheek, "Don't worry. I'll wait for you at home."

"No! You can't go there. Not yet. It's not safe. Stay here or go with Potter. Don't go back to the Manor."

"Okay..." she wasn't sure she understood why he was acting like this, but her instincts told her to just go with what he asked her to do. She knew he would explain everything to her later.

Without another word he left.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure he'll explain later."

"Hm."

Before she could do anything else another auror appeared through the door. He was accompanied by a wizard that was clearly none too happy.

"Do we really have to go..."

"My boss wants you there. This is not the time for slip-ups." the auror answered with a stern look on his face.

"But I can check everything from my office..."

Without another word his arm was grabbed and they vanished.

Hermione look at Harry, who in turn frowned and turned to Neville.

"Who was that? Why was Grims taking that wizard to Azkaban?"

"Not sure, but if I should hazard a guess I would say that that was the lawyer in charge of the Malfoy estate."

"You mean, he was the one having to check for anything that could prevent Malfoy from inheriting?"

"Yes."

They both looked at each other. Where they both thinking the same?

"Come on, Hermione, I'll bring you to Grimmauld Place. You look like you could do with a nap."

Only now his friend allowed herself to recognise the after effects of the adrenalin rush she had been experiencing. She slowly nodded.


	89. Get that put back in a cell

Henri Shaw could smell when something wasn't right a mile of. Something wasn't right here. The lawyer before him was showing all the signs criminals were showing when they knew there game was up. Which was a bit odd as there shouldn't be anything Pilliard Snuggens had to fear here. Except, it was Lucius Malfoy he feared, for whatever reason.

Grims stepped next to his boss and whispered into his ear.

"He was about to make a runner. Suitcase was already packed and I just managed to get him before he could reach for a seemingly harmless piece of parchment."

He produced said piece.

"It's a portkey to somewhere in China. The Chinese seldom extradite to any country except Mongolia on rare occasions. If he had managed to get there..."

The head of the Auror Office glanced at the wizard now standing as far away from the again standing prisoner. Why did the lawyer want to make an impromptu exit? Was there something he tried to conceal? A nasty suspicion rose in his mind.

"Mr. Snuggens, could you please explain to me, why you felt the urge to suddenly leave the country? Knowing that your services would be required in order for this affair to be put to rest once and for all."

No answer was forthcoming.

"Grims, go back to the office. I want you to find Allerby. Have him go through the Malfoy papers. All of them! I don't care how long it takes him, I want to know every detail that is contained within them. Send Longbottom, I think it's time he had a little _chat_ with Mr. Snuggens here."

The lawyer paled. He had been around enough criminals to have heard about the special interrogation talent of the young wizard. He knew the lad was only an auror in training, but his reputation was already preceding him. He had until now never had the good, or bad luck as it may be, to meet him and he most certainly didn't want to make this acquaintance right now.

"Please." he muttered.

The aurors turned.

"I tell you whatever it is you want to know."

Henri Shaw made a mental note to give Longbottom a pay rise. Mentioning him alone seemed to already do the trick.

"I'm listing."

"Mr. Malfoy has been to see me two and a half years ago. He said he needed to put his affairs in order."

"So, you were the one devising all these stipulations knowing that the rightful heir, young Mister Malfoy, would not be able to claim his inheritance should he not able to fulfil them. But you already knew he wouldn't be able to do that, don't you? His father told you exactly what he needed in that will in order for his son to not get a Knut and being the obliging wizard you are, you did oblige."

"It was in exchange for the life of my wife." the now shaken looking wizard murmured, "If I hadn't done as he told he, he and his fellow Death Eaters would have killed her. She's a Muggle born."

Grims and Shaw exchanged glanced. It didn't excuse the failings of the lawyer, but made them understandable. At least he hadn't done it for money.

"What else is in that will you haven't told us about? What else needs to be done?"

A shiver ran through the man before him. Years had been piled on him in the last minutes.

"His wife, Narcissa, she'll have to witness him being... punished."

"I doubt that she'll like watching it, but she'll be free afterwards. So that shouldn't be a problem."

"But she has to be with a wizard that truly loves her at the some time."

Grims looked at his boss. He could see that he was thinking the same thing, thank Merlin for James Mulligan never giving up on her.

"You are telling me that he," a finger was pointed at the shackled Malfoy, "wanted his wife to be with another man by the time his final pay day came?"

Mr. Snuggens nodded. It was clear that he thought it impossible for something like that to happen.

"Was that your idea, Mr. Snuggens?"

The addressed wizard only nodded again.

"Did you want to make sure that there was a back-up plan, just in case Draco managed to pass all the other tests put before him?"

Another nod.

"Hm... What else?"

"The mother of the child must not know its name until the official Naming Ceremony."

"Playing on human nature and the intimacy of a couple here?"

"Yes. Mr. Malfoy thought no witch was capable of waiting a month before being told what her child would be called. He thought that his son would be giving in long before that."

'Let's hope he hasn't already done so!'

"Anything else?"

Shuffling feet, averted eyes and the even paler face colour told Henri Shaw that the big clincher was about to be revealed.

"Well?"

"The mother to the child has to be a Muggle born..."

Stunned silence followed. Grims and Mulligan exchanged glances. That couldn't be right. Surely.

"You are telling me that he, the pureblood supremacist extraordinaire, wanted his son to father a child with a Muggle born? A..." he hesitated, "A _mudblood _in his eyes?"

"Yes. He was absolutely confident that Draco would never so much as look at any girl that wasn't pureblood."

"Blinded by prejudice to the last." Henri shook his head, "Okay, Grims, take Mr. Snuggens back to the office and make sure he's kept close to hand."

The auror nodded. He knew that that meant he was to take the lawyer and lock him into one of the holding cells adjacent to the Auror Office.

"Mulligan, get _that_ put back in a cell. We'll need to have a chat with some people."

* * *

As Draco arrived at the door of James Mulligan's flat he didn't waste time to straighten his clothing or smooth his hair as he might have done in the past before going to see his mother. Now he was knocking against the door before him hoping that she would be at home.

A moment later Narcissa Malfoy opened with a puzzled look on her face.

"Draco? Is everything okay?"

He pushed past her. She closed the door and surveyed his agitated demeanour.

"What has happened?" she could guess that things hadn't been going according to plan though.

"Father tried to escape. Somehow the spell he tried to use didn't work or bounced off or he was hit by a spell as he tried to cast it, but Potter ended up at the Manor, in the library of the Manor to be precise. Why would that be? Why would he go there of all places? He must know that the Manor is the first place that will be searched for him, should he manage to escape and even if he didn't go there, the aurors would make sure he couldn't any longer either. What is in that library that he risked everything to go there?"

His mother looked at him. She wasn't sure, if Draco knew where the _old library_ had been. The one in which one of his forefathers still lay, killed by his own wife out off desperation. The books in that room would contain spells and incantations too horrible to even think about. If Lucius knew how to get into that room...

"Mother?"

She motioned him to follow her into the living room. Sitting on the couch she took a deep breath.

"Do you remember the story of Alianus Malfoy?"

"He had succumbed to the lure of the dark side of magic to an extent that he was killed by his wife with a kitchen knife."

"Yes, she didn't see any other way to prevent further... _accidents_ people seemed to have around him should they displease him. She had the room his body lay in bricked up. It was a library..."

"Father tried to get into _that_ library in order to... What?" it only took him a moment until he realised, "He wanted to use the magic sealed within the other, the old library?"

With a groan he sank onto the couch next to his mother.

"Merlin! What would have happened, had he actually succeeded?"

It didn't need an answer to be voiced for both of them to know that Voldemort might have been a piece of cake to deal with in comparison to what Lucius Malfoy might have managed to unleash.

"But he didn't manage. That's the important bit." his mother finally said.

Draco knew that to be true, but it wasn't much in way of a consolation. Until now he had never been too sure as to what he thought about the final punishment of his father. As long as Lucius Malfoy had been alive and locked up, or at least thought to have been locked up, there hadn't been the need to contemplate the ultimate and unavoidable end of his stay in Azkaban. He had bought himself time by creating the need for his son, wife and grandson to have to be brought to the prison in order for Draco to inherit. Though now realisation dawned on his heir that that was probably not the main aim. He had needed them there in order for him to be able to escape.

There was no chance of a portkey having been brought into the prison by any of the aurors. Why would they? Lucius couldn't have apparated to the Manor. The only place anybody except an auror could apparate from the prison was the small room they had started off from today. Was there a spell to... apparate?

"Mother? Is there any kind of spell that could transport somebody to a different location?"

Narcissa was thinking about it for a while. She had seen some unbelievable dark spells in the last years. Had there been anything like this though? She nearly gasped as she remembered her husband telling her one afternoon shortly before Voldemort moved into the Manor that he had taken care of all the Malfoy affairs and that he would make sure their family tree wouldn't die with them. She had been tempted to asked "What about Draco?" but her instincts had prevented it. He must have planned all what had happened over the last three-quarters of a year then, all those years ago. She shuddered as she recalled the gleam in his eyes. He had been bursting to tell her that she and her son wouldn't be seeing a single Knut should anything happen to him.

Well, Fate seemed to have had other plans after all. The bastard Lucius had fathered in France was dead and Draco was the only legitimate heir left. He would get what had always been thought to be rightfully his after all.

She turned to look at Draco. She saw the young man before her, but in her heart he was still the little boy eager to finally start school. She could see the cocky fifteen year old who only cared for Quidditch, flying and his own amusement. There wasn't any doubt in her that he had probably been involved with quite a few girls at school, even if he managed to keep it under wraps enough in order for her not to hear about all his exploits. Her eyes travelled over the features of a married man who loved his wife and son more than his own life. A smile stole its way onto her face. Love really became him.

"What?" he raised his eyebrows at her strange way of looking at him.

"You're no longer the little boy I was determined to protect no matter what. You have grown up. Now you have a little boy to protect yourself."

She smiled lovingly at him. It was the first time in his entire life that Draco saw his mother smile like this. She had been close to him, but not in this way. This must have been like Hermione had been looked at by her parents. His children would see him looking at them this way as well.

Though now was not the time for nostalgic musings.

"Do you know how to get into the other library, Mother?"

"No. I only know of its whereabouts because I overheard your father talking about it to Gregory's father one day. He was telling him that there was a place in the house they had to make sure the Dark Lord would never find. Otherwise it would be impossible to stop him. He would become more powerful than all other wizards and witches combined."

She looked at her son.

"If Lucius tried to get into the library, he would have needed to penetrate the wards around the house. James has been altering them with me in order for your father not to be able to that. If he tried it regardless for whatever reason he would be repelled."

Draco took a deep breath as his mind was trying to come to some kind of conclusion that would fit to what had happened at the prison.

"If he tried to apparate out off the room we were in at Azkaban, he would have ended up at the Ministry, right in the middle of the Auror Office. Potter was able to penetrate the wards."

"He wasn't specifically excluded from entering the house like your father was. If he wasn't regarded as a threat..."

"So was it a spell or something else that should have brought him here?" he knew that Harry had spoken of being hit by a spell. That could mean it was a spell, but also that something had been activated, repelled by the Manor's protective magical walls and rebounded onto him. "I need to get back to the Ministry. Shaw needs to know what Father had intended on doing."

He rose from the couch. His mother followed.

"I'll come with you."

He was about to protest, but didn't even try to.

* * *

Narcissa and Draco were about to call for the Minister of Magic himself as the new receptionist to the Auror Office turned out to be just as bad as the last one when it came to admit visitors without proper appointment. Luckily Harry appeared at this moment and took them through to the room connected to Azkaban. They arrived and found Henri Shaw and James Mulligan about to leave.

"Cissy? What are you doing here?" James was embracing his witch with a concerned frown on his face.

"My father must have had help of some kind. Potter has ended up in the library of Malfoy Manor because he was hit by a spell." Draco told the head auror.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The wards are not meant to let my father through that is why it didn't work. He might have counted on just ending up somewhere else, but still being free as I don't think he wouldn't know that we make sure the Manor is safe from him entering it."

Henri looked at James.

"That house has probably more layers of spells around it than we know. It could be possible that there is some kind of loophole for him, but..." he took a long calculation look at the slender wizard before him, "I got some important questions to ask you right now."

Draco looked puzzled.

"Right?"

"Have you, Hermione and yourself, decided on a name for your child yet?"

Why was that of any importance?

"Yes..."

"Oh, Merlin!" the aurors exclaimed

"I have decided on a name, but Hermione doesn't know it yet."

"What ever you do, DO NOT tell her. Under any circumstance." Henri Shaw insisted.

"Okay, but why?"

It was James who answered. "That lawyer in charge of the estate of your father was in cahoots with him."

Narcissa couldn't believe her ears. He had even managed to corrupt a lawyer?

"Your wife mustn't know the name of your child before the Naming Ceremony." looking at the young man before him the head auror explained.

"And there is more. There are three further things to be fulfilled in order for you to be able to inherit. Things your father thought impossible and which were hidden by Mr. Snuggens from us until now."

"What other things?" Narcissa asked.

"Draco's wife must not know the name of the child before it's officially named. The mother to Draco's child must be a Muggle born..."

"WHAT?" neither Malfoy could believe what they were being told.

"Yes, good old Lucius didn't think you would ever so much as look at a girl that wasn't a pureblood." James looked at the witch he still held in his arms, "The third thing is possibly a clear sign for how blinded by his own supposed importance your husband is, Cissy."

"Why?"

"He wants you to watch him being put out off his misery."

"Not a problem." her voice didn't even waiver.

"While the man that truly loves you is with you..."

She seemed to have to think about that for a moment.

"Dear Lucius never understood that it's impossible to threaten somebody into loving a person." she kissed James' cheek tenderly, "Just as well. Otherwise he would have understood me loving you regardless of all the years I spend with him."

Turning to Henri she asked, "Do you want to see the Kiss performed straight away?"

"No. I need to make sure that Snuggens hasn't put anything else into that will we don't know about as yet. One of my man is going through everything and then we'll see to his punishment being administered."

"Fine. Jay, I'll floo home, don't be too long."

She was gone before the perplexed wizard could say anything.

* * *

Harry and Hermione flooed to Grimmauld Place and while having a cup of tea in the kitchen they watched Kreacher looking rather torn between being curious about the infant and terrified for some reason. Finally he was called over by his master.

"Kreacher, what is it?"

"Kreacher wondering. If this is Master Draco's baby."

Hermione smiled at him.

"Yes, this is his son."

She held the sleeping child so that the house elf could see the small face with its closed eyes. The reaction was taking both friends by surprise.

"He's going to be great wizard." the elf frowned, "Great, great wizard. Much greater than the Dark Lord..." he whispered.

"What!" Harry spluttered into his tea, "He's not going to be some maniac trying to rule the world. He's going to be a normal..."

He didn't get to say anything more as he suddenly felt the mental touch he was so familiar with from his Occlumency lessons with Snape. But instead of a forceful probing this was a gentle caress as if the intention was too sooth and re-assure. He blinked.

"Hermione?"

She turned towards him. The moment their eyes met he knew she had felt it as well.

"Does he do that a lot?"

"No. But sometimes he seems to feel the need to touch my mind or Draco's. Mostly just to make sure, we're still there. That we haven't just left him." she kissed the forehead of her son, "As if we would do something like that. But he's just an infant. His life depends on us. It's understandable. All children would probably do it, if they were capable of Legilimency."

"You know that we are talking about a baby here that's only days old, right?"

"Of course, but he's the son of the smartest wizard and witch of our age." she grinned.

He groaned. The godfather to this little bundle of surprises would have his work cut out...


	90. What does he eat?

The calm atmosphere in the kitchen of his house was something Harry couldn't share with too many people in the moment. Neither his best friends nor his fiancée had the same life they had a year ago. Then they had seen each other all the time. They had shared their meals, their spare time, everything. It had been hard to get away at times, but now... He was starting to wonder, if he should ask Mrs. Weasley, if it was okay that he moved into the Burrow. Just as long as Ginny was still at Hogwarts, and played for the Holyhead Harpies. He sighed.

"Harry? Is everything okay?"

He looked up and found Hermione still sitting opposite him. Lost in his thoughts he had forgotten that she was actually there, that for once he wasn't on his own.

"Can I ask you something?"

She knew that something serious was bugging him. He never sought her consent for awkward questions, if it wasn't really serious.

"Of course you can. You always can. You know that, don't you?"

He nodded, then took a deep breath.

"What is it like to life with him? What is it like to wake up in the morning and the first thing you see is the face of somebody most people wouldn't wonder, if you hexed him on sight? What is he like when he's with you?"

She just looked at her friend for a long moment before answering. Still wondering where he was going with these questions.

"Draco is trying his best to be there for me. He would give his life for his son..."

"...and for you."

"And for me, yes. He's changed. It would be a lie, if I'd say it was plain sailing all from the start, but somehow we both were given the time to get used to one another. We talked a lot at the beginning, asked each other questions. We shared our hopes and dreams. Becoming a father had him freaking out sometimes, but he tried his best to not let me know just how frazzled he actually was. I feel safe when I'm with him. Draco has always been a bit extreme. He still is, but in a more controlled way now. He can be very gentle..."

The smile playing with her lips made Harry want to look away. He still had issues with the implications of what she was obviously thinking about. Imagining his friend being intimate with... No, better not go there.

"Sometimes he still thinks he can commandeer everybody around, including me. Though the last time he tried that..." she giggled, "Let's just say, he didn't get very far."

"Didn't get very far... Right. I'm sure, I don't want to know any details. Thank you."

Hermione blushed suddenly. She had just realised what else had been happening at her Wedding Ball. Blaise had suddenly taken an interest in Ginny. Though at least she didn't need to worry about that one any longer. Harry had told her about the Valentine's Day surprise he had had for her. Spending the night on a broom and then having a picnic on some remote mountain top in the middle of the night could really only appeal to these two broom fanatics.

"When did you know that you loved him though?"

They looked at each other. She knew that Harry hadn't been the fastest car in the shed when it came to realise that a certain redhead had been in love with him for as long as she knew him. But at least they had managed the get together in the end. When did she know she loved Draco?

"I think that was when he looked at me."

"When he looked at you?"

"He was holding me... in our first night... afterwards..."

Whatever had happened between them in the past, Harry knew that whatever had happened in _that_ night had changed everything. It had rendered all the name calling, all the pranks and all her hidden tears void. Somehow their encounter had changed both of them.

Had he had a moment like this in his relationship with Ginny? If at all it had been that afternoon he'd kissed her for the first time in the Griffindor common room, in front of their entire house. His life had never been the same again afterwards.

"I think, I know what you mean. When I kissed Ginny for the first time it was as if the scrambled pieces of a puzzle suddenly fell into place. It was exhilarating and frightening at the same time. I knew she was the one for me. I wouldn't have to wonder ever again, if I would have enough courage to ask a girl out. She would be there for me. Whatever happened, she would be waiting for me. It was a strange feeling."

"When Draco was getting close to me at Hogwarts, at the Graduation Party when he found me, he was so different. If I had closed my eyes I wouldn't have recognised him from his words or actions. The tenderness, the gentle consideration of what I wanted and what I was comfortable with was what I had hoped for when I was with Ron. Somehow I felt special from the moment Draco said "Hi." that night. It could have been all one last big prank though. That was why I left him before he woke up. That was why I was so freaked out when I discovered I was pregnant. At that moment my life seemed over for me. If it had been Ron it would still have been a shock, but him? Draco Malfoy fathering a child with a Muggle born? Impossible."

"But he ended up in St. Mungo's because he thought you had taken him for a ride."

Hermione nodded. She still couldn't understand why he had done what he did. Just because he had thought she hadn't been sincere?

"He must have already loved you when you two..."

"Yes. He had told me that he loved me before we left Hogwarts. It would be a bit of an understatement to say I was surprised, shocked more like."

"Where did you go?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"What! He took you to the Manor?" Harry was genuinely shocked.

"I didn't know that it was the Manor. I thought it was some upmarket countryside hotel. All I could see from the windows was the park surrounding the house. I never left the room we had been in together. Not before he didn't know that he was the father to my child and I had spend a bit of time with him."

She stroked the white blond hair of her son.

It had only been last June that all this had happened, but it seemed a lifetime away. Just like the war, Dumbledore's funeral or the death of Voldemort seemed somehow surreal now. The memories were still as vivid as ever, but they had lost their painful edge.

"What is it like to know you'll spend the rest of your life with Ginny?"

Harry wasn't sure how to answer this. He had recently been put on a roller coaster of emotions where his fiancée was concerned. The fact that there had been other boys in her life before she had become his girlfriend he could live with. He knew the guys and he was still friends with Dean regardless. Blaise Zabini had been different though. That hadn't been a teenage crush. It had been love and Harry knew the difference by now. He loved Ginny, but Ron had only ever been a crush of Hermione. Zabini loved Ginny just as much as Harry loved her. Luckily for Harry she had chosen him and not the dark skinned snake.

For a moment he frowned. Was that what had happened to Snape? Had he finally been defeated by another guy? His father James, a Griffindor. Or had Lily Evans never known about Severus being in love with her? Had she regarded him as just a friend? Too many questions for which there was nobody really left to answer them. Lupin, Sirius, Peter Pettigrew, Snape, Dumbledore and his parents were all dead. He sighed. This war had not only killed people it had also interrupted the stream of history that needed to be passed down. How much knowledge and experience had been lost due to the mindless slaughter of innocent witches and wizards!

Both friends were lost in their own thoughts for a long while. Revisiting happier times, recalling scary moments lived through and finding solace in the knowledge that their children one day would be following in their footsteps discovering Hogwarts and its many secrets, while being able to enjoy life without the permanent danger of a demented, evil wizard waging war on the entire wizarding population.

The baby started fuzzing. Harry looked up and the deep grey of the infant's eyes was as unsettling as it had been the last time he saw it. It was like looking at a younger version of the ferret. Well, that was more or less what this still nameless new life was. Draco Malfoy could have tried to deny the parentage of this child until he was blue in the face. Nobody would ever believe him not to be of Malfoy decent.

The baby was getting restless and Harry was wondering what was wrong. As if reading his mind Hermione smiled at him and said, "He's hungry."

"Oh."

A moment later a frown situated between puzzlement and apprehension spread over his face.

"I don't have anything to eat for him. What does he eat?" he asked.

The smile his friend gave him was a bit unsettling. It reminded him of school, where she had always been looking at him like this when she knew something he didn't. Or if he knew, he normally didn't realise it until she coaxed it out off him.

"Don't worry, but if you don't mind I'll go upstairs into the drawing room to feed him."

The look in her eyes told him not to ask any question. So he just nodded. As he followed her with his gaze as she left the kitchen a bit of information was pushing itself to the foreground of his thoughts. Hermione was the mother of the infant. She was a girl. She could feed him without any _outside_ help... Harry blushed.

* * *

Henri Shaw had tried to send Draco home to his witch, but he had refused. He wanted to find out what ever else his father had tried to put into his will in order for him not to inherit. So he was now sitting in an office with a weather beaten middle aged auror going by the name of William Allerby. There were papers laid out all over the large desk, neatly arranged in different piles. The older man was going through all the parchments on the left and move d them to a specific position on the right. It looked a bit chaotic, but Draco had realised early on that there was a system as to where each sheet was positioned on the right hand side half of the table.

After about two hours all papers had been gone through and a face betraying its owner to be lost deep in his thoughts was glancing at the younger wizard opposite him.

"This is rather unusual." he finally said.

"What have you found? Anything we don't know about yet?"

Allerby pursed his lips, "I better see the Minister right away."

"I'll come with you."

The look Draco was given would have probably prevented most people from pursuing this ambition any further. It didn't work on the intended person though.

A curtly nod was the only response.

Kingsley Shaklebolt had been wondering, if he should wait until he heard the good news of Lucius Malfoy's more than timely demise before he had another glass of alcohol free Firewhiskey or not. A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

"I'm sorry to trouble you personally, Minister, but as things are..."

'Oh-oh... more bad news. Just as things were supposed to look up.' the minister thought.

"Come in, Allerby, might as well get it over with."

To his surprise the auror didn't enter alone. Young Mr. Malfoy was with him.

"It is about the Malfoy estate."

Kingsley's brows creased. Wasn't that supposed to be all done and dusted?

"Wasn't Lucius Malfoy supposed to be..." a glance was aimed at a stone faced Draco, "Why have you been involved with the Malfoy estate?"

A rather nasty suspicion made its way into the foreground of Kingsley's mind.

"Don't tell me something has gone wrong."

"There seems to have been something happening as back-up was summoned. I suspect, the prisoner tried indeed to flee. He didn't get very far though. The last time I saw him Mulligan was knelling on top of him and he was unconscious. There were no serious injuries and Mr. Malfoy here and his family were unharmed."

"That's at least something. So, why has your boss asked you to look into the estate? Isn't Snuggens doing that?"

"Well, it turned out in time that Mr. Snuggens has been... compromised shall we say. Shaw had me go over the papers again because of it."

"Why do I think he was right to have you do that?"

"Because I found some rather unexpected, not to say unusual, stipulations in that will."

The Minister sighed. He would make the day they finally got rid of Lucius Malfoy a public holiday.

"Go on, what have you found?"

"I made a list of all the stipulations."

_1. Draco must not have the Dark Mark_  
_2. Draco's offspring must be shown to Lucius_  
_3. it has be a son, a daughter would not secure the inheritance_  
_4. Draco's wife and mother to his child has to be a Muggle born_  
_5. Narcissa must be present while Lucius is being despatched_  
_6. there has to be a wizard present that genuinely loves her_

There is one more thing I found... Well, two actually."

The Minister looked at the auror. The deep frown on his face spoke volumes.

"What else did you find?"

"Something I wouldn't have expected really as it is in regards to the sister-in-law of Lucius Malfoy."

"Which one? Andromeda or Bellatrix?"

"For some strange reason it's Bellatrix."

Kingsley wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to say to that. That evil witch had been killed at Hogwarts, by Molly Weasley. He could only hope that she hadn't to be anywhere or do anything that required her to be alive.

"Shall I continue?" Allerby asked.

"Yeah, get it over with."

"Bellatrix Lestrange has to be dead in order for the rightful Malfoy heir to be able to inherit the estate."

"Excuse me?"

"She has to be dead. It isn't specified how she's supposed to have died, but..."

"Right. That must be the first requirement in that wretched will I'm actually glad about. I wouldn't want that evil creature walking the earth any moment longer than I could help it."

Kingsley took a deep breath.

"You said there were _two_ more things. What is the other one?"

Now it was the auror's turn to take a deep breath. It was obvious that he was bracing himself for what he was to say next.

"There must not be more than one male Malfoy left in young Mr. Malfoy's generation here. Only a sole survivor will be able to lay claim on everything."

Suddenly Lucius siring a child with Rita Skeeter made a lot more sense in a rather unsettling way. She had no recollection of the event and wouldn't have known that her child, which would have probably been a son as well, was preventing any other male Malfoy heir to inherit. So, it seemed that the son from France had only ever been another pawn in the game. He had been the plan C, if plan B should flop. Which it had in a big way.

Shaking his head the head of the British wizarding community looked at the young wizard sitting slumped in his chair before the large desk. How had this youngster managed to survive in a house where something like Lucius Malfoy had been the head of the family? No wonder he had been showing such a despicable character. Kingsley was convinced that there was more to Draco than met the eye and Hermione of all people seemingly had managed to see it when all others failed. She really was an exceptional witch.

It was in this moment that Kingsley realised why there hadn't been any comment from the third wizard in the room by now. Draco was fast asleep. He waved his wand and levitated the sleeping youngster onto the couch in the corner then he motioned for the auror to follow him out off the room. The lad deserved all the rest he could get.

* * *

As James Mulligan reached his flat in order to inform Narcissa about the latest developments he was greeted with a loving embrace and a passionate kiss. It wasn't that often that the witch of his choice was expressing her feelings for him quite as explicit as this. But who was he to complain? He just wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

In the back of his mind though was the knowledge of what they would have to witness as soon as Allerby had made sure there was nothing else standing in the way of young Malfoy inheriting.

"What are you thinking, Jay?" a soft voice whispered into his ear.

"I was thinking of us having to watch Lucius being... you know." he looked at the face of the woman he had hoped for for the most part of his life, "I would have preferred not to have to do that."

"After all he has done he doesn't deserve anything better. A fast death would be too... fast."

James kissed her.

"Don't allow him to become as vengeful as he is. Don't allow him to drag you down into the gutter. You're better than that, Cissy."

She sighed. It was hard to stay impartial when your own husband had done what Lucius Malfoy had done. It was way easier to just let emotions overrule any logical approach, but she knew she couldn't allow herself to let that happen. She had to be seen as as a person who kept her integrity intact, just as she had always tried to. Regardless of what had happened to her and her son. Draco, her son. A smile appeared on her face. Her boy who was now a married man with a boy of his own. Turning to the wizard holding her she whispered, "Jay?"

"Yes, Cissy?"

"When all this is over I want us to go away for a while."

"An extended holiday?"

"An extended honeymoon."

The grin on his face reached from ear to ear.

"I second that."

* * *

Allerby had been following Kingsley Shaklebolt down the corridors on their way to see Henri Shaw. They hadn't quite reached the Auror Office as the auror caught the Minister's arm to stop him.

"Kingsley."

The addressee turned round. Surprise all over his face.

"I need to tell you something." there was an imploring look on his face, "Something about the death of Lucius Malfoy."

A silencing charm surrounded them a moment later.

"What about his death?"

"He can't die having the Kiss performed."

Silence.

"What do you mean?"

"It clearly states that, if we have the Kiss performed, the lad is not getting a Knut. That bastard knew that sooner or later he would either be punished by Voldemort, in which case he didn't need to worry about his estate any longer, or us. He knew what the punishment would be should we win the war and put him on trial. It's a no brainer really, but to use it in this fashion..."

"But that will also states, that Narcissa has to witness him being punished. Which in his case means death."

"Yes, but it doesn't state her to have to watch him being killed by the Dementors. It just says she has to be present when he dies. Nothing more, nothing less."

"So, if he would have been punished by Voldemort for any failings and this would have resulted in his death she would have had to witness it."

"Yes."

"Which means in theory we could just... use poison?"

"As long as she and James are there it'll be fine."

Kingsley thought about it for a moment. Did dear Lucius actually know that he had been providing his executioners with an easy option so to speak? They could have him drink a lethal dose of the Draught of Living Death and nobody would have to endure the Dementors having some fun with him.

This was the first good news in this sorry saga. If you could call it that.


	91. Couple time

Harry and Hermione were sitting together in the drawing room and Harry was contemplating the fact that he had been sitting here quite often with Ginny during the last summer. They had normally started out in the kitchen with dinner and then had talked for ages in this room before deciding it was time for a bit of _couple time_...

He blushed as he remembered what they had done to each other. Though there was although pride within him that it was him Ginny wanted when somebody as dark and daring as Blaise Zabini was on offer.

He took a deep breath. It was time that he forgot about the other man. It was time to concentrate on wooing his witch with all he had. She should know every day of her life that he was worth her love. He looked down at the infant sleeping in his arms. The tiny being was radiated calm and he felt a slight bang as he remembered all of them thinking Ginny being pregnant, too. If she really had been carrying his child, it wouldn't have been that long until he would have been holding his own son or daughter like he was now holding Hermione's.

"Harry?" a quiet voice drifted into his thoughts.

He looked up. Hermione smiled at him.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Kreacher could find out where Draco is? It's getting late and I'm getting worried."

"Sure. Kreacher!"

There was the small _-pop-_ and Kreacher bowed before them.

"Go and find out where Draco Malfoy is and when you find him, bring him here."

"Yes, Master." he bowed again and vanished.

They had only waited for a couple of minutes when Kreacher re-appeared with a rather bewildered looking Draco Malfoy in tow.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Hermione said with a smile as she went to greet her husband, who looked around and slow realised where he was.

He was hugged tightly by his wife and buried his face into her hair as she asked, "Everything okay? Why did you have to talk to your mother? What's happening?"

He inhaled the soft vanilla scent of her hair and sighed.

"I had to know, if there was anything in our library that Father was trying to get to. She told me about something that happened in the past." he sighed, feeling exhausted for no apparent reason, "I knew about it, but the implications for the situation right now I didn't know."

"What happened in the past?" Hermione asked.

"One of my ancestors had been getting so deep into the dark arts that he considered a danger to the public, but as nobody dared cross him for fear of what he might do to them... It was his wife that finally solved the problem..." he traced her jaw with his fingers, "... with a rather sharp knife while he was sleeping."

She gasped. "She murdered her own husband?"

"Trust me, it was the best for all concerned." a sad smile was barely concealed as he carried on, "I trust my mother would have reached the point soon as well after all my father has put us through."

He tightened his hold on her. She could feel him shiver. It was clear he wasn't proud of his heritage.

"It doesn't matter, Draco." Hermione whispered so that only the man holding her could hear.

"They are part of me, Lea. What, if our son..."

"Shht." Her fingers silenced him, "Our son will know what it means to be love and supported. He will not feel the need to resort to the Dark Arts to reach his goals. He will have friends and a true family to look out for him."

"I hope so, dearest Lea, I hope so."

Harry felt a bit outnumbered somehow. This was his home, but somehow he would have preferred to be somewhere else right now.

He cleared his throat carefully, "How is that relevant for our current situation though?"

Draco took a deep breath, feathered a kiss into the hair of his witch and then explained.

"There is a room leading off from the library that has been sealed for more than just decades. In it are books, spell books, the kind you don't want to mess with or unleash onto an unsuspecting public, if you can at all help it. They belonged to my ancestor. He died in that room. If my father had managed to reach it..."

He didn't need to finish the sentence. All present knew what might have happened. The war they had just survived would seem like a walk in the park in comparison to what might have been happened in that case.

Draco felt the mental touch of his son. He turned and found him held securely by his ex-enemy. It was a more than just strange sight. Here was the wizard with black hair, green eyes and lightning scar holding a child with white blond hair and grey eyes. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Putting in a bit of practise there, Potter?" he grinned while absorbing the astonished expression on Harry's face.

"Draco!" Hermione could be heard, her tone half scolding, half laughing.

"Just saying."

The by now happily wriggling baby was hastily passed to its father. Who kissed the tiny forehead and the smile on his face as he looked at his son made Harry question all the things he had believed he knew about Draco Malfoy until now. The man before him was nothing but a devoted father and husband. Nothing was left of the sneering bully from the past. Seeing his long-term friend completing the picture of a happy family as she stepped next to her husband he knew that no matter what, these two what weather any storm. He could only hope his own marriage to be as strong one day.

* * *

Henri Shaw looked at the two wizards entering his office. He frowned. That Kingsley was accompanying Allerby wasn't a good sign. He waited quietly until they had sat down and where ready to discuss the latest developments.

"So?" there was a sigh in his voice.

"Well," Allerby started, "we're lucky that we found out about Snuggens being... compromised, shall we say. I went over the papers and found that dear Lucius is a right piece of work. He's known that due to where he stood with Voldemort it was unlikely that he would die of old age. Either his master would finished him of or we would. Either way, as long as he didn't have the pleasure of a Dementor's kiss his son would be fine."

"Do I understand this right? We can't have him executed the traditional style?"

"Sorry, no. Then again, at least Mulligan and his... witch are not forced to witness it either. We can just use any other means to get rid of the bastard and it's fine."

"Hm. What else?"

"We're in luck that Bellatrix Lestrange is already dead."

The head of the Auror Office frowned.

"How is that?"

"She needs to be dead in order for..."

"...the lad to inherit."

Allerby nodded.

"Why for Merlin's sake would he want his sister-in-law dead? I mean, is there anything..."

He tried to think of a scenario that would benefit from Bellatrix' death. Well. The world was definitely better of without her, but even so. What was the big deal behind it? What did Lucius know they didn't?

"Kingsley? Any ideas?"

"No. It's rather strange."

Allerby cleared his throat. The other two men looked at him.

"What?" Kingsley asked.

"There was a slightly... disturbing piece of information in that will. It's in connection with Bellatrix. Lucius seemed to have overheard her talking to Voldemort at one point and what he heard seemed to have had a lasting effect."

Henri Shaw looked at his Auror with a creased forehead.

"Enlighten us."

"Bellatrix was always as evil to the core as Voldemort himself. We all know that. What most of us probably hadn't thought about is the fact that even Voldemort might succumb to old age eventually. He seemed to have intended to continue the family line of Salazar Slytherin..."

Kingsley looked at Henri Shaw. Henri Shaw looked at Allerby, who in turn shrugged.

"You are not trying to say what I think you're trying to say, are you?" Kingsley asked.

John Allerby made a more or less non-committal noise.

"Okay, I call a spade a spade." the head of the Auror Office finally announced, "You are telling us that Voldemort had decided to sire his own dynasty? With Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"More or less... It seems that was what Lucius overheard them discussing. Bellatrix was deranged enough to think it an honour to..." Allerby shuddered.

Silence followed.

"What are we going to do now, though?" Kingsley finally asked.

"We'll think of a way to have Lucius Malfoy executed with a minimum of fuzz for us and..." was Henri Shaw's answer.

* * *

After Draco and Hermione had returned to the Manor with their son it had been decided that they would have some time for themselves. They therefore retired to their bed room.

Sitting on their bed, Draco was leaning against the pillows that were piled against the headboard. Hermione sat between his legs in front of him. Her back resting against his chest. Their son was cradled in his mother's arms, sleeping peacefully.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Lea?"

She leaned towards her left and turned her head to try and look at his face.

"You said it was tradition that the father was deciding the name of a child in your family."

"It's your family now as well." he reminded her, "It's only the first born that is solely named by the father. For our next child, we'll decide on a name together."

Kissing her temple gently he hoped she wouldn't ask him about what name he might have decided to give his son. No such luck."

"Which name have you chosen?"

He groaned.

"Draco?"

She turned as far as she comfortably could and saw him thinking.

"Why don't you want me to know? Do you think I'd make a scene, if I didn't like it?"

"No..." he surveyed her face.

"Then what?"

"Do you want me to inherit?"

She glared at him. What did that have to do with the name of their... She blinked. There wasn't something about their child's name in that wretched will, was there?

"I can't tell you. Even if I wanted to, I need to keep it a secret until the Naming Ceremony."

"Because otherwise?"

"I'll not be getting a Knut."

She sighed and turned to face away from him.

"Please, Hermione, I would tell you, if I could, but I can't."

There was a smile playing around the edges of her lips. Draco Malfoy was concerned about her understanding. He wanted her not to be angry. Merlin, things really had changed. There had been a time when he would have done anything to get a rise out off her and make her angry.

Her thoughts were unexpectedly interrupted as she felt her son wriggling in her arms. She watched him for a moment and then loosened her hold on him. She could hear Draco join her gasp as the infant was slowly starting to hover.

"Is he supposed to be able to do that?" she asked.

Neither Teddy nor Victoire had ever done anything like this. Hermione was sure she would have heard about it, if either of them had.

Before his parents could do anything the youngest Malfoy had already found his way into his cot where he now snuggled into the blanket and went back to sleep.

"We'll need to tie him to us, if that wasn't a one of."

Draco observed his son with a frown on his face. If he was capable of something as advanced as this while he was only days old, what else would he be able to do in the future?

Hermione turned to look at her husband and found him frowning.

"That is not normal." he muttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked, dread pooling within her.

"Magical children can't control their magic. They do things without meaning to more often than not. I bet Potter gave the folks he lived with a hard time, them being Muggles, but I've never heard of any child showing this kind of ability. He can control what he does. He can use Legilimency like few people ever manage to do."

His fingers trailed over her jaw in a rather distracted fashion.

"Are you saying that he's... not normal?" she whispered.

"I don't know, Lea, I simply don't know. I think we need to speak to the healers at St. Mungo's. I want to know what exactly they did to you."

Her gaze wandered over the bedspread. It was a colourful, flowery affair.

"Can you remember what happened?" there was worry in his voice.

The only answer he got was a slight shaking of her head.

"What can you remember?"

It took a moment before Hermione answered his question.

"I remember us being at my parents. My waters broke when I was in the bathroom. Pain was rippling through me. Pain that put the Cruciatus Curse to shame in same moments. When you brought me to St. Mungo's I knew that there would probably be hours of pain ahead of me. But then all of a sudden it stopped and I didn't understand why. I was still in the hospital, though you had been banished from the room. I wanted to scream for you. I wanted to know that you were okay, but I couldn't. Then suddenly I felt myself somehow detach from my body. I saw all the healers and nurses rushing about and then they suddenly all gathered around me. I saw them using their wands to... to..." she shook in his arms.

Draco held her tightly, whispering into her hair. "It's okay, Lea, it's okay. Nothing can harm you here. It's over. I'm here, Lea, my love, nothing can harm you."

Tears where now flowing over her cheeks and she started to sob. She seemed inconsolable.

"I could here our son in my thoughts. He was scared. He thought somebody was trying to steal him from me. I felt so utterly helpless. I had to watch them perform a Caesarian Section on me and even so I didn't feel any pain I could feel our son trying his best for them not to take him. I don't know what happened then. I must have passed out. The next thing I know is seeing your face, all tear stained and red eyed."

Her husband sighed.

"I had believed that I lost you. That nurse that go me to see you... she behaved as if I was shown to the dead body of my beloved wife." he kissed her hair, "It was Nico that came with our son and it was him explaining that you were only sedated, not dead."

"You thought, I was dead?" she sounded horrified.

"Yes." he whispered before kissing her temple.

* * *

Ginny was sitting in Professor McGonagall's office and stared at the paintings of the sleeping ex-headmasters and headmistresses. For some strange reason she hadn't been given anything to do. The professor had just told her to sit in the chair before her desk until she returned.

First she had let her eyes wander. All the different witches and wizards in the pictures didn't seem to bothered about her presence, all except one, Dumbledore. He was watching the young witch was a strange expression, stroking his long beard while doing so.

"Tell me about him." he suddenly said.

Ginny turned and looked up at the picture.

"What?"

"Tell me about him."

"About whom?"

She had a fair idea, but wasn't going to entertain him in his strange request.

"The wizard that has caused you to lose your peace of mind."

She just glared. Was it that obvious? Then she remembered that he would have been listening to her telling the headmistress about why she had been sneaking out off school every evening. It had taken the older woman a lot of silent compassion to get her to talk, but finally she had taken the opportunity to tell somebody outside her social circle about what was clouding her life.

With a heavy sigh she said, "It's Blaise Zabini as you well know. You were here when I told Professor McGonagall. So there is nothing to talk about."

"Oh, but there is." the painting insisted.

"Like what?"

"On what did you base your decision to be with Mr. Potter?"

"I love him."

"You obviously love Mr. Zabini as well. So, that's not a reason."

She was taken aback. What was this all about? Had she been abandoned here so that the previous headmaster could lecture her?

"It's my reason, regardless if you thing it's a reason or not." she replied

"Ah, Mr. Potter has been able to sway your heart after all then."

"Sway my... There was nothing to _sway_. I had decided to be with him long before..."

"...you spend a passion filled night with Mr. Zabini?"

Sheer horror appeared on her face. How did he know about what had happened in the hospital? Nobody was supposed to know! They had been alone. There weren't any pictures in the rooms for a good reason and... Had Blaise been blabbing?

"Who has told you about that?" she asked with a shaking voice.

"I could see it on your face the moment you left his room."

Dumbledore had a portrait hanging in St. Mungo's? She would need to pay more attention to who's portrait was hanging in the busy corridors of the magical hospital.

"So what? I had one night with him, because I knew I would leave him afterwards. It was our final goodbye."

Only it hadn't been. He had been in the Three Broomsticks and when that deranged parrot had... He had said goodbye again in that waiting room after having seen Hermione and she hadn't laid eyes on him since. Not that she had any chance to meet anybody not allowed into Hogwarts anyway.

She was wondering why she was subjected to all these questions when she realised that the first thing she had been hoping for was that Harry wouldn't find out about her telling their teacher everything concerning the dark skinned wizard, whereas her own fiancé was missing some vital parts of the story. But she also realised the reason for her not wanting Harry to find out: She loved him. She didn't want him to get hurt by knowing something that wasn't... No, it was important to her to have spend that night with Blaise, but it really had been a one of. She wasn't going to see him again, regardless of what might happen in the future. She had chosen the boy with the destiny to defeat Voldemort as her one and only true love the moment she had first laid eyes on him. Even at the tender age of ten she had been making a choice that would determine the rest of her life.

She smiled at Dumbledore in understanding. He had just wanted her to realise where she stood and which wizard would be she grew old with. It would be Harry. Blaise would from now on only be a memory, a very pleasant and goosebumps creating memory, but nothing more.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."


	92. Get a move on!

The next couple of days saw Draco and Hermione spend their time with walks in the grounds of Malfoy Manor as well as them reading together in the library and while their infant was mostly asleep they tried to be awake together as much as they could.

Right now Hermione was taking a nap. Their son had been especially hungry the previous night. With a look of contentment on his face the new father was observing his son and heir in his cot. All snuggled in and... Heir. Draco looked up and stared into space. Somewhere at the back of his mind alarm bells where ringing. He couldn't quite say why, but there was something about... No, he wouldn't even think the name of his son. Better save than sorry. He knew that his beloved witch wouldn't use Legilimency on him deliberately, but she was a girl and as such very curious by nature.

A moment later it hit him. Heir! He was the heir to his father as his son was his own heir. But the will stated that there must be only one living Malfoy male in order for Draco to inherit. Now there were two!

"You bastard!" he cursed quietly.

That evil... evil... words failed him while trying to find something to express his utter disgust for the man who had sired him. He wouldn't be able to inherit under any circumstances. The will stated that he needed to produce a son, but at the same moment there mustn't be any other male... With creased brows he slowly climbed off the bed and walked over to his desk. It only took him a few minutes to compose a letter addressed to the Minister of Magic. Was he aware of this? Had the auror, Allerby, also realised that inheriting was impossible for him no matter what they tried?

* * *

Kingsley Shaklebolt needed several minutes until he had woken up enough in order for him to realise that the annoying noise was an owl tapping against his window.

Retrieving the letter and feeding the bird some treads gave him just about enough time to wake up before reading this very early correspondence. He glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand. 3:48 am. He groaned. This better be important.

_I can't inherit as I have a son._

What? He sat on his bed and then skipped to the bottom of the page.

_Draco Malfoy_

He sighed. What was it this time?

_I needed to present a son to my father._

Yes, of course. They all knew that.

_But there has to be only one living male Malfoy in order for me to inherit at the same time._

Yes, he knew that as well. Allerby had filled him and Henri in.

_Me and my son are TWO male Malfoys alive._

Yes, father and son... Then it finally dawned on the Minister what he was told. Lucius Malfoy had it made impossible for his son Draco to lay claim to the Malfoy estate regardless of what he did. Except maybe, if he killed his son after having shown him to his grandfather. Lost for words he stared at the parchment in his hands. How was it that one man could be this maliciously evil? Voldemort started to look like a fluffy bunny in comparison.

"Merlin! What are we going to do?"

* * *

It had been a long while since the Head of the Auror Office was woken in the middle of the night for an emergency meeting with Kingsley. The last time had been at the height of the war.

He arrived with his shirt only half buttoned up, two differently coloured socks and a hairdo that would take some serious brush work to correct. The mug of steaming tea in his hand threatened to burn his fingers more than once as he hastened through the empty corridors of the Ministry of Magic.

"Henri, good of you to come straight away." He was greeted as he reached the Minister's office.

"It sounded pretty bad. What has happened?"

"Sit down. Allerby should be here any minute as well."

Henri frowned. Allerby was coming? That meant it had to do with the Malfoy estate and by definition it involved Lucius Malfoy as well.

"Ah, Allerby. Take a seat."

Nodding to his boss the auror took at seat.

"I know it's very early and I would have preferred it, if I didn't have to deal with this, but there you go."

"What exactly has happened? Has the monster escaped again?"

"No, he's still securely in Azkaban. There is something in his will that we all seemed to have overlooked, something essential."

Kingsley took a sip from his own tea before he continued.

"Allerby, one of the requirements of inheritance is the showing of a boy, Draco has fathered, to Lucius, right?"

"Yes."

"Another requirement is that there must be only one male Malfoy left."

"That's not quite correct. There must be only one heir left." Allerby corrected, "Though... The Malfoys inherit down the male line, which means neither Narcissa nor Hermione would be regarded as heir. They would be only seen as custodians for the heir. Any living male Malfoy would be an heir."

"Fine, but still. Draco can't show his father a son, another Malfoy, if he wants to get what rightfully belongs to him as his son and him are two Malfoy heirs..."

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but when they did, the Minister for Magic could see that both wizards facing him knew what he tried to say.

"How can one man be so evil? Why would Lucius do his best to destroy his own family?"

"I have no idea, but we need to get this sorted. Once and for all! I want to dispose of that malicious monster." Kingsley said.

Allerby looked as if he was lost in his own little world. His brows were crunched together and a frown had settled on his face. He knew that there was always an escape route, a Plan B, in any magical contract and will. It was supposed to keep the balance of things intact and in this case this delicate equilibrium would be severely disturbed, if Lucius was allowed to screw his son over like he seemed to have intended. There was a way for the lad to get what was rightful his, without having to do something unthinkable like killing his own flesh and blood. They just had to find it.

In this moment in time there were two natural heirs to the Malfoy legacy, Draco and... whatever the child would be called in the end. Lucius was the one dictating the terms for Draco to inherit and in turn the lad was the one... The frown on his face got even more pronounced. Kingsley and Henri exchanged glances. If the youngest Malfoy was excluded from inheriting he wasn't an official heir any longer and his father could claim the estate. This would mean for the infant to be disinherited though. Draco would have to make a will of his own in order to achieve this. Changing a will later on wasn't that complicated, but in this case there were too many variables to consider. Nobody wanted Draco to have his son go through what he was going through in the moment. Then again...

Kingsley had met Allerby on only a handful of occasions in the past. The auror was mainly working on the legal aspects of the cases the Auror Office was involved in. He was a good enough fighter, but his strength was the unravelling of magical contracts and their detailed implications, just like in this case. Maybe it would have been better to have him deal with the Malfoy papers from the start, but there had never been any incident of a lawyer being as compromised as it had transpired for Snuggens to be this case. They would be warned for the future though.

Allerby was still looking at the situation from all possible and some impossible angles. In his mind he ran through the exact wording of the will and after a moment a wide grin appeared on his face. There it was! The loophole guaranteeing the balance was simple, but effective. Now they had only to persuade the young Malfoy couple to actually go through with it. He went over the legalities in his mind just to make sure he hadn't overlooked anything. He hadn't.

"I think, I found a way out off this."

Head Auror and Minister for Magic looked at him.

"I'd like to explain it to them as well as you at the same time, if that is okay."

Glances were exchanged again.

"Sure. I'll owl them and ask them to come here as soon as possible."

"Thanks."

* * *

"What does it say?" Hermione asked rather sleepily. She had been woken by the excited hooting of a small owl that reminded her of Pigwidgeon. Luckily it hadn't woken up the baby as well. After glancing at the wind-up alarm clock on the night stand she had been a bit concerned. Why anybody had been owling them at 5:25am was a bit strange though. She could only hope that nothing horrible had happened.

Draco's face was strangely expressionless as he handed her the letter.

"Kingsley wants to see us. Allerby has found a loophole."

"Why would he want to see us? This early in the morning and why would Allerby find a loophole? A loophole for what?"

Her tone was implying that he better tell her before she made him. With a sigh he kissed her hair and then sat next to her on the bed.

"Do you remember us finding out that there can only be on living heir?"

"Yes."

"And we had also to present our son to my father."

"Yes." she looked at him, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm an heir to the Malfoy estate."

He gave her an expecting look.

"That's why we are going to all this length, in order for you to inherit."

"What is our son?"

She starred at him. What about him?

"He is my heir."

A hesitant "Yes." was the reply.

"So, how many heirs are there?"

"Two..." she finally caught on to what he was trying to say.

The implications rendered her speechless. In order for Draco to take over the Malfoy name and fortune he had to be the only one left who was eligible to lay a claim on everything.

"What about our son?" she whispered.

He pulled her into his arms and gently caressed her cheek.

"Don't worry, that's why I owled Kingsley earlier." he explained, "Seemingly Allerby was able to find a loophole for us."

Determination was flashing over her face.

"Come on then. Let's find out whatever else it is we have to do in order to get rid of that monster."

A smile was playing with Draco's lips as he watched her scrambling out off bed, getting dressed and putting on the sling she used to carry their son in.

"What are you waiting for? Get a move on!"

With a huge grin plastered on to his face Draco got dressed.

* * *

Hermione, Draco, Henri Shaw, Kingsley Shaklebolt and William Allerby were sitting in the now slightly crowded office of the Minister. Steam was rising from mugs of tea that were held in several hands or were standing on the large desk.

"Okay, we all know why we're here. Lucius Malfoy has managed to screw us over yet again. I don't think, I need to say that I'm getting rather tired of his endless games. I want him gone! Once and for all." Kingsley finally addressed the gathered witch and wizards.

"You're not the only one." Draco muttered under his breath.

"Allerby has found a simple but effective way out. William."

"Yes, well, I've gone through the exact wording of the will and as long there is no other legal Malfoy other than Draco everything is just fine."

"But there is." Hermione interrupted.

"Yes, that little bundle in your arms is indeed a Malfoy, but as you haven't gone to the trouble of having his birth officially registered with the Registry Office at the Ministry that little human is a non-entity as yet. He could be declared the son of Harry Potter for all the registrars care." he paused and looked at the young couple next to him. No they obviously didn't get what he was trying to say. "Your son, Hermione, is not officially the son of Draco Malfoy yet. All you have to do is leaving the name of the father blank on his birth certificate and he is assumed persona incognito, an unknown person."

"But that can be changed again later, right? I'm not taking the risk of not being able to call my son my own flesh and blood. There are enough nutters out there that would try and pretend to be the father to Hermione's child given half a chance."

He didn't say that he was thinking of Weasley at the moment, but he was quite sure his wife would get the drift.

"I'll have that entry changed the moment your father is pronounced dead, Draco." she assured him.

"Okay, that's settled then. Draco, is your mother still staying at Mulligan's?"

He good a nod as answer.

"Fine, I'll need to talk to her and James asap. Henri, you get the guys together. We're going to Azkaban as soon as everything is ready. I'll need to talk to your best herbalist as well."

"I'll owl Longbottom."

"Good. Allerby, get all the paperwork ready. I want the birth certificate of little...," Kingsley frowned. Of course, he didn't have a name as yet. "I want _his_ certificate ready before we leave."

"I don't know, if I can put in a birth certificate without the baby's name though."

"Damn. Draco, you'll deal with the certificate then and Hermione, you're not getting to know the name or to even see the paperwork before Lucius is dead."

Allerby was suddenly looking rather thoughtful.

"Maybe there is... Kingsley, the boy isn't anybody's child right now. Which means he is neither a Granger nor a Malfoy either. We don't need to get the birth certificate filled in as yet. The way it is right now is perfect. It's even better than leaving the father's name out and asking for trouble later."

The Minister's face showed surprise but also relief. One problem less they had to deal with.

"So we don't bother with that then, but we still have enough work to get on with." he looked at Draco and Hermione, "You two go home. I'll owl you when everything is over. There will have to be an official ceremony in order for you, Draco, to take over the Malfoy estate but until then..." he waved his hands in a dismissive fashion, "Enjoy each other and some private time with your son."

After they had left Henri looked at Kingsley.

"What are we going to do about Lucius?" he asked.

"We're going to have your herbalist brew his best ever Draught of Living Death. Narcissa and James can watch while he drinks it. It's definitely better than them having to watch the Kiss being performed."

Henri Shaw seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Henri?"

"Maybe we should have a sort of farewell setting for this? Just Lucius and Narcissa in a room, Narcissa albeit protected by a Shield Charm. He might not realise in time what's going to happen. I don't trust him not to try to escape yet again. I think, it was sheer luck that the spell which was meant to take Lucius to Malfoy Manor hit Harry instead. We might not be so lucky next time round."

"No, it's probably best, if we don't take any chances."

* * *

"Narcissa, dear, there is nothing for you to fear."

The witch sitting on the comfy chair was looking at James Mulligan with an expression on her face that clearly told him that she didn't share his take on things.

"Lucius has tried to escape while he was expected to just see his grandchild and then be executed. He had a back-up plan. I'm sure he has got one for whatever Shaw and Shaklebolt are planning now as well."

"Well then, maybe we need to make plans considering him managing to escape. He wanted to get to the old library at the Manor? Fine. You and me will be at the Manor as well, we'll make sure he doesn't get in. We make sure that Hermione and Draco are wearing protective shield amulets. Their son will not leave their room, under no circumstances. We'll have one of the house elves protect him."

"We won't be at the Manor when he's going to be executed, Jay. We won't be able to protect..."

"I'll have the entire Auror Office at the Manor, if that is what it takes."

He cupped her face gently with his hands.

"Cissy, don't worry. We'll get him."

His lips prevented her from voicing any further objections.

"Do you know, what we'll also do straight after he's gone?" he whispered against her lips.

She blushed, feeling like she was sixteen again. To her utter surprise the wizard she had been close to for all her teenage years stood up, rummage in his robe pockets for a moment before retrieving a small square box and dropping down onto one knee.

"Cissy, I have loved you since the day we met on the Hogwarts Express all those years ago. You couldn't so it before, but now there is nothing that is stopping you any longer."

His eyes met hers. He could see the feelings that were flashing over her face and knew she was trying her best not to let him see all she had had to hide from him and more importantly her husband all these years.. She might not know it, but she had never been able to hide anything from James. He had known before she actually told him that she was going to have to marry Lucius Malfoy. The one guy in school she never wanted to be associated with. Oh, Lucius had been able to be charming and pleasant when he wanted to, but he had also been a self centred prat with a superiority complex. Narcissa had been scared of him.

" Narcissa Black, would you do me the honour and consent to become my beloved wife?"

He opened the box and presented it to her. It was a simple golden ring. She took it with trembling fingers.

"How long have you..."

"I bought it the summer you spend with us. I had intended to proposed at the end of July before you had to leave, but...," he sighed. "I never got the chance to do it."

She remembered that summer. Lucius had been in France and she had been free for the most part of the holidays. Every day had seemed like a gift. If James would have proposed, she knew she would have excepted. She probably would have eloped with him. Just to make sure that nothing and nobody could prevent them being happy together. Especially not Lucius Malfoy.

"So...?"

Her smile made his heart beat erratically.

"Of course I am going marry you, Jay. I have been hoping for this day ever since I..."

She didn't get to finish the sentence as James Mulligan was now kissing her with all the overwhelming feelings he had been hiding all through his teenage years.

"I love you, Cissy." he whispered with a sigh, "I'll always love you."

She smiled tenderly back at him.

"And I love you, Auror James Mulligan."


	93. Impeccable timing

It took all of Draco's power of persuasion to convince Hermione of her and their son's safety being paramount for him, that he would never allow anything to happen to them. His life depended on them being with him. How could he think of doing anything like what his lovely wife had been suggesting?

"Lea, please, you don't know what you're saying!"

She glared at him.

"No, Draco Malfoy, you don't know what you're talking about. In all my life I've never just sat back and let other people do all the... stuff. I've been fighting Voldemort before you knew what it truly meant to face him."

"I have faced him! I had him live in my home! He's taken over my life and the lives of everybody I knew and was close to. I've seen things that would make you pale and wish yourself to the other end of the earth."

His temper was rising.

"Why do you suddenly have a death wish? Is this life with me not satisfying enough for you any longer? Would you prefer to be Weasley's and take care of his brood?"

The red tinge on her cheeks didn't bode well. She slowly put their son on the couch and carefully placed cushions around him so that he couldn't roll off.

Then she rounded on him. Her hands had got hold of the front of his shirt before he knew what was happening. Being roughly pushed back his back hit the wall.

"I have fought Death Eaters when you were too much of a coward to come clean and tell Dumbledore what was going on. I had to watch my friends nearly being killed by your brain dead sidekick. It's only thanks to Harry that you're still alive."

"Oh, yes, I forgot! St. Potter! Why didn't you get him as a boyfriend then? Why did you hunger after that moron Weasley? Oh, but I forgot. He had already found somebody else. Somebody willing to be his little slut. Were you really stupid enough to want to be in her place? They've been all over each other in ways you don't want to know about."

"How would you know?"

"I've seen them at it. Down in the dungeons. Found themselves a nice little hidden broom cupboard for their intermezzi."

His face was only inches away from hers.

"I was too disgusted by what they did to even report them."

"Ha!"

He leant his mouth towards her ear and told her what he had witnessed. Hermione went pale.

"He never!"

Draco straightened up again and crooked his head to one side, his expression and body language telling her that he indeed was telling the truth.

"How... how could he?" she close to sobbed.

Gathered her shaking form into his arms he wondered why they had been having this argument in the first place.

"Lea, dear." he whispered into her hair.

She looked at him.

"Why did he do that?"

She saw him shrug.

"He's a moron. He never deserved to be as close to you as he was."

"He's always been..." she found herself lost for words.

"It doesn't matter any longer." his lips touched her forehead.

They stood there for long moments each following their own memories. It was Hermione that finally broke the silence.

"Have you ever done... that?" her voice was shaking.

Draco sighed. His last girlfriend had been wanting to try it, but he had been rather reluctant. Not that he wouldn't have been interested, tempted even, but he had never actually found the nerve to go through with it. He was rather thankful for it not having happened now. That would have put him on the same level as Weasley. Maybe seeing him at it had been for a reason after all. Even if it had been to put Draco off from trying.

"No. I haven't. My last girlfriend at school wanted to, but..."

She waited for him to continue. He sighed.

"I saw Weasley and Brown at it before we could do it. It put me off. I didn't want to try any longer."

He cupped her face gently.

"And I'm rather glad that I didn't do it."

Hermione's eyes were smiling at him again, even if her face was still showing a stern expression. She reached up to kiss him.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the library that was part of the Auror Office. He didn't quite know what he was looking for. His day had ended about two hours earlier but something had made him come here. The room was spacious and the quiet atmosphere was soothing his frayed nerves. He knew that neither Hermione nor Draco would have to go back to Azkaban in order to deal with Malfoy senior again, but what Neville had told him after he had been talking to the Minister during his lunch break had been disturbing to say the least.

Neville was to brew the Draught of living Death. Harry remembered that being the first potion he had prepared using Snape's old Potions book. He could still recall all the alternative instructions as well. Though the next part of what he had been told had greatly disturbed him. Hermione's mother-in-law was to see her husband in prison and pretend to have a cup of tea with him before he was executed.

Why would Lucius Malfoy want to do that? Why was Narcissa Malfoy prepared to do it? Even the last typist in the office knew that she and Mulligan were a couple, not officially of course, but still. Wasn't it too dangerous? What did Shaklebolt want to achieve with it?

Frowning he looked at the book in his hands. He didn't recall picking it up, let alone what it was about. Checking the cover he didn't quite believe what he was reading.

_The hidden History and Knowledge of the House of Malfoy_

Why exactly was this book here and not at Malfoy Manor? Maybe it had been deemed dangerous at one point at taken during a raid. Maybe it had been forgotten about and that's why it ended up here.

He leafed to the front of the book and scanned the table of contents. A lot of the chapters were about the genealogy of the family, but there were also accounts from builders and other craftsmen that had erected the Manor. He found the chapter and started reading.

_Honoré Lucian Mallfoye had the ambition to inhabit a house that would rival the mansions the nobility called their own elsewhere in the county. He had the plans drawn up by William Sunderland, a local man of excellent qualities..._

For the next hour Harry learnt about the different stages the house was built in, what protective spells had been used initially, not that they would be still protecting the building today, and he also found a plan showing the entire Manor with all the different floors, basements and attics.

His gaze fell upon the word _library_. Was that the old library? Most likely, as it was consisting of two rooms, a large public and a small private one. From what he remembered Hermione telling him about the current library, the small room had to be the target of Lucius Malfoy's escape plans. The doors hadn't been placed in the middle of the adjacent rooms, but were towards the right hand side corner. He tried his best to memorise the exact location, but as there was no telling, if the drawing had been done to scale or not the approximate position had to do.

He went back to the table of contents as there had been another thing listed, he wanted to check. His eyes hit the entry named "The Mark". What was that all about? He found the page and started reading.

_The Mark is the sign of love and commitment which will appear when a Mallfoye heir has found the woman best suited to him. If true love can be forged between them a representation of the other will appear on the small of their backs._

_As Arledge of Huntingdon was courting Isabelle de Mallfoye her father, Beaufort de Mallfoye, was called to follow Richard the Lionheart into the holy land. He was pleased with the demeanour of the young noble man and declared them spoken for, but also demanded for them to wed only after his return. Isabelle was distraught, but Arledge tried to comfort her._

_Beaufort never returned and a young noble man from the north had his sights set on Isabelle, but she always kept true to Arledge. So the new contender for her hand was demanding proof of their bond. The couple met one afternoon in the old Sacred Groove located at the edge of the Mallfoye lands. They discussed their situation and what they could do. Arledge took Isabelle's hands and wished with all his heart that he may be marked for his love to her. He wanted all to see that his one true love was the daughter of the House of Mallfoye. Isabelle kissed her betrothed wishing for the world to know that he was the only man she would ever want to be wed to. That same night both their backs were being marked._

_Since that day all true couples belonging to the Mallfoye house are showing this sign of deepest love and commitment._

Harry let the book sink. Did Hermione's back show the Mark? He flicked through the next pages, but didn't find any mention of the appearance of it. It only said _a representation of the other._ Which could be anything why his friend had never mentioned it, he reasoned that she might not have it after all. He knew that to be wishful thinking. Hermione and... Draco had been through hell and back together and nothing would ever be strong enough to break their love for each other. He sighed.

He was tempted to take the book with him, but the danger of it falling into the wrong hands was too great. He hid it amongst some dust covered small volumes nobody seemed to have looked at in decades.

As he was leaving he wondered, what Ginny might be doing right now. A moment later he remembered her rest-of-the-year-detention though. He sighed. It wouldn't be before the end of June that he would see her again, which was another three months away.

* * *

"You don't have to do it, Cissy."

Narcissa looked at the concerned face of James. They were sitting in the office of Kingsley Shaklebolt and she had just been told what Henri Shaw and the Minister had been planning for the death of her husband.

"I'll do, Kingsley."

"James is right though, Narcissa. You don't have to do it. We just thought it might be easier for you instead of having to see the Kiss being performed. Which we can't do in any case..." he scowled at the memory of them discovering this piece of information in Lucius' will.

"No, it's okay. He's been a monster, but he's still the father to my son and as such a human being. Not that he has been letting on about it that much lately."

There was pleading in James' eyes as he looked at the witch he loved. She took his hand.

"Don't worry. It'll be just fine."

He didn't look too convinced.

"Draco, Hermione and the baby are going to be in Scotland at her parents. Lucius doesn't know about them. " she hoped so anyway, "You and the Aurors are going to be with me at Azkaban and there will be several Aurors hidden in the library in the Manor. Just in case he manages to escape after all. Not that I can say, I'd know how he would do that."

"Okay, we all know that this might not be going as we would hope it to go, like Lucius drinking the draught and just quietly slipping away, but we're prepared. We know that'll he try to get to the old part of the Malfoy library and its content. We know that's where he's aiming to get, but he is as yet clueless of us being on to him." Kingsley said.

He took a long sip of his tea and grimaced before giving it a quick flick with his wand.

"Cold tea..." he muttered under his breath.

"When had you planned for..."

"Tonight. Neville has finished the Draught this morning, but wants it to mature for a few hours. The aurors will be arriving at 8 pm at Malfoy Manor."

"I'll instruct the house elves to make sure they have everything they need. I'll also warn them not to try and tackle Lucius on their own."

"Would they do that?" James asked sounding somewhat astonished.

"Yes. Ever since Draco set them free, they are working at the house of their own free will and they haven't forgotten what it was like to have Lucius as their Master I'm sure." Narcissa explained.

"Right. You'll meet with Henri Shaw at the Auror Office. He's going to take you to Azkaban."

* * *

Blaise was sitting in the changing rooms looking at the photo in his hands. It was showing a smiling Ginny Weasley. He sighed. It would be hard to just have to watch her become Potter's wife, but at least he would be able to be around her at all. He might not be able to do all the things he was longing to do, but then again... At least she was happy and that was all that mattered.

There had been moments in the past days where he had been wondering, if he was possibly going insane. He would never have thought that it would come to this, him being so deep in love with a girl that he was willing to spend his life waiting for her. Which was absurd in itself. Once Potter hat that ring on her finger she wouldn't waste another thought on him. She would have the happy life he had wanted to give her.

He was tempted to kiss the photo he held, but felt utterly foolish for even thinking of doing something smoochy like that. There was no denying it though, he was whipped. Ginny ruled his world.

mmm mmm mmm

Ginny was sitting in Headmistress McGonagall's office polishing old silver ware. It wasn't even magical stuff, just normal cutlery. Her thoughts were wandering. A pattern had developed for her evenings. First she would be polishing all 150 knives and forks while thinking of Harry and her future with him, but while she carried on with the collection of different spoons she would indulge in memories of Blaise.

She would re-live the afternoon in the apothecary and see his cheeky grin while trying to persuade her to kiss him _because it was tradition_ at Hermione's wedding. She smiled to herself. She knew were she would spend her life, but she had no regrets in regards to her night with Blaise. If she hadn't done it she would have for ever wondered. This way she knew and could move on...

Or so she hoped anyway.

* * *

8 pm sharp the aurors arrived at Malfoy Manor. Jana showed them to the library and gave Harry an especially big smile.

Harry explained to his colleagues what he had found out about the whereabouts of the old library. They positioned themselves amongst the shelves in the area where previously the doors had been and started waiting. Hopefully they would have an undisturbed evening.

Meanwhile Narcissa and James were standing in the small room at the back of the Auror Office and waited for Henri Shaw to give the go ahead. The only witch present observed the different faces around her. There were Dawlish and Wilson. Both had been keeping watch over her son as he and Hermione had been unconscious for all those weeks. The young man next to Henri Shaw she recognised as Neville Longbottom. Her own sister had taken care of torturing his parents into madness. She sighed. Luckily that evil witch would never again torture anybody ever again. The Head Auror interrupted her thoughts.

"Okay, we all know how this is supposed to go. There will be a table with two cups and two chairs in the room. Longbottom as soon as we arrive you'll be filling the cups."

"Yes, sir."

"Dawlish, you'll be setting up the shield between Lucius and his wife."

The addressed wizard nodded once.

"Wilson, you and me will be setting up the false wall. When everything is ready we," he pointed at Neville, James, John Dawlish, Wilson and himself, "are going to be positioned behind the illusion. You, Narcissa, will be sitting on the chair towards us."

"Yes."

"We all know what's at stake here, but should he escape we know where he's going and we have aurors in position there, too. No heroics! I don't want to lose anybody over this."

"Aye, sir." the men replied.

"Good. Move out!"

They all took hold of the portkey Wilson was holding and vanished.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the couch next to Draco with her legs draped over his lap. Her parents had gone out to enjoy the life music of the local trad jazz band in the Burgh Halls. The curtains were drawn and there were only a few candles spreading a warm, defuse light.

"Do you think everything will be going okay this time?" Hermione asked.

"I hope so. Mother deserves to be finally shot off him, we all do."

He frowned.

"Does it make me a bad person wanting my own father dead?"

"No. Even Mother Teresa would have a hard time forgiving your father."

Draco stared at her. Mother who? Hermione had noticed his puzzled expression and giggled.

"Sorry, that's a well know Muggle woman. She's renowned for her good work with the poor in the Indian slums and her ability to forgive."

"I see."

She caressed his cheek.

"I don't think that you're a bad person. You just didn't have the best role models, that's all."

"Growing up amongst Death Eaters... I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

"Luckily the generation of our children will only learn from our stories what it was like to grow up with the thread of Voldemort's return forever looming. Our grandchildren will probably have a hard to believe half the stuff we had to go through."

Comfortable silence spread around them.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco finally asked.

Hermione smiled at him.

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"Would you mind very much not to wear any pyjama tonight?"

"Aeh..." she wasn't quite sure what to answer.

"I just want to feel your skin against mine for a bit. I'm not going to do anything..."

She pulled him close in order to be able to kiss him.

When she let go of him, he grinned.

"I'm way to worn out to try any _funny business_ anyway. That son of yours..."

"May I remind you that he's also the fruit of your loins."

He shuffled closer.

"My loins are remembering a very sexy young witch trying to seduce me in a public bar." he purred.

Her tongue slowly wound a wet path over his cheek before she nipped his ear.

"It's your own fault. If you weren't so sexy I wouldn't feel the urge to..."

"So, you think I'm sexy, hm?"

Draco slowly trailed his fingertips down her spine, making her shiver.

"And what is it that you feel the urge to do, my little seductress?"

She tried to stifle the moan trying to escape her as her husband was now exploring the skin of her lower back.

"You're... You shouldn't..."

"Hm?" he whispered against her neck.

"Draco..." her voice was husky.

"Yes, Lea?"

Before Hermione could do or say anything else a loud wail from the next room stopped them in there intimate activities.

" Your son really has impeccable timing." he groaned, "Impeccable timing!"

* * *

The room was small and radiated a claustrophobic atmosphere. The small table and simple chairs on either side looked utterly out off place, as did the witch sitting on one of them. Her face was showing no emotion. It was utterly expressionless, but anybody that knew her could see the concern in her eyes.

The door to her right was opened with a screeching sound that hurt not only the ears but spoke of an absolute finality one could expect beyond it.

Two guards were leading a shackled and gagged Lucius Malfoy in. They pushed him non too gentle onto the still empty chair and while one of them freed the prisoner from his gag the other took position in the corner away from the door.

"Narcissa. I wouldn't have expected you to come and visit."

"We both know that I'll have to see your demise in order to secure Draco's inheritance."

For just a heartbeat something resembling a smile flicked over his haggard and grey looking features.

"Oh, yes, of course. Draco. How is he doing?"

Narcissa felt her stomach knot. How could she have ever thought it might not be so bad to have to spend the rest of her life with this man?

"He's fine. He's taken his wife and son on an extended holiday."

She slowly raised her cup and took a slow sip.

"Somewhere nice?"

"Somewhere far away." She set her cup down. It wasn't necessary for her to add "from you". They both knew.

"So, my son is married to a Mudblood and to top it all he's sired a child with her."

"Just as you wanted him to."

Lucius could see that his reign over his wife's life had ended, and not just recently.

"I presume, you'll have found yourself somebody to take care of your _needs_..." he stressed the last word and again both knew what he was actually saying.

"I'm going to be happy, Lucius. Something I never knew while being married to you."

"Ha! You're more than just tainted. Who in their right mind would want you?" he tried to taunt.

"Oh, but I never said that I'd be spending my life with somebody. I'll have a son, a daughter-in-law and a grandson to keep me company, if I should so require."

She was stronger than he had anticipated.

"The pathetic try to mask your loneliness."

He shifted slightly. She closely kept an eye on him.

"You really think so?"

A moment later the room was yet again plunged into utter darkness.

"Stationis Moverus" a male voice yelled.

Scrambling feet could be heard and then Henri Shaw bellowed "Finite Incantatem!"

The guards were unconscious, Narcissa was white as a sheet, but unharmed and Lucius Malfoy gone.

"Find him!"


	94. Liquidum Mortem!

"Arthur, why did they have to take our boy? What if he's killed?"

Molly Weasley was beside herself having just learned that the "easy mission" her youngest son was setting out on with his fellow aurors would consist of a trip to Malfoy Manor and the possible prospect of having to apprehend Lucius Malfoy, an escaped-convict-on-the-run Lucius Malfoy.

"It'll be okay, Molly. Nobody has _taken _Ron. It's part of the job when you become an auror." her husband gently stroked over her hair, "He's not a little boy anymore. I know he'll always be your little boy, but he's of age now. It was inevitable that one day even he would fly the nest."

"But he'll get himself killed, Arthur! Can't he just work in an office..."

The head of the Weasley family wrapped his arms around his distraught wife. Ever since the death of Fred she had been... She couldn't cope. It had been nearly been two years since they lost their son, but it could have been yesterday. Sometimes Arthur felt at a loss as what to do or say to her. There wasn't any rationality in her fear, but then fear never was rational.

Humming into her hair, stroking over her back he hoped she would one day be able to let go and move forward again.

* * *

"Wait!" Narcissa yelled.

The aurors froze.

Henri Shaw looked at the witch as she slowly raised her wand, pointing it at one of the unconscious guards.

"What are you doing, Cissy?" James asked.

"Watch!" she whispered.

So he did. Muttering a spell under her breath the yellow light emitting from her wand engulfed a figure huddled next to the guard. There were gasps.

"Nobody can escape Azkaban, not without help. My husband has done it before because his Lord sprung him free. This time it has..." she cast another spell, "... it has been one of his cronies helping him."

To the utter surprise of every male in the room the figure before them on the floor slowly transformed. In the end the face staring back it them wasn't that of Lucius Malfoy at all.

"Hello, Isaac."

"Isaac?" it was Harry's voice that could be heard.

"This is..." Narcissa started.

"...Isaac Nott." James finished.

The question as to how he came to be impersonating Lucius Malfoy was tangible in the small cell.

Fearless and her wand still pointing straight at the prisoner's face Lady Malfoy approached him. Without hesitation she pulled a thin gold chain from his wrist.

"This is one of the objects every Death Eater would be given in order to infiltrate whatever group of people he was told to spy on. It allows the wearer to assume the appearance of somebody else. Though it's only once possible to decide who the intended target is going to be."

"If Isaac Nott has been here... Hold on," the head of the Auror office frowned, "You were supposed to have been released from Azkaban after... Oh, I see!"

"What?" Harry asked. He had got hold of the main plot line, but what his boss had just been saying didn't make much sense to him.

"While Nott and Malfoy were waiting for their trial, they were in a cell together. That was when they switched identities. Right, Nott?"

Nott nodded.

"What did that evil bastard promise you? Don't tell me, once he had himself re-established he would free you."

Another nod.

"Not even you can be stupid enough to believe that."

"He said that once he had been able to get into his ancestor's library there wouldn't be anything or anybody able to stop him any longer..."

There was a moment of silence. The aurors looked at each other.

"But when did Malfoy... Nott get out off Azkaban?" it was again Harry who voiced his thoughts first.

Henri Shaw was the one answering.

"He has never been privy to the goings-on in the inner circle. He was a Death Eater, but one of the lowest rank and his crimes where nothing in comparison to some of the lot and so late October last year the supposed Nott was released. Which meant the real Malfoy was out there and the false one stayed still locked up. I bet it took Snuggens all he had in order to prevent the guards from realising that he was switching the right and wrong Malfoy right before their eyes in order to make sure Lucius got out again after we caught him in Edinburgh. Two Malfoys suddenly in Azkaban would have been a tad suspicious."

"When he tried to kill Hermione and Draco! That was the real Lucius Malfoy..." Harry muttered.

"Yes." his boss confirmed.

"You tried to tell us that something was going on when Draco and Hermione came with their child, didn't you?" James asked suddenly.

Isaac Nott looked like he had spend the best part of twenty years in Azkaban not just twenty months. He didn't answer but just nodded.

"Why didn't you just say what was going on?"

Narcissa sniggered.

"He couldn't. That bracelet not only lets somebody assume the physical appearance of the intended victim. The wearer is convinced to be that person to the point where he would swear to it even under the influence of Veritas Serum. It wouldn't have been in _his, _Lucius, interest to let you know what he had planned."

Harry was wondering for a moment why he had managed to defeat Voldemort. If spells like that had been used by his followers... His thoughts were cut short as his superior was rather loudly expressing his own thoughts.

"Lucius _is_ trying to get into the library, but as we would be busy with you, Nott, and the attempt to enable Draco to inherit he probably hoped us to be _too_ busy to realise what was going on right under our noses." Henri growled, "And it nearly worked! That bastard!"

"He's going to pay."

It was Narcissa that could suddenly be heard. Her fiancé looked at her with worry all over his face. That tone of voice didn't bode well.

"We'll get him..."

"NO!"

He hadn't expected a response with such forth.

"_**I **_will make him pay for everything he's done!"

Without another word she vanished out off the room.

* * *

Ron was wondering for the hundreds time why it had been him losing the coin toss as to who would be attending the library watch, him or Harry. Harry had won and went to Azkaban.

The dust was tickling his nose and he tried his best not to sneeze. He stared at the backs of the books before him.

_Healing through the Ages_

_Husbandry for advanced Wizards_

_Dogs and how to train them_

_Never lose anything aver again_

And of course his personal favourite _How to domesticate a house Elf_

He sighed in desperation. Why couldn't there be anything at least a bit interesting, like _Famous Quidditch Players – Now and Then?_ Or maybe _The Fascination of Quidditch_.

Harry had probably the time of his life, watching that evil bastard Malfoy slowly poison himself. Once the Draught of Living Death was in his system there was nothing that could help him any longer. He would peremptorily die.

Glancing over the books he could see a narrow bit of the aisle leading up to the hidden library. The back of the massive bookcase had been enchanted to look like it always had, just solid, oiled oak, but he could actually look through it. There was Winters across the way. He didn't seem to concerned about anything happening either. Then again the auror was one of the longest serving members of the team. He could remember the time before Voldemort by quite a bit and nothing seemed to ever faze him in any case.

Ron looked along his shelf. He blinked. For a moment he could have sworn that... He turned and had a proper look. No, it was just him here. He frowned. This was not supposed to happen. There was nobody supposed to be at the Manor right now, maybe except for the house elves. Who had been given explicit permission from Malfoy junior to do whatever it took to apprehend his father. If they had to kill him in the process then that would be just fine.

A moment later he felt the air around him move, ever so slightly. Something was up! He reached into his pocket and touched the coin within it. Every auror in the building would know instantly that something was happening and be on high alert. On occasions like this he marvelled at the brains of his friend. Hermione had created something very simple but so powerful with her invention of the enchanted coins they had used to organise their DA meetings.

She was an exceptional witch and he could have had her. She'd been waiting for ages in order for him to catch on and... All water under the bridge. He had made the biggest mistake of his life getting involved with Lavender and he was still paying for it. He would never forget the kiss he shared with his best friend. But that one kiss... He had been waking up covered in sweat for days afterwards, partly because of the battled they had fought, but also because of him having to face up to the fact that he needed to make the most important choice of his life. He had thought he had chosen the right witch then, but over the course of the next year something had gone wrong. They hadn't become the happy-ever-after couple everybody had expected. They had drifted apart, culminating in Malfoy seducing Hermione, his Hermione, at the Graduation Party.

Ron was still wondering about that. How had the ferret managed it? Maybe, if he found out he could get her... He sighed. That ship had sailed the day he had attacked the bastard in the orchard, if not before that. The moment she had found out she was pregnant she must have made up her mind. Otherwise she would have come back to him.

Would he have taken her back? Ron was not stupid enough as not to know that he would have let her beg, if he could have got her that far. Shaking his head he acknowledged that fact that that was just wishful thinking. That witch hadn't even begged for her life when Bellatrix had tortured her. She wouldn't beg for anything least of all for him, Ronald Weasley, to take her back as his girlfriend. The sooner he got over her the better.

Watching the dust rustle gently on a book that lay seemingly forgotten on a table nearby roused Ron's suspicion. There was the faintest of sound like somebody trying to catch his or her breath. Apparently it would be him and the other aurors at the Manor having to deal with Malfoy senior after all. Suddenly he was hungry for some action.

Making sure he didn't touch anything his feet slowly moved him forward. He couldn't see anybody except Winters behind the next shelf who had started moving as well.

The rustling of clothing could suddenly be heard. Normally it wouldn't have been such a suspicious sound, but all auror's were wearing charmed rings that made sure they didn't make any sound. Only their voices would be heard.

To his utter amazement Ron watched a figure suddenly appear out off nowhere not ten feet in front of him, Lucius Malfoy!

His wand aimed at the back of the man they had been waiting for, concentrating on the spell that would bind him he found a heartbeat later that he couldn't breath any longer. A hand constricted his windpipe effectively enough that Ron knew he had only moments before he would pass out.

"Let him go, Malfoy!" a voice suddenly bellowed behind them.

"Make me! He'll be dead before you even raise your wand and I don't think you want to have to explain his death to our treasured Arthur, do you?"

"Let him go." the voice repeated.

Oxygen deficiency made it hard for the captured wizard to think straight any longer. In a last desperate attempted he slowly lifted his right foot and then kicked back as hard as he was still able to.

He had misjudged the position of his captor and missed him. In the process though he lost his balance and the sudden forward movement caught Lucius off guard. He tried to keep a hold of his victim, but found that if he did that, he would be falling with him. So he let go. Ron toppled to the floor chocking and coughing. He was rubbing his neck as he felt a stream of raw magic swoosh past him. Instinctively he flattened himself to the ground. He didn't want to be hit by any spell while unable to protect himself.

Winters could be heard hurling spell after spell at the escaped convict. Other aurors joined him and then Ron felt himself being suddenly lifted off the ground. He saw his body floating two feet above the library floor, his feet not able to touch anything solid.

"Come and get me." a voice sneered behind him, Lucius Malfoy's voice.

Ron was feeling himself slowly moving backwards, unable to do anything except to look on as three aurors were slowly following. They rounded the shelf and now the large entry doors came into view. They were open. Did the old Malfoy just waltz in here? Where were the wizards that had been standing in front of those doors?

Spells were muttered behind him and there was the noise bricks made when they were rubbed against each other. Was a passage to the hidden part of the library been opened? Ron concentrated on what might be happening behind him. He could see his colleagues closing in on them out off the corners of his eyes. They better do something, and fast! Once this evil bastard got into the realm of magic so dark they probably couldn't imagine, it was very unlikely that anybody would be able to stop him. Lucius might just mutate into a second Voldemort.

"Lucius Malfoy." a female voice suddenly shouted.

Ron's concentration moving back to the entrance doors he saw, to his bewilderment, Narcissa Malfoy. She was slowly advancing and the expression on her face told Ron she meant business. Whatever her husband might have thought about her in the past she would probably negate every single last bit of it. She wasn't here to take any prisoners. She was on a mission to kill the man that had been screwing her and her son over more often than nobody would do without gaining the certainty that the day of judgement would be coming, maybe sooner, maybe later. Lucius Malfoy was having his day of reckoning right here, right now.

"Narcissa, how lovely to see you." the words were more snarled than spoken.

"Let the boy go. This is between you and me."

"Oh, is it? I think, I'll make sure the odds stay on my side..."

He didn't get to finish the sentence. Ron suddenly felt himself being jerked sideways. He landed heavily on the floor about twenty feet away. Winters was kneeling next to him a moment later.

"You see, I have been willing to put up with you for all those years as I didn't want to disappoint my parents and I was brought up to be the dutiful daughter. I was also scared of you, of what you might be doing to the people that really mattered to me."

"Are you talking about that loser Mulligan?"

"That loser is the second in command at the Auror Office. Believe me, he's anything but a loser, in contrast to yourself."

She advanced further.

"You, Lucius, had a son who idolised you, a son that was so proud to be yours, but you could never see it. You never understood him. He should have had a better life than he had. No sixteen year old should have to go through what you put your son through, because _you_ failed your lord and master. As a father you're a failure."

Now she was only about fifteen feet away.

"Look at you. You could have been respected for all the right reasons, but alas your mind is as poisoned as Draco's has been. Luckily for him our son got his senses back before it was too late and he would end up just like you, a convicted criminal."

Lucius Malfoy started to slowly raise his wand. He didn't get very far.

"Narcissa!" James Mulligan yelled from the door.

"Liquidum Mortem!"

* * *

Draco sat next to Hermione in bed and was lost in his thoughts. Soon his father would be gone. He would be able to finally close the door to a past that had haunted him for months on end. He had been put on trial before the complete Wizengamot at the age of just eighteen and the possibility of spending the rest of his undoubtedly short life in Azkaban had been just too much too stomach for him. He had never wanted any of the things that had ensued after him becoming a Death Eater. He had never wanted to kill anybody. He had never wanted any of the vile things to happen at the Manor that he had the bad luck to have witnessed them.

He slowly exhaled.

Once his father was gone he would be taking his wife and son back to the Manor and prepare for the Naming Ceremony. A smile flitted over this lips. He knew that Hermione might not be delighted with the name he had chosen, but she could choose the names of their other two children once they had them. The smile morphed into a grin. Next time he wouldn't be help or clueless. He would know what to expect and what to do against it and of course there was the leading up to them having another child... He would must certainly enjoy _that_ more than anything else.

An owl landed on the ledge outside the window. He slowly opened it and took the letter it carried. It wasn't even waiting for any treats as it was gone already as Draco returned with some.

The parchment was thick and of exquisite quality. The kind his mother would be using for her letters. His noticed his fingers were trembling as he slowly unfolded it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_if you could come to the Registry Office, Ministry of Magic, London at your earliest convenience, I would be most obliged. I will have the papers ready for you to sign._

_Allerby, Auror_

Draco blinked. Why was he supposed to sign... His father was dead. It was a somewhat strange feeling at first. He would have expected to feel elated, relieved, happy. Anything except of what he was actually feeling, sadness.

Sitting down onto the windowsill he frowned. Why was he sad that the bastard who had made his life a living hell at times was gone? Maybe because there had been a time when the same man had been his idol, his role model, his inspiration. Lucius Malfoy had not always been the twisted man he had become. When Draco had been very young he had been different, but then something changed. He had never found out what had happened, but it had influenced his own life as well.

With a loud sigh he went back to the bed. Leaning against the post he watch as his witch smiled in her sleep. She had been rather exhausted and he knew that it would take quite a while before their son would be sleeping more than just three or four hours. Hermione had told him about their son always touching her mind when she fed him. For a moment Draco had nearly become jealous, but then he remembered all the times his son touched his mind as well, when his father was walking up and down with him in his arms in a desperate attempt to get the boy to sleep or when he was watching him as the infant gripped the stuffed purple dragon with both hands while trying to chew its nose off at the same time.

Being a husband and father was so... fulfilling wasn't really the right word. Draco felt himself enjoying life like he had never done in the past. Ever. He was happy to wake up next to a girl who looked liked death on socks some mornings due to sleep deprivation. He was happy when she yelled at him that it was all his fault and she would under no circumstances ever consent to having him anywhere near her ever again. He knew she would hug him tightly soon after, with a guilty look on her face and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. To his never ending amazement she loved him. Him, the boy that had been as horrid to her as nobody else ever had. Though the moment Draco had kissed Hermione all those months ago for the first time he had stopped being a boy. He had changed into a young man during that night. She had changed him.

Gently his fingers were touching her cheek as he leant over her. His lips brushed a kiss onto her forehead before he very carefully lowered himself onto the bed next to her.

She mumbled as he snuggled up to her.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Lea."

Sleepy eyes looked at him. She was melting his heart with her slightly unfocused gaze.

"Go back to sleep, love."

"Is everything okay?"

He kiss her softly and muttered against her mouth. "Yes, now everything is okay."

* * *

"I'm not pretending I understand what has happened, but I most certainly want to know what Narcissa did to her husband."

Henri Shaw and Kingsley Shaklebolt sat in the Minister's office and were discussing the events from earlier that same evening.

"Narcissa seems to have picked up quite some spells during her stint with good old Lucius. I've never seen that kind of spell performed ever before."

"That spell she killed him with, Liqu..."

" Liquidum Mortem"

"Yes, Liquidum Mortem, what exactly does it do?"

"It turns the blood of the victim into a deadly poison."

"..."

"It's pretty simple, just a modified transformation charm, but one that is seriously effective."

"You can say that again! Merlin! Who needs Avada Kedavra, when you can use something like that?"

"This spell was designed some centuries back by a member of the Black family according to Narcissa. She found it in an old spell book some years back. She made sure though that Lucius never found out about it. She might have been scared of him, but not enough as to tell him about something as lethal as that spell."

"Where are Draco and Hermione? Are they still on Edinburgh or already back at the Manor?"

"As far as I know they're still in Edinburgh. Allerby will owl young Malfoy in order for him to sign the paperwork confirming him as the rightful Master of all things connected with the Malfoy estate."

"So them two kids should finally be able to have a normal life."

"Yes, they will. Hopefully we all will have a normal life from now on."


	95. Something like that

**A/N Just a bit of tidying up any loose ends before the moment approaches a lot of you have been waiting for: the Naming Ceremony.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up was like surfacing from a long deep and very dark dream for Draco the next morning. His world had literally changed over night. The evil that had been out to destroy him and his loved ones was finally gone. In a way this finality was a bit frightening, but he was embracing it with a sense of relieve he had never experienced before.

He was free.

For the first time he was the master of his own destiny. He was going to make up his own mind about whatever he wanted to do. Nobody would ever again make a decision for him. He grinned. Well, maybe his lovely wife might decide for him which way she was going to have him beg her to kiss him, touch him...

The mental touch of his son derailed the train of upcoming, rather undressed, images of his lovely spouse.

'Yes, my son, I love you, too.' he thought.

There was a picture forming in his mind. It showed the three of them in a park. But there were a lot of other people there, too. There were a lot of other children. A playground could be seen in the back. Draco frowned. He was quite sure that his son hadn't seen a playground as yet. How did he know how one looked in order to show his father?

'Is this an actual place?' he wondered.

The feeling that was communicated seemed to be an affirmation of his assumption.

'Why do you want us to go there?'

The focus shifted and a small girl came into view. Her black hair was straighter than curled, but it was waving lightly in the wind. Her eyes were the deepest brown and her skin a bit darker than most kids that were with her in the sandpit. She had to be about two or three years old Draco reckoned, but she could have easily been older. Guessing the age of a child was not something he was good at, not yet anyway.

The little girl smiled at them and something deep within Draco stirred. Somewhere in the recesses of his mind a piece of information fell into place without him being able to see the whole picture as yet. His son joined her and he seemed to be about the same age. From somewhere to the right a woman approached. It was the little girl's mother. How did he know that? Though what really shocked him was the fact that he knew her. The moment he saw her face everything fell into place.

"Draco?"

The sleepy female voice intruding into his thoughts let the picture in his mind fade and vanish.

'Her eyes…' Draco wasn't quite ready to let go yet. He needed to remember whom he had seen, who the mother of that little girl was.

"Draco?"

Now his name being said in a soft tone was accompanied by the gently touching of his cheek. He sighed and turned to look sideways.

Hermione was gazing at him. She wasn't totally awake yet, but her eyes smiled at him. She had deep brown eyes. The eyes in his vision hadn't been brown though. His wife wasn't the woman he had seen. He sighed. So it hadn't been _his _daughter. But whose was she then?

"What are you thinking?"

He slowly exhaled and turned onto his side to fully look at her.

"Our son has shown me a little girl, but it wasn't one of our children. I saw her mother, but I can't remember who she is."

"Do you think it's important that you remember who she is?"

Draco tried to probe his own mind and feelings. No, it wasn't important as it being lethal, if he didn't remember. But for some reason he still thought... A wave of emotions hit him. Joy he himself had only ever experienced in the moments of abandon he shared with his wife, love so fierce it was bordering on obsession and sadness as deep as the deepest ocean were all mixed together. It was so intense it made him gasp.

Next thing he knew was him sitting and being held tightly by Hermione. His whole body was shaking. Sweet nothings were whispered into his hair while her lips were caressing it.

"Hermione." he sighed.

"Yes, my dragon." her fingers were slowly stroking up and down his upper arm.

"I don't know, what's happening. Why does he show me all those things? Why does he have me feel like... like..."

It had felt like the world would end, if _she_, whoever _she _might be, wouldn't share his life. The existence of everything had been based on her being by his side. Draco tried to remember, if he had ever felt like this before. Maybe not quite as strongly but... The moment he had found her alone in that courtyard at Hogwarts everything had been hanging in the balance. If she talked to him, it would make more than just his day. It would make his life. The apprehension he had felt was a mere shadow of what he had just experienced but he felt the similarity.

"Everything is going to be okay, Draco. He's not going to get away with it again." Hermione said.

Draco sighed. Of course she would be thinking of his father having put them through hell. Though that wasn't what this was about. It had nothing to do with... For just a heartbeat he saw something he would have never thought possible but it explained everything, the grey-blue eyed girl, the little girl with the brown eyes and him feeling like the world would end, it all made sense. It all made so horrible sense!

Hiding his face in his wife's hair Draco tried to forget what had been revealed to him. He didn't want to know how his son of all people had found out about it, let alone think about the consequences should this become known to some people.

"They'll find a way to execute his sentence, to execute him." Hermione's voice whispered, "He's not going to spoil our lives for much longer."

She didn't know yet. Of course not.

"He's dead."

"What?"

The now head of the Malfoy family pulled back to look at his wife.

"I got an owl late last evening. They did it. We're free."

"He's... gone? Truly gone?"

"Yes, dearest Lea, he's really gone."

Her reaction might have not been rational, but he wasn't going to complain as her lips crushed his a moment later.

* * *

James was watching the contend features of his bride. She wouldn't be his bride long though. He wanted her to take her place as his wife as soon as possible. After waiting all those years a few more days shouldn't make any difference, but he couldn't wait any longer. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted his ring on her finger and her wonderful body right next to his in a bed they wouldn't leave for their entire honeymoon. Maybe he was thinking like a lovesick teenager not a grown man. But why should he? All the years he had spent thinking of her, hungering for her, fearing the worst had made him swear a long time ago that the moment Lucius was gone, regardless of why or how, he would be claiming the witch he had loved with all his heart since the day they first met.

There was only one route their relationship was going to take and that led straight into marriage.

"Cissy?"

"Hm?"

"I want to marry you."

Narcissa smiled.

"I want to marry you, too, Jay."

"But I don't want to wait. I want to be married to you by the end of the month."

She felt the warmth of his love like a blanket around her. He had always been a bit impatient. Stealing her first kiss had been the perfect example.

It had been during the summer she had spent with him. One evening, when walking her to her room, he had taken her hands before he had started to lean closer and closer. At first she hadn't realised what he was about to do. Then she had tried to back away, unsure, but the wall behind her had foiled her escape plan. His lips had been on hers before she knew it. They had also been gone just as fast. The silly grin on his face had told her all she needed to know. He had never talked about his feelings for her and now he didn't need to any longer. She felt just like he felt. Their second kiss had been a lot slower and a lot...

"What is going on in that pretty head of yours?"

He trailed his fingers in a deliberately slow motion along her jaw line.

"I was thinking of our first kiss."

A nostalgic smile appeared on his face.

"The one _you_ stole." she poked his bare chest with her long finger.

"The one _you_ couldn't wait to get." he replied with a grin.

"I wasn't..." She didn't get any further as another searing kiss was making it impossible for her to speak for a long while.

Holding her close to his body James was imagining all the things he was going to do to her now that he finally didn't have to protect her from Lucius any longer. They didn't need to hold back now. They were free.

* * *

Allerby scanned the list in his hand and compared it to the piles of papers before him on his desk.

1. _Confirmation of Lucius Malfoy's death being an execution not a murder  
_2. _Confirmation of Narcissa Malfoy not using an Unforgivable Curse  
_3. _Papers to be signed by Shaw and Shaklebolt that the Case Malfoy was closed  
_4. _Confirmation of Draco Malfoy taken over the Malfoy estate as sole heir_

He frowned and chanced a quick glance at the last pile. These were the papers for the official registration of Hermione's and Draco's son, though before the official Naming Ceremony he couldn't actually finish them.

Well, might do it at the Ceremony then. A day or more didn't matter in any case.

A look at the large grandfather clock in the corner told him that his boss and Shaklebolt would be arriving any minute, together with Winters, Mulligan, his witch, the young Weasley boy, the young Malfoys and their son. With a swish of his wand he conjured more chairs and more cups and a large pot of steaming tea.

He was ready to get the show on the road.

* * *

Ron was walking along a deserted corridor in the Ministry on his way to Allerby's office, lost in thought. As he passed an intersection he glanced along the other hallway, and nearly fell over his own feet. He slowly walked backwards and peeked around the corner.

There, not twenty feet away, was his best friend Hermione. She was leaning with her back against the wall and right in front of her, with their baby in his arms, was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was whispering into her ear and she was giggling. She was giggling! She had never giggled when she had been with him, when she had been his girlfriend.

"Stop it, Draco!" she muttered now.

Ron glared. The ferret had been leaning in further and was now... doing something to the side of neck.

"It's your fault, Lea. You're so delicious that a poor weak man like me simply can't resist."

His arm was snaking around her waist, pulling her slowly against his body, while she was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Since when are you a _poor weak_ man, eh?"

He pulled back and looked at her.

"Since I fell in love with you, Lea."

The sincerity in his voice surprised Ron. Why could he, the guy who had taunted her all those years, say things like that and she believed him? If Ron had tried that she would have laughed in his face. Well, maybe not. But she wouldn't have taken him seriously in any case. Deep feelings... Hermione had seemingly never been able to imagine him capable of them. He had been. He was. It was just not in his nature to express his feelings like the bloody ferret could.

He scowled.

"Draco!"

Hermione's voice yanked him back into the present.

"What? What am I doing, sweet Lea?"

She was wiggling against him. It was only a very short stretch of his imagination as to what that would be doing to a guy, any guy.

"You make it move."

"Of course I do." came the smooth reply, accompanied by a sly grin, "I might have it move just a little bit more..."

She close to shrieked and pressed herself against the wizard holding her tightly against his body. It was only too easy to guess _what_ exactly was moving... Moments later her hands were caressing Malfoy's lower back and he was the one moving in strange ways.

Ron could only stare in fascination. What were they doing to each other?

"See... My lovely dragon." Hermione cooed with a big grin.

"I'll make you pay for that, my lovely witch." was his huskily answer. The smirk on his face made their spectator cringe.

Draco ran his fingers over her hip, drumming a feather light rhythm as he went. Hermione's face was turning from light blush to an utterly flustered expression. Hungry lips tasted the skin of her neck before finding their way to her mouth.

"I love you, dearest Lea." he muttered.

While her hands were holding his hips in place for her to feel him in all the right places she replied with a husky voice, "I love you, my dragon."

Ron's fascination made him careless and instead of staying hidden behind the corner he was now standing more or less in the middle of the corridor. Two pairs of eyes were staring at him a moment later.

"What do you want Weasley? Don't you have some place else to be?" Draco snarled in a barely concealed thread.

Hermione's eyes told her friend to just go. Which, for once, he did without saying or doing anything stupid beforehand.

* * *

It was somewhat crowded in Allerby's office, but this allowed Ron to whisper to his best friend in an urgent tone without anybody paying to much attention to them.

"They were making out! Right in the middle of a corridor. Merlin knows what was going on in his robes..."

Harry chanced a glance sideways at the agitated demeanour of his friend.

"What are you talking about? I don't think anybody would object to them kissing in public. They are married after all."

"I'm not talking about a bit of snogging. He had his hand on her hip, pulling her close and she moved against him... in a way... Harry! Hermione doesn't do things like that."

'Maybe not with you.' Harry was tempted to say, but stopped himself just in time.

Their friend was a girl and he for one had always been aware of the fact, but she had also only ever been his sister, nothing more. If the guy she had been having a crush on for more years than Harry cared to remember didn't notice then that was just bad luck. Ron had had his chance and didn't use it. Why was he still so...? A thought suddenly struck him.

"Where exactly did Hermione have her hands you said?"

He tried to be as subtle as he could. Having Ron asking too many question wasn't going to do any good.

"What do you mean _where did she have her hands_?"

"It was you ranting on about her not doing things like _that_, not me."

"Oh..." he had to think about that a moment, "She had her hands on his back. Why?"

"No particular reason and I don't think her having her hands on his back is that bad in any case. I do that with Ginny in public as well and you've never been this mad because of it."

"You're you and he's bloody Malfoy."

"Ron, seriously, get a grip. She's his wife and it doesn't matter, if he's Malfoy or any other guy."

Luckily for Harry It was this precise moment that Kingsley called Ron to the desk as his statement and signature are being needed.

'On his back... his lower back maybe?'

The thought about his friend and her husband having this mysterious Malfoy mark intrigued him. He would make sure to ask her about the first chance he got.

* * *

They were on their way back from the paper signing marathon that Hermione and Draco happened to meet Neville.

"Hi Neville." a smile accompanied her greeting.

"Hallo Hermione. How are you doing? How is the baby?"

"He's fine. Needs a lot to eat and doesn't sleep as much as I would like him to do, but it's fine."

She showed the peacefully snoozing baby to her friend.

"He's tiny." was the first thing Neville said.

Hermione laughed.

"Of course, he's still only an infant, you know."

"Oh."

Draco refrained from any comment. Should he dare comment on the ignorance of her friend she wouldn't hesitate to remind him of his own? He might now know more about becoming a father than most their friends did, but only a few short months ago he had been just as clueless as most of them still were. He entertained the thought if his house mates were any more knowledgeable than he had been for a moment, but dismissed it. The male Slytherins had enjoyed life, but they had very seldom been reckless enough to find themselves in a position where fatherhood might be on the cards for them. Well, Draco himself was an obvious exception. He hadn't so much as thought about what might happen during the night of the Graduation Party. It all had just... happened.

The truth was that he hadn't thought about taking precautions at all that night. In the state of happy delirium he had been in he would have been hard pushed to remember his own name at times. She had been like an unbelievable powerful drug for him and he had been hooked from the moment his lips touched hers. Without realising what he did he touched his fingertips to his mouth.

Neville looked at the person that had made his life hell at school. In this very moment he looked like some love struck guy too caught up in his own world to notice anything around him.

"Is he okay?" he whispered with a slightly confused look.

Hermione followed his gaze and was a bit surprised by the gentle look on her husbands face and what he was doing.

"I hope so..."

She studied Draco for a long while and then decided to better take him home.

"I better get back to the house. It was nice seeing you again, Neville."

"It was nice seeing you as well, Hermione."

She hugged him with a big smile on her face before she would her arm around the still dreamy looking wizards and disapparated them.

* * *

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I love you."

She smiled sweetly at him as she crawled over the bed towards him, pinning him down with the duvet.

"I love you, too, my dragon."

His deep grey eyes leisurely scanned her face. He noticed the length of her eye lashes, the slightly pink stains on her cheeks, the cream coloured complexion of her skin and that her lips were begging him to kiss them. He arched up to taste her mouth, but she drew back just enough for him not to be able to reach. He looked at her and tried again. She denied him again with a sly smile. As the bed covers hindered his movements he tried to think of a way to get to her by other means.

"Draco Malfoy, helplessly trapped underneath a girl..." she susurrated with a husky tone in her voice.

He would have loved to show his wife that he was anything but helpless, but he had to admit that to just lie there and let her have her wicked ways with him was... most appealing.

"I'm at your mercy, fair maiden."

A triumphant grin spread over her face.

"That means I can do whatever I please to you."

He tried not to laugh. If she thought that was any kind of threat...

"But, dear maiden, how could anybody as good and noble as yourself take advantage of a defenceless man like me."

"Maybe I want revenge."

'Oh-oh'

"Revenge? Most kind maiden what might I have done to deserve your revenge?"

She lowered her head to whisper into his ear.

"You have not shown any proof of your love for me for nearly the whole day. This lack of attention is punishable."

She licked slowly along his jaw. Staying calm and playing along became increasingly difficult for him. Didn't she know how enticing she was right in this moment?

"Dearest maiden, I beg your forgiveness. I'm but a man in love. My brain is not working when my eyes lay sight on your beauty. My mind is not as sharp as it should be when I can smell your sweet scent. My soul is screaming for your gentleness as I wait for you to touch me."

He could see that his words had the intended effect. For a moment she lost her concentration and that was enough for Draco to take charge and reverse their positions. Now Hermione was the one immobilised by the covers with him hovering over her.

All he could whisper before his mouth touched her lips was, "I love you."


	96. Naming Ceremony

**A/N This was supposed to be the grand finale! The Naming Ceremony where the name of their baby is finally revealed, the last chapter, the one with a very happy ending that would make us all think of fantastic sunsets and happy ever after.**

**Well... read on and you'll find out what I mean.**

**Some reviews and your thoughts are more than appreciated!**

* * *

The day was blessed with warm sunshine and a cloudless sky. Their son had been sleeping for most of the night, to Hermione's utter astonishment, and even the house elves were rather excited about today's event: the Naming Ceremony for the youngest Malfoy.

"Hermione! If you don't come out off that bathroom this minute, I swear I'll break the door down!" Draco was more than just a bit agitated. The large ballroom was slowly filling with guests and his dear wife was hiding in their bathroom for some bizarre reason. "Hermione!"

"I can't go out there." her muffled voice came from behind the locked door.

"Why not for Merlin's sake?"

"I can't..."

"Get out here this instant, woman!"

Draco's nerves were fraying at the edges as it was. The last thing he needed was for Hermione... The door opened and all he could do was stare at the face that was looking at him. His wife had to be... somewhere... behind that...

"What happened?"

"I don't know." she close to wailed as tears were starting to roll over her face.

There was nothing else he could do except pull her into a tight embrace.

"Draco? Hermione? It's time for the two of you to come down. Everybody is gathered in the ballroom waiting for the big moment."

Narcissa looked at bit surprised at the couple before her. Her son was holding her daughter-in-law in his arms, his dress robes all but hiding her from view. Was the girl crying?

"What's going on, Draco?"

"We'll be down in a minute, Mother."

His eyes told her not to ask any questions. She nodded and left quietly.

"Lea, what has happened? Why is your face bright green?"

"I don't know. It was like this when I woke up this morning."

"Have you been eaten anything or drunk something..."

"No. Everything was as usual last night. I've singing to our son before I came to bed."

"What did you sing?"

"I don't know. Just some stuff about green pastures and happy cows, children's stuff."

"Green pastures?"

Draco sighed. What had he got himself into when he told this wonderful witch that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? Merlin knew what else might happen during the next decade. Who would have thought that their son would be this powerful as an infant already?

"I think, singing to our son about green pastures wasn't the best idea."

"What do you mean? Oh..."

"Yes. I think it was him causing your face turning Slytherin green."

He kissed her cheek.

"At least we can rectify this quite easily."

He waved his wand and after a moment the colour vanished. Expecting a big thankful smile he was in for a shock as he saw his wife scowl at him.

"What?"

"Why can you remove the colour and I couldn't?" she demanded to know.

Trying his best not to grin he said, "It's a Slytherin... guy think. You're a girl and a Gryffindor."

She didn't believe him, but that was okay. As long as he could finally get her to come downstairs with him.

"I'll explain tonight, lovely witch. Promise." he whispered into her ear, "But now we have to get a move an. Everybody is expecting us downstairs."

He turned and was about to walk towards the doors when her hand closed around hi wrist.

"You won't give him some ridiculous name, will you?"

He stepped back to face her. Her eyes were showing the worry that was eaten away at her. With a smile a gently lay his hands on her shoulders, kissing her forehead he sighed.

"No, Hermione, I'm not giving our son a ridiculous name. It's unusual, but not ridiculous."

* * *

The doors to the ballroom were closed. Hermione looked at her husband with a surprised expression on her face, but then she heard something that sounded like a fanfare and the doors swung open. All eyes were upon them. A wizard stood in the middle of the dance floor with their son. Who was unsuccessfully trying to get a hold of his beard.

"We are gathered here for the traditional Naming Ceremony as it was performed for centuries for every child. In the past a month would pass before a child would be introduced to the community and another year before it was given a proper name. Nowadays we don't have to wait quite as long in order to be sure our children will survive."

He held the happily gurgling infant up so that all present could see him.

"Today this child will be introduced into our community."

Hermione felt her husband take her hand into his.

"This child has a mother. The name of the family she was born into is Granger, but her heart found another heart and therefore her name is now Hermione Jean Malfoy."

She stepped forward and felt rather self-conscious as her friends and parents were smiling and clapping. Standing next to her son she felt a wave of love and understanding ripple through her mind. All worry was suddenly gone. He didn't care what name his father gave him. He knew his father loved him and any given name would be happily accepted.

"This child has also a father. The name of the family he was born into is the House of Malfoy. His name is Draco Malfoy."

More clapping and for a moment his wife thought she saw him actually blush.

"It is custom for the father to proclaim the name of his child and introduce it to our society."

The baby was handed to its father smiling at the parent that was now holding him up.

"This is my son. He was born into my house, the House of Malfoy. He will be my heir one day and even so his mother is dreading me naming him, I herewith name my first born son Scorpius Malfoy."

Cheering and clapping filled the room. Grinning inwardly Draco saw the relieved expression on the face of his wife.

"It is also custom for a child to have a godfather or godmother. As my wife is a Gryffindor but I'm a Slytherin it will be best for our son to have a godparent from either side. His godfather will be my cousin Ben." a tall figure stepped next to Draco, "His godmother will be Ginny Weasley."

A rather widely grinning Harry nudged his fiancé to go. Draco had had a long talk with his ex-nemesis about becoming a father, loving Hermione and that it would be good, if Ginny would be godmother to their son. It would also make sure that Blaise could see her at all the family gatherings, but that wasn't mentioned.

Ginny took her place next to Hermione and her cheeks looked rather flushed. The wizard next to Draco thought her to be the most beautiful girl in the world.

The infant was handed to his now godfather and looked at him with great interest. For a split second Blaise actually feared that he might be able to look past his disguise, but he was only a baby for Merlin's sake. He wasn't... The image of him and Ginny in the apothecary at Christmas suddenly appeared before his mind's eye. Not to gasp was a struggle he nearly lost. Especially as the image wavered and changed. The next one had him shocked. There were three people in the it.

"Ben?" somebody elbowed him in the ribs, "Your turn."

"Oh, yeah, right."

The infant was yet again held high and his godfather.

"I, Ben Malforio, swear to protect and teach this child. He will always have a place at my table and under my roof. Should need be , he'll become my son."

With shaking hands he transferred the baby to Ginny. As their hands brushed against each other he had difficulties shaking the image he had seem moments earlier.

Ginny kissed the forehead of a wriggling child and then held it up like his father and godfather had done.

"I, Ginny Weasley, swear to protect and teach this child. He will always have a place at my table and under my roof. Should need be, he'll become my son."

'He would be _our_ son...'

Hermione took her son and smiled happily at her husband. As they stood close together in the centre of the room several people were taking pictures now. They would probably make the headlines of the Prophet again, but so be it. That was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Let us greet my son. Scorpius Malfoy!" Draco called above the chattering.

Silence returned as everybody present lifted their wand.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" the room answered with a cheer.

* * *

Harry had been dragged off by Alicia for a slow waltz which allowed Ginny to stand at the side and watch the dancers. The glass of juice in her hands was quivering slightly as she watched her fiancé. He had never been a very confident public dancer. Though the mournful face he made at his ex-Quidditch team mate was pathetic and didn't have the least effect on her.

"Hi there, beautiful." he voice suddenly cooed into her ear.

She nearly dropped her glass.

"Merlin!" glaring at the person having startled her she noticed that it was Scorpius' godfather. What was his name again?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

She cleared her throat and tried to smile, "You didn't. I just wasn't expecting anybody to sneak up on me, that's all."

"My apologise. So, you are? Ginny, was it?"

"Yes." Why did this guy feel so familiar?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ben, Ben Malforio."

"Malforio?"

"The Italian side of the family. I've inherited a small flat from a distant aunt recently. It's in London and as I thought I might have a look what's happening in Britain I hooked up with Draco again. Haven't seen him in a while."

That wasn't even a real lie. It had been an owl that had delivered the invitation for this event. He hadn't seen his mate since that day in the hospital.

"So one thing led to another and as I'm not that bad at Quidditch I got the chance to play for the London Lightnings."

"Wow. They're really good. I played against them last year."

"Really? Which team were you on?"

"The Harpies."

"You play for the Holyhead Harpies? Respect."

"Well, I played for them last year, but I... had to stop for a bit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's a long story."

"I love long stories." he gave her his most winning smile.

She laughed. "You won't like this one. Some evil bastard put a spell on me and that resulted in me having to postpone my career with the Harpies."

"So, what are you doing right now?"

"School."

Blaise raised his eyebrows at her. He of course knew that she was at Hogwarts, but couldn't tell her that. He followed her gaze onto the dance floor. Harry was now doing something that resemble the Twist and both he and Alicia were laughing.

"Is that your guy?" he asked, seemingly casual.

She nodded.

"Ya, we're engaged to be married."

"Congratulation. He's one happy man."

Ginny took a sip from her drink, made a disgusted face and shuddered.

"Everything okay?"

"This juice is off."

Blaise wouldn't believe for one minute that some less than perfect would be served at a Malfoy function.

"Somebody might have spiked it with something. I had some earlier and it was fine."

"Great! Now what? Will I grow another head or get purple spots or..."

He stopped her ranting by taking her face gently into his warm hands. A shiver ran through her. Something wasn't right, she new, but at the same time she felt absolutely save with this cousin of Draco. Strange.

"No, sorry to disappoint you, but you still only have one head and no purple spots either." he seemed to be hesitating, "There are only those..."

"What?" she close to shrieked.

He was laughing now.

"Nothing, Ginny, nothing. You're just as perfect as always."

Her eyes met his and for a moment his heart stopped. Had he just given the game away? The penetrating stare she gave him had him break out in goosebumps.

'Breath, mate, breath!' he chanted in his mind, trying to will his racing heart to slow down.

'Who _is_ this!'

But before the situation could get any more awkward Alicia and Harry joined them, both laughing. They caught on to something having happened straight away.

"Everything okay, Ginny?"

"Yes, yes, everything is okay. I just took a sip of this spiked juice and it was truly disgusting."

He took the glass from her with a warm smile.

"Let me get you another one."

Kissing her cheek he went to get the juice.

Blaise meanwhile had turned to Alicia.

"Care to dance with a stranger and show him how you do it in Britain?" he asked her with a seductive smile.

She laughed.

"As long as you just have dancing on your mind," she pointed at George who was talking to Hermione's father, "because that handsome guy over there is _my_ handsome guy."

With a mock scowl Blaise took her hand and kissed it.

"Britain really has a lot going for it, but that all the pretty girls are spoken for isn't one of them."

"You'll find yourself somebody, don't worry. Now, what about that dance you asked for?"

"Lead the way."

He winked at Ginny over his shoulder and for some reason she felt herself blushing.

* * *

"Blaise! What are you doing here." Draco hissed.

There hadn't been much dignity in the way he had dragged his best mate into a small room leading of the corridor between the grand staircase and the ballroom.

"Are you insane? What if Potter finds out who you are?"

Blaise glared at him."

"You asked me to be Scorpius godfather. I had to be here."

"I expected you to send somebody in your place."

"Like whom?"

"This is only an excuse to see a certain witch and we both know it."

"Yes, it is, but I have every right to see her."

"Why should that be, eh? She's engaged to be married to another guy. Who _will _find out sooner or later who you really are."

"He won't."

"Why shouldn't he?"

"He's not going to be able to remembered my face or name when the night is over. He'll have only the vague recollection that there was some wizard from Italy who's related to you and who's now the godfather to your son, but nothing else."

He was frowned at.

"And you think that'll be enough?"

"Yeah."

The frown morphed into a scowl.

"What about Hermione? Is she going to be able to remember you? I mean, people will expect her to be able to talk about the godfather of her son."

"Yes, she'll know me as Ben Malforio, your Italian cousin."

"Blaise, she's not called the smartest witch of our age for nothing. If anybody is going to find out, she will."

"Oh, Draco, mate, you worry too much. Been too long with that lovely Gryffindor of yours."

There was something in his tone of voice that told Draco of the heartache Blaise was feeling. He wanted to be able to be with _his_ Gryffindor.

"Just be careful, okay."

"Yeah, okay."

"I don't want the big gathering to be a funeral. Your funeral!"

Blaise just nodded.

They were about to leave the room when Draco saw two figures approach. He pushed Blaise back inside and close the door, but leaving a small gap in order for him to see when whoever was walking along this corridor was gone. To his surprise they didn't leave. They stopped right in front of the door behind which the two wizards were standing.

"I'm sure nothing can be so bad that you can't tell him." a female voice whispered.

"You don't know." a second one answered.

""No, I don't know, but maybe you should tell me."

'Is that Hermione?" Blaise mouthed.

Draco shrugged. He wasn't sure, but it could be her.

"What has happened that you can't even tell him? He loves you."

There was quiet sobbing coming from the corridor. Glances were exchanged.

"I'm..." the rest was lost in more sobbing.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant."

'That's Ginny!' Draco was sure of it.

Looking at his friend he could see a stunned expression occupying his features.

"But that's wonderful!"

"Yes, but can we not talk about that now?"

There was the muffled sound of somebody being hugged.

"You need to tell Harry. He'll be so happy."

"No he won't, he'll hate me." the voice was a mere wail now.

"What? Why?"

More sobbing ensued, but no real coherent answer was provided, until a lot later.

"I may never be able to tell _him_!"

The sound of a body hitting the ground diverted the Malfoy heir's attention from the two girls to his former house mate, who had collapsed into a heap on the floor.

* * *

"Tell me again, why we're here, Harry."

Ron was sitting on a comfy couch and blinked into his Firewhiskey. His best friend was sitting next to him nursing a big glass of some alcohol free cocktail. A Broom Chaser or Broom Obsessed or something else strange was the name of it. It wasn't really relevant as long it could be drunk and didn't get you drunk.

"We're here because the baby of our best friend is being given a name and godparents today."

"You okay with Ginny being godmother?"

"O' course. I'm delighted. It means that the poor thing doesn't only have the influence of the Slytherins around him. Gryffindor sensibility will prevent too much damage."

"Right."

They drunk some more of their respective drinks and then it was Ron who spoke first.

"I've been thinking."

"You have?"

"Yeah. About what went wrong and why it's not me over there dancing with Hermione instead of... _him_.

"Ah?"

Harry was starting to wonder where this conversation was going.

"You know, I've been rehearsing to ask her for nearly a week, before I actually did it."

His friend could recall those days clearly.

"I wanted to make her happy, but she was always studying so much and more often than not I had to accompany her to the library when I wanted to spend any time with her at all."

"You knew from the start that that is what she does. She's always been like that."

"Yeah, I know, but I had thought... if we were together she would study a bit less and have a bit more fun."

"Fun as in watching Quidditch matches in the rain and talking about all the different moves and possible alternative strategies for hours afterwards?"

"Well, yeah."

There was nothing he could say, Harry knew Hermione simple didn't like Quidditch or anything else broomstick related. She wasn't a flyer.

"Ron, you and me and Ginny, we can do that, but nor her. She's been always a bookworm and there's nothing that will change that."

More drink was consumed.

"You know what?"

"No, what?"

"Malfoy was hanging around the library a lot as well."

"Of course he would. Most of the Slytherins from our year never came back. He never had any friends in other houses, so what else was left for him than studying?"

"Maybe, but I reckon he was eyeing Hermione."

It took a lot for Harry not to laugh out loud.

"I think you should skip the next few rounds of Firewhiskey. Malfoy eyeing Hermione, yeah right."

"Think about it. When else would he have had time to study her in order to find the one thing he could use to seduce her."

A groan from his mate was the only reaction to this assessment.

"You're not seriously suggesting that he's been spying on our friend just so he could have his way with her, are you?"

"Yes, of course."

"Ron, give it a rest. Just accept that she's the wife, _the wife_, of Draco. She is the mother to his child. There is nothing you could do to ever prise her away from him. She's probably wearing his mark as well."

Harry could have bitten off his own tongue. He hadn't intended to tell Ron about the Mark all true lovers of the Malfoy household were wearing.

He sighed. Hoping his friend was too drunk to notice he waited for any reaction. Which promptly came.

"What do you mean _she's wearing his mark_? What mark?"

"It's a Malfoy thing, like a tattoo."

"She's got a tattoo? He's got her to have a tattoo done?" Ron's face looked outraged, "She didn't even want to talk about it when I suggested it."

"It's a magical tattoo. If a girl loves a Malfoy guy and he truly loves her back they are both being... marked. It's nothing she would have been able to choose. Either he loves her or he doesn't and from what I know, he does."

"I really have missed the boat, haven't I?"

"Yes, mate, you have; in sixth year."

"What do you mean?"

"The moment you snogged Lavender that boat has sailed."

"But she kissed me at Hogwarts, when I got the fangs of the basilisk. She kissed me then."

"She did, but it wasn't love anymore. It was... happiness, relieve, a spur of the moment."

Ron looked seriously deflated.

"Man, that's really depressing."

"It's the truth." Harry put his arm around the shoulder of his best friend, "Face it and move on."

A heavy sigh was all he got as reply.

"She's happy and that's all that counts."

They clinked their glasses together.

"To the happiness of our friend."

* * *

It was past ten when Draco was finally slipping into bed next to his wife. She seemed to be reading, but he had noticed that she had been staring at the same page for the past few minutes. He extracted the book from her fingers and lay it onto his bedside table then his arms pulled her close. She snuggled up to him, but he noticed that she tried not to look at him.

"Now, my dear wife, tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." came the way too quick answer.

"What is wrong?"

"Everything has just been a bit much..."

She tried to escape his arms, but he held her fast.

"You're not going anywhere before you haven't told me what's wrong. I've been watching you. Something is eating you alive, Lea. What has happened? Have any of the guests been rude? Has anybody offended you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Then what?"

"Ginny is pregnant."

"That wasn't that difficult, was it?" he kissed her hair, "Why didn't you want to tell me? I'm quite happy for her and Potter. Good luck to them."

"You don't understand." she whispered.

Where had he heard that one before?

"Then explain it to me. I'm sure I'm not that dense. I try to keep up."

"Ginny has been... unfaithful to Harry."

He could hear how much it pained her to confess this to him. Though it warmed his heart that she trusted him not to go telling anybody about it.

It took another moment before he realised what she had in fact just told him. Ginny had been having it away with some other wizard and was now pregnant by said other...

'Merlin!'

Draco knew of only one other wizard the Weasley girl had been _involved_ with in the last month or two: his best mate. Blaise must have already realised it when they were eavesdropping on the two witches earlier that afternoon. That would explain him keeling over like he did.

"Are you telling me that Ginny Weasley has been..." he tried to think of an appropriate way to phrase this, "between the sheets with somebody other than Potter and is now potentially carrying his child?"

"Yes."

Silence engulfed them. What was he supposed to say? He knew that Blaise was probably already making plans to get the witch he loved after all. If it was really his child, there was no way in hell Potter would be wanting to keep her as his fiancé. How could his friend have been so careless? Then again, who was he to talk? He had taken Hermione's virginity and getting her pregnant all in one night himself. The need for protection hadn't occurred to him, not even afterwards.

He sighed.

"What is she going to do? I mean, has she told Blaise?"

His spouse gasped.

"How do you...?"

"Blaise has been the only guy that has been all over her like a rush ever since Christmas. I can't imagine her having anybody else on the go besides him and Potter. Can you?"

"No." her head lifted as she sought his eyes, "What do you think will happen?"

"If my best mate finds out the witch he loves is expecting his child, he won't rest before she isn't only carrying his child but also his name."

"He's going to marry her?"

"Yes, without hesitation or second thoughts."

"What if it isn't his?"

"Is there a way to find out?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"I think so. I've seen the healers in St. Mungo's using a spell when the parentage of a child was disputed. But I think it only shows, if a man isn't the father."

"Right. Is she going to want to find out the truth?"

The deep brown of her eyes was penetrating his mind.

"I think so. She wants to be with Harry and that means making sure it's his child."

Draco looked at her. What was she saying? He could hear that her voice was implying something... His skin became even paler.

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" he whispered, "She wouldn't... not an innocent child."

"In the moment she has two options, keep it and tell Harry it's his regardless of the truth or find out who the father is and deal with the consequences." a tear was forming in the corner of her eye, "I don't have much hope that Blaise will become a father, not officially anyway, regardless of the truth."

His arms closed around her, holding her close. He knew the pain his friend was going to feel. Draco himself had been there. But in contrast to the happy end he was enjoying Blaise would be facing a life of pain and misery.

'Merlin, what mess!'


	97. There was no doubt

**A/N I couldn't leave this story hanging as it did at the end of the last chapter. _That lot_ wanted me to clean it up, so, I'm doing that in the moment. There will be one more chapter to come, an epilogue.**

**Let me know what you think.**

** newyorklover - this chapter is for you!**

* * *

The morning after the night before... Most people use this expression when they try to express a total disaster they had the bad luck to encounter. It was like Blaise felt the next morning.

He had spent the night awake and in the company of a bottle of Firewhiskey. The bottle was still unopened. He couldn't bring himself to try and drink his situation away any longer. If Ginny really was pregnant with his child he had to stop getting drunk whenever he felt like it. He couldn't go on a bender when the fancy took him. He also couldn't have eyes for any other girl ever again. Not that he hadn't more or less stopped that anyway, but now there was a very good reason for him to do so, the girl he loved would otherwise kill him. Or worse, leave him out in the cold.

He rubbed his hands over his burning eyes. Merlin! How could he have been so irresponsible! First it was only a game then his heart got involved and now... He was going to be a father and that meant he had to grow up. Pronto! Was this what Draco had been facing? Suddenly finding out that life had decided it was your turn for some special attention wasn't something most folk would be necessarily happy about. Blaise wasn't in any case. The very moment he had been getting to grips with the fact that the love of his life was going to be with another guy Fate seemingly had other plans. Was he meant to be with Ginny after all? He could only hope so. How cruel would it be, if he was given this glimpse of hope now, only to find out that it had all been for naught after all?

Her face appeared before his inner eye. She was dancing with him, as she had done yesterday. He had asked Potter before he took her for a whirl, but still that had at least meant she was relaxed and didn't think him up to anything. Not that she knew it was him anyway. Though... there had been moments when he had been holding her in his arms during that waltz when he had been wondering, if she could see right through his disguise. Her yes had narrowed and she had been thinking about something.

The memories of Draco dragging him into that room and giving him a piece of his mind came back. Did his mate know that he had been aiding Fate when he did that? Otherwise they would have never been able to overhear Ginny talking to Hermione. It had quite literally floored him when he realised what she was saying.

'There might be a son or daughter of mine being born before the year is out.' he thought.

Would his child be as gifted as Scorpius was? Draco had told him about the little guy being able to connect to the mind of their parents and that he had shown his father a little girl with black hair, dark eyes and tanned skin. They both had wondered about that as both Ginny and Harry were fair skinned. Neither of the friends had been daring to think about the possible explanation for the tone of the little girl's skin. It had seemed impossible at that time. It didn't seem impossible any longer.

Was Ginny going to be as much a pushover as Hermione had been? Was she going to be sick as much? What was it like to be with a girl that was pregnant?

He sighed. It was wishful thinking. He shouldn't get his hopes up. They would only be crushed again. Under normal circumstances, had she not been the betrothed of the one wizard who saved the world, he would now be as happy as any man could be. A new life would be coming into this world and it would be part of him. Maybe.

Another heavy sigh resounded through the silence of the early morning. He couldn't even go and talk to her about it. He wasn't supposed to know. Did Potter know about the happy occurrence by now? Had she told _him_ that he was going to become a father? A sour taste was spreading in his mouth. Shouldn't she find out the truth first? Shouldn't she be trying to do the right thing?

He frowned. He sounded like a lover scorned. Well, in a way he was. He loved her. There was no refuting this fact. He would not hesitate to own up and offer her his hand, his heart and his name. At least she would know he didn't only propose because of what had happened. He would have done it anyway.

He slowly sat up and looked at the bed he had been lying on. Would she be sharing this bed with him? Would it be good enough for her to just watch him play Quidditch until she could go back to playing for the Harpies herself? How would they juggle the responsibilities for their child? It wouldn't be easy to bring up a child, not with both its parents playing professional Quidditch.

What idle thoughts all these were. She would be finding out that it was Potter's child and she would have her happy-ever-after with him. Filled with sudden rage Blaise threw the bottle against the opposite wall. It shattered, leaving a large amber stain on the light wallpaper.

"I love her!" he shouted, "_**I**_ love her!"

* * *

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the breakfast room eating in silence. Neither of them knew what to say for some strange reason. There had never been a time in their relationship when this kind of silence had been weighing down on them. This should have been a very happy morning for them. This was the first day their son was known by name and not just baby, child, infant or similar. Why did the fate of Ginny, Harry and Blaise have this kind of impact on them?

"Lea."

She looked up and saw the worried gaze of her husband.

"What's happening?"

She shook her head.

"I don't know."

"Why do I feel guilty? Why do I feel like I should have done something, either helping or preventing all of this?"

Hermione shook her head again. She felt exactly the same.

"I feel like that as well. I've been wondering half the night, if I've let Ginny down somehow. She saw what it did to me when I found out that it was your child that was growing within me. She saw the tears, the mental torment and the self doubt."

"Harry was there for you, wasn't he? You were staying with him at the time."

"Yes, he was the first to know that I was pregnant and that it was yours."

Draco frowned. Potter knew before him that he was going to be a father.

"What do you think Ginny is going to do?"

"I don't know. She's probably going to take her time to think things through and then decide what's best for her and the baby."

"What would be best for the baby, Lea?"

Her brown eyes were meeting his own grey ones. There was uncertainty and doubt visible in them.

"I have no idea, Draco. I don't know, if she should tell Harry the truth. I doubt that he could handle it. He had been doing his best to win her. There hasn't been another girl in his world since sixth year. He broke up with her before we left just to make sure she was safe and couldn't tell anybody anything. He truly loves her."

She reached for his hand. Squeezing it she continued.

"I don't know, if Blaise would be better for her or not. I don;t know, if she would be happy with him. I don;t know, if she would be willing to be anything in his life, be it girlfriend, lover or wife."

"You think she would deny him, if he proposed?"

"It's possible. She has the Gryffindor courage, but even that only goes so far."

His thumb gently caressed the back of her hand.

"Is there anything we should do? I know, it's their mess and they need to get it sorted, but..."

"I know. I feel that same. I want to help Ginny. I don't want Harry to get hurt. Blaise might be good for her, but I don't know that either. Whoever is the father to that child deserves to know though."

Draco got up, walked around the table and then pulled his wife to her feet in order to be able to properly embrace her.

"I love you, Hermione, and I'm just glad that I didn't have to compete with another guy for your affections."

* * *

Ginny had found her way to the headmistress' office before she even went to have breakfast. She was at the end of her tether. She didn't notice that the gargoyle didn't ask for a password but just turned to admit her onto the revolving spiral staircase.

Taking a deep breath she knocked on the thick oak door guarding the quarters of the head of Hogwarts.

"Come in."

Pushing the door open she hoped Professor McGonagall wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Miss Weasley? What brings you here at this hour? I hope nothing has happened at the Ceremony yesterday?"

"Can I speak to Professor Dumbledore, please?"

The stern face of the old witch behind the desk showed a hint of worry. It didn't happen very often that students came to talk to the old headmaster. Most students didn't even know about all previous headmasters being gathered in this office.

"Is everything all right?"

"I just need to ask the headmaster something."

There was the slightest frown on the headmistress' face, but she nevertheless stood up and rounded the large desk. The look on her face made it clear that she didn't believe for a moment that everything was all right, but was going to indulge the younger witch and allow her to talk to the previous headmaster.

As the door had closed behind her Ginny turned to face the portrait of Professor Dumbledore.

"Well, Miss Weasley, I dare say that something truly important or truly bad must have happened in order for you to seek my advice."

"Yes."

"Please, take a seat, I can see that this is going to be a longer conversation."

Ginny turned the chair in front of the desk and sat down.

"Professor, I have done something incredibly stupid and now I don't know how to fix it."

"There is no problem which doesn't also hold a solution within it."

"Maybe, but I don't think there is any solution to my problem which isn't going to hurt somebody dear to me."

"Well then, do you care to elaborate the situation a bit?"

She took a deep breath, steeling herself for a confession she wouldn't have thought she would ever have to make to the old professor.

"I have decided that I want to spend my life with Harry. I know he loves me and I love him."

"But?"

"But when I visited Blaise in St. Mungo's I didn't just visit him. We... were... rather close."

"You mean you two have been enjoying the passion of youth with each other? Well, that is not a crime as such and as you said, Harry is your choice."

"Yes, he is, I really want to be with him, but..."

Dumbledore patiently waited for her to continue.

"I've been stupid with Blaise. Neither of us had been thinking straight and we didn't think of..."

"Precautions."

She nodded. It was eerie how the old wizard seemed to already know what she was trying to tell him.

"Miss Weasley, I've heart the story about how Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger made the same mistake, maybe their reasons were different, but the result was the same. I believe they are happily married and had, as you know, their first child named only yesterday. Why do you think, you couldn't be happy with Mr. Potter any longer? I'm sure he would be delighted to learn about him becoming a father himself."

There was a moment of silence in which Ginny felt like her soul was being put on a silver plater for her former professor to inspect.

"Ah, I see."

What did he see?

"You do not have the peace of mind you should have, do you? There is the uncertainty of whose child it is you are carrying."

If she could have, she would have had the earth swallow her. This was not even embarrassing. It was past embarrassing.

"The father to your child, would it matter to you to find that it would be Mr. Potter after all and not Mr. Zabini?"

That was an odd question considering she wanted to be with Harry. She would be more than happy, if it was Harry's.

"No, yes, I mean, I want Harry to be the father."

"But if he is not? Are you going to tell both, Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini, the truth? Or are you just going to let Mr. Potter live with the deception in the hope, he won't find out?"

Ginny was close to tears.

"I don't know! I want this all to stop. I want to get my life back. I want to marry Harry and forget that this ever happened."

"Well, there is a very simple solution in order for you to be able to make a more informed decision about the futures of you three.

"Is there?"

"Yes, but you need to be sure about the consequences. You will not be able to pretend you don't know and I would prefer, if you didn't lie to either wizards concerned."

"What solution?"

"There is a spell that determines the parentage of a child."

"Oh."

"Are you willing to accept whatever will be revealed though?"

"What should I do, if it's Blaise' baby? Shall I just forget about Harry and be with him?"

"Do you want to do that?"

"Yes, NO!"

She felt tears slowly to stream down her face.

"Oh dear," Dumbledore looked at the girl before him with sad eyes, " in all my years here at Hogwarts I have seen more heartache I care to remember, but I would have never thought Harry to ever be one of the unlucky ones to have their heart broken. The love he has for you seemed unbreakable to me for the longest time, but I have to confess I never envisaged him having to fight Mr. Zabini in order to keep the girl he has chosen."

"What are you saying? That I should leave Harry?"

"No, Miss Weasley, I'm saying he deserves the truth, which undoubtedly will hurt him. Though the news of him being the father to your child might lessen the blow somewhat, I don't think it will be easy for either of you, but the truth can never hurt as much as a lie."

"I know." Ginny close to sobbed.

"It will be equally difficult for Mr. Zabini to learn in the future that his child has grown up with another man's name. He will be delighted, if you choose him, but he won't be blind to the pain you're going to feel. His heart will bleed because of the pain he is causing you. He has decided once already that he has to let you go in order to make you happy. He would probably do it again."

Ginny wasn't so sure about that. Yes, he had let her go and she hadn't seen or heard from him since he said good-bye in the hospital, but would he really be willing to give her up again when he knew that it was his child she was expecting. She very much doubted it. The snakes weren't known for letting go once they had set their sight on something, or someone.

"Well, shall we start with the first part of the problem solving then?"

The old headmaster looked rather expectant at her over his half-moon spectacles. She slowly nodded. She needed to know.

"You will need to cast the spell though, as I can't. I'm a portrait and as such my powers are limited."

"Oh, right."

"The incantation is Deliveratum Parentis. A red glow will indicate Mr. Potter being the father, a green one stands for Mr. Zabini."

Feeling a chill travel down her spine Ginny nodded then she took her wand and pointed it at her midriff.

" Deliveratum Parentis"

For a long moment nothing happened, but then a swirling mist formed. All colours of the rainbow were mixed together before one of them started to drown out all the others.

"Hm." was all Dumbledore remarked while Ginny was staring at the truth in form of a coloured haze that was now slowly fading.

* * *

Blaise was lying on his bed. He would have loved to be drunk, or at least hung over, but he was stone cold sober. It wasn't that there wasn't another bottle of Firewhiskey in the flat either, there was, but he didn't want to loose control of himself and he knew he just might do something unforgivable should he give into the temptation that bottle presented. He needed to stay level headed. As if that was possible any longer! That witch with the auburn hair and greyish-blue eyes was driving him up the wall. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything in the whole wide world. Not even his first broom had been longed for with such passion. Then again, you could hardly compare a broom with a witch, this witch in any case.

"Ginny," he muttered, "why has it to be you? Why are you the one girl I can't live without?"

He closed his eyes and let the images and memories come as he knew they would. In his dreams she was the one by his side. She was the one that would bear him children. She was the wife he had never thought he would ever have.

Maybe Draco was the smarter one of them. He had gone for the witch without a guy laying claim to her. Or at least a guy his friend knew he was capable to compete with. How was he himself supposed to win against the guy his witch had loved since before she started school? He knew that Ginny loved him. She had muttered his name as she lost herself in his arms in the hospital. She had been like no other girl he had been with in the past. Not even the Ravenclaw he had been interested in could compare to her. Weasel's sister was one of a kind.

His skin tingled as he relived her gentle touches, her sweet kisses. She had been amazing. Who would have thought that surrender could be so fulfilling! A smiled played with his lips.

His reverie was disrupted abruptly as a loud hoot sounded over from the window. He glanced over and found an unfamiliar owl sitting patiently on the ledge.

"Who are you then?" he wondered as he walked over to retrieve the message.

While the bird enjoyed his treats Blaise unfolded the soft parchment and nearly dropped it as he saw the signature.

_Dear Blaise,_

_there is something we need to discuss. It's important and I need to see you as soon as you get this letter. I'll be waiting in the Three Broomsticks._

_Love,  
__Ginny_

He stared at the words and tried to comprehend what they were saying. She, Ginny, wanted to see him? Now? Though he didn't hesitate. Without bothering to get a coat or cloak he disapparated.

The Three Broomsticks was rather quiet. He had never seen it this quiet actually. Though at eight in the morning that was probably not really surprising. Glancing around he saw a lone figure standing at the bar.

"Morning." he simple said as he reached his destination.

Greyish-blue eyes found his. There was worry and even fer in her gaze.

"We need to talk." she said quietly.

"Yes, we do."

"I don't want to be overheard though."

"Let's go for a walk then."

"You don't have a coat. It's cold out there."

"I'll use a warming spell."

"Are you sure?"

He gently turned her to face him.

"Stop it, Ginny. We both know it doesn't matter where we're going, nobody will be able to overhear us, if we don't want to be overheard."

She nodded with an deflated expression.

"Come on, let's get a seat."

They found a secluded corner and sat next to each other on the bench, facing the room.

Silence ensued. Blaise was wondering, if she wanted to tell him that he was going to be a father or if she had come to him with the news that it was Potter's after all. He took her hand into his own. Their light and dark skin a stark contrast. Most things about them seemed to be opposites, she was a girl he was a guy, she had light skin his was dark, she was a Gryffindor and he a Slytherin. It didn't stop him falling in love with her though.

"I've been to see Dumbledore this morning."

Maybe it was still too early or the sleepless night was finally catching up with him, but had she just said she had been to _see_ Dumbledore?

"Excuse me?"

"I went to McGonagall's office to talk to him. There's a portrait of him in her office."

"Oh, right."

'You learn something new every day.' he thought. He hadn't been aware of this.

"I've been talking to him about... the situation."

"You mean, he knows about us?"

She didn't answer straight away.

"Yes, he knows. He knows about us, Harry and the..."

She went quiet again. Although he already new what the last bit was.

"The child," he turned to look at her, "your child."

She blushed and buried her face in her hands. Blaise wrapped his arm carefully around her shoulder.

"Tell me. It doesn't matter how much it's going to hurt. I need to know."

She didn't wonder how he learnt the truth, how he had found out about the result of her visiting St. Mungo's that night. She was glad in a way that he had. At least she didn't have to spell it out for him.

Blaise felt his heart nearly stop when Ginny raised her head and looked at him. He knew the answer the moment their eyes met. There was no doubt.


	98. Epilogue

**Dearest Readers!  
**

**This is it, the final chapter of With you in my Arms. It hasn't been always easy to write this fanfic, but I always enjoyed reading all your comments.  
**

**It took me a year and four months to write this story and it's the longest story I've written so far.  
**

**But without further ado...**

**Enjoy and please review the Epilogue to With you in my Arms.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Why do I have to wear a bow tie? Nobody nowadays wears..."

"You, young man, are not just anybody. You are a Malfoy and Malfoys are not known for just not bothering to put a bit of extra effort in."

Scorpius looked at the stern face of his mother. He had learnt early on that it was futile to try and argue with her once she had made up her mind. Holding up tradition was very important for her. He had never fully understood why both his parents were rather protective of what they called the _good that survived_. He reckoned that it must have to do with the war both of them had experienced while growing up. He had of course heard all the stories about uncle Harry and what he had been destined to do.

Giving his parent his best puppy face with a sad smile he made one last desperate attempt at not having to wear the bow tie with his dress robes. He could have saved himself the effort. She just looked at him. She gave him _the look_. He sighed.

"Fine, I'll wear it."

His reward was a warm smile from his mother.

"Lea, have you seen my..."

Both mother and son turned as Draco Malfoy entered the room. He was wearing black dress robes, his white-blond hair was still sporting a tousled look and the glance he directed at his wife could have melted stone.

Scorpius groaned. He knew how much his parents loved each other, but having the empathic abilities and connection to his parents that he had made it sometimes a bit hard for him to ignore what was going on in their heads. Like just now.

"Dad! Please! I'm still in the room."

Draco smirked at his son.

"Having been slacking of with your Occlumency training again, hm?" was all he said as he walked over to his wife and kissed her tenderly on the cheek.

"Where are my green cufflinks?"

"In the bathroom." she answered with a smile.

Scorpius was always surprised how gentle his parents would interact with each other when they were alone. He also was more often than not caught out and didn't get his mental shields up fast enough.

He blushed and knew that he needed to practise more. It was okay here at home, but at school it could be quite overpowering having to try to drown out all those thoughts and minds around him. His mother had charmed a ring for him when he was about three years old which he had been using to shield himself ever since, but lately he had stopped wearing it all the time. There had been a discussion between him and his parents about this. They had been concerned, but Scorpius had said he needed to be able to control his ability without any help.

Of course he hadn't told them the true reason for his decision, Lilly.

Lilly was a year younger than him and he had known her all his life as she was the daughter of his godmother, but over the past year he had started to develop a renewed interest in her. The long black hair and deep brown eyes were doing things to him lately he wasn't quite sure how to handle. Listening in on her thoughts had told him that he wasn't just like any other guy for her either.

"Reality to Scorpius, do you read me?" his mother's voice interrupted his musings.

"Yes."

She gave him a strange look, straightened his father's tie and then headed for the door.

"I expect you both to be ready and downstairs in ten."

"Yes, mum."

As she closed the door behind herself Draco took a step closer to his son.

"Scorpius."

Looking up he could see something in his father's eyes he had never seen there before and for some strange reason he couldn't read him either. He frowned.

"There has been a time when my life depended on my skills in Occlumency. I can shield my mind from you, if I have to. It was never necessary in the past and will probably never be necessary in the future either, but..., "he lay his hands on Scorpius shoulders, "I can do it, if I have to."

The sombre mood engulfing them told the younger Malfoy that he better pay attention.

"I have grown up in this house. I have been living here when the ultimate evil in form of Voldemort was residing here. I saw your mother being tortured in the sealed dining room. The horrors in my life are plenty and varied, but in the end I was rewarded for all the struggles. It took me only one night to win your mother. Though I had to do the most difficult thing I've ever done, I had to surrender to her. I gave up everything I had the moment before I spoke to her."

What was he trying to say?

"It hasn't been easy to forge a relationship with her. She didn't want to speak to me for two months after our Graduation Party. She was afraid of what I might do or say. For all she knew it could have been one big prank."

"Some prank." Scorpius muttered.

"You have no idea what our day to day encounters had been like in the past. I have been horrible to her. I called her names, I played tricks on her and sought to get her, Harry and Ron into trouble."

"It's save to say you weren't friends then."

"We were anything but. Though that changed when we re-did our last year at Hogwarts. I changed and so did she."

For a moment the younger of the two wizards was wondering, if he was going to get _the talk_ form his dad. He had heard from some of his classmates about it. Shuddering he turned his attention back to his father.

"...I was at one point stupid enough to try and go back to my old ways, I abandoned the path of being honest to her and it nearly cost me everything. Don't make the same mistake, son."

"Why would I..."

"I see you getting all tongue-tied and flustered when Lilly is close, I've also noticed that you don't wear your ring any longer when she's around and what about the letters you've been hiding in the secret compartment in your desk. Scorpius, you're no longer a little boy."

"I know that, dad."

"Then I hope you also know that, if you don't fight for the girl you love..."

"Dad! I don't..." he didn't get to say anything more as his father just held his hand over his mouth.

"Scorpius, if you like Lilly, tell her."

The pale skin of the younger wizard became even paler.

"I could never do that!" he was horrified. His father might have been brave enough to abandon reason and talk to his mother, but that didn't mean he had the same courage.

With trepidation in his voice he finally asked, "What, if she doesn't like me? What, if she laughs at me? She and the other girls at school will be making fun of me."

"What have you seen in her mind? Does she indeed not care for you?"

His face went from pale to pink.

"Listen to me, son, there is only one way to win and also keep a girl, honesty."

"You think I should tell her?"

"Yes."

To show the deep love he felt for his first born Draco leant down and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, son, I think you should talk to her."

* * *

The ball was in full swing when Ginny met Hermione at the buffet. She could see that her friend had a very good time and she could understand it only too well as she was here with her own husband and three children. A smile played around her lips as she thought of the wizard in her life. There time together hadn't been easy, but he had been determined to not give up on her.

"I don't know, if we'll be having something as grant as this when we have our wedding anniversary." she said lightly.

Hermione turned towards her with a smile.

"Believe me, Ginny, if you're having just a nice meal and no fuzz it'll be absolutely fine. You have no idea what I had to go through in order to keep the house elves happy, to keep my mother-in-law happy and to keep s_ociety_ happy. If I don't have to have another ball this century I'd be quite happy.

Ginny laughed. She knew that her friend would have loved to just go for a meal in a nice restaurant with the family and close friends, but that wasn't supposed to be adequate for a fifteenth wedding anniversary in the Malfoy family.

"So, where are Olli and Vince hiding? I haven't seen them since we arrived and to have the mini versions of Fred and George on the loose in the Manor isn't a scenario I'm totally comfortable with."

Hermione grinned at her friend.

"One of the house elves found them outside in the broom shed a while ago."

Ginny gasped.

"Don't worry. Jana has everything under control."

"I swear, sometimes I feel like strangling that husband of mine for lumbering me with his brood."

This was answered with loud laughter.

"Mum! Mum! Scop has been sneaking out off his bedroom and in now in Lilly's."

It was Ginny's turn to grin as a wizard of about eleven years old was hopping up and down excitedly in front of Hermione.

"Jonathan Malfoy! What did I tell you about making up wild stories about your brothers to get them into trouble?"

Embarrassed feet shuffling ensued.

"It's true this time, mum." the boy muttered.

"One of these times you'll end up in the Forbidden Forest, if you're trying to rat on your friends."

"Na-ha."

"Your dad did."

Jonathan looked at his mother. She was joking, right? She had to be. He could never imagine his dad being punished for anything. He looked at her closely. No, she wasn't joking. His dad really had been punished for ratting on his friends.

"Oh."

"Snip!"

With a small _-pop-_ a house elf appeared.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Please take Master Jon to his room. It's way past bedtime for him."

With another _-pop-_ she was gone, together with the second Malfoy son.

"He really is Draco's son." Ginny observed.

Her friend just nodded.

They were watching the dancers and waved as Neville and Luna swept past.

"Have you seen my husband anywhere?" a female voice suddenly asked behind them.

As they turned Cho came into view, holding a sleeping child. Ginny looked out onto the dancefloor and pointed to a couple at the far end.

"He's over there, dancing with Alicia."

"Shall I hold James?" Hermione offered.

"That would be great."

The sleeping boy was handed over and Cho vanished into the crowd of dancers. Ginny gazed rather thoughtful at the boy the older witch was holding.

"I'm glad he found somebody that makes him happy, you know." she said.

"Me, too. It wasn't easy to have him around at the beginning. He even had a go at Draco several times."

"I can imagine what he called me."

"No, he only ever spoke highly of you. It was your husband he was ranting on about. I never knew that Harry was privy to the kind of vocabulary he was using during those days."

Ginny sighed. It had been hard for her as well. Though in the end it had all turned out for the best.

* * *

Scorpius seemed calm and collected as he sneaked along the corridor, but he was shaking like a leaf inside. He was really going to do it. He was going to tell a girl that he liked her. No, not just any girl. He was going to tell Lilly. The smartest and most beautiful witch he knew.

Reaching the door to her room he stopped. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty and asking himself yet again, if he had gone insane, didn't help either.

"You can do it!" he whispered.

He extended his hand slowly towards the door knob, turned it carefully and then slipped inside.

The shadows of candlelight greeted him, and the soft breathing of his target. Casting a quick silencing charm on the door was delaying him only a few seconds from what he had come for. He sighed. Why was it _so_ difficult to just talk to her all of a sudden? They had been talking and laughing together earlier.

Approaching the bed he could make out the figure lying underneath the covers. Her head was bedded on several pillows, her long. black hair braided. There was a book next to her hand. She seemed to have fallen asleep while reading. She read a lot. Just like him. The candle in a large glass bowl on her bedside table provided a soft and gentle light that only enhanced the beauty of the sleeping witch.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking or is there anything else you came for?"

Scorpius nearly jumped out off his skin. She was awake!

Lilly sat up and looked at the wizard in pyjama and bathrobe standing before her bed. She had wondered, if he would be making a move at the party, but except for chatting and dancing he hadn't done anything. Well, that last dance had been slow and rather intimate, for her at least.

"Scop?"

Her using his nickname had him break out in goosebumps all over, with a shudder he cleared his throat and wondered, if a hasty retreat might be the best line of defence.

"I shouldn't be here." he muttered and was about to turn when he found himself glued to the spot.

"Scop?" she asked again with a smile.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Making sure you won't chicken out off whatever it is you came here for."

"Maybe I wanted to charm your hair green or..."

The rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat as he saw Lilly slowly push the covers back. She was wearing a pyjama with a rather short cropped top. Not that he was complaining about seeing that much of her tan coloured skin, but... The effect her slow movements towards him had could become really embarrassing.

Reaching the edge of the bed, she climbed off and stood next to him. She wasn't saying anything, she wasn't touching him, she just stood there. Her dark eyes could have pinned him against the wall should she have decided to do so, but she seemed to have other plans.

"Scop." was all she said.

He sighed. What had his dad said? He had surrendered to this mum and abandoned everything in order to talk to her.

'Right, let's see, if that really works.' he thought before slowly stretching his hand out towards hers.

Lilly looked at the blushing boy before her. She had always had a soft spot for him, not that she would ever confess that to anybody. He had always been special in her life. Him being only seven months older meant they had always been very close. Though, lately she had felt his mental touch a lot more often than in the past. She had also noticed him not wearing his ring when he was around her most times. At first she had been a bit confused as to why he would do that, but then she had felt the warmth and caring behind his mental connection. He didn't want to prank her with what he saw in her mind, he just wanted to be close.

It had taken her a few weeks before she had come to terms with the fact that Scorpius Malfoy wasn't just a boy she had grown up with, but also somebody she could imagine dating one day. The word alone had caused her chills. She was thinking about dating a guy. Her dad would hit the roof, if he found out. Her mum was probably a bit more open about the idea, but she would also threaten to tell her dad, should anything _untoward_ happen.

Lilly had told her mother in her last letter that there was a guy in the year above her she found cute. She hadn't been mentioning that it was Scorpius of course. He would probably get into just as much trouble as she, should there parents find out.

"Lilly." his voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Scop."

"I came here to tell you something, but I'm not sure..." he wrung his hands and tried to avoid her gaze, "Lilly, I'm a coward."

She stared at him. That wasn't exactly what she had hoped he'd say.

"If I wasn't a coward, I would tell you that I... I like you. I really do and it's okay, if you don't..."

Her warm fingers silenced him.

"Touch my mind." she whispered, her dark as the night eyes boring into his.

After a moment of hesitation he slipped his ring off and extended his mind to touch hers. He was welcome and then he felt... Gasping he pressed his hand onto his heart. Something razor sharp seemed to be piercing right through it. Lilly flung her arms around the for air struggling wizard in order to support him.

"Scop? Scop, are you okay?" urgency laced through her words.

After a moment he nodded. He could breath again and the pain was subsiding. There was a tingling feeling on the skin of his chest, but... He watched in horror as the witch holding him suddenly gasped and yelped in pain. A wave of slicing, white hot pain engulfed his mind a moment later. It was so intense that he felt his consciousness slipping. With all his willpower he clung onto the girl holding him. He couldn't black out. He simply couldn't!

It might have lasted only moments, but it felt like an eternity.

"Are you okay, Lilly?" he asked in a hushed tone, but he knew that answer before she even spoke. He could feel what she was feeling, he shared all her thoughts, fears and her... He blinked. Looking down at her he reckoned she would be blushing, if her skin wasn't the colour it was.

"Lilly?"

She tried to avoid his eyes, but he held her chin between his thumb and index finger and made her look at him.

"What is happening, Scop?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"I don't know, but I can feel you as I've never felt you before. It's really weird and really nice all at the same time."

She just gazed at him for a moment before saying, "I can feel you, too."

They looked at each other for long moments, before Scorpius started to wriggle and scratched the left hand side of his chest.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's just... something's tickling..."

Without thinking he pulled his bathrobe open and his pyjama top up a bit scratching the light skin underneath. It was taking him a while to realise that Lilly was staring at him. Or at his bare skin to be precise. He blushed and was about to cover his body when her hand got hold of his, stopping him.

Pulling the garment up further she glanced at him with a rather curious look in her eyes.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo. I'm surprised your mum allowed that."

"I don't have a..."

His eyes followed her gaze and there really was a tattoo on his chest, right on his heart was the image of a white lily. He frowned. He was absolutely sure that hadn't been there earlier when he had got undressed. Then it hit him.

"Lilly, I need to check something. Please, trust me! I'm not going to try anything or..."

He slowly moved her hands so that they were either side of her body and then he slowly pushed the fabric of her top up. She shrieked and got hold oh his hand.

"Scorpius!"

"Please, Lilly! It's really important. Because, if I'm right then we'll have to do a lot of thinking and talking to do about what we're going to do."

She frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

He tried to pour all his emotions for her into her thoughts. The frown lessened a bit.

"Please, trust me." the young wizard whispered.

She glared at him for a moment but then nodded and let go of his hand. Scorpius proceeded to expose her light brown skin and after only a moment he bit his lip as he found what he had wondering about. She followed his gaze and gasped.

"What is that? That wasn't there... Dad's going to kill me! He'd never allow me to..."

She was stopped by the soft touch of the lips of her lifelong friend on her cheek.

"I'm sorry this happened." he muttered.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

Lilly didn't know what was happening any longer. Having Scop confess to her that he liked her was one thing, but this strange tattoo thing and the pain and…

"... both have the Mark as well and now we..."

"What?" she hadn't paying attention being too confused and also a bit frightened.

"My parents both got _the Mark_. It's a Malfoy thing. If a Malfoy heir truly loves a girl and she loves him back then both of them can develop the Mark. It's a representation of the person they have feelings for."

"So, that flower on your chest means you... love me?"

He hesitantly nodded, calling it love sounded way to strong for his liking, but... Realisation set in as he looked at the witch before him. Deep brown eyes, long black hair and tanned skin was making her rather beautiful on the outside, but he also knew her mind and it was equally attractive. He must have been falling for her for some time.

"Then the... scorpion on my skin is because..." Lilly asked in a whisper.

"You like me."

"Does that mean, I'll not be able to have anybody else as a boyfriend but you?"

The hurt her words caused were hard to keep from her, so he just shook his head.

"You can be the girlfriend of whoever you choose. This is just telling us something, nothing more. It doesn't compel us to do anything." Or so he hoped anyway. The last thing he wanted was for Lilly to feel caged and shackled to him.

He stepped back and with a last look at her, he was about to walk away. This hadn't gone the way he had envisioned it. He felt her hand grasp his wrist.

"I'm only fourteen and you're just fifteen. We're way too young for any _permanent commitment_."

"I don't expect you to _commit_ yourself to anything."

"We are still friends?"

"Sure." It didn't matter that he had been wondering about being more than friends with her.

"And should I decide to... date you, would you still want to?"

Looking at her face he wondered what his own parents would say, once they found out. At least they would know that he didn't do anything.

"Sure."

That was obviously not the answer she had been hoping for as she glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"That doesn't sound very... Not like you really want to."

He sighed.

"Lilly, your dad is probably going to want to duel with me when he finds out about that," his long finger pointed at her ribcage, "and I don't want to think about what mine is going to do."

She stepped up to him and her hands found their way onto his heaving chest.

"I've always liked you and lately it has been a lot more than liking you, but..." he started.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" she suddenly asked.

He blinked.

"N...no."

""Not even Jennifer Atkins? She's always all over you."

"No, not even her." he shuddered, "I would never kiss her. That's gross."

Lilly smiled, then she stood on tiptoes and quickly pecked Scorpius' lips.

"Good, I'll deal with my parents, you deal with yours." she grinned.

* * *

It wasn't far from midnight as Blaise found Draco sitting on a comfy couch, hidden by a folding screen from prying eyes. He flopped down next to his friend and leant back.

"Fifteen years and three kids, quite an achievement."

"You're not doing so bad yourself. Your anniversary is in three months and the last time I looked there were two wizards and a witch with the Zabini _tan_ running riot at the buffet."

"Touché. Though sometimes I'm worried about Lilly."

His friend turned his head to be able to look at him.

"Why?"

"She's growing up so quickly. I mean, do you remember what we were getting up to in fourth and fifth year? I most certainly do."

There was a frown on Draco's face. He could remember only too clearly what he had been doing in fifth year... and with whom!

"You don't need to worry about her." he finally replied.

"Why? What do you know that I don't?"

"Scop has a soft spot for her."

Blaise sat up and faced his light skinned friend.

"Scorpius? Seriously?"

"Yep. He isn't wearing his ring when he knows that she's about and have you seen him acting around her lately? He quite seriously likes her."

"Merlin! I just hope her mother doesn't find out about that. Otherwise she's going to have a word with Lilly, about not being stupid and all that."

"The _talk_...Yeah, I could see Scop wondering, if that was what I was going to talk to him about earlier."

"Did you?"

"No. He'll have picked up the _basics_ by now in any case. I just told him to tell her that he likes her."

They looked into their glasses for a while.

"Was our love life ever so easy?" Blaise wondered aloud.

"Mine wasn't. I mean, do you remember Pansy?"

"Merlin, yes!"

"There is also your own little wife..." there was a smirk in Draco's voice.

"Don't let her hear you calling her that."

"I won't! Believe me. Why are the lionesses all so...?"

"Fiery?"

"Yeah."

"Don't know, but I tell you one thing, once a Slytherin has tasted Gryffindor there's no going back."

"I know what you mean. Hermione got me hooked faster than I knew what was happening."

The screen they were hiding behind was folded back a bit and the auburn hair of Blaise' wife appeared.

"Why am I not surprised that you two are hiding here?"

Her husband got up and wound his arms around her.

"Tell me you missed you, Rufina."

She rolled her eyes and Draco laughed.

"You," Ginny poked Blaise quite forcefully in the chest, "are going to dance with, dearest husband."

With a big grin on his face his best mate watched him being dragged onto the dance floor. Blaise would never admit it, but taking the advise of his best friend and talking to Harry had been the best thing he'd ever done. It had been painful, quite literally as his rather enraged opponent had punched him with a force he wouldn't have thought was in him, and not only once. They had been talking eventually though. Harry had been anything but happy, but he understood what had happened. It had cost him a lot to let Ginny go.

Though the witch destined for Harry had appeared a few months later in form of his first crush Cho Chang.

* * *

Draco woke some time during the night and found the space next to him in the bed empty. He frowned. Perching himself on one arm he looked around. There was a figure standing at the window. The pose she was displaying made him wonder, if she was doing press-ups against the window sill. In the middle of the night?

"Hermione?"

She turned and came slowly back towards the bed. It was too dark for Draco to see the face of his witch, but he knew that was something wrong. Before she reached him she suddenly flung her hand in front of her face and made a run for the bathroom, followed by the bewildered gaze of her husband.

Wondering if she might have eaten or drunk something at the ball that had upset her stomach, he slowly pulled the covers back and then walked, yawning, to the door she had vanished behind.

"Is everything okay?"

The sounds he heard made his own stomach churn. She was definitely sick.

'How is this woman managing to throw up so often in her life?' he wondered with a sleep wrecked brain.

As Hermione re-appeared she gave him a look look that was strangely familiar. He had seen it before... Without a word a gathered her into his arms.

"Talk to me." he whispered.

"It's not possible." was her reply.

He pulled back a bit.

"Why can't you talk to me all of a sudden?"

"It's not that. It's just... impossible."

"Lea," he groaned, "I'm still half asleep and you're not making any sense."

"How many cubs are on your back?" she asked.

"What...? Three. There are three lion cubs on my back."

"Are you sure?"

Of course he was sure. He had felt Hermione stroke and play with them for more than fifteen years. They were the representations of their three sons.

It was a bit daft, but he asked anyway, "Do you want to check?"

"Yes."

Draco was wondering, if he might still be dreaming. This was all rather bizarre. Though he decided to play along, Summoning his wand he held it up and then muttered, "Lumos." He could feel warm fingers caress his bare skin. The cubs paws were moving on the small of his back, tickling him.

Hermione glanced at his pale skin and the Mark on it. There were the cubs. All four of them.

She blinked. The nausea she had felt earlier suddenly didn't matter any longer.

"Well?" Draco asked a tad impatient.

"The cubs are there..." she started.

What did that mean? Were they going to have another child? A fourth one? Maybe a daughter this time? But how could that be?

"Draco?"

He realised that his wife was facing him again, with an expression on her face that told even his non too awake mind that something was up. He wasn't entirely sure what, but _something _was up.

"There are four cubs." she said.

"You're pregnant." he replied.


End file.
